All Our Hopes
by myLink'sLady
Summary: The eve of the final battle, and who can have hope for the future?
1. Chapter 1

AOHch1Refusal

"No, Inuyasha, I will not and you have no right to ask me to free you from your promise. You will leave with me, once Naraku is dead." With that Kikyou left him, kissing him coldly on the lips. How easily he could tell the difference between the lips of the two girls now, his past and present loves. No, he corrected himself, the real Kikyou had not been cold and although he had no experience of them, surely the kisses of the living girl would have been warm, not like those of her clay copy.

Lost in thought, Inuyasha sank to his knees, he would not succumb to the creeping despair he felt yet; the battle with Naraku was imminent. His own future was secure, death in one way or another was his lot, and he finally realised with utter certainty that his Kikyou of fifty years past was truly gone. She had just been a young innocent girl burdened with responsibilities far too great for her. Inuyasha smiled sadly as he remembered Kikyou and the modest and chaste love given to him, a filthy little hanyou. But he knew now, as he had not been willing to admit before, his love and hers had been born of loneliness and was superficial, unlike the true love he and Kagome shared.

Kagome had always treated him as an equal with as much right to live as anyone else, and not as the sub-standard life form most in his time treated hanyou. She had seen all of his personalities and combined them into one, accepting him as he was. Then remarkably she had fallen in love with him and despite his sometimes unstable blood, she was not afraid of him and his lethal abilities. It never ceased to amaze him that they could argue, literally face to face and all he could see in those stormy eyes would be anger, sadness, fun and love, but never hate, disgust or fear.

She would answer his persistent rudeness with the only weapons she had against him, the subjugation spell or her tears. Inuyasha hated the rosary but he hated her tears more, and the fact that most often he had caused them even unwittingly, was enough to make him feel awful guilt until she smiled again. However besides all of that, they had understanding of one another, a look or glance would be enough to convey a thought. Then most importantly they also had something else that was very precious to him especially; they had trust. It had been surprisingly easy for him to trust her; how, he did not know, as his trust was not given lightly. Inuyasha had been too often betrayed; although he was sensible of an even greater gift and that was her trust in him.

It would be so easy to kill her, creeping up on her from behind or when she slept; or he could shatter her by decimating her family, not that he ever would. Kagome was his friend and she had implicit trust in their friendship and that it was a two way thing; she had been warned about youkai and their bloodthirsty ways, but as a balanced girl, she was not prejudiced at all. Besides, as she often brought to the attention of those who spoke against their friendship, that there were many murderous humans as well, so she spoke and believed as she found and gave all a chance.

It was Kagome who treated him as normal and encouraged the others to do the same. His little group had all grown very close as they travelled together. Over the years they had all learned to rely on each other and he now had real friends; a precious, and before Kagome, an unknown gift. Now he was to lose it all because of a stupid misguided promise, but all he had to his name was his word and honour, and he would not go back on those. It meant therefore that he had to give up all of the good things that had come to him, purely because Kikyou would not let him go. Dropping his head to his knees he felt, once again, totally alone.

As Kikyou left Inuyasha and glided through the trees, the expression on her face never changed, the cold serene look was just the same as if she were a painted doll. There was no regret or remorse let alone pleasure that her love would be with her soon, she was without mercy. Kikyou had not gone very far when a deep and pleasant voice interrupted her thoughts;

"Does Inuyasha know that he will be left entirely on his own when he departs with you, has he realised that you cannot stay with him?" The question came from a being equally as serene as she, the Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru. Kikyou calmly turned to him, smirking a little.

"He does not; it has not crossed his mind that the rest of my soul will go to Kagome. Of course it cannot stay with Inuyasha with my copy already alive...but then he doesn't have the wit to recognise that."

"You now hate him enough, that you would commit this ultimate betrayal on him? You were to be his mate; have you no fond memory of him left to incite your pity?"

"My, you are very high and mighty Lord Sesshoumaru, you who could have been expected to make his life pleasant have betrayed him for all of that life, and I will his death. Inuyasha will hardly be surprised; he knows he is filth, an abomination that should not have been granted a life in the first place. I believe those are your own sentiments as well, are they not my Lord?"

"There is a great deal of difference between not having being born and suffering an eternity of loneliness. You must know that Inuyasha's ultimate fear is to be left alone?" Watching her beautiful but scornful face, even Sesshoumaru had to suppress a shudder at her cruel smile.

"Of course I know." Kikyou scoffed and then turned to walk away, effectively dismissing the great lord. But an angry Sesshoumaru appeared in front of her, Tenseiga drawn and pointed at her breast. Kikyou was very aware of the danger that that sword held for her and she stopped, however her gaze remained calm and met his own coolly.

"This Sesshoumaru is the only one entitled to take the life of the hanyou, my brother; his life is mine to claim and only I will decide when to do that. Should you make any further attempt to take him into death, know that I will stop you." Sesshoumaru's voice was smooth but icy, although Kikyou noticed that the cold, assessing amber gaze was now tinged with red around the edges and she took a step back.

"You can do nothing, his promise is given."

"I, as his Alpha and his older brother, am entitled to nullify any promise or vow that Inuyasha makes, and I do so now."

"He will not abide by your word Sesshoumaru; you have never given him reason to give you such allegiance."

"You prove that you do not know Inuyasha well Miko; one thing that is completely certain is that he will abide by inu-youkai laws, whether it pleases him or not. This Sesshoumaru invokes these laws in relation to my younger brother; it is my right and my duty to do this."

"He will hate you for your unwanted interference." Kikyou snapped angrily, her eyes flashing with a dark and despicable light. Lord Sesshoumaru's answering smile was just noticeable.

"Inuyasha hates me already; This Sesshoumaru is certain that I can survive any more hatred the hanyou can have for me." At these words of the youkai, Kikyou bowed her head and Sesshoumaru could not see the small smile of her own that she hid; but her reply, barely uttered, surprised him;

"Part of me is very glad to know that you are willing to do this and will _try_ to save him from me." With that her Shinidamachuu circled around her and lifted her reverently, taking her away and she was lost to his sight and leaving him to ponder on what had transpired.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Remember

Kagome approached the hunched body of her love silently; she knew that Inuyasha would sense that she was there. Tenderly she placed her hand on his shoulder and felt him lean his head into her touch and waited patiently, just lending him her unswerving support. When he did eventually speak, his voice sounded old and tired, very unlike the rough assertions she was used to.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I'm sorry I let myself dream, I'm sorry I dragged you into this. She is determined to make me pay my debt." Although he felt guilty about possibly hurting Kagome even more, Inuyasha took comfort in the soft gentle stroking around his head and ears, knowing that this might be the only physical contact he would ever have now from his true love. Staying that way for some minutes and far away from prying eyes, Inuyasha could allow himself to indulge in the close proximity of Kagome. Then suddenly he stood and pulling her to him, he leaned in to kiss her farewell. She pushed him away, her hands to his chest.

"No, Inuyasha, this is not goodbye; I will fight for you, I give you fair warning, your honour is misplaced and now I care _nothing _for the clay woman walking around, she is not your Kikyou. Anything that was left of Kikyou has passed; maybe she has passed on to me, who knows? But one thing I do know if she did, Kikyou would not let you go with that fake creature that can only pretend. I am not Kikyou, I am only myself; but if she loved you half as much as I do, she would kill herself before she harmed you." With that Kagome grabbed the stunned Inuyasha and kissed him with such intensity, it left them both giddy.

Although he was in no doubt of her feelings of love for him it did not rid Inuyasha of the growing depression he was trying to fight. Once again he sank on his knees to the ground, knowing that no matter how strong Kagome was or how much she loved him, the bare truth was that she was still no match for Kikyou. He began to chuckle, but the sound made Kagome go cold, it was his youkai laugh, cold, harsh and full of despair. Glancing down at his face, she was surprised that there were no jagged purple stripes and his eyes retained their amber hue. But Kagome was more unnerved than if he was transforming, she knelt down to look into his face and she was frightened to see the calm, almost peaceful expression on it.

Noting her concern in the clear honest eyes, Inuyasha managed a half smile and said;

"Strange, giving up all hope is sort of a relief Kagome."

"What do you mean, Inuyasha?" He was beginning to scare her.

"That was my last hope gone; I am ready to go once Naraku is dead." Inuyasha's voice was flat, as if he was resigned to his fate.

"No you're wrong Inuyasha, there is always hope, always, you _mustn't_ give up." Her tears could be heard in her voice and he was desperately sorry, but it couldn't be helped this time, he could do no more. Strangely though Inuyasha felt freer than he had ever done before to talk and express himself. Kagome out of anyone deserved his confidence, she would not betray or think less of him and the desire to unburden himself to her, certain in the knowledge that she would understand, was rapidly becoming a necessity.

"Kagome, there's nothing left anymore, not for me. All have gone, one by one, for all my life, all my hopes came to nothing; the freedom to love you was the last one I had and now that is gone too. It's always been the same; I don't know why I ever had dreams. When I was a child, and long before I lost my mother, I had hopes; to be accepted, friends to play with, a home, family, pups of my own one day, and my brother's love, all totally useless and unfulfilled." Inuyasha sounded strange, almost as if he were unaffected by his words or reciting something that didn't matter to him; however Kagome knew better.

"Aren't we your friends Inuyasha, your family; don't you have hope in us anymore or in our love...or my love?" Kagome's voice faded over her last words, choking in sorrow. Looking at her gently, Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his lap, wrapping his strong arms around her and lending her his warmth. She took comfort in his steady heartbeat and determined in her own that she would not lose him to Kikyou or this strange mood of despondency he was in.

"Of course I have faith in you all, we are going to beat Naraku together, you and they are the only reason I am here now. I know I'm much stronger because of you, but after cannot be...I cannot hope for you after, just to make sure there is an after." Inuyasha sighed heavily but Kagome was determined.

"I'll say it once again Inuyasha, don't give up on us yet; there _is_ always hope and I am going to fight that, that...replica for you. You will have your friends, and, perhaps you can build bridges with Sesshoumaru, he hasn't tried to kill you for a while, in fact the opposite, he has helped you." Her voice was buoyant as she could see them standing together as brothers in her mind's eye, but her bubble burst when Inuyasha's humourless laugh rang out again.

"My main desire to become full youkai was in the hope of being acceptable to my beautiful, strong brother. I've always loved him Kagome, even while he hated me and wanted me dead. Don't think this truce means his feelings for me have changed, 'cos they haven't. It's only how he has always been since I was a baby, sometimes he seemed to care about me, just to hurt me the next minute."

"I don't understand Inuyasha, we know he needs compassion to use Tenseiga and he cares unfailingly for Rin; he does have softer feelings even if they are so well controlled and deeply hidden that they don't show."

"Feh! That may be true for others, but for my tainting of his and Father's blood, I am to be destroyed and he is _right_ Kagome, he is right. I have only ever brought misery to those who I contact...I should have been killed at birth."

"Sit, Sit, Sit. Don't you _dare _say that, don't you _dare _give up. Of course you have a right to life, your mother and father thought you deserved life and they protected you; your father _died _for you, don't throw their love away." Kagome's anger immediately vanished as she looked at the flattened form of Inuyasha waiting for the spell to lift. She then sat herself in his lap and wiped the dirt from his face but Inuyasha wouldn't look at her, even when she stroked his hair and the ears he had flattened against his head. Inuyasha's false calm had gone; Kagome rested her forehead against Inuyasha's and spoke softly.

"Let's try to think positive, Inuyasha. You do have friends now who will fight with you, who love you, I love you, and my family loves you. Don't give up, please, _please._"

"My only family hates me." Nothing else seemed to matter to him at the moment and he sounded so sad.

"O.K. let's try thinking of something to help build bridges for you both; build on the truce you now have, perhaps not calling him names would help, or is there something you have in common, however small?"

"There is nothing Kagome." Inuyasha said bitterly. "When I was a baby, he used to visit us and he was unfailingly arrogant to my mother in that ice cold way of his. She tried her best, she told me that Sesshoumaru was just a boy who had lost both his beloved parents and was lonely and jealous. I was to make allowances for him and I tried, I have always tried to understand. I love him; he was everything I wanted to be... he still is." Inuyasha looked down hiding away from Kagome's sympathetic eyes.

"He would pet my ears, and then pull on them, he would tickle me, and then twist my arm, he would play ball, then throw it at me so it hit me hard in my face. We'd play hide and seek, which turned into hunt down the hanyou. Sometimes we'd climb a tree, he'd help me up and sit with me, holding me on with his arms round me, I felt loved and safe only to suddenly be pushed away and off the tree. He would make me laugh just so that I'd cry harder when he turned on me. He always made sure that I knew how wonderful his love could be, just to be shown how much he hates me.

"So we have a truce now while he considers me useful, but it won't last. One minute I am called brother, then worthless, filthy half-breed. That is not how you treat someone you love. I know how it should be between siblings, how they can love one another; I've seen you and Souta, Sango and Kohaku, and I remember Kikyou and Kaede. I used to long for such a relationship, but it was always a false hope." Inuyasha was spent and he visibly sagged, drained of anger and hurt. Kagome was angry for him.

"Well, I think it's about time that your beautiful, but very silly brother grew up and stopped acting like a jealous and spoilt little boy who needs his bottom spanked."

"You do, do you Miko; how dare you speak of This Sesshoumaru in such a derogatory way?" The voice was icy and right behind her.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Sesshoumaru

Inuyasha leapt up as he drew Tessaiga and pushed Kagome behind him in one swift movement to stand between her and Sesshoumaru and the usual foul mouthed tirade poured out of him directed at Sesshoumaru, caused mainly by his fear for Kagome. She however was having none of it this time, and her voice rang out with a couple of 'sits'. For some reason she had felt no angry aura coming from the youkai lord, consequently she felt no threat. However Sesshoumaru was astonished and looking at Kagome said;

"The hanyou was your best defence Miko, why disable him?"

"Because my Lord Sesshoumaru, he has been hurt enough by you, and this time your anger should be directed at me." Kagome was facing him, unafraid and furious, her fists were clenched and she was actually moving towards him. Sesshoumaru was in absolutely no doubt that if she possibly could and were he much smaller, she would carry out her threat to him, and her anger was tangible.

"Stupid fool wench, get away from him, you don't stand a chance." Inuyasha was struggling to get free of the ground to charge at his brother. But once again Kagome floored him with a couple of 'sits'.

"If Sesshoumaru was going to kill me he could have done it before you could stop him this time, Inuyasha." Kagome answered and Sesshoumaru was surprised to find that in spite of his annoyance, he was becoming vaguely amused at the pair. They were fuming away at each other, and it was obvious that on some level they already considered themselves mates by the way they defended the other. Only mates could be that angry and hurtful at each other one minute, and all defensive the next. Yet he knew they had not consummated their relationship; neither was a marked mate, which was dangerous as far as the Miko was concerned. Sesshoumaru's musing was interrupted when Kagome turned back to face him.

"What is it with you people that make you feel you have to score over hanyou just because they are born? Does it make you feel happy to hurt him Sesshoumaru; did it make you feel big and powerful to torment a little boy? Don't you know that one harsh, cold word from you still pains him more than anything else he endures?" Kagome's voice was not truly scornful, but she had never understood such unwarranted prejudice. Sesshoumaru could tell that she was close to collapse, her anger and sorrow at the recent events were the only things keeping her standing, and she was exhausted.

Sesshoumaru could have stopped her ranting instantly, but he found himself admiring her bravery. He also knew by her scent and her lack of caution around him that she too had given up hope, along with Inuyasha; although she probably didn't realise it. This would not do, however much both brothers and even the wolf, boasted that they alone would be the one to bring down Naraku, it was obvious by now that they needed to work together. Before he could say or do anything to the Miko though, Inuyasha needed to be dealt with; quickly therefore, Sesshoumaru's tail whipped out to hold Inuyasha pinned and immobile. Ruefully Sesshoumaru thought, it did not stop his brother running his mouth.

"Don't waste your breath Kagome, I killed his father...how can I ever be forgiven for that?" Inuyasha's tone was as bitter as ever they had heard.

"He was your father too Inuyasha, he loved you, he died for you." Kagome remonstrated.

"But he had no right to love me and my mother, then die and leave Sesshoumaru and _his_ mother heartbroken and alone did he?" Inuyasha said seriously, Sesshoumaru and Kagome were astonished, not that the expression on the youkai lord's face gave him away. He was getting angry at the turn of events; the pair were speaking about him, but taking no account of his presence or threat. Inuyasha stared at them both as they turned to him and he sneered at Sesshoumaru.

"What, didn't you think I understood your hatred of me? You've told me often enough that it's my fault he's dead. I'm not that stupid, but I can't bring him back. I'm sorry. I am sorry." Inuyasha sounded tired and it was high time to put a stop to all this ranting, but Sesshoumaru felt he had to clear a few things up first;

"I do not have any such feelings of the heart Inuyasha; I work and am motivated only by necessity. As such your polluted blood has always been a threat to my power. I am not moved with concern over Father's death."

"'Course you're not brother. Huh, I never thought _you_ would lie Lord 'anything but the truth is beneath me.' Sesshoumaru. You idolised and adored him."

_"Silence_ Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru hissed; "you know nothing of my thoughts on father."

"I know you would not let me share your grief when Sou'unga was cast down and father appeared and spoke to us, only to leave again too soon. You stormed off so quick on your own, even that kid of yours and Jaken were surprised. But _I_ know why you did; my nose didn't lie to me Sesshoumaru, did it? The salt from tears is easy to pick up. I felt sorry for you, but you didn't notice did you; you didn't care how I felt seeing father for the first time...we could have talked, we could have shared, we...we could have been brothers."

Once again Inuyasha had taken Sesshoumaru by surprise; the hanyou didn't seem to care what his brother thought of him now, he'd certainly never dared speak to him this way before. Sesshoumaru saw a whole range of emotions passing in Inuyasha's eyes, making them shine brilliant and gold with life. Then they faded to dull amber with no glow as the adrenalin left him and the state of hopelessness once again smothered him; sighing heavily Sesshoumaru collected himself.

"Inuyasha, be silent now, I wish to speak to your bitch without interruption." He didn't even look at her when he said this and Kagome let it slide, realising that Sesshoumaru was not intending to insult her. Inuyasha though glared at his older sibling and opened his mouth again to say something he should surely be made to regret, but a low oppressive growl and sharp bark from Sesshoumaru shut him up. Both Inuyasha and Kagome were quietened, but it made Inuyasha's instincts kick in and he immediately relaxed and stopped fighting the furry restraint, submitting. That was a good sign Sesshoumaru thought to himself, but all he said was;

"Good instinct whelp" before turning his attention to Kagome.

"You speak of me with great lack of respect Miko. I could kill you for it, you know this." He regarded her impassively as Kagome agreed, nodding her head; her reply was blunt but honest.

"In the three years I have known of you my Lord, I know very well that you could kill me in an instant; but I also have come to know you are very intelligent and wise. I do not believe you will kill me for my love of your brother, or my anger on his behalf. I didn't say what I did to your face or mean to offend you, even though I ache when I consider all that Inuyasha has suffered in his life." She didn't apologise or retract her words either and Sesshoumaru had to recognise her feeling in this, besides she was correct, he wouldn't kill her for the defence of his brother.

"You have greatly matured in the time I have known of you Miko, this must be because you are human. Your rate of development is much faster than that of any youkai or hanyou. I have come to offer peace to my brother and assistance, this time on a permanent basis; Inuyasha will not need to fear me turning on him again, I too have matured." There might have been the hint of amusement in his voice or not, however, Kagome's relief was plain for him to see. Although when she looked to Inuyasha to see what he thought of his brother's assertion, she was taken back to see the boy had been so shattered and drained, it seemed Sesshoumaru had been able to rock him to sleep in his tail.

"I need to speak to you calmly and without his noisy interruption; Inuyasha is still only a pup in youkai terms and has yet to learn when to keep silent for his own benefit." The voice was slightly condescending, but Kagome noticed as Sesshoumaru regarded his brother, the tiny little smile, just before Sesshoumaru hid it. However small, it was enough to make her feel safer now and she even giggled at the unusual sight of her hanyou sleeping; Sesshoumaru raised his slender eyebrow at her expression and said;

"Inuyasha has not had many tender moments in his life, it is true, especially from This Sesshoumaru; but this comfort he remembers from long ago when he was a tiny pup, I was not always cruel. In answer to your impertinent question, no, there is no satisfaction gained by tormenting things weaker than yourself. I was younger then and jealousy is a destructive force, regrettable actions have happened even until recently, but know they are now in the past." Sesshoumaru didn't need to explain himself anymore for Kagome to remember that his gaining of Bakusaiga was proof of this maturity.

She was lost in her thoughts when she became aware that Sesshoumaru had turned his full attention on her, which was rather alarming; he normally only glanced at anyone from the side or above with an arrogant, aloof attitude. This time his beautiful golden eyes seemed to search her very soul, but in turn she was allowed to see past his stoic mask to the natural calm and deceptively gentle face full of wisdom. Because of the intensity of the moment she also saw him clearly reach a decision. Smirking at her, Sesshoumaru let his eyes widen as he stared at her.

"You do realise that as potentially the most powerful Miko for centuries, you are a great prize, even if you are largely untrained. There are many clans assembling for this battle and anyone of them could claim you for themselves, you are not in your time now and are in great danger." He watched her startled reaction as she moved away slightly, and correctly surmised that neither she nor Inuyasha had thought about her value to others, he carried on; "Yet I find it strange," (he rapidly closed in on her and stroked her cheek and face down her neck to her collarbone with his carefully controlled talon,) " that you would choose Inuyasha above anyone far more worthy, to be your mate." His voice was gentle, but she pulled away.

"I love Inuyasha, and he loves me, but it's no use, Kikyou will not free him." The hopeless tears started to fall down her face and Sesshoumaru watched her again for a moment; then he got close enough to embrace her, although he did not touch her at all.

"Being unmarked Miko, leaves you fair game; I still do not understand why you would willingly tie yourself to Inuyasha for his lifetime if you could, he is nothing but a dirty, disgraceful pup of a hanyou." Sesshoumaru watched dispassionately as Kagome's anger once again flared at the arrogant ass in front of her; angry even to the point of her body glowing with her Miko power.

"He is worth all of you fine, stuck-up, pompous pure youkai put together, Sesshoumaru, and I would gladly be his mate for all eternity; I would like that more than anything else in the world." She spat it out rather like a hissing cat the Daiyoukai thought, and his mouth turned up in a smirk at her childish declaration before he put his aristocratic nose in the air and said very deliberately;

"He should have been destroyed before he took his first breath." That provocative statement was the final straw and Kagome whirled on him in disgust and anger once again, making things happen quickly. There was a great resounding slap as her hand impacted with Sesshoumaru's porcelain cheek, forceful enough to leave a dark stain on his pale face. Then before she could think of what she had done and the sheer enormity of the consequences, Sesshoumaru had caused his fangs to lengthen with his mouth around her throat, and she felt a sharp pain on the side of her neck.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Mark

Sesshoumaru had been so very fast but as Kagome's senses were coming back to her, she became aware of his head of silver white hair forming a curtain of privacy for them. A feeling of sleepy calm came over her as Sesshoumaru lapped at her neck in soothing strokes and her mind asked itself rapid questions, while her body reacted to the amazing thing that was happening to her.

'What had he done? She had struck him, so why wasn't she pulling back in fear; in fact, why wasn't she dead already? Why instead did she feel a great sense of security and belonging? Why was the deep, hardly audible growling that Sesshoumaru was making against her throat reassuring and calming her?' When she glanced down, she could see the stripes on Sesshoumaru's face and the glimpse of one brilliant amber eye, and was unable to escape the fact that he was the most beautiful and lethal predator that she could ever come across.

Despite all these thoughts however, Kagome felt cocooned in safety; she didn't even realise at first that her hand came up to run her fingers through the shining silk of his hair. Although time seemed to stand still as she saw the dangerous glint of amber slide to look up at her, reason told her less than a minute had passed since he had acted. But in that moment it seemed like eternity as his gaze gripped her. Then suddenly the strange peace was shattered by the most mournful howl she had ever heard, and Sesshoumaru's head shot up as he locked his icy eyes with the almost identically coloured ones of his brother.

There was no icy calm though in his younger sibling's eyes, no peace, just a maelstrom of turmoil and pain; but of deeper concern was that Sesshoumaru saw the light go out from them. It did not bode well for the fight ahead and was dissatisfying, not that the Daiyoukai would admit it even to himself. It seemed that whatever he had said or even truly thought, Inuyasha had still had a small glimmer of hope smouldering in his heart; Sesshoumaru saw it extinguished.

Suddenly pulling himself free from Sesshoumaru's tail with his incredible strength, Inuyasha bolted off into the forest, passing Kouga who had come rushing into the clearing in answer to the awful cry he'd heard. Kouga had recognised Inuyasha's voice in the cry and fearful that something bad had happened to Kagome, he'd come swiftly in answer; only to come to a grinding halt at the tableau presented of a passive Kagome held gently, albeit possessively in Sesshoumaru's arms.

It was at this point that Kouga knew for a fact that his love of Kagome was only infatuation and an excuse to wind up Dog Breath. He was not so much heartbroken at the scene for himself, as greatly angered on behalf of Inuyasha, as he now realised just what had caused his former rival's distress. However as a higher youkai himself, he abided by ingrained youkai laws, having to recognise the superiority of the Cardinal Lord over himself. That didn't stop him though from approaching the couple with a sneer of disgust on his face that he chose not to hide.

Kouga did not understand much about Kikyou, or of course that she had decided that Inuyasha had to die the next day regardless of what happened with Naraku; however before he could say something to Kagome that he might not live to regret, Sesshoumaru stood tall and regal in front of him. With his obvious authority compelling the wolf to be silent, the Daiyoukai calmly assessed the situation; he sniffed discreetly at the air tracing his brother's scent. Only then when he was satisfied, did he look straight at Kouga, his frosty demeanour stopping any impertinent questions and his icy gaze forbidding any interference.

"Kagome," he said, his low voice surprising her into silence by the use of her name; "I will explain later, but now I have to find my idiotic brother. Be not be concerned, he will not come to any harm." Then Sesshoumaru turned his attention to Kouga; "Prince of Wolves, honour me by explaining the mark I have given the Miko; you will of course understand the significance of not attempting to persuade she who is not yours?" And without waiting for a reply from either of the astonished pair, he left the clearing, heading back towards the camp.

Kagome was bewildered and turned for an explanation to Kouga, who was still looking as if she were a bad smell under his nose in the time Sesshoumaru reached the camp to find all well. His little ward Rin was fine; she was already warmly tucked up against the dragon and ready for sleep, watched over by Jaken and the other two humans of Inuyasha's pack. There were various wolves over on one side of the camp along with Kouga's two loyal followers, but Rin showed no fear of them so Sesshoumaru deemed they could stay. He had no intention of stopping, but he was assailed by the fox kit bravely asking him what was the matter; Inuyasha had rushed over the camp using the trees, but Shippou had scented his tears and was worried.

Sesshoumaru was also aware of the monk and slayer silently observing him; they had questions of their own for him. Firstly he scented the air again for the trace of his brother's direction, and once he knew for himself where Inuyasha had gone to ground, he decided to stay a while and put their minds at rest. Not that he thought it was their business, nor cared about their concern in truth, but they would not be rested well enough for the fight tomorrow if they were worrying about his silly little brother.

"There is no need to be bothered for Inuyasha, kit; This Sesshoumaru shall fight Naraku and I will go and get my hanyou brother when he stops causing himself embarrassment."

"Forgive me, Lord Sesshoumaru," said Miroku in a sincere tone. "Can you explain why Inuyasha is so distraught?" Sesshoumaru did not feel the need to disclose all that had happened in the clearing, but felt it was prudent to reassure, so he stretched the truth or rather he neglected to speak all of it.

"The un-dead Miko would not release Inuyasha of his foolish promise to her. He is therefore somewhat distressed, as is his current Miko; the wolf Kouga is with her now and I suggest you do not interfere at this time. They will return shortly and can answer your, no doubt important, questions then. I must retrieve my brother." With that he went over to say goodnight to Rin before speeding after Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was still in the area, and Sesshoumaru knew exactly where. Throughout his hunted and lonely childhood, Inuyasha had many hidey holes that he used for shelter or escape. Some of these were no more than mere holes or scrapes in the ground under fallen tree trunks and lined with leaves or moss, others were more sophisticated. What Inuyasha did not know however was that Sesshoumaru knew of them all. The Taiyoukai had overseen Inuyasha for all of the hanyou's life, without his little brother's knowledge and from a distance. His absence had made Inuyasha learn how to fend for himself, or how to protect himself from danger whilst Sesshoumaru had dealt with the more serious threats.

That was however the most help that the Great Lord would give his half-blood brother since the boy's mother had removed them both from under his protection at the Western Palace. But Sesshoumaru had taken his father's last words to heart when he'd asked if Sesshoumaru had anything to protect; his father had given the rest of his life for his baby son and his mother. Sesshoumaru would not waste his adored father's life by failing to watch over the whelp no matter how much he begrudged the task, and as it was obvious that such a small hanyou pup would not have survived on his own after his mother's death, it fell on the older reluctant half-brother.

Sesshoumaru had been most displeased with the hopeless look Inuyasha had in his eyes as he'd fled from Kagome and himself. If one of their father's powerful fangs was not up to scratch, just because the wielder of it was lacking in his usual power, it would make it that much harder to defeat Naraku. As he searched, Sesshoumaru pondered on how he was going to inspire his little brother, considering that it was his action that had pushed Inuyasha over the edge in the first place.

Informing Inuyasha of the threatening promise he had made to Kikyou's copy should she attempt to harm the hanyou would not work; Inuyasha would forbid such action to be taken. He would then move to shield her at the risk of his own life, because his honour would dictate that he upheld his vow to protect her. Sesshoumaru of course understood, he was an honourable male himself, but he could not see how it applied in connection with the clay copy who was not the one promised. His brother was such an immature fool. Still Sesshoumaru needed to explain his own actions to Inuyasha now and he followed the trail to a cave entrance hidden by an overhang that led to a sheer drop to the river below.

Inuyasha was not to be seen in the cave and Sesshoumaru was puzzled, his brother had been here without a doubt. His scent and the saline of tears coupled with deep despair was almost suffocating, despite the fresh breeze that was making the scent dissipate. Sesshoumaru followed the trail to where the scent was heaviest at one side of the cave and he saw that there was a double wall of rock with a concealed crawl way at the bottom. 'Good find little brother', Sesshoumaru thought ruefully, 'if a little undignified for me to follow.'

Mindful that on his hands and knees he would be at a great disadvantage when he reached the end of the crawl way, Sesshoumaru's senses were on full alert for any attack by his brother. Surprisingly though there was no immediate sign of Inuyasha; his scent was there definitely, but there was neither sight nor sound of him as Sesshoumaru straightened up. The Daiyoukai's senses were still on full alert and he found himself in yet another cave, this one though showed signs of being lived in. There was a well established fire pit and in a corner, a few old blankets that Sesshoumaru recognised as having come from the palace many years before, along with various other personal belongings.

Inuyasha was here though, right at the back of the cave; sitting with his knees to his chest with his fringe covering his eyes. He did not look up or acknowledge Sesshoumaru in any way and Sesshoumaru wasn't even sure if his presence had registered with Inuyasha at all. His little brother looked so forlorn that it actually made Sesshoumaru's heart clench in his chest as he remembered all of the other times that he had been the cause of the pup's grief. In fact a worm of shame crept in as he considered that he had been no more than the worse sort of bully to the child.

For months now Sesshoumaru had known that his feelings of hatred for Inuyasha were waning and as he matured he could see that his own grief had coloured his anger. The hanyou was only a pup, yet he had accomplished so much; and it was evident to the older youkai that Inuyasha still loved his older brother, just as he had as a whelp. It really was time the boy was given a chance. As Sesshoumaru admitted that, he felt the walls of his heart crumble as he finally let go of the old misplaced jealousy and allowed the idea of being a proper caring and loving older brother warm him.

He was further amazed that the feeling was a very pleasant one and suddenly for the first time in their history together, all of his hatred fell away and he felt stronger. He walked over to Inuyasha and sat down next to him, but even then the hanyou didn't move; neither though did he resist when Sesshoumaru lifted Inuyasha's chin to look him in the eyes. The boy's eyes horrified him, the colour had actually changed to an un-burnished gold; there was no inner fire to give them brilliance anymore. Not even the sheen of tears gave them lustre as they ran unheeded down his face.

What was more concerning was the lack of resistance, Inuyasha did not fight or push him away; it was as if the pup was a boneless doll. He looked small, almost fragile as he curled in on himself and without the cocky face and sneering mouth he was used to seeing; Sesshoumaru could see how young Inuyasha really was. A desire, almost a need to protect him arose in Sesshoumaru and he gathered the unresisting boy into his arms, rocking him gently, but there was still no response. Sesshoumaru had to do something quickly before Inuyasha became catatonic, something that would reach him and pull him out of this stupor, and tightening his grip without hurting him he said;

"I apologise Inuyasha, I am sorry for not being an adequate guardian for you." There was no response, but instead of becoming angry as he would have done only recently, Sesshoumaru carried on; strangely finding it easier than he thought to open up and explain to his silent little brother.

"I failed Father by allowing you and your mother to leave and making you fend for yourselves. I should have anticipated that she would take you away once she found out how I used to hurt you whenever you were left in my care. At the time I thought I was being clever at her expense, offering to take her precious baby, my little brother and giving her some rest from you. I thought her a poor weak human, and she thought I was being kind and just wanted to play with you. I found out how strong she really was when you both left, and how lonely it was around the Palace without your little footsteps and presence anymore."

Sesshoumaru used his sleeve to wipe his brother's face. The only sign of understanding his words was the fresh flow of tears from Inuyasha, and seeing them made it easier for Sesshoumaru to confess;

"I love you, little brother and I really missed you." At this assertion from his brother, Inuyasha turned to face Sesshoumaru; his face was bleak and expressionless, but at least it was a response.

"No, Sessh, you don't; this is no different to any other time, you are nice and it's wonderful for a while and then you turn, well I'm not falling for it any longer. You've marked Kagome only to hurt me, you don't really want her; but even though I know that, it makes no difference, it still hurts too much to be so hated. Here, my sword is yours, I'll even put it in your belt for you so you don't have to touch it; you all can defeat Naraku without me, I feel nothing anymore, not even vengeance. Kill me now and leave me here."

"You need to know why I marked the Miko as mine Inuyasha..."

"No, I don't; you've always hurt me brother, but this is the last time. You have won Sesshoumaru, I'll not fight anymore." Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru straight in the eyes, wishing only that he could see love there; then he turned his head and bared his neck, submitting to death. Seeing the throat of his defeated brother exposed like that, Sesshoumaru's fangs lengthened once again as he prepared to strike. Inuyasha looked longingly at Sesshoumaru's beautiful but deadly face, then closed his eyes for the last time, and with a small sob, prepared for death.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Reasons

Sesshoumaru looked down with a feeling of genuine sadness at the seemingly boneless body of his little brother that he still held firmly in his arms. Inuyasha's head hung lifelessly backwards over Sesshoumaru's arm, exposing his blood stained throat, but Sesshoumaru could not bring himself to put the boy down yet. He sat with him tenderly held in his lap and stroked the silver hair, petting the puppy ears and remembered. At one time the response he would have got from Inuyasha would have been of pleasure or pain, as always depending on how Sesshoumaru was treating him at the time.

A tiny gasp of dismay and grief from near Sesshoumaru's knee interrupted his reverie and he turned his unusually stormy eyes from his brother's face to glare at Myouga. The little flea youkai had sought out Inuyasha's hideout and now he braved the Daiyoukai and made his way up to Inuyasha's head.

"No, no, no... Lord Inuyasha. Wake up My Lord." Of course he received no reply and Myouga's watery eyes beseeched Sesshoumaru, finding long lost courage to plead with him; "Sire, what has happened, what have you done?" Myouga squeaked as Sesshoumaru gripped him in his claws and squeezed; he had questions of his own for the flea.

"Myouga, what did you teach Inuyasha of his inu-hanyou heritage; specifically what did you say about mating marks?"

Myouga was surprised at the question and wondered just what Sesshoumaru wanted to know and why. Therefore instead of jumping away as fast as he could when he'd been released from the pressure of the poison claws, Myouga once again looked at the pale, still face of Inuyasha. He noted the dark shadows under the closed eyes and even the normal rosy colour of the boy's lips had gone and was hinting at a deathlike blue; finally he took more of the courage he didn't know he possessed, to stand on Sesshoumaru's nose.

"I was instructed by you, yourself Sire, to teach him nothing. You emphatically said that once Inuyasha left the Palace of the West, he was not entitled to know the mysteries of his inu heritage. Of course the pup's mother while she was alive taught him all she knew. Inuyasha was aware of his mother's own mating mark and what it meant; he even asked me once whether it would hurt when he found someone to mark. How could I answer him that he would never find someone who would be willing to mate a hanyou?"

"His mother was not mate marked Myouga, I thought you knew this. My father only took one mate, my mother. Inuyasha is a bastard son, born to one of my father's spoils of war. She was a peace offering only, for whom he felt pity and obviously enough affection to save her and the pup; he didn't dishonour Mother further by mating the woman."

"I was unaware of Inu no Taishou's domestic arrangements at the time Sire; I just assumed...I think the lady felt she was mated."

"A delusion only; or maybe a deception for the sake of decency for her son. We have failed him, I have failed him Myouga; Inuyasha no longer cared whether I accepted him or not, he just wanted me to kill him. I have never seen anyone with such dead eyes while still alive; there was no light in his face at all..." Sesshoumaru said almost to himself. Myouga tried to fight his tears; despite the boy's rudeness to him, the flea loved his young and temperamental lordling, and seeing Inuyasha so lifeless broke Myouga's old heart.

"He looks too peaceful now Sire, this ending would not please your great father; can you do nothing for him? Tenseiga perhaps, please reconsider Sire."

"Tenseiga won't work for Inuyasha now Myouga." Sesshoumaru said quietly, as if not wishing to disturb the dead and Myouga hung his head, weeping for his young master.

In the meantime Kagome was wondering just what had happened; she felt disoriented and was unhappy at the disdainful looks that Kouga was giving her. Suddenly though his manner changed and he crept up and sniffed at her neck in surprise, then he bestowed her with a genuine smile and said;

"Congratulations Kagome, there is only one higher lady in the whole of the Western Lands, if not all lands, than you now and that is Sesshoumaru's mother."

"Why, what has Sesshoumaru done? Did he..., bite my neck; there was a sharp pain, but at the time he was very distracting." Kagome said blushing; Kouga raised his eyes at this, smirking.

"Yes, he has marked you as his, Kagome; you..." Kouga didn't finish because Kagome was instantly angry, her aura flaring around her dangerously.

"How dare he, how _dare_ he...wait...Inuyasha...that was his cry I heard wasn't it? I must find him and explain." Kagome turned to run after the hanyou, but Kouga stopped her and gripped her by her arms firmly, telling her to wait.

"Sesshoumaru has already gone to him, don't you remember?"

"Yes I do, but I don't trust him Kouga; he manipulates Inuyasha too much, he'll harm him somehow."

"Mutt face can hold his own against his brother Kagome." Kouga said, but Kagome looked sadly at him and said in a soft voice that the wolf had to take seriously;

"No, he can't; not against Sesshoumaru's cruel mind games. Inuyasha is in danger Kouga, I must go to him." She struggled against Kouga, who nodded that he understood, but he still restrained her,

"Sesshoumaru asked me to explain the mark to you before you do anything." Kouga was insistent and Kagome nearly hit him in her effort to get free; but then she calmed down, as she wanted ammunition to use against Sesshoumaru when she caught up with him.

"Very well Kouga, tell me more please, explain this mark and how it makes me the highest but one woman in the land? Tell me how this mark is not just another way to get at Inuyasha by his cruel brother?" Kagome was angry by now and barely containing her patience, she was desperate to get to Inuyasha and purify his lordly brother.

"Listen girl, you have to trust Sesshoumaru, he has marked you, as part of his pack. With all the clans that are coming for this battle, no one will touch you now who is not an enemy already; leaving you unmarked in any way would make you fair game for any who wanted you."

"Part of Sesshoumaru's pack?"

"Yes, you have been personally marked by the highest lord we have. As he has no heirs yet and no Lady, you are highest in his pack; even that little runt who follows him everywhere and is also personally marked, is not as high as you. His mother is not part of his pack, although of course she is clan. No one will dare come near you except to protect you, and any of the inu clans will make sure you are safe before they are themselves. It means far more than just being acknowledged as being protected; Sesshoumaru has done all he can to keep you safe."

Kagome had to think about that, and as they started walking slowly back to the camp, she carried on her questions.

"Are all youkai pack marked in this way Kouga; are you?"

"Yes to both questions; it is essential to recognise your pack or especially clan members who may get spread out, or for family groups. Pack markings protect us all and identify us to others; especially in times like now, when we all need to know who belongs to the allied clans."

"I wonder why Inuyasha never marked all of us as his pack; I know that is how he thinks of us, and I must admit it's a nice feeling to belong. Strange, but it seems to be at a deep level in me, I really feel safe." Kagome mused and Kouga slowed down at her question, making her stop to look at him; his voice was sombre.

"Only someone who is marked themselves and therefore clan approved can mark another, Kagome; this law is the same in any pack. Just as it is law that if someone loses his mark for any reason and becomes outcast, his family or pack can only be re-marked by someone willing to take the risk of them. The safety of the pack is paramount, even over the needs of the individual." Kagome digested this bit of information.

"So you are saying that no one has marked Inuyasha as family or pack?" She whispered, horrified at this new development and Kouga nodded, hanging his head as if ashamed; although it was not his responsibility or something he had control over.

"As the closest living relative, Sesshoumaru is the only one who was entitled to mark Inuyasha after his father's death, and he obviously hasn't done it. But it means more than just being outcast from society Kagome, for Inuyasha to have never been marked means that he is fair game for any; it says to any youkai high or low that no one considers him deserving of protection or even life."

"My poor Inuyasha, whatever has he done to deserve any of this?" She burst into tears and Kouga had no need to answer her rhetorical question. He just moved in to offer her the comfort she needed, by taking her in his arms as if she was his sister, and letting her cry on his shoulder. Kagome wept for a while until suddenly realisation hit her;

"Inuyasha doesn't know about pack marks, does he? He thinks Sesshoumaru has marked me in another way; that is why he ran isn't it?" Kouga nodded at her again.

"It is almost unheard of for an adult to be marked as anything but a mate; I must admit I thought that was what had happened at first myself, especially when I saw you two together. If Inuyasha doesn't know about pack marks...that must be what Sesshoumaru's realised...Inuyasha has misunderstood. That's why he's gone after him. I hope he finds him before Inuyasha does something stupid." Kouga could have smacked himself in the mouth for letting it run away with him when he saw the huge worried eyes of Kagome.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Understanding

"Myouga, desist from making that unseemly noise." Sesshoumaru said, but he was not harsh even though the little flea was beginning to annoy him. Myouga heard the warning however and pulled out his handkerchief and tried to stem the flow of his tears.

"Please Sire, try once more with Tenseiga." Myouga dared to say and Sesshoumaru looked at the flea with a hard stare, which was rapidly changing to one of anger at the seeming disrespect of his person by the obviously distraught flea.

"You doubt the word of This Sesshoumaru, flea? Tenseiga only works only if the bearers of the underworld are present and as Inuyasha is not dead, there are no bearers; therefore it cannot work." Sesshoumaru's anger vanished as he noticed the bemused expression on Myouga's face; it was obvious that Myouga had assumed the worst concerning his young master. Sesshoumaru decided not to torment the little servant any longer considering the little retainer's grief was genuine.

"Inuyasha has been under much strain recently Myouga; he lost consciousness on receiving the pack mark. I am waiting for him to recover now as there are many things we have to discuss in private. You will leave us and go back to the village, keep watch for the arrival of the clans." Sesshoumaru explained and Myouga, with one last look at his sleeping and not dead master, jumped off in obedience to his Lordship.

Now he was left alone again with his little brother, Sesshoumaru could tell that Inuyasha was beginning to revive. The pup's breathing had started to quicken and the cold, clammy feel of his skin had warmed up with the colour returning to his face and lips. Unaware, but instinctively feeling safe within the secure feeling of Sesshoumaru's arms, Inuyasha fell into a natural and much needed sleep. Sesshoumaru knew that the best thing at the moment for the boy was to allow the rest, at least for a while; however time was pressing and the Daiyoukai was needed to be there at the gathering of the clans, as the Lord of the Inu.

Inuyasha was half way between asleep and conscious and he felt different; safe and as if he was cared for. Not wanting it to end, he snuggled further into the comfort, feeling as he hadn't done for a very long time, welcome and loved. Inuyasha indulged himself against his better judgement, knowing that harsh reality would assert itself as soon as he wakened. But no matter how hard he tried to stay asleep and in his dream, he could feel that reality pull at him with his returning senses.

His ears swivelled first as he got his bearings, taking note of the crackling fire; he could also feel it's warmth on his face. Then Inuyasha stiffened slightly, he was not dreaming now and was definitely being held and by someone strong; that someone was petting him, stroking his hair and gently scratching the base of his ears in a lazy but wonderful fashion. As his senses flooded back, Inuyasha's brain registered what his sense of smell was telling him, that this other person was Sesshoumaru. Suddenly Inuyasha was wide awake and alert, remembering the situation and aware of the danger he could be in.

Pulling away gently however from Sesshoumaru's grasp, Inuyasha went to stand as far away from his brother as he could. As he did so, his hand flew to cover the bite mark on his neck and he looked at Sesshoumaru in surprise. His brother just looked back calmly albeit with a trace of regret in his eyes; then he stood up and approached Inuyasha slowly and without threat, to wrap his arms around his astonished sibling. Inuyasha tensed immediately and started to push his brother away, so unlike his needy actions of a minute ago. Sesshoumaru knew he needed to speak gently if he wished his brother to listen, so he tried to soothe and not antagonise Inuyasha with his explanation.

"You are in no longer in any danger from This Sesshoumaru Inuyasha, not now or ever; you have no further cause to be wary of me. Myouga informed me that you are in ignorance about the marking, therefore I shall elucidate. The mark I gave the Miko is the same as I have now given to you; it is a pack mark, identifying you as belonging to me. It offers protection from any others who come for the final battle." Inuyasha snorted in derision, his brother always used such elaborate words that the hanyou didn't understand, although he got the gist; wrapping his arms round himself and not withstanding Sesshoumaru's embrace, he replied.

"Oh, I understand; you won't kill me now, you need Tessaiga for the battle and I shall be gone soon after. The worthless stain from Father's blood will no longer sully your Western Inheritance, will it Sesshoumaru? The line will be pure and clean again. Of course I know nothing; and it was because _you_ kept me in my ignorance, not Myouga. He told me that I was not to know about my background on your order, and that I had no place to belong, that I was unwanted by anyone. I asked him where I could go, just after my Mama died; who now was going to look after me?

"Of course Myouga wasn't quite as blunt as that, I was only a tiny pup after all; he blustered a lot as he does, but he made sure I understood. I couldn't help but understand over the following years." Inuyasha's words tailed off as he tried to hide the bitter unhappiness choking his voice. There was nothing Sesshoumaru could think of to say in reply, and so he remained silent; Inuyasha just slumped and sighed, sounding defeated.

"Look, just go on back to camp Sesshoumaru; go and be with that little girl of yours, I'm sure she misses you. I don't need coddling or any encouragement to fight tomorrow; I'll be there and I will be ready for that bastard Naraku." Inuyasha tried pulling away from his brother's arms, but it proved futile; Sesshoumaru just held him closer, resting his head on top of Inuyasha's. Words were obviously not proof enough for his little brother yet, and the older brother was not surprised; but in the past, Sesshoumaru's actions regarding Inuyasha were not to be trusted either. He was musing on what he could do when Inuyasha spoke again.

"Don't do this to me Sessh, please, don't mess with me anymore; I won't be able to fight if I can't trust in your hate. I can cope with this mark as it serves your purpose, but I can't deal with kindness while waiting for the stab in the back." Inuyasha dropped his head again, hiding his expression behind his unruly fringe. Sesshoumaru again said nothing to this; but his fingers found the base of his baby brother's ears once more, although he was surprised when they flattened and tried to hide in the silver hair. As he stroked them gently Sesshoumaru felt an unfamiliar area on one ear, a place where the fur did not quite cover the join of ear to head.

"I have no memory of this lack of fur on your ear Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru mused; "and I am not 'playing' with you; I was wrong, I admit it, I wish to make amends." He sounded sincere but Inuyasha had fallen for his brother's tricks before; freeing himself from Sesshoumaru at last, he looked round with a look of ice worthy of his brother, and said in an expressionless voice;

"You did that to my ear Sesshoumaru, you with your poison claw; but I allowed it, I didn't stop your torture by crying that time. I thought that maybe if you really did cut my ears off, rather than just threaten and scratch them, you might accept me. You were laughing with your friends and forgot what you were doing, so I took advantage of you. That was the time mother came and fetched me and we left, _if_ you remember. I was so stupid, I thought the pain would be worth it, but as usual it never was." Inuyasha finished speaking and Sesshoumaru once again felt stabbed in the heart for the agonies he had put his little brother through.

Inuyasha walked away from his brother towards another solid looking wall of rock, which in turn was an illusion hiding a maze of twists and turns leading to the outside wall. He walked assuredly down the correct path but before he could leave the confines of the passage into the clear air however, Sesshoumaru grabbed him again. The newly formed pack mark was making him feel very protective of the still disturbingly unsettled hanyou. Holding him firmly from behind and bending his head down, Sesshoumaru whispered in Inuyasha's ear.

"How can This Sesshoumaru prove my remorse to you Little Brother; how can I reclaim your love again?" Inuyasha turned to look up at him, seeming not to care that his eyes glistening and tears were once again evident on his cheeks and for once making Sesshoumaru need to swallow a suspicious lump in his own throat.

"You can't Brother; even if it what you say was real, it is all too late, much too late."

Back at the camp, quite a bit of bustle was happening; Kagome had arrived back with Kouga and she was now in deep conversation with Sango, who was trying to comfort the worried girl whilst being professionally intrigued by the mark on her neck. Kouga though had gone straight over to his friends and their pack of wolves. Rin and Shippou were sitting sheltered by Ah Un, colouring in pictures and giggling to each other under Jaken's scornful gaze. Meanwhile Miroku, after greeting Kagome very warmly and showing interest as well in the mark, went and sat down by the fire.

Miroku looked as if he was dozing, but in fact he was thinking hard; he had become convinced they were all being watched. Not that there was any surprise in that, but he thought it might be advantageous if he could find out to what extent Naraku was spying on them. Getting up he announced that he was just going to stretch his legs and he wandered around the camp, stopping to talk nonchalantly to the other members of the group and occasionally wandering a little into the forest. Without being obvious about it, Miroku noticed the despicable, but highly efficient little bees that Naraku used as spies.

His careful search revealed that the nasty insects were all round the perimeter of the clearing; keeping their distance and mainly staying hidden. Miroku wondered if that were all of them or if any were further away and to test this out, he walked in a more deliberate line as if to go to the hot spring a little way off. Although not turning to look at it, the monk was aware when one of the insects turned from observing the others to follow him. Miroku then carried on his walk and stopped at a little shrine marker, and knelt down to offer a prayer, before meditating and returning to camp.

Miroku thought for a bit longer and then casually approached Kouga, sitting down next to him and smiling in a friendly manner. However instead of the casual banter the wolf was expecting, Miroku indicated that he wanted to talk seriously with him. He spoke softly and yet laughed loudly and Kouga recognised that Miroku wanted to hide what he was saying from someone.

"Kouga, do I understand correctly that the reason Lady Kagome bears Sesshoumaru's pack mark is because there are other youkai coming to fight with us against Naraku?"

"Yes monk, there are many on their way; in fact I can tell you they are very close now. Why, is something the matter?"

"No, nothing's wrong; but something maybe to our advantage. I don't think Naraku is aware of the fact; he is using those bees to watch us in this clearing, but not taking notice of much outside it. We are all here so I think his only question at the moment is wondering where Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are; and perhaps relishing in the apparent torment that the older is putting on the younger. He must have seen some of what has happened earlier; it probably doesn't really matter if he does know about the clans, but if he doesn't, the longer he is unprepared..."

"The better it will be for us."Kouga finished, nodding his head. He turned to Ginta saying; "Will you go and hunt me a rabbit Ginta while I talk to the monk" Ginta looked at Kouga quickly and ran off into the forest; Kouga's sharp blue eyes noticing that no bee followed him, they were probably only needed to track the major players and keep general watch. Ginta returned fairly soon with a rabbit which Kouga proceeded to devour raw, much to his amusement of Miroku's disgust.

"To each their own monk." he said laughing; he then turned to Hakkaku and whispered quickly, "I need you to travel south; appeal to the chiefs of the clans that are coming for the battle and ask them to stop and camp. Ask them to await Lord Sesshoumaru, and Hakkaku, if you see you are being trailed by those loathsome bees, come back and go no further."

While Hakkaku took his turn to leave the camp, Kouga caused a diversion by taking off as well; he had scented the approach of the Inu brothers, aware of the following bee. He slowed down to a stop in front of them, respectfully bowing slightly to Sesshoumaru who watched him carefully, while at the time taking shocking note of Inuyasha. The sight of the hanyou was pitiful; his strength was there, but his face had lost any of the mischief that was usually apparent under his normal facade of arrogance.

Kouga soon apprised Sesshoumaru of what he and the monk had thought; the Daiyoukai concurred that it was most likely and as he could easily outrun any of 'that vermin' as he called the bees, he did just that, and flew off to meet the clans. Kouga was left to accompany Inuyasha, who was too silent and the most miserable he'd ever seen him, back to camp.

"It's about time that idiot recognised you officially Inuyasha; but don't think I can't still kick your ass, just because you wear that mark." Kouga was just trying to lift his companion out of his bleakness, hoping for the usual insulting reply, but he only got a tired 'Feh' in response. So he gave up the fight and just walked with him, hoping that Inuyasha would perhaps now see him as a friend.

There was great relief when the two boys walked back into the camp; Kagome immediately ran straight for Inuyasha, enfolding him in her embrace, which after a brief pause, the hanyou returned. When she finally let him go, Inuyasha sat down looking exhausted and took some of the food Sango offered as well, only then realising how hungry he was. Things soon settled down again and Kagome and Sango talked quietly with Inuyasha; Kagome leaned against his shoulder, gently touching him and afraid to let him go, trying to pretend that nothing was wrong.

But Inuyasha was more distant and lost in his thoughts than was good for him, and Kagome couldn't reach the parts of his mind that concerned Sesshoumaru. His brother had always been able to unnerve him and it didn't matter how hard Inuyasha tried to see through his games, the hanyou fell for them without fail. The ridiculous thing was, he was just as desperate for Sesshoumaru's approval and love now as he always had been.

Miroku saw Hakkaku came back and go off hunting again with Ginta after having a brief word with Kouga; then he noticed the bleak eyes of his friend, Inuyasha looked haunted. Making up his mind that he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, Miroku bent down and put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder; then, when he had his attention he said;

"You and I are going to the hot springs, we are going to talk and you are going to relax my friend." To his immense surprise, Inuyasha did not fight him, and this was more disconcerting than anything. As the pair walked to the spring, Miroku was aware once again of being followed, but there was nothing he could do about it. However he doubted that Naraku would get any fresh information from them that would aid his cause.

Miroku knew from experience that Inuyasha would not talk to him at first; in fact it was not until the hanyou was nearly asleep due to the heat that they shared their thoughts and learned about one another. Each though had gained a good friend in the other over the years and each knew about the life of the other to a great extent; they could talk without sentiment about growing up, and even laugh at some of their indiscretions.

"Come Inuyasha, tell me about what happened with Sesshoumaru; no messing about now my friend, you are obviously not your usual self and you need to be on top form tomorrow." Miroku hoped for some comeback, but there was no answer; not even a 'mind your own business' from his companion. Miroku supposed he hadn't really expected Inuyasha to open up when to his surprise it was as if the floodgates opened and Inuyasha began to tell Miroku all. The monk stayed silent, touched by the trust Inuyasha was showing him.

Somewhere looking in the mirror of a child of nothing, their arch enemy was rejoicing at the puffy red eyes and pale complexion of the half youkai; apart from the fact that he was a sadist and enjoyed the misery of others, it was obvious to him that Inuyasha's heart was broken and to his mind that would make it easier to kill him. Needless to say, Naraku was in his element, as he learned all about the mental agony, Sesshoumaru had caused Inuyasha. So the inu hanyou didn't hate his brother, far from it; oh yes, this could be used. Naraku withdrew his gaze from the mirror to think how he could use this information to his benefit.

While the bees had vanished from spying on the two in the hot spring, another pair of golden eyes still kept watch and listened to the conversation. Miroku had heard all Inuyasha had to say and was deliberating on his reply. Finally he said;

"Give your brother another chance, Inuyasha; from what you've said, this seems different from all those other times. Why not give him the benefit of the doubt; after all, it can do you no real harm now can it? After all is said and done, Sesshoumaru is the one that will be left without you around; you could be no more miserable than you are now, whichever way things work out tomorrow."

"Keh, what do you know and who says I'm miserable over that bastard? Inuyasha fumed; "Just why, if he really means it, why now, when it's far too late?"

"Not miserable Inuyasha; when you alone are cooling the water with your tears?"

"Shut up monk," Inuyasha got out of the water and dressed; but he waited for Miroku, just to show he was not really angry with him. After all he was right, at this stage of time for the hanyou, now was not the time to hold a grudge even against Sesshoumaru. They walked back to the camp in silence, Inuyasha did feel better for having spoken with Miroku and Kouga noted that he looked more like his old self. But for the watcher in the woods with the golden eyes, he was feeling the whole weight of lost opportunity, 'far too late', what dreadful words they were together.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Preparation

"What do you see, when you look at your half brother Lord Sesshoumaru?" The cool and expressionless voice startled Sesshoumaru from his thoughts, although it did not show and he chose not to look around; he merely stayed put on a branch in the trees. The un-dead Miko was no threat to him and he didn't deign to acknowledge her. Kikyou in turn ignored the omission and carried on in her impersonal and cold way;

"You see an impurity, do you not Sesshoumaru? He is a living insult to the noble youkai who sired him; a weakling, his human heritage only too evident in his slighter frame. His skin glows with the flush of dirty human blood, and those ridiculous ears draw attention to the shame of his birth. That is what you see whenever the hanyou crosses your path, whereas _I_ see a taint to his humanity. I see a corrupted person, the misbegotten shame of his mother, who bears the claws and fangs of something subhuman. He deserves to die for even thinking about remaining a hanyou for that girl; I will take him with me and remove the stain of his birth."

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but listen to her words and wonder about the depth of hatred in them. He recognised the sentiments, but hearing it from another now appalled him; he had let go of his own jealousy over Inuyasha. Then, since marking him as pack, Sesshoumaru truly no longer had any of those feelings; realising they had been carefully cultivated to give justification to the persecution of the younger brother. His claws began to ache with the desire of ending this malicious creature's life, but now was not the time; she might still have a role to play against Naraku, so instead he smiled to himself and spoke.

"That is precisely where the girl wins over you or I, Miko. She sees only Inuyasha; she only desires the person he is in body and mind and cares not what he is. It is she who makes him strong despite any others who would destroy him; he soars high on that love and he returns it. You are now jealous and in your hatred of them both, you wish only to harm him; but I have warned you before, This Sesshoumaru has claim on the hanyou's life and you will not succeed." Kikyou was fuming at his answer, but she hid it well and her reply was almost a sneer;

"Inuyasha is full of self doubt Sesshoumaru; doubt you have helped put deep in his mind. He will come to me; he believes he owes me his life and he knows that his death will end his pain. There is great desire in him now to escape this world and it's hatred of him; he has become tired, his soul is worn out and longs for release."

"Inuyasha will recover with the care and concern of his friends, once Naraku is perished." Sesshoumaru tried to sound disinterested, but something in his tone gave him away to Kikyou and she smiled triumphantly.

"You said before that you didn't care that Inuyasha hated you My Lord; but you misled me, you do care, very much don't you? You also know that if you harm me in any way, Inuyasha would hate you beyond reconciliation and you would lose him again. Don't try to stop his fate from happening _Lord _Sesshoumaru; I am far more powerful than you know." With that Kikyou faded into the background leaving Sesshoumaru to brood.

_'You are wrong Miko, I was wrong. Inuyasha is not weak, nor a disgrace to either part of his heritage; his achievements would have made both his parents proud. It is I who was born strong and pure who has still to accomplish this.'_

The camp was settling down for the night, the wolves, animal and youkai were already curled up together near the fire; they weren't asleep, but resting to be ready for whatever was ahead. Shippou and Rin were taking advantage of the sturdy dragon to keep comfortable, and although her companion was already asleep, Rin refused to join him as she was waiting for Sesshoumaru to return. The four friends who had been chatting quietly only a few moments ago had now fallen into silence; because Inuyasha had actually gone to sleep, his head in Kagome's lap. She was leaning quite comfortably against a tree trunk with his jacket around her warming and cushioning her back, and stroking his forehead.

Silent and almost ghost-like, Sesshoumaru entered the camp; those who were still awake acknowledged him as he went to sit down near his own companions. Rin studied him for a while from her place near to Shippou, and then she came to sit on her Lord's lap, much to his surprise. She hadn't done that for a long time, not since she had been getting older in fact, and Sesshoumaru looked straight at her, questioning her with his eyes. Rin didn't answer him, even though she could understand his silent stare, but she clung to him as if afraid he was going to leave her.

"Rin?" he questioned gently. He tightened his arm to give her encouragement and she looked back with love shining in her eyes, but also a slight fear and he was immediately on alert for what had put it there. Her words though explained and made him realise how perceptive the child was to her surroundings.

"Everyone is so sad, Lord Sesshoumaru; even you, and it makes Rin scared." She was not really scared by her scent, he noticed, more unsettled. But Sesshoumaru didn't deny her words, nor would he lie to the girl, or give her false hopes; it was not in his nature to sugar coat the truth, even for the sensitivities of a young child.

"Trouble is coming Rin; very soon, but you will be protected as you always are. Now however you must sleep, all of us will need to be rested; to worry about tomorrow is a useless waste of your energy over matters you cannot prevent." The softly but firmly spoken reply made tremendous sense to Rin, reassuring her that Sesshoumaru was still in charge. So she settled straight down to sleep, with complete confidence that everything would be alright, but without getting out of his lap. Sighing, Sesshoumaru resigned himself to being her pillow and if the truth be told, her little warm body was a comfort to him as well.

When all was quiet, Sesshoumaru's eyes were drawn to the sleeping figure of his brother, appraising him. Physically there seemed to be nothing wrong with him; the boy's colour was much restored and his breathing was steady, deep and rhythmic, but not unnaturally so. Inuyasha's state of mind however was an entirely different matter, but nothing could be done about that for now. Watching as Kagome tenderly cared for the pup, Sesshoumaru was determined that if they survived Naraku, he would make sure that Inuyasha would have a future with his living Miko.

Sometime during the night, Sesshoumaru was brought back from his musings by the feeling that he was being watched. His gaze unerringly tuned to where his brother lay, to find a pair of golden eyes that were shining with a strange light in the dying embers of the fire. Inuyasha was staring at him intently, and had he been anything but a hunter himself, the stare would have totally unnerved him. Sesshoumaru realised that Inuyasha was watching him as he had tended to the little girl on his lap; the Daiyoukai had been almost absentmindedly, untangling her hair strand by strand, thereby soothing her slightly restless sleep.

Inuyasha continued to watch his brother silently, remembering a time when he too had been petted like that; then he closed his eyes against the sight and turned his head away. He remembered vividly how pain would always follow any tender demonstration from Sesshoumaru; Inuyasha would be pinched, or his hair viciously yanked, or his ears twisted. Sesshoumaru could read Inuyasha very well, the younger brother had always been an open book to him; so much so, that it had been easy for Sesshoumaru to know how to hurt him, and he could follow Inuyasha's train of thought now. With his new understanding of his own motives and the lack of hatred he now harboured, Sesshoumaru tried once more to reach out to his brother.

"Forgive me Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said softly and genuinely. He was not surprised to see Inuyasha's eyes glaze over instantly with tears; this time however they did not fall, the hanyou blinked them away.

"Damn you, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha whispered, knowing that his brother would hear him loud and clear. "I know what you are doing; you are trying to make me too weak to fight. You want to beat Naraku and rub my nose in the fact that a stupid hanyou couldn't even hold it together long enough to do this one last thing. Well, it ain't gonna work, my pack is relying on me to put them first and not leave them to your mercy and Kikyou needs me to avenge her. It's the very last thing I can do; I will not fail them...and...and if you hurt that kid, I'll kill you."

With that, and before he couldn't control his emotion anymore, Inuyasha leapt into the leafy boughs of the highest tree, hiding away from the hurtful sight of his brother being gentle with a little child. Sesshoumaru's heart sank and the strange hollow feeling was new, but he also understood that Inuyasha didn't really hate him at all; he just didn't trust the older brother to have changed towards him. Sesshoumaru supposed he couldn't blame Inuyasha given their past history, but he didn't know what to do to put things right; his little brother was so stubborn.

"He doesn't really mean it Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Inuyasha will forgive you; he's just cross and unhappy at the moment." Rin was no longer asleep; instead she was looking at him with understanding and adoration in her eyes. With a well controlled start, because he hadn't realised she'd awoken, the fact was not lost on him that he had seen the exact same expression a long time ago in a pair of huge golden eyes, which made him wish he could turn back time. He felt his breath hitch strangely in his throat and he was comforted by a little hand stroking his hair.

From then on, sleep eluded both the boys and they both saw the dark of night turn to grey in the paler light before the dawn. They both watched the stars fade from view and turned towards the sun as it started to rise, warming the air and burning off the dew. All too soon the sound of the camp stirring assaulted their ears, the noises getting louder as people awakened. The banked fires were encouraged to life again and food was prepared for breakfast; not that many of them felt like eating as the tension of pre-battle nerves took hold.

But the food smelled appetising and most managed to eat, knowing they would need their full strength. By the time things were cleared away, the noise in the camp had become a subdued hum as last minute checks on equipment were made. The atmosphere became a little strained when Kikyou appeared, but as Inuyasha had already retreated back to his branch with Tessaiga, she left, after speaking with Kagome about the best strategy with their combined arrows. This was no time for personal grudges, that could come later, assuming there was a later for them all. Miroku and Sango had come to an understanding between themselves, and now they were sitting together, Miroku for once keeping his hand to himself.

Kagome rummaged in her backpack for the last of her sweets for Shippou and Rin to share, mainly to help keep them occupied and to stop them worrying. She played some games with them and then gave them a pack of cards, crayons and a colouring book to share. They were to stay put in a nearby cave with Ah-un and a barrier to protect them during the fight. As he watched her from his branch, Inuyasha thought with deep regret and longing, that Kagome would have made a wonderful mother for his pups. All he could pray for now was that she would still be alive to be a good mother in the future; even though, she would have to have her family with someone other than him.

Unable to keep his mind off such depressing thoughts, Inuyasha jumped down to scout the perimeter of the camp. The day was promising to be warm and slightly oppressive; but how much of that was actual weather, and how much was the general atmosphere wasn't so easy to tell. His nose was working overtime, identifying everyone in the camp and their positions without conscious thought. He could tell by scent alone that most were apprehensive, some were scared and others just nervous and on edge; and then he could feel the cool, calm and collected aura of someone so confident in himself, that it could only be Sesshoumaru.

Despite himself Inuyasha smiled at this; his brother could be going on a picnic for all the concern he showed. The Daiyoukai held himself so self-contained and yet for all their differences, Inuyasha felt reassured, and his spirit lifted just a little bit as he took heart in his brother's confidence. Then suddenly there was the warm ghost of a hand that caressed his ears and continued down his hair; the barest squeeze around his shoulders and the slightest of whispers in his ears, before the warmth left him with the scent of his brother in his nose;

"It is never 'too late' Little One. Remember that today." Then he was gone, leaving Inuyasha with a comforting shiver down his spine. Although Sesshoumaru had not gone long when another scent assailed Inuyasha's sensitive nose and he entered the camp with one word on his lips.

"Naraku."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Endings

The whole camp jumped up in adrenalin based readiness of an imminent attack, at Inuyasha's call; but Naraku did not appear at first, although his mocking laugh was heard resounding through the trees. Sesshoumaru's quick sharp eyes and other senses scanned the area to no avail; the vile hanyou was well hidden, but the youkai lord was ready for him as he calmly stood by Inuyasha's side. Then Naraku spoke,

"Inuyasha, you are such a fool, you think you can defeat me with this rag tag group of misfits? Do you really think you would have something to gain in the end, if you did? I shall be pleased to watch _you_ suffer in particular; you who cost me so much in the beginning, you who are _nothing_ and mean nothing to anyone."

"Naraku, _you_ are the fool, just come out and fight, you damned coward; you can't win the battle with words." Inuyasha called, but once again Naraku's derisive laughter was heard, making everyone angry.

"It's _your_ words that mean nothing, Inuyasha; you are hardly erudite, and of course you are wrong, words can be very powerful, watch and learn." As he spoke, the little white girl Kanna, walked into the camp; although they were wary, no one made an obvious move toward her, knowing that she was just a slave. Kanna turned her mirror towards the gathered allies, and certain carefully selected scenes between Sesshoumaru and Kikyou, and Sesshoumaru and Kagome were shown to them all. Sesshoumaru quickly moved to stop Kanna and break the mirror, but Inuyasha stopped him.

"I wish to see, Sesshoumaru." was all he said, but his voice was determined. As the 'play' unfolded, Naraku rejoiced inwardly at the downcast head of Inuyasha, and the scowling, dismayed and angry faces of his friends. The older brother's expression did not change; he would not give Naraku the satisfaction of any further reaction. Naraku was happy; the bane of his existence, Inuyasha, was becoming even more dispirited than ever. It was an opportunity too good for Naraku to miss; the gleaned personal knowledge was a mine of information.

"You wished for _love_ from your pure brother, didn't you Inuyasha? You wanted his acceptance perhaps, in the last stages of your life? That will never happen for you, you are a filthy hanyou remember, even your dear Kikyou was going to turn traitor and leave you all alone for eternity." His scorn was searing, but instead of being crushed, Inuyasha raised his head high. The golden eyes smouldered in anger, but they were clear and his face looked more like Sesshoumaru's than ever before. He replied with his own sneer;

"You still try to win by underhand methods, don't you bastard; anything rather than come and actually fight eh, Naraku? What was all this supposed to do; depress me, make me lose my will to go on? You really _are_ an ignorant fool Naraku; I have lived with my brother's hatred and scorn all of my life, I know his opinion of me better than anyone, _and_ I know that Kikyou only loved my humanity and not my youkai. I expect nothing from life anymore, if I ever truly did; but, vengeance is something I can have, for all my friends. Enough of this game playing, it's time to fight, Naraku."

Naraku was angry, he was not expecting Inuyasha to toss off his torment as if it were nothing; it spoiled his fun and was a waste of effort, if the hanyou was not demoralised. He did not notice that Inuyasha was cut to the quick in his heart. It was true the boy was used to the ridicule and animosity from Sesshoumaru, but he had never become inured to it and then the terrific shock, that Kikyou was going to leave him on his own forever, had jolted him. It was sheer strength of will alone that had stopped any of this heartbreak from showing on his face. However, Naraku had a final cruel trick up his sleeve;

"I'll be back very soon Inuyasha, but in the meantime I've done you a favour, I have freed you from one possible future, there is someone who might just live long enough to see you, over there in the clearing." Naraku's laugh echoed in the breeze, as he withdrew for the time, although leaving his bees on watch. Inuyasha got a sinking feeling and turning round he noticed, as if for the first time, all of his companions; he couldn't leave immediately, it could be a trap sending him on a wild goose chase while Naraku attacked his friends.

Kagome hugged him quickly, Miroku, and even Kouga came close to offer him support; Sesshoumaru however kept his distance, making Inuyasha's heart sink with disappointment. He had been right all along it seemed; Sesshoumaru was still trying to undermine him as usual. Ignoring everything else, Inuyasha quickly asked Sango to prepare the children for hiding with the dragon, then, getting an understanding look from Kagome, he left the camp for the clearing Naraku had indicated.

Sesshoumaru meanwhile had cursed Naraku with every oath he knew; Inuyasha had hidden it very well, but not from his brother, who knew every nuance of his scent. The Daiyoukai knew that Naraku's trick had succeeded in deeply upsetting Inuyasha, and that any progress Sesshoumaru might have made with his younger brother had gone. Still, it was of no consequence now; love or hate, they could still fight on the same side, putting aside their differences to defeat the enemy. They could try again later; Sesshoumaru was not accustomed to losing, or not bringing any plan of his to fruition. He scented the air, while his little brother speedily organised his pack and friends, he didn't like the sound of Naraku's parting shot.

The scent of death was all too familiar to Sesshoumaru and he sped off to reach the clearing ahead of Inuyasha. Hiding himself in the trees, he just managed to be downwind of his brother as Inuyasha crashed through the underbrush and skidded to a halt in front of a sad and broken figure. It was Kikyou and she looked like she had been dropped from a considerable height, leaving her limbs at awkward angles to her body. Gently, Inuyasha raised her up slightly; checking for any sign of pain caused by the movement, and straightened out her arms and legs, before holding her to his chest. Kikyou gave a contented sigh as she found herself in his arms, and Inuyasha noticed that her face looked younger and more like the girl he had known in the happier days before the betrayal.

"Before you say anything Inuyasha, I don't have much time. Naraku injected me full of miasma and threw me down. I am defeated."

"No Kikyou, don't say that, there must be something we can do; I know, Kagome can help, she purified the miasma before." Inuyasha sounded desperate and Kikyou had to make him listen;

"You are being ridiculous Inuyasha; she cannot expend that much strength. She is going to need all of her powers to fight, besides which, she understandably hates me."

"You are wrong Kikyou, Kagome will help you; she has the largest heart I know." Kikyou could hear the admiration, and more in his voice for Kagome, and she smiled at him, a beautiful and genuine smile.

"You love her very much, don't you? Listen to me, make sure she doesn't have to fight the ghost of me in your heart, Inuyasha; tell her you love her, and show her." Kikyou said in earnest, gripping his sleeve before she coughed violently. Inuyasha did his best not to gag on the scent of the choking miasma permeating her body, as he held her tightly to him.

"Kikyou, don't give up, please...we need you...I need you." Inuyasha begged of her and Kikyou smiled at him bitterly, as she felt her borrowed life slowly leaving her.

"No, no you don't Inuyasha, you have moved on, as you should; I was the one who made the biggest mistake, I could not accept you to love as a mate, only as a friend. Our union would have been unacceptable everywhere and I was not brave and then the idea of your claws and fangs if we mated, frightened me. I just wanted to be a normal woman with a human husband." She gazed at him sadly now, and mustering her waning strength said;

"I'm sorry Inuyasha; Naraku's influence has gone and the unnatural hate I had toward you has vanished, so I beg you to forgive me. I do love you; it is true, it is only now that I realise how much I always have, please keep a little space in your heart for me."

"Kikyou, don't blame yourself, we were both betrayed. There is nothing to forgive; you gave me so much, you were the first to love me in any way after my mother died. You were the first warmth I felt since I was a whelp, you are my first love Kikyou; of course there is space in my heart for you. I still love you." By now the tears were running freely down his cheeks, the pain of his first love dying was something he hadn't experienced before. The pain was not like this when he learned of her death the first time.

Kikyou noticed that he said she was first, so she now knew for certain that he had a second love and a deeper one in Kagome. She realised with stunning certainty that she had been his crush, opening up his battered, love starved heart to the more tender feelings. That Inuyasha loved her, she had no doubt, but he was no longer _in _love with her and now she would have to settle for that. She knew that Kagome's love, unlike her own, was unconditional. In fact Kagome was far better for the lonely hanyou than Kikyou could ever have been, she was completely unafraid and totally accepting of all his forms and suddenly Kikyou found to her surprise that she was happy for them both.

"You have one of the biggest hearts I have ever seen yourself, Inuyasha; I know what Naraku showed you in order to torment you, yet you still weep for me and forgive me." She smiled such a sweet smile at him it made him remember why his heart used to jump whenever he saw her. Kikyou was grateful for those tears, the proof of his love and affection for her, warmed her heart.

"That was not really you, not my Kikyou, _you_ would not have hurt me that way; that was the hate that you had been left with, from Naraku, it is all his fault." Inuyasha's voice was failing him, Kikyou was so beautiful, even in near death. But she also realised that now she needed to be strong for him and for him to know she was letting him go.

"My, my, Inuyasha, you have become very understanding, that must be Kagome's influence. Don't blush silly boy; now I would like you to do something for me, tell your brother, I'm glad he does not need to protect you from me. I am myself again and you are free of me now, and please, give your brother a chance; he was willing to risk your further hatred, to protect you from me. He _does_ love you; don't close yourself off from him and lose out." Kikyou smiled at the face Inuyasha unconsciously pulled at the mention of his brother; then she called weakly for Kagome, who came out from where she had been hiding, a little embarrassed that Kikyou had known she was there.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said, "I didn't want to intrude, but I thought there might be something I could do to help." She blushed and looked flustered; which she hated, because Kikyou always looked serene.

"I understand perfectly Kagome, of course you do not trust me; but I do want to speak with you alone, if you will." She looked pointedly at the hanyou and Inuyasha reluctantly wandered away into the forest, where he couldn't overhear the girls. Both of them watched him go, each with an identical look of love for him on their faces and unknown to any of them, Kouga kept a friendly watch out for him whilst Sesshoumaru in hiding still, guarded Kagome.

Naraku was furious; that stupid hanyou was not reacting the way he was supposed to at all, he was _not_ supposed to forgive Kikyou. This was the second attempt in a short while to disturb the inu-hanyou that Naraku had set up and, although Inuyasha was obviously unhappy at Kikyou's situation, it was making him more determined to get vengeance. Naraku just didn't understand, but then, he didn't understand anything about love; his was only a distorted form of lust; courtesy of Onigumo. Angrily, he turned away from the mirror and Kikyou watched the spying bees leave to follow Inuyasha; this was good, she could now speak to Kagome unobserved by Naraku.

"I apologise for all the harm I have caused you and Inuyasha, Kagome, and would ask for your forgiveness, for soon I will be able to rest in peace; Inuyasha and I have solved our differences." Kagome regarded her long time rival with sadness, Kikyou was now only a broken doll..

"Of course I forgive you, but I could help you Kikyou; I've done it before." Kagome said gently and Kikyou smiled at the girl, she no longer felt hatred, but she did still feel jealousy; losing her love to this girl was painful, but Kikyou was not petty. She knew that Kagome would make Inuyasha far happier than she could have done; the real Inuyasha was hanyou not human, he would have lost part of himself to stay with her. Kikyou finally let her smile reach her eyes and accepted her fate.

"I am happy to go Kagome; I know you will have a good life with Inuyasha, he loves you very much. I want you both to be happy with my blessing, but enough talk now, there is little time left, I want to give you my spiritual power. I cannot fight Naraku any longer myself; please, give me your arrows. Do you remember when you used one of mine before? Together we can purify the jewel _and_ Naraku at the same time."

"I remember." Kagome handed over the arrows and watched; amazed as Kikyou's power infused the tips of the arrows, the extra power being hidden until they were sent flying. After she had done this, Kikyou was exhausted and she looked at Kagome, too tired to talk anymore; but Kagome could see the plea in her eyes. She nodded at the dying woman and kissed her forehead, bidding her farewell before calling out for Inuyasha, knowing he had not gone far and would hear her.

He came immediately; Kagome could see the anguish in his eyes and knew that he understood, so she left after helping Inuyasha take her place in supporting the nearly conquered Kikyou. Kagome did not wish to see, or intrude on their farewell, and left to go back to the camp; Kouga once again appearing to offer her his friendship and comfort. When Kagome had gone, Kikyou relaxed into Inuyasha's cradling and loving arms; she was very grateful that she was not on her own, and regretted privately once again, her lost chance with Inuyasha.

He held her tightly, she felt no pain with her passing and he leant down to kiss her gently; ever mindful of her fear of his claws and fangs. Kikyou surprised him however, by deepening the kiss herself, feeling at his fangs with her tongue. Then she smiled wistfully at him and with a final, 'I'll always love you', Kikyou breathed her last and passed away with a happy sigh. Back at the camp, the atmosphere was strained; they were all waiting and on edge and then when they heard Inuyasha's howl of mourning they knew that the former Miko had passed. But then they also heard the now familiar evil laugh that said Naraku was back.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Naraku

In the clearing, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both heard the evil hanyou laugh; but to Sesshoumaru's surprise, Inuyasha did not move or even look as if he had cared. He was still kneeling on the ground where Kikyou had breathed her last in his arms. There was nothing of Kikyou's body left now; it had faded back to the dust of the ground releasing the last of the souls that kept her alive, including one that headed towards the rest of the group. Inuyasha had folded Kikyou's clothing, his hands working, but unknowingly, preoccupied as he was with his thoughts. At the moment, he was fondling her white hair ribbon that she left behind; running it through his fingers in a way that she had never let him do with her hair whilst she was alive.

"Inuyasha, we do not have time for you to mourn; Naraku is going to attack the camp." Sesshoumaru almost sounded angry with his brother.

"He only wants me Sesshoumaru; he will come here where I am." Inuyasha's voice was flat and resigned, and did not look at his brother; he was still toying with Kikyou's ribbon.

"You idiot, haven't you realised yet; he wants you to _suffer_ before he fights you. He wants you weakened before he gets his own hands dirty, he is a despicable coward; you know how he tricked Kagura, he has no honour and your pack is at risk." Sesshoumaru hissed impatiently, before taking matters into his own hands by grabbing Inuyasha's collar with a handful of jacket and using his phenomenal speed and strength to carry Inuyasha back to his companions. He then dropped his younger brother unceremoniously when he himself came to a halt, and pulled him to his feet to push him into the circle of the camp.

Naraku's laugh only got louder and served to put everyone on edge; he certainly knew how to annoy and to psychologically intimidate, but he still did not show his face. All the allies were tense, like strings on Kagome's bow and by now Sesshoumaru had worked out exactly where Naraku was hiding and he sent out a heavy shot of Kenatsu from Tokijin. The blast did not harm or reach Naraku; but it flashed blue on the barrier he had around himself at least revealing his hiding place. He stared at them all from the safety of his floating barrier malevolently; smirking with scorn at what he felt was a pitiful little group, although one of the group might prove an exception.

"Sesshoumaru," Naraku said with his rich, beautiful, but deceptive voice, "how right you are to want to rid yourself of this useless creature that pollutes your bloodline." And turning his attention immediately to the younger brother he sneered, distorting his otherwise handsome face; "You fail in every way, don't you Inuyasha? You couldn't protect Kikyou, and you won't be able to save your friends; Kagome will _certainly_ die and you will lose all that you care for. I suppose that I could allow you to bury them all before I kill you; that's if there's enough of them left to bury." Naraku laughed again, hearing Inuyasha's angry, but impotent growling.

"You really are worthless Inuyasha." Naraku said, dismissing the other hanyou as unimportant; "but your brother now, Sesshoumaru," his attention turned to the older Inu, "you are altogether different; won't you reconsider? It is not too late to join me, we could accomplish so much together."

"Oh, and what could you offer This Sesshoumaru, that I have not already refused? I already own much and could have more if I so wished?" Sesshoumaru sounded almost conversational, his own voice smooth and seductive.

"I can offer you power over many more lands Lord Sesshoumaru; thousands of lesser, dispensable youkai at your command. The great wealth amassed in human villages, town and cities could be yours, far more than you have in the Western Lands. More power even than your esteemed father had before his...untimely death." Naraku watched Sesshoumaru's face to see if his offer was gaining favour with the youkai lord. For once Sesshoumaru's face was quite open, and he smiled slightly; the curl on his lips looking most sinister.

"Why would you think I need more than I have already; I have lands and wealth, my power cannot reasonably be questioned or rivalled?" He said, seeming to dismiss the idea. However it was now Naraku's turn to smile, he was almost friendly, if a little suspicious of this rather open Sesshoumaru; but he continued in his own open way, making sure to acknowledge Sesshoumaru's nobility.

"You can never have _enough_ power My Lord, and wealth and lands augment great power; then of course there is the fame. Your name known and feared even across to the continent; you would have unprecedented prestige. It would be far more than your father ever achieved."

"Hn, you speak well Naraku." Sesshoumaru ignored completely all of the others, who looked horrified at him; it sounded as if he was actually considering negotiations with Naraku. This was all too much for Inuyasha, who leapt in attack towards his brother, his razor sharp claws drawn. But Sesshoumaru was prepared for him, knowing it was inevitable that Inuyasha would try something from the moment he started to speak with Naraku. The Daiyoukai's energy whip flashed out at tremendous speed to lash at Inuyasha, pushing him backwards and stinging hard where it landed.

"You absolute bastard Sesshoumaru; you...you vile traitor." Inuyasha was aghast, he may not have got on with his brother, but he'd felt the youkai had more honour than this. Sesshoumaru though, calmly looked at his brother, his eyebrow raised; he looked vaguely amused which incensed the younger brother, making Inuyasha start to push forward again, he desperately wanted to mar that pretty face. He was kept back by the whip again, Sesshoumaru seeming to know where he was at any given time.

"In point of actual fact Inuyasha_, I _am not the bastard brother; my mother was father's mate, your mother was only marked as pack, no true youkai would ever recognise you in a claim for legitimacy." With that parting shot, which he knew totally deflated his hot headed brother, Sesshoumaru turned unconcerned eyes back to Naraku, but not before glaring warnings at the others in the area. Naraku now saw his opportunity to destroy Inuyasha and eagerly jumped in;

"Of course, Lord Sesshoumaru, I would think you'd want to be rid of your family's disgrace, before that fame would probably be welcome. You do not wish such a dead weight hanging from your illustrious name after all, but if you give him to me he won't present too much trouble for much longer. I also have in my power the ability to give you a replacement youkai arm, which will be permanent and free of rejection problems."

"Naraku, it will always be my decision when and how Inuyasha dies; his death is mine, not yours or anyone else's." Sesshoumaru said imperiously, ignoring the growls and threats coming from his brother, although he cracked the whip again in his direction.

"Of course, I understand, truthfully it does not matter to me when or how; just that he dies." Naraku placated and turned his gaze to where Inuyasha was waiting his chance, and he gave him a purely evil smile. It made Naraku sneer again to see how the little group with Kouga and his wolves had stood ready to fight for and protect their ineffectual leader; none of them would stand a chance when Sesshoumaru stood by Naraku's side against them. Naraku's attention was brought back to the full youkai by his next words.

"You do nothing for anyone without some gain for yourself Naraku, what do you get from a partnership with me?" Sesshoumaru had narrowed his eyes to stare searchingly at the dark hanyou hovering in front of them all.

"I get your superior help to win this battle, and then I get to follow you in your worldly ascent; perhaps in some advisory capacity and then who knows?" Naraku flattered, however he knew full well where his ambition would take him. He intended to get stronger and stronger, building onto his body and skills the whole time; eventually it wouldn't be Sesshoumaru who was Top Dog. By now Inuyasha was desperate, and that, coupled with his distraught mind, caused his body to pulse and he eyes bleed red.

Sesshoumaru was aware immediately of the body change that was happening to Inuyasha and he had to stop it quickly, a rampaging, uncontrollable youkai was not good for anyone. Swiftly and as the hanyou's fangs lengthened, Sesshoumaru pounced; his own fangs once again long and at his brothers throat, hoping that he had halted the transformation. Inuyasha's glared with total hatred shining from his eyes at his brother and he growled all sorts of insults in inu-youkai at him; Sesshoumaru's reply was growled in the same language.

"You absolute fool, do you wish to die right now. Provoke me no more, submit and listen and use your senses." Sesshoumaru's growls were not loud, but everyone could feel the power and authority of the youkai through them; even if they were only understood by one person. Inuyasha was still glaring at his brother, although his eyes were now a fiery amber again.

"Stand down Inuyasha." His brother ordered.

"No. Never. Get off me." Sesshoumaru only tightened his grip in answer and Naraku watched in excited fascination, hoping that soon Inuyasha's throat would be ripped out by his brother's fangs.

"Submit to me you idiot." Sesshoumaru allowed himself to start his own transformation, his jaw lengthening and his eyes changing. Inuyasha stared at his brother horrified; he had been fully prepared for death at Sesshoumaru's hands earlier, but this was an entirely different face. It was not beautiful filling his last sight, but ferocious, animalistic, and predatory, and extremely close. Sesshoumaru could taste Inuyasha's unwanted fear, and kept his baser instincts on a very tight rein. He did not want to kill his prey by accident, not yet anyway. Once again, he growled:

"STAND DOWN, _IMBECILE_" He was reaching exasperation point with his younger brother, but was unsurprised as Inuyasha closed his eyes, shaking his head; expecting each breath to be his last. So Sesshoumaru had to resort to violence and pressed his strong tongue to the pressure point on his agitated brother's neck and almost immediately, Inuyasha collapsed, unconscious yet again.

"Little fool." Sesshoumaru grumbled, as he returned to normal; immaculate and unruffled, ignoring all the stares he got and Kagome, who rushed straight over to Inuyasha without a care for her own safety. Sesshoumaru did however exchange a slight and subtle glance with Kouga, who lowered his eyes as if in a bow although he didn't move his head; then his eyes returned to look upon the inu lord again. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was coming round and feeling greatly humiliated; he pulled away from his friends and sat brooding, with Tessaiga held tightly in his hands. He even pushed Kagome gently away, not physically, but by his silent withdrawal.

"You spoilt the fun Sesshoumaru; you should have ended it right then, why let him live?" Naraku was looking suspiciously at the youkai.

"I said that I will decide when. Do not question me _hanyou_, if you want my support." Sesshoumaru turned to look at his brother, noting that Kagome was sitting by him, and he said quite distinctly although it was as if musing to himself;

"I may have to punish him for his disobedience; he is forgetting _just_ who he is and his _true_ place in the world. It is pathetic to feel humiliated, Inuyasha can never defeat me; it is a physical impossibility, yet his ridiculous human feelings will beat him for losing to me." Sesshoumaru stared straight at Kagome and so intense was the look he gave, that she could not turn away and she found herself thinking over all the words that he'd said, not just now, but earlier; was something hidden in them?

"I understand Sesshoumaru; you wish to keep him alive as a _slave_? Yes...yes, perhaps we could come to some agreement, he would make an attractive slave at that, in fact I'm sure _I_ could find a _pleasurable_ use for him." Naraku's red eyes glowed at the prospect of Inuyasha under his total control. As the full meaning behind the insinuation filtered through to Inuyasha, the boy leapt up and screamed;

"I would die first; I will not be any sort of slave to either of you. I may be hanyou; born to be used and abused by whoever, but I will _not_ live to suffer anymore humiliation. Come on, enough of this talk; make your damned mind up Sesshoumaru. Show your true colours and play lap dog to this piece of filth, or fight with us." He glared at his brother and once again the energy whip flashed in his direction.

"Do not presume to interrupt your betters Inuyasha, especially your Alpha; remember your manners. You could really do with learning patience; it would certainly benefit you to _listen more_ _carefully_." He said cryptically, but that was lost on his little brother. A sudden change came over Inuyasha again, but he was not transforming; instead his face lost its mobility and became as hard and cold as his older brother's. He took a deep breath and gave Sesshoumaru a nod, then turning his back he dropped his shirts.

"What _are_ you doing now Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru was puzzled.

"You always used to lecture me with something like that just before you thrashed me Sesshoumaru; you haven't changed. Look, get on with it; I did not stand down when my Alpha demanded and you had me bested, my youkai understands your honour requires me to re-learn my position. I cannot fight it at the moment, it's too near the surface; but make no mistake, _My Lord_, even if it agrees to this it will never agree to any form of your slavery." Inuyasha stood there, waiting with trepidation, but proud and Sesshoumaru almost looked annoyed at his little brother, before cutting his feet from under him.

"Don't be ridiculous Inuyasha. Get dressed, and I shall deal with you later; now is not the time for your asinine, theatrical behaviour, you really are still a child." Then Sesshoumaru turned away ignoring him; but glanced at the wolf prince once again. Kouga turned his head to the side, and then looked back at Sesshoumaru, who nodded very slightly at the wolf. Naraku was once again laughing; this time with real amusement.

"I can see how having Inuyasha around and under control will be very enjoyable Lord Sesshoumaru; I'm just surprised now that you didn't keep him and have him subservient to you for all those years."

"You will never understand a Daiyoukai, hanyou; do not try." Naraku bristled inside at the rebuke, but yet he smiled; he would get his revenge on the inu brothers, once he had Sesshoumaru eating out of his hand. He had learned to be patient.

"So my Lord, join with me and let us rid ourselves of these insects."

Sesshoumaru took a long, slow look round the camp and at the small group of powerful, but outnumbered people. Sango and Miroku looked fierce and determined; Kagome seemed only concerned for Inuyasha, although her arrows were at the ready and she looked pale but steady. Inuyasha's face was still almost a copy of his own; his brightened eyes shining with hatred for Sesshoumaru and Naraku, but otherwise, it was as if he was dead to anything but the fight.

Lastly the wolves; they had been prowling all around the camp, camouflaged amongst the trees. Prince Kouga was coolly standing alert, also ready. Suddenly the area was full of Naraku and his low level youkai, the battle was going to start. The location of the camp had been taken far away from any village and the air was very still, the calm before the storm.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Battle

"Sesshoumaru, come, join me; the future will be ours." Naraku said, his voice lowered almost seductively, while he even held out his hand to the youkai lord. Sesshoumaru managed to withhold a shudder, as he stared with a cold look of disdain at the dark hanyou who was made up of a mismatch of various low level youkai. Naraku was unable to ignore the look of loathing Sesshoumaru had for him, and he felt angered by the Daiyoukai's superiority and rejection; but he had his answer and once again he sneered at the little group.

"Naraku, your insults to my family shall not go unpunished. The threats and vile trickery that have haunted my brother for all these years will be avenged by our father's fangs. _Together_, Inuyasha and I will bring your ruin." As he said _'together'_, Sesshoumaru turned to stare straight into his brother's eyes; as if by sheer willpower he could make his stubborn and sometimes childish sibling to understand what he was meaning.

Inuyasha held Sesshoumaru's gaze, and for once, perfect understanding passed between them. Their faces, almost frighteningly identical as Inuyasha's expression had been set since he had offered his body to be punished by Sesshoumaru. The older brother paused to consider that the cold expression did not suit Inuyasha; he found with surprise that he actually preferred the arrogant and stubborn look on him. However, although at the moment Inuyasha's expression was not natural, it would do for now; it would have to. He was interrupted from his musing by Naraku's laugh; the foul conglomeration knew he needed to do something quickly to get the upper hand.

"That's a bit rich coming from you; you who have despised him from birth and who have tormented and tried to kill him all of his life." Naraku turned his attention to Inuyasha; "What do _you _say Inuyasha? You know that all a hanyou is worth is to be the whipping boy of every pureblood, human or youkai. That's the real reason you wanted to have the Shikon no tama isn't it, to be pure like your darling brother...does he know that? Though, it would never work, you would be a mockery of his nobility. Naraku failed to get a response from Inuyasha and so he carried on knowing that his words had to be hurting his prey.

"You would never be anything but a mindless killer if you became youkai, Inuyasha; unlike me who although I am hanyou, control it, my youkai blood does not consume me _and _I have brains unlike you. You will never be treated any different, even by those who mean so much to you...you are hanyou scum; deserving only to be kept down and trodden under foot. Tell me, has anyone ever in your life apart from your mother, only treated you with kindness, never hurting you? Even your dear Kagome knows the way a hanyou should be treated, they are to be used and kept with their face in the ground."

"Shut up Naraku; leave her out of this..." Inuyasha was finally roused to reply, seeing that this attack had changed subject.

"But it's true isn't it; everyone else can say or do whatever they like to you; even the fox cub can bite you, pull on your ears or insult your hanyou status; but only you ever get punished and pounded to the ground. Because that's what hanyou are born for; to serve others." Naraku was speaking ostensibly to Inuyasha, but he was looking sideways at Kagome; she was his target really, he was expecting tears of denial and for her to become an emotional wreck. He was going to be mistaken; Kagome paled it was true, but she recognised what he was doing and knew this was not the time to fall apart.

Sesshoumaru had listened to all this and thought it was about time to bring the attention back to himself; he was the strongest one of them mentally as well as physically. There were obviously issues that would need to be addressed, but they would have to wait now until Naraku was dead. So he stepped forward to gain the centre of attention once more and speaking to both hanyou, knowing that each would gain something different from his words, Sesshoumaru swallowed his pride.

"My father's fang punished me for my ill treatment of Inuyasha and for forgetting that he is also our father's son _just_ as much as I. Tessaiga took my arm once and then nearly my life, I cannot forget that they are my father's reminders; even if I have wrongly blamed Inuyasha for them." Sesshoumaru stated clearly and as Inuyasha heard the words spoken, his heart felt warm for just a moment. Did Sesshoumaru really consider that he, Inuyasha, was as much his father's son as he was himself, and not just the mistake that needed rectifying? He couldn't afford to think on that yet; it was time for all of the talk to end, definitely this time. It was time for Naraku to die.

"Inuyasha are you ready to take your true place in the world, representing our father and the Western Lands against this vile being?" Sesshoumaru said imperiously.

"I've been ready all the time you've been yapping between you, let's get on with it." With that, Inuyasha sent out his Wind Scar with the Red Tessaiga, trying to break Naraku's barrier. When suddenly everything happened at once and they were surrounded as Naraku let go of the surrounding youkai in his control. Then he raised himself high above them all using his tentacles and confident in his frightful powers and the protection of his armour and powerful body.

Naraku was not however prepared for what came next; while his focus and ridicule was aimed at the main group of Inuyasha and his group, Sesshoumaru gave a signal to Kouga who promptly lifted his head and howled, a long wolf howl that echoed round the surrounding country. He was immediately answered by howls and cries from all around, wolves, dogs, bears and others; they came in from all around, encircling Naraku's army and fought long and hard to obliterate them.

Some were animals, some were the youkai of the animal kinds and all came to Sesshoumaru's aid; upholding the long held alliances that had been forged years ago, under the Dog General. Sesshoumaru too they knew was honourable, tried and tested; besides there was the common knowledge that the present Inu no Taishou held his father in great regard and would do nothing that brought dishonour on his memory. They had never doubted Sesshoumaru's loyalty to them and knew that nothing Naraku could have offered would have been worth losing his personal honour to him.

In this matter, they had greater experience of Sesshoumaru's honour than his own brother had, but Inuyasha now realised with a jolt, that all the 'negotiations' that Sesshoumaru had been working out with Naraku, were only delaying tactics. He had been making sure that the clans were in position before the fight began. With a grim smirk of irony to himself, Inuyasha recognised that Sesshoumaru had played the same kind of trick on Naraku, which he'd used to do to Inuyasha. All of those times when Inuyasha had been a pup, making him feel like his brother's friend, only to turn the tables swiftly to hurt him.

At the moment however, Inuyasha chided himself, his whole attention should be taken up with getting rid of Naraku and protecting his pack; especially Kagome, a job he was finding increasingly difficult because he found strange people getting in his way. One inu-youkai that he shoved out of his vicinity in impatience, just laughed at him explaining they were just protecting the pair because they were pack marked personally by their Lord.

While Inuyasha found it annoying, apart from frustrating for himself, he felt happier with the added protection for Kagome; although he was always aware of where she was, the aid did free him up knowing that she would not be in the line of fire. He could also see Sango and Miroku high above the battle; she was so incredibly strong, her youkai bone boomerang ceaselessly aiming for and destroying Naraku's tentacles, as well as making inroads to his armour. Miroku was sending out ofuda and using the wind tunnel to clear up, keeping their way clear.

Kagome though seemed to be waiting this time, she was not wasting her strength and honouring Kikyou's final wishes; her enhanced arrows were far too precious to waste on any but Naraku. So she stayed in the background and relied on her new pack mates' protection until the time was right. Inuyasha could not at the moment see any sign of Sesshoumaru, although he heard the distinctive attack from Tokijin join forces with Ah-Un's roar of fire near to where Rin and Shippou were hiding; good, his big brother hadn't forgotten the pups, or Jaken and presumably Myouga.

But it was disheartening that there seemed no end however of Naraku's power either; he was able to regenerate far too swiftly, although he could no longer hide in his barrier, it had to be the Shikon jewel, there was no other explanation. Still it did not surprise Inuyasha; it was after all what Kikyou wanted to do right from the start, destroy Naraku, by purifying the jewel while it was inside of him. She had been right; it was going to be the only way to finish this as far as he could see. And where the hell was his brother?

Sesshoumaru of course was not being idle; he was busy using Tenseiga to bring allies back to life and also using the sword's new technique, opening the Meidou sending obvious enemies straight to the halls of the dead. But the task used a lot of his youki and thereby was tiring; he did not want to use up all his energy and was now making his way back to Inuyasha. Although he had firstly to take care of some enemies who were trying to creep up stealthily on the children's cave. Then, seeing Kagome standing surrounded by the youkai who were protecting her, he walked towards her as the members of the clan moved aside for their lord. Kagome spoke first:

"Naraku didn't know of all these others, did he Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"No. He is like many tyrants; they think they are the only person of any importance and make a lot of noise and fuss. Then they think the world revolves around them and their affairs; never realising that many have not even realised they exist. Such a one is Naraku. These are troops of my allies that have come to aid me, but they are only a small portion of the youkai available to their overlords. Most influential will not get involved with the Shikon unless it comes close to home. Sesshoumaru then gave Kagome instructions on when he would like her to use her arrows. Kagome recognised that Sesshoumaru was an excellent battle leader, and found, now that she trusted him, she had no trouble in deferring to his wisdom.

Sesshoumaru knew though that she was often an independent thinker who sometimes gave his brother a hard time; so he gave a little lick to her pack mark. It sufficed to remind Kagome that she was no longer under her own rules and in her own time period; obedience was required now and she realised that she would have to obey. Sesshoumaru saw the acceptance in her eyes and he smiled a small genuine smile at her before licking her mark once again to give her confidence. The feelings that came with the gesture were quite remarkable, the strength of their unity was manifest and Kagome felt like nothing could beat them while they had Sesshoumaru on their side. Especially she thought that as Inuyasha was not behaving as he normally did, it was good to have his brother in charge.

At last Inuyasha became aware of his brother's aura coming closer and was surprised when he realised he had been searching for his older brother during the fight; then he felt Sesshoumaru's youki wrapping around him like a comforting blanket. It was making him feel safe and secure with a real sense of warmth, belonging and welcome, and which was especially strong when Sesshoumaru came around from behind him and licked his pack mark. It wasn't fair, Inuyasha thought; he couldn't trust Sesshoumaru, what was he trying to do? He turned his face away hiding from his older brother; but too late, Sesshoumaru could smell the salt and he sighed.

"Inuyasha...what is the matter?" Sesshoumaru tried to coax Inuyasha to look up at him, but he was unsuccessful. Instead he got a frustrated growl;

"Damnit, Sesshoumaru, I know you are trying to buck me up, but I don't need it, and I won't need it when you walk away from me again. Let's just get this over and done with and part company; we'll both be happier then, and we need never see one another again." Inuyasha belied his words as he wiped his sleeve across his eyes and glared angrily at his brother; Sesshoumaru said nothing as he turned back to the fight, he knew it was going to take a lot to gain Inuyasha's trust and time they didn't have yet.

Settling instead for the more urgently needed at the present, battle tactics, Sesshoumaru ordered the pack to give Kagome, Inuyasha and himself room to move, to make sure that no one came between them and Naraku. Inuyasha understood immediately and nodded, then got into position with Kagome behind him; then Sesshoumaru got to his own self appointed mark. The battle seemed to slow all around them as if sensing some sort of a climax was near.

Checking for himself what the sudden lull was all about, Naraku saw both Inu brothers with their father's fangs powered up; and he noticed Kagome also, with an arrow that seemed to have more power than usual and for the first time he felt afraid. Naraku realised what he was seeing was the infusion of Kikyou's purifying power as well as Kagome's own strong abilities. Both of the brothers looked sternly back at him, they were full of anger, but at the same time control; their expressions made both look identical to their father; although Naraku could not know that. The time had come, Sesshoumaru barked an order and everyone fell back, then he said in a voice that carried across the battle field;

"Remember Inuyasha. Remember, the battle of Sou'unga; we fight together now."

The order was obeyed without question or doubt in the younger one's mind. Even Naraku recognised that he had to fight personally now and desperately attacked them with all he had; but both sons were waiting for just that, to unleash their ultimate attacks. Inuyasha's tunnel of their combined Youki returned to Naraku as Sesshoumaru used his Dragon Strike; Kagome let fly with her enhanced arrows, running quickly between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, to send an arrow along the pathway of each attack. As her arrows flew Kagome called out in a loud voice:

"THIS IS FOR YOU, KIKYOU!"

"THIS IS FOR YOU, INUYASHA!"

Then she fired more into the mess just to make sure. still calling out:

"This is for Kouga's clan; this is for Sango, Kohaku and Miroku." Then Bakuryuuha and Souryuuha collided with Naraku in the middle, forming one huge blast that tore the evil hanyou apart, just as the arrows reached to purify him and the jewel together, just as Kikyou had hoped. Kagome collapsed to her knees, knowing that the reality would take time to sink in; but it truly was over, finally, they were all safe. Naraku was dead.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Aftermath

It was really over, well and truly over, Naraku was dead and deafening silence had fallen over the battle field. Then, faintly, sounds of cheering, gasps, groans and even some exhausted laughter began to be heard as the dust settled. A blanket of weary relief settled slowly over everyone, as they found the adrenaline required for fighting, subsided; leaving most of them sapped of their strength and requiring rest. Standing over the place where Naraku died, Inuyasha stood grimly; his expression was still much more like his brother's than his own as he surveyed the site and noted where everyone was, and taking stock of the injuries incurred. He was also guarding the complete and purified jewel, it might still be a temptation to some and it was imperative that only Kagome pick it up.

The monk and the slayer were close by, sitting on the ground together with her little brother Kohaku, who'd been saved by Tenseiga. Miroku was simply staring at his un-gloved hand, which no longer bore the formidable Kazaana, while Sango had an arm round both him and her brother, who was hugging her tightly. Inuyasha noticed that they looked like a family already and now Miroku's curse would be no danger to a wife and child, it was obvious to him that they would be married soon. Further over, Kagome was occupied with an ecstatic Shippou and Rin; the girl had been told to _'behave for the miko'_ after being greeted calmly by her Lord, as Sesshoumaru had things to sort out.

The wolves, animal and youkai were all over by Kouga, and all the clans' animals seemed to be in their original groups, although there was some interaction amongst their various youkai. They were taking stock of casualties and marvelling at some of the first hand experiences of the amazing healing properties of Tenseiga. Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was once again very busy; Tenseiga was still being used to give back life where it could and not just to their allies.

Some of their enemies were also being given a chance; Sesshoumaru was experienced enough to recognise that coercion had been used on some, who would not otherwise have chosen to fight alongside Naraku. As he remembered Kagura's fate, Sesshoumaru gave as many as he could, the chance to become his own allies; but he was also swift in handing out summary justice, opening the Meidou to send true enemies straight to hell. But by now he was pushing himself; use of Tenseiga was very tiring and causing an exhausting energy drain, on top of the battle already fought.

Eventually everything that could be done was; wounds were tended, and fires started to make strengthening meals from the meat hunted by the stronger, and to offer comfort and give warmth. Kagome was once again in possession of the full purified jewel, which was hidden away again against her skin and now she was sitting round a fire talking with her friends. The children had eaten but they were too excited to settle down at least Rin was, until Sesshoumaru came back. Then the little girl wanted to sit with him and started chatting away while he rested with his back against the trunk of a tree.

The Lord permitted her company, somehow her loving presence soothed him and besides, having her sit with him made it look more as if she were the one tired and not him; Sesshoumaru hated the fact that even he needed rest some times. But from where he was sitting he could also take stock of his brother's group, and was concerned that Inuyasha's aura was still tense and reserved. Everyone else felt fairly normal according to his knowledge of them; they were weary certainly, there was some pain and much relief, but their heartbeats were satisfactory. However none of this applied to his brother; Inuyasha had placed himself firmly behind an emotional wall and was sitting apart from his friends.

Sesshoumaru watched him intently from beneath his down swept eyelashes, the amber fire of his eyes barely visible, and then only if someone were too close to the lord for comfort.

Kagome's eyes also kept turning towards Inuyasha, as did those of his friends; but Inuyasha was completely oblivious to the worry he was causing, and absolutely unaware of the scrutiny he was under from his brother, he wouldn't have believed it if he had known. The hanyou was incredibly tired but he could not relax and didn't realise that time was passing; he was so locked in his thoughts. Eventually the evening and darkness overcame over the camp and people settled down ready to sleep, and the gentle lull of subdued chat eventually died out, leaving a truly quiet and peaceful night.

Later, once he thought everyone asleep, Inuyasha seemed to rouse himself and quietly disappeared into the trees. He was not unnoticed though, and was followed discreetly and silently by Sesshoumaru; Kagome too watched, as both brothers left the camp. Inuyasha stopped at the small clearing in which Kikyou passed on and plumped to his knees, hanging his head before shaking it and studying the area. The battle hadn't reached this spot, but there was nothing left of Kikyou to take back to her sister Kaede; the older Miko would just have to make do with the clothes. Inuyasha sighed and took out the white ribbon from the breast of his jacket, staring at it but not really seeing it at all; he sighed again.

"I'm so sorry Kikyou...I failed you again; I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from him, but you're avenged now, he is gone for good. He can't think of you like that anymore, or make you less than the pure Miko you were. He can't think of you in his disgusting way ever again and your memory will be left as it should be; I will always remember that you were a good and kind girl who died too soon, protecting her obligation.

"I have to explain to Kaede how things were at the end Kikyou, she...she will be happy to know you were...free again and at peace. I just wish I could have got here sooner, I could have stopped him...I should have stopped him." Inuyasha closed his eyes against the tears and fought for self control. "I feel so numb inside Kikyou, I know you said I should speak to Kagome, but I feel nothing for anyone anymore, not for her, nor my friends...or my brother. Anyway, it's better this way; suppose she has to go back to her time, I might never see her again. Everyone's gonna go their own ways now; the fight's over and no one will care what happens to me again; you were right Kikyou, a hanyou will always end up alone."

Inuyasha got up from his knees, dusting them down and took a look around; then he cocked his head listening for anything that might be a threat still. He thought to leave in his own time, before his friends started to live their own lives, before the time when they would start to withdraw from his company and before he would become seen as a threat to their children. As he heard nothing to dismay him and his thoughts were turning morbid, Inuyasha started to make his way into the woods and away from the camp. Soon he was jumping above the canopy and travelling away from all his problems; the further he ran, with the wind rushing through his hair, the more he fought having to think.

Inuyasha did not know how far or for how long he had fled that night; it seemed as though he had been running for hours and on top of the battle earlier, he was beginning to feel the effects of exhaustion. Then, right out of the blue he was grabbed by the collar and pulled to a grinding halt and Inuyasha found himself being held up at Sesshoumaru's eye level like a disobedient pup; to complete the effect, Sesshoumaru even shook him by the scruff of his neck. To Inuyasha's horror and humiliation, his traitorous body reacted immediately and instinctively as if he _were_ a naughty pup, and he just hung there limp and boneless with his legs drawn up to his body.

"That's far enough for tonight whelp; it's time to get back to your companions." Sesshoumaru said firmly; he had watched and followed Inuyasha ever since his brother had left the camp.

"Leave me alone Sesshoumaru, I'm... I'm going away." For all his willpower, Inuyasha couldn't look his brother in the eye, for some reason he felt ashamed of leaving without letting anyone know.

"You are mistaken as usual Inuyasha, you are going nowhere except _back_ to the camp." Inuyasha started to squirm; trying to make Sesshoumaru drop him, but the older youkai merely shook him once again.

"Who do you think you _are,_ telling me what to do? Put me down and go away." Inuyasha was getting annoyed at the pup treatment. Raising his eyebrows at his petulant little brother, lowering him to the ground but not releasing him yet, Sesshoumaru said;

"I am not only your older and Alpha brother Inuyasha, I am also your family head and Lord; therefore I am quite at liberty to tell you what to do and you will obey me, or suffer the consequences." Sesshoumaru was very serious; although he understood how little any of that would mean yet to his younger sibling. However he once again deliberately licked Inuyasha's pack mark, which had an automatically reassuring effect; but as usual Inuyasha was stubborn as he tried fighting the inevitable. Suddenly Inuyasha heard the implied threat;

"Consequences, like what?"

"Like remembering your earlier defiance of me today Inuyasha; and _if _you aren't obedient this time, I _shall_ beat you severely. Make no mistake pup, you will learn the hard way if necessary." The threat was made in a very quiet voice and Inuyasha knew this was no idle boast; but strangely, given his history with his brother, this time it had the odd effect of making him feel safe. Sesshoumaru had no reason or need to make him go back, so perhaps he did want to help him not to be on his own; after all, returning him to his friends would be a kindly act by his brother. As he watched the thoughts fly across Inuyasha's expressive face, Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly; his little brother was still an open book to him.

"O.K, you jerk, I'll go back." Inuyasha stood straight and shrugged his shoulders in what he hoped was a nonchalant manner as he tried to regain some dignity.

"Good pup, and remember Little Brother; I have a long reach if you start to lose your way." To prove the point, Sesshoumaru flicked his energy whip dangerously close to Inuyasha's red clad bottom in warning.

"Feh" Inuyasha answered, ignoring his brother's knowing smile, as he turned and sped back towards the camp closely followed by Sesshoumaru. When they got back together, Kagome smiled in relief, she had not been able to sleep properly until they came back and now she watched in great surprise as Inuyasha curled up near the fire and went straight to sleep on his brother's order to 'rest now'. Sesshoumaru's eyes glowed with an inner fire, satisfied that Inuyasha had obeyed him this time and once again remembering how young Inuyasha was. He noticed the awakened miko and warned her saying;

"You will need to exercise patience with him for a little while; he needs you, but he is very confused at the moment. You should sleep too now, I will keep watch tonight." Kagome understood his meaning; she had grown up a lot in the years she had been travelling with the little group, maturing into a fine young woman. And apart from his brother, she was probably the only one who fully understood Inuyasha, even if she could not always be the right one to help him.

The morning came bright and clear, as if the season too knew that a fresh start was in order. The entire extended camp awoke in a buzz of near euphoria, being healed and rested meant that everyone could rejoice and they did so; getting louder and louder. Runners, who had been sent with the welcome news of Naraku's defeat to the villages in the surrounding areas, now came back with general invites to celebratory feasts; one of which was to be held in Inuyasha's village.

After the morning meals were finished, people packed up and started to leave in various groups, some went towards the village, but some, who'd come from further afield, wanted to get home to celebrate. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both watched the groups as they left, but they observed from different places; Sesshoumaru had remained by the tree trunk where he'd rested the previous night and where he could keep an eye on all of his charges, Inuyasha included. Inuyasha was sitting on a medium branch of a tree as usual, but he'd jumped up there the moment he'd awoken and had not yet broken his fast.

The camp gradually emptied and at midday Inuyasha finally came down from his branch when Kagome held out a large bowl of steaming Ramen for him. He was still unusually quiet, even when the children were running all around him screeching; he normally bopped Shippou for forgetting that it hurt his sensitive ears. Kagome observed him for a while as he ate, and when he smiled albeit briefly at her, she took courage to go over and sit by him. She had already decided that she was going to let Inuyasha make all the moves for now; and in his own time, she was going to heed the advice she'd been given not to pressurize him. Sesshoumaru's words were wise.

Having decided that though, there was something that couldn't wait any longer and kneeling in front of Inuyasha, Kagome reached up to remove the subjugation necklace. She was very well aware that everyone's eyes were on them and Inuyasha's eyes were unreadable for once, as she noticed the glittering gold was watching her every move. She lifted them from over his head and placed them on the ground; then she leaned forward and stroked his fringe out of the way before kissing his forehead.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha, I should have taken these off long ago; I didn't think...I never meant for them to insult you." Inuyasha smiled shyly at her but before he could say anything, Shippou butted in;

"Don't worry Kagome, you can't insult a hanyou." He said as he ran past. Kagome turned a shocked and angry face to the kitsune cub.

"What _do_ you think you are _saying_ Shippou?" Kagome said; her tone and expression brought the child up short and as Shippou stopped his playing he said in a tearful voice,

"I didn' mean nuthin', it's just somethin' that's said, that's all." Shippou was beginning to get frightened and Inuyasha came to the little boy's defence.

"He's right Kagome, you can't insult a hanyou; you can say what you like, or do what you like if you can get away with it." His voice was resigned, but Kagome was now distressed, is that how he understood..;

"You know that is not what I think Inuyasha, don't you? I never 'sat' you _because_ you are a hanyou, it's just...it was because..." Kagome couldn't go on, Naraku's accusations were wrong, weren't they? But as she considered his words for longer, she had to admit that to a large extent he was right; Inuyasha was the only person she knew who had _not_ been free to say or do what he liked with impunity from her wrath. Many times the hanyou had been thrown to the ground if she lost her temper or was hormonal as if he were a convenient sort of stress reliever. Kagome was mortified and couldn't help breaking into tears as she considered that to Inuyasha she was no different to others who saw him as deserving of punishment.

"I didn't mean it like that...I would never..., but what I meant doesn't matter, does it...that's how you understood it isn't it? Oh Inuyasha, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Feh! Stop worrying about things wench, I know you don't know what's considered normal around here... it's different for you; I understand inside my head you mostly don't mean anything by it, but that's the way it is. Hanyou are just disgusting freaks. We are nothings. So what, it doesn't matter." With that he jumped into the tree again, but higher this time and turned his head away, not looking at anyone; although he knew that Sango was comforting Kagome. Sesshoumaru had remained a silent observer of the little scene, sitting as he was slightly apart from the main group; it was obvious to him that Naraku's poisonous words had reached and affected Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru had observed firsthand the awful things that had happened to Inuyasha while he struggled to survive in the past, and he knew of the prejudices and injustices that hanyou suffered. He knew how most creatures viewed hanyou and the horror they felt in having mixed blood in the family or clan. However he had never considered how the hanyou themselves felt about it; he knew how to despise his brother and put him down, but had never cared about how Inuyasha felt. He now thought that that was a shameful thing to have to admit, even to himself, and especially when it came to his own brother.

There was no doubt now in Sesshoumaru's mind that things had to change, and they would, he promised Inuyasha in his head; after the celebrations had died down, in a few days, he was going to put an end to all this nonsense with his brother. This Sesshoumaru decreed that he would make them into the family that he knew his father would have wanted, and decided there and then that Inuyasha was going to have to go back home with him; kicking and screaming if necessary, home to the Western Lands.

TBH


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Celebration

Kaede was waiting and hoping to see her little group appear over the rise to the village, but Shippou saw her first; he had run on ahead with Rin, and the two children now ran squawking down to her. Both of them were talking at once in their high pitched voices, and Kaede could barely make out what either one was saying. But it made no difference to the children, as she 'oohed and ahhed' in the all the right places. Kaede's eye was then fixed on the distance as she noticed the adults coming, very relieved to see that all were walking under their own volition. She also could see as they drew closer, the clothes that Inuyasha was carrying, and she closed her eyes in grief, bowing her head against the sight.

There was already a lot of excitement as the village prepared for a feast and it wasn't long before the children had begged to be allowed to join in the bustle. Sesshoumaru allowed Rin to go with Shippou as long as they did not leave the sight of Jaken and Ah-Un. He was not overly concerned for Rin's safety at the moment, because there were plenty of people loyal to him who would also keep an eye on her...if they knew what was good for them. He though, sat on a log outside Kaede's hut and allowed himself to relax in peace; he did not feel inclined to go inside the small hut and be stifled with the human scent and all the re-telling of the fight.

Eventually though, the talk was concluded, and the door to the hut was lifted, as everyone wanted to go to the celebrations. Inuyasha and Kaede were the last out of the hut but they didn't go the same way as the others, and turned instead towards Kikyou's little shrine. Kaede was carrying the clothes that were the only items left of her older sister. Curious now, Sesshoumaru followed; once again absolutely silently and making sure he was not seen, he also noticed that Kagome had turned back. Realising where the two were going however, she stopped, and began to bite her lip nervously; then she turned to go back to Sango and Miroku. Sesshoumaru stopped and spoke to her:

"You are no longer interested in where they are going Miko?"

"I know where they are going Lord Sesshoumaru, and...I know what they are going to do. They obviously want a private ceremony and I was not invited." Kagome replied swiftly, but she could not help sounding sad. She felt Inuyasha was closed off to her at the moment and apart from the fact she was in love with him, she was also his friend; and at the moment she was very concerned about him.

"Why are you sad girl, the Miko passed over with grace and dignity? I do not understand all these inconvenient human emotions; thankfully, full youkai are not susceptible to feelings of this sort." Sesshoumaru sighed almost pityingly and Kagome shook her head, unable to believe the superior manner of the Lord.

"_Of course_ you aren't susceptible to feelings Sesshoumaru; you have never felt love, hate or jealousy, have you? What rubbish! In fact; I think you probably feel them even more intensely than most humans do." Kagome said scornfully, but then she blushed and collected herself; "I'm sorry My Lord, I had no right to say all that; it's just that I'm worried about him that's all." Kagome was relieved when Sesshoumaru merely nodded coldly, and didn't threaten her with discipline for her rudeness, as he could have done as her pack leader.

Kagome went back to join her friends and Sesshoumaru carried on to the shrine to observe Inuyasha and Kaede. By the time he'd finished speaking with Kagome and got close enough to the other two without being discovered, the garments were well alight; watched by the couple who were linked together by Kikyou. They were not talking, each was lost in private thought; Inuyasha had Kikyou's hair ribbon in his hands, Kaede had told him to keep it if he wanted, she had other mementoes of her sister. He was politely ignoring the tears from her, and she was politely ignoring the sniffles coming from him; but Inuyasha hated to see a woman cry, especially if he thought he was to blame.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...I failed her Kaede, I let her down; I didn't stop Naraku in time, I couldn't protect her like I promised, I..."

"Stop this nonsense Inuyasha; stop it right now." Kaede said very firmly, making Inuyasha's eyes widen in shock at her chastising tone. "I know that ye did all ye possibly could, so ye needn't blame thyself anymore. Kikyou didn't blame ye, did she?"

"I blame me though, I promised to help her." Inuyasha said and, seeing that she wasn't going to get far with the stubborn hanyou while he was in this mood, Kaede pulled him over to a rock and sitting down on it, she made him sit on the ground in front of her. Inuyasha didn't fight her and she allowed herself a tiny smile as she started to run her old, but still nimble fingers gently through his hair, teasing out the many tangles.

"Do ye remember I used to do this for ye when I was a little girl, Inuyasha? Sometimes it makes me smile to see that little girl Rin, she reminds me of myself a lot; I was just as fascinated by ye, as she is by thy brother. Ye were surprisingly very patient with me, while we both waited for Kikyou sometimes."

"Feh! I remember; you old bat, you were such a pest most of the time." Kaede chuckled, of old she understood that his insults were not intended to hurt her feelings; in fact she knew there was a fondness in the gruff response. She took the ribbon from Inuyasha's fidgeting hands and deftly braided his long hair and tied it securely with the ribbon; continuing to chuckle when she spoke to him;

"The tables are turned now Inuyasha; I am the older and by far wiser one, and ye are the pesky child. Now, ye are going to listen to me and take heed, or else." Kaede didn't elaborate on what the 'or else' would be, but Inuyasha didn't want to put it to the test; he'd had his knuckles rapped on more than one occasion. Kaede continued; "from what ye have told me, ye did save Kikyou; ye were with her at her end, ye let her apologise _and_ ye forgave her.

"Ye righted the original wrong that was neither thy fault nor could have prevented by thee; by letting her die content in thy arms, knowing that ye loved her. Ye could do no more Inuyasha, and ye will have made her happy, believe me; she was finally freed from that unnatural hatred she carried. So yes, ye did protect her and she did died not alone as she feared, but safely in the arms of the man she truly loved. Do ye understand?" Kaede said passionately, it was important that the solemn and grieving hanyou believe her. She knew her sister well, and knew that Kikyou would have wanted him to understand that she had died happy, purely because he was there; tenderly holding her as she passed away.

"Feh. You are still a brat, why didn't _you_ ever find a husband Old Lady; you'd have made him happy, you're such a nag?" Inuyasha complained, his voice still sounding thick from his emotion. Kaede though smiled to herself and shook her head, understanding that he needed to change the subject, but happy her point had been made, and she believed, accepted. Looking down at the floor, or more specifically an ant crawling over a leaf, she spoke softly and almost in a whisper;

"I _was _in love once, Inuyasha; but he was older than me and already in love with someone else." Kaede looked up and into the distance, remembering; Inuyasha though looked surprised, he'd not really thought Kaede _might _have had a love interest.

"Oh, who was he, did I know him; is he still around? Heh, Heh, perhaps we can fix you up." Kaede looked askance at him, smiling gently; he was hooked and distracted from his own sorrow, just as she had intended by her disclosure. She carried on; no harm could now come from her retelling of her own unrequited love.

"No, he never knew I existed in that way Inuyasha; I was only ever a child in his eyes, but to me he was...beautiful, but out of reach and already besotted with someone. It was of course too late once I reached an age to marry; but I never fell in love with anyone else after having fallen for him." Her voice tailed off and Inuyasha looked at her strangely.

"That's actually sad, Old One; no one ever came close eh?" Inuyasha was sincere; he was very fond of the elderly lady and didn't like to think of her lonely for a husband for all of her life.

"No, they never did, and they still don't; anyway, my feelings for him have changed now that I'm older, I am free to love him in a different way. Now, if you're feeling better, let's go and celebrate with our friends. Will you do an old woman the kindness of escorting me?" She grinned as Inuyasha bent his arm, allowing Kaede to slip her hand into the crook of his elbow. She in turn, allowed herself a little indulgence and pretended she was forty years younger and beautiful; so together they walked slowly to the huge party that had already started.

Sesshoumaru was thoughtful, the old human woman was clever and artful, and she'd stopped the boy from moping any longer. The older brother had realised, even though Inuyasha hadn't, just who Kaede's secret crush was; the allusion to Rin had made it obvious to him. Sesshoumaru pondered further as the couple walked off, thinking how strange it must be to her that she, who'd been the younger in years, was now far older in terms of physical maturity and Inuyasha was in effect, if not in actual years, much younger. It brought unwelcome thoughts of an aging Rin to mind, and not wishing to think any longer on that subject, Sesshoumaru left; using his speed he set off to arrive long before his brother and looking bored as if he'd been there all along.

The celebration was in full swing, there was plenty of food, drink and music; and by the evening paper lanterns were trailing across shrubs and stalls, and there was a large, clear space for dancing. People had come round from many of the other smaller villages, also bringing food and the happy atmosphere was contagious. Friends and families that didn't see one another for months at a time were happy for the reunions and the youkai too were joining in and were welcome. This was because they were not being found a threat; but instead hailed as saviours, especially when they refused to exploit their deeds by taking any of the wealth offered to them in tribute.

For once, Inuyasha was completely accepted by everyone around, he was included in conversations and people patted him on the back, congratulating him. All of them wanted to see the, by now famous hanyou, who was so strong and the people of his village were proud to show him off, almost as if he were their personal possession. It was a little overwhelming for the poor boy who had been much more used to a solitary and despised life. Inuyasha looked around for his friends, especially Kagome; she was a soothing influence. He found her speaking of course, to Kouga; did the damned wolf _never_ give up? A possessive growl started in Inuyasha's chest, surprising him; he had felt so numb up till now, but at that moment Kagome turned round as if she'd heard him and she came over immediately with a huge smile that he could never ignore.

"Inuyasha, come on; you must congratulate Kouga, quickly." Kagome grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the waiting wolves. Kouga turned and waved, then as usual started to call him names, but this time there was none of his usual animosity behind it; not that Inuyasha realised that of course and he started to bristle. Kouga laughed heartily at him saying in a good natured way;

"Come on Mutt Face, it's time to celebrate; I'm going to get mated, Ayame has agreed, she is coming down and we're going to combine and rebuild our packs. Oy! Congratulate me and stop drooping about like you've just lost a bone or something; everyone else is happy, it is a time of celebration you know." Despite all of his mock chiding, Kouga was taking notice however of Inuyasha's reaction to his news; it was obvious to him that Inuyasha was on edge still.

"Well...congratulations Wimpy Wolf, though perhaps I should be commiserating with Ayame."

"Oh Ho, so you _do_ know some big words Dog Breath?"

"Keh." Was the answer and if Kouga was expecting some sort of physical response to his taunting, he was disappointed; Inuyasha just stood and looked to the distance, once again lost in thought.

"Cheer up, Mutt; we won and he's gone for good this time, lighten up will ya?" Kouga tried again and this time Inuyasha looked at him and blinked a couple of times, nodding his head slowly.

"Yeah, he's gone; look, it's great you are getting hitched and that, but I had to bury a friend today as well." He said and then walked away; Kouga's keen eyes following him until he vanished into the trees. He wasn't the only one, Kagome also watched him go; she had noticed the hair ribbon and realised that she would have to wait for him to come to terms with Kikyou's true death. She also saw a flash of silver and white vanish to the woods as well, which told her Sesshoumaru would keep an eagle eye on his little brother still.

For everyone else, the celebrations looked set to go on all night in one way or another; so Kagome told Kaede she was taking the opportunity of going home through the well. She had to let her mama know she was safe and that they had won the battle; but that Inuyasha needed her right now because Kikyou's death had hit him hard. When she arrived Mama had been entertaining, but her visitor understood that they wanted privacy and went into a different room to wait. Mama knew that Kagome wanted to go back almost immediately and she had good, but very firm advice for her daughter;

"Don't push him Kagome, you have time on your side and you _must_ let Inuyasha grieve for Kikyou in his own way _and_ take as long as he needs. Don't set him a time limit, even in your own mind; I can promise you that he does love you and will turn to you, as long as you give him space. Just be close as friends and don't leave him alone for too long; be there for him, even if you don't speak. But whatever you do, if you love him back...don't berate him or make him feel guilt over your feelings."

"How do you know that he won't just make himself ill because he feels massive guilt that he is alive and she is dead? That's what I'm most afraid of, that he might not let himself love me because...or even wish he was..." Her voice cracked and her mother kissed her, knowing this was going to be hard on both of her young ones; she quite considered Inuyasha as her son too.

"Trust me. Let's just say I have a steady...hunch, that things will work out not only for you two, but for Inuyasha _and _his brother as well." Mama smiled, it was the same warm smile Kagome herself had, and Kagome was reassured. After giving her mother a kiss, Kagome went to her bed so that she would be somewhat rested for her return to the past. As she slept, Kagome's mother made another coffee for herself and her friend, before they carried on speaking from where they had left off; Kagome would have been _very _interested in their conversation if she'd been awake.

When Kagome was back in Musashi's Domain the next day, the evidence of a good time being had by all was all over the place. Various human and youkai bodies that had slept outside were waking up and people were starting to get breakfasts and getting ready for the business of the day. Kaede was already busy dispensing herbal solutions or home cures for headaches and the other effects of a lot of sake, as well as overindulgence of food. Sesshoumaru was in evidence also, he was in a foul mood with a sulky Inuyasha in tow; both were growling and sniping at each other. Kagome went over to them, to see if she could defuse the situation. However before she could say or do anything, Kouga arrived and spoke to Sesshoumaru.

"Let me deal with him. He's spoiling for a fight and you have too much bad feeling between you to be effective." He was direct and to the point but Kagome looked worried.

"You want to _fight_ Inuyasha, Kouga, _why_?"

"I know what the problem is with him; leave him to me and trust me Kagome; I'm not out to kill the mutt anymore." Kouga was forgetting for a moment whose brother Inuyasha was, until Sesshoumaru looked hard at the wolf, but he nodded. He looked back to Inuyasha;

"Go Inuyasha, the Wolf Prince wants to spar with you; go and get rid of that filthy temper of yours. No swords."

"You still telling me what I should do Jackass?" Inuyasha mouthed off at his brother, the words barely out of his mouth before Sesshoumaru was instantly in front of the hanyou to knock him flying; he had not held back his punch.

"You are more than annoying at times Inuyasha; we have had this discussion before, but I will remind you that if you are going to sulk and be miserable for the rest of your life, you will lose all of your friends." Sesshoumaru was unrelenting, even though he understood some of Inuyasha's misery.

"Friends, huh? They won't stay, once all this is forgotten, everyone will go away again, you'll see...I don't deserve friends; I can't look after them." He bemoaned, but by now Kouga had had enough and dragged Inuyasha up and kicked him in the side; then he took off into the woods. Inuyasha chased off after Kouga, leaving Sesshoumaru with a very unhappy Kagome. Sesshoumaru's instincts motivated him to comfort her almost as if she were Rin; so he came and licked her mark, saying,

"You need not be concerned for either of your friends; I will follow." and off he went, leaving Kagome to return to Sango and Miroku and let them know what was happening. She was soon distracted by a whining imp and noisy children, as well as by a shy and blushing, newly engaged couple.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Kouga

Crashing through the undergrowth of the forest, bouncing off the trees, snarling and growling at one another amid admittedly colourful, hurled insults, was not the way that Sesshoumaru had ever sparred himself. To the youkai lord, sparring should always be a graceful exercise; its sole purpose was to train and improve the strengths and fighting techniques of each participant. Still, he was willing to give the wolf the benefit of the doubt when it came to Inuyasha, as Kouga obviously had a plan, he had said that he knew what the matter was with Inuyasha; Sesshoumaru truly hoped for his sake that he did.

Actually Kouga _did _know what ailed Inuyasha, or at least a good part of it. Over the past couple of years he had come to know quite a bit about the hanyou; piecing together from various sources much of the hanyou's existence, plus he also had personal experience. He had come to understand why Inuyasha was loud and brash, now recognising the self defence that was born out of long term insecurity; he after all, had himself been adept at bringing out the worst in Inuyasha, by targeting those very fears. And yet he had known that Inuyasha could be tender and nicely spoken, especially with Kagome; after all, the girl would not have stayed by his side had he truly been the uncouth and rude bully he often appeared to others.

Kouga was a clever wolf, not brilliant, but he was quick at assessing and he had not become head of his pack at such a young age, by not having leadership skills. He could motivate his people and was devoted to them, putting their good way before his own; in return they gave him their loyalty and allegiance. He was a leader that could inspire his pack; he didn't send others out to do his work, he always led from the front and for that his people loved him. The responsibility of being leader was something Kouga thrived on and he had been trained well; his father had been a well loved alpha too and taught his son good solid qualities.

Now though it wasn't a wolf that needed his attention, but a dog; nonetheless, still a canine and fiercely loyal, and Kouga knew how to deal with this pup, whose figurative tail was firmly between his legs. The Wolf Prince started to circle around Inuyasha, bringing the chase to a halt and ready to start combat face to face. Moving swiftly and using his feet and fists, he kicked and punched at Inuyasha, successfully laying blow after blow on the hanyou, who for some reason was finding it hard to fight back.

"Are you going to fight me Filthy Mutt, or are just going to let me beat you to a pulp?" With this query Inuyasha received a punch to his stomach, making him double over.

"You really are a worthless dog, aren't you?" This was accompanied by a kick to the back of the legs. But there was still no reply from Inuyasha, who was now on his knees on the ground and Kouga carried on insulting him.

"That's where you should be isn't it; on the ground, in the dirt, at the feet of your betters." The wolf kicked him again, this time in the back and Inuyasha fell flat on his face. As far as Sesshoumaru could make out, the stupid boy seemed to be _letting_ Kouga hurt him, the older brother had never seen this side of his younger sibling before and he didn't like it. He was considering a rescue when Kouga looked straight at him in his hiding place and shook his head emphatically. Normally Sesshoumaru would have taken umbrage at this, but he decided that as Inuyasha wasn't really being damaged he'd let it go for a while and see what the wolf was really up to.

Meanwhile Kouga kept on at Inuyasha with words and blows, dodging the returned but half hearted defence thrown his way. Finally, giving Inuyasha some reprieve, the wolf spat on the ground and waited until he had gained his breath. This time though there was no rancour in the words;

"You are Useless, Pathetic, Weak. Have I covered them all now Inuyasha, or are there any more self damning words floating in that brain of yours?" With that Kouga slapped him twice on the face, hard. Inuyasha was shocked; he was short of breath and ached just about everywhere and he stared at Kouga uncomprehendingly, feeling his face redden where the wolf had slapped him. Suddenly Kouga stood in front of him;

"Have you had enough yet Inuyasha; do you feel you've been punished enough for not being able to stop people getting hurt or killed?" Kouga's voice was firm and quiet now when he spoke, Inuyasha was bemused.

"I don't understand what you mean." He whispered through his split lips; even Sesshoumaru could barely hear him.

"Yes you do; you are a pack leader. Your pack is your responsibility and you feel you failed them whenever they got hurt, let alone died. You failed Kikyou because you didn't save her; did you?" Kouga's words were harsh and Inuyasha winced, but nodded, the wolf spoke truthfully.

"No, I was too late; Kikyou died because I wasn't there with her." Inuyasha hung his head, but Kouga wasn't finished with him yet.

"No, she didn't; she died because Naraku killed her, pure and simple. If you could have saved her you would have done."

"You don't know what I could have done if I'd been there; I should never have left..."

"Then you would have left someone else exposed to danger; even if you'd known what was happening, you can't be in more than one place at the same time."

"It was my responsibility, she was mine to protect; surely you understand that." Inuyasha was now getting angry with Kouga; didn't he see Inuyasha's point?

"Yes. Of course I understand, but I also know when I've reached my limits; Oh, I push them hard, just as you do and the pain is sometimes unbearable when we lose, but Inuyasha, you have to accept sometimes that your best isn't always going to be enough; sometimes you are going to lose. They look to you, their leader to be strong and sometimes that means knowing you could have done no more and getting up and carrying on."

"Feh"

"Calling yourself names, and wallowing in self pity Inuyasha, is being self indulgent, and you are hurting your friends _more_ by your behaviour." Kouga still watched the hanyou; Inuyasha was beginning to shake, so the wolf spoke more quietly, although retaining the authority. "It doesn't always work the way we want it to and yes, we as pack leaders take responsibility, but you _have _to be reasonable and pull yourself together."

It was all too much for him and Inuyasha suddenly jumped up and took off once again into the forest; when Kouga caught up with him, his head was on his knees and he was crying. Kouga came and settled next to him, intuition telling him not to say anything further. So he sat quietly and patiently, until he sensed when Inuyasha was calming down, and then he gently patted him on the back, thereby letting the hanyou know he was not being left alone in his grief. Kouga then risked sharing something very personal;

"It hurts to lose someone you love Inuyasha and no matter how often it happens, it never gets any easier; I wept all that night when I found out the truth about my men at Naraku's castle. I felt terrible guilt for not being there, they'd wanted me to go with them; perhaps I could have prevented the massacre." Kouga whispered with a catch in his voice as he remembered that terrible time; Inuyasha just sniffled, without raising his head. Kouga continued;

"You just have to look back on things and be honest with yourself; if there was nothing you could have done, it _must_ be put behind you. Naraku killed all those people we have loved Inuyasha; and consider that some we've lost, but some we've saved. I know this is all new, you had no pack before you met Kagome, but my words are true; think over what I've said for your own sake." Kouga hoped that his message had got across, not just to Inuyasha, but to Sesshoumaru as well; Inuyasha had had no training in anything let alone responsibility, and his loyal Inu nature was relentlessly damning and allowed him no self excuses.

Kouga knew that Inuyasha wouldn't jump up all healed in his mind, just because of his words, but he hoped the boy had enough to think about and would let his friends help to get him there. But for now Kouga would just keep Inuyasha company, at least until his grief was spent. Sometime later the tears had slowed to a halt and Kouga encouraged the hanyou to go back to his friends.

"Kagome will be worried about you Inuyasha, come on, let's get you back to her." He leaned down to offer Inuyasha a hand, but the hanyou's answer surprised Kouga.

"I've been thinking...I should leave Kouga, right now and not go back, I've got nothing to offer Kagome."

"What are you saying Inuyasha, was Kagome right all along and you really _only_ loved Kikyou?"

"Of course not; I loved Kikyou, but I love Kagome more...but..."

"But nothing; what's the problem? You don't have to mate her straight away; she has always been very understanding." Kouga truly didn't comprehend, he was a full youkai and the physical and necessary side of things was usually more instinctual. He could appreciate the need to wait a decent while, but other than that, he couldn't see a problem. However Inuyasha was shaking his head and said;

"What about pups Kouga; what would I do. They would be hunted, hated just as I am for living; and worse, making their mother a target for human and youkai alike. They would have a despised father who wasn't respected in any community...I can't do that, it wouldn't be fair to her or them, they'd end up hating me , and rightly so; she deserves so much more. Once again Inuyasha put his head to his knees and Kouga scented fresh tears; but this time the wolf didn't know what to say, he just sat down with the hanyou again, offering what comfort he could. However Sesshoumaru had by now seen and heard enough, he too understood the pup's problem, so he jumped down beside his brother and Inuyasha found himself pulled up again by his arms.

"There have been enough tears from you now Inuyasha; the solution is really under your nose." Sesshoumaru said; but Inuyasha would not raise his head. He felt Sesshoumaru would be further ashamed of him and his weakness, but his brother was having none of it; firmly taking Inuyasha's chin in his hand, he forced the boy's head up.

"Do me the courtesy of looking at me Inuyasha, then I know that you are listening. Good. You have the perfect opportunity to change how you are perceived; you are well known, even powerful youkai have got to recognise your strength. Make your _own _place Inuyasha; don't let people forget all they owe you." Sesshoumaru paused, he had got his brother's attention at least, the boy's ears had always been very telling. So he carried on with more of the same; Sesshoumaru too had listened and recognised the truth in Kouga's speech and could also see that Inuyasha needed grounding and a purpose.

"If you keep yourself busy, travelling around and maintaining a high profile, you could do a lot of good for yourself and others like the horse and the bat hanyou. You could start the change for more understanding and acceptance. Build on your friendships, don't destroy them; you are no coward Inuyasha, you should take this chance." Sesshoumaru was if nothing else, emphatic and determined. He was now determined that Inuyasha should capitalise on his successes of the day and indeed the last year; but right now the boy was battered and bruised.

He had not fought Kouga off very much and allowing the wolf to use him as a punching bag in an effort to punish himself, had taken its toll on his body. Kouga had known what he was doing, at that point in time, Inuyasha wouldn't have listened to anyone until he'd been hurt; but there were no broken bones, although bruises were plentiful. Inuyasha took a shuddering breath and didn't resist this time when Sesshoumaru pulled him close. The older sibling stroked the younger one's hair and gently encouraged his brother's ears to perk up again from where they had flattened, by scratching them at the base and Inuyasha even let Sesshoumaru wipe his face.

"Come pup, I meant what I said. You will not have to be unsure of me again; trust in this pack mark, it cannot lie." This time, when Sesshoumaru licked his mark, Inuyasha allowed the new sense of security sink into his heart instead of rejecting it, and he rested his head on Sesshoumaru's chest. It did feel good having an older brother to trust, someone who could take charge sometimes and give him a reprieve. For now anyway, Inuyasha decided to let Sesshoumaru prove himself and accepted his older brother's headship over him; just as it should have been all those years before.

Eventually and after many thoughts had chased themselves over his tired brain, Inuyasha raised his head and gave himself a shake, before smiling for the first time at both Kouga and Sesshoumaru. Kouga especially was relieved to see this; he didn't particularly want to deliver a still damp and miserable, cub back to Kagome. Knowing her and her protective streak when it came to Inuyasha, she would have had too much to say, so Kouga came up to the brothers and slapped Inuyasha on the back saying;

"Race you back to camp Mutt Face." Before he'd finished speaking, they were off, chasing one another through the forest, back the way they had come earlier. Sesshoumaru thought it strange, his brother's mood had noticeably improved, and he had to admit to a pleasant sense of belonging himself, when Inuyasha stayed beside him, with trust. He had indeed missed the whelp more than he had known. Then a smirk formed on his lips as he heard in the distance the younger pair still egging each other on and Sesshoumaru made his own way back to camp.

A few minutes later, Kouga and Inuyasha charged, pounding into the camp, running straight to Kagome neck and neck; but they were brought to a grinding and dusty halt by the sight of Sesshoumaru, who was already standing talking to Kagome. Not only that, he was still pristine, with not a hair out of place; unlike Kouga, who had scratches all over him and Inuyasha, who had leaves in his mane and were both covered in dust. The two boys looked in astonishment at each other before turning to the older youkai.

"You always win eh, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha stated.

"Yes Inuyasha, always; remember that." But Sesshoumaru was smiling, it was just a tiny quirk of the lip, but it was definitely a smile. Inuyasha had lost the braid (although not the ribbon), that Kaede had tied somewhere along the way, and his hair flowed as it normally did, long and loose and moving as if it had life of its own. Pulling at the various leaves and twigs that were now knotting in it, Inuyasha approached Kagome and shyly offered out the white ribbon.

"Will you please take this ribbon Kagome and look after it; would you mind?" He asked her and Kagome looked at him, noting the still bruised, tear stained face; evidence that Kouga had taught him a hard lesson. Very gently, so that Inuyasha didn't jump to the wrong conclusion; she took his hand and folded his fingers back around the ribbon. Then, keeping both her hands tenderly around his, she shook her head slowly;

"I would look after it for you Inuyasha, but I think this is something you really want to keep for yourself, isn't it? I know you have some things that are precious to you, still hidden away; and I think it should be placed with them and kept next to your heart, don't you?"

"You wouldn't mind?" Inuyasha asked in a small voice. Kagome's soul ached for him, with all her being, but Kikyou was a part of him and had deserved her place in his life.

"No Inuyasha, of course I don't mind, finally I do understand; I promise." She said sincerely and watched, as he tucked the little ribbon back into his breast pocket, hearing his sigh of relief. Then, after a long moment, surprisingly his head lifted high again and he said he was off to mingle; after all it was time for a celebration. And off he went, calling out for Shippou and the others who answered by calling back to him to join them.

After the shock of that statement and subsequent actions wore off, Kagome turned to a smirking Kouga to thank him for what he had done for Inuyasha. He though, said he was glad to have been able to help; it was about time he'd been able to beat the puppy up without Inuyasha being 'sat'. Once again Kagome could only stare as he too ran off to speak and socialise with friends and colleagues and of course, Ayame. That left Kagome alone once again with Sesshoumaru.

"You are a liar girl," he said quite gently; "you do mind about the ribbon. But it is a waste of energy; the Miko was, and he wishes to remember her, just as he remembers others who were important to him, his mother especially. The dead Miko does not threaten your position with the hanyou, he knows you are different, therefore you do not replace. You will however need patience...I suspect you always will, with my sibling."

"I wish I could believe and understand that sometimes." Kagome sighed; she appreciated the thought but...

"With a childish love, but nonetheless one equally as powerful for her, Rin loves and remembers her family; I have not replaced them, I cannot become her parents and sibling. But neither does she see me as just a guardian to her, a necessary protector. I am well aware of Rin's 'love' for me and that it is different to that she has for her natural family, and I know it is absolute, she cannot hide this. Love is obviously something that grows in humans and can incorporate much; I should think if you try to limit it, you will kill it."

"Thank you My Lord, that makes a lot of sense." Kagome felt like a weight had lifted from her, she could see the illustration's point clearly.

"Of course it makes sense girl, I have said it." Sesshoumaru turned at that point to see Rin who had come to fetch Kagome to the fete.

"This wisdom from someone who denies his ability to feel, Sesshoumaru...I find surprising?"

"Hmph!" Was the elegant scoff, but Kagome laughed and bowed her head to him and then ran off with Rin to join in all the gaiety that had spontaneously started in the distance. Sesshoumaru listened as both Kagome and Rin were hailed as they were seen on the edge of the village and his ears could discern his wards joyful laughter as she joined in with all the fun.

Later on that evening, as the fires cast shadows all round, Inuyasha had both time and chance to think over all that happened that day. He could feel twinges still from his punitive bout with Kouga, but that was all, and the wolf's wisdom had meant that things had fallen into place a bit more for him. Sesshoumaru too was right of course, Inuyasha needed to build on the rapport that he now had with youkai and humans alike; it would take time, but he had more friends now than he realised. He found that he was learning to trust again, by leaning on those he knew would never let him down.

Kaede also was wise, Inuyasha could see what she meant about her sister being free now and he _had_ been there for Kikyou when it finally mattered. At long last Inuyasha felt that he could breathe easier and he began to relax; he felt...happy, and immediately began to look for Kagome. She of course was watching him in any case, and blushed in embarrassment for being caught at it when their eyes met, but Inuyasha held out his arm to her and she came immediately to sit in his lap. As they snuggled together, Sesshoumaru joined them, and acknowledging the two pairs of now sparkly eyes looking back at him, he said;

"I want you both to come home to the West with me, there will be many things to discuss with neighbours and now they include you. It will be to your advantage."

"Home?" Inuyasha asked, his voice almost plaintive, which made Sesshoumaru feel that twinge of guilt he hated; but he answered firmly and without hesitation.

"Yes Inuyasha; Home."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

AOH ch14 Acceptances

'Home'; it was a strange word to Inuyasha; and as he mulled it over, it conjured up different images in his mind. His earliest memories were of the Western Palace, or more specifically the suite of rooms that Sesshoumaru had reluctantly provided for his mother and him after their father's death. That hadn't lasted very long and was not a happy time for him, unless he was alone with his mother; then there was the human village, again this was a short and unhappy time, before his mother died. After she had left him alone by her death, he had been driven out of the village, and then various trees, caves and scrapes had been his home until his longest permanent residence; Goshinboku.

Now he had a home of sorts in the village, spending a lot of time with all of the others in, or by himself on, Kaede's hut; or by the well if Kagome was in her time without him. It was strange to think that it looked as if his life was about to go full circle, and he would be back in the Western Palace. He found it a little unsettling to think of going back, but he would have Kagome with him at least, and almost certainly Shippou as well; but Miroku and Sango would more than likely stay in the village, where they were planning their own house and wedding.

That's when Inuyasha fully realised something he had subconsciously known all his life, that he really only had a home in the hearts of the people who loved him. Sesshoumaru watched the play of emotion and thought race rapidly across his brother's face. He was still amazed that his brother had changed so little since he had lived at the Palace as a small pup. Life had only been hard and unforgiving for Inuyasha, and yet the childlike qualities had stayed, giving the boy an air of innocence well hidden beneath his brash, rude exterior.

"Do not let your pondering cause you to doubt Inuyasha, it would be best to look forwards and not dwell on the past. I cannot change any of the past for you, instead look to the future that has yet to be written; make the most of the opportunity and allow your friends to help you." Sesshoumaru said regally, and Inuyasha turned his huge, shining eyes on his brother.

"I have to take each day as it comes Sesshoumaru; tomorrow is something that may never happen for me, I don't make plans, the most I can ever do is hope, sometimes."

"Your situation has now changed Inuyasha, do you not understand this?"

"You'll have to excuse me if it takes me some time to believe Sesshoumaru; after all, this change of heart is new for you too. Do you forget what you said about me to Kagome just before you gave her the mark? I saw, don't forget; Naraku showed me a lot of stuff in the mirror, remember? It's just that for some reason I always remember everything you've done or said that's meant to hurt me; all the tricks you've pulled on me. As far as I know you could just as quickly change your mind about me again."

Inuyasha did not even see his brother move, let alone the red bleed into his eyes; it all happened so quickly. He had been grabbed around the waist and carried up to very nearly the top of the tree that he and Sesshoumaru had been sitting beneath, almost before he could catch his breath, let alone object. His brother was breathing heavily almost in a growl, and Inuyasha could feel the anger rolling of him in hard waves; instinct told him to stay very still, but as he was being held very tightly with his back against Sesshoumaru's chest, he couldn't see his face. So Inuyasha tried to lean gently against his brother rather than struggle, in an effort to give comfort and calm him down. Thankfully though, Sesshoumaru however was only angry, he wasn't out of control.

"Never mention that filth and his trickery again Inuyasha, he deserves no memory. You were never meant to overhear my conversation with your miko, what I said then was said to serve a purpose, not to demean you anymore. You do not believe my words? I do not fabricate Inuyasha; do not keep accusing me of trickery as if I was no better than that monstrosity." Sesshoumaru was still growling, and Inuyasha suddenly realised that Sesshoumaru thought his actions were being linked in with the dark hanyou.

Inuyasha had not intended him to get that message, nor did he mean to insult his brother; but what was Inuyasha to think? Sesshoumaru _had _said those things and obviously only a short while ago. Thankfully Sesshoumaru could sense his brother's unease and calmed down; he didn't want Inuyasha to feel justified in his distrust of him, so once the anger had been controlled, Sesshoumaru explained himself.

"I needed to mark your Kagome as quickly as possible, and I didn't have time or the inclination to listen to her possible objections, or discuss my reasons for marking her. I also needed to know whether or not I had the right to pack mark her. Because I do not need the jewel for myself, the only valid reason I had to give her, a single and independent female, my protection from any of the other clans, was if she desired to be with you; my brother. The only other mark of protection is a mate's mark, and obviously that is not one I can offer and you have not; for various reasons."

"How did bitching about _me_ help you mark her then?" Inuyasha said huffily and Sesshoumaru actually smiled briefly with amusement before he controlled himself.

"I have observed the girl when she is angry with you; I have had ample opportunity to study her like that, you anger her a lot. Her stance rarely changes and when she is really angry she leans toward you, hands on her hips, thrusting her head forward and thereby giving anyone who wants it, perfect access to her throat. It was simple to redirect her anger to myself by making her defend you; she is simple to manipulate concerning you; she sees no danger when angered. You should be grateful Inuyasha and consider; I _could_ have killed her."

Inuyasha stared at his brother, taking in his words and more importantly his truthful scent. Sesshoumaru was looking at him without the glacial eyes he was used to, and his smile was small but genuine; Inuyasha knew that his brother was being light hearted and he felt safe, even accepted. Frustratingly he found he was almost moved to tears once again, and blinking hard to dispel them, he leaned in to Sesshoumaru and let his brother hold him. Inuyasha decided there and then that even if the worst came to the worst, and this peace didn't last, as in the past, he would take what was offered now and be content. He was no longer the naive whelp whose world was too often shattered by the vague cruelties of his full blooded brother.

Sesshoumaru though, was quietly happy; he had the lost pup of his family back where he should have been from the beginning, safe and under his protection; mongrel or not, Inuyasha belonged in the West. Not forgetting, of course, the boy would also be under his older brother's influence; after all, Sesshoumaru was the Lord, and Alpha of his family, they would have to submit to his final word. With that thought in mind, he licked Inuyasha's mark once more to reassure the pup and tightened his embrace; he would not however abuse his power anymore over Inuyasha, he was determined to be a good pack leader and at last, prove a worthy son of his father.

Jumping down with a surprised and therefore indignant, Inuyasha still clasped in his arm, Sesshoumaru deposited the pup in his place under the tree, and settled himself down after taking careful note of where everyone was, before he closed his own eyes. The night was quiet and peaceful, warm enough to be comfortable and undisturbed; everyone slept right through gaining strength from the well deserved rest. Which was all to the good as in the morning, which came bright and clear again, decisions had to be made.

It was already settled that Sango and Miroku were going to stay in the village. There was a great deal to do if they were to be married and secure before the winter's snows. They needed to build a warm hut and both Sango and Kohaku wanted to go back to pray at the slayer's village before the wedding. Kirara would go with them, although they didn't anticipate any trouble that they couldn't handle between them; but she had her own respects to pay at Midoriko's cave. Miroku though would stay behind to start the build of their hut. Inuyasha wanted to stay to help him, but he was overruled by Miroku.

"You need to sort much out for yourself Inuyasha; you have your brother's and Kagome's concerns to think about; you need to belong my friend, you have been alone for far too long, now you must take your chance for family."

"But Miroku, you can't do all of this by yourself; you'll never be ready without my help."

"Who says I'm by myself, there are many villagers here willing to help the build; do not worry about us, and remember there will always be a nice warm corner for you, so come and visit before winter." Miroku's words of warm welcome were balm to a wounded soul, and Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to speak for a while; a promise of friendship continuing for him _after_ the quest, was more than he had ever dared hope for. Thankfully, Miroku understood his companion's silence although he was saddened that he'd had to spell it out for the hanyou; that Inuyasha could never assume he was wanted.

Good-byes of course, were always hard to say, so Inuyasha rarely did; he just hugged Sango and also to his friend's great surprise, Miroku. They had all been through so much over the last couple of years that even Inuyasha now knew that they were all closer than friends or in some cases family. Kagome was wailing and inconsolable, along with Sango, who would be gone with her brother soon; she was also clutching at Shippou; who for once didn't understand what the fuss was about. Once again it was Sesshoumaru who called an irritated halt to the proceedings.

"Miko, you will stop this noise; Inuyasha calm your female. It is not as if you are to be parted for very long. You are both to go to the Miko's home are you not; then I suggest you go now. I will only wait for two days here, and I expect you back before then. There is much to be done Inuyasha, in the wake of the foul creature's death." His words and the authoritative tone had the desired effect, and with a final goodbye, the group parted company and Kagome and Inuyasha went through the well.

Coming cautiously out of the well house; Inuyasha and Kagome were reminded of the reason for that caution. Mama was just saying goodbye to a smartly dressed visitor, so they waited patiently until he was out of sight and down the steps before approaching her. Mama held her arms out and Kagome ran to her where she was immediately held tight, but Mama held her other arm out to Inuyasha and he too soon found himself in her loving embrace. She knew they had won the battle of course but it was good to have both of them home.

"Oh, congratulations you two; so the quest is finally over? Thank goodness you are both alright, what about your friends, you look happy so I assume they are all well. Come on, I have steak and ramen for dinner, I had a feeling you'd both show up today." Mama was of course truly relieved, both of her children had survived, but now Kagome was curious:

"Mama, do you have an admirer? Isn't that the same man who was here yesterday, who was kind enough to wait outside while I spoke to you?" Kagome smiled at her mother, raising her eyebrows suggestively, while questioning her.

"No, no dearest. He is very happily married, he is only a friend or should I say acquaintance; the gentleman holds the shrine and ground deeds in trust for somebody on your father's side of the family and he is particularly interested in our shrine history. I have known him for many years, but he visits very rarely; you have met him before, when you were small. He seemed to think something was about to happen, and has been reading the history scrolls for over a week now."

"I don't like it Kagome; who is this guy, does he know about the Shikon being complete? He's up to no good." Inuyasha said in a ferocious whisper.

"Calm down Inuyasha, Mama has known him on and off for years."

"I don't care, if he's nosing about, it means the jewel is not safe; what if youkai come for it...?"

"Inuyasha, you are the only youkai in this time; I have never felt another aura that anywhere near matches a youkai." Kagome said and Inuyasha was stunned, he'd never thought about that before; was he was the only one of his kind left in this time? What if he got stuck here, he knew he'd have Kagome, she'd never desert him; but there was nothing else he was familiar with. Mama was watching his face, and was as ever perceptive. She told him not to worry about anything right now, things usually worked out for the best; and all they had to do was to be _most_ careful of the wish that was to get rid of the jewel and free Midoriko.

"Time to go in you two, dinner is almost ready so if you'd like to freshen up, we can talk later." Mama laughed because they did not need to be told twice, and soon the pair were downstairs tucking into a hearty meal. Steak and Ramen with all the other side dishes they could wish for. Mama had certainly done them proud, and afterwards she was ready to listen to all that had happened in the last couple of days. Kagome did most of the talking which surprised nobody, and Mama was extremely glad to hear that Inuyasha and his brother had come to terms with one another.

She also commiserated with Inuyasha over Kikyou, when Kagome related how she had passed; Mama didn't say anything, but came up behind him and wrapped her arms round his shoulders and squeezed very tight. Inuyasha leaned into her comforting embrace, thankful that he was accepted by Kagome's mother. Mama was the nearest thing to his own mother that he could imagine, and sometimes in the privacy of his mind like now, he would borrow Mama and her comfort and pretend that she was also his. Of course Mama was far from ignorant about Inuyasha's hidden thought, she knew from Kagome that the hanyou boy was orphaned very young, and as far as she was concerned if he wanted to think of her as a substitute then he was most welcome.

After the long narration from Kagome mainly, and a hot drink, it was time for bed; Kagome hugged her mother and got a kiss in return, then got out a separate futon to make a bed up for Inuyasha on her bedroom floor. While she got ready for bed, Inuyasha thought to give her half an hour to settle before he went up, plenty of time for another drink of chocolate; Mama made it, smiling at him.

"Thank you for looking after her for all this time Inuyasha, I know you kept her safe and don't worry about the well, I have a feeling that all will work out fine. Now it's bed time for you too. Goodnight my son." Mama gave him another hug and kiss goodnight, prepared to send him on his way; until she noticed his ears were flat on his head. "Whatever is the matter Inuyasha?" she asked gently out of concern.

"You called me...'son', did you mean that?" His voice sounded unsteady and a bit lost.

"I did child, but if it upsets you, I won't do it again."

"No...I mean...please, I liked it; it means a lot to me."

"I'm glad; anyone would be happy to have a son such as you, Inuyasha."

"Feh!" He replied, but Mama could see his eyes were getting suspiciously bright and damp.

"Don't you 'Feh' me my son, you must hold your head high and don't let anyone look down on you. You have done a great thing for the world in getting rid of this Naraku." Inuyasha smiled, and his ears were where they should be, pricked up happily over his hair.

"Sesshoumaru said the same thing."

"Oh, well then, it must be right if your big brother, the_ 'Great Lord Sesshoumaru'_ says so too; yes?"

"Keh, I'll try."

"Goodnight then _My _Inuyasha and goodnight _My _Kagome." she called out to the girl she knew was hiding on the stairs. Later on, when she had had time to digest her relief, and on her own way to bed, she popped her head round Kagome's door to see both of them sound asleep; the moon shone lightly on their faces and she smiled, they were peaceful and content.

The next day was spent in stocking up as usual for the trip back, mainly ramen for Inuyasha, sweets and crayons for Shippou, but now there was also a cloth doll for Rin, as well as crayons and sweets too. Kagome also packed more first aid equipment just in case, and various other things that may be needed. That evening Mama shooed them out and they went to the pictures and a restaurant; it was the night of the new moon and Inuyasha was human, but true to form he found something to make him restless.

The completed jewel was bothering him purely because of the stranger at the shrine, and even though he had tried searching with his senses to pick up on youkai aura anywhere, he had found none. However something was strange about the whole affair; there was something subliminal that meant he didn't feel as safe as he normally did and if he didn't feel safe, it meant he didn't think Kagome was safe either. Inuyasha was getting impatient to return to his own time; at least he knew what he was up against there. But before Inuyasha and Kagome returned to the feudal era, Mama gave a sealed letter to Inuyasha and he stared at the name on the envelope,

"How did you know he writes his name like that, you don't use that lettering anymore?"

"Historical records are very useful sometimes Inuyasha." Mama answered, as she smiled at him.

"You mean Mr History man helped you find it? Is it like that inside, so he can read it properly?"

"Yes he did, and yes it is, as it happens, but that's beside the point; will you deliver the letter safely for me? It's very important."

"Feh! Of course. You can trust me. Oy, why are you writing to him anyway?" Sometimes Inuyasha could be too brusque for his own good, Mama thought.

"That Inuyasha, is _my_ business I believe." Mama spoke sternly and frowned at him, satisfied when he looked down and his ears drooped, that he was suitably chastened. She couldn't stay cross with him for long, and in any case her point was made, so soon she was smiling and making hot drinks before they went back in time. Soon with farewell hugs and kisses they all made their way to the well house and Inuyasha couldn't help letting out a small growl when he saw the 'history man' about to enter the room where the shrine records were kept. Mama just smiled at him though, shaking her head slightly, Inuyasha could be overly protective sometimes and apparently, she had just been added to his 'preserve at all costs' list.

"I don't trust him sneaking around; you've got no one here if he tries anything funny." Inuyasha's concern rose into overdrive when he noticed a small smirk on the stranger's face. The man couldn't have heard Inuyasha, so what was that about, had he found something that didn't concern him? Inuyasha was going to go and find out; still growling in a low tone, he gathered himself to make his move, only to be confronted with Mama. History man had also looked up briefly, his smirk still firmly in place before he disappeared from sight into the record office.

"Inuyasha, be quiet dear, it's O.K. Remember I've known him for years; now go, before I have to start answering awkward questions about where you are going in such old style clothes."

Kagome took pity on her mother and pulled the still suspicious hanyou to the well. Once on the other side, they made their way to the village; Shippou was pleased to see them both, as was Kaede. Sesshoumaru merely inclined his head in a graceful manner, acknowledging his brother's return, and proceeded to call his little troop together in preparation for leaving for the Western Lands. Inuyasha approached him and offered him the letter. Sesshoumaru was intrigued; he noted the seals on the back and his name on the front, turning it over in his hands while wondering about the strange parchment.

"Well, you gonna read it then?" Inuyasha was by now eager to know what Mama had written to his brother but Sesshoumaru didn't even look up from his as yet, unopened letter.

"What's it say?" Was the next question from the impatient and brash hanyou, when his brother split the seal. Sesshoumaru read the letter in silence, his eyebrows raised to his fringe and sometimes with a little smile.

"Come on, tell me." Inuyasha whined like a puppy. "What does it say?"He was almost jumping up and down by now and his older brother looked down at him with a condescending, but fond, smile.

"Little Brother, did Lady Higurashi inform you of the contents of this letter? No? I thought not. It is my name on the address, not yours. Perhaps when the time is right, I will inform you, but that time is not now. Do not sulk and get ready to go home." Sesshoumaru was slightly exasperated but Inuyasha, however put out he felt by his brother, still felt happy when Sesshoumaru said they were going home; like he really meant it was Inuyasha's home as well.

Sesshoumaru had to hide another smile; really, it was too easy to distract Inuyasha sometimes and yet seeing Inuyasha's happy reaction to the simple idea of going home, gave him a twinge of guilt again. It was solely Sesshoumaru's fault that Inuyasha had been deprived of a real place to call his home; the older brother would see to it that that changed and soon. Giving his brother's ears a friendly tweak and noting that they still automatically flinched and flattened at his touch Sesshoumaru sighed gently. A lot of work needed to be done with their relationship, but as Inuyasha turned and smiled at his brother, Sesshoumaru knew that it would improve; after all they had already come a long way.

Kagome was watching the two boys as they talked, she too was intrigued by the letter, but knew better than to ask; perhaps Mama would tell them next time they went back.

However she was startled when she saw Inuyasha's genuine and completely unguarded smile at Sesshoumaru; he looked so young and happy. Although Kagome would like to see Inuyasha smile at her that way, as if she was the only one who existed for him, it was too soon after Kikyou; patience she reminded herself, patience. She was just heaving her bag over her shoulder, when Inuyasha took it from her, adding it to the burden of the sturdy Ah-Un. Suddenly around her neck, Kagome became aware of strange warmth and the Shikon jewel started to glow.

"Inuyashaaaa."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Shikon

Inuyasha answered Kagome's call instantly with one of his own; 'Kagomeeee' he shouted as he leapt to stand in front of her, always alert to any danger. Sesshoumaru was annoyed, apart from nearly being deafened; the pair were only a couple of feet apart to start with. Did they really have to shout as if they were far away; they were no more than a couple of pups without any sense of decorum. Inuyasha was now stood staring at the jewel around the girl's neck watching it glow; for a second they just watched it, before Inuyasha went to lift it from her throat. A clawed hand stopped his own before he could touch it.

"If you hold it, you will contaminate it Inuyasha; does it call to you?" Sesshoumaru warned as he calmly watched his brother's face, assessing him to see if the boy's youkai was responding to the jewel.

"No, I don't think so; it feels no different to me. Why would it call to me anyway?" Inuyasha was puzzled by his brother's question, after all, he had been in close proximity to the jewel, and alone with Kagome often, but the jewel had remained silent. He had wanted the jewel's power; it was not the other way around. But Sesshoumaru was guarded still, and kept his aura responsive to his brother's own.

"It knows that you have designs on it Inuyasha; the wish is yours, isn't it?" Sesshoumaru was serious; the jewel was dangerous to his brother. No matter that it hadn't made a move yet, it was in his vicinity and could be biding its time. Sesshoumaru well knew Inuyasha's original wish for the jewel and why, but did he still crave to become a full youkai? While he was talking, Kagome had lifted the jewel from her neck and now was holding it, pink and pure in her hand.

"Yes, it is my wish; no one else wants one anyway, do they?" His anxious question was for Kagome and she smiled softly at him.

"The jewel is yours Inuyasha, you paid for with your own blood, sweat and tears; no one deserves their wish more than you." Kagome said quietly; remembering for a moment all that the hanyou had been through in his search for some sort of happiness. By now Miroku had arrived, he had run up to join them, downing his tools the second he heard Kagome's cry, and he had been studying the glowing gem in her hand.

"I don't think anyone here will deny Lady Kagome's sentiments in this matter Inuyasha. We all consider the jewel to be yours. We do however exhort you to be careful with what you wish for." Miroku was all sincerity, there was no ridicule or even gentle teasing in his words and his grey eyes looked fondly at Inuyasha. He valued Inuyasha as friend and felt for him as a brother; he certainly did not want to lose that friendship and feared for Inuyasha's life if he made the wrong wish.

"Feh!" was Inuyasha's predictable response; he crossed his arms in his sleeves and stuck his nose in the air, huffing and grumbling, a smudge of red across his cheeks. Inuyasha always got embarrassed if his friends showed any concern for him as he didn't know how to respond. Sesshoumaru broke across the silence;

"Do you _know _what you want yet Little Brother? Do you still harbour foolish dreams to become full youkai; in your case just a savage with little thought or reason, except to fight until you die? Make no mistake; the jewel will only be able to work with what you already are. It is impossible for you to ever become a true youkai like myself or even your fox kit. You would certainly lose your mind, not to mention your identity and I would then be _forced_ to kill you." Sesshoumaru's voice was quiet, but the words were hard and unrelenting; his voice sharpening them to points, not softening them in any way and they cut through Inuyasha's heart like knives.

Over the years, everyone else in his little group had pleaded gently with Inuyasha, in their efforts to persuade him to relinquish his desire to become what he was not. They had all tried on many occasions to indicate that they were happy with him as the hanyou he was, or they'd backed off because of his temper. Trust Sesshoumaru now to put things that bluntly. Inuyasha's hurt and stunned amber eyes looked straight at his brother; and Sesshoumaru stared straight back at him, his own eyes like golden glass, were icy cold. There was no expression on his face of regret or compassion, for the harshness, and Inuyasha turned and ran.

Kagome's anger blazed against the seemingly heartless youkai lord and she turned towards him glowing pink; Sesshoumaru, she felt, had been well out of order. Half the time he seemed to act as if he'd changed towards Inuyasha, and then, just as Inuyasha said he did, he turned back into the superior, look down his nose arrogant ass, she'd always thought him to be. However she wouldn't just let him speak like that and get away with it;

"That was nothing short of cruel Lord Sesshoumaru, why must you always...try to destroy his spirit?" Kagome was close to tears, she had hoped that the brothers could eventually get on for Inuyasha's sake, if not his older sibling's. Miroku too was looking out in the direction Inuyasha had run; he added his own contribution to Kagome's complaint;

"Your observations were very bluntly put, I do agree; to claim that Inuyasha would be less of a youkai than even a child like Shippou, forgive me, it seemed unnecessarily harsh My Lord." Miroku always managed to speak with respect, but his distaste for theyoukai was manifest nevertheless. Sesshoumaru merely observed them both for a minute and considered carefully what he would say. He knew that Inuyasha, although upset, would be able to hear him, the pup had not gone far away from Kagome and the now glowing jewel.

"You think my words harsh Monk, and that I am cruel to my brother, Miko? Yet I speak nothing but the truth; any pure bred youkai, even those that crawl on the ground, would be superior to the mindless insanity to which Inuyasha would eventually succumb. Our father's blood is too strong for him, and Inuyasha will never be able to control it; this you already know, so why do you prevaricate? If you all think for once instant that by being kind and persuasive with him, he will eventually see your point, you are gravely mistaken, and it will be Inuyasha's _grave _you will be digging.

"You believe, I suppose, just as he has been secretly hoping, that the Shikon Jewel will somehow give him his desire to become as I am? You are all wrong and it certainly is not a risk worth taking for you and definitely not for him; I will not allow my brother to become so mentally deranged."

"He knows none of us want that and he knows we would rather he stayed hanyou; there are nicer ways of telling him..." Kagome started to say, but understanding his method more, as Sesshoumaru's words finally sank in, she couldn't deny that so far Inuyasha acted like a child who tried to block out what was said, by covering his ears with his hands. Sesshoumaru saw realisation dawn on the humans' faces and pressed his advantage;

"Inuyasha has always needed a firm hand; it required someone he cannot intimidate, to tell him he can never become a normal youkai. I of course, am not intimidated by Inuyasha, or fear telling him the truth, and he knows I do not lie." Sesshoumaru stopped speaking when Inuyasha himself appeared in front of him; he was hiding his face behind his fringe, as he often did when he was unhappy.

"Keh! Who wants to be a stuck up youkai like any of you lot anyway? Perhaps it _is_ better for me to stay a dirty little hanyou; lower in status than the fox kit or even your _human_ pup. At least everyone knows where to find me when I'm under their feet." Inuyasha sneered bitterly, making Kagome and Miroku distressed at his words. Sesshoumaru on the other hand was not bothered at all by his little brother's disappointment.

"That may have been true for you before Inuyasha; I will not deny that you have been greatly mistreated, but we discussed how you are going to change that, didn't we? Or, are you going to snivel for the rest of your life, wallowing in self pity?" Sesshoumaru taunted and with an angry yell, Inuyasha launched himself at his brother, claws out. Sesshoumaru caught him easily, pinning his arms to his sides and not allowing Inuyasha any movement.

"Good pup, that is much better..." Sesshoumaru said, taking the wind right out of Inuyasha's sails; then, just as he was talking to the hanyou, the jewel started to glow brighter and Kagome noticed it was also getting warm to the touch. She squeaked in surprise, making the Inu boys forget their discussion and come to her side immediately; Inuyasha to protect and Sesshoumaru out of curiosity.

"Drop it Kagome, you don't know what it's going to do." Inuyasha advised her.

"It doesn't hurt Inuyasha, it's not that hot." Kagome reassured him.

"I don't care; it's acting strange, it's never done that before, so put it down." Inuyasha made another move to get the gem, but before either of them could do anything, the jewel left her hand and hovered between Inuyasha and Kagome. Not for long though; Inuyasha put himself in front of the girl, pushing her behind him quickly, to protect her from any threat the jewel may now pose. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smirk inwardly, approving of his brother's intensity; despite being hanyou, he was full of the inu youkai protective instinct, even if he was still a pup who had little finesse with it. As they all watched the jewel, the glow left the surface of the Shikon and formed into a solid shape that was recognisable as a young woman. Miroku gasped:

"Midoriko?"

"Yes, I am named Midoriko." The vision answered, as she became more solid. It was not long until they could all see her perfectly clearly, although it remained obvious she was not of flesh and blood. Midoriko looked at each of them in turn, smiling with love and wisdom in her eyes; then, explaining her presence she said:

"The jewel is too dangerous to leave in the open as it is. One evil has gone from the world, but others will certainly take advantage of that and come for the jewel. You must make your wish soon young hanyou. However before you do, I have something to show you. Because I know all about those who come into contact with the jewel, I know the desires you all hold in your hearts. Behold." Her voice was gentle but Sesshoumaru could hear the ominous overtone, and knew it boded no good for his brother.

An image started to form on Midoriko's right, and when it was finished they could see to their astonishment that it looked like Inuyasha as he had been when transformed in the Stone Oni's stomach. His eyes were red and gold, he had the single purple jagged stripe on his cheeks and he stood there straight and tall, calm and sane, completely lucid as he observed them. This version of Inuyasha was a beautiful full youkai in anyone's eyes. But conversely, on Midoriko's other side another figure had also formed.

This was Inuyasha as they had seen him when he had lost Tessaiga and his life was in peril; his fangs large and prominent, the eyes red and blue. But he was snarling and bestial, hunched forward with claws ready to rip and tear. This was representing Inuyasha as if he had eventually lost his reason fully, as Sesshoumaru was warned would happen if his brother transformed too many times. Inuyasha himself could not help a tiny whimper of misery, he had never seen himself in either form, but he had no doubt they were accurate.

"Cease this." Sesshoumaru growled, swiftly growing angry; the small sound his brother had made tore at his heart, and he started to snarl much to his own surprise; but only he had the right to cause Inuyasha any suffering.

"Stay calm please, Lord Sesshoumaru." Midoriko ordered; much to Sesshoumaru's chagrin. Then she spoke to Inuyasha directly. The hanyou looked up from beneath his hair and his answer was very meek...for him.

"Yes Midoriko?"

"This is what you would like to use the power from the Shikon jewel for, isn't it; to change you into this youkai form here?" she indicated the figure on her right. "I am sorry Inuyasha, it cannot happen; this form only came about because of the jewel shards and Kagome's purifying powers. Combined together, they allowed you to become this creature for a limited time, but it is a false reality; the jewel can only work with what is inherent and this is not you. This one is." She pointed to the snarling being on her left; her words blunt, but her eyes were sympathetic, she truly knew what was in the heart of this one.

"This is how my true youkai form appears?" Inuyasha asked calmly, even though his face paled considerably as he watched the other's nod in affirmation."Feh! No wonder you're all scared of it; who would want to know that monster?"

"He is not a monster, Inuyasha, he is part of you; an important part, just as your human part is, together they make you, and no part of you scares me." Kagome said earnestly, she was desperate to reassure him, it worried her that he seemed so calm. Sesshoumaru was also still angry; he, unlike Kagome, could tell that Inuyasha was anything but calm. The boy's heart rate was very high and his breathing was shallow; Inuyasha was only just holding it and himself together. Going impatiently to the two images, Sesshoumaru broke them up and turning to Midoriko he asked;

"Why did you do this; why do you Mikos enjoy causing pain to the hanyou? Could you not just have told him 'no' as I did, without showing him what he could not be?"

"Sesshoumaru you are being a hypocrite; you were the one who was brutally straight with him earlier, surely though, him seeing the reality is a better way of proving a point don't you think?" Midoriko then ignored the glowering youkai and gave her attention back to Inuyasha; he was standing with his arms folded and his head down, but he too was angry.

"Stop talking about me as if I weren't here... I'm not stupid; the jewel is no good to me. I don't want it, keep the stupid thing." He shouted and then once again, Inuyasha headed off to the trees. Kagome made to follow him, but Miroku stopped her, saying Inuyasha probably wanted some time alone.

"He has not gone far away, he will return when he has composed himself." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome was upset for her hanyou, why did everything seem to thwart Inuyasha's happiness? Hadn't he earned the right to have something come right for him? Midoriko could read Kagome's heart easily and she smiled fondly at the girl.

"Sometimes one has to be cruel to be kind Kagome; unless Inuyasha saw the reality for himself, he would always wonder in the back of his mind, 'what if'." Midoriko knew Kagome understood, but she shook her head as the young Miko thought of something else that would make him happy.

"No Kagome; bringing Kikyou back would make neither him, nor her happy. She has passed, her time is over; Inuyasha has said his goodbyes, they are now at peace with each other and he has started to heal his old wounds...do not disturb the past anymore." Midoriko finished with Kagome then, to speak once more with the Daiyoukai;

"Lord Sesshoumaru, as I have just said, Inuyasha is _healing_, but he is far from _healed_ yet. You will need great patience if you are to have the younger brother that you need, back with you. He will test you, his soul is scarred and fragile, his trust is easily broken, and he has little to no self esteem."

"I hear and understand you Lady; but it is hardly your business what I do with, or want from, my brother." Sesshoumaru answered coldly. What right had this ancient priestess to say such things to him? Before he could get annoyed however, Kagome demanded his attention again;

"No, it may not be her business, but it _is_ mine, or I will make it mine; if you hurt him anymore by word or deed Lord Sesshoumaru, I will purify your ass without a second thought." Kagome promised, once again she was standing straight in front of him, eyes blazing and with no fear. Sesshoumaru chose to ignore her prattling annoyance; searching instead to locate his brother's aura. He could sense him nearby and wanted to go to him, as he instinctively felt the need to comfort his pack member, but now was not the time.

"Inuyasha has relinquished the right to his wish, therefore I will take your unselfish one Kagome. " Midoriko said and then answering the query in everyone's eyes, she further explained;

"I can also now reveal that it is just as well Inuyasha gave up his wish, it would not have got rid of the jewel; being a personal want and one that could have twisted his true desire tragically. Kagome's does on the other hand benefit many; namely all who have been adversely affected by the jewel and Naraku; where possible they will have their hopes and health restored and fulfilled." She then smiled at the young Miko;

"That, my dear, will include for you, the use of the well. It will remain open for you and your kin for the rest of the lifetime of your mother." Midoriko said and Kagome was overjoyed, but her joy was muted in the wake of Inuyasha's loss, so she questioned the warrior priestess further;

"What of Inuyasha? There must be something for him...it is not fair..."

"I know Inuyasha's true wish Kagome and although he thinks he wants to be a full youkai, that is not his heart's desire. Trust me, his will, however be fulfilled; I promise." With that, the vision of Midoriko vanished as though she had never been, and the Jewel of Four Souls became a ball of pink mist, that was absorbed back into Kagome's body. For what seemed an absolute age afterwards, there was silence, broken only when Sesshoumaru turned and said;

"Now we really must leave, I need to get home; Inuyasha, Kagome, come it is time." He knew without looking that Inuyasha would obey him, and true enough, he'd not gone far when he heard the boy's soft footfalls. Soon Jaken, followed by the dragon and the children, also joined the group and not looking back, they walked away heading for the Western Palace.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Return

The journey westward was uneventful for the most part and much to Inuyasha's surprise, he found that Sesshoumaru could be good company when he chose to be. Not that the older brother was by any stretch of the imagination chatty, for most of the time he preferred his normal quiet; but there was not an uncomfortable silence, just calmness. Inuyasha was also enjoying the peace of mind that being with his older brother gave him, it was almost as if some part of the Western Lord's own persona was influencing the younger.

Kagome watched the brothers as they walked together. She was aware that for a while she had taken a back seat in Inuyasha's mind, and she was trying not to worry about it for now. She fully understood Inuyasha's need for relating to his brother, having seen firsthand the pain in his eyes every time Sesshoumaru had fought with him and then just walked away with hurtful words on his lips. So inwardly Kagome rejoiced for the young hanyou, in that he seemed finally to be able to give his brother at least his tentative trust.

Still Kagome felt a bit left out and lonely, not even playing with Shippou and Rin could occupy all of her thoughts. In the past few years, her time, whether in the past or her present, had revolved around Inuyasha and their hunt for the shards. It was only now when Sesshoumaru seemed to have taken her place by Inuyasha's side, she fully came to realise how much she missed the hanyou's company and just how much she really loved him. To her shock she found that in the back of her mind she had been wishing that Sesshoumaru would leave them both alone and not distract Inuyasha.

Kagome shook her head and chided herself for being a selfish girl. What was she thinking? There was plenty of room in Inuyasha's heart for love; goodness knows he'd had little enough of it in the past. Kikyou, Sesshoumaru and herself, they were all different and all vitally important to him; once that was clear in her mind she promised Inuyasha in her heart, not to be greedy, and at the moment, Inuyasha needed Sesshoumaru, and that was all that mattered. After speaking seriously to herself Kagome laughed and felt better, especially when her precious hanyou turned and smiled at her, hearing her laugh. All of a sudden, the world seemed a brighter place for them all.

Sesshoumaru also smiled on hearing Kagome laughter and was even more satisfied when he saw her go running off with the two youngsters, headlong into a field of flowers. He was not ignorant of her feelings and he could sense the disturbance in her aura; but his brother needed _him _at the moment. Sesshoumaru was the calm in the storm of Inuyasha's emotional upheaval, and the pup needed the older brother's cool attention to regain his mental balance. Therefore Sesshoumaru had decided that they would take a gentle and slow trip back to the Western Lands, he wanted Inuyasha to be as relaxed as he could be, for his arrival back at his old home.

So Sesshoumaru had planned on taking about four days to make the journey; during which time the brothers walked, talked and hunted together. The older brother was more patient than he ever thought he could be with Inuyasha. He too was still finding his change of heart strange, although he did not doubt it, unlike his often agitated brother. Coaxing Inuyasha to open up and speak, while at the same time sharing his own thoughts, was not something that Sesshoumaru had ever envisaged doing, and he learned that his little brother had many shields of his own in place. Bit by bit however, he was coming to know the brother he had always neglected, and between them, they both started to become the family they had each missed.

Unfortunately for Kagome, no matter how hard and firmly she told herself that the brothers' needed and were entitled to this bonding time together, the green eyed monster of jealousy reared its ugly head. It didn't make any difference that the brothers sometimes included her in their talks, and she did not lack for company at any time with Rin and Shippou around. No, she missed the almost exclusivity of Inuyasha's presence; the verbal sparring and the rare but pleasurable, physical tussles they used to have when no one could observe them. Even when they were with Miroku and Sango, most of the time had been spent with her hanyou by her side and even if they were arguing or ignoring one another, Kagome knew she had Inuyasha's unspoken devotion.

Now though it was the pompous brother who was taking up all of Inuyasha's time. As she watched him walking beside Sesshoumaru she noticed that Inuyasha had even taken to standing taller and straighter; his strides exactly matching the easy graceful ones of his brother. Kagome didn't recognise her jealousy for what it was, she only knew that Sesshoumaru seemed all of a sudden to have a lot of influence on his little brother, and she was truly worried that Inuyasha was setting himself up for a lot of hurt again. Sesshoumaru had also noticed and was mildly amused at his little brother; however he didn't know whether or not Inuyasha was conscious of the imitation.

He was reminded sharply of the tiny white haired and golden eyed pup that Inuyasha used to be; the boy who hero worshipped his brother, even when said brother tormented him half the time. Then Sesshoumaru realised that the tiny pup was still very much in evidence, he was just a bit older and taller, but Inuyasha was still just as vulnerable as he always had been, when he first lived in the Palace with his mother. Sesshoumaru noted too that Inuyasha's normally pricked up ears, had for some time been flattened to his head; so far in fact, that they could hardly be seen. As this was an unconscious sign that his brother was either upset, or that something was annoying him, Sesshoumaru tried to discern what the problem was.

Had he said something to offend Inuyasha? Sesshoumaru didn't think so, but it was not out of the question; or perhaps the children were being too noisy? No, Inuyasha didn't mind the sound of the pups normally, frequently adding to their noise level himself. Maybe the wind was too strong and affecting him? Then it struck him forcibly, Inuyasha _was _deliberatelyimitating him and he was going too far; the silly whelp was trying to pretend that his puppy ears didn't exist, by hiding them in his hair and trying his hardest to look just like Sesshoumaru. Amusement died quickly in the older brother; this had to stop, but how was he to bring that about? Perhaps if he was ignored, Inuyasha would just grow tired of the pretence and stop of his own accord.

It did seem like the best solution to get the desired effect, for when night time came and the small group settled down, Sesshoumaru noticed that Inuyasha's ears were perky again, because Inuyasha had fallen asleep. The next day however, after breakfast and once they were preparing to leave, Sesshoumaru took notice of his brother closely. Sure enough, when Inuyasha came back from relieving himself, his ears were once again lowered and hard to make out, nestling as they did, in the hair that Inuyasha kept piling over them.

It made no sense to Sesshoumaru, why was his brother engaging in such a childish pastime? It wasn't as if nobody knew that he had the ears he did; once again Sesshoumaru was lost in thought, but his self questioning was getting him nowhere. Kagome too had noticed Inuyasha's strange behaviour; at first she had thought that Sesshoumaru had upset him again and was all ready to leap to the rescue, when she heard them gently laughing with each other. The novelty of Sesshoumaru laughing caught the attention of the two children, who turned round at the sound of the brother's sharing a joke. Shippou was practically jumping up and down on Ah-Un's back, eagerly trying to find out what was so funny and Rin wasn't much better. Sesshoumaru had to stop them for the sake of the long suffering dragon.

"Calm down immediately or he will not be able to carry you anymore."

"Please tell us what was funny, please, please, please." Shippou insisted and Inuyasha replied in his usual tone.

"None of your business runt; now go away, and don't listen to things that ain't your concern." Inuyasha then gave his reply the normal reinforcement, by bopping the kitsune on the head. Although it was not very hard and something Shippou was used to, he got annoyed at the Hanyou; Shippou didn't want to be told off in front of Rin. His indignation grew when Rin sniggered slightly, so he answered back as usual but with more venom than normal;

"Heh Inuyasha, I bet he was laughing at you trying to be like him wasn't he, as if you could really hide those stupid, big, ugly ears of yours under your hair." Shippou knew he was now in a great deal of trouble from Inuyasha, and expected to be chased and probably booted into the distance so he ran, but not before yelling his parting shot, "He doesn't say 'ain't' either." But Shippou was mistaken, Inuyasha didn't give a yell of rage or give chase; the kitsune had not realised how much the brash and cocksure hanyou's ego had been bruised in recent days and his taunt had hit the now more fragile older boy.

Inuyasha stood stunned, his mind felt open and exposed and he didn't know what to do or where to go, but he knew he wanted out of the whole situation. So as soon as his legs unfroze from the shock, he bolted; once again for the nearest trees he could find. The other three stood looking at each other in silence, except for Rin who started to cry, prompting Kagome go over to comfort her. Shippou came back contrite; he'd seen Inuyasha run off and seen the bleak look on his face and now the words he'd said to the hanyou rang round in his own head, shaming him.

Kagome ignored the kit for the moment and approached Sesshoumaru, she wondered what to do; what had Inuyasha been doing and did Sesshoumaru know what was going on in his brother's mind? To these questions the youkai admitted that although he was of course aware of the imitation, he was not certain of the why. Sesshoumaru sighed heavily; he only half understood why his brother was so sensitive all of a sudden, but he knew he would have it to find Inuyasha and make sure he was alright if he wanted to make full amends with the hanyou.

Shippou pulled at Kagome's arm wanting a cuddle and whining out that he was 'sorry', 'he didn't mean it', and all the other things children say when they know they've gone too far. Shippou knew that Kagome as well as Inuyasha was hurt by his thoughtlessness, but all she said was, that she was disappointed in him and it was not she who deserved the apology. She withheld her comfort from him for the first time, and Shippou was left alone to think on his behaviour and reflect that his words caused more harm to Inuyasha, because they came from someone he considered a friend.

Inuyasha though had not gone very far; and he had stopped in a sunny clearing and was watching butterflies to distract himself from too much thinking. Sesshoumaru approached him with caution, he did not want to have to spend time chasing after his brother, if Inuyasha took it into his head to bolt again. But Inuyasha was not going to run anymore, he had never been able to outrun spite and hatred anyway and he was drained and tired. Shippou's words had hurt his feelings very much, he felt as if the kit despised him, apart from humiliating him before his brother and Kagome.

"The kitsune did not mean his words Inuyasha; the child spoke without thought, in his anger." Sesshoumaru's voice cut across his brother's thought, but Inuyasha remained silent and the youkai noticed that he was sitting very stiffly. Sesshoumaru tried again.

"He did however correctly describe your actions, I too have noticed that you have been imitating my...demeanour; tell me why Inuyasha, why you have been doing this." There was still no answer to Sesshoumaru, from his brother. Sesshoumaru could see that although his brother no longer had his ears tucked right under his hair, they were lowered in the way they did when the boy was stressed. "How can I help if you do not confide in me Inuyasha?" The youkai asked quietly, and so unusually gently that Inuyasha's eyes grew very wide, even though he still hadn't looked directly at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru could be remarkably patient when he had to be. The lands were safe, Jaken and the dragon could be relied on to look after the children and the miko, plus the afternoon was pleasant, so he could afford to spend the time waiting. It was such a shame he thought; he and Inuyasha had been getting along remarkably well, but now it seemed that his little brother had clammed up, shutting him out and all because of the kitsune's angry remark. Time passed by slowly as the afternoon started to drag; Inuyasha reminded Sesshoumaru of a statue carved from stone, his ears and hair drooping. Sesshoumaru didn't know if his brother even knew if he was still there, and was about to remind him, when Inuyasha spoke;

"I was practicing..." Inuyasha said quietly, but clearly.

"Practicing for what?"

"To see how long I could hold them down." Inuyasha replied in the same tone as before. Sesshoumaru frowned; he didn't think he liked the way this was going.

"What would be the purpose in that, why would you try to make your ears vanish in such a way?" Sesshoumaru asked; but when Inuyasha became silent again, Sesshoumaru repeated his question more firmly.

"Why, Inuyasha?"

"I thought...I thought...if I walked more like you and could hide my ears well enough, then when we reach the Palace...if I looked more like you, I might be seen as your brother first and not just the dirty hanyou. I _hate _my ears. Why didn't you cut them off when I gave you the chance? They are always the first thing anyone notices, the things that taint me even more than my blood and they shame me. Even in Kagome's time, _she_ says she likes them, but nothing else has changed, I still have to hide the stupid things." This time Inuyasha sounded angrily frustrated, even though he didn't raise his voice.

Kagome had followed Sesshoumaru when he left them and had caught up eventually; she too had sat silently for hours waiting for the older brother to do something. For once she deemed it wise to leave the problem to Sesshoumaru to sort out, recognising that she was out of her depth, because this probably went deeper into the brother's shared past. But once she overheard Inuyasha's explanation, she was very upset for him. She already knew of his hatred for the hat he had to wear at her home; she hated it for him, just as much. But she didn't understand what Inuyasha meant by Sesshoumaru cutting off his brother's ears? She was determined to find out about that; however she was relieved that at least Inuyasha's reason for his mimicry was understandable.

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru had moved to sit closer to his little brother and started to pet his ears, while pondering on the best thing to say and completely ignoring the fact that Inuyasha was trying to flick them out of his way. The older brother combed his younger's hair out of the way with his claws and brought the ears up to their normal positions by gently scratching them at the base, as he had done many times before in the past; only this time he didn't cruelly twist them afterwards. The scar on his brother's ear was eloquent indictment enough of his youthful intolerance, that was now regretted.

"Look at me Inuyasha, and listen well to what I am going to say, I will not keep repeating myself. There is no need for this pretence; you are yourself, one who has helped to defeat the abomination of our time. All now know, or will know of you and your deeds. You stand tall on your own merits and you are going to make people understand that there is no shame in being hanyou; as you have made me understand, my brother. I want to see your ears standing proud and your head held high when we walk into the Western Palace as Brothers, Allies, the Two Sons of Inu no Taishou."

Kagome was grateful if surprised for that speech of Sesshoumaru's, she could hear the sincerity and she was glad that he wanted peace to be made between them properly. Inuyasha was accepted by his remaining family, and even if not actually spoken by the Lord, only love could have prompted those words. Would the heart scarred hanyou hear what his brother was promising though? Seeing Inuyasha with his head lowered and leaning into Sesshoumaru, who was making sure the pup couldn't run by his fast grip around his brother's shoulders, she was happy. It was obvious they both belonged together and she crept away; it was high time to set Shippou straight.

When Inuyasha was calm and more able to comprehend, Sesshoumaru spoke to him again; it was important that Inuyasha got this right in his head. Instinctively Sesshoumaru knew that now was the time that Inuyasha would believe him, and that if he didn't take the opportunity to build on his previous words, the boy would be much harder to convince in the future. It meant that Sesshoumaru would have to swallow some of his pride.

"Do you understand all I have said and all that I mean Inuyasha? Are you ready to go forward, it may prove a difficult road, but you will have many who are willing to help you, including This Sesshoumaru. You are strong and able; with determination it can be done."

"Keh! I suppose; I can try, that is all. I have no heart left sometimes Sesshoumaru, I am still expecting to find you gone and hating me; our past...it's always been the same. To be by your side, considered a real brother...it's wonderful to me and I want with all my soul for it to be real." Inuyasha couldn't quite bite back a whimper.

"It appears that my sincerity is something I can only prove to you with time Inuyasha; I regret that I cannot convince you in any other way. I would do it if I could, as I too find this lack of your trust, although understandable, causes hurt to me as well. I find I also long to have your trust and love again."

"Shut up Sessh, you'll start me off again, and I'm so sick of tears." Inuyasha complained, but there was a smile in his voice at last. Sesshoumaru chuckled and the two brothers walked back to the others. They were no sooner in sight than Shippou darted to meet them and launched himself at Inuyasha, begging for forgiveness, and saying how he didn't mean anything that he had said. He wailed and cried, especially when he could see evidence that Inuyasha had been distressed as well. In all honestly, it was too soon for Inuyasha to tell Shippou that everything was alright, the kit would have scented a lie, but he did forgive the child. However, those sorts of words remained stinging away for a long time, if indeed they could ever be forgotten.

To cheer up her two favourite boys, when they got back to the evening camp, Kagome made ramen for everyone; and enough of it to satisfy the hungriest of youkai blood. And although Sesshoumaru declined the favour, saying he was not hungry, he was grateful not to have to hunt for Rin.

The night was restful and everyone was refreshed for the next morning when they started the last part of their journey. Then when they eventually reached the final path to walk up the approach to the Palace Gates, Kagome was proud of Inuyasha as he walked strong and tall, with no trace of hesitation in his step. His snowy ears were perked and listening for any danger as usual, with his brother, the Lord of the Land, by his side.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Acceptance

Just before the great gates swung open to admit the strange little group, Sesshoumaru glanced sideways at his brother. The golden eyes noted that this time Inuyasha's ears were lowered but more naturally, indicating that the hanyou was nervous and uncertain, so Sesshoumaru put his arm round the hanyou's shoulders and briefly squeezed, reminding Inuyasha of his powerful presence. He then dropped his arm as the gates opened and they were welcomed home by one of Sesshoumaru's most trusted servants; an older youkai who had served their father and now ran the household in the Palace while Sesshoumaru was away.

"Welcome home My Lords. How it warms this old heart to see _both_ sons of the Great General, together in these most auspicious times." Inuyasha's eyes widened, as Sesshoumaru's narrowed; both were surprised by the generous welcome, especially for Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru though also picked up on the barely muted hint, as far as _this_ old servant was concerned, it was about time Inuyasha was given his rightful place. As Sesshoumaru went by him, he raised his eyebrow at the impudent youkai; and the elderly inu bowed his head with a smile, not missing the small smirk on his master's face.

"I'm a bit surprised he's not dead." Inuyasha said with gentle, wry humour; he had not missed the point either.

"He was already elderly when he looked out for our father Inuyasha, and as such he is tolerated a few... liberties." Sesshoumaru said and smiled back at his brother, both finding pleasure in the natural and unforced camaraderie. "Come my brother; let me show you where you will stay... Kagome, Shippou, welcome to _our _home." The elegant Lord of the Western Lands ushered his brother and guests into the Palace, sweeping ahead of them and accepting with good grace the greetings of his servants, who came immediately to see to their needs.

It was good to be home for a while, Sesshoumaru thought contentedly, as he relaxed in the privacy of his own spacious quarters; submerged up to his neck in an herbal bath, letting the knots from the journey untangle out of his muscles. While enjoying his soak, he indulged in a light snack of fresh rabbit and fruits that had been placed for him beside the bath. He knew that the others would be provided with similar dainties according to their varied tastes, as well as anything else that was necessary to make them comfortable and at ease; at least until they met again for a meal.

All too soon though it was time for him to get out and deal with the more mundane; namely his paperwork on matters of state, which had a tendency to pile up during his absences. So he sat at his desk dressed only in a light sleeping kimono and with his hair very damp and tended to business. As he worked through his correspondence, a sense almost of mischief came over him, he was thinking that it would be good to have Inuyasha live here permanently; he could perhaps be trained to do some of the work. That thought left a smile on the Daiyoukai's face that might have alarmed his little brother if Inuyasha had seen it.

In the generous sized suite that had been offered to Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippou were taking their turn in the bath, while their valiant protector was dozing on the futon. Inuyasha had already bathed and told the other two that they could then take however long they wanted. Surprisingly they all felt safe and comfortable in the Western Stronghold and it was a very welcome feeling; they'd had enough years of being chased by all sorts of youkai wishing to kill them. It was especially a novelty for Inuyasha and Kagome thought it would be better for him to sleep and rest completely, instead of getting nervous and agitated about the evening ahead.

Sesshoumaru had of course already informed them that many of the Lords and Dignitaries of the Human and Youkai worlds had gathered at the Western Palace. These had come almost immediately after the Battle to discuss the future, and how the rise of something like Naraku could be prevented from happening again, or at least recognised before it was too late. This was not going to be a formal meeting, that would have to come later, most of those in attendance had seized the opportunity to gather on their ways home from the battle. Sesshoumaru thought it wise to utilise the situation and offered his home, whilst everything was fresh and accurate in people's minds and the urgency to make such decisions had not abated by time or distance.

From this point other meetings would be planned and those who were not already in the West would have times and places nearer to them to put forward their own ideas; leading eventually to treaties signed in blood and therefore binding on youkai. Inuyasha had shown some trepidation at first in knowing the Palace would be full of powerful youkai, but Sesshoumaru reminded him that all now knew of his merit and standing in his brother's household.

The Lord had however, been mildly amused at the small group's decision to stay together in one suite, or rather he should say, Inuyasha's decision. After all, the Palace was easily able to provide accommodation for them all in extreme comfort, with a set of luxurious rooms each. But it seemed that old habits die hard; the kit didn't want to leave Kagome, something that Sesshoumaru understood, after all the cub was an orphan and very young and saw in the Miko a substitute mother.

Inuyasha then said that he had always guarded them and he was not about to stop now. Sesshoumaru recognised that the real reason behind the boy's adamant refusal to be parted from his responsibilities was that he didn't want to be alone either, nor parted from Kagome, any more than the fox cub. As sharing was fine by Kagome herself, Sesshoumaru permitted the arrangements sharing a secret, yet slightly saddened smile with Kagome, both of them understanding their hanyou. As it was, it was probably for the best; Inuyasha was often unpredictable if left to his own devices and the pup could wreak an amazing amount of damage if he was unsure of his surroundings.

When she had finished her bath Kagome found silk screens covered with beautiful paintings for her use. These intrigued Kagome and she thought how fortunate she was to be able to use these works of art, that in her time were almost exclusively museum pieces. She found that she enjoyed the more circumspect behaviour of this time to her own; she liked the manners and consideration in general that she was female. And in the main, she felt safe here, even though she was well aware of appreciative eyes watching her; at least no one was assuming that she was of easy virtue like a lot of the girls and boys were of her own time.

As Kagome got dressed behind one of the screens that she'd placed just so, to divide the room for her privacy, she found the kimono she had been given, although stunning, was hard to get into and she'd had to call for assistance. The Neko youkai who answered her summons was very kind and witty and Kagome warmed to her immediately, finding her sense of humour wicked, especially when they were giggling about the men in their lives. Kagome sighed, but she was happy; she knew that Sesshoumaru did not lie; and so she dreamed, that one day, hopefully soon, all of this would become one aspect of her own life, alongside Inuyasha.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was trying not to listen in and working out how he could stop blushing, because he didn't want to answer any Shippou's potentially embarrassing questions. But Shippou was too excited to notice Inuyasha's pink tinged face because he had also to get ready for the evening meal, and he had to dress formally in a new kimono too; although he would not be attending the meeting later because Sesshoumaru had strict rules about proper bedtimes and things generally that were not suitable for pups. Inuyasha had helped Shippou dress first before getting himself ready in a blue silk kimono with white geometric shapes on the shoulder and sleeves. Sesshoumaru had vetoed the fire rat as inappropriate for the evening and when Inuyasha started to fuss, Sesshoumaru licked his brother's pack mark and much to his annoyance Inuyasha found instinct made him give in.

The older brother smirked to himself, he was finding it most amusing to use the mark to subdue Inuyasha; had the boy been marked as a pup, he would have learned the limits of the pack mark. It was really only to give a sense of belonging and protection, Inuyasha did not always have to give in and submit; he was entitled to his own mind and opinion. Obedience to the Alpha was a given in any situation if he truly required it; but until Inuyasha found this out on his own Sesshoumaru could use it to his advantage. He chuckled again thinking of Inuyasha's amusing reaction earlier;

"Damnit, Sesshoumaru, stop doing that, I don't want you slobbering over me all the time."

"Well then, be a good pup and do as you are told."

"I'm not a little whelp anymore Sessh, stop treating me like a pup."

"Certainly, when you stop acting like one; the fire rat needs cleaning and is not the sort of garment a lord wears at dinner."

"I don't like the silk, it's girly."

"You do talk such nonsense Inuyasha, silk is appropriate at dinner and it will stop you looking like an unwanted street urchin."

"It's only going to be us for dinner though, why must I get all fussed up?"

"Because pup, I have standards that you will maintain; Kagome is not fussing, why are you?" By now Sesshoumaru was sure he could feel a headache coming on.

"She's a girl, they like dressing girly." Inuyasha sulked.

"The miko may object to you thinking all girls are the same, even I know that females are all different."

"I don't care...I just want my clothes; they are my protection." Inuyasha said the last very quietly, and Sesshoumaru understood and softened his still firm reply;

"You do not need it here in your home, Inuyasha; you will wear the blue kimono, it will suit you."

"I don't like blue." Inuyasha pouted, hiding his pleasure at the sincerity of Sesshoumaru's words by his childish contrariness.

"Put it on now, or I will do it for you." Sesshoumaru's patience however was wearing thin.

"I'd like to see you try." Inuyasha was horrified and glaring at his brother; his claws flexed. It was a challenge to Sesshoumaru and the older brother accepted, as he pounced and licked Inuyasha's neck again.

"GRRRRRRR. Stop doing that."

"Put on the blue." Sesshoumaru said and swept from the room regally and because there was no one to see his face, he permitted himself a small grin. He had seen in one of the mirrors that Inuyasha had reached for the blue kimono before disappearing behind one of the screens. Shippou had watched the entire scene with huge eyes and an even bigger grin, this was what he called entertainment; and he couldn't wait to share the details with Kagome, knowing that Inuyasha certainly wouldn't. When everyone finally met for dinner, Sesshoumaru didn't hide his smirk from his little brother when he heard Kagome compliment Inuyasha on the new colour. He found their blushes most amusing and for once didn't hide the fact that he was watching them.

"I'm glad my younger brother's attire gains your approval, Miko." Sesshoumaru said slyly because by now, Inuyasha was glaring at his brother once again, daring him to say anything. Sesshoumaru ignored him and made a mental note to show Inuyasha what a proper intimidating glare really looked like.

"Oh yes, the colour suits him, and it's very nice to see something other than the red." Kagome enthused; which only added to Sesshoumaru's humour.

"Oy wench, what's wrong with my fire rat?" Inuyasha huffed indignantly.

"Nothing Inuyasha, it's just nice to see you in something different, that's all." She placated.

"Feh! You look nice too." He whispered back, and Kagome was surprised at the compliment, and her colour rose when she saw how Inuyasha's eyes were expressing more than he could ever say with words.

"Indeed Miko, the kimono is most becoming." Sesshoumaru added, his eyes missing nothing.

"Wow! Compliments from both of you, I shall treasure them like gold dust." Kagome laughed, and both the Inus could tell she was touched by their words. The rest of the dinner passed by in relative peace, if a little bit noisy with the two excitable children; although with Inuyasha as well, Sesshoumaru considered he could make that three noisy children at the table. The Western Lord didn't try to stop them however; he was more relieved to see Inuyasha act more like his old cocksure self again. He hadn't known what else to do with the defeated boy harbouring a death wish that Inuyasha had been all too recently.

Soon though it was time for Shippou and Rin to go to their respective rooms, but on supplication, Sesshoumaru would allow them one extra hour only, in each other's company before they had to go to bed. He made sure that the maid knew to tell the nurse, as he didn't entirely trust either of the children to 'remember'. Then, after making sure that the older pair were also still presentable, Sesshoumaru led them to a large hallway where they could hear the sounds of subdued talk through one of the doors. Swallowing nervously, Inuyasha followed Kagome and his brother.

The hubbub of noise gradually quietened into silence, as those gathered, recognised those who had just entered. Astonishing to all was that Sesshoumaru did not take precedence as Lord of the Western Lands on entry, instead he gave honour to the miko and hanyou who accompanied him and they walked in with him, one on either side. Kagome too, noticed the extra honour she was given as a woman in these times, and she gave Sesshoumaru a grateful smile; Inuyasha though was just stunned and speechless, as he was hailed on all sides by youkai and humans alike.

The applause started slowly, but soon gained momentum and although Kagome and Inuyasha were in danger of becoming overwhelmed with all of the beings in the room, Sesshoumaru was the perfect host and shielded both of them from being overcrowded. Joy crept into Inuyasha's heart as he was spoken to and treated as an equal, and the difference it brought out in him was obvious to those who knew him well, he stood tall with his ears erect and his eyes shining. It was true this was not the whole of Japan, but it was a valid cross section of the society he lived in. If only Inuyasha could convince these nobles and dignitaries, all of whom had born witness first hand to the battle that they had won; that he was strong and not inherently evil.

He was suddenly sensible of the weight he carried, to have the influence now to prove that a hanyou was worthy of life in just the same way as any pure bred human or youkai; then perhaps prejudice could really start to vanish. It was a good goal to have; Inuyasha was strong, he was able to cope with intolerance and he would need a new job to do, he was not able to stay idle just because his quest was over. With the help of those who he found would accept him and even give him aid, he could raise the profile of all hanyou; to prove that just as all humans and youkai were not all good or all bad, neither were all of his kind.

Of course Inuyasha did not say it in so many words himself, but he knew that for any benefit to come from all the positive talk he heard around him, that it would do no good to procrastinate. If he delayed, people would forget, and all his efforts would be in vain and certainly no improvements would happen. But to his astonishment, Inuyasha also found out that not everyone was as averse to hanyou as he'd been led to believe. Some of the higher lords from other provinces told him of villages they knew where many different sorts of people lived. On hearing this, Inuyasha wanted to know more, and it was the Southern Lord who enlightened him.

"I myself have hanyou blood, my parents are youkai and hanyou, both lions; mother was lion and human. She was the prettiest girl in my Grandsire's court, with many a suitor; and was a lady in waiting to my Grandmother."

"There was _no_ opposition from anyone to her mating your father?" Inuyasha was bewildered.

"No, none, well, only from those who she'd rejected. It was considered a good match all round, she is high born herself on both sides. Never had problems with hanyou ourselves and we've got quite a few in our area."

"Do other Lords feel as you do?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"Most of them; unless they're purist, or proud and stuck up, eh Sesshoumaru?" The lion chuckled. Inuyasha knew his brother was behind him, but he didn't turn round; he bowed gracefully to the Lion Youkai as he went to speak to someone else, but Inuyasha couldn't face Sesshoumaru, not yet. Sesshoumaru knew he had to say something to try and ease the situation and curb any damage that had been done.

"The Southern Kingdom is quite insular Inuyasha; they have been able to be more tolerant in how their people live. They do not have the same contact with others that our lands do. They do not have to consider their position in the same way." The older brother said but Inuyasha turned and stared at the floor.

"And what of the other lords that he mentioned Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha queried, his voice thickened with emotion. "They all cut off from the rest of civilisation too?"

"No." Sesshoumaru replied softly, "no, they are not." He looked at the top of Inuyasha's head and the now dropped ears again, they were such a barometer of his brother's mood; when to his surprise, they perked right up and Inuyasha looked directly at the older youkai.

"Well, it seems there are plenty of places to start then, plenty of help to be had. It can only be good." He said, his cheerful reply sounding somewhat hollow, and Inuyasha went off in search of someone else to speak to. Sesshoumaru however had seen that the sadness had not left his brother's eyes and cursed.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Harmony

As Inuyasha walked around, stopping to talk when hailed by various people, Sesshoumaru was very well aware that once again his little brother was walking away from him; and not just physically. Kagome had also noticed that the atmosphere between the two had become decidedly frosty and decided to see if she could speak to the older brother. Being mindful that in a room more than half full of Youkai, it would mean she would have to be very discreet; far too many could overhear a private conversation without even trying.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is the evening going well; are you pleased with the way things are progressing?" She asked quietly, and Sesshoumaru looked down at the young miko; it was easy for him to tell she was nervous and wanted to talk, so he turned around to face her directly, making a more private space for them by a corner of the wall. By doing this he blocked her from general view with his body, and was pleased to see that her nerves were eased. Once he'd achieved this, he answered her;

"So far, things are going very well thank you. I believe that Inuyasha has been given several areas in which to start his campaign and offered introductions to people he needs to see."

"Then please my Lord, why have your auras changed? At the start of this evening, Inuyasha was nervous, and then he was very happy, but now although he doesn't look any different, his aura has gone very sad. It is much the same with you too, your aura has changed; earlier it was the same colour as Inuyasha's and now it is also the same, leading me to believe you feel the same way that he does."

"How am I to understand you miko?" Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if he liked Kagome knowing his moods; his brother was one thing, she was entitled to know how Inuyasha felt, but it was disconcerting that she might be able to read him. However it was of interest that Inuyasha and he were similar in their auras, as it probably meant they were similar to their father.

"For some time as my skills have improved, I have been able to see colours surrounding Inuyasha; I know it is his youki and I know him so well now that I know what mood each colour relates to him. Over the time I've known you I have seen that some of your colours are so similar I am assuming they mean the same mood. I don't mean to be rude, it's just that I can tell sometimes with you as well; I mean I knew you were content earlier with everything and now your colours have changed, Inuyasha is saddened and your own aura matches his." Kagome bit her lip, she couldn't help what she saw and knew in this case, but she didn't want Sesshoumaru thinking she was invading his privacy.

"Why do I hold your interest so, Kagome? If you are concerned about his state of mind, surely you should seek Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru tried to distance himself from the awkward situation. But Kagome placed her hand gently on his arm, hoping he would understand the gesture and that she wasn't taking too much of a liberty.

"You are also important to me Lord Sesshoumaru; I am pack now and I care for you both, I want you to be able to reconcile with all of my heart." She said earnestly.

"Plus you are unlikely to get a straight answer from that idiot pup!" Sesshoumaru said knowingly, but he choked on his words, an unexpected pain in his heart. It made Kagome though feel miserable to see the two brothers with this distance between them again. But what could she do? She knew she would get no more from the older brother so, sighing heavily, she sought out Inuyasha. He was on the other side of the room in animated talk with a human Prince and a youkai Lord, amongst a small group of mixed humans and youkai.

It was wonderful seeing them thus, speaking together, she could see similarities between them, that were far more apparent than their differences; it gave her great hope and seeing Inuyasha use his natural diplomacy was wonderful, if not totally unexpected. She felt Sesshoumaru come up behind her as he too observed the scene.

"Perhaps a hitherto unknown side to our young lord, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked lightly, and she smiled fondly as he carried on; "He truly becomes more and more like our father; his ease and humour, coupled with great strength, tolerance and justice were well documented. Inuyasha is following in great footsteps."

"I have seen glimpses of it before, but not often it's true. What happened between you My Lord? I need to know..._please_."

"Acting in the manner of Rin will not help you gain your answers Miko," he said sternly, but answered her nonetheless; the girl was only concerned for them. "Midoriko warned me that it would take time to gain Inuyasha's trust, and that sometimes there would be back steps. This is one of those. The Southern Lion's mother is a hanyou and has explained that in some places hanyou are much more accepted than they have been here. Inuyasha of course feels hurt; I understand this, but I cannot alter our past, therefore I am at a loss to know what to do." He sounded impassive, but Kagome knew better, and then a new voice entered the conversation, causing both to turn to the speaker.

"It is a great pity that on a good occasion for you both, that you have discord between you again." It was Kouga, a Kouga that Kagome had never seen before, dressed as formally as he was; truly the Prince of Wolves. Noticing her appreciative gaze, Kouga smiled wickedly at her and asked if she was changing her mind about becoming his woman, his mate. Kagome merely laughed, this time knowing that he was joking and asked him when Ayame was coming. Apparently she was due the next day and had been granted her own guest suite in the Royal quarters, in honour of her impending mating; so Kagome would be able to see her soon.

Inuyasha had finished speaking and was about to search out for Kagome when he saw her chatting and laughing with Kouga; and suddenly he couldn't contain the ominous growling deep in his throat. Sesshoumaru, who at the time was in tune with his brother, seemed to be the only one who heard him and recognising Inuyasha's mood and its probable cause, he had to think quick to avoid unnecessary bloodshed. The volatile hanyou would likely use Kouga's flirtatious behaviour as an excuse to release his anger and hurt over his brother. Sesshoumaru clapped his hands together to gain the assembly's attention.

"I intend to bring the meeting to an early conclusion tonight; it has been a long fatiguing day for my brother and the Miko; most of you also have had long trips to get here. Enjoy the rest of your evenings and feel free to ask the staff for anything you require. Good night to you all." The dismissal was polite but recognisable and everyone dispersed; Kouga and Kagome though both looked at Sesshoumaru in surprise at this sudden and unexpected turnabout, neither felt tired and then Kouga heard the reason for himself. He released Kagome's hand and asked her to stay put, he was going to speak with Inuyasha. Of course by now she too had recognised Inuyasha's stalking behaviour and could feel his glowing eyes on her. She was not afraid of him for herself, but was concerned for Kouga.

"Don't worry Kagome, I know what to do, trust me; I will not harm Inuyasha and he won't hurt me. He will listen to me when I speak, because his instincts will kick in. I am older than he is and we are no longer rivals for you or the shards." So saying, Kouga strode confidently towards Inuyasha, he held his head high, regally, and she had never seen such a stern expression on his face before. And except from a brief glance at Sesshoumaru, for which he received a short nod in return, Kouga's brilliant blue eyes did not lose contact with Inuyasha's own golden ones.

Most of the guests had left or were leaving, completely oblivious to the growing tension; Kagome stood close to Sesshoumaru watching, as Kouga approached Inuyasha and then gripped hold tightly on his arm and stopped him in his tracks. Kouga's voice also was stern, astonishing both Kagome and more to the point, Inuyasha. Where was the 'wimpy wolf' that was going to be smashed into the ground for touching 'his' Kagome? What had changed? Kouga was now giving off signals like Sesshoumaru; and it took Inuyasha by unpleasant surprise.

"Are you challenging me Inuyasha? I should remind you that I am here as a guest and reigning Prince; so, is this a serious challenge, or the thoughtless barking of a pup? Think carefully about your answer and who else could be hurt by it, before you go too far." Kouga said, still staring intently at Inuyasha who just stared straight back at Kouga, although his instincts were screaming at him for being too brazen before an elder. "Come I need an answer now pup, I have a bride to prepare for; Ayame is coming tomorrow and I wish to be ready for her." Kouga pressed his advantage and Inuyasha found he had to look away. This was all new, their situation had changed, but Inuyasha hated backing down, especially to Kouga; and he couldn't stop the unwise rumbling in his throat.

"No, no challenge Kouga" Inuyasha replied sulkily; he was feeling like the world was against him again and all he wanted to do now was go back to his rooms and sleep, shutting everyone out. His instincts and youkai were reacting in ways Inuyasha didn't understand, their submissive behaviour was something he never did, it would have got him killed in the past and now it was taking over. However Kouga was not letting him off just yet, he'd heard the rumbling in the answer Inuyasha gave. Inuyasha found himself being hauled out onto one of the verandas where Kouga punched him and then bit on his ears, which made the hanyou freeze; Inuyasha knew he was in trouble.

"Barking pups need to know their place Inuyasha, and have respect for their elders. You have a lesson to learn." Kouga said firmly. Kagome couldn't believe it, she wanted to go and pull Kouga off when she heard Inuyasha yelping, but she was restrained by a solemn Sesshoumaru.

"This is our world Kagome; Inuyasha must learn to think before he acts and not to antagonise those from whom he needs assistance. Unfortunately for now, he does _not_ know many of the things he _needs_ to know, in order to survive in our society. So far in his life, he has not had to heed social structure to live and for good reasons he has always bucked against it; but that is not now possible. I'm sorry, but he needs discipline and many things he should have been taught as a pup, he will have to learn now."

"Kouga's hurting him." Kagome whispered miserably; Inuyasha wasn't fighting Kouga in his normal way and she was worried at all the yelping. Sesshoumaru nodded at her words.

"Hurting, but not harming, Kagome; and Inuyasha will accept the discipline from Kouga, whereas he would not from me, at least not yet." Kagome tried to understand, but she was in tears herself when she heard Inuyasha whimper. However, outside on the veranda, Kouga decided that Inuyasha had had enough; the boy's instincts were good and Inuyasha had not tried to fight back once he'd said he was not challenging. Now Kouga could talk some sense into him, and stop some of the impulsive behaviour that could get him into serious trouble; or so he hoped.

"Whatever you personally think Inuyasha, will not hold water, you can't claim mate's rights on Kagome; she is not marked by you. Until she is, she is allowed to be courted by anyone without you threatening to dismember any rival. This is both our way and her way too, as I understand it. Why should she be made to wait for you to make your mind up? She should be free, and if someone else eligible comes along be prepared, she might make another choice. All your dithering about does, is cause her pain."

"I know...but it's difficult...she understands." Inuyasha lisped quietly, through a fat lip he'd caught on his own fang and wiped some of the blood from his face.

"It's difficult for her too, and yes she understands about Kikyou, but I think the hardest part is that she still doesn't know how you feel about _her_. Inuyasha you must talk to her properly; let her know your fears and she will help you _and_ be reassured. It is not so different from what you need is it? You must also forgive your brother, he can't change everything in the past, but he does want to help you now. Don't turn your back on all of us, it is a stupid thing to do and if you don't want me to give you another beating, you will do as I say and talk to both of them. I'm warning you."

"Feh!" was the usual response and Inuyasha was surprised when the wolf then gave him a brief but strong hug before going inside to speak with Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Kouga looked at Kagome's sad face and gave her a rueful smile.

"He's alright Kagome; I went easy on him, trust me." All Kouga got in reply though was a watery smile before Inuyasha came back. He too looked at Kagome and his heart clenched at her beautiful and loyal face that once again had shed tears for him; of that he was in no doubt. He told her not to worry anymore and walked away leaving her in Kouga's care while he went over to his brother; Sesshoumaru placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder to direct him to the same corner of the room where he and Kagome had spoken, so that they too could be private.

"Inuyasha, he was not too harsh with you, was he?" Sesshoumaru said gently and made Inuyasha's eyes widen in surprise when he took a silk square from his sleeve and wiped his younger brother's lip, which was bleeding.

"Compared to you, no, he went light."

"There are likely to be many things that come to light that I find regrettable now, in how you were treated in the past Inuyasha; the key words being past and regret. Do you think we can work together or not?" Sesshoumaru asked in all seriousness and sighed deeply. Inuyasha looked at him, gauging his sincerity, then he bowed his head and approached slowly; leaning his head to one side and pushing it up under Sesshoumaru's chin, he left his mark exposed.

"I've done things I regret Sesshoumaru, things I don't want people to remember." Inuyasha admitted and bumped his head under his brother's chin again gently. Sesshoumaru accepted him at once with relief and licked the mark; then he folded his arms round Inuyasha, who did the same to his brother. Once again Sesshoumaru found himself naturally petting his brother's ears, noticing some bruises and teeth marks and also noting that Inuyasha unconsciously flinched.

"It is _always_ the ears, is it not Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru said sadly.

"Keh! It's the first thing everybody goes for, always has been, and damnit they hurt. No one cares that they are so bloody sensitive." He huffed, but this time Sesshoumaru did, and took great care not to hurt them any further.

"Do you wish me to leave them be?

"Nah, it feels better, sort 'a." Inuyasha whispered leaning his head into his brother's hand to encourage the stroking not to stop. But Sesshoumaru had smelt salt, and the fact that the front of his kimono was damp indicated there was still pain physically, and of the heart, and he thought it was really time for them all to go to bed and sleep to recover fully. He gave Inuyasha the silk square again to wipe his face and blow his nose, when he was startled by a quiet and desperate voice:

"Don't leave me again Sesshy, please...please." Inuyasha didn't look up but Sesshoumaru responded instinctively to that child-like and heartfelt plea, perhaps for the first time ever; by tightening his grip on Inuyasha. It was a hard embrace that was most painful for his brother, but was nonetheless just what was needed and Inuyasha would not have traded it for anything.

"You are my brother Inuyasha and I will never let go or forget it again; you have my word." Sesshoumaru hissed, making Inuyasha hide behind his fringe to wipe his eyes again, with his back to the room. By now it was definitely time to go to bed, as exhaustion was catching up with them all. Kouga escorted Kagome and Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha followed; then once more alone in their room, Kagome gave her hanyou a hug and a kiss on the cheek to say goodnight. Later that night, Shippou, who had been trying to keep awake for them to come back, crawled up to Inuyasha for comfort, instead of Kagome.

He climbed up as high as he could, tucking up under the hanyou's chin and stroking the bruised face gently; he wondered who had hurt the hanyou. In his heart, Shippou considered Kagome and Inuyasha as his adopted parents and it made him feel bad that he too had upset his father figure with cruel words. Shippou started to cry and Inuyasha who had woken as soon as the kit had started to climb him, held the little boy tightly.

"I didn't mean anything I said about your ears the other day Inuyasha; I really didn't, truly, you believe me don't you?" Shippou was terrified that Inuyasha would think he was not telling the truth, but he really was.

"I know runt; I said it was o.k. didn't I? Now stop bleating and go to sleep; we all say things we don't mean, or that hurt other people, you know I have so just forget it and go to sleep." His voice sounded impatient but Shippou knew better and was comforted; he soon curled up and fell asleep on Inuyasha's chest. It was a nice feeling to have the kit so close and soon Inuyasha too dozed off, unaware that the girl he thought tucked up asleep behind the screen was smiling and happy at his words.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Shippou

Inuyasha awakened when a solid weight landed on his chest and opening his eyes he nearly jumped. An intense emerald pair was inches away from his nose; he could also hear sniffing and knew that Shippou was studying him closely. There was also a suspicious giggling sound coming from his right and he recognised Kagome's voice. Deciding that it was obviously long past the time for him to get up, Inuyasha grabbed Shippou by the tail and tossed him lightly off his chest. The aches and bruises that Kouga had given him had nearly all gone but were enough to remind him of what had happened and now the only thing that really hurt was his pride.

"I don't get it Inuyasha, you smell like Kouga; did you _fight _last night?" Shippou said accusingly.

"No we didn't fight; so leave it alone runt." Inuyasha replied, but with a final sniff round Inuyasha's head, Shippou leapt away from the hanyou and looked back with a knowing smirk;

"Kagome, he _did_ fight Kouga and he's got bruises to prove it; plus he smells like the wimpy wolf." Shippou grinned at Inuyasha as he spilled the beans to Kagome, regretting that the girl had removed the hanyou's rosary. Still, she would be cross and they would fight, which was always worth watching for the mischievous kitsune. It didn't work out quite how he had hoped however;

"Shippou...say you are sorry this minute; Inuyasha did not fight with Kouga, they just had a ...a sparring match." Kagome said reprovingly. Shippou looked disappointed for a moment or two, but he did once again apologise to Inuyasha; although he had also picked up on the Miko's hesitation and wondered. Kagome saved anymore embarrassment for Inuyasha, by pointing out that there would be no more breakfast left for any of them if they did not hurry. The boys, big and small and with their differences forgotten, were ready in record time.

In fact they were in ample time for the first meal of the day, meeting Sesshoumaru in the corridor outside of the dining hall. Shippou noticed the older youkai's keen eyes quickly scan over Inuyasha, and he again wondered why; the kit's instincts were good and he knew something had happened. Sesshoumaru though, merely rubbed at Inuyasha's ear gently, smirking when the younger inu twitched it out of his way and growled. Inuyasha was getting frustrated, he didn't want any fuss and Sesshoumaru was becoming worse than Kagome or her mother, with his obsession for his brother's puppy ears.

"Your ears are still obviously bruised Inuyasha, they have not healed as quickly as they should and this concerns me. Are you indisposed?"

"For crying out loud Sesshoumaru, let me go and stop fussing at me. They are just more sensitive than anything else and always take a ridiculous amount of time to heal. I told you that already and no, I'm perfectly well; I'm no weakling."

"Nobody was suggesting you were weak Inuyasha. I was only enquiring in case there was something you might need." Sesshoumaru's voice sounded hard and cold, but this time Inuyasha knew that he was hurt, and that made _him_ feel bad. The hanyou certainly didn't want to push his sibling away, but he just wasn't used to all of the concerned attention; especially from that source. However he had to admit, the slight show of warm affection was welcome, even if he found it a bit embarrassing.

"Feh!" Inuyasha muttered under his breath and shook himself then walked quickly after his brother, and before they entered the dining hall, he pushed his head under Sesshoumaru's chin in silent apology and was rewarded by a brief but sincere smile and caress to his head. In his heart, Inuyasha had come to realise that the contact was Sesshoumaru's way of reassuring himself that his little brother needed him; and Inuyasha did, not that either of them would admit the truth to themselves, let alone to the other. They entered the room side by side with Kagome and Shippou following; she with a sweet satisfied smile on her face.

Kouga was already waiting for them all. He stood proudly, but without arrogance and was dressed once again as a Prince; he was self assured and regal and not at all like the travelling and almost nomadic wolf that they had come to know. Kouga bowed to Sesshoumaru and then came to greet Kagome, lifting her hands and kissing them lightly while Shippou waited for the usual hot headed reaction from Inuyasha; but it never came. To the small fox's horror, all his guardian did was look away; his head down and to the side, his ears flattened.

The kit's eyes welled up with tears, his mind asking all sorts of questions and jumping to varied conclusions; what did Inuyasha think he was doing by letting Kouga touch her hands, wasn't the hanyou going to fight for Kagome? Surely he wasn't just going to let the wolf in all his finery blind Kagome and take her away was he...had Inuyasha given up his chances with the girl? What was Shippou going to do now? His dreams of Inuyasha and Kagome as his new mama and papa were being crushed to smithereens before his very eyes; but before he could actually wail, Inuyasha picked him up and took him outside. Shippou lost his temper then and started to pummel Inuyasha with all his might, tears raining down his face.

"You did fight Kouga last night you liar; and you lost, you lost my Mama to that wolf...you lost... you lost. I don't want him as my Papa, I wanted you and now it's all gone." Shippou burst into tears and when he'd tired himself out crying, Inuyasha instead of berating, or hitting him, just held him closely to his chest, trying to sooth the little fox. Inuyasha was touched when he heard Shippou's declaration; he had realised long ago that the cub felt that Kagome was a second mother, but not that he wanted him to be his dad.

When the little one had calmed down sufficiently, Inuyasha took a deep breath and explained everything that had happened the previous evening between himself and Kouga. The kit deserved to understand, so Inuyasha forfeited his pride for his 'son'. Shippou was old enough to appreciate how difficult it was for Inuyasha to admit to him, that he had been disciplined as if he were a pup, and by Kouga of all people. The kitsune didn't mock this time however; the fact was brought home to him just how young Inuyasha had been when abandoned and left to fend for himself, if the hanyou hadn't even known the basics of pack behaviour.

The fact wasn't lost on Shippou both how young and inexperienced Inuyasha still was really; and yet the hanyou had protected, fed and sheltered Shippou when not much older than him relatively, offering him a home and pack. Shippou was not a fool; he knew he wouldn't have survived without Inuyasha keeping him, and he also knew that despite the gruff exterior, the young hanyou hadn't wanted the kit to live the deprived way that he had himself. It was now time for him to repay;

"Never mind Inuyasha, I'll teach you about things in future. For a start, your mistake was to stare Kouga in the eye while growling; if you hadn't made eye contact, you could have growled all you liked and he would have known you weren't challenging." Shippou had decided to take charge of Inuyasha and keep him in hand.

"Thanks Shippou, but my actual mistake was in not realising a challenge was inappropriate at the time and could have caused a diplomatic disaster. I've never had to worry about any of that till now. I know Kagome and Kouga are just friends and he is going to be mated, but it still makes my blood boil when I see him touch her." Inuyasha sighed, but Shippou gave an impatient and exasperated whine;

"Then _do_ something _about_ it Inuyasha. Honestly, we have all known you love each other for ages. If you don't want to be treated like a pup, grow up and take your chance. I don't believe you; you're not afraid of anything else, _just ask_ her." Shippou scolded, but Inuyasha gave a small rueful smile, it was so easy for everyone to tell him what he should do, but none of them had lived the life of a despised half-breed. He was considered impure and disgusting by both pure humans and youkai alike, and by association, any he cared for would face the same. But he agreed that one thing though was for certain, he should speak to Kagome and soon.

While Shippou and Inuyasha were outside, Kagome's attention was focused on the wolf; she was looking at Kouga with a smile, but not one that reached her eyes. She was most concerned for her two boys who had left swiftly; she didn't know why they had gone as she was unable to hear Shippou's heart rate soar and his breathing verging on panic. She did know it was because of Kouga grabbing her hands however, and was a bit cross with him. Kagome shook her head at him slightly, her brows furrowed with a hint of impatient annoyance.

"I am very happy to greet you this morning Kagome, and Inuyasha has behaved perfectly." Kouga's grin was so big it nearly split his handsome face in two. Kagome suddenly wanted to slap him and the thought must have registered clearly on her face, because the wolf Prince sobered up and backed off immediately. Soon his smile was genuine, but serious, as he explained;

"I didn't do this _just_ to annoy the mutt Kagome, the situation is different now; I outrank him, and he has got to learn to deal properly even with someone he dislikes, if he wants to achieve anything in the future."

"Inuyasha doesn't dislike you Kouga, but you know how to push his buttons and you're not being fair; Inuyasha's high born too you know..." Kagome said quietly, and Kouga sighed.

"At the moment he is only an illegitimate sprog of the previous Inu no Taishou, and a human or youkai lord won't be intimidated by a hanyou with no self control, no matter who he's related to, or what he's done; they would be able to take him down in any way they choose. At the moment if anyone has the right to be upset about me touching you, apart from yourself, it would be Sesshoumaru; you bear _his_ mark, not Inuyasha's."

"I know Kouga, I know, but I hate seeing him get lost or confused; his pride and honour are all he has." Kagome was getting upset and near to tears; everything was always so difficult for Inuyasha, each way he turned. Sesshoumaru noticed and came to her; he nuzzled her neck gently and licked her mark, which instantly made her feel better.

"Pride and honour may be all he _had_ once Kagome, but not anymore; he has friends now and many more who will care for and aid him. Inuyasha is no longer alone and soon he will have power behind him as well. I have great hopes for him, his Inu nature will mean he learns and abides by our laws once he has accepted his place; he will still be noisy about certain things, but he _will_ do them." Sesshoumaru smiled at her and Kouga came forward again;

"You will need to understand and accept youkai ways Kagome, if you intend to mate into our society. Inuyasha understood and accepted what I did to him yesterday; partly by instinct and partly because he knew I was in the right. You must think long and hard to make sure if you can also live by our rules _before_ you give Inuyasha an answer. He however should no longer need to risk physical injury to be able to get his way, diplomacy first is the way forward, he can learn; he is very young." Kouga ended up laughing. Kagome was annoyed again at this superior attitude and she could see why Inuyasha hated it.

"_You_ are hardly old yourself Kouga." She said. But Kouga's reply made Kagome blink in surprise.

"I reached my majority, quite a few years ago Kagome; I am nearer Sesshoumaru in age than Inuyasha."

"You never acted like it, you were always winding him up, _you_ made me _'sit'_ him on purpose," she said, aghast, and she realised she was getting angry yet again; "you were no better than Shippou."

"Well it was so easy to do and great fun, plus I was in earnest; I was infatuated and wanted you at the time. Now that the threat has gone and the situation with Naraku resolved, I can with Ayame, take my true position as the rightful leader and prince to the all the wolves; childish behaviour must at some time be put away. Not that I have any faith that the little mutt will grow up anytime soon." Kouga said smiling again, and catching Sesshoumaru's small smirk. "I will take Ayame as my mate tonight, she is more than willing and my feelings for her and her qualities have definitely grown."

Youkai ways were different Kagome noticed, or maybe it was just that she could see Kouga for the wolf he was now; but she didn't doubt that he and Ayame would be happy together. She didn't see that Inuyasha and Shippou had come back though, until the little redhead had launched himself at her, wrenching out of the hanyou's grip. Grabbing him instinctively, Kagome gave him a cuddle noticing his puffy red eyes, and she glanced at Inuyasha who said quietly, 'later'. Kouga then went to Inuyasha and said good morning, not having had the opportunity to speak to him yet. He too took in the fact that Inuyasha's ears were still a bit bruised, and frowned.

"You have not fully healed Inuyasha; I didn't think I'd done actual damage?"

"Feh! As if you could hurt _me_ wimpy wolf or should I say _Prince_ Wimpy Wolf?" Inuyasha said with a slight sneer, and Kouga glared at him, but Inuyasha pretended not to notice; he'd overheard enough of what Kouga said to be a bit put out. Then he continued; "So when is Ayame expected, late morning?"

"Yes, but I will be introducing her formally at the dinner tomorrow night after she has become my mate. It will be the right time with all the Lords present." Kouga said smugly and then they all settled down to a hearty breakfast. Kagome was excited that Ayame was coming soon; she looked forward to seeing the pretty she-wolf youkai again. After they had eaten breakfast, they separated; Sesshoumaru had work to do, and after Inuyasha had had a word with Kagome regarding Shippou, he left them to play with Rin while he went to see if he could help his brother.

Sesshoumaru was grateful that Inuyasha was willing to give what help he could and the older brother had remarkable patience now that he had accepted his brother, and was an excellent teacher. He did not make Inuyasha feel stupid, or make cruel comments about how slow or untidy the hanyou was in his writing. He merely corrected Inuyasha's hold on the brush gently and helped him to make the graceful strokes on the paper. After all it was Sesshoumaru's own fault if Inuyasha's writing was like a child's; no one had taught the boy anything after his mother died.

Ignoring the bright blushes and the painful wave of embarrassment coming from his brother when the pen blotted, or when he got ink on his fingers from helping with the now messy pen; Sesshoumaru took his time, and gave Inuyasha some pens and ink, along with paper and writing to copy. Then he placed Inuyasha at a smaller desk near to his own, so that Sesshoumaru could do his own work and still help the pup where needed. The youkai was almost overwhelmed by the scent of Inuyasha's shame, and was motivated to say;

"No one need know what goes on in here Inuyasha; you can put your work in the drawer when it is finished. It is completely private as only I have the key, and no one is allowed in my office. You also have no need to feel embarrassed, from what I can see you already have the basics and only need to build on improving your technique. Neatness will come and you seem to be a quick study; I foresee no problems for you."

Inuyasha was not used to such praise, but mindful that he had occupied his brother's valuable time he told Sesshoumaru that he was grateful for the help he'd been given. He'd found it was pleasant to be working next to Sesshoumaru, and ventured to hope that perhaps one day he would be of real help to the older inu. Sesshoumaru could see the thoughts flash across his brother's face and smiled fondly at him;

"Come Inuyasha, it is time for lunch and I'm sure that _you _want to make sure that the Wolf Prince's Princess has arrived." He smirked. But Inuyasha wanted to ask something of his brother.

"Is there a garden that is private near my rooms Sesshoumaru? I...I want to show it to Kagome, I have something to say to her." Inuyasha was nervous, which caused Sesshoumaru to raise his eyebrow, but otherwise he made no comment. Inuyasha carried on speaking with hurried words; "I'm human tonight; I don't want anyone to know or to see me. Only you and Kouga outside of my pack know when I'm vulnerable...I'd like to keep it that way." Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru who now realised and understood Inuyasha's slower than normal rate of healing; his brother's youki diminished over the twenty four hours before his change.

"The gardens outside both our suites are completely private Inuyasha and if you would like, I will see to it that the kitsune is occupied, you will then be undisturbed for your walk; and your secret is safe with me as always, Little Brother." Sesshoumaru turned away after bowing slightly to Inuyasha, thinking that it was high time that his brother 'spoke' to the Miko. Inuyasha soon caught him up and they walked together, back to the main rooms where they found Kouga and Ayame amid the excitement of meeting old friends.

The rest of the day went by in a blur for Kagome; she and Ayame were genuinely pleased to see each other, and she and the ever present males were happy to show the Princess the rest of the Palace and the suite of guest rooms that would be hers and Kouga's by the end of day. The girls were delighted at the gifts Kouga had brought with him for his bride; there were beautiful kimono, jewels and hair ornaments, not to mention a couple of exquisite fans. Ayame would look every inch the Alpha Princess of the Wolf Tribe when she was presented at the special dinner.

The evening meal was eaten earlier than usual, well before sundown as Sesshoumaru made sure that Inuyasha would have plenty of time to retire to his room before his transformation. Kagome and Shippou went with Inuyasha to keep him company and not long after they left, Kouga and Ayame exchanged bows with their host and went to their suite. The next time anyone saw them, they would have become marked mates; no one would be disturbing them that evening..._if _they valued their lives.

Kagome started to get concerned about Shippou when he was suddenly summoned by a guard to go with him and she wondered what was up until Inuyasha reassured her that Sesshoumaru had wanted him to play with Rin. The fox kit would be back later...unharmed. Kagome then relaxed and waited inconspicuously for Inuyasha to become human; she enjoyed watching the change but knew how much it made him loathe himself, so she was prepared for the normal ranting of verbal self abuse.

However this time Inuyasha surprised her; he walked towards her shyly and as ever she was captivated by his violet eyes and shining dark locks; he looked so different to his normal self as a human, but she knew this one as well and besides which, she loved him in all his forms. Kagome gave the bashful boy a heart stopping smile and patted the chair, inviting him to sit with her, only to have him decline. He held his hand out to her instead and she rose to meet him feeling puzzled; neither said anything as he walked her to their veranda and into the gardens.

The gardens were spectacular even in the twilight as there were plenty of lanterns placed to throw light; these Inuyasha lit with a taper. Kagome had already seen some of the lovely gardens and wanted to see more, but nothing at the moment could have taken her eyes off the young man before her; he was more wonderful than anything else she could have been looking at. Inuyasha felt the same, what garden or flower could compare to the beauty in front of his eyes, especially when her eyes held such love and devotion for him that it took his breath away.

Kagome loved him with her whole soul, literally now; she loved a 'rejected freak' with such a passionate feeling, that he could feel the scorching heat from where he stood. Inuyasha marvelled at the love she possessed; after all the hurt and pain he had caused her, her devotion had never changed. Oh, she could be a fire ball of temper and she could practically kill with one of her 'looks'; but he thought she was marvellous and she complimented him in every way. Her acceptance still astounded and humbled him; she was so different to most of those he'd ever met in his life before.

Mainly she did not recoil in abject fear whenever he was near; that was the thing that always hurt the most and had done since he was very little, people who called him a monster and who forbade their children to play with him. Inuyasha was not like Sesshoumaru, who required to see such fear in deference of his power, but who had never had to live amongst it. Inuyasha wished that he could express all these things to her, but words had never been his strong point. Kagome though always understood him, he knew that; she knew he was saddened inside when people shied away from him and she'd stand strong and glorious, fighting his corner against anybody, including Sesshoumaru.

Neither Inuyasha nor Kagome realised that they had been staring at each other for several minutes; each one reading all they needed to know about the other, from the other's eyes. Whatever Inuyasha found almost impossible to verbally express, he showed in his face and through those, tonight amethyst, windows to his soul. Because tonight he was human and his emotions were nearer the surface; because tonight his use of words was still stunted but easier, tonight he wanted to explain.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Talking

Inuyasha and Kagome ended up sitting by a little pond and waterfall with water lilies and small Koi carp. It was a lovely spot, almost looking natural and Kagome ran her finger tips through the water, laughing gently when the Koi came and nibbled on them looking for food. Inuyasha watched her with a soft look to his face and he wondered if he could really hurt her like this; his explanation would likely cause her a lifetime of pain. He knew what he needed to say, but not where or how to start.

Kagome meanwhile was also getting nervous, she was alert to Inuyasha's presence, feeling his aura all around her; he didn't need his youki to be warmth to her soul. She knew he wanted to talk to her about something, but so far he hadn't said a word, however knowing Inuyasha this was not surprising. The hanyou was well able to stay silent all day if he so wished, years of solitude had frequently forced him to seek his own company. Still, at the moment the silence was deafening and she needed to break it, so she started to hum a lullaby softly to herself while she played with the fish.

The sweet sound of Kagome humming was soothing to Inuyasha, he did not know the actual melody, but the tempo was familiar; it was a pup song, like those own his mother had sung to him and, he remembered, Kagome sang to Shippou. One day she would sing that sort of song to her own pups and the thought gave him intense pain; she would be good with pups. Impetuously he reached out to touch her arm, and feeling her tense under his fingers, Inuyasha swallowed nervously, and his words fled even though Kagome's glance was encouraging.

"Just talk to me Inuyasha, talk about anything...it doesn't matter what you say." Kagome smiled ruefully at his continued silence, realising that she would have to introduce a subject matter. Her mother had advised her ages ago, when they'd been laughing together about Inuyasha's lack of the right words that it would probably be best for her to speak first in any given situation. So Kagome thought hard about what might make her friend relax enough to share his thoughts with her.

"Would it help you to lay your head in my lap to relax a bit?" Kagome she asked shyly, but smiled again when he agreed to the suggestion by doing so; perhaps he would find it easier to talk if she couldn't see his face. Kagome let her fingers play with his hair, and occasionally stroked his brow. Silence fell again, but it was more like a pregnant pause, heavy with expectation. Once more Kagome broached a topic to speak on, one she hoped was quite safe.

"I'm so happy for you Inuyasha, it seems everything is going right at last; you are getting on well with your brother and Kouga and all those other people... it's exciting isn't it?"

"Sort of; I mean, yeah it is. I just hope I can pull it off and not end up with my face in the dirt as usual." Inuyasha replied; Kagome heard the little 'dig' but decided to ignore it.

"You can learn; at least, that's what Kouga said.

"Keh! Learn from the wimpy wolf? He's been treating me as if I was a whelp; I've had to fight almost all my life, I've not been a whelp since my mother died." Inuyasha did sound like a sulky brat though, and recognising it for himself, he gave a harsh chuckle. "But I am I suppose, I don't know anything much, I can only just read; well, I know some words. Did you know Sesshoumaru was helping me with my writing yesterday, and then there was Shippou, telling me he'd teach me how to grow up with proper pack manners? Feh! I feel such a fool; I'm far older than you, but you know so much more than me." Inuyasha's tone and words were becoming bitter and Kagome, recognising the danger, spoke up.

"You're actually about my age relatively as I understand from Sesshoumaru and girls normally mature quicker than boys Inuyasha; and anyway lack of knowledge doesn't mean lack of intelligence. You just haven't had the same opportunities as everyone else. I'd bet you're a quick learner and besides who cares, we love the person you are, however or despite how you became him."

"You_ love_ me Kagome? _How_?" Inuyasha was heartened by her words and now his voice was low and she could hardly hear him.

"You _know_ I love you Inuyasha; I have for a very long time." Kagome blushed as she answered him very quietly. "You ask in what way I do? I love you as my closest friend, as an ally...as a part of me. If you are asking me how much I want to love you, it's a different answer, for when you ask the right question. Or do you mean how can I love a hanyou? I don't care what you are silly boy, you could have also been all youkai or all human, it is _you_ I love." Kagome's emotions were running high with her assertion but his genuine smile encouraged her.

"Unfortunately racial and other prejudices still happen in my time too. It is all cruel and so wrong, but there are people who challenge the ignorance and irrational hatred of others who are different and help bring understanding. This is what _you_ are doing; it's started already and you have all of us to help you; let us help you, let _me_ help...please." Her words touched the boy's still often lonely heart and were in danger of turning him sentimental; his reply therefore was brash, although Kagome could see right through his ranting.

"Of course you're gonna to help, what _else_ would you do now that the jewel is complete and we got rid of Naraku?" A horrible thought crossed his mind suddenly; "You weren't thinking of leaving were you? You promised you'd stay." He said, almost accusingly.

"Well as you said, the reason I was here originally has been cleared up now; what reason do I have to stay? You are not alone anymore and you are safe with your family...I can't stay without reason Inuyasha." Kagome said sadly.

"Isn't just being my friend a good enough reason anymore?" Inuyasha's bluster was gone and this was said with almost a whimper. Kagome was quick to answer;

"Of course it is, and I'll always be your friend, but..." Her voice petered off, how could she make him understand, without pushing him in a direction he may not yet be ready for. But prevaricating any longer was ridiculous; it was time to bring in the big guns even if it meant that they both ended up in tears. There was no way Kagome could cope with being around Inuyasha if she was not to be his mate. The pain of uncertainty had been bad enough while they were on their quest, but now she could see herself drifting further from him as he found new friends. His life would not be more fulfilling and not so lonely anymore, but hers would be much lonelier.

"How do _you_ want me to love you Inuyasha; do you need me like you needed Kikyou?" Well done Kagome, she thought; jump straight in at the deep end; there's no way he'll answer a direct question like that. But he started to speak and her heart leapt into her throat and then nearly broke on his reply.

"No. Things were different with Kikyou; she wasn't really how you and the others knew her. She was never as cold and cruel as she became when she was brought back. I loved her and...And before she died she told me that she loved me. I'm glad she was free at the end to be herself; at least she died knowing that I still loved her too." Inuyasha was lost in his memory and could not see Kagome's stricken face; neither could he use any hanyou sense to feel or smell her distress.

"I am glad you were able to tell Kikyou you loved her Inuyasha, at least you got to say your goodbyes properly this time; I'm only sorry I could not save her for you, while all I can do is watch you as you mourn her." Kagome whispered, her voice betraying her. Finally, Inuyasha picked up on her mood and cursed, this was not what he had meant her to think. Why could he never have the right words?

"Kagome..._Kagome_, it isn't what you think. I loved Kikyou yes, but I don't want you in the same way; I didn't know anything then...I only know a bit more now. But, I don't want to have to stay human, like I'd've had to for her; to me that's only half of me. She was my very first friend Kagome; I don't forget my friends, even if they turn on me. When she died, Kikyou was free of her hate and she could tell me she hadn't meant to harm any of us. She was my gentle, kind Kikyou again and I was grateful for that. She had been a good friend, when I'd had no one else since Mama." He choked and now Kagome just felt mean, thinking she deserved hearing the mild reproof in his voice.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, it seems neither of us can never say exactly what we mean; we end up causing one another pain, when we try to be serious."

"Feh!"

"Let's try something else then. If you _could_ make a wish, what would it be now you are happy not being youkai?"

"I never said I stopped wanting to be youkai Kagome, why would you think that?"

"But...you are...I mean..." Kagome was taken aback and Inuyasha interrupted her abruptly.

"If I was a proper full youkai Kagome, I could have a loving mate, I'd _be_ someone. I... I could give her gifts and finery like Kouga gave Ayame; I'd have pups that would look up to me and be _proud_ of their papa, not cursing him for their lives. I wouldn't be a _penniless_ beggar living of his brother's charity and looking for a good cause to give his life meaning. _You_ may love me as a hanyou Kagome, but there is no happy future in it. To be chased and hunted, living in fear for the rest of your life. I _can't_ stay here forever; I have _some_ pride left. But I have nothing to offer a mate and pups except the strength in my body for protection.

"I can't even ask any parent to let me court their daughter; especially if she had high hopes for her, with her education and stuff. Huh, I'm not even an adult; I have no right to ask." Inuyasha had become flustered as he spoke while lying in Kagome's lap and she had been soothing him with her hands all the time and they still had not looked at one another. Kagome had noticed his unconscious use of the feminine gender of parent and in this day and age the education of the girl could only fit a few women, only one of which Inuyasha knew.

Kagome felt better immediately and although she understood most of his hang-ups, she thought he still sounded a bit self pitying. She didn't doubt that Inuyasha's mind was speaking the truth to him, but surely it really wasn't the big deal he was making it out to be; it was obvious he hadn't yet fully realised that things had changed for him. Kagome thought long and hard; one of them was going to have to take the plunge and soon, so she moved her legs as she was feeling cramped, and her movements encouraged Inuyasha to sit up. They stared at one another through the reflections of the pool, then taking a deep breath, Kagome answered him.

"A girl who really loves you Inuyasha, would _not_ care about any finery, and would be happy with her life and the pups you gave her. She would make sure that they knew how _splendid_ and loyal their father was. That girl who really loves you would _stay_ by your side no matter where you went, no matter what you did and she would _trust_ you with her and her pups' lives. That same girl would also know that her parent loves you too and understands that you would take care of her daughter, making her happy. That girl who loves you knows that her parent only wants her daughter to be loved for all of her life."

She could see his eyes shining with emotion in the reflection and that he had a smile on his face before he turned towards her. His expression told her that he had understood her little reply game and he moved slowly towards her to kiss her. It was not their first kiss by a long way; but it was their first since the battle and the first since they had peace. They took their time enjoying the closeness without interruption and it was not long before his hands started to move along her body. This was new however, and he was still chaste; Kagome relaxed further, his touch was just a natural progression of the kiss. There was just something about his gentle exploratory manner that made her smile, she was now pretty certain that he had never touched Kikyou in the same delicate way, by the shy and unpractised fingers she could feel.

Of course, Kagome knew that Inuyasha had hugged the other woman; but only in a similar way to that he had hugged Mama Higurashi before. He was still inexperienced and unsure of his welcome too often, but this was nice and made her feel very special; he didn't just grab her or grope her like Miroku would do, or far worse. Boys in her own time often lacked these important courtesies, their hands immediately touching inappropriately or trying to get her out of her clothes by now; no, with his touch Kagome felt as if she were precious to Inuyasha. Breaking the kiss for a minute, Inuyasha's face went very red and he turned his face away, Kagome could feel the heat from his blush radiating off his face.

"I'm sorry Kagome; I don't know what happened... I didn't mean to dishonour you." Inuyasha was flustered and Kagome was surprised, what had happened, what had she missed; he certainly hadn't dishonoured her? However there was no doubt that he looked most embarrassed and then she thought she understood; he was ashamed that his body had reacted to her closeness. Kagome had of course noticed, after all they had been standing with their bodies pressed together; she was certain that had he been in his hanyou form he would have known of her own reaction to him. She reached up to bring his flushed face back to her and she kissed him again.

"I am _not dishonoured _Inuyasha; I am _flattered_ that you feel this way. I feel the same."

"Why? I don't understand why this happened." He was nervous and Kagome was not sure what he meant

"It must have happened before Inuyasha...at other times." Kagome asked him gently, so as not to frighten him into sullen silence and knowing she mustn't smile, but honestly could he get any redder?

"Sometimes, only recently...when I have thought of kissing you and it makes me feel strange; I mean usually it only happens when I need to...you know..." Remembering who he was talking to and about what, made his blush deepen, but he carried on. I...I couldn't ask Kaede about it, she's a female and Miroku would have probably just laughed. I nearly did ask Kaede though, in case there was something wrong." He finished quietly, glancing at her to assure himself that she was not further offended by his discussion of bodily functions.

I must not smile, must not smile, Kagome thought repeating the mantra as she rejoiced that only she, and not Kikyou had caused his desires to awaken. It would have crushed her hanyou if he thought she was laughing at him and she would never do such a thing. Then the utter seriousness of what his words indicated sank in, Inuyasha was still totally naive; no one had taught him about, or prepared him for, what was happening to his body. Kagome took a deep breath and realised what a privilege she'd been granted in being the one and only to matter so much to the boy.

"Inuyasha, you mustn't worry, really, there is nothing wrong at all, everything is completely normal; trust me." She said and put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him on his cheek. He looked at her loving face and sparkling eyes and was comforted enough to ask;.

"Do _you_ know what is happening to me then, should I have asked Kaede?" He was getting over the shyness now but was still a bit skittish. Kagome knew she would have to share this with the elderly Miko, but none of the others; Kaede was entitled to know of her near escape. Of course the older one would have known what to say, but Inuyasha's reaction when he found out might have left her minus one hut. Something else had been tingling on the edge of her senses for a while now and suddenly realising what it was, Kagome smirked and knew how to remedy the situation.

"Yes I do know Inuyasha and yes Kaede would have been able to explain it and you wouldn't have upset her, but maybe yourself a bit because it has to do with growing up and mating. I think though it would be better if Sesshoumaru teaches you what is happening to your body Inuyasha; it is _his_ responsibility, as your brother and head of our pack." As she finished speaking she heard a strange noise nearby but before Inuyasha could make anything out Kagome laughed and said;

"Sometimes Inuyasha, people _forget_ I'm a _Miko_, I can _sense_ and _feel_ all sorts of things, and this is something that I feel is right, you _must_ speak with your _brother_." Then she looked over Inuyasha's shoulder straight into the tree behind them and smiled mischievously. Sesshoumaru had been there the whole time they were talking; Kagome would have been annoyed but thought he would have had to have a valid reason to spy. She didn't bring him to Inuyasha's attention though; it would have only made the young hanyou mad to think his conversation was not as private as he'd thought. Meanwhile Inuyasha became tense and nervous again, he was also shaking so she smiled to encourage him.

"Kagome...would you... will you...would you like to go in if you're cold? He stuttered and she blushed as she looked down not noticing the look of frustration cross Inuyasha's face and shimmer in his violet eyes. Although that was not the question she was hoping for, it required an answer and perhaps she could salvage something.

"I'm not cold Inuyasha and I like being out here with you."

"Umm, O.K." He said, but as they walked he was convinced she must be cold; she was shivering and it seemed quite natural then to put his arm round her shoulders, letting it slip down to her waist and then pull her close to him. Kagome smiled, it seemed perfectly natural to her then to lean her head on his shoulder and wrap her arm round his waist as well. They walked on in silence once again, enjoying their closeness that was uninterrupted by well intentioned, but annoying friends.

"Kagome?" He whispered softly.

"Hmm Inuyasha?" She replied sleepily, feeling comfortable, warm and tired.

"I love you Kagome... will you be my mate; linked to me for all my life? Please?"

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Letter

Sesshoumaru had been watching the young couple from his vantage spot hidden in the leafy trees. He tried to convince himself that he had_ not_ forgotten that the girl was a powerful Miko and even if it wasn't at the forefront of his mind while he observed them, it would not have changed anything. It was his duty to prevent the situation from getting out of hand and the pair going too far; they could not mate, at least not yet. Even had Sesshoumaru realised just how little his brother actually knew, it would have made no difference; hormones and instincts were also great and speedy teachers.

The Western Lord didn't answer her of course and as yet Kagome hadn't answered her young and nervous hero, she had just stopped and looked at him. Kagome's silence was worrying Inuyasha and making his heart beat in trepidation; was she about to refuse his suit? Surely not, he could see that her eyes were shining with happy tears, brimming over with love for him...weren't they? Suddenly she smiled and he was certain again, the brief, dark clouds lifting immediately.

"Of course I'll be your mate forever Inuyasha, I've _always_ loved you with everything I am... but I have one condition." Kagome paused and gave Inuyasha to worry again. There was a condition, he supposed he should have expected something and he slowly nodded, agreeing to her terms and inviting her to name her condition. Then he noticed that she was smiling and it warmed his heart making him realise once again that he had nothing to fear from his Kagome; she could never be cruel or hurt him. The hanyou vowed then to meet her condition whatever it was while she in the meantime watched all these thoughts play across his face understanding him well and knowing when he came to his decision.

"You will tell me that you love me and ask me again...after the sun has risen." She said quietly and he was stunned; was that all, no beasts to slay, no fortune to be brought to win her hand? Inuyasha had thought that perhaps she was going to hold her schooling and some wealth as prerequisites to mating with him. Inuyasha was very relieved and once again humbled at how this exquisite girl loved him and trusted him with her future, not that he'd let anyone know that; well not yet anyway. It didn't matter, she could always see what he felt from his eyes.

"Keh!" He softened his reply however by kissing her once again, only this time they found a way to make it not so innocent and neither bothered when his body reacted this time. Inuyasha, now having an inkling that his reaction had to do with the all important mating, even smirked proudly against her mouth, before she pulled away; gasping for breath.

"We'd better cool off for a bit mister; I _knew _you would be a quick learner." Kagome said, enjoying his grin; nothing could dampen his spirits, or hers. Inuyasha liked the way Kagome's face was flushed and her eyes sparkled; she was so full of love and happiness and he was the cause. There was pleasant silence for a while and then he heard a soft voice calling them; it was Sesshoumaru. What did _he_ want, spoiling his little brother's fun? Inuyasha frowned and Kagome was suspicious of the ultra smooth expression on her soon to be brother-in-law's face.

"The fox kit was asking for you, I thought you would rather he did not come out to find you for himself." Sesshoumaru really was trying hard not to smirk; the kit was actually fast asleep but when disturbed gently by Sesshoumaru's foot, he'd turned over and murmured Kagome's name. It had been one way of getting the pair to come in and not get carried away; finally as Kagome and Inuyasha walked to their room ahead of him, the youkai lord allowed himself a self satisfied smile, before leaving them for a moment.

When they got back to their suite, they saw that Shippou was still deeply asleep and looking perfectly peaceful. Inuyasha then knew that his brother had deliberately interrupted them and dire graphic threats were issued about what he would like to do to said brother. Kagome didn't bother trying to talk to him; she didn't want Shippou to awaken, and she knew that Inuyasha would calm down when he saw the low table that Sesshoumaru had provided, laden down with food and treats. As she'd expected, the low level ranting soon stopped and Inuyasha was staring wide eyed at all the food.

"What's all this for?"

"Perhaps your brother thinks we will be working up an appetite."

"Feh! Not with the kit in here."

"No, _definitely_ not; anyway, I have my condition for you, don't forget." By now Kagome was laughing, and Inuyasha found that holding her and feeling her body shake with her laughter was a new and wonderful experience; he felt like he could stay like this forever. That however was not possible; the door opened and in walked Sesshoumaru, after Kagome had bid him enter. Having never been one to procrastinate, the older brother came straight to the point.

"I apologise for this intrusion Miko, Inuyasha." He said, not looking in the least bit sorry. "But I believe that should you continue in your present course of behaviour, there are certain things my little brother needs to know. I have freed myself from my other duties, so come now Inuyasha, we must talk." Sesshoumaru turned away ignoring the not so muted, angry mutterings of his younger sibling. He had originally thought to wait until the morning in order to speak to Inuyasha, because even before Sesshoumaru found out that Inuyasha was ignorant of even the basics, there were other aspects of taking a mate he knew the pup would need explained.

However after considering things in general, the young couple might benefit from some time apart, especially as both were too excited and not inclined to sleep. He also admitted to himself that if 'the talk' were to get embarrassing, a human Inuyasha would be more concerned about himself than sensing if his older brother was discomforted. In his private rooms, Sesshoumaru went to an ornate bookcase and removed an old manuscript before coming and seating himself next to Inuyasha. Then he called for sake, thinking that it would be good to help ease any tension that was sure to arise when Inuyasha found out just what Sesshoumaru had to say. After they had each had a cup or two Sesshoumaru could put it off no longer.

"It has occurred to me that you will probably have no idea what happens to you or your female when you wish to mate Little Brother." He said conversationally, not revealing how he knew this fact. "Is that so Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru observed Inuyasha, who wished for nothing else than to deny the truth, but the boy recognised the need to learn was more important than his usual bluster. As much as he hated to admit it, he wanted to know what had happened to him and why, so he nodded, hiding his crimson face from his brother's searching gaze.

"During the time of your growing up and before you were sealed to the Goshinboku, did you never see couples, human or youkai in the woods?" Sesshoumaru was aware of this having the possibility of being a touchy subject. "Humans would probably have been acting nervously, perhaps having met in secret."

"Feh! Of course there were secret lovers in the woods; sometimes more than one couple at a time. I do know when things are going on. I've seen Miroku with his silly behaviour, all whispers and giggles too; I know now what was happening. "

"You _never_ saw or even watched any of these lovers to find out what they were doing? I find it strange; I always remember you as a most _curious_ child." The Lord said delicately and not wanting to sound as if he were accusing his brother of perversity. Inuyasha though scoffed at him.

"Being curious gets hanyou killed Sessh; I learnt very early on not to watch, go near, or stay in the same vicinity as people or youkai, let alone spy on them. I always left an area anyone came into immediately. After Mama...I mean when I was a lot younger, if it was humans and not youkai; I had hiding places and I stayed in them. I stayed silent and still for hours after any strange smells and sounds had gone. But if they were youkai, I always cleared off whatever, so's they couldn't scent me. I always had time to vanish." Inuyasha remembered and Sesshoumaru understood.

"I suppose you didn't notice anything with animals either?" The older brother asked ruefully; "all you thought they were doing was playing wasn't it?"

"How _was_ I _supposed_ to know? Once I do remember running for my life and hiding in a hollow tree trunk, covering my ears. I was frightened and knew the humans were up to something strange, but Myouga told me not to look, as it was something that would never need to concern me. Well I never bothered again." Inuyasha was getting flustered and said sharply; "look, all I do know is that somehow people join their bodies using their...their...and they are _sometimes _naked." Now Inuyasha was very embarrassed and looked ready to bolt.

'Alright', Sesshoumaru thought, trying to block out disturbing images of the small pup, afraid and hiding in tree trunks. 'Enough of the sake, time to teach'. And so he did, telling and explaining all the things Inuyasha needed to know; how to give and receive pleasure, informing him why and how his body reacted as it did, and how he would be able to tell when his mate was in the same state. Sesshoumaru was very thorough and aside from the actions and reasons common to human and youkai, Sesshoumaru had to also explain the importance of marking a mate.

"To make Kagome your mate for life, you must bite the pulse point between her neck and shoulder as you reach the height of your passion on your first joining; normally this is when an exchange of youki happens. For your chosen to mark you, it needs to be at the height of hers; but in your case you will need to help her, her human teeth will not be able to pierce your skin correctly. It is also vitally important that it does not happen for the first time on your night of vulnerability, because your youkai needs to surface. It is the youkai that marks and only that will keep your connection together for _your_ lifetime.

"Do you understand me Inuyasha, do not pretend? If you need me to go over anything, tell me, it is important that you do this correctly, the marking I mean; the rest you will have plenty of time to learn together. You must also make sure that your mate will want to tie her lifespan to yours; unless you both want this, you mustn't mark her on your first time." The Lord was earnest and apart from the amazing shade of brick red that Inuyasha was now, Sesshoumaru was proud of him; he had listened and learned well with no hint of immaturity so far.

"Thank you Sessh for your time and patience." Inuyasha was grateful for this knowledge, it was more important than just the mechanics of sex that had been explained to him. He recognised the gift his brother had given him, but Sesshoumaru had a warning for him too;

"You will need patience yourself Inuyasha, and prove to me that you are indeed old enough to take a mate. I am going to insist that you and the miko wait to consummate your relationship, at least for a couple of days."

"Why?" Inuyasha said and was surprised at the answer, not having thought that anyone would be interested in the mating of a hanyou.

"Firstly I wish to announce you both properly at the dinner tomorrow and secondly you will wait also for the Miko. A mating is a serious undertaking and she will want to feel special in anticipation for a while. Believe me, she will be happier with some time for preparations; perhaps she would like your friends to know and attend a banquet in her honour. There are also other reasons of my own as well which I do not intend to divulge at this time. Can I trust you to honour my wishes and not to leap ahead and spoil it for everyone?"

"Keh! I will wait for you and Kagome, but I don't understand the need for all the fuss." Inuyasha said and Sesshoumaru smiled at his impatient and now _very_ eager little brother.

"I'm _sure_ you don't Inuyasha, but there will be plenty of time later for the activities you have in mind. Saying that, you can look at this scroll; it may give you some hints." Sesshoumaru had to laugh out loud as the high colour drained from his brother's face as Inuyasha looked at the explicit 'educational' pictures that would have even made Miroku blush. It staggered Inuyasha that his prim, proper and stoic brother had such a book."I keep the scroll in here, should you need it in the future, you only need ask; I believe it was a favourite of Father's."

Sesshoumaru sat back and enjoyed another drink of Sake while watching the expressions and colours cross Inuyasha's face. He was still coming to terms with his father's wisdom that protecting someone imparted power, but there was no doubt he now found it to be true. The two boys sat for the rest of the night, sometimes talking together quietly, or studying; Sesshoumaru had found that watching his brother was vastly amusing. He watched as Inuyasha's hair returned to silver and his wide incredulous violet eyes became amber, amused to see his brother so absorbed in his 'study' that he didn't even realise the transformation had happened. Then Inuyasha looked up blushing, and handed the scroll back.

"Most enlightening is it not, dear brother?" Smiled Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha took another cup of sake, drinking it far too quickly. His brother removed the bottle from Inuyasha's reach; "I think you have had enough of that though, I don't want Kagome purifying me for your total corruption." He smirked at the hanyou and Inuyasha was happy, it was wonderful to have a proper brother at last with whom he could share time and in good humour. Then it struck him that he had failed in one important aspect.

"Sesshy, I should really ask _you_ if I can mate with Kagome, shouldn't I? Oh and her mother, she should know as well?" Inuyasha was not used to sake; it was obvious, the boy was not drunk, but he was a little affected.

"Technically 'yes' to both of those questions Inuyasha, but I think you can safely say that if there were any serious objections, you would know by now. Anyhow it is academic as far as I am concerned; I do give you permission to marry your Miko and I do so thinking you are entirely suited to one another."

"Thank you Sesshy, I'm so glad you're my brother." Inuyasha had stood up waiting for Sesshoumaru and did not notice the quick flood of tears to his brother's eyes on hearing that heartfelt declaration. The surprised youkai blinked them away and stood gracefully, but it was a long moment before he could trust his voice to return the sentiment. They walked back to Inuyasha's rooms together where Sesshoumaru left him and he smiled as he heard Kagome's loving welcome and his brother's flustered 'Keh!' When Inuyasha was certain that his brother had moved away from the door and also that the kit was still asleep, he took Kagome in his arms and looking deeply into her eyes, he said the words she had been dreaming he would say to her for years.

"Kagome, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. Will you be my mate and tie your lifespan to mine for as long as I live...please say yes?" Her tearful and shining, happy eyes met his and the tiny word she uttered in the affirmative wasn't needed, their souls knew the answer...forever. They both turned at the sound of a wailing sob and both opened their arms to Shippou who jumped into their combined embrace; the promise of a family was his long held wish and now it was to be granted.

After there had been some light hearted laughter at exactly _how _Inuyasha had spent the night with his brother, Kagome now understood why Sesshoumaru had been spying on them. She was grateful for his vigilance now she had been told of what the mating would entail, and there was so much more. Inuyasha was happier than she had ever seen him before and she knew a lot of his contentment had to do with his brother's acceptance and love for him.

However, excited as she was about a banquet to be held in her honour and appreciating the gesture greatly, Kagome wanted her mother's approval as well. Inuyasha accepted this and promised her that he would ask Sesshoumaru to lend him Ah-Un to take them to the well. Kagome was still hugging and kissing him when Sesshoumaru entered their rooms; he'd been let in by the highly excited Kitsune. He gave a discreet cough and the couple broke apart, blushing.

"If you can spare some of your _valuable_ time, your Lord would be most grateful for your attention." Sesshoumaru said pompously and inwardly smiled at their stunned faces; Goodness, he never realised what fun it was to wind up a little brother, he realised he had missed out. But Lord Sesshoumaru's face was as unaffected as ever.

"Your mother sent me a letter Kagome if you remember. It was left with the understanding it could become known to you _if _and _when_ I deemed it appropriate. That time has come and I shall read you the relevant portion of this letter.

"To the Fearful Lord of the Western Lands, My Lord Sesshoumaru, please forgive this intrusion into your valuable time, but I am the surviving parent of Kagome Higurashi who is, I believe, beloved of your brother Inuyasha. Please forgive any errors as I do not know the correct customs and intricacies of Inu Youkai court life, but I assume that parental, Lordly, or possibly guardianship of the two young people requires your permission to marry or mate.

"I would petition you to let them know that if the situation arises where they are both sure of each other and they wish to be joined, that they have both my permission and my blessings. They each are already assured of my love. Once again my Lord, I am grateful for your attention. Yours, most sincerely, Mrs Higurashi." Sesshoumaru having finished reading re-folded the letter and put it away.

"Do you still wish to go home now Kagome?" Inuyasha asked softly.

"No, I don't need to, Mama has thought of everything." Kagome replied and Inuyasha picked her up and spun her round.

"Your mother is _wonderful_ Kagome, thank you Sessh, thank you." He said and Sesshoumaru nodded and left the new, little, soon to be family alone again; he had a special dinner and many guests to organise for that evening.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Announcement

Sesshoumaru had a lot for which to prepare and yet he also needed to keep an eye on the young couple so they didn't get carried away. The solution readily presented itself as he thought of Rin and Shippou; the two children enjoyed one another's company whenever they met and so he called the energetic little girl to him. The child always seemed to appear instantly and the youkai lord marvelled once again at her eagerness to please him and the still surprisingly warm feeling it caused in his heart.

"Rin, Shippou is here with Inuyasha and Kagome; I am sure he is bored with their talk already so would you keep him company in their rooms please? I would also like you both to stay close to my brother and the Miko as well, so if they go outside, you go out as well; is this clear?"

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin understands; you do not want Inuyasha and Kagome to be left alone."

"Exactly so, Rin." Was the light reply and Rin understood perfectly; she too was growing up and realised that she and Shippou were to stop the older pair from being 'naughty', as she put it to herself. She grinned at Sesshoumaru who smirked back. They were by now perfect partners in conspiracy, and when alone Sesshoumaru would bestow Rin with the occasional smile because he knew it delighted her. And she would not expect him to be any different to his normal stoic self as long as Jaken or anyone else was around.

Rin skipped off, happy that she was to play with Shippou and certainly not averse to annoying Inuyasha and Kagome either, even if she didn't truly know what 'naughtiness' she would be stopping. She may have looked sweet and innocent with her sunny smile and dimples, but she had a 'not so cute' streak in her as Jaken could testify. Rin and her Lord were often two of a kind in a strange way and she perhaps knew Sesshoumaru verywell indeed, as far as her age allowed; her Lord not having much if any experience with children, was often unguarded near her. Soon she was standing in front of her master's annoyed little brother, rocking on her heels and giving her best twinkling eyed toothy grin, informing them that she had been told she was to play with them and Shippou.

His mission accomplished, Sesshoumaru strode down his Palace corridors feeling most self-satisfied, and in no doubt that all his preparations were going splendidly. His staff was the best and could be trusted to keep up to scratch or else they had to find new employment which would prove difficult once they'd been dismissed form the Western Lord's employ. As expected he found that everything was fine and on schedule and therefore he had resigned himself to a solitary lunch, something to which he was actually looking forward.

It was not to be however, Sesshoumaru's peace and quiet was abruptly shattered by lots of chatter and familiar whining that preceded Inuyasha and his now ever growing entourage. Jaken had apparently now joined in the little band to supervise the four 'children', certain that Sesshoumaru would require they be kept in order. The Daiyoukai supposed ruefully that he deserved the disturbance and the seething look his brother was bestowing on him. But in fact there were compensations; it was almost worth the aggravation of hiding his smile and just keeping his expression deadpan, to see his brother's face.

The group settled around the table and as soon as the food was brought in, Inuyasha's bad mood evaporated and he was tucking in. The energy required for his transformations always left him starving the following day but there was little fear of Sesshoumaru's table ever being empty. Looking over at Inuyasha and Kagome interacting and laughing with the two younger children, Sesshoumaru suddenly felt left out and a bit jealous; but he curbed it immediately, remembering where jealousy of his little brother had got him before and recognising the inherent danger of his power and ability to act upon it.

Anyway there was no real cause for him to feel jealousy, it was not as if Sesshoumaru could not have a mate if he so chose. He had fastidious tastes and wouldn't just settle for anyone as his life partner; it was just that he hadn't found her _yet_. So to get back into perspective he reminded himself that Inuyasha deserved to be happy and he meant it; but if as the older brother, he could make his younger uncomfortable every now and then, and add to his own amusement then Sesshoumaru was not about to forfeit that pleasure.

After lunch though Sesshoumaru took pity on his little family, and sent Rin and Shippou to play outside; thus reducing the noise level. Then he surreptitiously studied his brother and the Miko as they chatted together, they looked no different as far as he could tell, but there was a new unity about them in their 'feel'. The bonding of their souls was beginning and eventually they would be as one as their auras combined. However they couldn't spend the rest of the day at the dining table and there was a problem to resolve, Sesshoumaru remembered Inuyasha lamenting the fact that Kagome could not expect the same sort of finery that Ayame had.

Although Kagome had of course reassured Inuyasha immediately and said that none of that mattered to her, Sesshoumaru was certain that his future sister-in-law was no different to any other female. He knew that even the young ones like Rin enjoyed pretty new kimono and he suspected that Inuyasha would know that as well. In fact it was only the evening before while he was speaking with Inuyasha that the boy had cautiously asked whether or not he could borrow some money to see if he could buy a kimono from Ayame. The girls were about the same size and Kouga would have bought more than she could use in the time they would be here, Inuyasha was sure they would be able to spare one.

At one time Sesshoumaru would have snorted at him in derision, scornfully demanding where on earth Inuyasha would find the money to pay him back for a kimono? Ayame was a princess in her own right, soon to be mated to a prince; her kimono were of very high quality. Although he would no longer scorn his younger brother, Sesshoumaru doubted that Inuyasha had even enough money to buy a basic cotton one, let alone a kimono made of silk. Unfortunately Inuyasha had mistaken the thoughtful silence that fell after the question correctly, and it had made him red with shame to think his brother might doubt that he was good for the money.

"I can pay or I _will_ be able to soon; I'm not asking for your _charity_ Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said vehemently. Sesshoumaru was surprised at the outburst but recognised how it had come to be and he swiftly replied, intending to defuse his brother's quick defensive anger.

"I do not doubt you if you say it is so my brother; I was not sure that you had finances that was all. I know things have always been difficult for you." Sesshoumaru said softly but was not pleased when Inuyasha hung his head and spoke in a low tone.

"I don't have a job as such, but I can hunt and I cure leather which I barter in my village for things. I can even carve a bit and I chop down trees for firewood. Sometimes I gain money if we slay troublesome youkai; Sango and Miroku share their fees with me, or sometimes Miroku will sell the things I make in other villages. I can get money; it just takes a bit of time."

"Raise your head Inuyasha, there is no shame in being able to use your resources; in fact quite the opposite, it shows you are not afraid of working to support your family. I approve of your industry."

"You are not _ashamed _of the only jobs I can do, it doesn't _demean_ you, as the son of our great father that your bastard brother can only scrimp and rely on others to help him earn gold? It's just another problem of me being a hanyou." Inuyasha's voice was bitter again; even if Sesshoumaru did not feel shame, Inuyasha certainly did, after all, the blood of his great Daiyoukai father ran true in him as well.

"I have said not Inuyasha; diligence is an admirable quality." However Sesshoumaru fully understood how Inuyasha was feeling about the whole business, but he did not try to lighten the situation even in light hearted jest. The boy was proud and not yet ready for banter; certainly not at his expense and Sesshoumaru did not want his brother to walk out of his life now over anything, especially wounded pride. Instead Sesshoumaru had promised Inuyasha that he would see what he could do; already knowing of one solution.

Therefore, that afternoon found the brothers along with Kagome walking down a corridor to a little frequented area of the Palace and another suite of rooms; Inuyasha's wide eyes and raised heart rate telling Sesshoumaru that the boy remembered where he was. Kagome who was arm linked with her love was also aware that he was somewhat stressed; she though didn't know the significance of the area.

"What is it Inuyasha? Where are we?" Kagome asked and without looking at either her or his brother, Inuyasha replied;

"This is where I lived for a while…with my mother; these are the rooms Sesshoumaru gave us."

Kagome glanced over at the youkai lord; he merely gave a half nod before sliding the door open and stepping inside, the other two following close on his heels. Inuyasha was surprised, the rooms were immaculate and looked as though they were still lived in and he backed out again. Of course this led to questions from Sesshoumaru, to which Inuyasha replied that he didn't think they should be in there as someone might object.

"Who is there to object when the master enters into his own rooms Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru replied, puzzled by his brother's actions.

"Someone lives here Sessh. It's almost…almost as if _she_ were still here, as if she will come out of the other room in a minute."

"I am sorry Inuyasha but regretfully that is something I cannot do. I would however like you to believe me when I say that if I could bring her back for you, I would do so." Sesshoumaru was sincere in his words, Inuyasha could tell and he was moved and walked over to the window. It, like many of the suites of the Palace overlooked a private courtyard and flooded Inuyasha with memories of being a little pup back with his beloved mother.

"I could almost imagine that her scent still lingers, I don't understand."

"My servants dare not be derelict in their duties my brother; I require that the Palace be maintained to the highest standards, to be kept the same whether I am here or not. These rooms fall into the same category as the rest of the Palace, nothing has been removed, simply because they are your rooms now and you have not had them changed."

There was no reply except for the quiet sibilance of the doors to the garden being opened and soon Inuyasha was standing on the grass; long past memories filling his eyes and mind. Kagome and Sesshoumaru stood silently behind him while he reminisced. Then Inuyasha shook his head and said;

"There are some things better left forgotten Sessh, I don't have many happy memories of these rooms."

"That is why I did not require you to use them Inuyasha; but we are here for a different reason than to make you melancholy." With that Sesshoumaru went over to the sliding doors of the wardrobe and opened them. Kagome gasped, inside was a rainbow of shimmering silks; beautiful kimono that she could have only imagined in her dreams. So taken was she with the pretty gowns that she didn't immediately notice her hanyou with his nose pressed against some of the material. Of course, Inuyasha knew that these were his mother's gowns even though he did not recognise them all, but on some her scent remained however faint and it wrapped round him as if it were the ghost of her arms that could always ease his hurt.

"How can this be Sessh, she's been gone so long, shouldn't these be long perished?" Inuyasha asked, while still holding the fabric in his hands. Sesshoumaru placed his deceptively dainty, elegant and deadly clawed hand on his brother's shoulder.

"It is not really that long ago Inuyasha and they have been maintained, cleaned, repaired; renovated if necessary or replaced with identical new if all else failed. Everything is kept in a state of readiness in case they are required; in the same way that any material things are looked after, whether they are chair coverings or wall hangings. I have my own seamstresses living in the Palace and there is always work for them, these were left in my care and my honour requires that they be returned in the same state that they were left; now they are yours."

"I don't know what to say; I can offer these to Kagome?"

"They are yours to do with as you see fit Inuyasha, and over here is a box that you may also remember." Sesshoumaru took him over to the dresser and opened the box that lay on top. "These were all gifts from our father; he enjoyed giving Izayoi pretty things much as he did my mother, she will give me a box similar to this one that I will one day give to my mate as a gift."

"I remember these things; Mama loved playing with them and holding them to the light, asking me if she looked pretty and which ribbon she should wear. She always took so long to decide which jewel would suit which gown." Inuyasha remembered fondly and he smiled at Kagome as she came to stand by him and look at the treasure in front of her. She knew that the wealth was not in their monetary value although she could tell that that was considerable; but it was in the recollection that the son had of the mother showing them off to her little boy.

"I would be more than honoured to wear these things Inuyasha, they deserve to live again; but how would you feel if I did, I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Feh! I wouldn't have offered them to you if I wasn't happy about it, I don't need this room and its things to be a shrine to my mother in order to remember her, and I'd rather they came in useful." Inuyasha's manner was gruff but she could see through it, knowing that he was very happy that she had accepted his gifts; the gifts of a hanyou. The insecurity was still there and Kagome thought sadly that it would be there for a long time yet. Sesshoumaru knew how to break the tension.

"Perhaps Kagome, you would like to choose one of these outfits to wear for the banquet tonight, _I _personallythink that this one would be most suitable." He picked out a pale green with silver embroidery for her to consider. "It will go rather well with what Inuyasha will be wearing later." Sesshoumaru smirked knowingly, they were both bristling with indignation that he had chosen their garments for the evening; but he was also certain that even though they would probably argue about this and even call him names, they would both appear in the correct attire.

"I shall of course make sure that you will both have help to prepare yourselves for this evening, so do not be concerned. Inuyasha, do you wish for these things to be removed to your rooms now or later?"

"Later thanks, I don't want to be tripping over them while everything else is going on." Inuyasha's mood had brightened greatly and Sesshoumaru knew he'd made the correct choice.

"Very well then; at a later date." And with that he led them back to the main rooms of the Palace. When they reached the main reception room, the male youkai nearly had their ears deafened by the delighted squeals of Kagome and Ayame, who greeted each other as if they hadn't seen one another for years. Ayame now felt no threat from Kouga's former infatuation of Kagome, she knew the truth; the mating bond could not lie. Ayame was now Kouga's sole love and she was very happy and judging by Kouga's smug expression, Inuyasha thought, he was happy too.

The couple's mating marks were duly inspected and congratulations given, they would be recorded later at the ancestral home of the wolves by the wolf council; that was not the duty of the Western Lord. However catering to his guests needs was, and light refreshment was ordered as the banquet would start later. For a couple of hours the whole company was happy and joyful and then it was time to go and get ready.

The girls went to one room to bathe because Ayame said that she wanted to be ready for the evening and not in a rush; Kouga actually blushed as he caught her drift. That left Kouga and Inuyasha to use the other bathing room as Sesshoumaru would use his own that adjoined his rooms. Kagome and Ayame were having a great time; the bath was refreshing and relaxing and Ayame was only too willing to extol the virtues of her new mate. Kagome was very happy for them both; the future for the wolves was looking up indeed.

With the boys however there was an uneasy tension. Inuyasha couldn't help but notice the differences between himself and the wolf. Kouga was built on a larger framework than the hanyou and once more feelings of inadequacy assaulted him. It didn't make any difference to Inuyasha that he was still not fully grown; the fact was that Kouga had also beaten him the last two times they'd met which didn't help matters and now to his chagrin Inuyasha found he couldn't look the wolf in the eye.

Kouga sighed, Inuyasha wasn't acting like his normal self at all; he didn't think he'd intimidated the pup this much; but then he'd never really thought about the hanyou at all before. However putting some of Sesshoumaru's explanations with what he already knew of Inuyasha from his own experience; Kouga could see that a lot of the hanyou's previous attitude had been assumed to shield himself and protect his pack. Inuyasha was much more sensitive than Kouga had realised even though Kagome had hinted as much.

The wolf now felt a new sort of responsibility growing towards Inuyasha, much like an older brother would; not that he meant to step into Sesshoumaru's shoes. But Kouga was a Prince with a mate now, hopefully cubs would soon follow; he had taken the next step in his life and it gave him a sense of gravitas; it was his duty to help the boy. So Kouga, instead of deliberately provoking Inuyasha; gently encouraged the surprised pup to talk and open up a little.

Telling Inuyasha that he could look people in the eyes as an equal, as long as it was with respect, after all as Kouga said 'sitting naked in a bath together was a very levelling experience'. The Wolf received a big grin in return for that comment, and all of Inuyasha's former concerns went out the window along with the steam as some of his cockiness returned. After which the pair started to talk more like friends and Inuyasha even asked Kouga civilly about his plans and whether or not he would be willing or able to help in Inuyasha's project. Kouga was both willing and able as he too had learned a lot about due respect.

That evening, Sesshoumaru was proud to announce to the assembled company the newly mated couple of the wolf tribe; The Prince Kouga and Princess Ayame. The banquet though was to serve two functions; the first was as a mating feast to the new couple and everyone applauded on the understanding that they would have their formal banquet at the ancestral homes when the marks were also confirmed. Then Sesshoumaru stood again and the guests quietened.

"We are delighted that you were able to do us the honour of your presences Prince Kouga and to share with us all the primary reason for this banquet." Sesshoumaru looked over to his Brother and Kagome; Inuyasha was dressed in a dark but bright green kimono with an obi the same colour as Kagome's gown, the one that Sesshoumaru had picked. The obi had his name and the symbols of his father and his mother's houses embroidered down one side; and when he'd seen it, Inuyasha couldn't speak, he was overwhelmed and Kagome let him be.

Inuyasha was still not completely comfortable when not wearing the fire rat, but he made the best of it; he was dressed regally and stood proudly as his brother invited himself and Kagome to stand. He was nervous of the attention, normally that many people only looked at him with disdain or if they were forming a mob. Then Kagome smiled at him and he felt safe again and was sure that his brother was going to announce that the couple were soon to mate; making Inuyasha an official adult in society even if he wasn't one by age yet. Feeling a bit better for being centre of attention, Inuyasha listened to Sesshoumaru's further announcement.

"I am pleased to proclaim that my younger brother Inuyasha is named Second Lord of the Western Lands with all due honour and respect. He has proved himself more than worthy of our father's lands and name and would have made our father most proud. Born of Youkai and Human parents, he is stronger than most of either heritage alone and I wish to make amends for the past by saying publicly how proud I too am of my brother." Sesshoumaru reached out to the astounded hanyou and wrapped his arms round the boy and tenderly embraced him before reaching his hand out to Kagome.

"It also pleases me to announce that he and the Miko Kagome are soon to be mated and all are welcome to attend a feast in their honour." At this there was great applause in the halls led by Kouga although one voice called out in curiosity.

"I do not disapprove Sesshoumaru, far from it; but why the change of heart? Many of us, if not all, know how you have felt in the past about this sprog of your father's."

"It has taken This Sesshoumaru too long to learn what made my father great, he was tolerant of all life; believing all had a right to live as long as they did no harm. He was merciful but not weak. My father asked me before he died if I had anything to protect; I was a fool and said 'no'. If I had listened then to my father's wisdom, I would have looked after my brother and without the cruelty he suffered. I have learned since that protecting those weaker than you, be it family, or villages or any other dependants, greatly increases one's strength.

"I was taught this final lesson by my ward Rin and my brother, knowing in myself what I know now; my strength _is_ greater and as I said before; Inuyasha is a _worthy_ son to Inu no Taisho. He is my _brother_." Sesshoumaru said emphatically. Someone else called out to him in a laughing way and Sesshoumaru identified the voice as the Lion of the South.

"You just sprung all of this on the poor boy didn't you my lord? Typical, but your little bird has flown the coop." Turning quickly, Sesshoumaru saw that the lion was right. Inuyasha had gone...again.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Confusion

For possibly the first time in his life Sesshoumaru was so confused that he didn't immediately know what to do. Should he go after Inuyasha as his pack mark was insisting, knowing that his brother was distraught; or should he do his duty as Lord and stay as host to the banquet and leave his ridiculous brother to calm down on his own? While he was undecided, he found a huge arm placed around his shoulders along with a massive youki presence. It was the Lion of the South again and he was letting Sesshoumaru feel his might; just to remind the young Daiyoukai that he was not the only power in the room.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru, It is not only Inuyasha who has missed out on his father is it? You too have keenly felt the loss; he was taken from you far too soon and you have born the burden of the Western Lands on your own without strong guidance. Although don't get me wrong my boy, you have done wonders; you are mighty and keep your lands well and in check. The West flourishes under your care just as it did under your father." The Lion was gentle and firm but Sesshoumaru had to bring all his diplomacy to the fore, he was not used to such physical contact or such personal speech.

"But...?" Sesshoumaru asked, knowing that the Lion hadn't finished.

"_But_ you have much to learn still about relationships. You have always done as you see fit without concern for another's feelings; that is all very well, and may be some of us are the same with those we consider worthless, but it is not good for those we care about. Strength alone doesn't bestow Right; that is what your father taught you. We, who are much older than you pup, know we cannot treat our wives and families in such a cavalier fashion if we want a pleasant home life; and certainly our servants work much better if they are treated with consideration."

"You call me _pup_?" That was all the indignant Sesshoumaru could say to all that. The Lion laughed; he was very well aware of the bristling young lord on whom he was still keeping a tight hold. The Southern Lord had a healthy respect for the younger one's power and temper, so he allowed his own immense youki to swirl about them, warning Sesshoumaru not to be foolhardy.

"Don't be offended young one, learn from those still older and wiser than you, as we have done; we failed your father when he died by leaving you to cope alone, which you have done wonderfully. However you must understand, you will not be able to walk all over anyone worth their salt if you want their loyalty and love. Did you not consider for a moment just how your shy and mainly reclusive brother would take your wonderful news?" There was no answer from the Western Lord, so The Lion continued;

"You have never shown him anything but hatred until recently and he doesn't know you well enough to understand you fully yet. Go to him now and be gentle; try to bring him back to us."

Sesshoumaru's shoulders slumped slightly, he might only be young, a pup, in comparison to the other Lords but he was far from foolish. He could hear the truth in the wise voice of The Lion and he knew he was right. In fact to his great surprise he found himself quite comforted by the strong but kindly Southern Lord; it was nice for once in a very long time feeling someone stronger than him take charge. 'Andmake no mistake' Sesshoumaru said to himself, that _is _what The Lion had done.

The Southern Lion hid a sad smile as he felt the young prince take advantage of his parental strength to lean on him, if he did only for a moment. Then he advised Sesshoumaru to get going, find his brother and not worry himself with the banquet; they could look after themselves for a few hours and he would take care of the lovely miko himself, introducing her to his wife. Sesshoumaru nodded and set off to follow his brother's scent after leaving Kagome in The Lion's care and having a brief word with a vastly amused Kouga.

Sesshoumaru followed the trail to the woods where he was confidently expecting to find Inuyasha perched high in a tree cursing the arrogant older brother. However he was disappointed, Inuyasha had certainly been in the trees, but he had not stayed; he'd looped round and doubled back to the Palace. Sesshoumaru couldn't make out where he was now as his scent was fresh in lots of places inside. So the youkai made his way back to the banquet and spoke to Kagome to gain any insight into where his brother might have gone to earth; she was reassuring and suggested he look in Izayoi's old rooms.

As it happened, Inuyasha was not in his old rooms as such; Sesshoumaru tracked him further down the hall and on the opposite side of the corridor. Inuyasha was in his old school room, arms folded defensively across his chest, looking onto another veranda and garden. Sesshoumaru stood at the door looking at his little brother's back, knowing that Inuyasha had to know that he was there, but he wasn't acknowledged.

"I meant for it to be a surprise Inuyasha."

"It was." Inuyasha answered briefly his voice brittle.

"I did not mean it to be an unwelcome situation to you."

"It isn't…I mean…it was a shock that's all."

"I had in mind that you could use the Palace as a base for your work and have the authority of the West behind you for when you travel. I know that you would not want to stop travelling any more than I do."

"No, I have to travel to meet people."

"If you eventually have pups, you could leave them here in safety; they would have the best education, they could even have your old school room and your old teacher still works for..." Sesshoumaru halted abruptly, Inuyasha had suddenly appeared right in front of him, snarling; his fangs were bared to the root and his eyes were glowing red around the edges of the gold. It was obvious that he was fighting hard to regain his temper, his fists clenched tight as he ground out through clenched teeth.

"That _weasel _will never have charge of my pups." Inuyasha was breathing heavily, his breath coming in rasping pants. Sesshoumaru cautiously came into the room placing his hand on his brother's shoulder in an effort to calm him. After a few minutes, Inuyasha's eyes no longer shone with a ruby glow although it was very apparent that he was still angry. Sesshoumaru gently pressed further into the room his hand still lightly resting on his brother's shoulder; disturbingly he could very faintly smell blood, Inuyasha's blood, but it wasn't fresh. Leaving his brother, he walked around trying to locate the source while Inuyasha watched him intently.

"Explain yourself to me Inuyasha, I wish to understand; _surely_ you wish for your offspring to be educated. Your mother wished it for you, she herself asked me to find you a tutor." All the time Sesshoumaru had been speaking, he had been searching and had come across a tall container full of split sticks. The blood was sourced here. "Speak to me my brother, what happened in here, why does your blood scent lie heavy in the air?"

"You should know Sesshoumaru; _you_ told him to make sure I wasn't lazy and that I was to learn things befitting my station."

"That is so; I do remember that, your mother asked me to have you educated and I agreed. It was unfitting for any son of my father to be ignorant. _Whatever_ was wrong in that? If I remember correctly you were not against the idea."

"I was seven years old; you made him try and teach me things far beyond my age and before I could even read properly. _You've_ seen my writing, he wanted me to write _essays_ and when I failed he called me lazy and beat me with those sticks till I bled." Inuyasha sighed heavily and continued. "He made Jaken braid my hair each morning so he could wrap it round his hand to keep me in place. I hated him just as much as he hated me. I wasn't to make a fuss or let my mother know, because she would complain to you and you would stop my education and prove me an ungrateful little bastard. He taught me the meaning of that word at least. Mother never did find out; I was always nearly healed by bedtime."

"How long did this go on?" Sesshoumaru queried in a low dangerous tone.

"Every day; he didn't let you down if that's what you're thinking."

"You think _I gave _him permission to beat you like that?"

"Yes, anyway he said you had; he said he'd been told that I was to be educated even though I was probably an idiot and that he had to 'beat it into me'. Well he certainly tried but he just made me afraid, I never understood anything he was saying. He was horrible, he hated having to try with me; said teaching me degraded him, the usual stuff I hear."

"Why did you never complain to me?" Sesshoumaru said aghast, but a slight blush appeared as Inuyasha looked at his brother incredulously.

"What on earth for? You told him to do it, he told me often enough that I wasn't worth the ink he wasted on me and it would be better if I used my own blood, it was cheaper. You didn't _care_ anyway, the three times he bought me to you, you didn't care; I bet you don't even _remember_."

"I had stipulated that _if _you needed discipline that you were to be brought to _me_. I never meant for him to punish you." Sesshoumaru recalled. Inuyasha laughed derisively and acted out his memory;

"I have brought the young master to you Sire; you said you would see to him." This was an uncanny imitation of the weasel youkai who had been the small boy's tutor. Inuyasha's rendition of Sesshoumaru was amazingly good as well; the tone cold and unfeeling.

"Of course. Inuyasha face the wall in the corner and strip." Sesshoumaru had paled listening to his little brother recite all this so coldly in _his_ voice. Then he was speaking in his own voice again;

"Then it was slash, slash, slash, with that dammed whip of yours. I think seven times, any way one for each year of my life you said. You never even asked what I was supposed to have done, or if I had any reason and you never bothered to look up once to see what you were doing to me. You always had your nose in a book; you were a terrific shot though, I was probably good target practice. But the thing I found most difficult to endure..." Inuyasha found it difficult to continue for a moment, but he needed to get all of this festering poison out.

"The worst thing...was you taking me back to my mother afterwards and telling her what a disrespectful brat I was; an unruly, thankless whelp. You said I was not to be consoled, but should be left to ponder on my indiscretions. You made my mother think I deserved my punishment and she was ashamed of me for abusing your kindness in giving me an education. That caused me more pain all night than _anything else_ you could have done…and you knew it."

By the time Inuyasha had finished, both brothers were shaking; one exhausted with barely supressed emotion and the other with anger and rage. Someone was going to pay for this abuse of privilege and the lasting pain caused to the younger brother.

"He is going to die Inuyasha, I never authorised that; at least not literally." Sesshoumaru hated anyone who exceeded his authority, but Inuyasha was surprisingly collected in his reply, he had been able to borrow Sesshoumaru's stoicism and found it helpful in speaking. He felt rather detached from his feelings.

"Trouble is Sessh, one word from you and people have to take it as law, don't they, or they're in trouble? You have a heavy foot my brother; you have a tendency to crush anything that doesn't suit you without a backward glance." Inuyasha stated as a matter of fact, and it was uncomfortable to listen to; Inuyasha's words had echoes of the Southern Lord's. Suddenly Sesshoumaru felt gutted and for the first time ever in his life, he had to rush into the garden and doubling over he was violently sick; emptying his stomach completely.

Inuyasha came to him and held his brother's hair out of his way and gently rubbed circles on his back. It didn't matter to him whether or not Sesshoumaru had meant for any of those things to happen; it was more that he hadn't cared enough to check about Inuyasha in the first place that hurt. However, it was in the past now and he had to admit that Sesshoumaru's reasons for making his brother Second Lord were sound and Inuyasha would accept. He would be able to be useful to Sesshoumaru eventually and the new status would definitely be helpful to him.

"Feeling better now, My Lord Brother?" Inuyasha said to his extremely pale elder with just a _hint_ of irony, as Sesshoumaru looked awful and just nodded his head, Inuyasha took pity on him and helped him back to his own rooms. There he got cool water for him to drink and helped him to bathe, knowing that Sesshoumaru would not wish any servant to see him in his moment of weakness. Inuyasha then waited outside the chamber until Sesshoumaru had changed his garments. Gripping the younger brother's arm, suddenly and with an unbreakable grip the older one said:

"I didn't know Inuyasha, I would have stopped him; I never meant for you to undergo such an ordeal." Sesshoumaru sounded sincere but Inuyasha was still sceptical; his brother would probably have only stopped the abuse because he had not authorised it. But on that point he kept his own counsel, not wanting to discuss it anymore.

"It's past Sesshoumaru; but it will not happen again for my pups."

"Certainly not, but will you consider my offer brother, become the Second Lord?"

"I already am aren't I? I mean you announced it already. Huh, I don't know how good I'll be. I'm not used to all those people. Lots of people to me have always been a mob; wanting me gone, in pain or dead." Inuyasha answered as Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and turned his head away at his brother's words, unusually hiding behind his hair; his reply was softly spoken.

"You will need to get used to people Inuyasha if you want to help hanyou. You will _need_ to be able to speak to those in power as well as the villagers. I _will _help you."

"I know Sesshoumaru, I know; now are you well enough to go back to the party?"

"I believe so." The brothers went back to the banquet and by the time they reached the doors Sesshoumaru showed no trace of his indisposition and Inuyasha could not help but envy his brother's strength and composure. Inuyasha was more prepared this time for the welcome he received and could graciously and in surprise accept the congratulations; no one asked where he'd been and for that both brothers were grateful.

Inuyasha felt warm and comfortable with the fatherly embrace from the Southern Lion who came and put an arm round each of his old friend's sons telling them he was proud of them both and that their father would have been happy to see this day. Then he was gone and it was soon time to wind down the festivities. Inuyasha had an early start ahead of him; in the morning he was going to ask their friends to their mating feast and he was going alone.

Kagome would be staying with Shippou and getting to know Rin and Ayame while her mate to be sought out Miroku, Sango and Kaede, plus Inuyasha wanted to give her a surprise. They had said their goodbyes the night before as Inuyasha didn't want to wake her too early in the morning, or either of the children who were still sharing their room to his annoyance. He understood why they were there, but that didn't mean he liked it and he was sure that the little girl was a monkey in disguise; she could be even more of a pest than Shippou.

The dawn came cool and crisp as Inuyasha slipped out of the Palace and made his way swiftly to the stables. He needed to saddle Ah-Un as he was borrowing him to give a ride to some of those he meant to bring back. Sesshoumaru however was always at least one jump ahead and Inuyasha found the dragon saddled, supplied and ready to go; an older Inuyoukai was waiting with him. He smiled at Inuyasha and bowed, paying his respects.

"How nice it is to see you again, my Lord Inuyasha." The youkai said and Inuyasha felt ashamed that he couldn't remember the older servant.

"I'm sorry, I can't seem to place you; you know me?"

"Oh yes, you was only a nipper then though, and you never did see me my lord; we was too careful for that."

"Whose we, and too careful for what?" Inuyasha questioned, keeping his voice pleasant and light.

"There was about six of us my lord; we had the watching over you when your mother died. When our Lord Sesshoumaru heard from the village you was in that she had gone and that you'd been run off, he had some of us protect you, from the sidelines as it were. His Lordship took his own turn as well, he looked after you; you was never left alone. We killed off things far too dangerous for you to manage; I don't know if you remember, but one of your human nights you had hidden in an owl hole high up in a tree.

"You must have got up there afore you changed; anyways the owl was a youkai and he came back, hungry. Well that was my cue, wasn't it, and I took him out for you. My wife was so happy to learn you'd come back home to live in the Palace again; she always hated me going out knowing the reason; she often said she'd have rather had you live at home with her, but then she was always soft about kids. I just told her to stop fussing, and see I was right, you's grown up fine. Anyways must be off now, duties to perform you know."

"Thank you." Inuyasha said in shock and growing disgust as he watched him go and then he leaned heavily on the curious dragon. Too many jumbled thoughts and feelings were bombarding him; it was too soon on the heels of the remembrances of the previous evening for him to cope very well. Knowing that Sesshoumaru was in the shadows behind him and had been there since he'd heard the servant speaking, Inuyasha spoke to his brother without emotion.

"I never realised till now the complete depth of your hatred for me, to be able to watch a child suffer as I did and offer no crumb of comfort; and I thought _I _could be harsh to Shippou. Inuyasha swallowed, his mouth had gone dry and yet suddenly there was a lot he needed to say.

"You said to me last night, that you would have stopped the weasel had you known about his cruelty to me. Now I know why; you have claimed my life and death as your right, only you have ever been _allowed_ to make my life a misery, isn't that right Lord Sesshoumaru? You let strangers know my vulnerable time, you left me cold and on my own, you _watched_ me starve and hide in fear for days on end; you knew when I'd cry in pain and loneliness. Not _once_ did you care. Did you all go back and laugh at the stupid, dirty, runt of a misbegotten hanyou when I was chased and stoned out of any home I could make?"

"No…I…" Sesshoumaru started to say but he was interrupted by Inuyasha's harsh cynical laugh.

"To think Kagome thought, you were perhaps teaching me somehow to get strong; how ridiculous, if you wanted me to learn to survive, you could have trained me here, just as father trained you. I could have been protected within the Palace walls as others have been in other places; I was no threat to you, I could have been well bred, instead of some foul mouthed little shit that learnt all the words to describe hanyou in your lands. You should have killed me when you had the chance. I wish you had My Lord, I really wish you had, because at the moment my heart is like lead; dead in my chest…

"To think I used to want to be just like you Lord Sesshoumaru, in fact all of my life I wanted to be full youkai like you and have your love. That can never be now…I will stay and be second lord; I know you will do no harm to me or mine; your honour is at stake, but a leopard does not change his spots in just a few weeks if ever. You have always hated me haven't you; no matter what your game is now? Well, Lord Sesshoumaru I have decided that I do not ever want to be like you. You may be My Lord but I cannot be your brother; I will do your bidding and be most obedient, but I will never again wish I was like you."

Inuyasha took hold of the dragon's reins and left without looking back, and Sesshoumaru had not said a word in reply. He didn't know _what_ to say in reply; he could only watch his brother leave; his own eyes full of pain and despair.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Stranger

If one was looking at Inuyasha's eyes at that moment one could have been forgiven for thinking he was Sesshoumaru; his eyes were narrowed and glittered icy cold and dangerous as he mounted Ah-Un and flew off in the direction of Kaede's village. In a strange reversal, Sesshoumaru too looked like _his _brother; his eyes for once were wide and full of emotion, Inuyasha however didn't turn to say goodbye or he might have noticed. He would most definitely have noticed Sesshoumaru sinking to his aristocratic knees on the stable floor.

No one could have been more surprised at this than Sesshoumaru himself however. There was an unbearable pain in his chest too, and although he knew that as a young pup, his heart had been as tender as anyone else's; he had spent years building an impenetrable carapace around it. But over time, Rin and Tenseiga had cracked the shell and the vanishing of his jealousy and hatred of Inuyasha had widened the gap. Add to that the wounded pride, having just found out he had been manipulated by a servant and the welcome, albeit brief, parental comfort from the Lion and Sesshoumaru was made vulnerable to the sharp barbs of Inuyasha that hit home with a vengeance.

The Daiyoukai's head fell forward and his hair curtained his face. He now knew in stunning clarity exactly how Inuyasha had felt each time Sesshoumaru had said a harsh or cold word to him rejecting his love and leaving him mourning. Oh yes! Sesshoumaru now felt a little of that pain for himself and he didn't know how Inuyasha had survived years of it. This time it was _Sesshoumaru's_ only family lost to him just when he had felt the need of it; the value and joy of having his little brother again was gone, this time for good; how disappointed their father would have been in his eldest child.

That thought made Sesshoumaru collapse in on himself even more, his head near to his knees and he wept; not that anyone would have been able to tell as there was no movement or sound. Then he felt a small clawed hand timidly reach to stroke his hair, offering comfort (as Rin had done on the day before the final battle) and when he was not repulsed, the little youkai made soothing sounds to his master. For once the great lord was grateful for the soft attention and was humble enough not to turn the loyal to a fault creature away.

"Hush, now Sire, it can't be that bad." Jaken said, his voice betraying his relief that he still lived despite his audacious actions.

"He hates me Jaken, he will never forgive me the past; his wounds go too deep for him ever to see the truth now."

"Inuyasha doesn't hate you my Lord, he never has done; no matter what you've done to him before." Jaken contradicted respectfully but Sesshoumaru shook his head slowly.

"He does, he cannot see that I have changed toward him; every time we find common ground, something that happened before comes and takes the floor from under us. This last revelation was too much for him; he feels betrayed and I cannot blame him. He was so cold and unlike himself." Sesshoumaru then looked up with a bitter laugh at Jaken who was shocked at the state his lord was in. "He was just like me Jaken, just like I always was to him and this time _I_ felt the pain of it."

Jaken had known Sesshoumaru a very long time; ever since the youkai lord was very young and he'd just saved all the lives of Jaken's clan; therefore he also knew Inuyasha almost from infancy. He'd adored his master from the start and knew that Sesshoumaru trusted him completely even if he was sometimes annoyed with him. Jaken had picked up on his young lord's hatred of the hanyou pup and adopted it himself as he always did when taking on most of Sesshoumaru's opinions. It had always been the safest way to serve the master he loved; but perhaps something different to Jaken's usual sycophancy was needed this time.

"Forgive me my lord, but you _are_ mistaken," Jaken _knew _he was risking his very life to speak so to his master, but he felt he owed Sesshoumaru his life and he would do anything in his power to aid The Western Lord. He carried on speaking; "Lord Inuyasha is hot headed and passionate, he doesn't weigh up decisions as you have learnt to do. His life has taught him to react immediately to any situation he finds himself in. Yes, he is upset and hurt at this moment, but he will cool and forgive; he does not hold a grudge for long."

Sesshoumaru pondered these words, he understood intellectually what Jaken had said, but he also knew that Inuyasha did not trust him at all anymore, even though he knew the hanyou had wanted to. Sesshoumaru sighed; when Inuyasha came back this upheaval would only continue disrupting Sesshoumaru's well regulated life. He now realised how naive he'd been in believing that just because _he_ had made the decision to make his peace with his brother; Inuyasha would fall into line in positive gratitude.

"Am I arrogant Jaken?" Sesshoumaru questioned softly and poor Jaken went pale, he already felt that he was on borrowed time. But his Lord had asked a question and it required a direct answer.

"It is not _arrogance_ My Lord; you _are _the Supreme Lord of the West, your every word is the law here as it has every right to be; you protect the land and the beings on it. You are used to being obeyed Sire _without_ question or your retribution is swift, immediate and deadly. Everyone knows it or they don't live to regret it."

"I am not _totally _merciless Jaken." Sesshoumaru said piqued and Jaken was quick to reassure, even while thinking that his master would have positively preened if he was considered merciless not too many years ago.

"No my Lord, you can be merciful and you are just, certainly it is noticeable as you mature; forgive me again Sire, you _are young_ still, but you are growing for the better as a Great Lord, much more like your father as I remember him." Jaken was being honest and Sesshoumaru gave Jaken a warm smile; although he was briefly saddened by the little creature's flash of fear that his life was about to end.

"Thank you Jaken, I appreciate your loyalty, but I need you to tell me one more thing. Why did you not tell me about the ill treatment Inuyasha was receiving at the hands of his tutor? Does Inuyasha remember correctly all the things he said, after all he was just a pup of seven or so? Tell me what you know."

"I do not know what Lord Inuyasha has told you my Lord Sesshoumaru; I can only tell you what I know of the child's school day. The tutor insisted that the young master's hair be braided first thing every morning once he reached the school room. The pup could not do it himself and the weasel would not touch what he called the 'filthy hanyou' more than necessary except to punish him, so that left me. I escorted him from to and from school every day as you required.

"I do know that the reason for the braid was so that the hair could be twisted in the teacher's hand while he applied a split cane with the other as punishment. I only witnessed that a few times myself, but I suspect it was a daily occurrence because I normally had to wait to take the boy back to his mother until his back had healed. That weasel tutor was not happy about being made to teach the hanyou; I do remember him being a most indignant, insolent fellow and at least some of the words he said to Inuyasha, the boy did not understand and that seemed to afford him great amusement."

"You never thought to inform me of these matters?" Sesshoumaru said calmly, although he had paled; Jaken was merely corroborating Inuyasha's own account.

"I thought it was done to your order Sire." Jaken now realised he'd been wrong.

"You thought me that cruel?" Sesshoumaru whispered, completely appalled, especially as his thoughts continued; _'I _was _that cruel to him, so hateful that no one thought to question whether this so called 'permission' was out of character for me.'_ Poor Sesshoumaru; he was feeling the full weight of these home truths for the first time and he didn't like what he saw of himself. Jaken took pity on him as he too felt guilty.

"I was the one who failed you my lord; I knew what the poor whelp was going through and yet I never tried to intercede for him to you, or anyone else who might have been able to influence what we thought was your decision. I need to apologise to him as well." Jaken sighed.

"No Jaken, I was unapproachable as you've said; no one dared question anything I did. Thankfully that has now changed, but will Inuyasha ever know that I do love him and want him home?"

"Not unless you tell him and gain his trust; you know you have his love. Please My Lord, don't shake your head, you _do _know Inuyasha loves you; he would not hurt as much as he does if he hated you. The thing he does not know is that you love _him_; you have never told him that, unless to tease him or when he _thinks _you are teasing him." Jaken's tone had changed and Sesshoumaru lifted his head to stare at him.

Where had the tiny, whinging irritating little toad thing that had followed him for years gone? When had the imp ever been so forthright, speaking so clearly and wisely to him before? Jaken was always too scared before to gainsay in any way his Master; yet Sesshoumaru was forced to remember that Jaken too had been a Lord and was much older than him. Jaken proved he was a sound advisor and Sesshoumaru was grateful to him.

"I have tried to tell Inuyasha, tell him I have changed; he rejected my words not believing me."

"Don't give up My Lord, you need each other; keep telling and _showing_ him but _don't_ let him down." Jaken sensed he'd said enough for now and handed his Lord a silk square to dry his face and gave him a smile, as if he were a child in need of solace; which in fact to Jaken he was, albeit an extremely dangerous child.

"I'll fetch you your breakfast My Lord." He said, trying to inject normality into their routine again, and then they both turned at the sound of a brisk but pleasant voice.

"Can you bring breakfast to my rooms Jaken please? I'll take care of our Lord Sesshoumaru." It was Kagome, she had come to see that Inuyasha had got off safely and had overheard everything. Once Jaken had agreed and left, she turned to her near brother-in-law saying; "Come Sesshoumaru, you can freshen up in our rooms; they're the closest and the children have gone for breakfast, no one will see you till you want them to." Sesshoumaru went with her quite willingly; she sometimes had a no-nonsense approach which he found refreshing.

"How did I not know you were listening?"

"You had other things on your mind I expect and tears have a wonderful way of blocking the senses especially your nose and eyes; don't fret so, everyone is entitled to them, even you." Kagome bustled about the room, making it tidy; knowing that Sesshoumaru would be feeling horribly embarrassed, although she provided him first with some rose water to reduce his red and puffy eyes. Then Jaken appeared with their breakfasts and left; understanding that his lord was in good if not strange, hands.

Meanwhile it had not taken Inuyasha long to reach the familiar village and everyone was pleased to see him. Many came out of their huts and work stopped as people cheered and greeted him. Inuyasha was still amazed by the attention and didn't think he liked it. Kaede laughed at his grumbling and annoyed expression.

"Enjoy it Inuyasha, it will not last for long; even heroes aren't feted forever. Things will soon be back to normal." She was observing him through her single functioning eye astutely as she spoke, if there was one person who knew Inuyasha better than anyone present it was her. Kaede knew something was up; she could see the stiff way he held himself but she knew he wouldn't voluntarily speak of it. So she contented herself with provocative statements:

"Sometimes it takes a little while for people and things to shake down to their rightful place, Inuyasha; try not to be too harsh a judge."

"What do you know about it bat, whose been talking? Myouga's here isn't he, the little traitor?" Inuyasha growled, his eyes darting about looking for his cowardly retainer. Kaede just laughed.

"Nay, Inuyasha no one's telling tales; I just know ye well, ye are as stiff as a poker and as ye have come to ask us to thy mating feast I know that it is not Kagome who has ye so riled up, therefore it has to be thy brother. They are the only two people who can ever get under thy skin to such an extent as it were."

"Feh! I'm going to the well to tell Kagome's family. You better all be ready when I get back or I'm going without you."

"We'll be ready Inuyasha; we wouldn't want to miss your mating feast or the opportunity to see the beautiful Lady Kagome again." Laughed Miroku; as he clapped Inuyasha fondly on the shoulder. "My fair Sango is due back tomorrow, you will wait that long at least."

"Keh! Kagome would have my head if I didn't." Inuyasha grumbled. Kaede fixed them all a light stew for lunch and then Inuyasha headed off down the well. The familiar feelings and light surrounded him and he found himself in the darkened well house, his nose being assaulted by the smells of the modern era, even if they were filtered by the building he was in.

Mama Higurashi saw the flash of light and moved to put the kettle on for both tea and Ramen. She got Ramen out of the cupboard because 'a little bird' had told her already to expect a visitor and that it would be Inuyasha. She took note that there was no one else around and sat down to wait; she didn't have long before the door burst open and Inuyasha made his usual entrance. Mama took a quick, assessing glance at him, noting the stubborn set to his mouth and chin and the hard look in his eyes, his voice too as he greeted her was a little bit taut and clipped.

She placed the Ramen in front of him and sat down herself with her tea to wait for him to speak. She knew from experience that an uptight Inuyasha could be silent all day, but she also had her own ways of dealing with an angsty young man. She just smiled when he looked up and said nothing herself, just sipped her tea. Inuyasha was used to his own silence, but no conversation from Mama Higurashi was unsettling, the woman was normally full of polite conversation; he couldn't take anymore.

"Thank you for the letter you sent to Lord Sesshoumaru." He said and Mama positively beamed a smile at him filing away the formal 'lord' part of his brother's name for later.

"If he has shown you the letter or at least read it to you, then you and Kagome have...?"

"NO..! I, I mean not yet, we are going to have a mating feast first and I thought you'd like to be there."

"Oh Inuyasha, is that_ possible_?"

"Yeah; that is if one of us goes with you. Midoriko told _me, _but not Kagome; you'd be allowed through the well with one of us. The jewel is now gone, but we will be able to make use of the well as usual for your lifetime. I haven't told Kagome I have come for you in case it doesn't work."

"Does your brother know you have come for us?" Mama asked, deliberately watching him closely for his reaction.

"Lord Sesshoumaru was pleased to know that you might be able to attend, yes." Inuyasha replied tightly. 'That was quite enough of that', she thought; time to be a mother.

"Talk to me Inuyasha, talk to me about your brother; why are you so bitter towards him now my son, how has he hurt you?" Mama asked, before getting up to get him a cup of tea. As she poured it, he collected his thoughts and watched her as she absent-mindedly poured out an extra cup. She put the extra one on the counter behind him out of the way. Mama waited patiently for a while and then said;

"Inuyasha I have all day if you need me, but you will have to tell me; nothing can be resolved in your mind unless you share the problem." And listen she did, Inuyasha began to talk, he told her everything that had happened in the past with Sesshoumaru; all he felt for his brother poured out of him, the disappointment and the pain of loving someone who will not love you back when they should and hurt you when they shouldn't. While he poured out his woes, Mama patted his hand, poured more tea, hugged him and petted him; listening sympathetically and pretending she didn't notice if he got emotional.

In her heart she was so sorry for the pair of brothers, there was so much pain, going back over so many impressionable years, but Mama was nothing if not a great optimist. She kept quiet and carried on listening as Inuyasha drew near to the end of his tale.

"The worst thing is knowing all this time he hated me so much; my life didn't have to be this way. I could have been a prince; loved and accepted if only Sesshoumaru had stood up for me. I think he hoped I would die years ago, sometimes I still wish I had. If it weren't for Kagome...I would go and end it now." He cushioned his head on his crossed arms leaning on the table. Mama came and patted him on the back and petted his ears. She recognised that where Inuyasha had genuine grievances against Sesshoumaru, the last few sentences were full of self-pity and melodrama. Therefore she said quite cheerfully, not allowing the boy to dwell in his misery;

"Well then, it's just as well you do have her and don't forget us and all your other friends. We all love you and _so_ does your brother. Inuyasha you told me that your brother has admitted all the things he did were wrong; you need to forgive him, and _he _needs you to forgive him. He was a jealous child,...pup, and jealousy is a killer, it warps people, making them do all sorts of terrible things; but it is not the same as hate.

"If the jealousy is overcome though, love can take its place; often it has been there all of the time and I know that's what has happened with your brother. Thankfully he is growing up in time to stop it and you are both lucky to still be here, so that he can make amends. Remember you also told me that he even looked after you as best as he could while he was jealous. Sesshoumaru too has been confused with his feelings for you ever since you were born and he had no one to help him through it. Forgive him Inuyasha and move on for both of your sakes. Grow up as he is doing, he needs you."

"I wish I could believe that Mama I really do." Inuyasha's voice was muffled, but her heart rejoiced, he had called her Mama quite naturally.

"You still love him don't you my lovey?" Mama enquired, the endearing term marking him as her child.

"Feh! of course I do; but that doesn't stop him being a jerk."

"No, I don't suppose it would; still it takes one to know one Inuyasha." Mama looked at him and he gave a sheepish grin. "Now would you like more tea boys?" Inuyasha thought that Souta must have come home, but was unpleasantly surprised when 'Mystery Man' came in the kitchen door.

"I'm sorry Mama, I...I…I didn't know you had a guest; I'll go and wait outside." Inuyasha was mortified; had the stranger been there all the time, he must have been, his was the third teacup of course.

"Do not go." The stranger said, "I wish to talk to you please."

"No, no, excuse me, I must go now; I'll come back later Mama."

"You did tell me once that you would be most obedient Inuyasha; have you changed your mind?" Before Inuyasha could register the words, there was a bright shimmer and the well-dressed stranger vanished, adopting his more familiar guise and aura...Sesshoumaru.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Explanation

"Se…Sesshoumaru?"

Inuyasha stumbled backwards falling over the chair in his astonishment and raising a smile on the face of Sesshoumaru as he offered a hand and yanked his younger brother back on to his feet. The smile faded quickly though as the older brother looked at the younger with compassion and understanding, making Inuyasha even more confused having never seen those feelings so openly displayed on his brother's face before; not that he could remember anyway.

"How are you here…do you need me…is Kagome alright? I don't understand." Inuyasha understood even less when Sesshoumaru made no acerbic remarks about his lack of intellect. Inuyasha became more suspicious when his brother just smiled again, but even then his mind did not jump to the correct conclusion. He came from a time where mind control and spells were more common and he assumed that somehow Sesshoumaru had come through the well or else someone had trapped him, which was highly unlikely, or else...Inuyasha's thoughts raced and he stared at the youkai.

"You are not my real brother; so who are you? I warn you, I'm not afraid of you or any imposter." Then he hissed, "The jewel is gone, so leave right now and no threatening this family. I'll even give a friendly word of caution, don't let my brother find out that you pretend to be him; he'll kill you." Inuyasha's eyes had narrowed and were like chips of golden ice, but Sesshoumaru did not smile as he did not want to irritate his volatile brother.

"What makes you so certain I am not Lord Sesshoumaru, Little One?" Sesshoumaru questioned and Inuyasha looked at him in annoyance and surprise.

"I ain't your little one, whoever you are, but if you must know, you haven't got him quite right, you look different." Inuyasha said thoughtfully, to him the difference was quite plain. Sesshoumaru however was intrigued; he knew that did not look any different at all. He could honestly say dispassionately that he had not changed in any material way; he was still as beautiful and youthful looking as he always had been.

"In what way do I seem different to you Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru enquired; but Inuyasha wasn't going to fall for that, he was not going to tell this jerk that he'd got the eyes and voice all wrong. They were far warmer and kinder than the Sesshoumaru's he knew, whose eyes were like ice when they looked at him and who still lacked patience in his tones when he spoke to him; even though they were much better than they used to be.

"Keh! Like I'd tell you, I'm not such a fool; but I _can_ tell you, _you_ are not my Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha growled, but before he could start to make the unwise decision of drawing Tessaiga inside the house, Mama came back in and said cheerfully.

"Yes he _is_ Inuyasha, and I have known him for years _remember_? It was Sesshoumaru who showed me the old writings that proved Kagome was the Miko of the Shikon jewel; it is thanks to him that I let her follow you. Now are you boys ready for some more tea because I certainly am!" They both nodded and Sesshoumaru even helped her while Inuyasha stayed bemused trying to work out how his brother was here but different. Without turning to look at Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru knew what he was trying to do.

"Would it help if I told you that my children are older than you are now, in fact my youngest are twins; they are the nearest to your age." Sesshoumaru said with a gentle laugh that seemed strange to his brother as it was neither taunting nor superior. Inuyasha had now worked it out; this was his brother in the present time, who'd lived the five hundred years, married, and become a father with children older than his brother was now? It was so much to take in.

Mama was relaxed and put tea and biscuits out for them and for a while they all spoke of the trip to the past and the things that would be needed. Inuyasha though watched Sesshoumaru like a hawk, never taking his eyes from this future version of his brother. There was not much that needed to be done; Sesshoumaru said they should travel light as there would be plenty of kimono to choose from when she got there; his past self understood that they were from a different world and would not be surprised they had none, besides as host it was his privilege to offer hospitality of that sort.

Listening to the pair chatting and laughing about the preparations for his and Kagome's mating banquet, reminded Inuyasha sharply and in stark contrast of the situation back in his time. How had the brother he so distrusted in his time, become this relaxed person who had just indicated that he'd been through all this before for two of his own sons and therefore had experience and anecdotes aplenty? This Sesshoumaru was so caring and concerned, he could smile and even laugh; Inuyasha could tell he was being genuine from his scent alone. He really did want the right things for Mama, so that she would be comfortable and preparing her delicately for the things she would face in the court.

It was getting too much again for Inuyasha, he found himself longing for impossibilities as his heart was pulled inexorably to wish _he_ were one of this Sesshoumaru's sons and not his brother of the past. The youkai sounded so proud and full of love for his children, his eyes were shining as he spoke of his family to Mama. This was obviously an old topic of conversation for them; Mama knew these children, they had often come with their father to the shrine to study their history. Inuyasha suddenly felt like an intruder and left quietly to perch himself in the familiar surroundings of Goshinboku.

He was not alone for long before the branch he was on moved slightly with the weight of Sesshoumaru who promptly grabbed his brother and sat him in his lap holding on to him tightly. Inuyasha was unable to do anything but protest loudly about this indignity, but was told to stop being a fool. Sesshoumaru wished to speak with him, but Inuyasha did not feel safe in the tree unless he was depending on himself for safety. His brother understood and said very gently:

"I will _never_ let you fall again Inuyasha, do not fear me."

"Feh! I've never been afraid of you." Inuyasha sneered automatically and didn't notice the sad smile on his brother's face.

"Yes you have my brother, to my shame you had every reason to be afraid. But that is the case no longer I promise; even in the past. What a paradox our situation is." Sesshoumaru sank into silence as he mused and Inuyasha too felt strange; it was almost nice being held this way, his youkai felt very calm. Inuyasha wondered if this was how his father would have held him and had his thought solidified as Sesshoumaru broke from his reverie to say;

"I must confess that I am finding it hard to remember that you are my brother at the moment, it feels more as if you are one of my own pups."

"I wish I were." Inuyasha said to himself, not realising he had spoken his thought, even if so quietly that Sesshoumaru had a job hearing his utterance. But the older brother did hear and knew why Inuyasha felt that way. But he didn't say anything in explanation yet, just held Inuyasha very tightly, wrapping him close to his breast and Inuyasha could hear Sesshoumaru's heartbeat and was soothed in his mind; although his feelings remained rather jangled.

"I wish _I_ could've made you look like _they _do when you are speaking of them. They are _good_ pups and make you proud and…and you love them?" Inuyasha wasn't sure where all these personal questions were coming from, only that he needed to know.

"Yes Inuyasha, my pups are very important to me and I think of you in the same way too. You have made me more than proud; I have a lot to thank you for and I love you very much as well, 'Little Brother Pup'." Sesshoumaru said simply and easily, leaving Inuyasha speechless; he looked up open faced at his brother and saw the unhidden love that he had yearned for, for so long, shining from Sesshoumaru's eyes all for him.

Inuyasha could only stare at his older sibling, fearing that if he took his eyes from Sesshoumaru's face, the expression would vanish or be replaced with a sneer and the scornful voice that had always immediately followed any slight sign of affection before. Sesshoumaru caught the fear that momentarily crossed Inuyasha's face and he reassured his little brother with an extra squeeze smiling at him. Then he nuzzled the top of Inuyasha's head and growled comfortingly.

"He has gone Inuyasha; that jealous, angry boy who would hurt you by word or deed is gone forever, I promise and you know I do not lie. Having my own pups made me realise the wisdom of that old Lion's words to me. He said I'd missed out too on having my father around, now I realise how true his words were. I was younger than you are when I was left alone with you; but far too powerful to be contradicted. Father would have flayed me alive for the things I did to you, just as I would any of my pups who showed such tendencies."

Sesshoumaru's grip had tightened on his brother yet again but Inuyasha didn't care, he felt safe. The Daiyoukai's own instincts were in full force, Inuyasha had for most of his life missed out on the closeness that pack provided especially for the young, and the pup craved the contact without knowing why. Unfortunately Sesshoumaru knew there was danger for them if this form of closeness were to continue in the present; as Inuyasha's next words proved too well.

"Sesshoumaru, I…I can fetch Kagome and we can seal the well and come and live here; she and Mama would like that and I don't mind if you'd rather think of me as another son instead of an idiot brother; I can learn…I'm not really stupid." There was quiet desperation in Inuyasha's voice and Sesshoumaru had to close his eyes at the sight of silent tears on the boy's face.

Until he'd seen him close up on that day, Sesshoumaru hadn't fully recognised how very young Inuyasha was, now that he could compare him to his own pups. Really the boy was far too young to be considering mating and yet he had experienced so much in his deprived life, that to compare him with his own rather spoiled son of similar age was not valid. Besides Kagome couldn't wait like Inuyasha, her lifespan being so much shorter. Sesshoumaru could see however that Inuyasha was transferring the instinctive need for a father figure, onto him and he had to put a stop to it firmly.

"I know you are not stupid Inuyasha and I know that you will understand that I have to say 'no'. It is not that I wouldn't welcome you into the pack as a son, I would, but for me to be here as I am now, you have to go back and not risk changing all of our history. More is at stake than you can possibly realise yet. In fact it has been decided that you will not see me a lot, if at all; even when you visit here. I cannot risk you saying something that might change things back in the Feudal times. You also mustn't let anyone other than Kagome know that you have seen me, do you understand?"

There was a hard edge to Sesshoumaru's tone and words that Inuyasha recognised and he stared reproachfully at his older brother before nodding in grudging acceptance. He sought of understood but didn't like it; but he did understand that he had lost someone else that he could love.

"I will be here to continue to watch over you all, just as I have done for all yours and their lives, on both sides of the well." Sesshoumaru said rather cryptically as he pulled a silk square from his sleeve to offer Inuyasha and stopping him using his sleeve to wipe his face. Then he smiled thinking that neither of his twins ever carried a hankie yet either, they still relied on their parents to supply them, Inuyasha was obviously no different.

"Damn crying, I can't seem to stop it recently, I'm sorry makes me into a right wimp." Inuyasha said, and Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"According to Kagome even _I'm_ entitled to tears Inuyasha."

"Keh!, since when do _you_ cry?"

_'You'd be surprised little brother'. _Sesshoumaru thought, but aloud he said: "After you left this morning actually; you left hating me, thinking me a liar and you disowned me, not even I had ever done that to you. Now then, don't cry anymore, I deserved it; I know that." Sesshoumaru said, but it was too late to stop him, Inuyasha was utterly distraught. Despite the exceedingly tough exterior that he projected, Inuyasha hated to be the cause of anyone's distress. Sesshoumaru explained some more.

"I truly thought you would never love me or want me again and it hurt me, I understood what pain I had caused you in the past. What I didn't realise was that because you have a human heart, your anger can say and mean things that can be reversed in an instant with a believable apology. Whereas youkai who smell of hate do not easily, if ever change their way.

"It was Jaken of all people who was my comfort and your Kagome, they gave me hope; but at the moment on the other side of the well, I am a sorry sight. That is if I could be seen, but I am shut in my chambers not seeing a soul and Jaken is in despair trying to make me eat or drink."

"What am I going to do Sesshoumaru; I mean when I get back, what am I going to say to you?"

"That I cannot tell you dear Little Brother, you must rely on what you wish to do, what _your_ heart alone guides you to say."

"I _want_ to stay here with you." Inuyasha whined, he sounded like such a small child sometimes to Sesshoumaru now. It was a warning to the older youkai; Inuyasha was already starting to look to him in the way of his pup on this side of the well. Therefore it would be a grievous mistake to have prolonged contact; or even Sesshoumaru might find it too difficult to remember Inuyasha was his brother and not his son.

"I understand that Inuyasha, but_ I need_ you in the past, I need you to learn to love me then, so that you will be able to love me now." Sesshoumaru took matters into his own hands now and jumped Inuyasha down the tree and they went back into the house. Inuyasha didn't want to let his brother go but the Youkai lord was firm, Mama came and put her arms round the boy while his brother re-activated his concealment.

Lady Higurashi, I hope you will enjoy yourselves in the past, and Inuyasha, I will be somewhere near you always, do you understand?" Then he kissed his brother and was gone leaving Mama to deal with the sulking boy. She kissed him too and soon busied herself with making him a bowl of Ramen while they waited for Souta and Grandpa to come home. Grandpa was not going; he didn't think he could survive with all the youkai around him. He was happy to wait for the newlyweds to return to his side of the well.

Soon, Mama, Souta and Inuyasha were ready to make the trip to the other side of the well. Souta was on Inuyasha's back and Mama was gripped in his arm when he jumped and the light engulfed them all. Several pairs of eyes had watched them leave. Sesshoumaru and his youngest pups had waited in hiding to see them go.

"I think your Mama will be impressed with the way I handled your uncle don't you?"

"Yeah, probably, but _wait until_ she hears that he wished he'd been your pup, do you think he _meant_ it?"

"Yes he did, his instincts were to the fore in the presence of an older, family Alpha male, remember Inuyasha has no father; he was acting much different here with me than he is over there with me. And what may I ask is so funny about him wanting to be my pup? Be careful how you answer, I can still put you across my knee."

"Poor thing, he must have been completely _deluded_ at the time."

"Just wait till I get you home whelp, I'll show you who is deluded if you think you can get away with that."

"You have to catch us first." The chase was on. Meantime on the other side of the well, Mama and Souta were getting their first taste of the clear skies and fresh air of Inuyasha's time and the time that had their Kagome soon to be mated to the boy who accompanied them.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 Surprises

By the time Inuyasha, Mama and Souta got to the village, they found that Sango and Miroku had gone on ahead riding Kirara, as they hadn't wanted to spoil Mama's surprise entrance. Kaede of course had waited for them, as she was to be a passenger on Ah-Un. She was most eager to be introduced to Kagome's mother and in very short time the two women were talking like very old friends. It was then decided to leave in the morning after breakfast because if they left now it would be much too late by the time they reached the Palace.

In the morning they didn't take long to saddle the dragon and it was just as well, Inuyasha was eager to be off and was fussing grumpily as usual. He felt strange; on the one hand he didn't like being away from Kagome, but on the other, he definitely wasn't looking forward to seeing Sesshoumaru. Mama sensed Inuyasha's discomfort and looked across at him to give him a warm smile; she alone in this time understood his new dilemma and his vulnerability. Going to him as he stood stiffly waiting for Kaede, Mama grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

"Everything will be fine Inuyasha, you'll see. You'll know the right thing to say when you see him, Sesshoumaru needs to be shown love right now just as you do; remember that and you won't go wrong. Now stop worrying or you'll say something you'll regret; especially if _I _hear you." Mama warned, knowing well how Inuyasha was prone to bad language if he felt cornered.

"Feh! Mama." Was all he said though as his body relaxed and he returned her embrace and leaned his head on her shoulder. Kaede who had come out of the hut noticed from the corner of her eye the interaction of the two and was surprised to feel a twinge of jealousy over the easy way Mama had in managing the often unruly, but lovable hanyou. Then she chided herself, there had been times when on the hunt for the jewel shards that she and Inuyasha had been the only ones of the group left in the village.

Sometimes when Kagome had gone home and the other's had taken the opportunity to do their own thing elsewhere, at the slayer's village or visiting the old monk Mushin, Inuyasha had no other place to go and rather than be alone he would stay and keep Kaede company. They were really quite good friends and would reminisce together; sometimes Inuyasha would feel safe enough to smile with her and would even share confidences. However he would never know that sometimes in the glow of firelight Kaede would pretend she was a lot younger again and that his smile was for her and her alone in a more romantic way. The handsome young hanyou who captured not only her sister's heart, but with his gruff kindnesses to the little maimed sister; had stolen her's as well.

There were even times when she had been able to hold him or put her arms round him, on rare times when he had needed reassurance. Even so it had never been with the ease with which Lady Higurashi had done; and then she heard him call her 'Mama' and everything fell back into its right place. Inuyasha was still only a young and orphaned boy who had been blessed with a substitute mother courtesy of his soon to be mate. This was an experienced mother who was not intimidated by the insecure grumblings of a child in need; whereas Kaede was an older, but childless woman who was remembering dreams that were as fresh as they could be with the subject of them still in front of her. Kaede saw the absurdity of her thoughts and laughed at herself, before she walked out of the hut with her baggage, ready for the journey to the Western Lands.

Souta meanwhile had been outside all the time, he was totally fascinated with the dragon and had had to be told in no uncertain terms and on pain of Inuyasha's wrath, that he was not to go off in the search of any Youkai. He would see enough of them soon enough. Kaede and Mama were soon settled on Ah-Un with directions that if they were nervous of the flying, they'd have to get used to it because Inuyasha couldn't carry them all and it would be too slow to walk. The journey should have been uneventful, but true to form, something was not pleasing to Inuyasha. Souta riding high on his back would not keep from squealing in his puppy ears; so after the fourth warning Inuyasha stopped and dumped him on the ground glaring daggers at the boy.

"I can't concentrate with my ears ringing brat." Inuyasha growled, the high pitch of the boy's voice actually caused pain to Inuyasha's sensitive ears. Mama grinned sympathetically at her soon to be son-in-law.

"Inuyasha darling, would you rather one of us swapped with Souta?"

"Feh! I don't care, as long as you don't screech when I run and jump."

"I think either of us can just about cope with you lovey. You've kept my children safe, I'm not afraid and I'm sure Lady Kaede is not scared of you either."

"Well you choose; I'm just going to take a break." He said short tempered; then he was gone, leaving the two ladies to decide which of them would go with Inuyasha.

"Ye should go Lady Higurashi; I'm heavier than ye are, I would only slow him down. Not that he'd admit it and not out of gallantry to me either. Inuyasha will not admit anything lessens his strength. Plus he looks to ye as a mother figure now does he not? I am sure that he would like to show off to his real mother, allow him to do so through you."

"I would love to fly with my son Lady Kaede; my daughter says it is a treat to do so and my other son was obviously enjoying himself." They laughed together, and Inuyasha who had just caught the end of the chat was choked. _'She said I was her son when I wasn't there, she called me son just like Souta,' _he thought, and he had to blink several times until his vision cleared and then to cover up he said;

"Well, have you decided who comes with me? Let's hurry I want to get there before lunch" _'or my stupid brother will go hungry again.'_ he added to himself, remembering that the future Sesshoumaru had mentioned that he was neither eating nor drinking in the past.

Mama thought it was a great way to travel and she didn't squeal; well not much and only so she could smile sweetly at Inuyasha when he turned his head to her with an annoyed expression. They arrived at the Palace in good time and without too much strain; Souta's eyes were round as saucers and so were Mama's, everything was so new and exciting. Inuyasha got Souta and Kaede down from off Ah-Un and the dragon was taken by the same Youkai who had readied him for Inuyasha the day before. Then Inuyasha led them to Kagome who had been waiting at the door for Inuyasha and Kaede.

"Hello darling, you do look well; are you going to introduce me to all your friends?" Mama said as if meeting her daughter in a feudal era Youkai Palace was a common occurrence. Kagome was speechless and overjoyed to see her family and couldn't wait to show them around, after giving a big hug and thank you to Inuyasha for arranging the surprise. She also pulled him aside to tell him about Sesshoumaru, Mama joined them, and throwing her arms round them both she spoke to Inuyasha;

"Go to your brother dear, he really needs you now. You know what could happen if you do not repair this misunderstanding, and remember he's learned a hard lesson." Then Mama kissed him and distracted the by now puzzled Kagome by asking to meet to other friends. Inuyasha nodded and set off in search of his brother while Kagome introduced Mama and Souta and entertained them for the rest of the afternoon. He didn't hurry, purely because he didn't know what to do for, or how Sesshoumaru would receive him. One thing for sure he thought, Sessh would be cold and aloof because he would feel that Inuyasha had deserted him and what would be worse in his eyes nearly rejected the marvellous opportunity he had been given.

Inuyasha fought against the natural feeling of being guilty about the things he'd said to Sesshoumaru on the day before, he was entitled to feel that way and say those things, and he didn't regret any of it. He also didn't deny that he was pleased he had been able to hurt Sesshoumaru, although he hadn't set out to do that, not even realising that he _could_ do so. But what should he say now? Sesshoumaru had had plenty of time to regain his composure and build his walls back tenfold, and Inuyasha wasn't looking forward to this.

Inuyasha didn't want to apologise to his brother, mainly because he was not a liar and was not sorry, but realistically he knew that in some way Sesshoumaru would make him pay heavily. He had got under the Ice King's skin and would be humbled yet again, until his brother felt magnanimous and received him back. Oh well, if it gave Inuyasha the brother of the future he would probably crawl. Perhaps if he went in and bared his mark, Sesshoumaru would understand and not hurt him too much; but then Inuyasha rebelled, he was not a naughty pup and he would not behave as such. No, Inuyasha was tired of always being blamed; the one in the wrong. He would go in and ignore Sesshoumaru until the Youkai Prince acknowledged him.

Inuyasha would then say he was willing to accept him as a brother again and to let the past lay in the past, dead and buried. He would be dignified and adult about the whole situation and leave the decision to accept him to Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha would not go to his brother as if craving his touch and love anymore, he would not wish for anything Sessh was unable to give him yet. Sesshoumaru was not the type of brother that Inuyasha could just run up to and embrace; his brother was the one who bestowed. Inuyasha suddenly thought of what to say, he would go straight to Sesshoumaru, look up into his brother's icy gold eyes set in that frightening, yet beautiful face and calmly say:

_'I forgive you the past Sesshoumaru and will never bring it up again, let us go forward from here in the way brothers should be.'_ Yes that would do, Inuyasha was proud of that; it was a mature thing to say and it was something that would satisfy the pride of both. He just wished he had a similar height and beauty to Sesshoumaru; he was always at a disadvantage without it because one thing his brother definitely knew was how to use his considerable presence.

Inuyasha though was stopped from entering the corridor to Sesshoumaru's rooms by Jaken who was prostrated right in his path. Thinking the little imp had fainted or something, Inuyasha bent down to check him over and tried to pick him up. He didn't like his brother's obsequious little lackey but there was no one around at the moment to see him show concern, however Jaken was flustered by the efforts of Inuyasha making the hanyou exasperated with his attempts to bow in front of him again.

"Oy Jaken, what's all this about? You never bow to me, get up you stupid old thing."

"No! My Lord Inuyasha, you are now the second lord and I have only just found out that I could have stopped certain things from happening in your past, but I didn't know. I must apologise."

"Oh get up, you look ridiculous, besides I know what you really think of me and _if_ you didn't know you couldn't have _stopped_ it could you? Anyway, I am forgetting the whole past thing so don't worry, alright." Inuyasha said roughly, he was vaguely embarrassed by the unusual homage; Jaken understood him though, and got up and picked up a tray he'd put to the side and Inuyasha saw the glass of wine.

"Is that for his Lordship, get me one too and I'll take it in. Does he know I am here?" Inuyasha thought that a glass of wine might give him some extra bravado, considering he rarely had the stuff.

"Yes, he will do, My Lord always knows when we have arrivals. Lord Sesshoumaru's senses are second to none." Jaken said proudly, pulling himself up to his full insignificant height before toddling off to fetch another glass. When he came back Inuyasha swallowed his wine quickly and held the empty glass out for a refill from the disapproving Jaken then took the tray and went to visit his brother. He opened the shoji to the suite and went in closing it again behind him. Sesshoumaru was not to be seen, so placing the tray on a small table Inuyasha went in search.

Inuyasha had just reached one of the dark inner rooms in time to see that his brother was coming back in from the gardens; he could see Sesshoumaru's silhouette seat itself in a chair and pick up a book to read. Inuyasha smirked to himself, his brother knew he was there, but just like before he was going to deal with Inuyasha whilst reading a book not to make it too personal. Inuyasha felt at once like the little child again, but then he rallied his spirit; _'I know your games now Sesshoumaru, you will never intimidate me this way again.' _He thought, but he spoke aloud;

"I have come back my Lord Sesshoumaru and I have brought us wine." Inuyasha spoke gently, respectfully and without aggression, but his voice tailed off a bit towards the end as he was almost certain he saw his brother flinch. He walked towards the older youkai now with more confidence and the silhouetted shape of his brother took on colour as Inuyasha came nearer to the light from the garden window. What he saw stopped Inuyasha in his tracks.

The seated Prince looked positively unkempt, at least for the normally immaculate Sesshoumaru. His hair was mussed as if he had not brushed or groomed it that morning and his clothes were still in deshabille as though he had slept in them; but the bed had not been used that night. Jaken had told Inuyasha that Sesshoumaru had not permitted any to enter or attend him. The hand that was holding the book had a slight tremor, and Inuyasha's heart twisted in his chest sending all of his carefully prepared words from his head. Approaching softly he called quietly in a dismayed voice;

"Oh Sesshoumaru, my brother." Inuyasha whispered, completely forgetting that he had ever disowned said brother. He watched in dismay as Sesshoumaru put his head down, covering his face with his hand and a faint shudder ran through his body. Then, not being able to stand it anymore, the younger one came to his brother and took the hand that was hesitatingly outstretched towards him. As he knelt in front of the distressed youkai, Inuyasha kissed Sesshoumaru's hand and held on to it. Hearing a strangled whimper coming from his normally strong brother upset the hanyou but it also motivated him and suddenly Inuyasha did know what to do. He drew his brother into a strong hug and held _him _tight, stroking _his_ hair and reassuring him that it would be alright.

"Sessh, Sesshy, shush it's okay now, I'm back home. I promise it's all in the past this time, and that's where we will leave it for ever."

"Forgive me...Please?" Sesshoumaru said in the quietest voice Inuyasha had ever heard his brother use. There was no way this could not be genuine remorse; the proud and haughty Lord of the Western Lands would never pretend all of this just to torment his brother; besides Inuyasha would scent the lies. And all Inuyasha could smell was the salt of tears and distress from the Taiyoukai; he tightened his grip on Sesshoumaru and rested his head on top of his brother's before he too succumbed to tears.

"I love you Sessh, I would do almost anything for you; of course I forgive you, if you'll forgive me all this pain." Inuyasha's words lightened his brother's heart, they had found consolation in one another and their grief was cathartic. Later when Jaken crept in with some tea and refreshment for them both, he saw and knew that there was harmony between them and his prayers had been answered.

Sesshoumaru went to bathe and make himself respectable; he had guests and was failing in his duty and that would never do. When he'd finished, he had the tea Jaken brought while Inuyasha also bathed and changed, ridding himself of the grime of his journey. Sesshoumaru lent him some kimono of his own and was flattered when Inuyasha chose one that matched his. He hoped that Inuyasha would not remind him constantly of his momentary lapse of self-control or his grief of the previous day; he was not used to such display and hadn't been so open since he was a pup.

However while he considered the implications of his recent overwhelming feelings, he was amazed that he felt no shame over them and he reassured himself that would never betray his brother's trust again. Clean and somewhat refreshed, the two boys walked together shoulder to shoulder to greet the guests; only two needed a formal introduction and these two were the only ones in Inuyasha's rooms, the others would be greeted at dinner. Souta was in immediate awe of the tall imperious youkai who was so totally different to his favoured Inuyasha and Inuyasha found it ironic that even though he could still see the traces of the tears so recently shed by his brother, the youkai was still able to inspire such reverential respect.

Mama too noticed and was glad to see them together; she realised they had sorted out their problems and bowing low to the Lord, she smiled and as her eyes twinkled her natural caring nature shone and Sesshoumaru felt warmed by her presence. Kagome remained silent until she took Inuyasha aside, she had hardly seen him since early the day before and she missed him so much. It was apparent to her, as she knew her hanyou very well, that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had reached an understanding and she fervently hoped this time it was permanent.

Sesshoumaru bowed and smiled at them before taking his leave recognising that the family had a lot of catching up to do. He kissed Kagome on the hand and Inuyasha on the forehead feeling a strange sense of loss in leaving his brother and all the others; he'd never really felt lonely before, but now...Mama noticed his wistful expression and made a request.

"Do you have to leave My Lord, could you not find some time to come with us and show us around your fine gardens; I believe your little Rin would be most happy to see you. She was saying how much she was missing you earlier." Mama's tones were warm and Sesshoumaru considered; he did not have to be anywhere else at the moment, and yes it would be pleasant to spend time in the gardens and if Rin would be happy then so would he.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 Discretion

Sesshoumaru found himself in a strange situation; he was casually walking in company with mixed race and sex beings and yet, not feeling under too great a strain. He watched indulgently as Rin, Shippou and Souta ran ahead of the adults, hiding from and chasing one another and delighting in the freedom of space. He was also amused in a condescending way by the 'play' between his brother and the miko, who were pushing and shoving at one another lightly and then also engaging in games of chase. The hint of a smirk did not go unnoticed by Mama and in understanding she smiled too and he became aware of it even if he could not see the woman's face.

"I amuse you, Lady Higurashi?" He asked coolly, but without pique, as he sensed there was no disrespect meant to him.

"Just a little, My Lord. You're laughing at a courting couple as if you would _never_ indulge in such a thing yourself."

"I would not; but seeing my brother _'playing' _gives me some peace of mind; he has not had much chance of play until now."

"Have you, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"When I was young I remember playing."

"You will remember again when you find your mate to be, I'm sure."

"Perhaps." He conceded, and was silent for a while, his mind racing ahead; this woman intrigued him slightly. She was obviously the miko's mother, but was much calmer, and probably wasn't as prone to the quick bursts of anger as her daughter, if her more even aura was to be believed. Sesshoumaru didn't have the experience with human women to immediately realise that she was that much more mature than Kagome; to his youkai lifespan, there were hardly any years between the two.

Lady Higurashi also had the power to be a miko, although not as strongly as her daughter; and Sesshoumaru presumed she would be a good healer. Certainly for a human she knew how to treat him with peace and respect, and yet she gave off a feeling of maternal comfort that even he could feel. Meanwhile Mama was content to enjoy the enchanting gardens and the restful walk with her stoic companion. She gained great joy in watching_ all_ the children and marvelling at the different forms of youkai who lived and worked in the Palace and its surrounds. There would certainly be a lot to think about when she got home in a few days.

In the meantime Mama took the garland of flowers that Rin presented to her and placed it on her head, smiling at the delightful little girl who reminded her strongly of Kagome at the same age. That in turn made her smile again secretly to herself; both brothers were quite alike and attracted to the two happy girls' similar personalities. Once again Sesshoumaru picked up on the woman's amusement, and again her scent assured him that she had no malicious intent. But this time she obviously didn't wish to share her thoughts as she kept her head down; turning the plain gold band on her finger. So he decided to broach a subject that had been growing on his mind;

"Lady Higurashi, I confess I am curious about the letter that you wrote to me; my brother tells me that someone who studies history and visits your home helped you to write the letter expressly so that I could read it. Is that so?" His tone was conversational and easy, but Mama's heart rate quickened.

"Yes, he is a regular visitor who has known the family for many years, although I do not see him frequently. He is a very busy business man and although he is connected with the shrine, he also genuinely enjoys the history. He has made a study of the older words in the language that you are familiar with." Mama's voice was steady but Sesshoumaru could sense her tension which in turn fuelled his speculations.

"Did this…_man_ not find it a strange letter to translate for you; it was rather intimate in subject matter?"

"Oh, I shouldn't think so, in our time various school projects require all sorts of documents to be translated; he would probably have thought it was an exercise assignment for homework."

"I am unfamiliar with all these future terms but I understand the meaning. Would you know yourself whether or not this man is human or youkai Lady Higurashi?" He asked, watching her face carefully.

"Why would any of this matter to you My Lord, surely my friends cannot interest you?" She was very nervous now, but he smiled at her and she was entranced, although not beguiled.

"Forgive my intrusion; it is only because some of the words and phrases are so similar to my own. Could it be myself who you know in the future Lady Higurashi, and if so, are you aware of this?" His question gave her some cause for concern, how was she to answer? She did not want to change things back here in the past, so she decided to ask him a question in return.

"My Lord how would _you_ answer the same question in my place, you must have worked out the dangers if such a situation were to arise? Are all youkai that long lived that it would be possible?"

"It would be more than possible for me to still be alive in 500 years. I am barely adult according to my kind now; and Inuyasha merely a child. But I do indeed take your point My Lady; I would answer such a question _very_ carefully.

"I would ask someone, why they would wish to know if they had made my acquaintance in the future and then I might be able to advise." Mama replied delicately, not wishing to offend him, remembering that he was very much younger than the male she knew in the future. Sesshoumaru nodded, he could see her reasons all too clearly; but if it was indeed himself (and he felt sure that it was), she trusted him and he obviously could trust her in return. He would honour his future self's judgement.

"You have no need for concern, I am curious; you are obviously unafraid of me, although I am sure your daughter would not have left you ignorant of my past dealings with Inuyasha; at least of those she knows. Yet you are unsurprised at how we are now; admittedly he could have told you of our reconciliation, but I am sure that he did not feel reconciled when you saw him at first this last time. I am used to people being more 'reserved' of me on a first meeting; you on the other hand act as though you know me quite well."

"With all due respect to your position and your formidable reputation my Lord Sesshoumaru that still doesn't tell me _why_ you would wish to know." Sesshoumaru swallowed his pride and trusted his future self.

"This Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha have had a turbulent past: I was at times unnecessarily violent towards him, more so than you know, as Inuyasha rarely speaks of his childhood. It is only recently that all that has changed, he has no more need to hate my presence, but I do not always understand him and I do not wish to lose him. I wanted to know if our relationship flourishes or can he never forgive me and do we part company." Sesshoumaru was calm but the worry was still clear to her and Mama's heart bled for the two boys; she didn't doubt that they would have trials ahead and she could only speculate on the final outcome. She told him this, speaking kindly and without reproach.

"It _is_ you I know in the future My Lord and you concern yourself with both Inuyasha and Kagome, as you look back on the history of this story you are living now. It is _you_ to whom I owe the information of all that has happened up to this point and it was you who were _very persuasive_ to convince me to allow _my_ child to accompany _your_ brother at the very start of their adventure. It is you who 'found', or will 'find' the history scrolls; many of which are in your own handwriting. As for you and Inuyasha, I need your word of honour not to let him know you have heard what I am to disclose."

"You have my word."

"When he came through the well, he was distressed as you have surmised and the future 'you' was there to offer comfort and support to your brother. You showed him you cared so much _and_ made him feel wanted, that in a very short time he wished to stay in the future with you, even offering to be treated as a son rather than as your brother. Obviously the greater difference in age between you in my time is a contributory factor, Inuyasha saw you then as a father figure."

Sesshoumaru understood completely how Inuyasha had reacted to his future Alpha self. It would have been more than the acceptance, the boy had been without a pack or family for so long, he had instinctively latched on to the older, familiar youkai. Then he suddenly felt nauseous; he had forgotten that Inuyasha could leave his life in the past and make a home in the future, should he wish. He could see the attraction for the pup; he might lose Inuyasha just when they had found each other.

"Why didn't he...why didn't he stay, it is clear that he doesn't yet trust me here?" It was almost a sad whisper which motivated her maternal instincts and Mama moved towards him and laid a hand on his arm, making him look at her almost in surprise.

"The older you convinced him that _you_ needed him now; that you needed each other, and that he must return. I know he came to seek you out My Lord, when he returned; and I know you grieved together. Inuyasha does trust you now and he has always loved you. If you would heed my guidance; _you_ will succeed if you learn to understand that the human part of Inuyasha will say and do things he doesn't mean, but he will never be happy unless he has put matters right. Learn from him as he will learn from you and I am _sure _it _will_ work between you"

"You are wise Lady."

"I am a mother My Lord, with two children; being a mother teaches me things that are universal to all kinds and makes me want to help all motherless children such as Inuyasha. I am sure your own mother feels the same way for you."

"At one time perhaps, she is noble and not many noble women take such personal care of their offspring's lives, however I will ask no more knowledge of you."

"There is no more to tell; but I urge caution My Lord, you are most powerful and you have the ability to influence the boy more than you realise. Even now because of your age difference and the fact he lost fifty years of maturing, especially now that you are reconciled, he looks up to you in more of a paternal way, rather than just as his older brother." Mama finished speaking and Sesshoumaru was once again surprised.

"You seem to know a lot about my brother, how is this so?"

"He trusts me and speaks to me, when he waits for my daughter; I am adept at reading between the lines and what is not said."

"You do not exhort me to 'not let him down', My Lady Higurashi?" He asked and she gave him a dazzling smile,

"There is no need, you will not; you love him too, he's _your _brother." She said and they walked on again following the others, as the gardens looped through the pretty blossom arbours and back to the Palace. Sesshoumaru already knew he would never inquire of his brother or the miko about his future self and he doubted whether they would know much anyway. He was not likely to tell them things in the future that hadn't happened to any of them yet in the past and he thought he was getting a headache.

"You're thinking far too much; forget it and don't worry My Lord and just enjoy the rest of the walk." Mama gently said and Sesshoumaru thoughtonce again that she was a wise woman. Too wise himself to ignore her advice and with a lighter heart he breathed in the scents of the early evening, letting them wash over him. The peace was pleasant as the children were tiring and the young couple were far ahead, oblivious to anyone else and were just walking and talking arm in arm; however it was time to return.

By the time everyone had bathed and Kagome had helped her mother choose a pretty kimono out of all the lovely ones in the closet, they were all ready for the evening meal. Souta was so excited that he nearly forgot to eat, especially as he'd been introduced to youkai like Shippou then at dinner, Kouga and of course there was his new hero Lord Sesshoumaru. Kouga and Shippou kept him entertained with exaggerated tales of their daring exploits.

The next day had been set aside to show all the guests around, to take mainly Inuyasha's mind off the night to come, and to relax before the mating feast in the evening. Many of the high ranking youkai had stayed behind anyway, but even more were coming back; humans too had been invited and Princes were also amongst the honoured guests. Mama was busy telling Kagome how she could understand her love of this period in time and she was pleased to get to know Sango a bit as well. She thought it important to get to know her daughter's friends.

All but one laughed when Mama was introduced to Kouga, he pulled out all the charm for her and Mama succumbed, thinking him a very handsome youkai and adoring his startling blue eyes. She also admired the tail even making Kouga blush, saying it was almost as cute as Inuyasha's ears.

"I can quite see how he could charm you Kagome," Said Mama later, as she spoke to her daughter, but she spun around quickly on hearing a low angry growl coming from Inuyasha.

"_Don't_ you _dare_ take that tone with me young man, I don't take kindly to growling and besides _what_ on earth are you worried about. Kouga is already happily mated and you know Kagome has _always _loved you, even when _you_ were not free; so less of that My Son." Mama said, sharply nipping in the bud any further displays Inuyasha might have felt were justified; she would not tolerate rudeness from her children, including from her hanyou son. Inuyasha was chastened, Mama rarely had cause to raise her voice, or be anything other than her normal ray of sunshine.

He had disappointed her, he'd not meant to let the growl escape; but as the time drew nearer for their mating, the more nervous he became. He was afraid that Kagome would realise at the last moment all it meant for her future happiness, by him being a lowly hanyou. Mama saw the lowered ears and sorrowful fear in the eyes and gave him a reassuring and loving hug, knowing full well how much influence she had with and what she meant to the motherless boy.

Sesshoumaru too told him not to worry, as did everyone else, but nothing helped; his internal panic was rising and inevitably he ran out to sit in a tree as all his past insecurities real and imagined felt like a weight round his neck dragging him down. Finally it was Miroku who came to his rescue. The monk sat below the tree his friend was hiding in and casually started to polish his staff, burnishing the loop and rings so they shone in the sun; the jingling sound was soothing.

"You know Inuyasha, I haven't seen a _single_ man not be nervous before he weds; this may be more a part of your human heritage than your youkai one. Come down here and sit by me my friend. I will no doubt be the same when I wed Sango and I'd appreciate it if you were to stay with me then, for a bit of moral support." Miroku's tone was conversational, although for once he was not teasing, but there was no answer from the boy in the tree.

Miroku knew Inuyasha well though and was not put off; he just kept up his polishing patiently and listened as the peaceful jangling sound echoed on the breeze. Suddenly there was a quick flash of familiar red and silver and Miroku turned to see Inuyasha sitting next to him; his whole body tense and as the monk realised in full fight or flight mode. Therefore he projected his own calmness as an aura as best he could in order to calm the agitated youth next to him.

"You _will_ stay with me when it's _my_ turn and the women are fussing and dressing my beautiful Sango and reminding her of how _awful_ I am and what an _insincere_ person I am, won't you Inuyasha?" Miroku asked with a rueful smile.

"Keh! At least you aren't inviting her to become hunted and sworn at when you wed. Kagome's too good for me and she's going to realise this tomorrow."

"This is your fear? When she has _stayed _by your side all this time and now that you have the backing of the Second Lord of the West's title and power. Do you honestly think that Kagome has _fought_ by you and _wept_ for you and felt _jealousy_ over you, only to throw it back in your face tomorrow? Perhaps you should _not_ take her as a mate if you think so _little_ of her." Miroku said with feigned disbelief.

"Stop _twisting_ things Miroku; you know that's _not_ what I mean, I love her, and I want the best for her, I just don't feel that that's me." Inuyasha snarled in reply, but his fear was heartbreakingly genuine. In a more quiet, gentle and sympathetic tone, Miroku spoke again;

"You really are an idiot my friend, you two have been the best thing for each other since you first met. Your insecurity is understandable given everything you've been through, but you _must _face things like the man you will become tomorrow. Now, stop worrying and lets go in or you'll make your girl cry and she won't be at all pleased; neither will her honourable and wonderful mother." Miroku was right; and Inuyasha managed a weak smile. There was no way he wanted to, or was going to, pull out of this; he couldn't wait to make Kagome his life mate.

"Feh! I shall remind you of this when it's your turn monk." Inuyasha said sounding more like his usual gruff self. Miroku merely smiled back at him; he was relieved that he did not have to spoil his lovely newly polished staff by hitting the stubborn hanyou on the head to drag him inside, or Kagome might have got the wrong impression. As it was excitement was running high amongst the relatives of the happy couple, but it was now getting late and everyone retired to bed. Kagome shared the room with her mother, Souta and Shippou were in another room and Inuyasha stayed with Sesshoumaru.

And even though it would be a full day the next day, the chat carried on long into the night. Bridges were strengthened between the Inu brothers and deep meaning promises to always support and help each other were made. They both wanted to honour the memory of their father and become the sons that he'd hoped one day they'd be; as strong, brave and loving brothers. The new rapport they had brought about by the honesty they had showed one another that day was rapidly growing and had solid foundations; together they would be strong and unbeatable.

In another beautiful and comfortable room a little 'mother and daughter' chat was still going on; reassurances from the older to the younger woman that there would always be love and advice, but no unwelcome intrusion to be had. Inuyasha was welcomed and already considered as a son by Mama; she harboured no fears of the hanyou for her daughter or her family and she loved the boy unconditionally. Souta and Shippou on the other hand were bored with wedding talk and were out like lights, sleeping safe and sound.

Eventually however all sounds died away and the dark velvet night claimed all in sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 Prelude

Once again the day dawned, promising clear and hot with sunny skies. At that time of the day and after the late night; most of the Palace was still shrouded in sleep. Most but not all, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were both awake and watching the dawn. They stood quietly drinking tea and watching as the Palace came to life, the servants that would be preparing food in the kitchens and those who would be checking the stabling for the horses of the guests who would start arriving in an hour or so.

_'The tea was most welcome' _thought the youkai lord as he kept a close eye on his silent brother.

"You are unusually pensive this morning Inuyasha, if you are still tired you can stay and rest. I have ordered that breakfast should be brought to the rooms when people awaken rather than have a set time today."

"Feh! I can't help but worry that Kagome will go through what my mother did if she mates with me."

"It is something she is prepared for Inuyasha, but you two are unique; you each have the power to protect and give strength to the other. Your journey together, as you try to fight against long held fears may not run smooth always, but your miko is no weakling anymore than your mother was. After all, you will have each other as help and support whereas your mother only had you; a baby."

"I still find it hard to think of putting her through this."

"Do stop it Inuyasha, if she could hear you; your miko would be furious about you trying to make decisions for her. She knows what you both may face and she is ready for the challenge, you are no longer on your own either."

"I just wish things were different."

"They will be Inuyasha, if you hold to your new quest. Perhaps it is the reason for your birth, to bring about this change. It cannot be for no reason that you and the miko have such love and understanding for each other."

"I hope she will not regret becoming my mate." Sesshoumaru started to get exasperated with him, he understood the nerves to a certain degree but the self pity was different. He grabbed Inuyasha round the shoulders and spun him to look at him.

"Do I need Kouga again to knock some sense into you, silly child?"

"Huh, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha whined. Sesshoumaru got cross:

"When your mother took you both away from here, she was bitterly angry with me and very like your miko; she was not afraid. Protecting you seems to be something these human women tend to do rather well; it brings out their fighting spirit."

"_Sesshoumaru_." growled Inuyasha warning his brother.

"Yes well, your mother informed me as she left; holding you asleep in her arms that she had never had any regrets over being with our father. She had none at all for birthing you and no matter what she and you may have to endure, she would not change a single moment of her past that gave you to her. Your Kagome feels the same way and you do her dishonour my brother, for thinking that she should accept a life without you over a life with you."

There was silence between them once again, but it wasn't harsh or bitter. Inuyasha leaned into his brother and thanked him; the information was precious to him. Sesshoumaru scratched his brother's ears till they perked up again. He wanted to say something else to his little brother but it was hard.

"Inuyasha, I understand that you would also be welcome in Kagome's time; her family accept and love you. Perhaps the temptation to stay there might overcome you at times, but I ask you to never make a hasty choice about that. You have work to do here and I would trust that even if we have a misunderstanding you would be willing to discuss it with me and not just leave." He did not realise that his voice had taken on a gentle pleading sound, but Inuyasha heard it and understood.

"You would _miss_ me?" He said not quite believing.

"I _would_ miss you indeed little brother." Was the answer. Inuyasha smiled at his older sibling.

"Feh! I aint going anywhere, it's too smelly in the future and I can't piss _you_ off like I can here." Sesshoumaru understood that last bit more than Inuyasha realised, to his own satisfaction; but he let it go. His promise to Lady Higurashi was one reason and the other was that he really didn't want lose his brother and the rapport they had was too new to jeopardise.

"I shall hold you to that Inuyasha, now there was something else. I know you promised never to bring the past up again, but I want you to know that if you wish to ask or speak about it you can do. So long as long as you remember my regret and that you've forgiven me, you should not be afraid of anything you wish to say."

"O.K. Sessh, I have something to say...I'm hungry."

All around them by now the morning had progressed. Many more people were up and busy going about their daily duties. It didn't make any difference for the normal running of the Palace that a Mating Feast was to be held that evening, some things had to be done regardless. Everybody seemed busy, many of the guests were arriving and being shown to their rooms; Jaken kept his master informed of the arrivals.

Kagome, Sango and Mama were having a great time; they were chatting and bathing, breakfasting and more importantly choosing gowns for the feast later on. Sango and Mama had so many to choose from and together they mixed and matched kimonos and obis to their hearts content. Eventually the two women were satisfied and then it was Kagome's turn. She was going to choose from those that Inuyasha had given her.

Sesshoumaru had already assured her that none of the kimonos had any special significance to Inuyasha, no bad memories were attached to them. So she could choose any, although he advised her against a dark green one that looked like the one his mother had worn when she died. She agreed that would not be a good idea, but as there were plenty to choose from it didn't matter.

She still hadn't decided when Sesshoumaru came back. This time he made a formal entrance carrying something in his arms, it was a stunning white silk obi, that had ice blue lettering proclaiming Inuyasha's name and title down one side and her name down the other. Shining and catching the light were hundreds of tiny glass beads, it was a mating gift for her to wear that evening and Inuyasha was to have one that matched; traditional presents from the male's guardian.

Kagome was delighted and bravely gave her nearly brother-in-law a hug, thanking him for the gift. He tolerated the affection with good grace and gave her a slight bow also acknowledging the other women present.

"I trust you too have found something to suit your tastes for this afternoon and Kagome, there are more gowns if you are unable to choose to your satisfaction from these."

"Thank you my lord, I'm sure there will be one here that will be perfect." He then turned to Mama

"Lady Higurashi, I do hope you are enjoying your stay in our time."

"Very much my lord, I hope my future son-in-law is not too much of a strain this morning." Sesshoumaru actually laughed,

"He is nervous but impatient, right now he is training with Tetsusaiga to keep his mind occupied; I believe he is showing off to all of the children at the moment."

"Forgive me if this is impertinant my lord but how are you _both_ today? I do not mean to insult you when I say I can't help but think of you both as sons at times. I wish for you both to be happy and I'm afraid that I feel the need to fuss at you both. Women do tend to worry about a single parentless male, whoever they are."

"You give no offence my lady, I appreciate your concern but we are fine. We spoke long into the night and I think we understand one another. I even found myself begging him to stay here and not just disappear to your time to my shame."

"There should be no shame in letting someone know that you don't want them to leave, it works both ways my lord. You know how he feels about you, he also needs to know you care; he is still very insecure. It will mean a great deal to him to know you actually want him here and are not just tolerating him."

"I do want him to stay, he is my _brother_ not my son. I do not want to miss him for half a millenium when he should be here where I can help him."

"As long as he knows you want him for himself as a brother and not as a duty, he will not tolerate charity."

"I understand, no son of my father wants that." Once again Mama did her own thing and went where her heart led her and she leaned up and kissed his cheek, surprising them all. She just put her hand to her face and smiled at his stunned countenance that held just a hint of a blush. Recovering quickly however he leaned down to her and said,

"There is a kimono in the closet that would suit the obi very well if Kagome could be persuaded to wear it. The colours are fresh and would, I think suit her complexion."

"Thank you, you are very subtle and persuasive Lord Sesshoumaru. Qualities you do not lose I might add." He smiled at her again and went over to Kagome.

"Might I have a word with you in private once you have chosen your gown. Come to my study when you are ready. Oh, and could I ask you to help Rin choose her new kimono out of five of her new ones, she might like to co-ordinate with you if that is acceptable."

"Of course, I'll look forward to it, I'll get her after lunch."

"Thank you; when you are ready, I will be in my study." Then he swept out of the room leaving them all a little breathless. In a little while they had found Kagome the exact gown to go with her obi and would bring out the colours of her hair and eyes. It was a shimmering ice blue with tiny white embroidered silk flowers across the breast and around the hem and on the sleeves.

It was perfect for Kagome and Mama had to admit that Sesshoumaru was right in his choice even if she smiled at how easily he could manipulate her daughter's 'choice' of gown. Mama and Sango took all the kimonos back to be hung up in their rooms and then Kagome went to seek out Sesshoumaru. She was missing Inuyasha but understood the need to keep him occupied; though she could have done with the moral support. However she was glad he wasn't there when she heard what his brother had to say.

He warned her that Inuyasha might use his youkai to make his claim and mark her. The mark came from the youkai not the human side and Sesshoumaru was a little concerned. He didn't think Inuyasha would become mindless and he would have Tetsusaiga with him but would this make any difference to Kagome? Sesshoumaru knew that Kagome was not afraid of Inuyasha's youkai; loving the whole of his brother, but she would be at her most vulnerable. Sesshoumaru didn't know whether or not the youkai Inuyasha would be the only one ever to claim his mate. Had she thought about any of this?

She told him she had thought about some of the things that could happen; blushing deep crimson as she did so, but assured Sesshoumaru that she was not bothered who or which of Inuyasha's personalities was with her ever. He was just Inuyasha to her and as such she had no fear of him. Sesshoumaru smiled and kissed her hand, surprising her and he promised that she and Inuyasha would both be safe under his roof.

It had been a long morning and the day had passed into early afternoon when Sesshoumaru declared that for whoever wished it, lunch would be a picnic outside in the gardens and woods. This was a popular idea and soon the servants were laying out cloths and food dotted about all over the grounds. Guests and family all intermingled, the lake was the perfect place to cool off and the afternoon was soon being enjoyed like a fete.

In such an informal setting the ice was broken between many who had never mixed before and it was easier to walk around and talk to people; sitting at different groups and eating the delicious and plentiful food. There was no doubt that Sesshoumaru was a brilliant statesman and diplomat, he accomplished more that afternoon in breaking down barriers than Inuyasha would have achieved in months.

He was taken round and introduced, once again accepted for himself and his own deeds; all wishing him well in finding his mate. There were some bawdy comments which made him blush, but Sesshoumaru was there to rescue him if the situation got to much for him, but on the whole he enjoyed himself. His confidence was improving and he also had some intelligent answers to give when asked some difficult questions.

The afternoon wore on pleasantly, a lot of the guests dozed or lazed in the warm sunshine, most of the children napped. Rin and Shippou were tucked up either side of Inuyasha. A couple of hours later and Kagome and Mama took Rin inside to choose her kimono for the banquet. The excited child tried on all the new ones that Sesshoumaru had got for her. Mama just thought she looked so sweet and smiled to see how indulgent the lord was towards his little orphan girl. She was treated like a child but also dressed like a princess. Which of course, in effect she was.

They all chose the same one as the best one for her. It was light cherry blossom pink and it also had tiny white embroidered silk flowers in the same pattern as Kagome's. It was an exact compliment to her own. Mama kept her thougthts to herself, but she had no doubt at all that Kagome and Rin were both wearing gowns that the Lord of the West had chosen for them. She could already picture his smug expression for when they were announced and she smiled; everything would be alright.

Mama was correct, that evening after everyone was bathed, primped and made up and nerves were calmed with a small cup of Sake; it was time to make the grand entrance. Inuyasha had apeared before the girls had gone to bathe with a wonderful set of diamond and sapphires comprising necklace, bracelet, ring, earrings and hair comb. They were from his mother's box and were priceless to himself and of course to Kagome.

She squeezed him tight, neither of them able to say anything nor needing to and when she let him go, she knew that the next time she would see him would be just before they were announced for the feast. Kagome looked stunning, her mother and Sango entered the dining room and were ushered to their places. Mama was pleased to see Souta and Shippou in matching kimonos in a rich plum colour that also had the white embroidery although not flowers; theirs were leaves.

Sesshoumaru was seated and Rin was next to him in her pretty kimono, and yes, Mama noticed the smirk; well concealed but definately there. He was wearing a dark blue kimono that shimmered like the midnight sky. It was embroidered with the family crest; the huge white dog. Standing up he then clapped his hands and the doors swung open to allow entry to Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kagome looked every inch the bride and Mama was so proud; her new jewels were not ostentatious but highlighted with a hint of sparkle her natural beauty. She was radiant. Inuyasha too, wearing the same colour blue as Sesshoumaru, but the crests were a little smaller and combined with his mother's family crest. Plus he too wore a white obi as did his brother but Inuyasha's had the embroidery the same as Kagome's. Tears filled all the girl's eyes at seeing them, Inuyasha looked so proud of his mate to be.

Sesshoumaru once again clapped his hand together and announced:

"Welcome all to the Mating Feast of the Second Lord of the Western Lands; Inuyasha and the Miko, Lady Kagome, soon to be known as Lady Kagome of the Western Lands. Let all know they are to be mates this night. Enjoy the feast." Sesshoumaru looked at the couple and noticed that although furiously blushing, the pair now had eyes only for each other and he knew they would not stay at the feast very long.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 Mates

The feasting was coming to an end but the evening was far from over, music and entertainment was the next thing on the agenda for the guests and some time soon the new couple would be expected to slip out or try to. Usually if anyone saw them leave there would be a chorus of catcalling and comments not meant for the ears of the young. It seemed however that no one had told Inuyasha when would be a good time to leave

He had Kagome clutched tightly to him in a grip that suggested he thought everyone was going to take her away, but was ignoring all the hints, from the servants who had made the clearway for them to leave to Sesshoumaru who had actually whispered that they could now leave. Not wanting to draw too much attention to his seemingly dense brother, Sesshoumaru enlisted the help once again of Kouga; asking him to take Kagome to her mother while _he_ got his brother out.

Kouga came up to Kagome and whispered in her ear that her mother wished to speak with her and that he'd escort her over to her mother while Sesshoumaru spoke to Inuyasha. That had the desired effect of separating them, because Kagome pulled away gently and with a smile for her beloved. Inuyasha was subdued by a quick lick to his mark again and although annoyed and sending his brother looks that should have killed him; he obeyed and followed Sesshoumaru out of the hall.

Mama put her arms round her daughter and Kagome could see the pride in her eyes for her beautiful and kind child. Kagome kissed her and told her not to worry and Mama smiled. Knowing her daughter as well as she did she said it was not her who was worried, but Kagome.

"I don't understand Mama, we are supposed to leave, he holds me tight but he hasn't taken me out yet. Does he think he's made a mistake... does he wish I was Kikyou?" she whispered. She was reassured by her mother's big smile.

"Search your heart my love; you will know he is much too honest to deceive you, and before you reached this point if he had not been ready to offer you all of himself, he would not have done so."

"I do know this really, but I still don't understand."

"I think it's so simple Kagome, he is shy and nervous. Probably a bit frightened. Most young men are you know." Her mother's words made a lot of sense and as she reviewed all she knew of her Inuyasha she understood that her mother would be right. She began to relax when she saw Sesshoumaru coming towards her, he too was wearing a small smirk.

"I shall escort you to your mate, Kagome before he falls over in a dead faint." He heard Mama laugh gently:

"He is feeling a bit afraid my Lord?"

"I think the more accurate word is petrified my Lady. I do not understand him really, mating is so natural to all kinds; he has faced enemies in battle and yet freezes at the thought of..." Then realizing to whom he was talking, his good manners kicked in and apologising to her; he turned to a blushing Kagome and offered her his arm. Mama smirked at him herself but not so he could see as she thought _'one day my _all so knowing_ young lord Sesshoumaru; you _will _understand for yourself I'm sure.'_

Sesshoumaru did however, understand some of his little brother's fears. Inuyasha had also worked out that his youkai might surface to mark Kagome and he was afraid, pure and simple. He was afraid that he would hurt her or lose himself so completely that eventually he would kill her and although he hadn't voiced that to his brother, Sesshoumaru knew.

When he'd taken Inuyasha out of the Hall, he had known and told his brother in no uncertain terms that he; Sesshoumaru would personally take responsibility to make sure that Inuyasha and Kagome would come to no harm under his roof. He didn't go into details and Inuyasha didn't ask about how he could do that, but the elder brother knew that once again Inuyasha was putting his trust in his brother's words.

Sesshoumaru was humbled by that trust and took Tetsusaiga gently from Inuyasha's waist telling him that he would place it on the bed where _Kagome_ could reach it. Coming back from doing just that, Sesshoumaru sighed seeing that Inuyasha was feeling shame. His ears were flattened and his eyes downcast; once again, he was ashamed of his hanyou heritage.

There was nothing Sesshoumaru could do about this though, except to tell him sharply that there was no need to feel shame for something that he had no control over. The shame would be in ignoring a danger and not trying to prevent it. He did wince however when Inuyasha just stared at him, after all Sesshoumaru had constantly made him ashamed for his birth, something else that clearly Inuyasha had had no control over.

Now however, he took each of them by the hand and led them to their chambers. Mama had been moved to share with Sango and Shippou would keep Souta company still. While the feast had been going on, Sesshoumaru's servants had seen to the decorating of their rooms. No expense had been spared in new drapery, bed linen and cushions in jewel colours.

There were laquered tables adorned with sweets and fruits, nuts and cakes. Fruit juice, water and wine was provided and flowers were placed in vases around the room. Lanterns swung in the gentle breeze coming from the secluded garden that Inuyasha and Kagome had walked in before and candles wafted a gentle floral scent that was not heavy even for Inuyasha's sensitive nose.

Kagome clapped her hands together and her eyes shining with delight and happiness she thanked Sesshoumaru for all he had done for them. He thought how like Rin she could sometimes seem in looks; although not so much in temperament and thought with horror that given the lifespan of humans normally, it would not be too long until Rin too would be wanting a mating feast of her own. Never, he thought to himself; there was no one who would be good enough for his little Rin.

For now however it was time to leave them, a guard had been placed at the head of the corridor assuming his place with a respectful bow as they passed and with a brief embrace to them both, Sesshoumaru went through another set of doors and left them alone.

All of a sudden they both felt very shy and couldn't look one another in the face. Instead there were glances and half smiles as they looked around the room and took in all the new things that Sesshoumaru had given them. Both realised that this room was no longer theirs just as a guest room, but that it was meant as their home in the Palace with all of the other rooms that comprised the suite. Sesshoumaru was certainly no cheapskate.

Deciding that she was thirsty she went to the table that held the drinks and found a little note written in Sesshoumaru's hand:

_One large glass of wine each should aid in relaxing you both. No more should be needed as neither of you are used to such alcohol. If you drink it while bathing, it may help you. Sesshoumaru. _

Kagome thought that that sounded a nice idea and poured them both a glass of fruit juice first to help quench their thirst. Even if she wasn't used to alcohol, she did know that it wasn't wise to just drink it quickly. Watching Inuyasha's face as she handed him the juice, she didn't miss the quick look he gave her and it made her heart race. But she realised that if she wanted to be mated that night, she would have to take the lead and having noticed Tetsusaiga on the bed, she suddenly knew without a shadow of doubt what his fear was and she was relieved.

The thought that he might turn into a mindless youkai when they made love didn't frighten her in the slightest; it had been the worry that he might have wished she were Kikyou instead that had made her afraid. Now she could relax, his fear was not her's and was just something they would have to find out. Her heart was lightened and now she felt secure again she felt like she could take on the world and what was one scared little hanyou to that.

Any how they were both totally inexperienced in what they had to do and no amount of explanations or pictures was a substitute for the real thing. To awaken the feelings that would help carry them over the threshold they would need to do more than just glance at one another. That the feelings of love _were_ there was not doubted, each knew that the other would die for them; but that was obviously not required this time.

Kagome was not sure what to do, Mama had given her hints as to how Inuyasha as a male would like her to not fight him all the time in the bedroom and that if she gave all she could to him it would bring out the best and most considerate side of his nature. He would be motivated to give to her as well and the best happiness came from each giving and receiving rather than trying to take from each other. Mama had said it was a subtle difference but an important one.

By now, Kagome had wandered over to the bed and idly she reached out and touched Tetsusaiga, she felt the roughened wrap of the handle before running her fingers lightly over the old and rusty blade knowing that when it transformed...she suddenly went an interesting shade of puce and couldn't meet Inuyasha's eyes. He was looking at her with the first sign of amusement she had seen in a long while.

More than amusement, he was positively grinning at her; were her thoughts so transparent? She assumed that it probably wasn't too hard to follow her train of thought at that and she returned his grin. The awkward atmosphere evaporated and he was by her side in an instant, folding her in his arms and leaning down to a kiss. Kissing was nice, especially when no one was going to stop them; they could relax and experiment together, finding out that being this close together brought out other desires.

Soon, it wasn't quite enough and they felt the need to kiss other parts of the body, Inuyasha found Kagome's neck particularly attractive presumably because that is where he would place his mark. Their hands caressed each other, gently at first and then more boldly as the realisation came that this was of course permitted now and was most desirable as feelings flared to life in their bodies.

Pulling away from Inuyasha but keeping an arm around him, Kagome showed him the message from Sesshoumaru and he was just as willing as she was to try out the suggestion. So Kagome poured out into two enormous glasses some of the finest wine that Sesshoumaru's cellars contained. It was rich, sweet and fruity. It didn't taste like medicine but was very nice to the untrained palettes of the young couple.

They took their wine to the bath room and Kagome gasped. There were candles lit everywhere, highlighting exotic bottles with soaps and shampoos of all sorts and perfumes. There were fluffy towels and bathrobes set aside on chairs and more little tables on which to put their wine. This was more like it; the atmosphere was very romantic and Kagome could feel her heart rate rise, she could also knew that Inuyasha's had done the same.

"I love you Kagome, I love you so much, _you _are my home and where I am at peace." His voice was husky and made her shiver, but not with fear and as he drew close to kiss her again she replied.

"For you I feel the same, nowhere am I happy or safe unless you are with me. I have loved you since I saw you on Goshinboku." Kagome knew now that this was true, although a very innocent and early love; her like of him had steadily grown evenetually taking off in leaps and bounds.

"You look so lovely in that kimono, I hope you don't take this the wrong way but I am proud to see you wearing things that I could give you that were my mother's."

"I feel honoured Inuyasha not offended." They came together in another kiss but this one ended with them removing ties and bows from one another and allowing clothing to fall to the floor. Both entered the huge bathing pool and found great delight in the hot spring water piped to the pool. There was plenty of time to explore one another by touch while they bathed one another.

Sesshoumaru's note was correct of course, the combination of the hot water and the heavy wine released all inhibitions and it didn't take long before they found that with their temperatures rising and their desires following suit that the best place for them was back in the bedroom. Looking into Inuyasha's lust darkened eyes should have made Kagome afraid, the look was feral and wild but as she lay back on the bed and his weight shifted on top of her; all she felt was inflamed desire herself.

Ready to give herself to him and feeling all the excitement of passion, he too obviously felt the same and as she saw the coloured stripes start to appear on his cheeks, she made a quick glance to the side to see Tetsusaiga safely by the side of them. Inuyasha chuckled as he saw her glance and said she should not worry, they wouldn't need _that_ sword.

The claws holding her breast began to lengthen although she felt nothing different, but before she could see his eyes change to the red and blue of his youkai she just saw the fangs lengthen. Knowing they were to mark her should have given her cause for concern but he was her Inuyasha and she actually found it all rather erotic. Then she was flipped over to her stomach, something she had been prepared for courtesy of Sango this time.

Inuyasha was a dog youkai, therefore certain things were to be expected. Raising her to her knees and elbows, he gently soothed her stroking her back and anywhere else he could reach until he felt it was time for them both. He made soothing noises to her at first but these soon became the sounds of passion as she joined in with her own.

Instinct took over for them both; this first time was special, there was a little pain and even discomfort as Inuyasha didn't really know how to make things different for her.

It was still wonderful and as he reached his climax he called her name loudly and clearly. He couldn't believe these sensations or that he would ever experience this state of bliss and at his peak he leaned over her back to bite down hard on her neck. It hurt; it hurt a lot. More than the pack mark had, but it made her his and she would not trade that for anything. She heard him say possessively:

"Kagome; Mine? Inuyasha's Kagome?" Reaching behind her to stroke his ears which she knew had a strange effect on him when she did it. She now found out exactly what it did for him, it was no wonder he didn't let her do it before.

"Yes. Always and forever I am Inuyasha's Kagome, now it's my turn to make you all mine." He was rather obviously ready again and she realised that he would have to turn her back again which pleased her. Knowing that her mark should be on his collar she wanted to see his face, she loved every aspect of him and she didn't get to see his youkai often. It was just as well really, for his mental health; but from what she had heard it seemed that even though the youkai had surfaced, Tetsusaiga had contained him.

In her head she thanked the wise father who had foreseen his son's problems and protected him from them, allowing her to love the son. But what a surprise, in fact she called out in sheer delight; as Inuyasha had turned her onto her back. Inuyasha was smiling at her, a smile full of love and happiness, but the wonder of all was that his youkai was true, his eyes were red and gold, he was the youkai of the Oni's stomach again and he knew her and loved her in his full mind.

Her eyes were full of wonder for the beauty before her, and her look was reflected back and as they touched and aroused one another again, their happiness was second to none. Inuyasha was delighted when he found out that his youkai would keep his beloved safe and not put her in danger however unintentional and he couldn't wait for her to see the rational although passionate face before her.

Her joy gladdened his heart and soon they were locked together once again scaling the heights of their passion in preparation for Kagome's mark. Their crescendo peaked but before Inuyasha could drag his claw across his neck from where he had been holding Kagome, ready to pull her into position; a green flash sparked across the bed and cut a neat line on his neck. Kagome took advantage immediately as she hit her high, biting on the cut and leaving her mark on her mate.

Echoing his words of earlier Kagome pulled Inuyasha into a solid hug and when her breathing evened out she said:

"Inuyasha; Mine? Kagome's Inuyasha?" He pulled her close until it felt as if she were going to break, he was sobbing. It was all too much, he had never believed any of this was possible. Up to this minute he still had thought it might all be taken away; but now the precious gift in this; his Kagome was real and she belonged to him. Kagome of course understood; she always understood and she held him and rocked him until they fell asleep exhausted. However he did just manage to say:

"Always and forever I am Kagome's Inuyasha.

A little while later when they were both asleep, a shadowy figure crept in silently and covered the pair against the cool of the nightime air and then just as silently went back to his own room finally to rest himself.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 After

No one expected to see the newly mated couple for at least two days. Sesshoumaru had left orders that the food and drink should be replenished when the couple were in their bath house or in their garden and his servants were so well trained that the young pair never saw them or anyone else at all. For Inuyasha and Kagome, the time was bliss; no worries over safety or misunderstandings about the other one's feelings.

Inuyasha especially found he could really talk to Kagome; opening up over time and telling her many of the things that had happened in his life. With both of them discussing it, problems got lighter and understanding grew. But of course their time was not all spent in talking, there was walking in the secluded gardens and eating and drinking as well.

In every place that they found themselves, the opportunity to get to know one another better presented itself. Every room had been tried and rated for comfort or adventure; the gardens were a favourite spot and even the bath had its share of delights to offer. It did not take long for Inuyasha to learn how to give Kagome satisfaction as well as for her to realise there were several ways to please him and the learning was so much fun.

There were times when Inuyasha stayed his normal hanyou self and also times when his youkai surfaced; each time was different and just as exciting, especially when the atmosphere could change suddenly and Kagome could find herself looking very quickly at two different aspects of Inuyasha in a very short space of time. Youkai Inuyasha was more dominant and full of himself whereas the hanyou was less secure; but both loved her intensely and she loved him regardless. She had yet to make love to the human but was looking forward very much to the experience.

Just the two of them; it was the best gift they had been given; time to be free with each other and no distractions. But all good things must come to an end and seclusion was one of them. There was a knock on the door between their apartments and Sesshoumaru's, it was only one rap but they knew that it would have to be answered; there were certain things that the Lord expected and he did not like to be kept waiting.

"We could pretend we haven't heard him." Said an overly optimistic Inuyasha, as the rooms that linked the apartments were the studies in both suites. Kagome just raised her eyebrows at Inuyasha.

"He would just come in anyway and be peeved." she answered.

"Keh!" grumbled her lover and grabbed her to give her a kiss before he went to admit his elder brother.

"It is time little brother for your seclusion to end, there are people waiting for you and your miko quite impatiently. The fox kit thinks you have quite deserted him."

"Feh! I would've given half a chance; I hope he is not expecting to come back into our bed at night."

"Well Inuyasha that is something you will have to decide and if I were you he needs a little firmness and discipline. Most of my staff and also some of my guests find him a bit spoiled." Inuyasha just nodded and Kagome came over to them and said that it was mainly her fault but now that Shippou had proper parents, she would let Inuyasha take care of the kit as well instead of sheltering him all the time.

"It would be as well if he is to grow up and be likeable Kagome." was Sesshoumaru's answer; approving her decision. "But now he is anxious, he thinks you will forget him and given the fact he is still very young, he needs you now. You have been gone for five days."

"_Five days_, I didn't realise, I thought perhaps you had allowed us three." Kagome was staggered, their time together had gone by so quickly. Sesshoumaru smirked and tapped Inuyasha on the arm and said he hadn't realised the full potential that his little brother had for keeping his mate occupied. Inuyasha blushed but he looked pleased, although the 'back to reality' was something he could do without.

"I think your mother wishes to go home soon and check on your grandfather Kagome. She was mentioning that she would go in two days time; although she was not bothered if she didn't see you before then."

"Thank you for looking after them all Sesshoumaru. Do you think we could go back with Mama and Souta, I know grandpa would like to see us?"

"It is fine by me, but I am not the one now you need to consult. Inuyasha is your Lord now and in turn he defers to me." The reality of mating the Second Lord of the Western Lands during the Feudal Era had just sunk home to Kagome and Inuyasha smiled at her. Not a cruel smile though, his insecurities about her leaving him were gone but he had too many hard memories of being at the mercy of someone stronger than he; to make her life harsh.

"Before we go Sesshoumaru, please can you explain...I mean...when we...when Inuyasha...Oh, You probably don't know but...Inuyasha..."

"Please Kagome, just say it."

"She wants to know why my youkai was so pure instead of being it's most basic when I marked her and sometimes since." Inuyasha said. "_If_ you know what I mean?" The two brothers exchanged meaningful glances with one another which eluded Kagome.

"Indeed, I do know what you mean, but I can only speculate with what Midoriko said. You may be better off asking the older miko Kaede." Kagome shook her head, and said that she would rather _he_ gave them _his_ idea which she could confirm with Kaede. Sesshoumaru had been there at the time with them and with Midoriko. Sesshoumaru sighed, he did not want to be the one to burst his little brother's bubble; but it had to be done he supposed, to keep Inuyasha safe.

"Midoriko was correct Inuyasha, nothing has changed, if you were in danger and transformed without Tetsusaiga by your side, you would still be the youkai that endangers all you love, losing yourself to the bloodlust and mindless rage." Sesshoumaru tried to ignore the crestfallen hanyou as he continued. "I believe the reason you found yourself as you did, in the form you would obviously prefer is because you were physically joined with a strong Miko who's love for you alone has a purifying effect.

"Your actual 'connection' is the key; she was not trying to purify your youkai, but the energy is naturally a part of her and when you mate; Kagome is protecting you with her own pure aura. As I understand it she was holding you when it happened the first time?" Kagome nodded confirming his thought. "I am sorry little brother." Inuyasha turned round his arms folded across his chest and his head held high. Only his voice betrayed him a little.

"Feh! So what, it's no big deal, if I transform at anytime I just have to get hold of Kagome quick and..."

"Don't you finish that thought if you ever want any of _that_ ever again, boy." Kagome was brick red. Sesshoumaru was amused again.

"Surely; as a good mate you would accomodate your mate's needs Miko?" Kagome could only splutter as the two brother looked at her with identical smirks on their faces.

"Men!" she said loudly and stormed off into the next room smiling; between them, she and Sesshoumaru had lifted Inuyasha's drooping spirits. Together they left the suite and walked up the corridor to the main rooms of the Palace. They were welcomed by a little red blob hurling himself at Kagome, catching him she swung him to absorb his momentum and noted that Shippou was getting bigger.

"I missed you Kagome, I missed you as well Inuyasha."

"We missed you as well Shippou, didn't we Inuyasha?"

"Keh! yeah...yeah we did Shippou, we missed you too." Shippou looked suspiciously at the innocent expression on Inuyasha's face, but he didn't hear the hanyou say to his brother, that it was a good miss; not having him around for a while. Sesshoumaru smiled at him in total understanding much as he would do with Rin, but had never had the opportunity with his brother. He couldn't miss the brilliant smile he got in return and his eyes prickled; watering suddenly.

Inuyasha may never consciously bring the past up again, but when such a simple pleasure as seeing his elder brother smile at him lit up the younger one's face; it still managed to make Sesshoumaru suffer a well deserved rebuke. While Kagome was being distracted by Shippou, Inuyasha took the opportunity to speak with Sesshoumaru privately. He pushed his head gently under his sibling's chin asking for his attention.

"Yes, my brother?"

"Thank you for keeping us safe and for helping with the marking, it would have made a messier job if I'd had to cut myself." Inuyasha was blushing.

"I tried to be discreet and not interfere at an obviously private time for you, but I had to be certain that there would be no danger."

"I know; I understand... Sessh?" Sessshoumaru took notice of the ears which were now flat on his brother's head again.

"Yes." He answered, but he didn't think he would like the way the questioning was going to go. He could always read his little brother and the natural progression his mind was taking didn't bode well.

"If things had gone wrong... well I mean, if Kagome had been in danger. What would you have done? Would you have killed me?" Inuyasha was aware of the, by now, familiar hand scratching the base of his ears again trying to raise them. He also knew that Sesshoumaru did this without realising it, when he was going to say or do something that would have the effect of upsetting one or the other of them. The silence stretched for ever it seemed; though no more than a few seconds really passed.

"No, Inuyasha. I would not have needed to be that drastic. I would have been able to overpower you, even when you would have been at your most vulnerable and therefore most dangerous. I am stronger than you by far and I would have had my fangs at your throat quicker than you could move to stop me. You would then have submitted to the pack mark. Even in the most animalistic state, your youkai would recognise family as it will always now recognise Kagome who bears your own mark."

"You could have done that at _anytime_?" The question was softly spoken, but with sadness.

"Yes, I know that when father asked me if I had anything to protect and I answered him 'no', that he was disappointed in the answer but not surprised. He knew he would not survive and he wanted me to mark you and I failed him as I failed you." Inuyasha didn't say anything to this and Sesshoumaru felt him pull away. "Don't withdraw from me Inuyasha, not again." Inuyasha heard the plea and remembered his own promise to his brother.

"Feh! it's just as well it worked out for the better anyway, I can't imagine having to make an appointment with _you_ each time I wanted to make love to Kagome."

"Quite!" Peace was restored, and as Sesshoumaru breathed a sigh of relief at this; he felt Inuyasha nuzzle under his chin and he gave a reassuring growl in response.

Kagome had seen that there was something going on again between the brothers; she could sense the tension, but she couldn't get involved and was as relieved as everyone else when things ended peacefully. Shippou jumped down from Kagome's arms and leapt into Inuyasha's. Catching the kit easily, Inuyasha gave him a hug as well belying all the harsher sounding things he'd said previously. However he had a few words of caution for the kitsune.

"Shippou, I'm gonna be your papa now and Kagome your mama. But that means you will have to listen to _me_ as well as Mama and do as your told, cos we need you to be a good boy and a good example to any other pups that we may have. Do you understand?"

"Yes Inuyasha, you mean I might be a big brother?"

"Well not yet, not for a little while, would you like it Shippou? I mean it, you will have to treated the same as our own. You've got away with a lot and that will have to change. You must make your mind up now." Shippou nodded; it would be his dream come true and he already knew that his life would be different, but he also knew that he wanted the security of a family that cared for him, even though it meant discipline.

"I'd like to be a big brother Inuyasha; I was kinda lonely without any litter mates. It'd be fun having little ones to help look after, hurry up and start will you?" Then he ran off with Kagome in hot pursuit. Sesshoumaru had turned to look after them, his face a mask but his eyes were sad and Inuyasha could feel his aura had become depressed.

"Strange how the most innocent of comments can start a train of unhappy thoughts Inuyasha. We both missed out because of my jealousy and you could quite easily be dead by my hand now or at the least due to my negligence."

"Pack it in Sessh; for goodness sake. I'm not dead so just drop it; besides you are making up for everything now and I couldn't be happier. Honest, I always knew you'd be a great older brother when you'd give yourself the chance." Sesshoumaru didn't look at Inuyasha but turned his head away and suddenly Inuyasha was at his side. "Oh, _don't_ get all slushy on me Sessh; please, come on." He whined and Sesshoumaru managed a chuckle, then wiping his eyes he led Inuyasha after Kagome to where all the other's were waiting.

It was a daunting prospect to enter the room where all their family and friends were waiting. They were waiting for the couple to join them all for dinner and the newly mated pair felt very conspicuous. They were both very red in the face, but as Mama Higurashi noted with happiness; Inuyasha held his head high and proud while her daughter was brimming over with joy. Souta and Rin came rushing up to them talking all at once; Souta was hanging of Inuyasha's arm and was telling him how great it was that Inuyasha was now his real brother. Miroku was biding his time.

Kouga also approached and this time, instead of grabbing Kagome's hands he asked if he could greet and congratulate her, once all the women let her go. Inuyasha just 'Feh!'d' and said he'd be watching. Kouga laughed and said:

"Who is the smug one now, _Little_ Mutt?" Good, Kouga thought; he was still very teaseable as Inuyasha started to growl. He wasn't ready to give up on all the verbal sparring with his old partner quite yet. While all this was going on the girls were all over Kagome. Sango and Rin were hugging her and Kaede was watching her closely, pleased to see the genuine happiness in both Kagome and Inuyasha. They deserved it after all they had been through.

Mama too was watching and she saw the close bond that she had seen in the beginning, had grown immensly and she was relieved. Everything had gone fine for them. She had not been worried as she had already been assured, literally just before she left; that her daughter would be safe during the marking. All that mattered to her was the warm and loving glances the couple had for each other.

All that Rin cared about was that her beloved Lord Sesshoumaru was now happy. His brother had come back and although she hadn't been there when he'd left; she knew that her lord had been made miserable and that he'd locked himself away in his room. She knew _every_ mood of her protector and could read his face _much_ more than he realised. He had been her study for the last three years and he would have been shocked to know the depth of her love for him.

She had no name for it but he was her world and her life. She was not happy if he was not there and she had felt totally bereft when he denied her access to his presence on that dreadful day. But now everything was O.K. in their lives; creeping up to him and waiting for him to notice her, she noticed he'd been sad again; but that it had now passed. She smiled her best smile when he looked to her:

"Rin?"

"I don't have to stop them being naughty now do I My Lord? Unless of course you want me to." Her grin turned wicked and he couldn't help but respond in kind.

"No Rin, they are not naughty now if they are alone together; but I am certain that they would really appreciate your's and Shippou's company if they go for a walk sometimes." He grinned back at her and everything was right once again in Rin and Sesshoumaru's world.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 Presents

The next two days past in a whirl of activity for the newly mated couple. Everywhere they went they heard congratulations and well wishes which did a lot to boost the confidence of the shy hanyou; once he realised that the greetings were for him as well as Kagome. He also didn't hear any dreaded words such as 'whore' directed at her, even when they went to the nearest village to look around and shop. Everyone in the local area had heard of the mating between them and would have seen all the guests arriving.

The local shopkeepers' trade had increased since the downfall of the dark hanyou as travel increased and with all the guests and their servants; life had been good for a few weeks. The announcement that Inuyasha was also a lord had certainly helped along with the knowledge that any shop he patronised would gain prestige. This was all lost on the couple however, they were just browsing and enjoying the last of the free time that they would have for a little while.

When they came back from Kagome's era, Inuyasha would have plenty of work to do; in fact he was looking forward to it. He would have family and friends to help him; something he had given up hoping for long before the Shikon came into his life. They bought some little gifts for their immediate friends and for her family; Inuyasha spending a long time trying to find something special for Sesshoumaru.

It was not easy, the Great Lord was a man of taste and Inuyasha didn't yet know what all of them were. He did know that his brother liked beautiful things however and he saw something that he himself would have liked. He was told that it was imported by the vendor. It was a matching pair of mahogany bowls; shallow and wide with an inlaid close fitting lid. The bowls had small stars and moons carved into them; a theme that was picked up on the lid in brass inlay. The shopkeeper said the bowls would support small candles or could be used for sweetmeats.

They took the majority of Inuyasha's money, all of it when he filled them both with some treats he knew that Rin liked. He knew that Sesshoumaru liked them as well as he'd heard Rin lament that her Lord had eaten the last of her treat only that morning. They got back to the Palace, creeping round the back to the entrance nearest to their rooms. They put their spoils down on the bed and wrapped them in silk squares and ribbons.

Inuyasha wrapped his bowls separately but identically and slipped one into Kagome's backpack. She saw him but sniggered to herself; she knew that he too liked the bowls and although they were symbolically more appropriate for Sesshoumaru; he also wanted one full of sweets. Their presents would be given out this afternoon just before they travelled back through time. They were due to be gone a full week and then come back to start their new life centered in the Western Palace.

The gifts were well received; silks for the wedding for Sango and Miroku, a warm fur for Kaede, some sweets and a doll for Rin and a new outfit for Shippou made of the fire rat. For Grandpa there were some real sutras that Miroku had given to Kagome for him, as long as he didn't throw them at Inuyasha as they would be wasted. They were to seal artifacts only.

For Mama there were some new combs and a little shell with lip colour. This last one was a memory especially for Inuyasha and Mama, who knew from Kagome the real significance of the gift vowed to treasure it. Souta was given a small sword from Totousai made from one of Inuyasha's fangs which matched one he had already had made for Kagome on the understanding that it would be for ceremonial use only. Although as Inuyasha said to him in an aside, you can never be too sure; the blade would be very strong and special if he ever needed it!

Sesshoumaru was speechless over his present, he recognised the quality of the gift and also the thought that was behind it; noting the motif with moons that matched his own crescent. Inuyasha had never given him a present before; apart from some pictures he had drawn when he was a tiny pup and it meant a lot to him. He grabbed his brother in a nuggie and kissed his forehead, thanking him and telling him that he would forever treasure the gift.

It was time to leave; Shippou was staying at the Palace and Sango and Kaede would travel back slowly on Kirara with Miroku. Sesshoumaru would go with the others as Mama and Souta rode Ah-Un and Inuyasha carried Kagome. Then he would then take back the dragon to the Western Palace. On the way back there was excited chat about getting home, Mama however said there were a lot of things that she would miss about this time and that if she could choose and had no ties, she would live here out of preference.

Kagome and Souta were looking forward to doing things with Inuyasha in the modern times. She wanted to go out with her friends and show him off, she wanted to go skating, dancing and out to restaurants and something called the pictures and carnival. Souta couldn't stop talking about all the things he and Inuyasha could do now that he was his real brother. Play on the games consuls, go swimming and to the arcade. He was sure that it was more fun to have a big brother than a big sister.

"Oy! Don't I get a say in all this planning?"

"No." Was the chorused reply and they all laughed.

"Children, children." Mama gently scolded "Enough now, we have to get home first and I expect Grandpa will have a few things to say as well." They all laughed again.

Sesshoumaru was flying slightly over the group and could hear all the joking and fun. His old problem was threatening to rise again; the jealousy that he vowed to keep a tight grip on was surfacing.

As far as he could see it was obvious that Inuyasha belonged in this family and had a well earned place where he was a son and a brother. Sesshoumaru felt fear that Inuyasha would rather have that, than an older brother who was sometimes hard to please and quick to mock. He scoffed at his fear, well, if that was what his bratty hanyou brother wanted; Sesshoumaru would not stand in his way. He did not need the halfbreed who was whiny and such a cry baby half the time. He had _never _needed him and he didn't see why he should have to start now.

He felt the _puppy_ stare at him, Inuyasha had felt the change in his brother's emotion and didn't like it; it made him nervous and then when he saw the sneer on Sesshoumaru's face, his own face fell. Feeling lost, Inuyasha turned away and refused to look at him anymore. Sesshoumaru however was no longer the child; he was a maturing, wise adult and as such, his mind went over all the things that had happened.

Feeling angry with himself for his lack of self control and causing Inuyasha any more pain, Sesshoumaru felt sickened and he hated the fact that he had reduced himself to the level of a spoilt brat again by calling Inuyasha names even in the privacy of his own mind. It would serve him right if his little brother _did _decide to stay in the future leaving him for 500 years. After all that the boy had gone through in his life; he needed security not uncertainty.

When they reached the well, all was peaceful and once again Sesshoumaru's face was serene and beautiful. He was back to his most gracious self and actually invited Mama back anytime she felt like visiting. He kissed Kagome's hand and embraced his brother pretending he could not feel the edgy stiffness in his younger sibling's body.

He wanted to assure himself that Inuyasha would come back but he didn't know how to ask, so he just watched them jump and vanish down the well and looking as though he didn't care.

Inuyasha started to feel angry at the superior brother he had left behind, but there was no time to dwell on all the things he would like to do to him to cause physical suffering as Grandpa was waiting for them all. He was overjoyed to see them all safe and sound as his imagination had been working overtime and he had thought they would all have been disemboweled at the very least. Later in the early evening Kagome's friends came round to see her.

They had been a bit surprised when they heard that she was married; but they all wished the couple well. Finally they had given up that Hojo would stand a chance with Kagome and privately two of them hoped that she would not live to regret her choice. Ayumi could tell however that the two were well suited to one another and ever the optimist felt that their's would be a 'happily ever after' marriage.

By the time that the day had ended and goodnights had been said, Grandpa was begrudgingly reconciled to Inuyasha actually sharing a bed with his beloved Granddaughter. In the privacy of _their_ bedroom at last, Kagome told Inuyasha to spill the beans. She knew that he was tense and angry and could speculate that it would have had something to do with his brother.

"Come outside to Goshinboku Kagome with me please." _'Oh dear,' _she thought, _'Goshinboku is where Inuyasha goes when he is really troubled.'_

"Of course." The next thing she knew was that she was up in the tree with Inuyasha and his silk wrapped present which he had been holding when she started to ask him his problem. They sat for a long time while he thought and she was patient. Kagome had learned a lot about her hanyou over the years and one thing was that he couldn't be forced to speak.

She had almost given up when a voice spoke in the still of the night, but it wasn't either of them.

"He has upset you again Inuyasha hasn't he? I remember when you left and came here from your mating."

"Feh! I don't think you really want me anywhere. You don't want me to stay here with you and he can't wait for me to go." Kagome was looking around desparately, who was Inuyasha talking to so familiarly. She could see nobody, nor could she feel anyone.

"Inuyasha, he is still prone to bouts of jealousy and to protect himself; he hits out. He really is not so different to you, you used to hit out at Kagome a lot in self protection."

"Why was he jealous, he had no reason; his face scared me. I think he hates me again." Kagome had now worked out who the voice belonged to but she kept silent.

"I promise that he does not... I heard you all laughing and I was afraid that you would wish to stay where you were appreciated; so to protect my own heart, I nearly pushed you away. He knows that and is worried that you will stay here."

"My time is not here, not now; although I still...?"

"I am sorry my 'Little Brother Pup', it cannot be. He does need you; he cannot express himself as you can, but he is just as passionate as you. However he has always learnt to hide and control it, deny it even. I even speak of him as if he were someone different to me, and in a sense he is; my younger self is still quite insecure." Changing the painful subject Inuyasha said:

"I got you a present." Then he held out the silk wrapped parcel and the youkai jumped down to the branch that the pair were on. Seeing the stranger from the shrine, things suddenly made a lot of sense to Kagome. Sesshoumaru took off his illusion and became familiar to them both, although he still wore the dark suit which made his silver hair stand out shining in the moonlight.

"A present pup? There was no need, but thank-you." He unwrapped the gift recognising the silk wrap instantly as he recognised the present. He turned it over in his hands, feeling the beauty of the wood and the inlay, smiling at the sweets inside. "Now I have the pair; how very thoughtful Inuyasha. I haven't had these sweets in such a long time either and I did _so_ enjoy them."

"Do you still have the other? I thought you might have gone back and smashed it." Sesshoumaru sighed and once again tried to reassure his so much younger brother. He petted his ears and let Inuyasha lean in to the caress for far longer than he had meant to. It really would not do to have too much contact with his child brother; it was far too tempting to take him under his wing and protect him. But Inuyasha had to grow and had more tasks to perform yet and besides he was _not_ his pup, though if he needed care it would be given him regardless.

"That bowl has been one of my most prized possessions Inuyasha, ever since you gave it to me. It has been in constant use all these years and is also one of my _mates_ favourite things. She will be just as thrilled as I to have the pair, not to mention the sweets."

"Feh!"

"Inuyasha, I still carry the silk you wrapped the first one in; although it is somewhat faded now." True to his word, Sesshoumaru brought it out from his inner pocket where he had always kept a few treasures. "Remember; you did promise each other to talk things through if there was a problem before you would decide to stay in your future. We did need to talk. Promise me Inuyasha?"

"I promise." With a final caress to Inuyasha's head and a goodbye to Kagome, he was gone and Inuyasha had a lot of questions to answer from Kagome. These were answered far into the night. Kagome could understand all the precautions that Sesshoumaru found neccessary; she had seen for herself how much Inuyasha was half wishing to stay with his brother here. Sesshoumaru of the future was an attractive alternative to the brother in the past, but he had to reach this by living and growing; he did not just happen and Inuyasha was integral to that growth.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 Jealousy

A/N.

I would like to say a big Thank You to all my reviewers so far; especially InuGoddess715 and Avelyn Lauren who have been with me all the way on this story. Also thank you to my daughter Verity for helping me with the punctuation. Reviews mean such a lot to all of us who write, so thank you once again.

Story cont.

To Inuyasha and Kagome's surprise when they emerged for breakfast in the morning; Mama had three guests. True, they had come down late for breakfast and it was really mid morning but that did not excuse the smirking faces of the two younger guests. Inuyasha scowled at them making them grin all the more. Kagome was fascinated and enthralled; she could recognise Sesshoumaru even though he was concealed, but the other two?

"Kagome, Inuyasha; I would like to introduce my younger children to you, I will not give you their names; at least not yet. These are my younger son and daughter, they are twins and are just a couple of years older than Inuyasha." The older Sesshoumaru could still be smug, Mama noticed. They were beautiful to look at, both with their father's elegance although it was impossible to see their true appearance because of their concealers. But they bore an uncanny resemblance to the human Inuyasha as Kagome was quick to notice.

The reason for this unexpected meeting was given by Sesshoumaru; he had remembered all the things that this family wanted to do, now that Inuyasha was a genuine member. From having observed the boy since he had been coming through the well, he knew how awkward Inuyasha felt when he had to cover his ears and he was not comfortable in tight modern clothing. He remembered how at times Inuyasha felt that even Kagome didn't wish to be seen with him because he looked so different. Now he had decided to take a risk for his 'little brother pup'.

"I have a concealment for you too Inuyasha. It can fit your ear and will vanish under the spell. You will not need to look any different to anyone else if you wish to go out in this time. But it _must_ be left here, you must not take it through the well; is that clear Inuyasha?"

"Feh! I'm not daft." Inuyasha put on the earring and vanished, in his place was human Inuyasha; in modern clothes.

"Heh! You look just like us now, we can all go out together. I know some great places where they wouldn't let the old man in." The barest hint of a frown marred Sesshoumaru's features.

"Remember my son, Inuyasha is here under extraordinary circumstances; neither he nor Kagome will be part of your circle of friends." Then Sesshoumaru turned swiftly to his brother, knowing that under the spell his ears were down. Do not misunderstand my statement Inuyasha, it would be dangerous for you all to become too close. But I will not forbid some interaction as long as you all remain concealed."

"You _worry_ too much Pop."

"No, I do not my son and you will _not_ defy me on this. Remember your last unsuccessful challenge to my speed and what happened when I caught you?" The boy went quiet and sulked, _'he really was a lot like Inuyasha'_ thought Kagome.

"What did he do?" asked Inuyasha in a quiet voice to the daughter, knowing from the set of his jaw that the son would not tell him. Sesshoumaru smirked as he heard his girl say:

"Spanked him as if he were a whelp; my brother couldn't sit down for the rest of the day. It was his own fault though, he _dared_ dad. He should have known better, trust me; never get on dad's wrong side, he has a heavy hand." Hiding an ironic smile of his own Inuyasha said;

"I'll try not to, It wouldn't do for_ him_ to forget he's my brother not my dad." Inuyasha however sounded sad.

Then Mama came and lightened the atmosphere with more tea and some little cakes. She smiled and laughed at how all three young inu's looked so alike and said that as long as they were nowhere they could get in trouble, it might be nice for them to be friends. Urging Sesshoumaru not to worry too much, she was sure that his children would be sensible and not let anything slip that should be kept secret; in their own interests.

"Don't worry Sessh, I won't take advantage of them, we won't ask them anything. Pleeeease?" Sesshoumaru gave in; part of the reason he let his twins come today was to see if they would all get on; Inuyasha did need some understanding friends and ones who could keep him out of trouble in this day and age. His twins were strong and knew the situation; including how hot headed their uncle could be. They were good kids really, they could be trusted; especially his daughter who only had to look at her brother to sober him up.

"Very well, we will see how it works; but do not betray my trust my son."

"I won't dad, I never have." His son looked crestfallen and Sesshoumaru hastened to reassure him.

"I know, or I would not even have considered this. Now we must go, your mother needs me this afternoon. Remember though Inuyasha; you are never on your own here, one of us is always around, so you need not always be on guard, you can relax as well.

Mama said that they might like to go to the carnival that night; all of them and this was agreed, the twins would come for their aunt and uncle later on. They were all excited and even Sesshoumaru relaxed a bit. He would keep an eye on all of them anyway from a distance, it was the least he could do. Inuyasha needed to belong and to be normal. In just a small way, Sesshoumaru would try to give him back some of his youth.

"Till later then my _little_ uncle." said his cheeky nephew, before Inuyasha chased him down the road. When he came back with his eyes glowing and full of fun with a huge smile on his face, Sesshoumaru could not regret his decision. Watching them all depart was not as hard this time for Inuyasha, he had a plan in his head; he would consider _this_ Sesshoumaru as if he was his father and the _other_ as his brother. If he kept it to himself in his head, no one would know and what harm could it do?

Unbeknown to him, Sesshoumaru was saying the same thing, what harm could it do if he treated Inuyasha as if he were a son, the pup could certainly use the guidance of an older male. Then the answer came to him instantly; if he allowed a relationship to develop with him in this time, Inuyasha would be doubly lost when the time came for the well to close.

In sixty or seventy years Inuyasha's development would have hardly altered; he would still be very young and would not cope well with the loss of another person he loved deeply. It would be much better that the young hanyou grow up with the brother he had on the other side of the well and not confuse him on this side. So he reinforced the idea in his own mind, that he would rarely let Inuyasha see him when he was on this side of the well. It would be bad enough for him that one day he would have to lose his friends.

The week flew by and the young people had a fantastic time. The twins were great fun even if Inuyasha and the boy Kentei as he was now known often argued, they were too similar and they could have been taken for the twins, whereas Suki was much more sensible. She and Kagome got on like a house on fire; giggling and driving the boys mad. Often Souta was included in the excursions which he enjoyed, and Mama was pleased knowing that her children were all safe.

Only Sesshoumaru knew that Inuyasha would often search for him in all the places they visited; he watched as Inuyasha would lag behind and let his golden gaze sweep around only to be disappointed, he knew the ears drooped until one of the others would call to him even if he could not see them and he felt pain at the sadness of the pup, _his_ pup. He knew that Inuyasha wanted his approval and he had it but he couldn't go back on his decision. It was for the best; for both of them.

The end of the week came and with it, the farewells of their new friends, their niece and nephew. Inuyasha looked round surruptitiously and waited, stalling as long as he could; not seeing the worried and sympathetic eyes of Suki who knew that her father was hiding, watching them go. She; more than either of the boys, could understand the dilemma that had to be averted if at all possible.

With a deep sigh of longing that he hurriedly swallowed, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped down the well. When they had gone, Sesshoumaru let out a deep sigh of his own, he knew what would happen when Inuyasha got back to the Palace but he could not change the course of the past. It had to be lived and endured. Suki put her hand in his and tried to encourage him.

"Never mind Papa, you know it'll be alright in the end."

Back in the past, Inuyasha and Kagome stopped by to see Kaede and to thank her for making the effort to come to their feast. She chuckled and said she was only too glad to see them finally together. Miroku and Sango were also ready for their wedding and the hut was finished. Inuyasha went to find Miroku; he had promised to stay with the monk while everyone prepared Sango.

Miroku didn't look nervous to Inuyasha but he was also silent and still which was unlike him. Correctly deducing that he was almost literally scared stiff; Inuyasha just sat next to him and stayed silent too. He didn't know if he were helping as Miroku said nothing, but then he figured he couldn't be doing any harm. They sat together for a couple of hours in silence in the warm sunshine until Miroku was called.

"Wish me luck" He whispered. Inuyasha grinned.

"You don't need _luck_ monk, just show her you love her and keep your wanderings to _her_ alone. Don't forget to tell her you love her; if I can do it I'm sure you can." Strangely, that made Miroku feel much better and he went on ahead of Inuyasha to meet his bride. Sango looked perfect and her eyes were alight with happiness as she pledged herself to Miroku and he did the same. In his eyes no one could ever come close to _his_ Sango.

Inuyasha and Kagome stayed the night with Kaede before setting off to the Western Lands in the morning. As usual Kagome rode on Inuyasha's back and this was the first time in ages that they had been on their own. They made the most of it again, enjoying the freedom which likely would not last. When they reached the Western Lands, work would start in earnest.

Shippou and Rin were both there to greet them home and there was a lot of bustle from the children demanding to know about their week away, They were told that there would be stories after dinner and when Inuyasha and Kagome were washed and refreshed from the journey. Sesshoumaru watched the pair arrive and be greeted by the children but he would join them after lunch. Seeing his brother again was bringing back those unwanted thoughts that he hadn't dealt with.

Lunch was, as usual, a light but well ordered meal, no one would go hungry no matter what their preference in food. Inuyasha could tell that Sesshoumaru was still acting strange and now that he knew why; he hoped he could help the taiyoukai come to terms with his feelings. They listened as Kagome talked about the carnival and the new friends they had made, without of course going into detail.

While she was telling about all these things, Sesshoumaru called Inuyasha over to ask him to come to his study. He certainly didn't beat about the bush.

"I hope you are finished with all the frivolity now Inuyasha and are ready to do some actual work."

"Of course Sessh, I'm not _lazy_." Inuyasha forced himself not to rise to the bait; instead he swallowed and took a deep breath. But it seemed like Sesshoumaru _wanted_ a fight. Watching him with a more detached look, Inuyasha could see the sure signs and now he felt shock; his brother looked like a sulky pup in comparison to his older self.

"Well, so far I've had to do all your work and that's on top of my own." Trying to deflate the situation, Inuyasha felt in his kimono breast pocket; he'd brought a present back for Sesshoumaru and he hoped that his brother would like it. Offering the gift wrapped this time in modern paper, he watched as Sesshoumaru's eyes dropped to look at his gift.

"What are all these gifts Inuyasha? Do you intend to bribe your way into my affections?" 'Crash, the wrapped present hit the wall behind Sesshoumaru just missing his face as Inuyasha threw it and turned to walk out in one fluid motion. But he did not make the door before a hand grabbed him round his arm and he turned to stare into his brother's flashing and highly emotional eyes. Then the side of his head hit the wall as Sesshoumaru backhanded him across his face.

"Don't you dare walk out on me before you have been dismissed." It was almost a screech and Sesshoumaru was breathing heavily. In an oddly detached way, Inuyasha just stood with his head down; his fringe covering his eyes and asked for permission to go. It was granted in a small voice, Sesshoumaru _knew _he'd damaged their friendship yet again.

Inuyasha went to his rooms, the pain of his face was nothing compared with the pain in his heart. Sitting at his desk he took his pens and ink that had been a gift from his brother and started to work at his copying. The sooner he could write and read properly, the sooner he would not be a burden to Sesshoumaru. For a while he could not see the letters because his eyes blurred and until they stopped; he would not waste the paper.

He could hear Kagome playing with Shippou and Rin in the distant play room, they would be using the new crayons and colouring books. Resting his head on his hand he tried to think straight. He did know that his brother loved him, but he was now almost possessive in his jealousy. Was Sesshoumaru that insecure, the Fearsome Lord was afraid that Inuyasha would find others to be friends with rather than him?

It must have been a lonely life for Sesshoumaru as well, not having many real friends perhaps and not always being able to trust those he did have. But he was likely to drive away those he most wanted if he was not careful. Inuyasha would not stay and put himself and his little family in danger and he would have to tell Sessh this. However perhaps he could get to the bottom of the problem; if he could stay calm himself, he'd never seen his brother so out of control.

Wiping his face on his sleeve, he tried to apply himself to the lettering again. He was concentrating hard but some just wouldn't form properly when a gentle clawed hand covered his own to help him write the characters. Inuyasha didn't pull away as he might have done a little while ago but continued with his work.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry."

"I know, but this _can't_ go on Sessh; you're far too dangerous if you lose it completely. I have my family to think of. It might be better if we leave and go on our travels and just come back for visits. I promise I'll come back regularly to do my duties."

"Don't go, I'd never hurt Kagome or the cub."

"_I_ don't relish being your punching bag either."

"No, of course not, I didn't mean it that way."

Inuyasha turned to look at Sesshoumaru. There was plenty of evidence to show that he was sorry for his actions but that was fine after the event, where was his self control to stop him in the first place. Inuyasha stood to stand in front of his brother, staring him in the face calmly. Sesshoumaru put his hand up to Inuyasha's cheek where the deep red stain still lingered then he looked away in shame.

"What is the problem Sesshoumaru; don't you know that next to Kagome who is the other half of my soul, you are the one I love the most? You are certainly the one I have loved the longest. All I ever wanted was to be with you; to have a big brother I could trust and look up to; someone who loved me and could keep me safe. I thought I had found you again and I was so happy and now you are trying to drive me away. I want to help you and work with you, I got so much pleasure when you helped me with the writing. I don't _want_ to go and leave you. You're my brother."

"Forgive me and let me make amends."

"It must _never_ get this far again Sessh, you _must_ trust me or someone and tell them when you feel threatened, perhaps we can reassure you. Perhaps you need someone to be strong for _you_ sometimes. Well I'm here and so is Kagome; trust _us_." Inuyasha stroked his brother's head for a while and nodded to Kagome who had been at the door for some time. She came over and added her voice to her mate's, soothing her brother-in-law and taking him in her arms to offer comfort.

"My present; I left it..." he whimpered; a sound that nearly broke Inuyasha's heart.

"I'll fetch it for you." Inuyasha soon came back with the gift; the box was a bit battered, but the fountain pen inside was unharmed. Sesshoumaru took it greedily and hugged it to his breast as if someone wished to take it away from him.

"I didn't mean anything I said in there Inuyasha"

"It's O.K. Sessh. How about we, just us three and the kids go to that hot spring tomorrow and take a picnic, spend some time with just us together. We are _all_ family after all."

"Good idea." said Kagome and Sesshoumaru nodded, but he was smiling.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 Normality

"Kagome?

"Umm?"

"Do you mind if we stay here or would you prefer to leave?" Kagome sat up in bed to look at her mate, but his eyes were unreadable. She couldn't tell from his expression or the tone of his voice which he would want to do. But she _did _know her Inuyasha and knew he wanted to stay. He had yearned for his brother's love and for Inuyasha it was a two way deal; he would not take without giving. In fact, Inuyasha often gave without expecting any return; not that anyone would get him to admit that.

At the moment for some reason, Sesshoumaru was vulnerable and needed his brother to help balance him and reassure him that he was wanted. There was no way that Inuyasha would refuse his sibling anything he may require; unless his family of Kagome and Shippou was in danger. Then they would come first and knowing that, what could Kagome say?"

Kagome herself also had desire to stay. Sesshoumaru was their pack leader as well as her brother-in-law; he had helped them and been very kind to them all and she knew that he had shown them his true heart since making his peace with Inuyasha. Now _he_ was the one in trouble and she loved the taiyoukai enough herself to want to help him.

"We should stay Inuyasha, Your brother is hurting but I _really_ don't want him to fight you anymore; that 'casual' slap bruised your face and I know it was painful."

"Feh! It was nothing, he damaged his own pride far more than he did me." _'You may have not hurt as much _physically,_ but you hurt inside and I will not have anyone_ _destroy your soul my love.' _she thought sternly. But she said:

"Well, we should do what we can for him; don't you think?" Inuyasha smiled at his very understanding mate and pulled her into his arms, kissing her and finding that her taste was not enough; he proceeded to enjoy the rest. She was more delicious than the thought of the picnic lunch later and judging from her responses; so was he. Apparantly they were both hungry.

Down for breakfast later, they found Rin and Shippou ready and waiting so they joined them; chatting away and waiting to start breakfast until His Lordship arrived. He was later than usual and he seemed in need of sleep; his eyes looked haunted, but he greeted them all as normal apologising for having kept them waiting. Breakfast was a little strained for the adults but the children were a welcome distraction. They already knew about the picnic and the hot springs and had everything packed.

Agreeing to meet in the courtyard in half an hour, everyone went to get ready. Sesshoumaru had some blankets, Kagome carried towels and Inuyasha had the food. That left the children to carry all the toys they could think of that would be good in water and to play with on the grass. All the time Kagome had been trying to think about what had changed to bring out the jealous child in Sesshoumaru when he had been such a mature and sensible; even wise person all the time before.

Then it was as if a light clicked on in her head and she called softly to Inuyasha.

"I think I know what has happened with your brother."

"Keh! Go on then."

"I think that once he realised that he didn't hate you, he has been trying to help you and gain your trust and your love. You were willing to let him and wanted his help, even when you had difficulties between you, you have come together to solve them. I think he likes being the one you need in that way. But when we were talking about our life on the other side, he thinks you don't need him anymore and he is scared that you can now do without him because you have other friends.

"He is lonely Inuyasha and he hasn't known it until you two became friends; now he thinks he is going to lose you again and he will be on his own again just when he found you. He is by nature possessive like you and I should think, passionate under that mask he wears. He is lashing out at you because he loves you, but he doesn't like himself for doing it."

"What can I do?"

"I don't know but try to keep calm; reassure him that you will always need your big brother and that no one will replace him however often it takes. Let him know you love him. He is feeling very insecure." Inuyasha nodded; it made sense to him, some of what Kagome said echoed what he himself had thought almost instinctively the day before. It would take patience on his part, something he was not known for; but this was why he had wanted a brother wasn't it? Brothers were to be there for one another and this time Sesshy needed him.

They all reached the courtyard and set of at a leisurely pace towards the woodland that led to their designated spot for the day. Once there the rugs were set out and the children jumped into the water bringing out their water toys mainly made of a light balsa wood that floated. It didn't take long for Kagome to join them in the spring and that just left the boys. Sesshoumaru however did not 'do' water play and Inuyasha was not leaving him out.

"I do not _need _a babysitter Inuyasha, go and join the others. I am quite happy sitting here."

"Why not come in Sessh; let your hair down a little?" This made Inuyasha smile considering that they each wore their long hair down anyway, but Sesshoumaru understood the meaning.

"I have certain standards that I have to be seen to maintain Inuyasha; if any enemy were to see me in a state of play, it would be disasterous. I cannot afford to be seen as weak." Inuyasha sighed for his brother, he knew it would do no good to say that there was no one watching him at the moment because Sessh would just say spies are not meant to be seen. A different tack then and he thought he knew just the one.

"Sessh was father really the most powerful youkai or is that just a bit of exaggeration?"

"He really was until the day he died, yes."

"My point then, no one thought he was weak when he played with you did they? And I know he played with you a lot because I have been talking about it with lots of people. They all say how proud he was of you and how much he loved you; it was common knowledge. There are many servants and a lot of the nobles who have been here who remember you both."

What could Sesshoumaru say, he hadn't been off his guard for years; certainly not since he picked up his father's mantle. A heavy responsibility which he took seriously never wanting to let his father down; the West would not be lessened while _he_ was in charge.

"Come on Sessh, you're _my brother_ and I want you to come and play; you'll please us all, especially Rin. Learn to play again with me, we didn't really have the chance as pups." Then some instinct made Inuyasha go to his brother and able to scent out Sesshoumaru's pack mark given him by his father; he licked it in the same way his brother had done for him. Sesshoumaru gasped, no one had done that since his father and he hadn't known that another pack member could affect the Alpha's mark.

Clearly he was wrong, even the Alpha could benefit from reassurance from his pack. Inuyasha vaguely remembered Ginta and Hakakku doing that to Kouga although he hadn't understood it at the time and just dismissed the action as something that 'wimpy wolves' did; promptly forgetting about it until now. Sessshoumaru's eyes were shining with new light, the haunted expression had gone and he felt safe.

He obviously knew that he could _give_ that assurance himself but had not realised that he could also _receive_ it. It was a wonderful feeling of acceptance. His eyes met the smiling golden ones of his little brother and he smiled back in return. Then because he could do everything in the blink of an eye, the next thing Inuyasha knew was that Sesshoumaru was calling to him from the middle of the spring and telling him not to be afraid, the water would not hurt him. Inuyasha accepted the implied challenge and almost as fast as his brother, changed and jumped in.

Sesshoumaru's tension gradually eased as he watched over the children, _'all four of them'_ he said to himself with a hidden snigger: but he had to admit he was feeling more relaxed and the spring was as good a way as any of taking a bath he supposed. He was basking in the warm sunlight and therefore did not see the huge wave coming in his direction.

The unnatural wave caught him full on, taking him completely by surprise; he actually let out a 'yip' which made Inuyasha fall about laughing and fell backwards in the water making him look like a drowned pup when he came up. Resurfacing he glared at his brother and started to stalk him with a look that promised retribution; not that Inuyasha was really worried, his brother's aura was not dangerous. Inuyasha held his hands out in front of himself, shaking his head;

"Not me Sessh; not guilty of that one." He had to laugh again as the Great Lord of the West was soaked once more; this time from behind. Sesshoumaru spun round very fast even in the water and pounced on the little girl who had her hands over her mouth giggling; her eyes bright with love and laughter for her lord. She pushed the float she had used in Shippou's direction as Sesshoumaru picked her up and told her to run.

Run she did, running and ducking and weaving as Sesshoumaru gave chase. Soon they were all in the game; Kagome and the picnic were 'home', but the two adult youkai were too quick for the children; never letting them get to her. Kagome was amazed at the sight, they were both so beautiful in their movements, their speed and grace; they had the lot, including faces that were at the moment totally predatory. Yet neither of the children were scared at all; they were just excited and squealing.

The chase ended with both Shippou and Rin caught and tipped back into the spring, while the two bigger boys came to Kagome wanting some food. They were both relaxed and grinning having thoroughly enjoyed their play. Soon the children were also sitting down and enjoying the food and after a rest, they were off again with their bats and balls and various other toys to play away the afternoon.

"I have greatly enjoyed today and I thank you for your company Kagome, Inuyasha."

"Family outings are fun aren't they Sesshoumaru? This is now _our_ spot and when we come here it will be to forget the workload and the law will be to relax." Kagome smiled.

"Feh! It's nice to have a treat now and then, whaddya say Sessh?"

"I would like to be included again." Kagome heard an almost wistful sound to his request and she could not ignore it. She scooted up to him and pushed her head under his chin and licked his mark just as she had seen Inuyasha do earlier.

"We are a pack, we are family and we belong to each other Sesshoumaru; you have us and we have you. That is how families should be, making one another happy and even strong independent Taiyoukai need to be happy to function properly. We have all this now and we are _not _going to lose it again through silly avoidable behaviour. We need each other Sesshoumaru, so you'd better believe it, you _will_ come here again with us and you _will_ relax and play even if I have to drag you here by your pretty pointed ears."

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stared at her, they could almost see her miko powers glowing again. Inuyasha backed away and whispered to his brother.

"Scary female."

"Indeed, bitches can be like this, my mother had the same force with her opinions and my father had to listen when it came to the household. In fact your mother did the same when she spoke to me as she carried you away. You do not argue with a bitch over the children or how she sees things, if you are wise." But it had the desired effect; Sesshoumaru felt warm, comforted and wanted. He too was family and he now understood Inuyasha's need for the same acceptance.

As the shadows lengthened, they gathered up their belongings and walked back to the Palace in time for the evening meal. There was a new harmony between them all and the atmosphere at dinner was much more congenial than at breakfast. Even the servants noticed a difference in their Lord and his relations. Some of the older ones smiled; perhaps the Palace would return to it's former glory of being the centre of activity when anything of import was going on in the Youkai world wether political or recreational.

"Today has been a holiday Inuyasha but tomorrow we really do need to get down to work."

"Feh! I agree, I have plans but I will still need you to help me, can you take the time?

"That was my meaning Inuyasha, of course I shall be there to assist."

The next day found Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru making plans and for the hanyou to practice his letters and reading. Watching the way that his little brother concentrated so hard on his work made Sesshoumaru proud of him; Inuyasha was no slacker, he put his heart and soul into the work he was given. Peeping over his shoulder later, Sesshoumaru was amazed at how much the boy had accomplished, he was also aware of the unconscious flinch he made when Sesshoumaru came behind him.

"You always study this hard Inuyasha?"

"I hate not knowing things and I have always tried to work hard. I hate it that even little kids can read better than me" Inuyasha did not look up, he was proud and did not like the feeling that someone might just might pity him. He was determined to learn and not be dependent for knowledge on others; hell, even Shippou could read better than Inuyasha.

"Will you accompany me to the kitchens Inuyasha, I have some justice to attend to. I shall explain on the way."

"O.K. I don't mind."

"I hope you are not squeamish or sensitive; I demand retribution for disobedience against my person."

"Feh! Do as you like as long as it's justice and swift." Sesshoumaru nodded and led his brother towards the kitchens instructing him to stay out of sight until he was called. Ever curious, Inuyasha did as he was asked; learning that Sessshoumaru had had all the staff gathered to the kitchens.

"I have gathered you here for a purpose. Firstly I wish to ask whether any of my staff are here under duress or are you all content in your employment. Feel free to answer without fear of reprisal." An old Badger youkai came forward.

"I think I can reassure your Lordship that all are happy to work for you, you are fair and just. You ask for our best and you pay us well, many of us have been with your Lordship since your father's time. We know where we stand with you, have we displeased you at all?"

"Before I answer that, I also wish to know whether you are taken care of properly or do you find yourselves of no further use if you become ill and are you discarded?"

"My Lord, forgive me but you know this is not so, as does everyone; we always have a queue of names of those wishing to join your staff."

"None of you therefore has reason to be dissatisfied with your job then?" There was a chorus of 'no' and everyone shook their heads.

"I have made enquiries, as it came to my notice that someone was not happy with a job they were given and instead of requesting a change in the occupation; used his position to abuse his authority, to go directly against my orders and to take delight in the physical and mental torture of a child. This behaviour he then charged to my order so that no one would question his actions; leaving the child vulnerable and in despair; completely at his mercy."

Sesshoumaru looked around at his staff, there were horrified looks on many faces; disbelief that anyone of them could have done such a thing, and there was a lot of subdued anger especially from the females.

"I need to know what you think I should do about this, how this being should be punished. I know what I wish to do but I think you should have a say; he is one of your number, perhaps you think that there are extenuating circumstances?" The youkai present were murmering and although Sesshoumaru could hear most of what was said, he waited on the Badger, a trusted servant of hundreds of years.

"He is no member of this staff anymore my Lord, there is no loyalty among us for a traitor especially one who has done such foul deeds. As far as we are concerned he should be banished or executed _whoever_ he is. My Lord we would ask where the child is that they can be taken care of; there are several of the women here who have nursed their own and would take good care of the child. We are presuming it is not Lady Rin or the Kitsune."

"It is neither. Do you say that you would be willing to care for the child? I would only think it fair to warn you he is a hanyou." Everyone looked around before one of the females; a Cat youkai came forward to say.

"A child is a child my Lord; bring him to us, we will take care of him for you."

"It is too late to look after him now..." Before he had finished what he wanted to say, there were some wails from the females of the staff, one saying that whoever the guilty party was, they deserved death, not banishment. Sesshoumaru held up his hand for silence, which he gained instantly.

"You misunderstand, the child is not dead. Is there any among you who admit to this cruelty or wishes to speak on their behalf? I understand that some of my own previous behaviour was to my discredit making it difficult to approach myself. This is amended, if anyone has anything to say please come forward and speak as I said before without fear of reprisal." There was more hum as they spoke among themselves then the Badger spoke,

"Is all verified my Lord, the child suffered as you've said, and your orders were enhanced by whoever to allow this?"

"Yes, the pup was beaten severely on a daily basis and told that this was on my direct orders; then he was frightened into not saying anything for fear of my harming his mother."

"Then we all agree; he has no friends here and no one to speak for him."

"Who will admit to this deed?" No one came forward, "So you are a coward who can intimidate small children; but not defend yourself? Come out Weasel, let my brother pass sentence." Suddenly there was a space all round the weasel who was shaking at first but then he looked up at Inuyasha who had now come into the kitchen. His look was of total _hate_ at his former pupil.

"Do you have anything to say Weasel; do you deny anything that has been said?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"I deny nothing; he was a jumped up hanyou whose mother had you over a barrel because of your father's blood running in the brat's veins. Giving him any education was beneath me, so I taught him his place; the more he tried to learn, the harder I hit him. He should have had more, but he needed time to heal. Don't ask me to be sorry, you were weak Sire; you should have killed him."

The weasel could feel the wave of hostility hit him in an almost physical way from the people he had been working with for years, let alone the extreme anger of the Youkai Lord before him. He could also feel the sadness emanating from the despised hanyou he had tried his best to crush in the year that he had him under his tutorage.

"Look at the pathetic creature, he pollutes and weakens your bloodline; how can you bear to look at him, let alone make him the Second Lord." By now Sesshoumaru was seething but his outward demeaner was dangerously calm and icy.

"This child has fought and defeated Naraku, and proved his strength and worth to hundreds of beings all stronger than you; he is feared for his strength. You have no right to judge. Our father's blood runs true in my brother and I will now let _him_ choose your fate. Inuyasha?"

His brother walked forward at the mention of his name and turned watery but strong golden eyes to him.

"For what he did to me I would banish him; but he sullied your name and position, he abused and was a traitor to your authority making me misunderstand you for years. That is answerable by death. That is his sentence." No sooner said, than it was done; Sesshoumaru decapitated the weasel with a flick of his whip.

"I am sorry for the mess, but the carcass should be burned." Sesshoumaru turned to go, inviting his brother to leave ahead of him; when the Badger asked to speak. Given permission, he came to Inuyasha:

"My Lord, no one here knew of the weasel's treatment of you when you were a pup, but we are very sorry for the things you suffered, the rest of us are not as he."

Inuyasha nodded and said 'Thanks', but he wanted out of there; the entire episode was one he wished to forget.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 Hanyou

From the execution in the kitchens onwards, the life in the Palace took back it's more ordered way. The weasel was not missed and his job vacancy filled immediately, it was as if he had never been except for the memories of a young hanyou who crushed them ruthlessly to the bottom of his mind. Inuyasha kept up with diligence his learning and as he was far from stupid and could apply himself when required; his education came on in leaps and bounds.

He and Kagome took weekly visits to all the villages and towns nearby, sometimes accompanied by Sesshoumaru, Rin and Shippou. Their aim was to become a familiar sight at the markets and fairs so that the villagers and local youkai would come to know and hopefully trust them. Kagome was a great help, as a Miko and one who had trained her medicinal skills with Kaede; she, like Kikyou before her was able to help heal and ease people's hurts and pains.

This plan worked very well and Kagome was able to help in the way that suited her best; she held a clinic twice a week in a hut that Sesshoumaru had built for her on the edge of his lands and anyone could bring their sick ones to her with no fear, also if her services were needed during the night she was willing to go. Any who required her would know that her hanyou mate would always be with her. The fact that they could ask the now Second Lord for favours and that he was ready to help, went a long way in how he was viewed.

Their fame spread as was hoped and a few times they went to the bigger towns in the domains of the human Princes, who had told them that they were willing to help.Here they would stay as guests and every day they would go to the town and with some of the nobility to help introduce them and show that they were acceptable company for the higher echelons. Once again, Kagome would help people; showing herself still undefiled as a miko despite her mating the hanyou.

The exploits of the group who had fought Naraku had preceeded them always and there were always children around willing to hear the tales and to see the famous hanyou himself. Inuyasha who at first hated the fame, eventually shyly could be persuaded to add colour to the tales by showing some of his not quite so fearsome moves and jumps; landing behind them with a growl which always made them squeal in delight and a safe fear.

It did not take too long before people travelled and regaled their families and friends about the hanyou and slowly attitudes were changing for some. As Inuyasha and Kagome were on their travels mainly during the summer months, other plans had been put into practice. With some of the younger people who were willing to try new ideas and also leave their old villages, new ones were set up mixing hanyou, youkai and humans. These were on the lands of the other sympathetic youkai and human lords.

None were too far away from their old villages and were still within helping distance if trouble were to occur, but over time it was hoped that trading would be set up as in any village systems and anyone who was peaceable could live there if they so wished. It was also to be hoped that natural growth would continue and the villages that housed the mixed races would soon not be too far apart.

This was of course the vision for the future that they all shared and even Inuyasha could see that it could work as he too was more accepted. Often it was fear of the unknown that made halfbreeds unacceptable, at least to the humans. He recalled his brother's words to him after the incident of the weasel. Sesshoumaru had warned him gently that regardless of the friendly Lords he had met; and notwithstanding that there may be places where all people lived in some form of harmony; in the Western Lands and some of the surrounds which covered a large part of Japan, this was not the case.

Although admitting that amongst the youkai there may have been something that Sesshoumaru could have done to make Inuyasha accepted in the Western Lands, using his substantial influence to give his brother a home and a decent life; amongst the villagers it was a different story in the main. Humans were naturally afraid of the much stronger youkai and hanyou; having not many advantages over them and often at their mercy. The hanyou represented a traitorous act against humanity as far as many were concerned and were to be hounded out, not tolerated and treated as beasts.

Only a lot of time and exposure to them could hope to limit this prejudice, and for hanyous to work alongside the weaker humans, helping to protect them. Sesshoumaru once again acknowledged that he could have done more to strengthen the ties that his father had forged between humans and youkai on his own lands. He had not actively done good, although he kept order in his own province. All were treated fairly and generally all agreed that the Western Lands was a good and prosperous place to live.

Inuyasha had replied by reminding his brother not to worry about that now, the past should be left there; it was _now_ that was important and he had reassured Sesshoumaru that he was thankful for his brother's help that was now freely given. So this is the point they were at now; with the summer gone and the autumn turning colder, the promise of winter hard on it's heels.

Inuyasha and Kagome had been to see Jinenji several times since they'd met him. Life was treating him much better after that famous incident, the villagers had done a turn around and although there was still some coolness between the older ones who found change difficult, they tried. It was amongst the children that Jinenji found companions; he told them stories, the ways of the herbs that he cultivated and the birds and animals that were not afraid of him.

Jinenji also supplied Kagome with her herbs and she would send patients to him as he also was very knowledgable and he became well known in the area for consultations as he was a very patient and loving person. He took in another hanyou, an orphaned cat hanyou boy as an apprentice. The boy was tiny and handsome, the exact opposite to Jinenji, but they got on very well and Jinenji's mother was quite glad of the company for her son and also the help the boy could give _her_ now that she was even older.

On one of Inuyasha and Kagome's excursions to neighbouring provinces, Sesshoumaru had heard a disturbing piece of news from Kouga and had gone to see for himself. The Wolf Prince had been scouting when he'd come across a young female hanyou hiding in a small cave. The child would not come out for him or even Ayame; she was scared and looking after her mother. Kouga could smell that the girl's human mother was dangerously sick and not wanting to leave the child alone, he had hidden outside.

He had then heard the girl pleading with her mother to keep her strength up as she was sure she could scent Inuyasha. At that point Kouga had gone for Sesshoumaru, leaving Ayame to guard the child and her mother from outside the cave. Sesshoumaru approached the cave entrance and called softly, he had brought Rin with him in the hopes that the other child would not feel intimidated.

The little girl could smell and see that this was _not _the hanyou that she had met before but there was something familiar about him, apart from the silver hair and golden eyes. Sesshoumaru in turn could tell from her scent that she was bat hanyou and that gave him her name as he had become aquainted with all the things that his brother had done especially where Tetsusaiga was concerned. Sitting on his heels at the entrance to the cave he said in his best 'speak child' voice that Rin knew so well:

"You are, I believe named Shiori?" No answer from the serious looking girl, who was protecting her mother. "I am Inuyasha's brother, you can tell I am an Inu Youkai and I am the Lord of the West. Can you tell I will do you or your mother no harm from my scent yet?" He held out his elegant hand to let her smell him and he stayed totally unhurried. "Shiori, this is Rin, she is a little human girl that has lived with me for a few years; she would like to be your friend."

Shiori just stared, she was afraid but would not show it; her mother was depending on her. This youkai seemed nice, but she had been deceived before and what was a friend? Sesshoumaru felt sad, this child gave off the same aura as Inuyasha had as a child, afraid and very wary; she was experiencing too much responsibility for a child who should still be at play under the care of her mother or nurse. Too many children, hanyou and human were ill treated and their eyes lost their innocent glow in misery.

His recurring feeling of guilt however would not help this little one and she needed to be persuaded quickly. He could not remove her by force as that could make her youkai abilities surface and even a child could do great damage. Rin then stepped forward with a big smile on her face and held out her own hand.

"Can I be your friend Shiori? Lord Sesshoumaru will help your Mama."

"I don't understand what you mean by 'be my friend' what do you want me to do?"

"A friend is someone you can play with and you look after each other, being nice to one another."

"You want to play and be nice with _me_? But I am a hanyou; no one is nice to me."

"I will be and so will Lord Sesshoumaru."

"My Mama is sick, I need to take care of her."

"Do not be concerned for your mother child, but she does need to be taken care of and she will get treatment at my Palace. Later you will see Inuyasha if you wish but first your mother is giving cause for concern. Come now for _her_ sake if not your own." Shiori exited the cave and Kouga picked up the sick unconscious human and ran off towards the Palace. Sesshoumaru brought Shiori and Rin with him reaching his home first and giving orders for medical assistance well versed in the knowledge of human physiology to go to the doors to attend to the woman.

By the time Inuyasha and Kagome came back to the West, Shiori and Rin were firm friends and her mother was well on the way to recovery although she would never fully regain her strength; her health had suffered for too long and she had been near to death when she had been found. Sesshoumaru had informed her of the situation that was now happening regarding his brother and his campaign to change how hanyou's were regarded and she was delighted.

She had already seen the change in her daughter, marvelling that they had finally found somewhere to belong. At the moment, it was good for Shiori to be a child; they had learnt that since the death of Taigokumaru, Shiori and her mother had lived almost exclusively on their own with no interaction with anyone. Once her mother got sick, Shiori had been hunting for food and herbs on her own; then decided that if they were to have any hope, they had to find help.

Shiori had carried her mother once her mother's strength gave out totally. There had been some people who had given limited aid but not many and by the time they had reached the cave, Shiori was on the point of giving up; expecting to die. As she was re-telling her story, Inuyasha nodded in understanding at various points.

"Things will be better now Shiori, you did well kid with keeping your mum alive. I wish I had known more about herbs and stuff, perhaps..." Then he turned away and left saying. "Yeah! You did really well." Kagome patted the child on her arm and gave her a hug before she went off and followed her mate. Finding him letting the wind blow through his hair at an open window she realised how wild and carefree he should be. Their travels had been a nice memory of times before the jewel was remade.

"Perhaps Shiori could learn and help me; she seems to like helping the sick, the healers have said that she was interested in how they treated her mother and some of the other patients that come in from time to time. If I had a helper I wouldn't feel so..." She didn't know how to finish her thought and didn't know if he was listening anyway.

" Feel so, what?" O.K. so he was listening.

"So like Kikyou was; a wandering Miko who enjoyed healing and was good at it. I feel like I can never escape her and then I don't know how you see me sometimes." Silence greeted her words and she thought she might have upset him. Then his arms, strong and reassuring came around her and he nuzzled into her neck setting her mate mark tingling and her pulse racing at his close proximity.

"_You_ are _my_ Kagome, I will remind you of that if you wish; in our room. You do have traits of Kikyou; you are caring and are kind to the sick, but you are _more_ than poor Kikyou. She was a product of her time as you are of yours, however you are able to give to _any _who are in need; you don't care what they are, a sick low level youkai can come to you with impunity for help and they know it.

"Kikyou would not let any _suffer _but her idea to stop the suffering of any such as those would be to purify it straight away. You can love me a hanyou, she could not bring herself to do so. I would _never_ mistake you for her, I never have done. Now, come with me and let me prove to you that you are mine and I am yours forever. _Remember_?"

Kagome had to laugh as she went happily along with him.

She thought how much Inuyasha had grown in maturity, at one time he would never have been able to explain all that to her even if he'd felt it. Inuyasha was determined to make the most of their night together as the next day they were due to go back through the well for a visit. Much as he also loved her family and looked forward to seeing his niece and nephew, there was not a lot of privacy with little brother and Grandfather in the house and they found being together was more difficult as they had to be very restrained in their lovemaking.

Still, that was tomorrow and this was tonight, she was just as eager as her mate; the luxury was nice and their plans seemed to be gathering momentum. At the moment everything seemed to be on track. They both hoped that it would carry on thus, although neither was naive and knew there were sure to be setbacks. No need to look for problems before they happened however. Tonight was theirs and they would enjoy it and each other.

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 Insecurity

Kagome tried to get back home to see her family at least once a month for a long weekend as well as any special family times and school holidays to see Souta. The most they spent was a week at her old home but Mama could say that she saw her daughter and son-in-law as much as any mother of a married child saw their offspring. Before they could go however, Inuyasha always said a special good bye to his brother.

Sesshoumaru didn't need Inuyasha around all the time, he had no problem with the pair's travels in and around the Western Lands even if they were gone for a couple of weeks. After all, he had lived many years alone if it came to that; although he had always known where his little brother was since he'd been whelped. Inuyasha had been an integral part of the Taiyoukai's life in one way or another for the whole of his fairly short existence.

No; the problem was that Sesshoumaru got nervous every time his brother and his mate travelled to the future; not that he would admit this to anyone. But he didn't have to, Inuyasha and Kagome could always sense the shift in his aura when the time came and although there had been no repeat of the jealous 'temper tantrum' from before, Sesshoumaru was obviously discontented when it was time for them to go.

Inuyasha thought he understood the reason however and it didn't seem to matter how often he promised that he wouldn't stay there and certainly not without discussion with his brother first, nothing seemed to ease the older brother's tension. Kagome wondered if the youkai was really worried that the well would decide to close with them on the wrong side. Even if _she_ thought it was a motiveless fear, fear couldn't always be rationalised; sometimes it just was there.

So every time their trip came up; in the morning before they set off publicly, Inuyasha would go to see his brother in his study. Inuyasha would wait for Sesshoumaru to notice him, which he did immediately then the hanyou would go over and push his head under his brother's chin. Inuyasha would then slip his arms around his brother's waist, hold him tight and lick the pack mark on Sesshoumaru's neck and then lay his head on his brother's breast promising him that he would return soon. Sesshoumaru always relaxed on hearing the promise, being reassured of his little brother's intentions.

This however, was no ritual; having no real meaning. When Inuyasha _realised_ the first time how _afraid_ his brother was of their 'well' travelling, he had wanted to ease his mind; not liking the difference in the brother he had come to hold so dear. He had gone to try and help Sesshoumaru, who was threatening not to see them off or come out of his study on the pretext that he had much to much work to do.

It was sobering to realise just how much Sesshoumaru had needed him to be within a reachable distance, the reality of his older brother's feeling of responsibility towards him made Inuyasha feel good and he was somewhat sympathetic to the feelings, after all he felt the same way towards Kagome and Shippou. Inu-youkai were fiercly protective of those they considered family.

On leaving his brother and meeting back up with Kagome, Inuyasha jumped up on Ah-Un with his mate and the presents that they had aquired for the family of the future. Sesshoumaru always came out then to see them off with Rin and Shippou and now today there was a new child to say goodbye; Shiori, her hand held tightly in Rin's own. The two young girls had become inseperable and it gave Inuyasha a great deal of satisfaction to see that the little bat hanyou had real friends in Rin and Shippou; let alone a fierce father figure in his brother.

The journey to the well was uneventful and they always popped in to say hello and to check up on Kaede before they left and to let her know that Ah-Un would be near the well and grazing until they got back. As always Kaede sent her fondest regards back with them to Mama and watched with a slightly wistful expression, the young couple who walked off together; their hair long, black and silver swaying gently over their shoulders or hips and mingling in the breeze.

Mama as always was pleased to see them and even the old man could manage a smile seeing them together, his granddaughter's happiness had always been one of his highest concerns. Souta was already to drag Inuyahsa away to see his latest 'game' and to see what present had been bought back for him, when Kagome took charge.

Saying how desparate she was for a cup of tea and to give him some of Shippou's artwork which showed that the little fox was actually growing quite talented, she encouraged everyone back into the house and let Inuyasha have the space he needed for his solitary quest.

Since the time that they had all come back to the shrine after Inuyasha and Kagome's mating, Sesshoumaru had kept a very low profile; deliberately lessening the contact with his comparably in this time, very young brother. In fact in the eight or nine months since then, he had not appeared to them at all; fearing to confuse his brother's feelings and also his own.

He had not missed his little brother's last minute searching for him before he left that time and he felt the sadness in Inuyasha's aura when he could not be located. The pain _he_ felt over the situation himself did not abate either. The very next time that the mates had returned on a visit, Inuyasha had bought some of his brother's favourite sweet treat as a gift to his secret 'brother dad'.

He had taken the box everywhere with him in the hopes of being able to give it to Sesshoumaru himself, but his brother did not come and in the end he had left them in the Goshinboku; totally inedible by then. Now he didn't bother, he just left the box of sweets in the branches of the tree with a little note saying 'Sesshy' in his new and best writing. Inuyasha knew that someone, perhaps even his brother himself would pick up the treats and he hoped that they would be enjoyed. Sesshoumaru never answered his notes.

He may not have answered the little notes, but he kept every one; just as he had kept all of his pups' first writings and special letters that they wrote to their Mama and Papa alongside the pictures that Inuyasha had drawn for him when he lived at the Palace as a pup. One day he hoped to be able to explain to his brother that all the things he did _were _appreciated and loved but now was not the time; the most he allowed was his twins saying 'Thank You' on his behalf.

Today was no different, Sesshoumaru still did not allow Inuyasha to see him. He usually was the watcher when the couple surfaced from the well, liking to check for himself that they were happy and in good health. He left silently, taking his present with him; not missing his little brother's sigh that once again there was nothing for him from Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha went inside to a welcome cup of tea and an even more welcome hug from a knowing Mama. Soon shaking off the melancholy feeling he now always started off with on these visits, Inuyasha was soon telling them all about the latest news from their trips in the past. Mama was always eager to learn how the people she had met and in a short time come to care for deeply were doing.

"How was Sesshoumaru this time when you left; still a bit insecure?"

"Feh! I don't know, one day he'll believe me when I say I'll come back. It's as if he doesn't trust me sometimes." Mama smiled at him and drawing him away from the rest of the family she said:

"I don't think it's that Inuyasha. _I_ think he has a far deeper dread." Ignoring her son-in-law's worry, Mama continued; "Do not be angry with me Inuyasha please; but when we were there for your mating, Sesshoumaru guessed that I knew him from this time and from there in the course of our conversation...I had to mention how secure you felt with the Sesshoumaru of now. I think he worries that his future self can seduce you away from the past."

Inuyasha closed his eyes in frustration; now his brother would think he was a _right _wimp, but he couldn't be angry with Mama; he knew how difficult it was to refuse his brother anything.

"Don't worry Mama, I'm not cross really. Here, see what the runt has for you."

She had been given a special picture drawn by Shippou; of himself with Rin and Shiori, he always had a special place in her heart as he happily considered her his grandmother and she felt the same way. Even before they met, Mama had always sent the sweets and crayons for the little kit. Kagome and Inuyasha were going to go to the mall to get the picture framed for her then they would stay out and go to a restaurant with the twins.

They spent the morning into the early afternoon with the family and then took Souta out to the park. He was getting too old to need the company but he and Inuyasha liked to show off on the park equipment and Inuyasha could climb and jump with Souta and get exercise. They required no audience but Kagome and Mama who always praised the efforts of both boys.

Then after a late lunch the twins came over, greeting everyone with great enthusiasm. Mama was always amazed at how alike the twins and Inuyasha were in their disguises; they were more like triplets but then; knowing what she did she thought she should not be so surprised.

"Hiya, Little Uncle... Kagome" Kentei's cheeky and happy voice called through the open doorway, "Ready to go, how are things back then? O.K.?"

"Take a breath Kentei, you know they aren't to talk about things; stop being a pest." Suki chided.

"Yes, your _ladyship_. I'm just being civil and friendly. Come on, everyone who is coming." Kentei grabbed Inuyasha by his arms and pulled him out followed by a much more sedate Suki and Kagome who, nevertheless, were laughing at the two boys. Inuyasha and Kentei ran chasing one another all the way to the mall, Suki was enough protection for Kagome as far as her mate was concerned although they were never too far away: just in case.

Kagome had given up being bothered that Inuyasha felt that she needed constant supervision, she was now able to accept it as part of his protective nature and tried to laugh at him instead of get annoyed. Suki understood as she put up with it all the time from her brothers and dad; it had to be a male thing. The afternoon passed by in a blur, the photoframe was purchased and of course some new clothes for the two girls with matching makeup.

Then they went for a meal; they all found it nicer now to go to a restaurant, rather than get fast food as they had all left school and didn't want to be surrounded by all the kids discussing their tests. Both Inuyasha and Kagome had had enough of _that_ to last a lifetime. Chatting generally was fun and after a couple of beers each, it also loosened up and Kentei had some news that he got out before Suki who was also a little laid back by now could stop him.

"Little Uncle?"

"Keh!"

"You're not going to be the youngest very soon; Pop's gone and got Mama in pup again. Boy were they surprised; they always said they'd never have any more after us then Pop got you and now...you are not his baby anymore." Suki knew it was too late to take that piece of news back, but she had to scold her brother.

"That was not your news to tell, Kentei. Papa is going to be furious with you." The boy blanched; his eyes wide all trace of fun gone from his face. Kagome was concerned to see him like this so she made light of it as was her want.

"Well, we'll just forget it was said then until we are told officially. We won't say anything will we Inuyasha? As long as we do get to congratulate them at sometime. It's O.K. isn't it? Inuyasha?"

"Feh! Course it is. Not my business how many kids he has." But he sounded bitter and was given a keen glance by his niece.

"I'm afraid I shall have to mention it Kentei; Papa trusts us, I will not betray that; he needs to know all we say that may be important." Kentei nodded, but said proudly,

"_You_ will not mention it Suki, _I _will tell Papa I spoke out of turn. Don't worry, he's just going to be a bit pissed that he didn't get to tell you himself."

The incident was passed over soon enough and all of them finished off the evening in high spirits and they sauntered back to the shrine for a final coffee before the twins left and the others went to bed. As the twins left, Mama remarked once again how alike they all looked apart from the obvious fact of Suki's gender; even the birth marks on the twins' necks.

It was the only way to tell that Inuyasha was not really the third one of the same set; he did not have the mark. Now it was bed time, Inuyasha felt tired that night and it was not long before both of them were sound asleep. Until the early hours of the morning when a silent figure jumped from the upstairs window and into the Goshiboku. He sat there with the wind blowing through his hair, a pensive look on his face.

Lost in thought and idly stroking the hilt of his beloved Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha was oblivious to anything around him on a conscious level although his instincts could be trusted to kick in if danger surfaced. He started talking softly to his sword as he often did when thinking aloud; he imagined that it could somehow understand him, this precious fang of his father. After all, it often seemed to have a mind of it's own.

_"Why do I feel so bothered about what my _wretched_ brother thinks of me anyway. I lived long enough without him. I'm strong aren't I Tetsusaiga? I don't need him, I've _never _needed him. I've got my lovely Kagome so _why_ do I feel cast aside yet again? I don't know why it matters anyway, I don't belong here with him. _Why _doesn't he want me? Is it because I'm hanyou after all? Even the mark he gave me has gone... he doesn't need me in my time either. _

_"Don't I belong to him _at all_? No, of course I don't; just because he's got all grown up and feels _guilty_ about me because I'm father's son doesn't mean he cares for me. So why do I care what he thinks? I'm not his baby and never was; I'm _not _weak, I can kick his ass still and anyone elses. Why does it hurt? Feh! it doesn't hurt, 'cos I won't let it. **Do you hear me Sesshoumaru, I'm not getting you any more sweets again? **and I don't care if I do sound like a pup either."_

At the end of his soliloquy, Inuyasha heaved a deep sigh that seemed to come right up from the soles of his feet; then he saw a square of silk dangling in front of his face.

"You still do not carry a hankie Inuyasha." Was the mild reproof. "And I would _miss_ my sweets if you failed to bring them." Inuyasha wiped his face dry with the silk square, but he did not look up at the speaker. He did manage to say 'Feh!' at the last thing said and then he was silent. Sesshoumaru regarded his little brother for a while as if deciding what to do further.

"Come here, Pup." Inuyasha just shook his head and Sesshoumaru gave an understanding smirk at the top of his brother's head.

"I have not changed that much whelp; I still expect obedience when I say things, as Kentei can testify to yet again. Now come here Inuyasha." he said firmly, knowing that his brother would not be able to resist him. And he couldn't, Inuyasha crawled over to his brother to sit in his lap while Sesshoumaru put his arms around him. Then Sesshoumaru licked Inuyasha's neck until he felt his young brother relax.

"I had to do this for three of my other pups when they heard that another was on the way, they too felt as if they were being replaced in our affections. Silly pup; no one individual can replace another. All of our pups, _including_ you are precious to my mate and myself. Now listen while I say this Inuyasha, you are loved by me here _and_ then; do not do me the dishonour of doubting that again.

"I know how it hurts you when I don't visit, but you and I _need_ to be brothers; we have discussed this before and the situation is unchanged. One day you will understand fully, but now you must trust me. Can you feel your mark now? It will _never_ go away pup; it has become hidden because your mate mark takes precedence, but it is still discernable to _any_ youkai. You still belong to me. Kagome belongs to you, she is now your responsibility; you belong to her as well as me but of course, in different ways.

Feel better now my 'Little Brother Pup'?"

Inuyasha nodded not quite trusting his voice and needing to wiping his face again. He then held on to the hankie, tucking it into his sleeve, hoping that Sesshoumaru would not notice and ask for it back.

"Go back to bed Pup, your mate is missing you." He had noticed Kagome's shadow moving around. "I do not know if you shall see me again, but I shall see you; that is all I can promise apart from this;" and he slapped his brother a few hard swats on his backside. Inuyasha yelped, Sesshoumaru could hit so hard it stung even through his clothes. Alright so he was only wearing nightwear but...damn.

"**_Never_** let me hear you think I don't care about you again because you are a hanyou. I am proud of you and what you are; now go back to your mate." Then Sesshoumaru jumped back with Inuyasha to the bedroom window and deposited him on the floor adding insult to (his already sore) injury. Kagome came to help her mate up noticing Inuyasha rubbing at his bottom and Sesshoumaru smiling when his brother wasn't looking.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru, congratulations to you and your mate; when is the baby due and will we get to see it. How many children will you have then?" Sesshoumaru looked at the excited Kagome and thought how like his little Rin she looked and his heart ached at the sight. Rin had had such an innocence about her even though full of mischief. Sometimes he still found himself missing the child. Bringing himself back to the questions he'd been asked he said:

"Thank you Kagome, these will be our second set of boy and girl twins. We shall have a total of two girls and five boys in two months time, six boys if you include your mate as my mate and I do.I will probably be able to bring them once they are born; I know your mother wishes to see them." Inuyasha managed a grin at his brother.

"Feh! Twins again Sesshoumaru, serves _you_ right, but what has your _poor_ mate ever done to deserve it?" He seemed to be vastly amused at his brother's expense. But he stopped grinning when Sesshoumaru gave an evil smile, one that used to take centuries of Jaken's life. Leaning in so that he was whispering in his brother's ear and so that only Inuyasha could hear him, Sesshoumaru said:

"Pot calling the kettle black Inuyasha? Take a sniff of Kagome's scent." Inuyasha's eyes widened to little gold suns. Sesshoumaru smirked.

"I believe congratulations are in order Inuyasha." Then he laughed.

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 Expecting

Kagome excused herself from the brothers to take a trip to the bathroom, she had not overheard Sesshoumaru's whispered aside to Inuyasha or taken note of her mate's dumbfounded expression. Sesshoumaru was finding it all quite amusing when all of a sudden he found himself with an armful of hanyou. Inuyasha had forgotton about the ignominious treatment he had just suffered at the hands of his brother, not even realising that he had put himself in a position of danger should Sesshoumaru decide that a repeat was warranted.

He could easily have made Inuyasha release him and in the past his poison claws would probably have dripped onto the wrists of the arms now clasped around his neck; but he could not; his brother's joy was almost contageous and Sesshoumaru remembered how hard it had been for the hanyou to reach this point.

"Sesshy, Sesshy, is it _really_ true? I'm going to have a pup? I _never_ thought I'd have a pup." Inuyasha finished in a whisper.

"Well technically Inuyasha,_ you_ are not going to have the pup; Kagome is and you smelt it in her yourself. She is about six weeks along I should think. What can you mean 'never thought you'd have a pup'? You are hardly old enough for that sort of thinking. I was considerably older than you when my first pup came along and I was still considered rather young by many to start my family.

Inuyasha didn't answer; he suddenly realised that all the worries and concerns that were still so recent to him, had happened a long time ago to this time's Sesshoumaru. He made to pull away from his brother, realising that he still was gripping him, huggged round the neck; but he was prevented from doing so by Sesshoumaru.

"I am sorry Inuyasha, I was forgetting for a minute the difficulties you have faced. I suppose Myouga did not encourage you to think along the lines of a family for yourself?"

"He tried to make me think that a solitary life was the best way of living, saying I would have no one to answer to but myself; he did try, usually when I was feeling particularly lonely and didn't want to hear it. I learnt the truth when he thought I'd fallen asleep one time; after I had been depressed. He sat by me and he said talking to himself 'how do I tell you that no one will ever love you, a hanyou my Lord?'

"I have never forgotton those words and I thought them true for the longest time. They and other things made me wary of any affection. Ask Kagome; I think she nearly despaired of me."

Before he could get maudlin about it, he felt Sesshoumaru's fingers caressing his ears making them perk up.

"Hush Inuyasha, that is no longer true in your case and _your_ mate is waiting for you." Sesshoumaru was firm and told his brother that he would appreciate a cup of tea; dealing with his younger brother's emotions that night had drained him far more than any of the times he had physically fought with him. Plus looking at Kagome, he was not done yet. She had come back from the bathroom and was watching her mate with his brother with a tight expression on her face.

Sesshoumaru knew she had not heard about the pup and it was not for him to say; then Inuyasha had shot off downstairs to make some early tea for them all.

"You have something that troubles you Kagome?" He watched her with an open but expressionless face. He thought he knew what the problem was having had to deal with it several times in the past.

"You have a lot of influence with Inuyasha, sometimes more than I do. He is still always looking for your approval." Sesshoumaru recognised the slight hint of jealousy from Kagome's scent. "I had to share him with Kikyou; I do not wish to share him with you as well." She felt her brother-in-law turn his gaze fully on her and felt the comfort from the unfamiliar warmth that was now in his eyes.

"Kagome you have no reason to be concerned, Inuyasha is very young still, not any older relatively than you yourself. Because of his blood and mate mark you will age with him and not at the normal human rate. That being so, he was without parental guidance most of his life. In youkai terms, he is still very much a pup. When my father died, I was still considered a pup not nearly grown. I missed my father dreadfully; I still do, so I understand what it means to Inuyasha to find someone he can relate to as such."

"But you are his _brothe_r, not his father, Sesshoumaru." The older one sighed, he was still quite young himself in youkai years although obviously now mature, he too had had a lot of responsibilities entrusted to him as a whelp. Where his brother was concerned, these had gone to his head and his advisors who should have helped him to rule had been afraid of his power and seduced by his high intelligence. Sesshoumaru was so capable on many levels that his emotional immaturity was overlooked.

He had since learned through his mistakes. Now Kagome was in need and she was family and pack; besides she had proved she was deserving of his attention.

"Of course, but what he has not told you is that the first time he met me here, he was so distraught with me in the past and found that because I was so understanding of him now, he wished to stay here as my son, my _child_ rather than my brother. He does, I know, put me in that position still. Having my own pups, I _also_ find it hard not thinking of him in the same way as I do my twins. That is why I must limit my contact with him now."

"I understand some of this Sesshoumaru, but it just seems strange to me." Sesshoumaru pondered, looking at her.

"Would it seem quite so strange to you if I really _was_ his father and he came to me for advise, reassurance and love Kagome, all the things that he has not had? _He_ does not find it strange and neither does anyone that you still ask for and seek all these same things from your mother. It is natural. For him **I am** the nearest thing to a father he has known. Inuyasha's brother is the Sesshoumaru of the past not me. I am an anchor, nothing more; I am certainly no threat."

Kagome felt relieved and more secure, Sesshoumaru's words had helped her, she was not failing in her relationship with Inuyasha, but he also needed older male affection, thirsting for that sense of belonging. She would not deny him that. It made sense now to see this Sesshoumaru as a father figure to Inuaysha, in the same way that she had her own mother. They stopped talking as Inuyasha came bounding back up the stairs with a tray, cups and teapot, he was so excited that Sesshoumaru could only smile shaking his head. Kagome scolded him.

"Be careful, Inuyasha; you're going to drop everything. What has got into you?" With his eyes glowing he whispered in her ear as his hands cupped her face lovingly:

"Nothing's got into _me_ my love, but it has got into _you_." Watching her eyes widen as his meaning became clear she looked at the grin splitting his face, "You are going to have our pup." _Now _she understood his jubilation at Sesshoumaru and she could not wait to tell her mother going straight into Mama's bedroom and despite the early hour, she awoke her with the news.

Mama came in to the room not a bit surprised to see Sesshoumaru and took charge. She ushered them all downstairs for an extremely early breakfast and coffee this time. Then to everyone's amazement, she got out a bag that she had had put away and gave it to Kagome. Inside were baby clothes, some bought and some made by herself. Laughing at everyone's expression she said:

"Well, I've been waiting for my dog-eared grandchildren to start to make an appearance." Even Sesshoumaru smiled. "I think you must have forgotton your last 'shot', Kagome and I am very glad." Kagome blushed at her forthright mother who smiled back. The news didn't stay secret for long; Souta heard everyone downstairs and so did grandpa and soon there was a full scale breakfast party going on. Not that Souta was let off going to school; no matter how much he pleaded tiredness or family matters.

Later Inuyasha and Kagome needed to grab a couple of hours more sleep and went to bed after Sesshoumaru had said goodbye; he had taken one of them in each arm and hugged them, then he carefully and deliberately, licked their pack marks and told them to go to bed. Feeling safe and loved the pair curled up close on the bed and fell asleep instantly; Kagome enfolded in Inuyasha's arms and watched over by the Taiyoukai who stayed in the tree, guarding his 'pups'.

Their guardian had left when they had awoken; but once again when the couple appeared for breakfast, guests in the shape of the twins were already waiting for them. Kentei's grin was beaming over his face and he was practically dancing with delight. His twin was much more decorous, her smile was warm not maniacal and her congratulations were warm and genuine.

"I guess you and Pop are brothers after all Little Uncle, although it's funny to think that this little one is really older than any of us in real terms. Gah! I can't think around all this time stuff very easily."

"It is better not to do so my brother; just think on what we know now, Kagome and Inuyasha are going to have a pup. That's all that is important."

"Yeah you're right as usual, I s'pose." Suki just put her head down and smirked to herself and Kagome thought how like Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru these twins were; even though one was of course a girl. There was a lot to do that day now that Kagome was pregnant and Mama went with them all and surprisingly Sesshoumaru came along, as they went shopping in the mall.

A trip back through the well would need all sorts of things bought. The usual gifts of sweets and crayons etc for the children, ink cartridges for Sesshoumaru's pen in both times. Sesshoumaru still had the pen that Inuyasha had got him; a point which warmed Inuyasha's heart. Kagome thought she would take some more comfortable under garments with her as if she was now six weeks she would start to show soon or at least to herself and she didn't want to have to come back here all the time.

Sesshoumaru also introduced them all to a special maternity unit at the local hospital that specialised in youkai. It was disguised; but she would need it to deliver a hanyou baby. An appointment was made for her next trip home and then they went for coffee. Mama was speculating already on whether her grandchild would have dog ears or not, after all it would only be one quarter youkai.

Sesshoumaru had the answer.

"The baby will be _full_ hanyou; our father's blood is very strong and Inuyasha's is true to that, his blood is easily as strong as a full youkai. Combined with the strong Miko blood, it cannot help but be hanyou. I am afraid the ears will be the same as Inuyasha's." But he smiled as he said this and ruffled his brother's hair so that Inuyasha would realise there was no insult intended, just a little bit of teasing.

That evening Sesshoumaru took them all out to a fancy restaurant as a celebration and they had a wonderful time. It would be the last time that Inuyasha would see Sesshoumaru for a while he was told. Soon his hands would be full once again with a pair of twins; but he would see Inuyasha and Kagome from a distance as usual. Inuyasha tried to be nonchalant about this and even though they all by now knew it was a pretense, they helped him come to terms with it once again.

Mama made them laugh by warning Inuyasha about 'mood swings', then seriously took him aside and told him that he really mustn't take anything harsh that Kagome said to heart because sometimes she wouldn't realise what she was saying. Her temper might be a lot shorter; he was just glad that she had removed the rosary. He thought he understood anyway, he knew that Kagome loved him and he would trust her. Sesshoumaru was nodding,

"I spend a lot of time in my study when my mate is expecting; I find it the safest place to be." His children laughed at him, trying to imagine the Lord of the Western Lands reduced to living in his study, out of sight of his mate.

In the morning when it was time to leave, Sesshoumaru appeared again drawing Inuyasha aside to speak to him.

"You are growing up little pup, you are actually the first of us to have children don't forget. Make the most of it, this time of your pup's childhood; it goes by very quickly even for us who mature so slowly." Once again Inuyasha found himself in a tight embrace and this time Sesshoumaru kissed him on the forehead, before he left quickly; calling goodbye to them all.

They jumped down the well, ready to share their news with their other family. The flash of the light caught them as normal; only this time as they jumped out, Inuyasha holding onto Kagome they were met by Sesshoumaru. Putting Kagome down gently, Inuyasha snuffed at the air to see if there was danger or any other reason why his brother would be in the clearing. Sesshoumaru was amused, and said.

"I just happened to be patrolling here when I saw Ah-Un and then the flash of the well magic." Sesshoumaru lifted his head exposing his neck slightly, his action eliciting the response he wished. Inuyasha came to him and pushed his head under his brother's chin and licked the mark quickly then let Kagome do the same. At first this had seemed so strange to her but now the security of family that she received from such action she would not swap and it still made her angry that Inuyasha had been denied this all his life.

Sesshoumaru picked up on her wave of anger and swiped across her neck a few more times until she calmed down. He could tell that her scent had changed and so had her taste slightly. Widening his eyes he took a deeper breath around her neck. She might have been a bit alarmed if it was not for the sight of Inuyasha grinning at them.

Lifting his eyes to his brother, Sesshoumaru noticed the pleased expression and chuckled.

"You have both been busy, my congratulations to you. Do you know how long before my nephew makes his appearance?"

"Feh! We think Kagome is about six weeks pregnant. You can tell it's a boy?"

"I can, the scent is quite clear and definate, that is why I can agree that the pregnancy is over one month. This is good news, you will be able to add a nursery to your suite as there are plenty of spare rooms adjoining. It will be easy to replace a wall with a door. I will sort that out as soon as we get home. Stay here, I shall retrieve

Ah-Un to carry you to the village. I am sure you wish to inform your friends."

Kagome nodded and then in a flash of inspiration she flung her arms around his neck surprising them all and thanked him for his kindness to them. Sesshoumaru blushed, he recognised the sincerity in her words but he did not understand the motive.

"There is no special kindness involved; the rooms are your's by rights Kagome as Inuyasha's mate. I could offer no less."

"Never mind me, I understand." She said cryptically, really these two brothers became more alike the longer she knew them, neither would admit to any form of kindness, Sesshoumaru was still worried about Inuyasha wanting to stay on the other side of the well and Inuyasha didn't like leaving the older Sesshoumaru on the other side either. Really they were a sad pair sometimes.

"Kagome you were angry when you came through the well; had I upset you?"

"No; not really, I was just cross when I realised how comforting the pack mark is and how long Inuyasha was without it. Do not worry, the anger passed quickly."

"I too have regrets about all his life Kagome, I would not wish you to think I do not."

"Don't worry Sesshoumaru, it will get worse I think. It's all to do with pregnancy causing over emotional feelings."

"Very well Kagome, I shall send for my midwife when we get back."

"You have a midwife?"

"I try to cater for all my own and my staff's needs. There are many who reside at the Palace, many are mated pairs. You have not noticed the children before? The Weasel who had charge of Inuyasha's education for the year, taught in a little school for them. He has since been replaced." Kagome nodded and looked at the rigid back of her mate; remembering all he had told her of the episode.

They reached the village soon and Kaede had already been alerted to the strange sight of Kagome riding the dragon led by Sesshoumaru with Inuyasha striding ahead. Her eyebrows raised to her hairline in amused puzzlement until all was revealed. She understood that Kagome had matured herself when she had not objected to the two Inu's treating her like she could break. It was not worth the argument, she could always get excercise when she arrived at the Palace.

Kaede noticed how proud Inuyasha stood now, his mate carried not just his child but the first grandchild of the Great Inu no Taisho and even Sesshoumaru was treating his sister-in-law as if the baby was his. In a way the baby was, it would be pack; the first of the new generation and born into a united family. She was pleased for them all. It was not long before there was a joyful reunion with Miroku and Sango. They too looked blissfully happy and were also expecting their first child. She was about four months along, but had really only just had everything confirmed.

Soon it was time to leave, they wished to get to the Western Palace before dark to see their adopted son Shippou. He would be excited at their news and Kagome had missed the little kitsune as she always did when she went away. Back on the dragon she leaned into Inuyasha who didn't mind riding when it came to keeping her safe and comfortable. Sesshoumaru flew on his youki cloud ahead of them as always alert for any danger and soon the Palace came into view.

It was a relief to arrive and to have a welcome hot bath and meal. Once they were relaxed and presentable, they alerted the foxcub that they were home. He'd been in the school when they first came back and they would not disturb him. Kagome took him in her lap after giving him his presents and told him about the baby. As expected he was overjoyed at the prospect of being a big brother, leaping off her lap and giving both of them a hug before rushing off to tell Rin his news.

It did not take long for the information to travel the length and breadth of the Palace and by bedtime the congratulations were ringing round their heads. Inuyasha was bemused, not long ago he was despised and now he was a hero on the verge of fatherhood with eveyone pleased. It was too much to think about so he decided he wouldn't and took Kagome off to bed.

At first he was afraid to approach her even though he knew he wanted her and he shook with an unresolved passion. Noticing his confused aura, Kagome inquired what was wrong. She put her arms round him and moved her body against him, gyrating in a slow dance designed to arouse. It had the desired effect she could tell but still he did not take the next step. Kagome was confused, what was the matter with him? She knew him well enough to know that he was desperate to make love to her.

"What is it Inuyasha? Don't you want me?"

"Silly girl." He growled and she felt him tremble with his suppressed desire. "I will not hurt the baby by not having self control Kagome." She smiled.

"The baby is fine, you will not hurt him by showing your love to me, he is well protected. The only time you could hurt him is if he was already not safe and we know that he is well."

"Truly Kagome?" At her nod, he fell into her arms and let himself enjoy their mutual passion. Later that night, Inuyasha awoke to the sound of sobbing. It was not Kagome and it came from the room behind theirs. Creeping in quietly, Inuyasha sat down on the futon and lifted the little kitsune into his lap. He patted his back and stroked his hair calmly and then asked what the matter was. After a few shuddering hiccups Shippou answered in a choked voice.

"You will still love me when the new baby comes won't you? I'll still be your son?" Inuyasha hugged the kit close to him and instead of brushing his concerns away with scorn, he remembered being in exactly the same position with his older Sesshoumaru and understood the real fear of being pushed aside.

"You are just as important to us Shippou, we adopted you; love is able to spread around. You and me, we have both found safety here and we will not lose it. You will always be Kagome's and my son." Inuyasha knew now how his older sibling had felt towards him when he'd reassured him that his new babies would not stop his love for his little brother. "Now go back to sleep runt." He settled Shippou down again and that was how Kagome found them in the morning, tucked up together.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 Pregnancy

Contrary to all the prophets of doom about how her pregnancy would make her hair fall out or go dull and her emotions would go to pot, making her mate's life a misery; Kagome positively bloomed. She was happy and healthy, carrying her child proudly and was always ready for her mate, more often than not initiating their intimacy. Inuyasha found he had nothing to complain about even when she put her foot down to both the brothers, insisting that she did _not_ need to be carried everywhere in arms or in a litter or on Ah-Un.

The midwife sympathised with her saying that the human body was made to live normally while pregnant. After all, if she had more than one child she wouldn't be able to do nothing all day. She would get more tired as the pregnancy advanced but let her do as her body allowed. Sesshoumaru even went as far as getting a second opinion from Kaede who assured him that the midwife was correct.

That may be alright for normal women who did not have all the resources at the Lords of the Wests' disposal. The child was the first of Inu no Taisho's grandchildren, he was special and a Prince; but his mother was of fiery temper when she did not get her way and could make life difficult especially for the Second Lord. A plan of campaign was launched as detailed as any made for war.

Kagome wanted excercise, well that was fine on the flat but if there was any hint of an incline where she wished to go she would be grabbed 'playfully' by her mate and carried up. There would always be a little servant around if she wanted a drink or snack from the table at a picnic or her mate who never left her side it seemed always had something to keep her warm or dry.

One thing both boys had worked out was not to ask her or tell her 'not to do' something. The children brought their colouring or play to her vicinity although they never wanted her to join in with any of the rougher games and when it came to her visits home; she never put a foot on the ground until she was on the carpeted floor of the shrine home.

At first she didn't notice anything particularly unusual but it did gradually come to her notice that anything she wanted or needed was almost instantly by her side including, materials and wools for the baby clothes she wanted to make herself. Some of her maids also carried the bags with all the threads and things and she couldn't want for anything that someone didn't have.

Looking at Inuyasha who was sitting beside her as usual on some cushions she watched him as he carved and whittled away at three round balls of wood. He used his claws to carve beautiful patterns into the wood and she was surprised at his eye for detail. He used the grain to follow when carving and the balls gradually thinned out and became quite fine hollow shells.

Over time he added fine leather from the ever present material bags of the maids and some beads and twisted ribbons for decoration, then he sealed the whole thing in a form of matt varnish. Although he was questioned by Kagome about these carvings, he never divulged just what they were. Then one day, he asked Kagome if she would mind him leaving for the morning and on her saying that was fine; he left her in the capable hands of everyone else, namely Sesshoumaru.

One day a week later he did the same thing and came back this time with something white that he hid from sight. The intrigue that he kept going for a few weeks served at least to take Kagome's mind off her ever present 'guards'.

They often went to the hot springs as a family and mostly Sesshoumaru accompanied them. By this time Kagome's temper was wearing a little thin and she was feeling smothered, she suddenly took off at a run up the slope and into the woods. This resulted in the first real row that she and Inuyasha had had since they became mates. Neither would see the other one's point of view and they ended up trading insults in front of a bemused Sesshoumaru.

In the end, Sesshoumaru hefted a fully dressed and seething hanyou into the water and for the first time he got angry with Kagome. He sat her down and knelt in front of her telling her in no uncertain terms that in this day and age she should listen to her mate. He was not just her mate, he was the Second Lord and should be treated with respect, it may be safer in her time to run and do other such things, but it was not always safe for a first time mother now and Inuyasha had the right to worry over her.

Kagome just burst into tears which took the wind out of Inuyasha's sails, he could not stay angry with her like this and he enfolded her in his arms ignoring the fact that he was wet. They ended up laughing and wet, this crisis averted but there was plenty of scope for others. In the end they enjoyed the rest of the afternoon coming back well before dark and before the night chill set in.

Peace settled for a while and Kagome found that as time went on and she got more rounded and tired that the concern that she was shown became more pleasant than burdensome. She was allowed to walk and go out; just not over exerte herself and she only had to look at the loving face of her mate to quell any anger that might grow. The more obviously pregnant she became, the more worried Inuyasha was and it was evident in all he did.

He did not burden her with it, but he knew that times were difficult for childbirth, they had already decided to spend the last month in the future and even Sesshoumaru agreed. Anything that would make the chances of survival for Kagome and the baby higher he would go along with willingly. Kagome was happier knowing that she would be at home for the birth as well, that made putting up with all the smothering easier.

They were all set for another visit home in a couple of days, Inuyasha had been on patrol and seeing that all the new villages were settling in. Trade routes had already started with some and negotiations were well on the way with many of the others. Once these villages were established and accepted, the next ones would spread a little further but that was still some time away. There had been no major problems yet, none that could not be solved at local level anyway.

He liked to see that things were in order before he left not wanting to burden Sesshoumaru with added work if he could help it. Keeping a high profile around the territory seemed to pay off. Trouble hadn't had a chance to ferment under the surface when all the influential beings could be applied to for justice. Satisfied that all was as well as it could be for the moment, Inuyasha picked up Kagome to lift her on to the dragon for the trip to the well.

As usual he had said his goodbye to his brother and now Sesshoumaru was standing with the three children to see them off. They would then go to school and be cared for by Shiori's mother who had been adopted by all three as a form of nanny. She was quite happy with this, she always had time for them and her rooms had all sorts of interesting things in to look at.

Sesshoumaru had seen to it that she was comfortable and although her health would never fully return, she liked to be useful and so the children had gravitated to her. Sometimes she had more than the normal three, children of the staff would also come for visits and she made them all welcome; it eased her mind to see Shiori so happy because as she said, she would not live as long as she should and would not see her daughter mature. The Western Lord however had reassured her that her little girl would always be safe with them.

Inuyahsa and Kagome soon entered the clearing and Inuyasha jumped his mate down the well, not letting her go until her very amused mother let them in on hearing Inuyasha's call. Mama and Kagome exchanged glances, Mama trying not to laugh and Kagome looking resigned to her fate. Placing her on a comfy chair and asking Mama for some tea, he then left for the Goshinboku and placed his offerings in the branches.

He sat there for a while just thinking and letting the sun shine on his face, he didn't often feel confidant when it came to the thought of fatherhood and the one person he knew that had obviously made a good job of it (as he did of everything) was rarely there to ask. A cup of tea sounded good right now and with his usual saddened sigh, he leapt down out of the tree and in for some tea.

Mama was always there to give him a tight hug which he felt he needed and make him feel better; whereas out in Goshinboku, the gifts were retrieved and the notes read.

Sesshoumaru had not been seen for the last four or five visits and Inuyasha missed him, but he no longer asked to see him; he was giving up. He heard things second hand from the twins anyway and knew that the new twins had been born.

Kentei and Suki were delighted with their tiny siblings and Mama said that they were both very pretty babies having been introduced when they were a couple of weeks old. They were now about a month old and getting noisy. They had just been given their concealments so they could be taken out in the general public, but Mama was priviliged, because of her knowledge of the youkai, she had seen their real forms; not that she would reveal that to any, not even her daughter and son-in-law.

Inuyasha sat with Kagome on his lap, his nose pressed in her hair and near his mark all the time that everyone was speaking. She rubbed his ears in comfort; not in the normal way she did it because she knew that he was missing the family closeness that his niece and nephew had with their father, mother and siblings. Sometimes he could not help feeling just a little bit jealous, and he hated himself for it.

After all, Kagome had her family here and the twins had theirs; it always seemed to Inuyasha he experienced everything that could be considered stable in his life as a slight outsider with the exception of Kagome. She was his first and only as his mate and even if he had to share her with her family, the pup was theirs alone. He suddenly felt an overwhelming love for this pup, he never thought he would be in this position and his love was already unconditional.

Inuyasha was so absorbed in his own mind and Kagome's calming scent that he nearly missed Suki's telling them that Sesshoumaru was bringing his twins round that evening to be introduced to their aunt and uncle. Feeling better almost instantly, he smiled and Kagome felt relief, she hated it when he was sad and she could do nothing about it.

Sesshoumaru too felt the loss of his little brother when he didn't see him to speak to. He knew that his father would now be pleased with him, now that he fully desired to protect the hanyou son on both sides of the well. He realised how ironic it was that because of the way the time slip worked, the elder son had become two people, both who were (barring his immediate family) the most important person in the little hanyou's life.

The responsibility for this was very tiring, trying to balance the one with the other. But he was succeeding, Inuyasha no longer had the desire to stay exclusively with him, the brother Sesshoumaru was becoming more of a friend and someone the boy could rely on and relate to. There had been no more jealous spats and no hidden messages in word or look that could be taken the wrong way, so the foundations of the relationship were proving solid.

Sesshoumaru had watched as usual, his aura hidden beneath the concealment he wore as the young couple came from the well. He smiled when he saw them, Kagome in her mate's arms, he remembered fondly all the ideas they'd had to keep her and the baby safe; cocooning her rather than recognise that nature saw to it that most of the time the baby was safe inside the womb and well protected.

He had as usual seen his brother leave the gift in the tree and saw how this time he did not look for him. Somehow this made Sesshoumaru sad until he heard the sigh. Was Inuyasha so sure now that he would not show? He must be, yet still he left the present for him. Only this time there was more than just the little package of his favourite sweets awaiting him. Picking up the other gifts, wrapped in coloured silk and with the customary little note, he remembered watching his brother long ago, with the carvings he was doing. Now he knew.

He felt his throat close as emotion threatened to choke him, for all the hard work the boy had put into these gifts he had clearly not expected an answer anymore than his other little gifts had received, time after time. Maybe a _'thankyou, Pop really appreciated the sweets' _given second hand from his nephew. He felt humbled again by the love that Inuyasha had for him and was glad he _was_ to see him that evening with his new twins.

Inuyasha was excited and nervous about the thought of seeing his new niece and nephew. He was also looking forward to seeing Sesshoumaru again and his babies were said to be so cute. When the guests arrived, Inuyasha only had eyes for the babies; they brought home to him how small a baby was and the fact that soon he would have one of these tiny fragile, easily broken things depending on him for protection along with the baby's mother.

When he was seated and held his little niece in his hands he realised that he had never seen a baby this close up before let alone hold one. The girl was beautiful, her huge violet eyes and bit of black fluffy hair was enchanting to him and he just couldn't take his eyes off her. Both babies looked like himself and the older twins because of the concealment although the family resemblance was not built into the charm. Sesshoumaru would not let them see their real identities yet.

After both Kagome and Inuyasha had held and fed the twins, they had been put down for a nap in their special car seats that also rocked. It didn't take long for the babies to go off and Sesshoumaru asked Inuyasha to come with him outside to Goshinboku. They jumped to their favourite branch and looked out over the city.

"Are you worried about anything Inuyasha, you have looked concerned several times tonight?"

"I'm scared of being a father. I just don't know what to do and I only get one chance at not messing up with his life. What do I know; how do I teach him anything except how to be a complete idiot?"

"You are far from an idiot Inuyasha and you know it, all you have to do is love him, get the best you can for his needs and love his mother. Always be kind and never cruel, but you do not need telling _that_ do you pup?"

"No, that I had figured out."

"Do not mistake needed discipline with cruelty though Inuyasha, all pups need to know their boundaries. You only have to think of Shippou and how he would turn out if no one taught him right from wrong. He used to get away with too much, it does a child no favours in the long run."

"Keh!" Inuyasha turned to watch the setting sun changing the sky into flame when he found himself sitting in his brother's lap and Sesshoumaru's claws were scratching at the base of his ears. Recognising his brother's by now familiar fascination with his ears when Sesshoumaru was unsettled concerning him, Inuyasha asked him what the matter was. Surprised, Sesshoumaru answered:

"I've never properly thanked you for all the times you leave me gifts and tonight I found the shakers you made for the twins. I felt uncomfortable that I might seem ungrateful to you when I am far from it."

"They ain't nothing special Sessh, it's silly anyway, you must have protection yourself for your kids." He suddenly found himself in the tightest grip he had ever felt, held so tight that breathing was difficult and he could feel waves of affection and gratitude rolling off his brother under the undeniable love he was being shown. "Sesshy?" He queried.

"Inuyasha, for you it is not so long ago you thought I hated you and yet you are able to set all that aside holding no grudge to make a toy for my pups that has not only a fang adapted by Totousai as a handle, but also a claw inside with the beans to make the sound. That is the strongest protection for my pups that they will need and you gave them unselfishly.

"I remember the time it took you to make these wonderful presents; it is such an irony, these are the first you made for my latest children. You will make them for all my children and they each still have them. The power still remains just as strong as when you gave them to each pup and we never let the children be without their rattle. My mate and I felt safer for them knowing that they had protection in their own grasp.

"I had never thought of something like that; I was preparing as father did, swords for my children; but for them as babies, it hadn't occured to me what I could do. You should have no fear of being a bad father; your instincts have always been good. Inuyasha I am so proud that you are my brother and I couldn't love you more if I _was_ your father. He too would be very proud of you; I wish you could have known one another."

Inuyasha was totally red in the face with all the unexpected praise, he was embarrassed and once again overwhelmed. It was nice to have caught Sesshoumaru unawares for once but he had not banked on the display of feeling from his very reserved brother.

"Stop it Sessh, you always make me into a right wuss when you say nice things."

"You deserved to be told Inuyasha, my Little Brother Pup and you should always get what you deserve." Inuyasha wasn't sure about that last bit and Sesshoumaru laughed again.

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 Baby

Kentei lifted his nose disreetly in the direction of Goshinboku and heaved a great sigh.

"Oh no, Now he's done it, he's made Little Uncle cry again." His sentence made Kagome look at him but before she could get up to check on her mate, he came inside with his brother. They were both smiling and seemed relaxed with each other with no sign of sadness or hostility at least at a distance. Sesshoumaru looked in slight annoyance at his son. As Inu youkai they had both heard the comment.

"As usual you have jumped to the wrong conclusion my pup, sometimes you really do remind me of Inuyasha; you open your mouth and speak before you think. Have I taught you nothing? You can cause embarrassment with your ill considered speech. Unlike myself who just causes happiness." At Inuyasha's look, Sesshoumaru grinned briefly

He then watched Inuyasha go to Kagome and check that she was ready to go and allowing her to see that he really was fine. This was only a short visit because soon she would be here for longer when the pup was due and she wanted to spend some lengthy time with Shippou before she came back. She had everything prepared and Mama had got the usual things for her to save Kagome the need to shop. That left the evening to go out to eat and in the morning they would go back through the well.

Sesshoumaru was taking them out again that night to a local restaurant as a treat, it was a place that specialised in all sorts of noodles; a treat especially for Inuyasha. Then after a peaceful night's sleep it was back to the feudal era. Once more they stopped by the village to catch up on everyone. Kaede was well and checking on Sango who only had a month or so to go before her baby was due. She was in fine form, her healthy and energetic lifestyle was holding her in good stead and she was still walking straight and easy.

They were all sitting down to eat in Kaede's hut and reminiscing about chasing jewel shards without getting too 'heavy' about their memories when both of the new generation made their mothers gasp. Respective fathers jumped to their sides making Kaede laugh with the identical looks of alarm plastered on their faces.

"Relax children, nothing is happening with the babies; they are just moving after having been asleep while you were all sat still." Miroku had come behind Sango and was stroking his hand over her rounded stomach and crooning in a low voice trying to calm his child. Now that it was so big for Sango, it was more uncomfortable when the baby got restless.

Inuyasha's eyes were huge, this was the first time he had seen his baby move in Kagome's belly. He had no experience with pregnancy and had no idea what was happening. Kagome smiled warmly and taking his hand she placed it on her tummy; their baby was active at the moment and he could feel the kicking. The first time the baby moved under his hand he pulled away quickly in shock.

"It's O.K. Inuyasha; you can touch, it isn't hurting me."

"That was my pup? It doesn't hurt when he moves, how can that be; I felt him strongly."

"He's strong all right, but he is in a bag of water that protects me and him from harm. Here give me your hand again. " This time she held his hand down flat over her belly and he could feel lots of movement. All eyes were on him as he marvelled, his eyes big and shining; awestruck that this was his pup, something he truly had felt was never going to be within his reach."

"My pup!... _my_ pup...my _pup._" He whispered. Looking up; visibly moved and seeing everyone was looking at him with total understanding, caused the usual reaction in Inuyasha and he fled for the trees; specifically his old friend Goshinboku. Miroku gave him ten minutes headstart before following him sedately. The girls compared 'notes' on their pregnancies and laughing gently at the men in their lives and how they had reacted.

Kagome made both Sango and Kaede smile when she told them about the frustration she often felt because of the over-protective father and uncle of her child.

"Aye, child; but we could all have told ye that. Ye knew of the nature of any youkai, but especially the canines to be protective of their young. Partly because they are young for so much longer than humans and need the nurture for many more years." Kaede spoke truly, they did all know but then Kagome got all tearful and Sango put her arm around her.

"It's O.K. Kagome, I got all like that and poor Miroku didn't know what he'd ever done to upset me and that made me more upset because he thought he was to blame and then...Oh boy, pregnancy!"

"I just can't help it sometimes, they are both so loyal and obsessive over this pup and to tell you the truth I'm glad, but it makes me sad to remember that Inuyasha suffered so much neglect when all of his instincts would have craved company. Inu's are not solitary creatures and when I see him now at the Palace with his brother and the three children as family I feel awful that he missed out as a pup, he was _so_ lonely and could so easily have died." Then she looked up horrified.

"He did die, didn't he? No matter how much Sesshoumaru protected him from a distance, he did not guide him or teach him how to live. He just made sure he wasn't killed, until his protection failed and Kikyou and he were betrayed. I know that he is making up for it now but how many nightmares are hidden in my poor Inuyasha?" By the time she was finished none of them had a dry eye between them and Kaede laughed.

"I know ye two girls excuse for these tears but I don't think the same one holds true for me. I'm sure Inuyasha would be most indignant if he knew." Kagome giggled and said in a creditable impersonation of her mate:

"Feh! what are you stupid wenches wailing about. I'm fine ain't I." They all laughed and Kaede made more tea, soon they were chatting normally again. _'Until the next time.'_ thought Kaede, who was used in her long life to pregnant and emotional females. Meantime Miroku was sitting under the branch that Inuyasha was occupying; neither one of them were speaking but they were companionable, having sat like this many times during their friendship.

Eventually though Miroku started to chuckle to himself but knew that the curious hanyou would ask 'just what was so funny.' Sure enough with no sound a red and silver blur appeared sitting next to him, glowering fiercly.

"You laughing at me monk?" Miroku chuckled again but it was not a malicious sound.

"Not just you Inuyasha, me as well. Have you not noticed; with our ladies expecting our offspring, how strong you are, how protective; how nothing will get the chance to come near to harm her or the baby? How vigourous you feel in coming to her at night or whenever, how invincible you feel because you are a man with a child on the way; that proof of your potency, your future in one little package?"

"Feh! What are you getting at Miroku?"

"We feel that strong, we are true men and yet the moment we feel the baby move we are unmanned. I will share a secret with you Inuyasha; when I felt my child for the first time, I rested my head on Sango's belly and I just cried. I never thought that I would have a future with a wife and child with no curse, I had lived for so long thinking I would die before any of this would happen.

"At first I thought I was weak but I have since heard from Kaede that many men feel the same way on feeling for themselves that first real evidence of the new life that their wives carry. It is something that helps keep us a little humble especially since it is the woman who is doing the hard work of growing the child. There was nothing wrong at being reduced to tears at the recognition of new life Inuyasha, it proves you have the correct respect for that life."

Inuyasha for once did not reply, he just sat thinking on all that Miroku had said. He knew that the monk had been afraid of the Kazaana in his hand but he had not really considered that he too had once thought that the privilige of fatherhood would not be his. Inuyasha knew that Miroku asked every pretty girl to bear his child in those days, but he also knew that nothing had come of it, at least since he had been travelling with the group.

Suddenly getting up, he gave a half smile of thanks to Miroku and said it was time to head back to their girls. Knowing that he had served his purpose in coming to Inuyasha, Miroku also smiled and put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. He gave a squeeze and they walked back comfortable with one another.

"We have all come a long way my friend, although you perhaps had the longest road; it is good to have friends." Miroku was satisfied with the nod that Inuyasha gave him and they soon reached the hut where they were welcomed back in time for a warm meal. Both men sat afterwards with their mates in their laps, stroking their bellies and sharing in the gossip like old times. But soon it was time for them all to depart and with promises to come when Sango went into labour, Kagome and Inuyasha left on Ah-Un.

The welcome once they reached home in the Palace was warm and sincere, the children were jumping at them and looking for their usual presents of sweets and colouring materials and this time there were two new dolls with baby clothes for the little girls. Sesshoumaru's aura lost it's tense feeling on seeing their return and he bowed slightly to them as he ushered them back inside.

After their evening meal it had become usual to discuss their trip and to tell Shippou about Sango and Miroku and how Kaede was keeping. Sesshoumaru was not so concerned anymore, at least not obviously; when the details of their trip emerged. The children were excited about the movements of the pup but were disappointed, at the moment there was nothing to be seen and it was their bed time as well. Shiori's mother came for them all to allow some play and stories before seeing them to their rooms and making sure that they were settled down.

An hour or so later, the three adults were relaxing before they too retired for the night. They found that there were little routines working their way into their lives and none of them minded. It was a bonding and valuable time for the brothers and worth every minute as far as Kagome was concerned. They caught up on the business that was happening in the Palace and generally how the children were doing. The weightier matters of their Lands would wait till daytime.

Sesshoumaru was watching his brother and the miko as they sat together on the cushions, his hand on her stomach protectively; rubbing little circles, neither looked consciously aware of the actions but it seemed to Sesshoumaru that they were very in tune with one another. He viciously quelled the pang in his heart that they had something that he envied; he would have a mate when the time was right and when someone worthy of his notice came along.

As he watched, Inuyasha's hand did a funny movement and it caught the attention of his brother who squeezed his mate in excitement. She turned her head to smile at him and nodded as he whispered something in her ear.

"Sesshy, come here quickly, come and feel this." Inuyasha's enthusiasm was infectious and he was eager to share this with his brother. Sesshoumaru was not churlish and he too had never felt a baby kicking in the womb having declined the offer when he was younger to share the sensation with his father when Izayoi was expecting Inuyasha. He placed his claws very carefully over the place he saw the jump and when it happened under his own hand, he too pulled away.

"Such a strange sensation, I am not sure what to make of it."

"Here try again, I did the same thing because it does feel funny." Inuyasha took his brother's hand and just as Kagome had done for him, he held Sesshoumaru's flat on Kagome's tummy and didn't let him remove it pressing down ever so gently. Kick, kick, kick. Sesshoumaru was amazed at how sturdy the movement was and the reality of the pup being inside the body came home to him fully.

"Thank you for letting me share this with you, I have never considered before, that the pup would be tangible until it's birth."

"The pup will also be getting used to your voices as well, there have been studies done in my time that show the pup will recognize voices and sounds that they hear in the womb." Kagome smiled at the brothers' faces on learning this piece of news. She knew that she would have Inuyasha talking to the pup all the time now. By the end of the next day she was exhausted; it seemed everyone wanted to touch her belly and see if they could feel the baby moving.

Kagome insisted that she carried out her own work from her little hut. People didn't stop needing her just because she was pregnant and she was not willing to sit around and wait twiddling her thumbs for the baby. Inuyasha took her down and ran errands for her and this also served to keep his mind occupied and not so free to worry himself over her and the time that was fast approaching.

One morning there was a courier from their old village; Sango had gone into labour. As promised, Kagome and Inuyasha sped to the village where Inuyasha had to try and keep Miroku from insanity as Sango struggled to bring the new life into the world. Kagome and Kaede had trouble of their own in keeping a very strong Sango from just walking out of the hut but eventually the desire to escape left her as the serious business of bearing down began.

Outside the hut which was the furthest Miroku could be persuaded to go; both boys were frightened at the sounds coming from Sango and although he had been prepared for such and had actually been around child birth before, this was _his_ wife and child and all the platitudes that he had handed out in the past didn't work on him. Both were pale and even Inuyasha was looking a bit green.

Was Kagome going to go through the same awful time and make the same awful noises? How could he have done this to her but he really hadn't known? Was it ever going to stop? It didn't help that a lot of the village men had decided to keep them company and were laughing at the novices. Then there was a really big shout from Sango and a wailing cry.

The unmistakable sound of a newborn. In one minute Miroku's life changed; Kagome brought out the swaddled baby and, making sure he was not going to fall over she handed the child to him saying:

"Sango's fine, and you have a beautiful son Miroku." Then he started to hear the congratulations all round from the men and the women of the village. He heard the growled well done from Inuyasha, but he only had eyes for his new baby and with tears running down his face, Kaede came and led him into the hut and Sango. Inuyasha stood stunned, his friends had their baby and in just over two months, he and Kagome were due to have theirs.

She came and stood by him and he automatically put his arms around her feeling the well rounded bump. Kagome had never looked more beautiful to him than now when she was obviously in whelp and he liked nothing more than lying close to her and seeing her naked and full with his pup. Inuyasha took them to Goshinboku and jumped them into the branches, Kagome knew he was concerned and knew why but she wanted to reassure him that Sango had had no trouble in giving life to her son.

"It went well Inuyasha, Sango is fine. Giving birth is hard work; that is why it's called labour, but most women have more than one baby, even when they can be prevented." She reached up to stroke his ears in the way she knew pleased him and it worked; he started to growl softly in his chest, a sound she found very erotic. After reassuring her that he would not let her fall and that there was no one around to spy on them, they made love in the branches of Goshinboku and celebrated the new arrival in their own way.

They only had one month back in the Western Lands before it was time for them to leave for the modern era. The time seemed to fly by, Miroku and Sango's child was thriving and when Kagome returned to the village to go home until her baby was born she did not come alone. Apart from Inuyasha; this time Shippou, Rin, Shiori and Lord Sesshoumaru all accompanied them to the well.

They also spent time visiting with the new family, Lord Sesshoumaru was generous in bringing gifts with him via the children of new warm furs and silks for the child and his parents. He had not forgotten the help they gave with their friendship to his brother although he would not accept thanks for himself, the gifts were from the children after all. Sesshoumaru noticed the expression on his brother's face and came over to him.

"You are afraid Inuyasha? I can tell. Surely she will have the best help possible?"

"She will, but... things can still go wrong...what would I do without her?"

"Face that if it happens Inuyasha not before, the next time I see you, you will be a father. I still find it hard to believe." He smiled to take away the sting of the remark.

"I wish you were with me, I do not wish to be alone when she has the baby." Sesshoumaru smiled

"I shall more than likely be there with you, Inuyasha." But his brother sighed,

"You do not often come anymore so as not to confuse me."

"How very sensible I am Little Brother, but do not worry, I will be there I promise."

"You wont forget or change your mind?"

"I promise pup, I will be there." Inuyasha pushed his head under Sesshoumaru's chin and let his brother lick his mark sending them off with a small smile and intense look. It would be five hundred years before he could keep his promise but he would not forget.

TBC.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 Birth

Mama was waiting for them as usual, she wasn't going to say anything to either of them but she was extremely happy to have her daughter back for the extended visit. When they were in the feudal era it was a case of so near and yet so far for her. She couldn't contact her daughter or just pick up the phone and chat, Mama found that very hard and Kagome's visits were not many or very long as she had other responsibilities.

She was adult now and had a job to do, it had been Mama's job to encourage her to fly from her nest as a fully rounded adult; beautiful and confident and everyone would agree that she had done a good job. But that did not mean that Mama did not miss her because she did...very much indeed. But she would never put the guilt trip on Kagome, she knew that the life her daughter had chosen was correct for her and for all those whom she touched in the past.

But now for a month, her 'little girl' was home once more and could be spoiled. Dinner was her favourite, oden and there was steak and ramen for her other son whom she missed terribly as well; his gruff ways and quick temper that hid one of the kindest hearts she had ever known, the protector of both of her other children had a very special place in her heart.

As he normally did, Inuyasha placed a box of sweets in the tree for Sesshoumaru and there were two balls made of soft leather for each of the baby twins. Inuyasha had never forgotton _his_ favourite toy and although the twins would never need to play with them in the solitary way that their uncle had always done, a ball was a good toy; and these had been made with love and care. Sesshoumaru pocketed them with care as well, smiling as he read the little notes written so neatly with Inuyasha's proud new writing. _'Clever pup' _he thought with fondness, remembering the pains Inuyasha took with his practice.

Sesshoumaru in the feudal times was also thinking about his brother. He missed teaching him and he missed the brashness and exuberence of Inuyasha far more than he would have thought. He had always seen that they were so different in their ways, but having had the opportunity to come to know the more adult hanyou as the boy's teacher and mentor in many ways, he could now see that fundamentally they were alike.

They were both loyal and ferocious when it came to protection of their own and even given their dubious past which made Sesshoumaru's mind wince in anguish whenever he thought on it; he couldn't deny that he had still protected his brother, allowing none who would have been strong enough to kill him near the boy. While they spoke on the needs of their lands, they were often in agreement and could understand how the other one thought. They could even find similar things amusing even if they had different ways of showing it.

Sesshoumaru was grateful now that they had this time to be together; thankful that it was not too late to repair the damage that had been done to the neglected pup. He himself was still young and Inuyasha was so young he was not even a fully physically matured adult yet, so there should be plenty of time to bury the bitterness so deep that it would not resurface. But he was no fool, he realised that his brother's formative years, which was most of his life so far had been made a total misery and he would need many more years of happiness to be able to think around the influence of his past.

Shaking himself out of his state of mind, he wondered why all the retrospect had surfaced and considered that it was because it was too quiet around him. Then he laughed to himself, things _had_ changed. He was used to the silence; once even prefering it but things had changed. Rin had brought childish laughter and chatter to him, followed by the other children and of course his noisy still often puppish brother who always made his presence felt and who now was nowhere near.

Sesshoumaru heard giggling from behind him and glad of the distraction he turned to see Rin with her bright brown eyes running off down the corridor. Deciding to humour the child, he followed at a much more sedate pace. Rin entered her rooms and he knocked on the door asking for entry, which of course was granted. Shiori and Shippou were already in there and they wanted to show their lord the new playthings they had.

One of the Palace carpenters had made a doll sized crib for each of the girls' baby dolls and Shiori's mother had been teaching them how to sew; letting them make blankets for the cribs. But in front of them was a larger version of the cradle, they had asked for it to be made as a present for Inuyasha and Kagome. Did Sesshoumaru think it was a nice present for the new baby?

He looked at the intricate carvings and the lovely reddish colour of the wood, he took note of the fine stitching of the bed linen and the quilting. He took notice too of the smiles on the faces of the children and gave them one of his own rare smiles and felt it strange how much pleasure they got from seeing him genuinely pleased.

"It is quite delightful and I know that Kagome and Inuyasha will be most happy at this gift. Will you allow me to add one more thing, I have some soft fur that I thought might be perfect to wrap the little one in for winter?" The children of course agreed and Sesshoumaru left to give orders that the cradle be put in the new nursery that also had been decorated as a surprise for the new parents.

As he made all these decisions and spoke with the children, he noticed that the girls also had new dolls in their arms. These weren't the baby ones that were in the toy cribs but they were soft and had been made by them, clothes and all. Shiori's had brown hair and a kimono that looked like her mother's dress, but Rin's had snowy hair, gold eyes and was dressed in a kimono like her own. What he did notice however were the pointed white triangles sticking a bit crookedly out from the white wool hair.

"Are these for the baby as well?" He queried, receiving laughs in return.

"No! Lord Sesshoumaru; boy babies don't play with dolls."

"Mine is like my Mama, my Lord." Said Shiori respectfully holding out her doll for inspection.

"And mine is my little girl." Stated Rin also holding out her doll. Sesshoumaru nodded at them and then left; he suddenly felt in the need of refreshment. The girl's laughing still ringing in his ears. Sometimes; noise was better in small doses he thought to himself, going back to his own suite to do some more work and enjoy some afternoon tea in peace.

The rest of the month of Kagome's pregnancy seemed to go by very quickly for everyone except her. All was bustle with hospital appointments thrown in for good measure and the weather was going through a muggy and hot spell. She was tired and irritable and having a guilt ridden hanyou around her hovering and saying how sorry he was when she was hot and sweaty or just plain cross was not helping.

Mama found him one morning with his ears drooping, drinking a cup of tea. She smiled and pulled up a chair next to him and put her arm round his shoulders.

"Is she moaning again already this morning Inuyasha? I swear she's almost as bad as I was." Mama laughed but kept a knowing eye on him all the same; Inuyasha looked at her in surprise.

"You, Mama ?"

"_Me_ Inuyasha, don't worry so much, it's not only your fault she's like this, it took two to get her pregnant and fussy. It will probably happen every time she is in...whelp?"

"She _won't _have another pup, she couldn't want one, I won't let her." Mama looked at him seriously.

"I thought you were getting better at this, Inuyasha. I mean there really is no reason to accept all the blame for everything that happens to everyone. You have not seen pregnancy close up and do not know that Kagome is normal in getting fed up towards the end. But I _am_ going to talk to you seriously for a moment. Are you going to be with her when she has your pup?"

"Yes if she wants me."

"Well then you must be prepared. Sometimes in the heat of the moment, mothers who are giving birth will say all sorts of horrible things that they don't mean about the man that got them in the condition in the first place." She smiled at the alarmed look that he gave her. "You however, my lovey are particularly vulnerable because you are likely to believe her. But she will not mean _any_ of it. Do you understand me?"

"Feh!"

"No, not feh. If I think for one second that you have believed any of the rubbish that she might say, I will ask your brother to deal with you. I understand he can sting quite a lot, so that even for a non wimpy human like yourself, it would hurt too much to sit down." Mama tousled his hair and stroked his ears when he grinned sheepishly at her. "Seriously Inuyasha; I told _my_ husband that separate _continents_ were too close for our beds in future, he was extremely hurt and I didn't even remember saying it at the time." Inuyasha nodded, Kaede had warned him already; she too knew that he was likely to take anything that Kagome said to heart.

Inuyasha decided to take Kagome out to the park in the evening; she was too hot and sticky to sleep so he jumped them down from the window and took her to the highest point of the park. Here the breezes gathered and she stood in her short nightie as the breeze danced round her, cooling her enough that she felt as though she could finally sleep. Then he took her back to bed after telling her that she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

They spent the final days with the twins, at the park or shopping or just lounging around, Kagome didn't have a great deal of energy for long bursts of action so they 'based' at the shrine so she could rest and they could eat or drink. Mama was in her element, with all the youngsters around; she was kept busy but it was fun and always what she had wanted for her children, their friends in and out and welcome.

Finally the heat spell peaked and Kagome was able to get some good sleep at last and that made the day's a little more relaxed. They did not have to walk around as if on egg shells near her and she could enjoy feeling a bit normal again. For the first time in over a week in fact nearer two she felt the need of her mates intimate company and he was eager to please.

He had missed being in their bed, but she had just not been in the mood for more than a few kisses and perhaps the odd cuddle so he had slept as he used to do; on the floor. But tonight there was a breeze coming through the window and the mood was right for them to come together. Inuyasha was rather pleased with the result, she had definately missed him if the way her body reacted to his touch was anything to go by.

The sounds she made and the physical movements meant that he did not last as long as he hoped and he became afraid that he had disappointed her. Kagome reassured him, it was only because they had both been denied lovemaking for so long; she too had not lasted. It was just nice to have been able to lie together afterwards, and he had certainly made her body contort in strange ways.

In fact she thought she could still feel some of the contorting muscles and they were a bit uncomfortable, then she realised they were also_ regularly_ uncomfy. Lying for a while and looking at the luminous dial on the clock, she counted. Her stomach clenched about every fifteen minutes and she dozed on and off for a couple of hours checking the timings.

Now there seemed to be a bit of a shorter interval between the clenchings. She watched four go by at ten minutes and then her brain kicked in. What _was _she doing still in bed, suddenly panic started to creep in her consciousness and she nudged the sleeping boy next to her. He grunted but did not wake so she leant to his ear and said.

"Inuyasha, I think it's time to go, the baby..." Now he was awake, he rolled out of bed and dressed in what seemed like one movement. Looking at her eyes and the slight hint of fear or maybe just apprehension, his own worry subsided. Kagome needed him strong now, reliable, able to take charge and he would not let her down. Telling her to get dressed and he would do the rest.

Firstly he awoke Mama, and found that she was not surprised and then went to make a pot of tea. Kagome may or may not need one while they waited for the car to come and pick them up. Mama dressed and alerted Grandpa to keep an eye on Souta then she carried Kagome's bag down while Inuyasha carried Kagome. It was amazing how calm they all felt; _'the calm before the storm'_ thought Mama. Then there was a wail from Kagome; her waters had broken and she needed to take care of the flood before coming down. It took a while until she was at least a bit drier and well padded against leaking.

Inuyasha had just reached the bottom of the stairs with Kagome when the doorbell rang and Sesshoumaru walked in quickly. He smiled at the couple and explained before he was asked, that her pack mark had alerted him to the fact that Kagome had gone into labour. He had been made aware of the situation while she was still dozing in and out of sleep.

He told them that it had been his turn to keep watch that night anyway; but he had known that it would happen tonight because he knew the dates from when he was in feudal times, not that he told them this. He did jokingly tell them that they should have expected the baby to come soon after their earlier exploits; it was a well known fact that sex could start labour. Then he laughed to himself that he could still make his brother blush.

Sesshuomaru's car was warmed up inside and ready for the hospital run, he had also called ahead to warn the staff that Kagome was on her way. Everything was in place and Inuyasha was once again grateful to this older version of his brother. He took everything in his stride and was totally prepared, even to having Tenseiga strapped to his hip. Noticing the glance that Inuyasha gave the sword, he said reassuringly:

"I keep my promises Little Brother Pup, I will be there for you and yours always." _' Even if I sometimes cannot help' _he added in his mind.

The journey seemed to take forever for the soon to be parents although for Inuyasha the sight of Sesshoumaru driving one of these smelly cans from Kagome's time was a real eyeopener. He just would never have imagined his brother in this era and so at home. Whenever he had seen him up 'till now, he was always in situ; be it restaurant or shop. Either that or someone else had got them there.

His brother drove smoothly and well making sure that the trip was not taxing for Kagome and once they reached the hospital, porters opened the door to the car and helped her into a wheelchair. She was taken straight to delivery where her obstetrician was waiting calmly and confidently in complete contrast to the mate who, now Kagome was in safe hands could succumb to the worry he was feeling.

They were all waiting outside in the reception until Kagome had been examined then they were allowed to see her. Mama checked that she was O.K. first and cooed over the scan picture that had just been done, clearly visible on the top of the head was the cartilige of two little ears. Inuyasha took the little picture in his hands and was stunned, this was his pup?..._Before_ it was born?...How? He couldn't stop looking at the picture and stroking Kagome's tummy, his hands shaking. Eventually Sesshoumaru came and took pity on him.

"It is called ultrasound Inuyasha, I have pictures of my twins. Soon you will have the real thing." Inuyasha put the picture in his 'precious things' pocket after rolling it in one of his mother's ribbons. He was brought out of his reverie by Kagome's uncomfortable groan. Her contractions were getting harder and more frequent and it was time for all but Inuyasha to leave her. Mama kissed her forehead and Sesshoumaru licked her pack mark and then escorted Mama out to wait in reception, leaving Inuyasha holding his mate's hand and trying to lend her his strength for the ordeal ahead.

Kagome smiled at his frowning face and told him how much she loved him and his pup which he answered with a searing kiss that left her breathless. She felt the desparation in his little act of love and once again tried to reassure him with a smile. Contractions were much closer now and the midwives were chattering excitedly at her, telling her what to do and what not to do.

Kagome was only interested in her mate's face however; he was so concerned over her pain that _she_ was trying to concentrate on getting rid of the guilty look on his face. She had decided long before now that she would not say anything she knew would upset him during her labour. He would beat himself enough without her adding to it and after speaking with some of the village women she knew that it was possible to focus the attention on other things that were annoying rather than one's mate.

One of the doctors came and said to Inuyasha that he should listen to what the midwife was telling Kagome because he could relay it to her, she was more likely to hear his voice than that of anyone else. That made sense to him and so he did; speaking softly and encouraging her all the time, letting her hold his hand squeezing the life out of his fingers. Sometimes it seemed that there was only the two of them in their world and all the bustle was around someone else, it was just Inuyasha, Kagome and a baby who wanted out.

Inuyasha felt sick when he could see the pain and sometimes the fear in her eyes but he never looked away, very aware that she was gaining strength because she could see the love and devotion in his own. He had whispered to her that he wished he could bear this for her, take the pain from her and he was surprised when she laughed. She suddenly had a vision of a pregnant Inuyasha, jumping up and down with no patience and just yelling 'come on out damn you' while everyone else watched. Both of them ended up laughing over that at least till the next contraction.

Suddenly there was more pain and the desire to push was stronger, Inuyasha was able to smell that the birth was imminent and he gripped her tightly. There was a pink aura coming from the head of the pup as he crowned astonishing everyone who was in the room. Then Kagome grunted really loudly and with a woosh, the midwife had the pup in her hands. Kagome flopped backwards on the bed, exhausted but full of happiness; her pup did not cry but she could see his aura which had now become a lilac colour pulsing with his heartbeat.

Giving the pup to Inuyasha to hold while the midwife helped to deliver the afterbirth, she then came to Inuyasha to ask him if he wanted to cut the cord. It took no time to sever with his claws the final physical connection to Kagome. Now the pup was alive on his own; it was a miracle to Inuyasha, the pup was so tiny in his hands and once the doctors had checked him over; he brought him to Kagome placing the pup on her breast where it immediately nuzzled looking for food.

He laid his head on her other side, staring at his pup all the time and letting Kagome stroke his hair and ears and Kagome was silently and gently amused. Inuyasha had not been able to say a word yet and didn't even know that his face was streaked with tears which still hadn't ceased from the moment his pup was placed in his hands. He was totally oblivious to everything except the pup and Kagome.

His smile full of love for her was enough, he was not often so unguarded and it was therefore special, and his eyes now were on the pup and the pup was staring right back at his Papa. Kagome was completely satisfied, she now had two heads of silver hair and puppy ears to stroke and fondle and two pairs of golden eyes who would adore her and each other. What more could she ask?

Everyone left the little family alone for a few minutes and outside in reception they waited for the news. Having seen the medical staff leave the delivery room, Sesshoumaru had already surmised that the scent of salt from his brother did not require him to use Tenseiga and he could smell the new scent of his tiny nephew. So he felt quite safe in assuring Mama that it was over.

Finally Inuyasha came out to them, telling Mama that Kagome wished to see her. Mama left them quickly and was soon holding her grandson in expert arms while checking for herself that her own child was safe and sound. Finding that Kagome was tired but happy, just as she should be Mama could relax and she smiled at the miniature Inuyasha in her arms. He was perfect.

Outside, Sesshoumaru was wondering aloud to his brother whether or not Inuyasha would ever remember to carry his own hankies with him after giving him yet another to wipe his face. But there was no rancour in the observation made as he sat with Inuyasha, once again petting his brother's hair and soothing him. Congratulations were given and a sense of pride linked the two boys in the birth of their father's first grandchild.

"He would have been so proud today Inuyasha and you'd have had a job keeping him out of the birthing room." This made them both chuckle and they were still smiling when Mama beckoned them over. Sesshoumaru got his first look at and hold of his little nephew and took a gasp.

"He is just like you Inuyasha." Then it was time for them to leave as Kagome was taken to her room for the rest of her stay. Inuyasha stayed with her, always awake and watching over his sleeping wife and pup. The obstetrician checked everything a couple of more times before leaving them to sleep. Nurses were on hand should Kagome need anything. In the morning hopefully they would be able to go home.

Sesshoumaru came to pick them up carrying over his arm a brand new rocking car seat for the pup, it was his present to them. They were just dressing the pup when the doctor came in, he looked serious and asked them to sit down while he spoke to them about the pup.

" I am sorry but there is something you need to know..."

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 Problem?

The doctor's words stopped them all in their tracks and Kagome held tightly to her pup with Inuyahsa's arms wrapped around them both. He growled at the doctor; a hawk youkai who was very used to new fathers. He stood by them and carefully watched Sesshoumaru who was standing by quite calmly.

"You may wish to sit down for a moment while I tell you about your son." Inuyasha's response was to turn his eyes on the Hawk in defiance and pull his family closer to himself and the door. If he could stop the doctor talking for long enough he could get his family away and then there would be nothing to concern them.

"Not wishing to face a fact will not make it go away young man." The doctor said, he had seen and understood what Inuyasha was doing. Denial was very common in new parents. "This does not threaten the life of your pup be assured." Kagome's grip on the baby tightened and he let out a little whimper that did nothing to reassure his jumpy father. The doctor looked to Sesshoumaru for assistance.

"Sir perhaps you can help reassure your son, he needs to sit down so that I can speak with them. It is imperative that you understand all that I must say." Not bothering to correct the doctor's incorrect assumption, Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Sit down Inuyasha, you are making your mate nervous and your pup afraid." Inuyasha sat, the words reached him but he still held on to them both fiercely growling.

**_"Inuyasha"_** warned Sesshoumaru. "Be silent" The growling died away and the snarling hanyou suddenly looked like a little boy waiting to be punished. Sesshoumaru could have kicked himself, he'd seen that look too often in the distant past. Now the Hawk had the attention of everyone again, he nodded and sounded more gentle.

"We; that is my colleagues and myself were concerned from the time of birth yesterday about your son. We have done various visual tests during the night on the pup and we are certain that he is profoundly deaf." Forestalling any interruptions yet and knowing that it would take a while for this to be understood, the doctor kept talking because he recognised that in Sesshoumaru at least there was someone who would be able to absorb the knowledge.

"At this point in time, we do not know the cause and for your own sakes as well as the child's we _will_ need to know. Now on a brighter note, everything else seems fine, I will send the specialist nurse round for your checkups and also to help you prepare to learn to communicate with the pup without sound.

"Do not overly worry, it just means adapting and you may take him home now as you were planning on doing. Just be thankful you don't live in the old times when a child like yours let alone a hanyou would be considered handicapped and be culled. We are much more enlightened now." With that parting shot, he left not noticing the reddened angry eyes of Sesshoumaru or the wave of complete fear that engulfed Inuyasha.

Immediately Sesshoumaru was before them, kneeling on the floor and placing his arms around them he licked at their pack marks trying to allay their worry and especially get rid of the fear from his brother, the scent of it was almost overpowering. Suddenly Kagome burst into the tears that Sesshoumaru had been expecting followed closely by his little brother. He soon had one of them on each shoulder and patted them in turn until the storm passed.

The pup decided he'd had enough of this, being crushed between his mother and uncle was not what he wanted and he let out a loud squeak making Sesshoumaru laugh.

"There is nothing wrong with his lungs and he knows how to use them. Stop this you two, we must find out how to deal with this calmly, I will take you home and then we will find out what is to be done." His brusque speech was effective and the young couple sat up and composed themselves. Putting his, by now glaring little nephew in the new carry chair; Sesshoumaru proudly led them to the car.

Back at the shrine, everyone was waiting for them to arrive, Mama had laid on a special lunch and there were banners proclaiming the new arrival. Sesshoumaru carried the carry chair up the steps and then Kagome took her pup out and carried him into the house, Inuyasha's arm around her. Inside everyone was waiting and there were streamers and balloons festooning the house.

Souta let of popping streamers and the coloured paper strings came raining down over everyone and everything. The smell of the gunpowder from the poppers caused all the youkai noses to wrinkle including that of the new pup's but Kagome noticed that the small, sail like ears did not twitch or swivel around like those of his father; catching all the sounds, unmoved especially at the loud pops of the poppers.

Mama came to her and took her new grandson from Kagome.

"He is totally adorable Kagome, eyes that are taking in everything. It doesn't matter too much that he cannot hear, he will learn to communicate and so will we all with him. I have a friend who was born deaf and you wouldn't know it, she lip reads perfectly and can also sign."

"How did you know Mama?" Kagome whispered.

"Sesshoumaru told us last night, to make it easier for you not to have to break the news. I know it's a shock but really, give it a little while and when things are sorted and you will not even think about it. All you will see is your pup."

Kagome felt better and cheered up, her perky nature could not be suppressed for long and in turn she raised the spirits of her mate. He seemed falsely congenial and she knew that he was preoccupied in his thoughts. He watched as everyone had a 'go' at holding his pup, hovering around whoever it was at the time until Kagome needed to feed the baby and put him down for his nap.

Inuyasha went with her as if he trusted that nowhere was safe for them without him and sat down on the bed with them both in his lap, his arms holding them close as Kagome nursed their son. Kagome said nothing and just let him brood, neither did she fight it having found that Inuyasha would be more inclined to talk once he'd worked out what the problem was. Soon the pup slept and was put in the crib, Inuyasha leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Is it my fault, is it because I'm a hanyou and just a mutt, I'm defective? What will he do if he can't hear, it's so important to hear to know where danger is coming from. I've failed my son already."

"Idiot, it's not anybody's fault, deafness is common and just because his ears aren't working properly doesn't mean that the rest of him isn't. He will learn to use his other senses for danger. We will train his aura, to reach around him for protection and...look don't worry so much, you'll see, we can teach him and ourselves." Kagome went downstairs but Inuyasha still sat with his sleeping pup.

Sesshoumaru came to find him later on and knocked on the door knowing that his brother was on 'guard' and would ask questions of an intruder _after_ he'd dealt with them.

"Feh!" Was the eloquent answer to the youkai's knock.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru came and sat next to his brother.

"You _knew_ this didn't you? _Why_ didn't you _warn _us, I would have been better prepared." Inuyasha sounded bitter again.

"Yes, I knew but it was not for me to mention it, You would _not_ have been more prepared at all Inuyasha; it would have just given you more time to worry."

"What else do you know _brother?"_ Sesshoumaru ignored the harsh way that he had been answered.

"I know plenty of things Inuyasha but if you are going to ask me to tell you about your lives from now on, the answer is 'no'. I will not risk changing your thoughts or decisions by telling you how things work out or by influencing you. I have managed not to do so up until now. Your life is for you to live, your paths are for you to choose and if you wish to argue with me about that... you will not see _me_ again." Inuyasha hung his head but nodded.

"I know, you can't risk changing history can you Sessh?"

"No pup, I cannot. You must not ask it of me."

"Was it _my_ fault Sessh, you'll tell me the truth even if Kagome won't. Is it because I'm a taint to pure blood, is this what you meant all those years ago?" Sesshoumaru put his arms round his brother and sighed heavily. Would there ever come a time for Inuyasha when the past and all it's damage ever lay down and stay buried for the pup?

If he'd thought for one minute back then when he'd dismissed Inuyasha's existence as something to regret that it would always come back to haunt them... but he didn't.

He'd believed for the most that Inuyasha hated him anyway and didn't care what he said. It was too late by the time that he found out the truth. Too late to undo all the psychological damage that the boy had suffered, that was sometimes thrown at him daily. Bruises and beatings would heal but mental scars tended to last. He sighed again and spoke before Inuyasha misinterpreted his sighs as affirmation of his own self assumed guilt.

"Silly pup." He said, ruffling Inuyasha's hair in the way that Inuyasha had come to think symbolised his brother's guilt over him. "The words I used back then were meant to demean and hurt you, you know what I meant and thought in the past. For someone to be born deaf or with any other problem can and _does_ happen in all spheres of life. It is often unknown how or why."

"Then _why_ do I not know of many in our day Sessh? I only know Kaede who lost an eye and the old people who go deaf."

"You have not had the opportunity to socialise much Inuyasha, you have not known many people in your still young life." _'Drop it Inuyasha _please _drop it_' Sesshoumaru thought desperately. He should have known better. His brother would never let go of a worry if he thought _he_ was the one at fault and Sesshoumaru knew that a lot of that was _his_ doing.

"I've seen people Sessh; even if I don't speak to 'em I see how things are. That Hawk was right, they are killed aren't they? My pup is a deaf hanyou; he won't stand a chance."

"Rubbish Inuyasha, _you_ are not going to take his life just because he can't hear and those who have been killed in the past were mainly smothered in infancy by the parents or nurses who been authorised to do it. It would be the people who would have been caring for them who made that decision and it is obviously not one you would be making, so the situation could not arise."

"I dunno Sessh, I don't know whether or not I should take him back through the well." Inuyasha was hoping for some hints from his brother but that was something he would not get.

"I've told you before Inuyasha, I will neither condemn or condone your decision either way, it is for you and Kagome to decide those things, but please think of all the good that you are accomplishing at the moment. Understanding of many things is within our reach, perhaps your child can also be influential for the good, in the way he is accepted and loved? Think on that instead of your sometimes silly ideas."

Inuyasha might have thought that Sesshoumaru was chiding him but for the hand on his head, scratching at his ears and making them perk up. He smiled, Sesshoumaru might understand him but at this moment _he_ completely understood his brother.

The next day the specialist nurse came to see them and after finding delight in the pretty pup, she explained some of the things they could do now and in the future for their pup. Touch and eye contact were vital. His main input of emotion would come through them. They must speak normally around him, not loud or overemphasized but clearly. Recognise that he will watch all the time.

There were helpful books for all stages of his life for all of them to follow. There would be all sorts of help and support specially for the individual pup as all youkai were different in abilities and speed of maturity. Actual speech would be harder to gain, but possible usually. Then the nurse was gone and the family was left on it's own with a little pup who stared at his mother's face, then at her breast then at her face again and whined.

Mama laughed, he didn't seem to have any problem in communicating his need, they had _all _understood _that_ message. Kagome went a pretty shade of red and took the so far nameless pup upstairs to tend him. Nameless pup, she hated that but she had decided to go along with her mate's tradition. The pup did have a name that they had both agreed on, but he had wanted to ask Sesshoumaru if he could use the name before making it public and not the Sessh here; it had to be the one from the feudal era.

Inuyasha was thinking the same thing, he had to go back at least once to speak to Sesshoumaru to introduce the pup and ask about the name, but if there was any sign of trouble, he would have to think again. Perhaps they could arrange times to meet regularly at Kaede's village to let Sesshoumaru see his nephew and his brother. He was sure a compromise could be reached that would not affect his pup.

After two weeks, routine had settled and the pup was as noisy as most pups but they did understand him and he them. It was quite amazing, the nurse had said not to make a big problem out of his deafness and it seemed to be working. Kagome and the pup were now able to travel; it was time to get his name.

TBC.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 Fear

It was Ah-Un who notified Miroku to the return of the travellers of the well. The dragon lifted his head from the grass where he was grazing and let out a gentle bellow from each of his heads. Miroku hurrried towards the well and left Sango to take her baby over to Kaede's hut to help make them welcome. He was in time to meet the new little family on the rise of the hill to the village.

Offering to carry some of the many things that Kagome had deemed neccessary to bring with her this time; he made himself useful whilst helping them catch up on the things that had happened in the village whilst they had been gone. The baby was asleep and well tucked up in an all-in-one baby coat and held in a sling, tight to Inuyasha's body.

"I'm glad to see you take fatherly duties seriously Inuyasha. Normally the mother holds the baby to her back, you have him to your front." Miroku had a small smile playing across his face as he teased his friend gently.

"Feh! Idiot, they are _my_ family to protect, he is safe where he is and Kagome can get to him if she needs to. My arms with the fire rat are the safest place for my son."

"He is in no danger here Inuyasha, you can relax."

"There will always be someone who hates a hanyou Monk, or someone who holds a grudge." Inuyasha looked away into the distance, remembering his own childhood and Miroku understood. Clapping him on the shoulder however, Miroku tried to change the sombre mood that they had fallen into telling them that food would soon be ready in the village and everyone was looking forward to their return and to see their tiny son.

As they approached the village many people came out to greet them and congratulate them on the safe birth of their son. Inuyasha suddenly felt shy and happy all at once, it still felt so unusual that anyone could be pleased for him and he was close to being overwhelmed. But he could feel the genuine pleasure from the villagers and that helped to settle and relax his taut body that had so often resorted to flight when he was a child. Seeing a lot of people coming towards him he had reacted from instinct to look for the safest route out.

Kagome had felt his tension through their bond and also tried to calm him with her own aura, he flashed her a grateful smile and let his instincts stand down. Then his still shy smile on his face, he returned the greetings promising to bring the pup out later and introduce him when he was awake and fed. Then feeling warm inside, he followed his beloved mate into the familiar interior of Kaede's hut.

Kagome had already been hugged and greeted by Sango and they were cooing over Miroku's son and heir Kansotsu. When Inuyasha came in finally, he drew all the attention or rather his little bundle did. The pup was starting to squirm; his prelude to waking up and finding himself all confined which would end in a wail if something wasn't done quickly.

Inuyasha untied the sling and proudly carried his son over to Kaede who was sitting down and presented the pup to her, setting the bundle in her arms. She looked into his shining golden eyes and saw the swirl of emotions that told the true story of the words he could not speak. Kaede smiled at him, perhaps she alone truly understood all that this child meant to him; in this instance even more than Kagome. She had seen with a child's eyes the raw pain of the hanyou who belonged nowhere until her sister made friends with him.

"Kaede grandma, see my son?" He whispered and she nodded aware of the honour he had bestowed on her as being the first one to hold the pup. They all crowded around and watched as Kaede worked the zipper and poppers of the little suit. Soon the pup's silver hair and tiny ears were seen then the claws, tiny little pearly points on the end of his fingers that would one day grow to be lethal weapons. The black lacy eyelashes curving on his pink cheeks opening for the first time to take in the new sights with his own golden eyes.

There was no doubt about it, Kagome's and Inuyasha's firstborn was absolutely adorable and when he sniffed at all the new scents in the air with his little nose twitching and then yawned to show his tiny fangs, Kaede brought him to her face and snuggled at him before he was greedily taken by Sango. She in turn brought him to her own baby saying that she hoped they'd be good friends.

That casual remark mentioned by the youkai slayer jolted Inuyasha. His son would not be like himself at all. _His_ son would have friends, people to rely on and be with, he would _never_ be lonely. Inuyasha felt that this was the best legacy he could give his child; to make sure he would be accepted and allowed to live a normal life and he would work tirelessly to achieve that for his son and all the other outcasts.

When the babies wanted feeding the two boys went outside and sat down by the side of the hut.

"He is a lovely pup Inuyasha, Is he as you were?"

"Feh! Are you saying I'm lovely too Monk?" Inuyasha smirked and Miroku looked down at the ground hiding his own smile.

"Far from it Inuyasha, I was thinking how it would improve him to be more like his delightful mother actually."

"Keh! No arguments there then Miroku, I think he looks like me but now, I don't know how I was as a pup." Kagome came out with Sango and the babies. They were going to go round and show off their babies in the village and Miroku and Inuyasha were going as well as there was no way that the hanyou pup would be let out of his father's sight.

A good two hours later, everyone had seen the new baby pup and thought how sweet he was. There were also gifts of all sorts from vegetables to cakes and toys. Kaede said to leave them with her and then the pup would have things to play with when they came to visit her. Things quietened down and the little group had put the babies down to nap and were enjoying some tea. Sango had been observing her friends and their pup and now she wanted some answers.

"He is beautiful Kagome, but what is it you aren't telling us?" Kagome looked at her and then over to her mate who looked over to where his pup was sleeping. "Kagome, I am a mother now and I think I know but please, I'd rather you told us." Sango looked up when Inuyasha answered.

"Keh! The pup is deaf, the doctors found that his ears haven't grown properly inside, he can't hear a damn thing, he's going to have great big ears on top of his head that are useless to him." Inuyasha said quietly but very sadly.

"I thought so, I mean all the time we were out his ears twitched when he was fussed but not with sound. I just happened to notice. I'm sorry but it was important to know. We will need to have some way to attract his attention other than to call him as he gets older."

"I knew some deaf children when I was growing up with the monks. It was strange, sometimes it was possible to forget they couldn't hear, they joined in with the rest of us as if they could. They always seemed to know what was going on." Miroku mused remembering.

"That's what the doctors say as well, but I had never seen anyone who was born deaf before."

"No. It's not easy for parents, these boys were only alive because their Overlords permitted it on the understanding that the parents agreed to give them up to the monastery as foundlings." Miroku suddenly saw the warning look on Kaede's face and stopped talking, but it was too late.

"Why the Overlord, what does he have to do with it, I understood the parents decided whether or not to keep their child. Mother kept me even when everyone told her to give me up." All eyes turned to Kaede who sighed and gave in to the inevitable.

"Aye, it is usually the parent's decision to keep any child even if it be different to the norm in any way, but always they have to also get the consent of the Overlord. It is his final right to grant the life. It's so that there are not too many children permitted to live who it is felt cannot grow to be productive adults and may become dependent on those who can least afford it. This obviously would not be the case with thy pup, ye need have no such concerns."

"Well pup of mine, we must try to enlighten these times with showing everyone how briliant you are mustn't we?" Kagome said, ever cheerful even if tears were in her eyes at the thought of all the little wasted lives of these times. Kaede however was glancing out of the corner of her eye at Inuyasha, he was a bit quiet with a sullen and pouty expression. Kaede relaxed, she knew that face and it was not the one he usually wore when he was worrying about his own Overlord, he was just being annoyed at something else.

Inuyasha _was_ annoyed, at Miroku for bringing up the subject in front of Kagome and himself for responding, between them they had upset his mate. Still it was nearly time to settle down for the night, they were staying at Kaede's while Miroku and Sango went to their own home. They would need to be up with the dawn for them to leave for the Western Lands. It would take them longer with the pup in tow.

Sleep that night was restless for Inuyasha, he had an evil dream of himself running from a village fearing for his life, things that had not been unknown to the young hanyou pup. His was a recurring nightmare and although it did not happen very often, it always managed to unnerve him. This time however the sound was muffled; the yells of the angry villagers could not be heard above the laboured breathing of his lungs.

Then he ran into a solid wall, a tall ethereal being that he recognised as his brother and he called to him for help. Sesshoumaru looked down from his great height on the small hanyou then looked to the villagers who had stopped at a respectful distance.

"No one has the right to take the life of this disgusting hanyou except myself. For your forgetfulness in this matter, you will all die." Then using his whip he made short work of those chasing his brother. In the dream Inuyasha looked in gratitude to his saviour smiling. The smile was not returned and Inuyasha could not make out the words his brother now said.

"You cannot live like this Pup, you are in constant danger from sources all around you and you do not have all your senses to help you. I would be derelict in my duty as your Overlord if I were to allow you to suffer anymore. Goodbye my dear nephew." With that the youki whip snaked out towards, not his neck but the neck of his son. The child was not Inuyasha; it was his pup.

Inuyasha awoke in a sweat. He hated these nightmares, hated feeling like discarded rubbish, terrified and lost even for the short while it took to come out of the dream and it did not take him long to be annoyed at himself for allowing such a stupid fantasy disrupt his sleep and looking over at his little family and making sure that they were safe and sound he dozed of again.

In the morning they loaded up the dragon and said their goodbyes, for some reason Inuyasha felt edgy as if something was in the wind that he didn't like. Kagome had tried to find out if anything was bothering him but to no avail so she made do with a kiss for each of her boys as she helped her mate tie the sling for the pup. Then with a final wave for Kaede they left.

The journey was pleasant, the morning warm and fragrant with the grasses and wild flowers wafting their gentle perfumes from across the meadows on either side of the road. Kagome was aware though of growing tension in her mate she even thought that she heard a few growls but when she glanced at him he was walking strong and tall with the baby strapped to his front.

Then he stopped and sniffed the air. His hand rested on the hilt of Tetsusaiga; the other moved the pup, still in his sling to his back while he took a defensive stance. Kagome looked at him in surprise, she sensed no danger and neither did Ah-Un so turning to her mate she questioned him as to why he was on alert. He growled deeply again and this time the sound was more gutteral and it had the power to make her hair stand on end.

Kagome was becoming nervous at Inuyasha's behaviour; he was not even answering her, what had got him so riled up? He sniffed the air again and the growling got even lower but now she could actually feel his sound even more than hear it. Once again trying to get his attention she called his name but it ended in a gasp. She noticed that the hand holding tightly to his sword had very long claws which drew her attention to the long fangs and the purple stripe darkening on his cheek.

How could this be, Inuyasha's life was not in danger neither had he let go of Tetsusaiga, yet she could tell also that this was not the calm Youkai Inuyasha who made love to her at the height of his passions, this was the one who fought to the death and revelled in blood. He had the pup on his back, what was she to do? Kagome tried to reach him with her aura, hoping to calm him and bring his hanyou self back to the fore.

Inuyasha looked straight at her confirming her fears, the eyes of her beloved were crimson with a blue pupil, and his mouth was curled in a snarl showing his fangs. He did however seem to recognise her as he growled out one word:

"Sesshoumaru."

So that is why she had felt no threatening aura and why the dragon was unconcerned but what was the matter with Inuyasha; he could not consider his brother a threat anymore? By now she could feel for herself that Sesshoumaru was near and she felt him slow his approach which meant that he had realised his brother's scent had changed and would be on his own alert.

He approached very cautiously looking between the couple and stood at a distance. Speaking to Kagome rather than his brother,

"What has insensed my brother so Miko? I will not approach until I know, I can tell he carries the pup and that from the little one's scent he is well."

"I don't know Sesshoumaru, I have never seen him like this, he is holding the sword and hasn't been attacked. He felt you arriving and this happened."

"So, it is in response to my presence. Inuyasha may I come closer?"

The growling lessened and Sesshoumaru stepped forwards calm and serene. He came over to Kagome and spoke with her, pleased to see that she was well, he licked her pack mark in greeting but did not take his eyes of his little brother.

"May I come and greet you Inuyasha and meet my nephew, your pup, you need not fear me. You should know that by now Brother." Sesshoumaru sounded reproachful and he walked over to the youkai, scenting the air for whatever Inuyasha's problem was and on guard in case his brother decided to attack him. Tetsusaiga, he could see was holding on to Inuyasha's sanity but for how long? Then it struck him, his brother was not in fear of his own life, he was in fear of the pup's and it was his son he had transformed for.

"Let me see your pup Inuyasha, come..." Sesshoumaru held out his hand but this was too much and with a desperate roar, Inuyasha took off into the trees. His brain told him to protect and hide his pup. He knew his mate was not under threat from his brother, but his pup was not safe, his pup needed him to protect and listen for him and not let him be hunted; he would hide.

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 Name

Kagome gave a muffled shriek as she watched her mate take off across the meadow and into the forest beyond with the pup slung on his back. She could not hear her baby crying so she knew he was not afraid and could tell that his father was still holding him despite the speed that youkai Inuyasha could travel. The pup was safe with his father even if Inuyasha was not his normal self; she was not afraid for the pup but she was for his Sire.

Sesshoumaru watched his brother as he fled with his tiny burden, but did not make to follow merely kept his nose in the air following the scent trail that Inuyasha could not help but leave. They were in the Western Lands and Sesshoumaru knew them well, he knew the direction his brother had taken and was not worried at the moment for him. He was pack marked and the Daiyoukai had his lands in good order. He did not fear for anyone else either, Inuyasha was not out hunting he was obviously going to hide with his pup.

He needed answers and the only one who could supply those was Kagome. Turning to her and bearing in mind the worry on her face, he had to know what the problem was, why did Inuyasha feel fear for the pup's safety? He saw her clear eyes looking back at him and was pleased to see there was no fear of him in them or on her face. So the problem was with his brother alone; he had thought so but needed the confirmation. He smiled reassuringly at her saying that he assumed that Inuyasha had accepted his pup.

Kagome's eyes flashed with indignation, and once again her Miko powers caused her to glow at this slur on Inuyasha's character or whatever else his big brother was trying to demean him yet again. Sesshoumaru was amused, she was so eager to jump to the hanyou's defence just as a good mate should but he wanted her to be calm.

"Kagome, your loyalty has never been in question; in fact it is the most prized quality an Inu looks for in a mate, male or female. Far more than beauty or brains in many cases and no, I am not being disloyal to my brother here. I am well aware of my brother's intelligence even if sometimes he hides it well."

"Well what do you mean then?" she asked not yet fully appeased.

"You are not afraid that he intends to harm the pup in his youkai state." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Of course not, he has never harmed me and he would not harm his pup, he is just confused at the moment."

"Tell me why. Why you believe his youkai is afraid of me for his pup's sake. Inuyasha has never before shown a healthy respect for my power on his own behalf and has fought me in this condition, so he has fled because he fears I will harm or not accept the child." As usual her brother-in-law had seen straight to the heart of the problem immediately. "What has been said to you about your pup?"

Kagome could sense Sesshoumaru's own well contained anger on their behalf and she felt comforted by it. Truly Inuyoukai were loyal and she had no fear herself that Sesshoumaru would cause harm to the little one. She believed however that she did know what had caused her mate to worry as she reminded herself of things said to them by the doctor and by Miroku. Best to come straight out with it she thought; if anyone could help them in this age it would be Sesshoumaru and she thought how ironic that could seem seeing as he was also their biggest threat.

"Our pup cannot hear Sesshoumaru, the insides of his ears did not grow properly, so he is at a disadvantage." Kagome did not take her eyes off the Youkai Lord as he nodded, having already come to his own conclusion about the pup's health. "Inuyasha had never seen anyone who was deaf before; not that young anyway, he didn't know that it was possible." Once again Sesshoumaru nodded:

"No doubt, someone has also explained why that is so to my brother, he fears now that I will destroy the pup."

"No one spoke maliciously, not even thinking of you as being a danger to the pup now. I don't mean that disrespectfully either." Sesshoumaru smiled where once he would have been offended at not being considered a threat; he knew what she meant and was more secure in himself anyway.

"I would never and _have _never struck down any pup; youkai or human. I would not go against my own honour to do something so disgraceful. Inuyasha out of all should know this."

"He does, he was not concerned at all on coming back to the Palace. He started to get stressed 'en route' however."

"As a hanyou, he is not concerned, but inside his instinct has triggered his fear and it is his youkai that does not trust me yet. I had not considered this, that I have not gained all his trust. This must be rectified at once."

"Will you find him or shall we wait for him to come back? He will not leave me will he?"

"His youkai will not return here on his own, he knows _you _are not at risk, but he will not be convinced that there is no danger to the pup. I will have to retrieve him." Looking at the fear for her mate growing on her face, he told her not to be concerned, he _was _a very experienced youkai. Inuyasha would be safe and so would the pup.

Having given his brother enough time to find somewhere safe to hide and stop fleeing from the imagined but to his youkai mind very real danger, Sesshoumaru instructed the dragon to take good care of Kagome until the brothers returned.

As he followed his brother's scent trail, Sesshoumaru pondered on how to handle this. How aware was his brother at the moment? It had not gone unnoticed that he had still held on to Tetsusaiga. He scouted out the area thinking where an instinctual youkai would hide, then smiled sadly to himself as he remembered his brother's former hideouts when he was a child. It would be one of those he was sure, and it gave him an advantage; he could approach from the rear as opposed to head on.

Finally the unmistakable scent assailed his nose and he was taken aback once again. Inuyasha may have had a minor scent change because of his youkai blood but it was still his brother with fear and anxiety rolling from him just as it always did when he had been a pup. Sesshoumaru did a rethink, his brother had been using too much energy in his run to defend the pup and keeping his fear at bay for so long that soon he would collapse, and that might be disasterous. The pulse of Tetsusaiga was audible to him proving it was working hard to keep his brother in as much check as it could.

The direct approach would have to be the one. After all Inuyasha knew who he was and he hadn't attacked him immediately. Sesshoumaru released his youki allowing his aura greater freedom than he usually did. Normally he kept a tight rein on his power but it was neccessary not to surprise his brother. Inuyasha,hidden inside a deep cave felt his brother's approach and let out a growl of warning.

Sesshoumaru took note of the warning, assessing the amount of threat Inuyasha posed and ignored it; his little brother would be no problem for his strength or rank. Dropping his hand to his side, Sesshoumaru prepared his energy in his fingers then walked forward deciding to let his own youkai come out to communicate better with Inuyasha.

The words would have to be more direct and simple but Inuyasha would recognise his authority better. Allowing his eyes to redden and his fangs and claws to lengthen, he stayed in control aware it was imperative not to loose his own self to his youkai and feel his brother was a real threat.

"Inuyasha stand down, no fear." He got a deeep low growl in response but nothing more, so he tried again all the time walking at his usual sedate pace.

"Inuyasha come here. I see pup. I no threat to pup."

"Youkai _is_ threat to pup. Go away. Leave."

"Sesshoumaru not harm pup, brother." Sesshoumaru sounded calm and unagitated although he was getting concerned at the level of energy that Inuyasha was putting out. He was getting more stressed and this needed to be ended soon for Inuyasha's health.

"Youkai brother hates hanyou brother. Hates hanyou pup."

"No Inuyasha, I not hate you or pup."

"You try to trick. Go away, will fight for pup."

"Inuyasha, I alpha male, stand down ." At this Inuyasha's stressed even more, his youkai recognised the alpha but also was convinced that he was danger. Sesshoumaru knew he was going to get nowhere by talking and so he acted, moving forward swiftly and lashed his whip out at Inuyasha's face stinging his cheek. Inuyasha turned snarling towards his brother but Sesshoumaru was much too fast even for his brother's youkai.

Sesshoumaru reached behind Inuyasha to snatch his nephew away in a strong grip and slashed Inuyasha back to the wall with his whip, keeping his brother contained and unable to attack until the hanyou realised the futility of his efforts. He stood in the corner he'd been pushed into staring at his little pup in the grip of his alpha.

"Give pup back. My pup." he growled but the growl turned into a whimper as he saw Sesshoumaru hold him and start to examine the whelp.

"No need to fear for pup brother. Pup good." Inuyasha just whimpered again.

"Give pup _back_." Inuyasha made a lunge at Sesshoumaru but was beaten back; his brother making sure that there was distance kept between them. The pup himself was just watching the procceedings but he was able to pick up on his father's discomfort and he started to whine .

"**Pup quiet**." Sesshoumaru growled and the pup understood; he could feel the vibration of the growl and by his expression to be still and he did, unafraid of his uncle. He was good as his uncle held him, while his whole body was minutely examined. Sesshoumaru finally looking in his ears and making sounds to the pup to see for himself that there was no response.

"He look like Inuyasha pup. Sad pup not hearing." This made Inuyasha nearly desperate and he whined.

"Not matter ears. My pup, my pup, not kill my pup. Not kill my pup."

"No kill pup, Inuyasha's pup. Good pup." Sesshoumaru tried hard to get through to his distressed brother.

"Not hate pup like hate hanyou Inuyasha pup?" Sesshoumaru sighed, there it was once again. He reigned in his youkai and presented Inuyasha with his golden eyes and smiled.

"I do not hate you or your pup Inuyasha. Love Inuyasha. Love Human. Love Youkai. Love Hanyou Inuyasha."

"You hate weak youkai Inuyasha. Weak youkai make weak pup ears."

"No, weak pup ears can happen to all Inuyasha. Love youkai Inuyasha. Pup not pack marked yet? Why?"

"How I mark? Hanyou not strong youkai like alpha brother."

"Not matter. Sire mark pup family." Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha considered his words, the stress level in his little brother was dropping but his youkai was still in control.

"Youkai brother accept hanyou pup family. Not kill weak ears hanyou pup?"

"Yes Inuyasha, I accept your pup as family, weak ears do not matter." Sesshoumaru could still sense some hesitation in Inuyasha and waited for his reply.

"Hanyou mark not strong. Still danger. Alpha brother mark hanyou pup family?" Sesshoumaru was not expecting this. He answered firmly:

"Sire mark pup."

"Not safe for hanyou pup mark of hanyou sire. Alpha brother make safe pup."

"Perhaps when you are back as a hanyou and I know that that is really your wish, I will do it but until then no."

"Not trust Youkai Inuyasha? Hanyou Inuyasha understand, Hanyou say Alpha brother mark pup family. Important hanyou pup safe."

"You trust me now my youkai Inuyasha? My teeth in your pup."

"Inuyasha trust Alpha brother." Sesshoumaru took a good long look at his little brother as if to read his heart making sure that he meant what he said and then without taking his eyes from his brother's own he plunged his fangs into his little nephew's tiny neck and watched as his brother's eyes changed to gold and his stripes vanished. The pup never made a sound and the mark was made.

Sesshoumaru handed the pup back to a damp eyed Inuyasha who thanked him for marking his pup therefore reassuring his brother that this was not a misunderstanding on the elder's behalf. He tried to understand how hard that had been for Inuyasha to ask. To humble himself before his brother and admit that he was not powerful enough to completely protect his pup. What love Inuyasha had for his baby to do that and how much he had grown.

"Inuyasha, thank-you for giving me that honour. I have not ever marked someone so tiny before. He is a beautiful pup and I am proud to call him my nephew." Watching Inuyasha nuzzle his son, Sesshoumaru truly felt the honour and said so while he took both his brother and nephew in his arms relieved to have his brother returned to his hanyou normal self.

"I like being able to give you my protection Inuyasha. Father wanted me to mark you when you were born and you have allowed me to redeem myself by marking your pup. He is identical to you as a babe, I am grateful. It is as if the clock has been turned back for me." As he watched the smile form on his brother's face he knew he had done the correct thing.

"Do you have a name for this pup yet Inuyasha, one I can announce at his naming day."

"We do but I wasn't sure if you would approve now because of his being deaf."

"Let me hear it then my brother."

"We wanted to name him Inumaru, combining our names as he is the first grandson of our father."

"I would be honoured for him to be named for me as well Inuyasha. Our father would have been so proud of you and your family. Lets go to find Kagome, I think your pup is hungry."

"Thank you for everything Sessh, father would have been proud of you too."

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 Welcome

With a sigh of relief Kagome recognised the two figures as they appeared out of the line of the forest and onto the meadow. She could see they were talking and that Sesshoumaru had one arm around Inuyasha's shoulders and was carrying the pup in the other. She could also see as they approached that whatever his brother was saying, Inuyasha was nodding his head in agreement.

_'How strangely things work' _she thought, not too long ago this would never have happened but so much had changed in their personal world not the least with Inuyasha himself. He was calmer now; his insecurities over her and also Sesshoumaru mainly gone, he was respected and had a place of belonging. He had been purged several times of his past, the emotional cleansings had refined him and now he was clear as glass to someone who loved him; especially his mate and his brother.

True, Sesshoumaru had always known his brother well and had used the knowledge in the past to heighten the pain he had caused him; but now the younger brother was finally growing up and showing the signs of maturity that Sesshoumaru welcomed. That new maturity and understanding giving Inuyasha the ability to forgive the past and move on; his older brother at his side and wanted.

Soon Sesshoumaru was handing the pup back to her and saying how the name suited him and was wholly appropriate. Kagome smiled with amusement at that typical expression from her brother-in-law. Then she noticed the wound to the neck of her baby and the cry had left her lips before she realised what it meant.

"_You've_ marked our pup Inuyasha; you _should_ have waited, he is _too_ young." Kagome angrily said as her mate turned to her meeting her eyes with no regret in his own.

"Pups should be marked at birth, Kagome; _especially_ hanyou pups to show they are accepted and worthy of the family's protection. Inumaru was in danger while he was unmarked."

"Well _why_ didn't you _tell_ me and why did you wait till now, **what was the matter Inuyasha**?" The answer to her questions followed on in her mind straight away and she wished she had been able to retract her accusations.

"He did not know Kagome, I was at fault by not marking Inuyasha himself as a pup. He did not know that he could pass the mark on to his own offspring until after I marked him himself and then..."

"It would not have made any difference to the truth Sessh. I am not strong enough to mark our pup for his protection Kagome; I asked Sesshoumaru to do it if he was willing to accept Inumaru with his special needs." Inuyasha's ear's were drooping slightly and Sesshoumaru was annoyed with Kagome for upsetting his brother even though she obviously hadn't meant to do so.

"Your mate proved a responsible father to the pup by asking me as his Alpha and family to pack mark your son, Miko. Whatever you may think, it was the wisest course of action for him to do and shows his unselfish devotion to his family. It cost him dearly to ask it, but I treasure the honour he gave me. I am proud of my brother for showing this wisdom." Sesshoumaru looked sternly at Kagome and she blushed. She did understand the need but let her tongue run away with her instead of thinking first.

"So am I, very proud. Inuyasha you are such a great father and I love you." Kagome said before she launched herself at him, disconcerting both him and Sesshoumaru as she kissed him passionately. "I am so glad _you _are fine now as well, I was worried about you."

"Feh! Wench, I'm alright."

"Yes, I can see and for that I am grateful. Thank-you Sesshoumaru." Then she leaned in and up on her toes to give the Youkai Lord a sisterly kiss on his cheek.

"We should be getting back to the Palace soon, everyone has been eagerly waiting your return. Do you need to nourish the pup?"

Kagome turned her back on both brothers leaning against Inuyasha to feed the pup while they talked together; she was no longer embarrassed at having to feed Inumaru herself but she knew that Inuyasha was still uncomfortable with it and got possessive if anyone looked in her direction. Sesshoumaru was amused at their behaviour and although he understood the natural modesty; he knew they would both be horrified at just how often he had watched over and protected them even while they bathed separately or together.

Inuyasha could tell that his brother was amused but also knew better than to ask why so he contented himself with just enjoying the company. Soon the pup was sated and had fallen asleep. Kagome put him back in the sling that Inuyasha carried and they were ready to start the final leg of their journey home to the West. Inuyasha's mood had changed drastically.

He was no longer tense and ready to jump at the slightest thing especially after Sesshoumaru had assured him that the pack mark would respond to him as well as his brother if there was need to comfort the pup. His head rose and he walked along proudly again with Inumaru sleeping safely against his chest. Once on their journey again everything was going fine when the pup looked as if he were disturbing. To Kagome's delight, his uncle reached over to scratch the base of his ears.

She heard the barely breathed _'sleep little Inuyasha' _leaving his lips that made her mate's eyes widen although he said nothing and Sesshoumaru looked as though he hadn't realised that he had said anything anyway. She felt a sad reflex kick her in the heart that she imagined would become a familiar feeling; sad that her baby would not hear any of these soft endearments.

But then she saw the tender look on Sesshoumaru's face as he looked at his nephew and thought that at least the pup would see the love. She realised that Rin must have seen this side of her Lord during the time she travelled with just him and Jaken and then with a shock she knew that so too had Inuyasha; however, he had always then had it denied him. No wonder he was surprised at his older brother's slip of the tongue.

Soon they were walking through the more familiar scenery that surrounded the village which supplied the Palace with it's more immediate needs. The villagers cheered as they passed by, heralding their arrival to the sentries on guard. The gates swung open for their return and they were suddenly hailed by at least three young and happy clamouring voices.

Once they were back inside and settled with refreshments, the two girls were the first to see the new arrival and were careful to 'coo' as quietly as they possibly could for the little one had stayed asleep; lulled by the gentle sway as his father walked. They rushed to get the presents that they had made and couldn't wait for the new parents to see the little nursery room that had been redecorated.

The new room was beautiful and the cradle was very much admired, Kagome and Inuyasha were very grateful and seeing the little family so well settled in their own suite in the Palace gave Sesshoumaru a good feeling and a sense of family he had forgotton about and suddenly realised he missed. He took the pup and wrapped him in the soft fur that he had provided in the crib and a strong feeling of possessiveness came over him. No harm would come to any he considered his and this pup was also his.

Shippou hung back, looking between his adopted parents and their new pup; feeling a little on the outside of the little family. For the first time _he_ was not the one with all Kagome's attention when she returned from her home and she'd been gone a _long _time having this pup. His attention was drawn back to the pup as the girls started to make more noises of appreciation. The little one had awoken and was staring at all the new faces; he was a docile pup and seemed to enjoy the attention without fussing.

Inuyasha; having taken his son back from his brother and handed Inumaru to Kagome, had then noticed Shippou. He had felt the wave of unease coming from the boy mixed with the scents of sadness and desire. Inuyasha's new understanding of Sesshoumaru and how he had felt after _his_ little brother was born helped him realise how Shippou was feeling. Left out and jealous but wanting to be part of the welcome. The boy was confused and Inuyasha did not want the normally joyful and mischievous kit becoming a sad, withdrawn and nasty brat like Sesshoumaru had been with him.

"Oy, Shippou; come here runt." Huge green eyes looked up at him and his heart clenched at the desolate expression in them; and not just for Shippou, but for the face that superimposed itself on his features. Inuyasha could picture a small face with golden eyes and a crescent moon with tears ready to fall on the striped cheeks; he was imagining his brother who'd been orphaned himself whilst gaining a despised hanyou brother in his beloved father's place.

Sesshoumaru may not have been as young as Shippou was but that didn't matter, he had still lost the person that mattered to him the most; and he had still been a very young (albeit powerful) pup. Inuyasha was not going to let that happen to his adopted son. He picked the fox cub up and turning serious golden eyes on him he said:

"Shippou, you are going to have to be a special big brother to this pup so come on, you can be the first to hold him." Shippou was nervous.

"I'm still your son?"

"Silly kit; of course you are and he is going to need _all_ your help Shippou. Inumaru cannot hear anything, his ears have not grown properly on the inside. Do you think you _want_ to be a big brother to the little runt?

"Keh! but he is not a runt; that's me," Shippou stated proudly making a small smile appear on Inuyasha's face at the mimic of his own favourite expression. Shippou felt better, he was important; his little brother needed him to protect him and he was just the kit to do that he thought, fluffing up his tail proudly. Kagome gave him a warm smile too and helped him as his little brother was placed in his arms. The pup and kit looked at each other and Shippou smiled at the golden eyed child placing a kiss on his forehead.

"You handled that very well Inuyasha, I have high hopes of you." The voice behind him was soft and quiet, without it's usual hint of superiority and Inuyasha leaned back resting his head on his brother's shoulder; his eyes never leaving Kagome and his pups. Once again the comforting fingers of Sesshoumaru found his ears and soothed him something he found he needed so soon after his fright and transformation.

"You will however need to keep an eye out for them, the kit may still find he feels jealous and it is something he will find near impossible to fight on his own. You _will be _understanding of him Inuyasha, he will need you _very_ much?" This was a lot for Sesshoumaru to say or admit; knowing that Inuyasha would know why he could say all this with such authority.

"We have both learned a lot from the past Sesshy, it would be unforgivable to allow anything we went through to be repeated if we can prevent it." On hearing a sigh from his brother, Inuyasha turned around and licked his brother's mark; offering his own comfort. Then he pushed his head under his brother's chin and smiled. "It's turned out O.K. Sessh, stop worrying now and just start practicing for when you have your own pups one day." The comment was worth it just to see his brother's eyes widen in surprise.

Over the next few weeks the routines of the Palace staff and the family changed dramatically and all because of one tiny pup. Invitations were sent out immediately for the naming day, when Inumaru would be officially presented and accepted into the family of the Princes of the West. That meant new kimonos to be made, a banquet to be planned and guests to be provided for with rooms and staff.

The children lost all sense of discipline for school because they wanted to play with the pup and even the servants slackened as they tried to get glimpses of the new little prince. As all babies have a tendency to do, Inumaru grew rapidly at first; growth spurts took him from newborn to baby quite quickly. Kagome learnt from the nurses in the Palace that youkai babies followed a similar growth pattern as human children for the first decade of their life; but after that their development, physically and mentally slowed right down.

By this she found out that even though Inuyasha was over two hundred physical years, his actual development compared to only about twenty of her own. It was difficult for her to comprehend; Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and even Shippou, their life experiences had taught them more in all the years they had survived than she would ever know. Yet in relative years, they were all still so young. She turned from that train of thought it was making her head ache and anyway it was largely irrelevant at the moment.

Kouga and Ayame had come to visit ahead of the naming day; bringing their cubs with them and as was to be expected, the mothers swapped stories while the father's stood around looking proud as peacocks. The pups were all much too young to know that there were playmates to be had with each other so they just soaked up all the admiration coming their way.

Inuyasha however was nervous as Kouga looked over his pup, knowing that the wolf would pick up the deafness immediately, which of course he did. Inumaru's ears being on top of his head were a giveaway as they did not swivel to any sound; unlike his father who couldn't keep his still for long. Kouga gently stroked the pup's ears and looked inside them shaking his head slowly.

"My grandsire's brother also has no hearing Inuyasha; yet it is strange, he always seems to know exactly what is going on around him." Kouga knew that his former rival would be surprised by this piece of news and hoped it would benefit him. He could tell that the hanyou was not ashamed of his pup's lack of hearing but the concern for his acceptance was something that he couldn't hide especially from a full Youkai.

"He was allowed to live, he was not a burden; I'm sorry Kouga it's just that I've heard so many things that...?"

"He is no burden even though he has no hearing, his sight and sense of smell seem stronger than normal and more than make up for his loss. He leads the hunt in his pack and as long as he has someone to help behind him, there is no problem. As with everybody Inuyasha, you must play to your strengths and not your weaknesses. Your pup will be no different; he is alert and surprisingly for a pup of yours, he looks intelligent." The jibe was not really meant to hurt and Inuyasha realised this even though it still rankled, he did not rise to the bait for once.

He was feeling more contented; now he knew for sure that even full youkai could sire a child with a disability. His self reproach could die down a little and knowing too that the deafness was no real hindrance to the value or esteem that someone could be held in was an immense relief to him. Inuyasha did not want his son just to be tolerated or pitied; he could not bear it for himself let alone his pup.

Dinner that evening was a lively occasion even after the children had been taken out to their rooms for the night. The relaxed atmosphere continued with the friends catching up with one another and an informal discussion on the progress being made in all the integrating territories. Sesshoumaru watched the other four as they talked and teased each other and he sighed. He was more aware than ever of feeling lonely sometimes.

He was not being left out of anything but he was naturally much less boisterous than his brother or even the wolf; giving him more opportunity to observe how much he himself was missing. Ayame and Kagome were getting on really well and he felt that they were lacking just one thing; his own mate to join in their chat just as he would with his brother and their friends.

But there was no one. No one whom he had met who could satisfy him and complement him in the way that these two pairs complemented each other. He would now forever feel the lack of a soul mate if he mated for convenience, to just produce heirs. He now wanted someone who would care for him, love and understand him and that made him confused.

Never before had Sesshoumaru ever considered that these qualities would be important in a mate. He had never understood the concept of love properly but once he had seen it in action with his brother it was as if his eyes had been opened to all the possibilities of a mate that he could fully trust and love himself. He thought he had been condemned to a life of loneliness or a mating just for offspring and even then he had not yet met anyone to whom he wished to give his seed to make pups of his own. Then he took stock, he was still young and there would be plenty of time to find his true life partner.

Inuyasha smiled at him as if he knew where his brother's thoughts lay. Sesshoumaru knew that was impossible but Inuyasha did have a new nack of understanding his brother; perhaps they were more similar than he had previously thought, after all they were both the true sons of their father in many ways. Shaking his head, dismissing the problem; Sesshoumaru once again joined in the pleasant conversation for the rest of the evening.

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 Uncle

The celebration of naming and accepting the new pup, Inumaru went very well. The pup was admired by the same set of guests who had been at the Palace for his parents mating celebration and the naming of his father as Second Lord of the West. Accepted by such illustrious company even though he was deaf would mean safety for the pup wherever he went. They had all accepted the pack mark of his uncle and that made Inuyasha breathe easier.

It had all gone so smoothly that Inuyasha was suspicious. He had not expected that his pup wouldn't have problems and had steeled himself to fight his son's corner. His shock was clearly written on his face and he heard a fairly familiar deep chuckle from behind and above him. The Lion of the South loomed over Inuyasha's shoulder and he could feel the warm breath through his hair. Strangely it was soothing.

"Still can't quite believe it eh? Don't see why not, he's a good strong pup with a strong solid aura. He reminds me of myself or rather how mother described me. Good looking, nice natured. Different hair colour and darker eyes but very similar otherwise..." The lion literally roared with laughter at his self assertion and clapped his arm round Inuyasha who was also by now smiling.

"He's done wonders for your brother too, look at him proud as punch showing off your boy." The lion was right, Sesshoumaru _was _showing off Inumaru and Inuyasha felt very grateful to him suddenly, he could not be doing more to make the pup accepted in everyone's eyes than if he'd been his own pup. Not that anyone who didn't know him well would have thought him moved at all. The mask of unmoving calm was firmly fixed in place.

Sesshoumaru's mask had always stood him in good stead in the world of diplomcy which was of course one of the reasons his tutors had encouraged his natural stoicism. It had just been of benefit when he had overheard the mocking voice of one of the Kitsune nobles querying whether or not Sesshoumaru was about to take in all waifs and strays and their weakened offspring.

The noble had laughed loudly enough to be heard by others when he realised that the whelp was protected, not by the pup's sire but by his uncle.

"I had not taken you to be such a _generous _soul Sesshoumaru, you are becoming soft. Are you not _afraid_ of appearing weak to your enemies by marking this hanyou runt as protected by you?" Aware of the audience awaiting his answer and knowing that this kitsune was not the one really asking his own questions; Sesshoumaru thought out his answer carefully.

"I once _was_ so foolish as you would be, by not giving my protection to a hanyou; this pup's father and my own brother. Had I done so, trained and looked after him and not just hounded his existence, we might have destroyed the darkness a lot sooner or _even _been able to expand our territories.

"Had I been wiser and listened to my father and not done what many youths do and feel they have nothing to learn from what they consider foolish actions, I would have learned that protection of those weaker in any way than ourselves makes one stronger; just as he told me. My father was a very wise youkai as I am sure that no one here will dispute.

I have since learned this truth and I would be more than willing to show anyone how _much_ stronger we are as a family unit if there were to be any one ridiculous enough to try and usurp my position or authority. As for my nephew, he has his own strengths even without his hearing. His parents too are powerful in their own rights, but even were this pup weak in limb or mind he would be protected here in the West. I trust I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly clear Lord Sesshoumaru, The child is safe in all our territories, we all recognise his right to live and your right to protect your own." The kitsune bowed low and left. Sesshoumaru had not failed to notice the slight nod to him from the real inquisitor, the Kitsune Lord of the East who also bowed his head to Sesshoumaru. Now that had been settled, Sesshoumaru brought Inumaru over to Inuyasha who smiled gratefully at his brother.

The Lord of the South now took Inumaru in his large hands and walked off with him showing his own patronage of the pup. He laughed and preened with the little one and made everyone laugh; all the while Inumaru took in all he could with his large intelligent golden eyes. The Lion took him to show the Kitsune Lord and laughed when a bright lilac light stung the fingers of the Kitsune when they got too close to the pup's ears.

The Lord of the East actually yelped and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru hurried over to see what had happened. Then the Kitsune laughed;

"The little 'blighter' has a barrier all round him, look!" It was true; Inumaru was glowing lilac although it was fading.

"Don't blame him either, fed up with everyone touching his ears aren't you little chap? You are right Sesshoumaru, he is powerful and worthy of any ones protection." The Lord of the East seemed singularly pleased to have evoked this response from the hanyou pup and the Lion swore that the Fox would be dining out for weeks on the story.

After that Inuyasha took his son back to his suite and gave him to Kagome to feed and bathe before she put him to bed. Kissing her; he told her that he had to go back to the all male party but not for much longer, things were wrapping up and the pup was accepted by all. Kagome knew she would winkle out all the goings on from her mate later so she made no fuss as he left.

The ceremony had marked the second month of Inumaru's life and he went from strength to strength. His parents took him with them on their travels, it was important to keep up their high profile for the work of integration to succeed and the pup was a great help, he was adorable and not threatening and his father was a model for all fathers be they human or youkai.

Inumaru could take the mind off nasty medicine or minor surgery in Kagome's clinic making them seem not quite so bad and soon the pup's little smile would take away any sting. He became known throughout the territories as more and more people were charmed by him and told others of his delightful baby ways. In the meantime Kagome and Inuyasha would try the techniques that the doctors would suggest to help the pup learn to speak and big brother Shippou would make sure that any who spoke to him were clear with their speech to help the pup learn to lip read.

Shippou was also in charge of the sign language learning for the other children and he made sure that as many adults as possible could also do the basics if they were to have much to do with Inumaru. But Inumaru's world was a silent one and he too was not a noisy child by nature so although he started to make the sounds he himself couldn't hear and came up with sounds for each of their identities; he was mainly content to watch and learn.

Soon Inumaru was mobile and that was great fun for the children trying to keep tabs on him as he was extremely quick and any door open for too long was sure to be an escape route. Many times he was brought back giggling and squirming in a servant's arms having been found a lot further away than could have been imagined in the time he'd had. One time even, Sesshoumaru brought him back having found him in his office and clutching at his hakama.

Sesshoumaru found a strange delight in the children and was surprised to find himself often drawn to their play rooms, he stayed for a while just watching and then he would leave but always with a sense of inner peace. A human, a youkai and a couple of hanyou, all would stop their play to show him what they were doing. They had no unnatural fear of him just respect; even the kit had become unafraid.

No, it was not just respect; their eyes shone with love for him too, he was quiet but would always listen with the utmost seriousness to whatever they wanted to say. They knew his power was awesome but he found contentment in the fact they did not fear him, they treated him as a loved relative and he could indulge that. Together they could all be natural, part of a family; and he found himself being drawn in more and more.

Soon the pup was getting into mischief on both sides of the well, he was able to walk at a year old and was very fast on his feet to the delight of his grandmother and uncle Souta. The twins thought he was great and he loved being taken for runs and jumps in the air with Kentei when no one was looking. Sesshoumaru normally appeared for a while now on their visits home. He had a special bond with his nephew and spent a lot of time with him, babysitting if the other four wanted to go out and if Mama was working.

The little princeling wanted for nothing, he had lots of toys in Grandma's house and every time they returned home to the Palace there was something new in his room for his games or playtimes. At first none of this was a problem, he was a generous child and had always shared his toys as he played with the others; the fact that he was willing to be treated like a living doll for the girls was a bonus and he was never lonely.

But, just as on his mother's time he had a special bond with his Uncle; so too he had in the feudal times. By the age of two, Uncle Sesshoumaru or 'Oo' as Inumaru could only call him was his special friend and the pair doted on one another. Neither was a brash or loud person and often times Sesshoumaru would be hard at work in his office with his nephew contentedly playing in a corner quietly with a book or perhaps a puzzle to look at.

Inumaru was not a destructive child and could also be found happily making coloured marks on the expensive paper offcuts provided by an indulgent uncle. Sesshoumaru did not admit even to himself that he indulged the child but he could refuse him nothing ever since he had taken his first little walk to his Uncle's outstretched arms. Seeing the pup come to him with a big smile and shining golden eyes, so pleased with himself and looking identical to his father at the same age, Sesshoumaru felt that he had been given another chance to make amends.

Inuyasha used to be just as happy and smiling and carefree by nature but Sesshoumaru had soon put a stop to that; he realised now that he had hated seeing the bright little boy padding around and invading his space, wanting his attention. Inuyasha had been much too young to realise that his older brother was in deep mourning for their father and had even gone into a form of depression that had taken years to work through and of course by then the damage to both boys had been done.

Looking once more to the child at his feet, he had once again been filled with regret that as a boy he'd been to proud and power hungry to heed his father's last request to protect. Maturing years and the adoption of Rin had helped him to understand his father more but it was the little pup who made him feel the most anger towards himself as he realised just what he had done to one so small as Inuyasha had been.

Hence as far as Sesshoumaru was concerned Inumaru would want for nothing that his Uncle could give him be it in gifts or his precious time. Inuyasha himself was aware of this bond between his brother and son but could see no harm in it. Being far from stupid and on hearing his son called 'Inu' by his Uncle and not 'Maru' as everyone else called him, Inuyasha knew that Sesshoumaru saw the infant as a replacement almost for his baby brother in his mind.

It caused no problems; far from it, Inuyasha could see the depth of his brother's genuine sorrow for the pain _he_ had been put through in Sesshoumaru's treatment of his pup. Life went on as normal; work was acccomplished, travels gone on and children grew and played. Then one day something strange did happen; Sesshoumaru was doing his office work as usual for a couple of hours in the morning and Inumaru was drawing pictures at a little desk that had been a gift for him one time when he came back from a visit through the well.

The Daiyoukai had got up from his work and crossed over to the window stretching as he did so. There was no response from the pup as he moved; the child was so engrossed in his own work he had not noticed his Uncle at all. Amused by the concentration of the two year old pup, Sesshoumaru wished to see what had him so absorbed as normally little Inu would want to be picked up to see out of the window; he loved being held by his Uncle Oo as sometimes he would jump out of the window and run quickly for exercise and Inumaru felt as if he were flying.

This morning however was different and Sesshoumaru silently as ever walked up behind Inumaru to peer over the child's shoulder so as not to disturb the work effort of which he thoroughly approved. Sesshoumaru knew he could hear no sound and yet the boy suddenly turned his head as if he _had_ heard movement. Perhaps it was a fluke; so waiting until the boy was concentrating again, Sesshoumaru approached from behind again but to one side and made some small noise. Nothing; so he moved closer and once again the little head turned in his direction.

Not one to pick up the child immediately and run excitedly to the boy's parents with the important news as Inuyasha would have done in a similar situation; Sesshoumaru spent the rest of the morning testing the boy as best he could and whenever he approached unseen the boy turned to him correctly getting the direction. Inumaru thought it was a new game they were playing which made it easier for his Uncle to test him.

When he was sure of his facts he then picked up his nephew and swept elegantly out of his office to find Inuyasha and Kagome. He found his brother first; Inuyasha was waiting for Kagome to finish bathing and dressing before dinner and wondering whether or not he should rescue Sesshoumaru and Inumaru from one another.

Welcoming both of them with a smirk he was surprised by the open look of happiness on his brother's face and he raised a questioning eyebrow. That eyebrow was joined by the other when he heard Sesshoumaru whisper to the pup:

"Come Inuyasha, show your Papa what you can do." Sesshoumaru was oblivious to what he had said again and Inuyasha did not pick him up on it or bother that his brother was talking to the pup. Even if the pup couldn't hear it was important that he was still spoken to and he rewarded all the effort. Now he reached out his little arms to his father calling out to him 'Pah'. Inuyasha retrieved his son from his brother and gave him a kiss and a cuddle but he asked Sesshoumaru what it was that he wanted to show him.

Putting the pup down as Sesshoumaru requested, Inuyasha watched as his brother got down to the level of his nephew and made the boy cover his eyes with his hands and said clearly 'game'. Inumaru grinned and nodded. Then he knelt right in front of the pup to look in his eyes and when he had the childs attention he told Inuyasha to approach from behind. This time Sesshoumaru could see just when Inumaru could tell that his father was there as the pup moved his eyes first before turning his head.

They played this 'game' for some time, checking on all the reactions the child gave off and found that even if he was distracted by one of them, he knew when the other was coming from behind. Both brothers were excited by this and answers would be needed. Once Kagome was informed and also seen it for herself, she reached out with her Miko power to see if she could fathom out the enigma; all the while trying to resist the urge to dance with glee.

Dinner that evening was very lively, the adults' joy was contageous and the children were excited with 'playing' with the baby and not being told to have more decorum by the stern Lord of the West. This evening however there was something else different, Rin was oddly quiet. Sesshoumaru watched her without being obvious about it. Only someone who knew her very well would have picked up on it however, she played and sang with Shiori but something was off kilter.

Kagome, keeping a close eye her son while he played; had seen what she thought might be the answer to Inumaru's mystery. His aura shone with a light lilac shade and seemed to surround the boy. It would not be apparant to anyone without Miko abilities unless he erected a barrier which became visible; but she was certain that he was using his aura to 'feel' things around him. If so, could he be trained to use it so that even if hearing was not possible he would not be caught unawares? It would all depend on how far he could spread the aura.

She waited till the children had been taken to bed before discussing her theory with the brothers. Sesshoumaru would know the most about youkai aura and whether he'd heard anything like this before. He had not but then never before had Miko and youkai been mixed in this way. The youkai aura seemed to have mixed with the miko senses and created a permanent barrier around the pup. Sesshoumaru suggested that if it was so it would surely grow with the pup and be able to spread in the same manner as a normal youkai aura which in turn would mean Inumaru should be able to control it.

This was good news and Kagome and Inuyasha started to talk about how he could be trained. Sesshoumaru listened for a while and then tuned them out wondering about his Rin. What was up with the child?

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 Rin

Sesshoumaru scented her tears before he heard her quiet crying and he was beside her bed before either had fully registered with him. She was curled around her hanyou doll and a blanket as her body gently shook. Sesshoumaru gathered her up placing her in his lap blankets and all, being less afraid of showing her that he cared ever since his mother had been able to revive the child when he himself could not.

"Rin?" He said softly. "Something ails you, are you not happy?" He could smell no sickness on his ward yet something was different. _'Was she sad and if so why?' _

"I'm fine... really my Lord...I am happy." Rin's hesitation spoke volumes to him though. He had known and understood her since she was a little child after all. Although come to think of it; it had been a little while since he had seen her like this or even held her. Not that he had ever held her a great deal; it was not something that he had ever indulged in, the over comfort of a small human child.

Recently his interaction with his charge however had not been as frequent as it used to be; _'did she miss him?' _She always said she did when they were travelling, but those days were past for now and although he would have to go soon again and patrol he did not think it would be a good idea for her to go with him. She had her lessons to learn now and she had her friends around her. She had not seemed disturbed about this when he had remembered to tell her of his plans.

Then he remembered something from years ago when a little pup came to him in fright because of night terrors. Inuyasha had awoken to the sound of someone moving outside his window and afraid that it was an assassin out to kill him he had run to his big brother for help. His fear was not unfounded as Sesshoumaru was always telling him that no one wanted him and that it could be seen as a personal favour to the new youkai Lord to have his embarrassment of a hanyou sibling removed permanantly.

Rin yelped as Sesshoumaru's grip tightened in anger at the memory. Anger directed at himself; Inuyasha had not been much older than his own pup when Sesshoumaru had been finding delight in frightening him. He eased his grip on her; thinking back on his memory and remembering that the assassin was just the normal sentry on duty but because it was night the sound of his footsteps seemed closer than they really were. When Izayoi had apologised for her little son's interruption of the Lord she had made the excuse that problems always seemed worse at night.

_'Was this what ailed Rin?'_ Regrets she had no difficulty accepting in the light of day were perhaps not so easily silenced at night.

"Rin; do you feel that I no longer value you? Have I neglected you in anyway?" Once again his voice was soft but steady; he had got easier over the years in asking questions of her feelings even if they made no sense to him personally. Rin sniffled a bit and looking up into his golden eyes she shook her head.

She had always known that she had a special relationship with her Youkai Lord; she remembered coming to life the second time to see his beloved face above hers and his hand on her cheek. Kohaku had told her that even Jaken had wept for her death and in the place of his Lord as Sesshoumaru could not show his tears; yet _she_ had seen them glistening in his eyes, and even if none fell that day, she was older now and able to see that all relationships underwent changes.

"No my Lord, I do not feel neglect; if anything I have neglected you, my days are so full now and sometimes you seem sad and I can do nothing about it." She began to cry again and Sesshoumaru wasn't sure what to say. But Rin soon stopped on her own accord and apologised to him.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I feel so sad sometimes; it just seems to happen." Then she clutched her stomach as a wave of pain struck her. Grimacing with the pain; she couldn't help a slight groan, which immediately alerted Sesshoumaru who sniffed delicately again to find the source of her pain. He suddenly paled at the, as yet faint smell of blood. He was not stupid but it just had not occured to him; he had never needed to take notice about human development before and now it seemed that his child required to be told certain facts of life.

Sesshoumaru's own blood ran cold for a moment at the thought of having to teach Rin about herself when he remembered Kagome. Who better than to teach the child about her changing body than another human female; it was certainly not cowardly to give someone else the responsibility of his ward and he did admit, it would be much less embarrassing for Rin herself.

Convinced rightly, Sesshoumaru carried Rin to Inuyasha's suite and having listened and scented the air he was confident that if he asked for entry to their quarters he would not be interrupting their intimacy. Kagome answered and by the look of her and his brother, he was only just in time; any later and Rin would have had to wait until morning for her explanation. Smirking he bowed in token apology to his frustrated brother before turning to his sister-in-law who was already checking Rin over. Then he just whispered to her _'could Kagome explain what it means to be a woman to Rin as her body had just changed.'_

Of course she could and would with pleasure; leave it to her and leave the girl with them tonight. Kagome asked Sesshoumaru to place Rin in one of the little rooms off their main bedroom and she would speak with her. So saying, Kagome vanished into the room with Rin and closed the door. Sesshoumaru came over to sit next to Inuyasha on the large futon.

He knew exactly what he had prevented and he really did feel sorry for doing so but he couldn't help the smirk from growing when he realised just how uncomfortably Inuyasha was sitting. He had curved forwards with his hands in his lap attempting to subdue the evidence of his desire for his mate. Looking askance at Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha let his annoyance be known before he asked after Rin.

"I'll wipe that smirk off your face in a moment Sesshoumaru."

"But not yet, I think Inuyasha; you are hardly in a 'position' to fight are you?"

"Keh! What's all that about with the brat anyway... first blood?"

"You were aware?"

"Yeah, my nose is keen; she is about...what thirteen? S'about right; maybe a bit late here but she's been well cared for, fed. Normal I think for girls in Kagome's time. What you do, chicken out of telling her yourself?"

"Certainly not Inuyasha; I felt that Rin would be more comfortable if Kagome were to explain, that is all."

"Yeah, like I said; chicken. Boy you're in for it now Sessh." Sesshoumaru ignored his brother's insult; any answer would have been beneath his dignity.

"Explain yourself Inuyasha. In for what?"

"Moods and bad temper, tears and nothing you do or say will be right. It's something Kagome calls 'hormones' and _she_ is worse just _before_ her blood."

"Hmm, I shall remember this. Would you like a dish of tea Inuyasha, I feel I should make some amends for spoiling your evening?"

"Make it strong and with Sake, although it and you are hardly a substitute for my mate's company." Inuyasha looked longingly at the room his Kagome was in and sighed; they'd just got Inumaru to sleep as well. Inuyasha followed his brother to his suite and making the best of his evening enjoyed the tea, sake and his brother's company.

In the meantime, Kagome and Rin were having their own discussion where one thing had led to another; once Rin had understood what her monthly blood would mean for her she then wanted to know how babies came about. Rin was old enough to understand some of the feelings involved and she blushed when she realised what had happened between Kagome and Inuyasha to create Inumaru.

Kagome was past the 'blushing over sex' age and it was just as well, Rin needed to know the facts not all the silly stories. She was of an age where she was going to get noticed and she had to know how to deter unwanted attention. Although, now she had blossomed into womanhood; Kagome had no doubt that the two Inu brothers would not let any likely males anywhere near their beloved Rin.

Kagome assured Rin that her up and down feelings and the sometime overwhelming sadness was due to her time of the month and was quite normal and anytime that she wanted to talk about anything at all she could come to Kagome. Now she was growing up there were bound to be some things that she wanted to talk to another woman about and she would like to be Rin's friend.

Rin flung her arms round Kagome's neck overjoyed at all the explanations and knowing the answers to her recent upsets and pains. Kagome then settled her into the bed keeping her close that night so that she could attend to the girl if neccessary and gave her a pain killing draught. She stayed with Rin until the girl fell asleep; running her hand soothingly through Rin's dark hair in a way that Mama used to do for her when she had her monthly pains.

On re-entering the main chamber, she was not really surprised to see that her mate had abandoned her but she was not worried and slipped in between the satin sheets that felt so good on fevered skin. Not that she was now expecting her skin to feel 'fevered' any time soon if her suspicions were correct and that was _sake_ she could smell coming from Sesshoumaru's suite.

Inuyasha had never been a drinker; all his life he had never had money to waste on alcohol and had never just been offered any to whet his appetite for the substance. His fluid intake had been limited to water from the plentiful streams and sometimes milk if he'd been really lucky and been able to steal some from a cat's bowl. Then once she had freed him from the Goshinboku, they had shared various soft drinks because she and also he in reality were too young for alcohol.

Sesshoumaru had introduced his brother to the relaxing effects of sake and although he did not let him overindulge, he would allow Inuyasha to get 'merry'. This was a fine line with the silly pup who would be laughing and giggling (which afforded his brother some amusement) one moment; or tipped over would mean slushy tears, to be avoided at all costs. Inuyasha would rarely remember any of it when he woke up in the morning after one of his heart to hearts with his brother.

Kagome was correct and when she was awakened much later by her hanyou mate trying to get into bed with her, boneless and giggling; she threw a disgusted look at Sesshoumaru who looked vastly pleased with himself as he solicitously helped his brother to lie down. The very faint flush of pink on those porcelain features told it's own story; Sesshoumaru may have greater resistance to the rice wine but he was not totally immune to all it's effects. In answer to her amused frown he said:

"Inuyasha was too tense and too wound up Kagome. He needed to be more relaxed to be comfy."

"Hmph," was the refined reply to that from his sister-in-law and to her disbelief Sesshoumaru _actually_ managed to look _put out_ by her reply.

"He was suffering you cruel wench, my poor brother was in actual pain."

"Go to bed please Sesshoumaru and _next_ time leave **me** to sort out my mate's... discomfort." He left with his proud aristocratic head held high, knowing that he, Sesshoumaru had saved his brother from a fate worse than death and had delivered him safely to his unsympathetic mate. Poor Inuyasha, mated to that cold hearted Miko. Still he must have known what he was getting himself into; after all he hadn't killed her over that subduing rosary, so it was his own fault if she denied him her bed.

As Sesshoumaru left for his own futon, Inuyasha snuggled down sleepily into the loving arms of his mate. She curled herself around him and stroked his hair, playing with his ears. All that would do at the moment was send him to sleep purring; she grinned as the sound started deep in his chest and she found her heart swell with love for her precious Inuyasha who was by now also starting to snore.

In the morning it was Kagome's turn to be smug as both brothers blushed when they caught her eye or one another's and Rin was left wondering what was going on; sometimes the adults could be just as silly as the children, not that she would ever say so to her beloved Lord Sesshoumaru. For the next week Rin was always near Kagome and the older girl was very helpful, standing in place of the mother Rin lost so young.

As the year passed steadily by, all things grew, the two older youkai children, Shippou and Shiori hardly changed at all but Inumaru grew stronger and his aura grew with him. Now he had started to use it all around him and was more able to join in the play more as a little boy than a baby; turning three years old and getting under foot, he was into mischief following Shippou around and learning all sorts of tricks.

He still spent a lot of time with Oo in his office, he had started to teach the pup to write his name and some numbers; all of which needed a lot of interpretation but reminded Sesshoumaru fondly of Inuyasha's first attempts. The child was bright and happy as always, his golden suns shining at everything new and wishing to share with everyone all the things he found or learned.

Rin grew in the manner of all human girls; her shape started to fill out, she suddenly grew taller and was catching up to Kagome. This was most noticeable when she was with Shiori; the bat hanyou having past her first decade, had slowed right down and still looked the same as she had when she and Rin first became friends. Rin was now a good two inches taller and although they didn't realise it themselves, Kagome knew that soon Rin would notice an age gap.

She would mature now at a much faster rate than her friend and would leave her behind in childhood. Rin would become an adult in a few years and Kagome would then step in to be her friend. That however was still a couple of years away, but the teen years are not easy whatever era you are in and sometimes Rin would feel like a child and sometimes she'd want to be treated like an adult. It promised to be a trying time for the youkai who loved her but had never had to deal with a troubled human teen.

Most of the teens of this time couldn't afford to be moody as they had to grow up fast; being parents more often than not very young and many were orphaned with no one to help them. But Rin was always aware of her blessings and was an easy going girl; eager to please and she started being more interested in Inumaru and all he was doing. Sometimes she made Kagome smile she was so eager and it was good for the pup to be used to all people; Kagome didn't want her son to grow as reclusive and shy as his father had been.

Kagome had once gone to the nursery to find Inumaru curled up asleep in Rin's lap; his book on the floor and his thumb in his mouth and Rin fast asleep as well. Only Rin had one arm around Inumaru and one around her little hanyou girl doll, looking all the world like a little girl herself still but with the body of a very pretty young woman. But as predicted, her newly developing body and personality didn't go unnoticed. She herself was unaware of her attractiveness but she had started to draw attention when she went to the local villages.

She was however never left unattended; always having her maids or Kagome and Inuyasha with her. It amazed Kagome that neither Inuyasha nor Sesshoumaru ever saw her as anything but a little girl; they were totally oblivious to her growing beauty always just seeing Rin. Kagome thought that perhaps all those in parental authority over girls were the same having spoken to her mother; Mama said that a daughter was always 'daddy's little girl'.

Rin stayed a charming girl just getting a little moody and tearful every now and then; but she was sometimes content to be quiet when the others played. She now understood some of the more adult humour around her; smiling or blushing gently, and her skills improved; her dancing became more graceful and her voice mellowed. All in all Rin was growing into a desirable young woman with a lovely nature.

By the end of that year Inumaru was almost four years old and Rin just over fourteen. The lands around were peaceful and thriving and the two Lords of the West were busy in numerous ways keeping that peace growing. There was good trade and prosperity and it was becoming more common to see all the races; mixed included, mingling further afield at markets and visiting other villages, spreading the goodwill abroad.

It was _the _perfect time for Kagome to whisper to her mate one night after they had made passionate love and he was very tired; that indeed, she was expecting again.

TBC


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 Foreboding

"Did you _know_ that Kagome was expecting again Sessh; Is that why that damned smirk is still on your face?"

"Of course_ I_ knew that your mate was pupped again my brother, I'm _surprised_ that _you_ did not." If anything the smirk on Sesshoumaru's face got bigger. "I am more surprised that it has taken this long for it to happen. Inumaru is four already, he will be five by the time your next 'arrivals' are here. That is of course not a big gap for inuyoukai but is bigger for humans normally."

"Feh! Inumaru needed more attention until he was able to use all his methods of communication and it doesn't matter when we have them if Kagome ages with me does it?"

"No dear brother, it matters not when your bitch breeds; I'm glad the reason is as you say and not something ridiculous."

"Don't let her hear you talk about her that way and what do you mean by ridiculous, what other reason for delay could there be?" Inuyasha looked away from Sesshoumaru until his brother captured his chin and forced him to look in his eyes.

"I could be mistaken..." Sesshoumaru said in a tone that implied that he knew he was not, "But I thought you might have felt reluctant to have more pups because you still were afraid that Inu's deafness was caused by your own mixed blood and that the same thing would happen again." The dark angry blush that flooded Inuyasha's face confirmed Sesshoumaru's suspicion. "So I was right, you foolish pup, what am I going to do with you?" Inuyasha pushed him away; angry at how easily his brother could still make him feel like a naughty pup.

"You are right as usual Sesshoumaru and you have no idea how hard I had to seduce him to make him forget I was fertile last time." Kagome had come in and was laughing, trying to ease her mate's tension.

"I think I can probably go on with my life, not knowing the sordid details Kagome; thank you. As it is, I have sometimes wished that my hearing was not quite so good." It was so much fun to watch, he could still make them both colour up. "You are, I presume ready to go. Please be kind enough to remember me to your mother Kagome."

"I always do Sesshoumaru, come on Inuyasha." Kagome left to go to Ah-Un where her things were packed; her monthly trip home never varied at the start. Back inside, Inuyasha took leave of his brother; licking his mark and pushing his head under Sesshoumaru's chin. He was pleased to feel the familiar scratching at the base of his ears and leaned into the caress when he remembered something.

"You said _arrivals_ Sessh, you mean Kagome's having twins?" Above his head Sesshoumaru grinned knowing that no one could see him.

"No, Inuyasha she is not having twins; put your mind at rest... She is having triplets; all girls." Sesshoumaru waited for the inevitable explosive reply; but he waited in vain and eventually realised he had stunned his little brother into silence, for a little while at least. Then:

"Three?"

"Three."

"All girls?"

"All girls Inuyahsa." Sesshoumaru confirmed.

"Wait till I say so on the other side of the well, wow!"

"I think _I _will already know, Inuyasha.

"Why couldn't_ I _tell Sesshoumaru; when you could?"

"Kagome is still covered with Inu's scent most of the time; it covers her own and as my own abilities are superior to yours in everything, including my sense of smell; it is only natural that I should have detected her pregnancy before you did."

"Keh!" I'll see you later Sessh." With that Inuyasha went out to his mate and sitting behind her on the dragon, he put his strong arms around her and Inumaru and held on to the reins tightly as they lifted off waving at the little group that always watched their departure and waited eagerly for their return. Thinking on all of this made Inuyasha's heart swell; sometimes he still found it hard to believe that he had a permanent and loving family and home.

As they reached Kaede's village and entered her hut to let her know that they were going home and also to tell her the news; Inuyasha swung of the dragon's back with his small family in his arms and carried them into the hut. Kaede laughed at the sight.

"I think ye have news for me children? An addition at last for your family?"

"Feh! How did you know you old bat? Myouga..." He got a stern stare from Kagome for being rude and a smack on his hand from Inumaru for being naughty to the nice lady as well.

"Well how'd she know then?"

"Inuyasha, ye were the same when Kagome was carrying little Maru. Ye found it difficult to let her walk anywhere and the only other time ye carried her into my hut is when she was injured and such is not the case now."

"Keh!" He said looking a bit sheepish while Kagome laughed lightly at him.

"I had best start on making a blanket to wrap the babe in for when ye visit me. Have a good trip and send my regards to thy mother Kagome."

"I will as always, thank you Kaede." Kagome kissed the older lady as she went through the door and Inuyasha whispered to her out of Kagome's hearing; that she had better make three blankets for his girls and Kaede's face lit up with joy for them, pleasing Inuyasha even while she pitied Kagome the carrying and birthing of triplets.

And as Inuyasha appeared from the well house with Kagome in his arms, Mama also knew what they were going to tell her and she welcomed them with open arms. Inuyasha left Kagome with her mother to put his now customary gifts in the tree, when he was astonished to be met by a pair of golden eyes that he knew very well. He smiled broadly at his older brother and jumped up to greet him pushing his head under Sesshoumaru's chin.

"Kagome carries the triplets this time does she not; Little Brother Pup?" Sesshoumaru smiled as he felt his brother nod.

"Yeah, three's a lot of pups at one go isn't it, why did I have to give her three and not just one or even two?" Sesshoumaru could hear the worry in Inuyasha's voice as he thought about Kagome having to carry the three pups at once. But Sesshoumaru had the benefit of modern advanced knowledge that Inuyasha of the feudal times lacked so he said;

"Much as I'd hate you to feel your 'prowess' in certain areas to be brought into question Little Brother; but _you_ did not cause her to have three. Kagome's own body has done this to her; and trust me on this unless you wish to have a thorough sex education lesson right now." He was smirking at the now bristling Inuyasha who once again felt like an ignorant and uneducated fool. Sessshoumaru however was older now and wiser and was immediately aware when his amusement had gone far enough. Hugging the cross hanyou he said:

"It is only in fairly recent years that science has found out this fact Inuyasha, there is no need to feel bad. Learn how to take a joke."

"It's only in fairly recent years that I have not _been_ the joke Sesshoumaru, it might take a bit longer before it becomes natural to not feel laughed at."

"You are right, I do tend to forget; so I am sorry." Sesshoumaru ruffled his brother's hair and petted the ears again allowing Inuyasha to lean in for more.

"Keh!"

There was a scrabbling noise at the bottom of Goshinboku and a young voice calling out as he couldn't yet climb as well or jump as high as his father.

"Pah, Pah, Pah" But it was not his Papa that jumped down from the branch to pick him up, it was his Uncle much to the pup's delight. He was squealing now and wanting to be jumped higher, he knew that his uncle was a 'jumper supreme'.

"Oo,Oo,Oo" Inumaru was surprised when his uncle held him tightly in a very hard squeeze before, with a nod to his brother; he launched and took his nephew for a long ride.

Dinner that evening was a happy affair especially when Inuyasha asked Kagome if she wanted to know about the pup. At first she didn't but when she realised that her mate, brother-in-law and every other youkai she came across would know very soon; she decided that she had better know before someone let it slip anyway. So very proudly he announced to them all that Kagome was carrying their three daughters.

Sesshoumaru and Inumaru came back just in time for the announcement and were vastly amused at the funny faces they could see on the humans around them. Kagome immediately grasped at her stomach wide eyed as Mama came over to her and put her arms round her daughters shoulders; also with very wide eyes. Grandpa and Souta just stared at Inuyasha who was sporting a very big grin across his face.

"Three... girls?" whispered Kagome.

"Yeah, and Sessh says that I had nothing to do with them; it's what you did and it's called science." Inuyasha now looked smugly at everyone who in turn didn't know what to say to this assertion. Kagome turned her eyes, glinting dangerously; on a vastly amused Sesshoumaru.

"I merely mentioned that it was not due to his own, no doubt fascinating abilities; that you have three pups and that science has shown it is the mother's body that causes a multiple pregnancy. I did not imply in any way at all that Inuyasha was not the cause of your pregnancy however."

"Feh! _Of course_ I caused the pups, who says I didn't? Hell; Kagome they're _my_ pups, I _know _they are." Inuyasha's mercurial nature was getting flustered; rapidly changing from proud and happy to deeply upset. Kagome came to him and embraced him in a rib crushing hug; glaring daggers at her brother-in-law over his shoulder.

"Come, come pup; no one has said the pup's are not yours, you really must listen properly to what you are told." Sesshoumaru said in a tone of reproof.

"Feh! I don't know what all your big words mean Sessh; you twist sentences till I can't understand what you're saying. I didn't have the benefit of your education, remember?" Inuyasha spat out in bitter reply. But before a happy occasion could deteriorate to irreparable; Mama called them to order having made a pot of tea and a large bowl of Ramen. Sitting down in silence and with an uncomfortable atmosphere was not how Mama liked things and Maru was going to get upset any minute with the intense auras around.

Souta took his nephew outside to play while things calmed down. Meantime, Sesshoumaru feeling a tad guilty; pulled his brother to him and petted him again.

"I am sorry Inuyasha; I did not mean to laugh at your expense."

"I _know_ I should be used to it by now Sessh, but more than anyone else who I can ignore; I have never been able to ignore it when you hurt me."

"I should know better now as I am that much older pup; I do understand, I have forgotten nothing."

"Keh!" But Inuyasha allowed his brother to keep petting him until he calmed down. Kagome was helping her mother in the kitchen preparing the meal when she heard the purrs coming from her mate and she could smile again knowing that he was happy. She and Mama had been talking and deciding that she would probably need to attend more check ups for this pregnancy than her last and Mama said she would make an appointment for her for the next months visit.

Sesshoumaru came into the kitchen and apologised to both Kagome and her mother for upsetting the household by making his brother cross.

"I am to blame that Inuyasha can not yet be teased. I should have remembered that for my brother now, it is still too soon for him to recognise that I really do mean no disparagement of his intelligence."

"Thank you Sesshoumaru, we accept your apology. Where is my mate now?"

"He is asleep; I have put him on the sofa and covered him with a blanket. He would always go to sleep if I petted him long enough. Some things do not change."

"He does not sleep if _I_ play with his ears, Sessh." Kagome said smirking. At that Sesshoumaru just smiled and said '_he didn't wish to know thank you.' _

Inuyasha slept until dinner was ready and he was jumped on by his son; wondering for a moment how he had got on the sofa covered with a blanket when he had been sitting at the kitchen table, then blushing as he realised what had happened. He got up and folded the blanket giving it shyly to Mama who was smiling at him.

"Make sure you get _lots _of rest Inuyasha. Three girls will make a lot of noise." She laughed at his horrified face. "Make the most of it!"

"Feh!" Inuyasha went to join Kagome and Sesshoumaru at the table where Inumaru was sitting in his uncle's lap. Grandpa was busy and coming in later. Souta said that it was odd, he thought he heard someone crying in the Goshinboku while he was playing with Inumaru, but it must have been the wind as it caused the tree to shake and he didn't see either of Sesshoumaru's twins.

On hearing that Sesshoumaru's face looked very serious and apologising he rose from the table and dashed out to the Goshinboku. Whoever had been there, was there no longer but they had left their scent and the heavy scent of their tears; both of which were instantly recognisable to him. The Youkai was exasperated but he knew where they had gone or were likely to go; so he checked out for a little way the direction, until he was sure of where his search would end.

There was no point in his going right now but he would have lunch and then leave. This matter required his attention. Everyone smiled as he came back in sitting down at the table. They had waited for his return to start the meal and he agreed with Souta that the sound must have just been the wind as Goshinboku's branches were not hiding any distressed soul.

Only Mama noticed how unusually quiet and pre-occupied the youkai seemed since his return but she knew he would say no more on the subject and was not surprised when he took his leave soon after the meal was finished. While the rest of the family took Maru to the park; aiming to have a picnic in the early evening where they were due to be met by Suki and her exasperating brother, Sesshoumaru went of to hunt for the person who had been so distraught while observing the family at the Shrine.

That evening while Mama looked after Maru the younger people went off for the evening; not that Inuyasha would let Kagome go anywhere or do anything strenuous and they all laughed. She would have another eight months or so of the protective behaviour again and knew it would be worse this time... three times worse. But still, until it became too difficult she was determined she would have as much fun on her weekends off as she could; there would not be a lot of time for play when she had three babies all at once to look after not to mention a boisterous five year old and Shippou.

Sesshoumaru had found his quarry and was offering what comfort he could. He understood why the distress was so great but he was exasperated as well, this had been one of the reasons that time travel was so dangerous. Despite the warnings to stay away, they had been disregarded and now the emotional turmoil was a heavy price to pay. However the Daiyoukai, having been a father for many years was in a much better position to comfort someone now than he had used to be.

He understood for himself what it is to love and this had given him more power. The understanding and care given to all youkai that he came across and who needed him even in this time had now made him more of a legend than his father. Ironically it was the acceptance of a little girl and later his own brother all those years ago that made him untouchable. Seeing his power of protection as a tangible thing and that he just became stronger as he fought for those his own, many swore their allegiance to the Inuyoukai of the West or made alliances with him.

Those alliances still held and none had ever regretted the umbrella of the West when it came to their defences. But now it was a foolish child that needed, not his protection this time but only his presence as he wept bitterly in Sesshoumaru's arms over a tragedy that could not be avoided.

TBC


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 Triplets

In kaede's hut there was general laughter with Miroku and Sango. They had two boys already now with another child on the way, who at the moment were out playing with Inumaru and the other village children.

"Three at once Lady Kagome, honestly Inuyasha weren't you just a little too enthusiastic for making sure your line didn't die out?" Miroku was laughing at his friends but no one was taking offense at him.

"Feh! You're just jealous that you only got one at a time Monk."

"Well, I'm not thank you very much." Sango joined in. "One at a time was quite enough for me, I don't know _how_ you're going to do it Kagome." She was actually worried for Kagome; understanding very well about giving birth.

"I'm trying _not_ to think about it at the moment Sango; it was a shock finding out in the first place, but I have absolutely _no_ regrets." Kagome finished her sentence for Inuyasha, seeing his eyes turn to her with worry in their depths. "Plus when the time comes I'll be in the best hands." She got a small grateful smile from her mate for the reassurance which she found also had worked on her.

Soon it was time for them to be on their way and they went to round up their children. Seeing his son playing with all the other children as their equal made Inuyasha stop and just want to watch for a while. _'This is what I always wanted for my children, and what I never had.' _he thought. Kagome came to stand with him and watched the scene as well. She knew what was going through her mate's mind remembering the image of him she herself had seen with the un-mother when it had pretended to be Izayoi.

Kagome put her hand in Inuyasha's and smiled up at him relieved to see that there was no hint of sadness for his own childhood in his demeaner. He was only concerned with rejoicing in the fact that their son was acting like any normal little boy outside of the sheltered environment of the Western Palace. He returned the grip on her hand; smiling at her, his gaze softening when he glanced to her stomach and the treasure hidden in there.

Loathe to call away his child as the pup was obviously having so much fun; he relied on Sango to call her sons home to her. They caught Inumaru's attention and he gave a wide grin on seeing his parents; running up the hill to meet them. Then they were on their way; Ah-Un by now very familiar with the routine as Inumaru tucked himself in between the dragon's heads loving the ride with the wind blowing in his white mane.

Once home they were greeted by everyone and it was time to explain that three new babies were due in about eight months. This caused great excitement and the youngsters whizzed off to plan the new presents and gifts that would have to be ready to welcome the three baby girls. For several months life carried on as normal again; well as normal Kagome thought, as two overly possesive Inu's could make it; ably abetted by a kitsune.

Still with this pregnancy, quite early on she felt less inclined to do anything overly energetic as the three babies inside her objected if they started to get jostled too much.

Inuyasha was fascinated as ever with the movements of his pups and would put his hand on Kagome's belly and be awed when he felt the movement. Inumaru was a bit unsure of the strange thing that was happening to Mah.

They had explained as best they could to the pup about his three sisters and they knew that he understood when he came back with three dolls in his arms holding them up to his Mama and pointing to her tummy. But he did not like the feel of the pups under his hand and wrinkled his little nose up turning his head away when anyone made a fuss of his mother.

For Inumaru the world was changing. Not only was his own family going to get bigger and he didn't really understand what was going to happen but he had started to notice that he was different from everyone else. Not everyone used their hands to talk when they were playing with each other only when they were with him. They also did a lot of mouth movements to one another but when they were talking to him they usually stopped and used their hands.

He started to watch more carefully. It wasn't just the children it was the adults as well. Inumaru could lip read some words if he could see the persons face; but he realised that sometimes others did not need to see the mouth moving to understand. This required answers; what could they all do that he couldn't and why didn't people understand what he was trying to say sometimes when they seemed to understand the others?"

He tried to find the answers for himself but it was hard for him to get his idea across. He didn't have the words to ask his questions and it made him so frustrated; that for the first time he lost his temper and pushed Shippou so hard that the little kitsune lost his footing and fell into Rin, who landed in a very undignified heap. They in turn were so surprised by the behaviour from their little Maru that they just looked at him in shock. Inumaru then ran off in tears crying out that he was sorry and not knowing why he had felt so cross.

Inuyasha positively flew out to the courtyard when he smelt his pup's tears and nearly ran straight into Sesshoumaru who was on the same mission; to destroy whatever had made the pup cry. Shippou and Rin were both at the receiving end of two angry Inu-youkai, their eyes wide and bothered but not frightened. Sesshoumaru questioned as he calmed down and Inuyasha went to find his son;

"Explain; what has upset Inu?"

Rin took the lead and related the facts that Maru had seemed to be unable to make himself understood and he got angry and pushed Shippou and herself over. Then he apologised but ran off crying. No one had hurt him or been mean to him, they didn't understand why he had done this. Before she had finished speaking Inuyasha came back carrying his son.

Letting Rin and Shippou see that the pup was O.K. and allowing them to kiss and cuddle him to show him that he was forgiven for the push, Inuyasha took the boy into his mother followed by Sesshoumaru. Inumaru saw that there was no anger in any of their faces and in fact he would not recognise it if he saw it. No one had ever been angry with him; he had always been a very good boy and obedient, eager to please.

The pup still had a tiny crease of anger in his forehead and he started to ask his question as best he could with his hands and his sounds. He made signs to indicate all of them speaking and not needing hands. Why was he different? Why didn't anyone understand him anymore? He wasn't a baby needing baby talk, he wanted to tell them all about some of his thoughts but no one understood. WHY?

By now, with his hands describing his frustration moving fast but not as he could think; the tears were once again raining down his face. Inuyasha felt helpless in the face of his pup's distress and Inumaru was getting no satisfaction from either of his parents. It was Rin who came and took him from his mother and made him look at her. She held both sides of his face and forced him to focus on her mouth.

"Tell Rin what is the matter and slowly. You speak too fast for me." She smiled lovingly at the pup and calmed him down, stroking his head and petting his ears. _'Much in_ _the same way that his father could be quietened' _thought Sesshoumaru with amusement, his attention drawn to the loving and kindly Rin who had taken charge so effectively and with little fuss. He could admit to feeling proud of the way she was growing up.

Inumaru once again, tried to explain and because he was looking only at one person and he was not distracted; he got his message across more clearly. Rin told the adults that the pup had worked out and wanted to know, in what way was he was different to all the other children? At this point Sesshoumaru and Rin left the parents with their pup. It was up to them to tell him and decide that if he was old enough to ask the questions, he was old enough to receive the answers.

Sesshoumaru escorted Rin into lunch and as they went, he was aware of her amusement even though he couldn't hear her laughing. He noticed for the first time that the girl was getting tall as when he looked to the side and down as he was accustomed to do, he did not see the top of her head as he had thought he would. Instead he had to avert his eyes quickly and raise them to look at her face. _'Was it really that long ago since they had walked together like this?' _

"You are amused at me Rin?"

"Yes my Lord, you were smirking at how easy it was for me to calm the boy down."

"Smirking Rin?"

"Yes my Lord. _Smirking._ I have often seen you calm your brother that way and I thought it would work on his son. I was correct, you had no reason to smirk."

"I found the sight amusing, although not the cause."

"No, my Lord; the poor child has become aware of his difference. I fear that there could be some trouble ahead."

"You are growing up Rin; and gaining insight; this pleases me."

"Yes my Lord. Thank you." Rin replied and blushed a pretty shade of rose, which Sesshoumaru noticed and thought it suited her rather pretty features. They entered the dining hall in companionable silence.

Inumaru and his parents were going through a rather stressful time however as they tried to explain with their hands and pictures that Inumaru's ears although just like his Papa's, didn't work the same as everyone else's. That was why he learned to speak with his hands. It was hard work for them all but Inumaru was a very intelligent child and he understood as best as he could for a nearly five year old who had no concept of sound.

It seemed to do the trick and for the next few months everything settled down as it had been. To help him, Maru's friends made sure that they paid more attention to the signing so that he could show them that he was no longer a baby with baby language. His thoughts and ideas were growing along with his body.

About halfway through Kagome's pregnancy Rin turned fifteen; she did not know her real birthday but took the day that Sesshoumaru had brought her back to life with Tenseiga as the day of her birth. As near as Kagome or anyone could tell this was her rightful age; taking into account her gappy smile and other tooth loss which Jaken had noted and she was fairly sure of her age when she had first seen her Youkai Lord.

She had become a great help to Kagome and a good friend, another who fully understood the brothers and their possessive nature. When Kagome was finding their attention stifling, Rin would be there to help her laugh through it and to tell her stories of the travels she had been on with Lord Sesshoumaru.

Many long hours were filled this way in preparation for the arrival of the triplets and when Kagome could no longer do the things that she liked to do, Rin would keep her company whilst Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru kept the two smaller boys occupied. They went to their family spring quite often which gave his Lordship a real chance to relax. If relaxing meant running through the trees like streaks of lightening chasing one's younger brother.

Rin would sit demurely with Kagome but the older girl would notice the pink stain on the younger's face and correctly guessed that seeing her Lord at play and not as formally dressed as he was usually, was now playing havoc with the girl's hormones. Kagome was fairly certain that young Rin was in love with the beautiful silver youkai; she herself was Rin's age when she fell in love with the younger brother and she recognised the signs.

This would be no mere crush either, Rin knew him so well that she was not blind to him and his ways.; she loved him in spite of them. In just the same way as Kagome loved Inuyasha. But Kagome would not tease, the situation was very different for the girl even if the feeling were not. She would wait for Rin's confidences and not force them and hoped that things would work out for them.

Rin would know very well for herself, how Sesshoumaru viewed humans and their progeny let alone his thoughts on siring hanyous. The trouble was that actually falling in love took very little account of rationale. Kagome didn't think Sesshoumaru had figured the girl out yet, he seemed pretty clueless about the fact that she was growing up.

In fact why should he? Rin was maturing much faster than her youkai counterparts and Sesshoumaru was not overly familiar with the human race, he had probably stopped consciously thinking of his ward as human anyway.

Rin would not look at Sesshoumaru when he came over to them to share in the picnic at least not until she had herself under control. Getting up quickly she ran around to play with the two younger boys so that when she came back to the meal and Sesshoumaru; she could explain away her increased heart rate and flushed face to the little bout of excercise.

Kagome looked her brother-in-law over to see how Rin was seeing him now, he was absolutely stunning and his face was more relaxed at the moment, the golden eyes were vibrant and his stripes and moon were darker with all the excersise he had been doing. Strangely he looked younger, his silver hair while not messy was a little dishevelled and she could imagine that he would rise from his bed looking as he did now; especially as he was dressed very casually at the moment in attire that didn't matter if it got wet.

The look on Rin's face at the moment told Kagome that a similar thought had just crossed the girl's own mind. Her heart rate must have shot up because Sesshoumaru leaned towards her and felt her forehead with his hand; a look of concern for the girl softening his features. Rin assured him that she was fine and tried not to look at the base of his throat that was exposed to her, he was only wearing the equivalent of a sleep suit.

Kagome took pity on the girl and asked her to start to walk back with her; Rin jumped at the opportunity, taking Sesshoumaru by surprise and for a minute he looked hurt. Did Rin no longer want his company? It was not as if he minded her leaving with Kagome but it was the manner of her leaving as if he was going to harm her. Inuyasha noticed the look on his sibling's face and frowned; then he pushed him to take his mind of the girls and they chased one another again before packing up and walking home.

That evening while they were alone and had satisfied themselves with giving one another pleasure; Inuyasha leaned on one elbow describing circles around his mate's belly button and gently tickling her with his claws. This had the result of calming the pups down after their parents had spent some time energetically waking them up.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?" His mate sounded pleasantly exhausted when she answered him. Smiling in self satisfaction he spoke again.

"I saw the way Rin acted today and I know what it means. I remember you at her age."

"We do and say nothing Inuyasha; she is too young at the moment and no one can push your brother, except away."

"He will not push her away Kagome, but at the moment he is not aware of her feelings."

"I know that but if he was there may be nothing to be done."

"We cannot choose for him Kagome. We must leave it well alone, she will give herself away to him one day and then it will be up to him. He will be gentle with her whatever the result."

"How will she give herself away."

"The same way _you_ used to; even if _I_ didn't always understand what was happening, Sesshoumaru _will. _Her scent will tell him as soon as she has a reaction to him."

"When did you grow wise Inuyasha, you would once have teased Sesshoumaru unmercifully about all this."

" I would never mess about with Rin's feelings Kagome; not yet anyway. Perhaps the time will come, I can only hope." He grinned wickedly at her and she punched him in the arm. "Oy Wench; no beating up your mate, I think you need to be tired out a little bit more if you have the energy left to cause physical violence." Kagome giggled as once again he covered her and started to do marvelous things to her body.

Everything was going well and Kagome was going to go back for the month prior to the birth as she had done for Inumaru. She had started to prepare for her journey by packing so that everything wasn't left to the last minute. She was sleeping; wrapped in her loving mate's arms, when she felt all wet and was mortified to think she had lost control of her bladder. But Inuyasha awoke immediately and without even looking at Kagome rushed into Sesshoumaru's rooms.

Taking note of his little brother's frazzled face, Sesshoumaru smoothly rose from his futon and dressed.

"Kagome?" He said.

"Feh! her waters have broken but she thinks she's just pee'd herself. It's too early Sesshoumaru."

"Calm down Inuyasha, I will take you both to the well right now. It will be far quicker than riding Ah-Un."

"It'll be too much for you, I can run."

"No little brother, I can support you both for that distance easily and your bitch will need you with her. I don't intend to have her shrieking for you all the time if you can soothe her worries, thank you very much."

Knowing that Sesshoumaru didn't really mean to sound so harsh, Inuyasha went to get Kagome and true to his word, Sesshoumaru was very fast and got both of them safely to the well.

"I'll be waiting for you ready on the other side Inuyasha, I promise." Sesshoumaru was reassuring and saw them off, then he returned to Goshinboku; his fast trip carrying the other two had worn him out for a while. But he would have to get back soon, Inumaru would wonder about his parents and Shippou would also be bothered about Kagome's safety.

Inuyasha said that he would be back to let everyone know how things were going and to collect Inumaru. He didn't want his family separated by the well if he could avoid it; although he had no reason to suppose that the well would close it just wasn't right for the pup to be away from them for too long.

True to his word as always, Sesshoumaru was waiting for them with the car ready and Mama as well had things all packed for the hospital stay. They got to the hospital speedily and once again everything was ready for them. Kagome was taken off to the delivery suite and put on the monitor; feeling better straight away for getting there so quickly and in time.

Mama and Sesshoumaru waited out in the lounge area; much as they had done nearly five years before and once again Sesshoumaru knew that the babies were on their way when he could smell salt from his little brother. Sure enough, Inuyasha soon came out and told them that this time things seemed to go easier. The youngest and smallest would have to be watched carefully as she had given some cause for concern, but all were beautiful little pups.

Once Kagome was taken to her room with the three babies, one on a little monitor; Mama and Sesshoumaru were allowed to visit. In the three cribs were three pups. Two were identical with a shock of black hair and with black ears sticking straight out of their hair. Three pairs of big wide golden eyes stared at the visitors but the hair of the youngest pup was white like her father with the ears to match.

Sesshoumaru stood a bit away from his nieces and whined in his throat and smiled when four pairs of ears swivelled in his direction. They could all hear and Sesshoumaru was pleased with his brother's happy face when he realised what Sessh had done.

"Trust the one who looks most like you Inuyasha, to be the one to make everyone worry about her entry into the world." He smirked but came over to kiss Kagome and each of the pups. Lastly he gave his brother a hug and was rewarded when Inuyasha said how grateful he was to Sessh on both sides of the well.

"I am so glad you are my brother Sessh...for so long I wanted...now you are everything I could have hoped for and more in my brother...Thank you.

TBC


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 Upset

The flurrry of activity around the triplets arrival took a while to sort through. Inuyasha had been through the well to find out that Sesshoumaru had brought Inumaru to the village knowing that the pup's father would be back soon for him. He had also brought with him Ah-Un and the chariot to carry all the family back when they returned. The triplets needed to stay in the hospital for two weeks until their weight increased and until the smallest one could be taken off the moniter.

But one month after their birth and after a lot of spoiling by their family of the future; they were able to leave for the past and their proper time where another eager family awaited them. After their stopover at Kaede's where once again, Inuyasha presented his pup's to her first and then he left Miroku and Sango cooing over the babies and seeing if they could tell apart the two dark haired pups.

After everyone had gone to sleep, Inuyasha crept out of the little hut and made his way to the small shrine that housed all that was left of Kikyou. Taking the ribbon from his breast pocket, he held it between his fingers and used it to conjure a mental picture of his first love. He spoke softly as if she could still hear him and he told her of his new pups and hoped that she would not have been disappointed that he could not wish that they'd been born human. He spoke of Kagome's love for him and how grateful he was that he could now be contented as himself; a hanyou.

He had done the same thing when Inumaru had been born and it seemed right to him to speak his gratitude aloud to his former love; knowing that she had at the last given her blessing to his future life without her and with Kagome. A warm wind carressed him lifting his hair in a halo of silver that shone in the moonlight and he felt at peace. His real Kikyou would have been happy for him he knew.

When he got back into the hut and settled down next to Kagome, her arms came round to hold him and she whispered to him, knowing where he had been and why. They no longer had secrets as both knew the pain that misunderstanding caused. Kagome understood her mate's need to talk to Kikyou, the Miko having been so important to him as friend and love; but she couldn't help herself, she still wished he wouldn't go. Kagome wouldn't tell him that however; she knew he would stop his visit and it would not be fair to ask it of him.

Instead she encouraged him by her smile and her warm embrace to tell her about his memories; after all, his experiences were the things that made him the person that she loved. Reason told her that she was not having to fight a ghost for her mate's love; it was just that sometimes a feeling of jealousy swept over her. She could also feel sorry for Kikyou, she had had to give up her love at the last and did so generously. On that thought, Kagome squeezed Inuyasha tightly and he nuzzled into her neck making her giggle before they went to sleep.

The morning started early with the pup's waking for the long round of feeding and changing before the adults could have breakfast themselves. Then while Kagome finished getting their belongings together, Inuyasha harnessed Ah-Un to the chariot and with a good-bye to everyone they were once again airborne and on their way home to their other family.

The approach of the dragon and the chariot did not go unnoticed and everyone was out to welcome home the new princesses. The three girls were fast asleep in slings tied around their father; he carried them in exactly the same way as he had Inumaru. The now older brother, Inumaru stood proudly next to his parents with his arms folded and tucked in his sleeves looking exactly like a miniature version of Inuyasha. Like his father, he stood protectively in front of his sisters allowing no crowding to see the new pups.

Once again Shippou had first hold once they had reached the quiet and safety of their suite. Sesshoumaru stood back until the children's curiosity had been sated and then he approached. He studied each pup noting the identical pair and the little silver headed one, who was quite a bit smaller than her sisters except for the huge sail like ears which were bigger than theirs.

"The one which resembles you caused you problems Little Brother?...How surprising." Sesshoumaru remarked smugly.

"You've already said that." Was the hissed reply; to which Sesshoumaru smirked in understanding. Later after the evening meal and when everyone was rested, it was time for Inuyasha to ask Sesshoumaru to accept the pups and the names that had been chosen. Coming to his younger brother's room and making himself comfortable, Sesshoumaru notoiced that Inuyasha was edgy once again.

There was no sign of him transforming, but he was not overly happy; once again asking his brother to pack mark his pups. Sesshoumaru took each girl pup and waited for Kagome's consent as well. She nodded and never looked away as Sesshoumaru lengthened his fangs and bit into each tender little neck; whereas Inuyasha could not bear to look, feeling shame that his strength alone would not protect his pups in the same way as his brother could.

Sesshoumaru could feel the shame Inuyasha held and he understood; so once again, just as he had when he marked Inumaru, he thanked the couple for the privilege; his truthful statement doing a lot to alleviate his younger brother's dismay. Then to distract his brother he asked for the names they had chosen to be given to his nieces at their naming celebration.

Inuyasha brought the first born girl to Sesshoumaru and said:

"This child we wish to be named Izayoi." Glancing at his brother as he said the name a little shyly, Inuyasha held his breath knowing that there was no love for his human mother to be had from his youkai brother. Sesshoumaru did not look up from the pup in his hands even though he was well aware of Inuyasha's burning eyes looking to him.

"I welcome Izayoi to the family." Your mother would have been honoured Inuyasha and very proud of your pups. I regret that she died hating me, I would have wished to make peace with her.

"She never _hated_ you Sessh. Not ever. She hated what you _did_ especially to me but she always understood you. To her, you were a lost orphaned child; and she was always saddened that she could not reach you. Many times she said to me to keep hoping that things would improve between us and to take the opportunity to do so if it arose.

Sesshoumaru bowed his head and just nodded

"I wish I could turn back the clock but that is just idle wishing. I did many things wrongly with you and your mother; these things I can only regret, I cannot undo."

"It is past my brother, it is past. Now my next pup we wish to be called Tsuki." Sesshoumaru held the next dark haired baby in his hands.

"I welcome Tsuki to the family. How can we tell which is which at the moment?"

"They have different bracelets on. These were a birth gift from you to each of your nieces, the designs tell the girls apart."

"I see that I don't lose my generous nature then as I mature, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru ignored, as beneath him, the ungracious snort that emanated from his younger brother. "I shall add to my gift the name of each pup engraved on the underside of the bracelet, once I know their names." Inuyasha smiled and handed Sesshoumaru the smallest and youngest pup, the one that favoured her father the most.

"This child we would like named Akari, please Sessh."

"I welcome Akari to the family." Sesshoumaru smiled at last and kissed each pup in turn. They then went to the nursery where the children had left their presents. There had been no need for a new crib as Inumaru no longer used the one made for him and it was easily big enough for the triplets who at the moment didn't like sleeping apart.

However each had a new soft fur to wrap in once again curtesy of Uncle Sesshoumaru. Inumaru would not be parted from his one anyway as he still clutched it in his sleep.

"They are beautiful pups; Kagome, Inuyasha. You have my word that I will do all in my power to make sure they stay safe and happy for all their lives. They will _never_ be used for political gain and I promise to protect your whole family as my own." Sesshoumaru made his formal promise to them and then smiled; "They are going to be a handful however."

"Feh! Thank you Sessh, it's good to be home." Inuyasha was satisfied, the sadness at not marking his own pups was dissipating; after all Sesshoumaru was the head of the family and the strongest alpha that he had ever come across. He had done the best that he could once again to protect his own. Sesshoumaru watched and read with ease the face of his younger brother and he ruffled Inuyasha's hair to annoy him; inwardly grinning at the predictable growl and he topped it all by licking his mark. As Inuyasha's eyes fired up in annoyance and Sesshoumaru was pleased, the look of fire suited his brother much more than the melancholy.

The naming and acceptance ceremony came and went with no problems at all, all the Lords were happy to recognise the authority of the West to protect these new pups. Kouga and Ayame were over to visit with their growing brood of cubs so after the ceremony they remained as guests. Their cubs were growing and Shippou, Shiori and Inumaru were all willing to play rough and tumble with them helping to keep them out of mischief and letting the adults have some 'grown up' time.

They were all relaxing around the fire just before the triplets were due for bed. The three males were all standing with drinks in their hands watching the three females each with a pup. Kagome and Ayame each held a dark haired girl but Rin was rocking and gently singing to the little silver headed Akari, Sesshoumaru watched her proudly.

"You are good with the children Rin, you are now holding the real life doll that you made are you not?" Sesshoumaru graced his Rin with a loving smile as she turned to him with the pup cradled to her breast; _'not quite my Lord, this child is borrowed.' _but he did not hear the reply she made in her heart. He only saw the wistful smile of a child playing with a living doll.

"It really is time for pups of your own isn't it Sesshoumaru? You surely aren't going to rely on the Mutt here and his charming wife to produce the next generation of Western Lords." Kouga teased.

"Not that it is your concern Prince, but I am hardly old yet and to produce pups requires a mate. There is no one suitable to be the Lady of the West and mother to my pups. I have seen all the youkai ladies at their best and their worst, none appeal to my taste or lifestyle."

"Well maybe you are looking in the wrong direction, my fastidious Lord." Kouga did not see the warning looks given by Kagome and would not have understood them if he had, neither did he see the heightened colour on Rin's face.

"Wrong direction, Kouga?"

"I have heard that there are quite a few younger females who are ready to fly the nests so to speak."

"You take me for a cradle snatcher Wolf, be mindful of insulting me."

"There is no insult, there are many elegible females who have not as yet had the opportunity to become noticed, they are young but not children. Merely that they have now reached mateable age. You should throw a banquet for them; there would be many young males who would be grateful too."

"It would be demeaning for This Sesshoumaru to do any such thing."

"I'm sure that you could find a good reason to host another party Sesshoumaru. They are good fun and you are such a good host."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Kouga, but I will think on your idea. I confess that to see you all with the pups and cubs makes me realise a lack in my own life. If it weren't for Rin I would even be lonely sometimes." Rin left to put the baby to bed and to hide her feelings from her Lord who would soon realise that she was in turmoil. Inuyasha and Kagome looked pointedly at one another and sighed. Ayame also realised that something had changed in the young girl suddenly knowing what it was having once been in a similar situation herself regarding Kouga.

The party idea was shelved for a long time however as there was much work to do. The new pups meant that Kagome was not able to go with Inuyasha so often on his trips so he shortened them and had many to whom he could delegate his duties. His reading and writing had improved to such a degree that he was able to be a real help to Sesshoumaru and he found great satisfaction in learning and working alongside his brother in his proper place as the second son and Lord.

The year lengthened, the pups grew and started to crawl and be into everything just as Inumaru had; but he now was in training. His life as a Prince would not be allowed to make him soft, Sesshoumaru made time daily to make sure he was taught the dynamics of swordplay. He was still too young to have powers; they had not become manifest yet although it would not be long. Inumaru was a fast learner and he learned to be graceful in his movements just as Uncle Oo enjoying the time spent.

From his mother he learned stories and how to strengthen his barrier. It was not sure what sort of spiritual power he had yet but he could now project a barrier that extended for about three feet all around him. Papa would take him jumping far away teaching him the ways of nature and how to tell from the sky and clouds what sort of weather to expect and he taught him the ways of the forest and its beauties and dangers. He learned about the land and how to find his way home; Inuyasha was a thorough teacher.

He still got frustrated however and now he could be plain naughty; sometimes making everyone at their wit's end with trying to help him to solve the problem. But usually he was a sweet child and Inuyasha laughed at how he seemed to be more like Kagome, her temper seemed to have been passed to her son. Unknowingly however, the child was burning inside, and when his sisters started to walk and talk things came to a head with Inumaru.

The little girl pups were adorable; Izayoi and Tsuki always led followed by the little Akari. She was the smallest but they never left her behind; the three were inseparable and slept all tangled up together, able still to sleep in the huge crib. They were always welcome as they toddled into see Uncle Sessh everyday; he was vastly amused to see the unvarying positions of the tiny 'train' they made. Tsuki always in front and followed by her older sister with the younger tagging on behind.

They provided Sesshoumaru with a welcome distraction from his work and there was a lot of giggling as Uncle Sessh would tickle their ears. He found to his surprise that he was amused by their chatter, finding delight in each new found phrase and saying. The girls too liked to make marks with crayons and often were to be found next to their brother on the floor with crayons stolen from Shippou and more of Sesshoumaru's precious paper.

Inumaru however didn't like to share Oo with his sisters and he would sulk and pout in the corner when they came in to see his beloved uncle. Sesshoumaru noticed and made every effort to include the boy, but he prefered the exclusive attention and would wait until they had gone to play and speak with his uncle. Inumaru was never neglected, but he'd got used to a lot of attention when _he _wanted it and was not used to waiting. In fact waiting was something he found he did not like at all.

One day when the girls were nearly two, Inumaru was watching them talk to each other and he realised that they did not sign to one another in order to communicate. Studying them more he also realised that their ears moved all the time like Papa's did but that his did not. It came home to him that his sisters were not like him; they were like everyone else, their ears and their mouths worked properly. He felt angry, they should be like him, they were his Mama and Papa's children too.

Shippou came by and heard him growling to himself and stopped what he was doing to find out what was wrong with the pup. Inumaru was seven years old and furious. If the subject matter had not been so serious, Shippou would have laughed at the miniature Inuyasha as he remembered Papa on their travels; the resemblance was uncanny.

But Shippou managed to calm the pup down trying to make the pup see that all Kagome's and Inuyasha's children were special to them, saying that even though he was not their physical son he was treated in exactly the same way. But Inumaru was older now and the triplets needed a lot more attention as they were only very young. Inumaru pushed Shippou away and he, feeling that trouble might be brewing went to find Inuyasha.

Inumaru felt hot and cross; he didn't want to be different, he didn't want to be treated differently and his anger grew. It grew even hotter when he slipped into Oo's room and saw the girls chattering away to Sesshoumaru and each other as they coloured their paper. His fists clenched at his side and when little Akari smiled up at him and showed him her picture, he lost control.

Giving a loud howl of anger and distress, Inumaru swept the papers from Sesshoumaru's desk and tipped over the ink. He trod deliberately with his dirty feet on the little girls pictures and slapped the happy smile from Akari's face then reached for the annoying twitching ears and wrenched them, twisting them in his hands. Then he ran.

Inuyasha arrived just as Inumaru ran and he looked on horrified, torn between comforting his girls and catching his son.

"Go, Inuyasha. Find the boy, I will tend to your pups." At first Inuyasha didn't move, his little Akari was hurt, her ears already bruised and she reached her arms out to him. Holding the pup close he kissed her ears and noted that they were not damaged; just bruised and once she was calmer, he handed the pup to Sesshoumaru and headed out to find his son.

Inumaru had run and hidden in his bedroom under the bed. No one could get him there. But he was mistaken, Inuyasha had sniffed him out easily and had stopped to tell Kagome what had happened. Sesshoumaru came bringing the girls to their parents just in time to hear Inuyasha ask Kagome if she wanted the boy to become like his brother? What had Kagome said herself that the child Sesshoumaru should have had when he would torment his little brother? There were only so many excuses that could be made for the boy, he was old enough to learn.

Sesshoumaru walked in just as Inuyasha walked out and into his son's room. Inumaru could feel that his father was angry; he had never had that feeling directed at him before and he was worried. His worry increased when his hiding place was picked up and flung across the room leaving him hunched up on the floor and in full view of a thunder faced Papa.

TBC


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 Punished

Sesshoumaru entered his brother's rooms followed by Rin who took the dark girls from her Lord while he gave Akari to her mother. Rin had heard the commotion and came to help; doing so by taking Izayoi and Tsuki to their room to play while Akari was looked after. Kagome gasped when she saw her little girl's bruises and turned horrified eyes to her brother-in-law. Sesshoumaru told her what he knew had happened and said that he would also be seeing Inumaru as soon as Inuyasha had dealt with him.

"Sesshoumaru, please..." Kagome pleaded. _'What would Sesshoumaru do to her son?' _She watched as his face went as blank as it always used to be before they had all reconciled and she knew he felt insulted; even hurt.

"Are you afraid that I will cut and poison his ears or beat him till his back is bloody and raw or any of the other things that Inuyasha told you I have done to him in the past, Kagome?"

"**_No!_**...I...He's never told me what you did Sesshoumaru, he never talks about his childhood. You did that to him?" Kagome found it hard to believe, but Sesshoumaru stopped her trail of thought by saying:

"I will not harm your son, but I am the Daiyoukai and he must learn certain rules. Inumaru is not a human Kagome, his youkai blood demands to know his position in the pack and so far he has had youth and disability to protect him but now he needs to know his place. His blood calls out for strength, today he issued a challenge that I am afraid must be answered. He will not be happy until he can respect his father's strength over his own and mine above all other, this is the youkai way.

"Kindness and understanding is all he has known until now, but it is not enough. You do not wish for him to become a powerful bully, therefore he must learn his limits; believe me." Sesshoumaru's words made sense to her and she acquiesced; nodding while she stroked and kissed her small daughter's abused ears. As Sesshoumaru finished speaking, Inuyasha walked in; his small son tucked under his arm and a very angry look on his face.

"You may have him when I am finished Sessh. Do you want to wait or shall I bring him to you?"

"I will wait Inuyasha."

"Kagome will you surpress our son's barrier for me? He raised it when I removed him from under his bed." Inuyasha looked at her intently, needing her to understand and to trust him. Kagome didn't like it but she did trust her mate with their child; she also was angry with the pup, making sure that he knew this by her facial expression that let him know that there was no escape from the consequences of his actions through her.

Once the pup's barrier was down, Inuyasha took him out of the room and back into his own. He was going to find this difficult; although he hadn't heard his brother's explanation to Kagome, as youkai himself he recognised the pup's unconscious challenge. He felt his own youkai want to surface to meet his son's, but this was all part of being a father he said to himself and gritted his teeth.

Inumaru knew this was going to be most unpleasant for him but he was still angry and wanted a fight, he was not going to just submit to being punished. He knew just what was coming, even though he himself had never been spanked before; he was afraid but his blood still felt strong and hot and he stood defiantly in front of his father. Inuyasha recognised all the signs and felt a certain pride that the pup was brave even if he had to learn his place. None of that pride showed on his face however, now was certainly not the time.

"Stand down pup." Inuyasha said and signed. Inumaru stood still and shook his head negatively. _'Enough was enough'_ thought Inuyasha and the pup was grabbed and over his father's knee in one swift movement; his hakama down by his ankles. Inuyasha did not hold back, the spanking was well and truly deserved; his hand, firm _and_ strong. The pup had to learn that he was totally in the wrong for hurting his sister and for the implied challenge by his youkai. This was not correction, he'd had all the gentle persuasion and reasons; this was punishment for his misdemeaners pure and simple.

When Inuyasha finally stood his pup upright, he turned his back on him and went over to the window. He offered no comfort to the pup; the next move was up to Inumaru and this, the child's youkai knew by instinct. However Inuyasha was prepared to wait patiently, he realised his pup was proud and a lot like Sesshoumaru; he was strong and clever, much more so than his father. Inuyasha understood this and he also recognised the potential for trouble that that could cause if not controlled properly.

It seemed a very long wait but eventually the pup's howling had ceased and he came to stand behind his father. Inuyasha would still not acknowledge his son even when he felt a small hand pull at the leg of his hakama. He stood still and with his arms folded; waiting for his son to speak and hardening his heart against the sound of his son's tears.

"Pah?" said a subdued voice and Inuyasha turned immediately looking sternly down at Inumaru. Seeing his father's normally warm and loving eyes looking like chips of ice staring at him, the pup choked on a sob and looked away. That was all that was needed for now, Inumaru's youkai had recognised Inuyasha's authority and now Inuyasha let his eyes warm up. This time when his son called to him, he held out his arms to the pup and was relieved to hear the child say 'sorry' in his own way with sound and gesture.

"You must now go with your Uncle Sesshoumaru and make amends for the damage and disrespect you caused him. You were rude and spoiled a lot of important work. Sesshoumaru is your pack leader and Lord, he will decide what he wants to do with you."

"Mah?"

"No, not yet. Mama is looking after Akari, because you hurt her face and ears. Mama is angry with you." Thankfully, that upset the child too; indicating that his heart had not grown hard and bitter. He'd just needed some firm discipline before he was spoiled; so waiting once again until Inumaru was more calm, Inuyasha carried him back to the main room and put him down in front of the waiting Sesshoumaru. The pup couldn't see his mother as she was with the other children and soothing their ruffled feelings.

"I think I was harsh enough on him Sessh, I don't think he needs any more." Inuyasha was aware that Sesshoumaru as the Lord of the West also had the right to punish the pup.

"Harsh? Inuyasha, in comparison to how _I_ was with you?... I seriously doubt that." With that Sesshoumaru looked down at the sorry looking scrap of inu hanyou pup with his head bowed in front of him. Inumaru raised his head slowly to gaze at his Uncle. If he thought his father had looked coldly on him he had made a mistake when he saw Sesshoumaru. The Ice King was at his best, not a sign of recognition for his beloved nephew was in the frosty eyes that were unmoved by the evidence on the little face of his earlier distress.

Inuyasha recognised the look, he'd had it directed at himself all of his life and for a moment he feared for his pup. Sesshoumaru became aware of his brother's unease and correctly deduced the reason. Not wishing to alarm Inuyasha, the youkai smiled gently at him above the pup's head and then fixed his mask firmly back in place. He signed for the pup to follow him and without waiting to see if he was obeyed he turned and started to leave.

Inumaru followed but he called to his Uncle and got in front of him talking and signing for all he was worth trying to get his message across.

"Oo...Oo...Orry...no more smack... sore bottom. Please no more smack. **_Pah...Pah_**... No more smack."

Inuyasha shook his head and replied that it was Sesshoumaru's right to discipline him however he saw fit, and Inumaru would have to accept it. Sesshoumaru still ignored the pup; he was thinking how alike his brother and nephew were to look at. Inuyasha's worry for his pup made him look just like Inumaru and how he had always looked himself when he knew that his brother's discipline awaited him.

Putting the past once again out of his current thought, Sesshoumaru led the way to his office and once inside he closed the door behind a now whimpering Inumaru.

"You will tidy this mess that you made Inumaru. You will find all you need in that cupboard." Sesshoumaru proceeded to sit in his chair and read from one of his books but all the while he watched the pup pick up the papers and clean up the ink. Neither did Sesshoumaru make allowances for the age of the pup, everything had to be cleaned properly, each stain scrubbed until it was gone.

He watched as the pup cried silently over the spoilt pictures that his sisters had been drawing and as he remembered the pain he had caused the youngest. After one hour of scrubbing and cleaning during which time he hadn't had a single word from his uncle or a kind look, Inumaru was told to come to him. Sesshoumaru told him to hold out his hands and before he knew what was happening, his uncle had struck him twice on each palm with a thin birch rod.

Inumaru cried out in pain and shoved his stinging palms under his armpits, his hands already sore from all the scrubbing. Then after five minutes of watching the whelp in his misery, Sesshoumaru called him back and told him to hold his hands out again. Inumaru was most upset but he would not risk eye contact with his uncle and Lord and he would not plead anymore so obediently he held out his poor little hands out as straight as he could in front of him. After all Papa had said that Sesshoumaru had the right to deal with him as he wished.

Sesshoumaru however took the pup's hands in his own and said that 'hands should be put to better use' than Inumaru had done that day. Then he brought each hand to his face and licked along the cuts on the pup's palms soothing and healing them before he wiped away the boy's tears. When Inumaru thought it safe to look, he found that his uncle looked friendly again and he was so relieved.

He had hated the feeling he got when he was looked at with anger and disdain from his Papa and Uncle; Inumaru preferred to be approved, when he felt that he was not liked he had wanted to curl up and die. Suddenly he realised that his Uncle wished to speak with him and gave him his full attention.

"Are you still angry Inu?"

"No uncle, I am sad. I should not have been a bad pup."

"You have learned your lesson then, that is good. But I have something I want to tell you and I want you to think about it if you get cross about anything again."

"Is it a story Uncle Oo?" Inumaru was excited when Sesshoumaru nodded his head and, with words and gestures told the boy a story of two brothers. Two brothers with the same father and different mothers. But the older boy was jealous of the younger and thought he hated him because the father had died to save the baby's life. The older boy misused his power over the younger and was often cruel, hurting him in anyway that he could, once even nearly cutting off his ears.

"Not the baby's fault the Papa died Oo."

"No, but the older boy was grieving and wanting someone to blame. He was wrong, just as you are wrong to hurt your sister because she can hear and you cannot."

"Yes, I will say sorry." Inumaru got a nod of satisfaction from his uncle who carried on with his story.

The younger one was sad because he really loved his older brother, who he knew could also be kind and loving when he wanted to be. The smaller child just wanted to be strong so that his brother would love him always. But when the boy's mother found out about the cruelty her son was suffering, she took the child away and they went and lived somewhere else.

This made the older boy very cross because he missed the happy times with his little brother, his smile and the love he always showed to him. He became very lonely and had no friends but he was too proud to say sorry and he had no one strong enough to stop him or discipline him. He then heard that when the boy had been gone for about a year, the child's mother died and the pup was left on his own having been driven away by the people who had never accepted him. He was only eight years old and alone and frightened in a huge forest.

"I know what happened now Oo."

"You do?"

"Yes, the older brother found the younger one and took him home and looked after him, he was sorry that he had been naughty and he missed his brother. And they all lived happily ever after."

"That, I believe is how your mother's fairy stories end is it not?"

"Yes, I like the happy ones not the sad ones."

"Unfortunately Inumaru, this story is no tale, it is all too true."

"True?...What happened to the little boy in the forest Oo?" Inumaru's voice trailed off quietly as Sesshoumaru carried on with his story telling the child the harsh truth that the older boy had left the small one to live on his own in a world that was extremely harsh. He told him how the older boy had watched over his younger brother by making sure that nothing killed him for he had reserved for himself that right. But as far as the younger was concerned, no one cared that he was often starving, cold and frightened or beaten nearly to death for stealing food.

There was no one to care that the younger one's love for his brother seemed to die only to be replaced by hatred. Because whenever the two met, the older would only leave when his brother was once again shown that he was inferior often with his back bloodied by his brother's whip and left lying unattended until the welts healed. There was no one who would make the child a warm fire, get him food or care for his wounds.

By now Inumaru was in tears once again. as had been noted he was far from stupid and even though he was very young, he knew why uncle Oo was telling him all this.

"I am not like the big brother in the story Oo, I am not." He was most upset to think that he could be considered so awful by his uncle.

"No; Inu, you are not. But you could become so if you let yourself be jealous and bitter and if you were not corrected or punished when you do wrong. No one was able or would dare to try to stop the older brother when he needed it and his father who certainly was strong enough and would have beaten him for his deeds was dead. You love your sisters don't you? You should protect them if they needed you, not hurt them and be a disgrace?"

"I do love them and I will look after them. I am not lonely like the big brother you told of, _my_ sisters love me."

"If you wish to keep people loving you, you must be kind to them and love them as well; Inumaru."

"What happened to the little boy in the forest Oo, did he die, does the older brother care at all?"

"He did not die, he grew strong and yes the older brother's jealousy died and he found he had loved his brother all along and he tried to make the best amends that he could. He was very lucky. The younger one wanted his love still and was able to forgive; even understand, so they are now very close friends as well as brothers." Sesshoumaru beckoned his brother over to him.

Inuyasha had been standing in the doorway but out of his son's sight for the whole time; now he came to stand by his brother and pushed his head under Sesshoumaru's chin. The older brother licked the mark of the younger one and reached up to pet his head and ears; he understood how difficult it had been for Inuyasha to let someone else deal with his son without interrupting. He too was still learning that in youkai society there were rules that were difficult to accept, but deep inside Inuyasha recognised his brother's rights even over his own family.

Watching the two brothers, Inumaru came to his own revelation;_ they_ were the brothers of Oo's story. His eyes widened in realisation and Sesshoumaru watched him in turn, wondering what the pup would do with the news. Inumaru jumped into his father's arms and hugged him round the neck, telling him over and over again that he was sorry. Inuyasha assured him that it was O.K. he was fine, no one was angry anymore with him and they all loved him and even Sesshoumaru came to pet him as well as his father.

But as a last sobering note for the pup, Sesshoumaru showed him on his father's ear where the fur no longer grew and reminded the pup that that was where a jealous bitter anger had caused him to try to mutilate his younger brother. Inumaru nodded, he had learned a salutary lesson and was much subdued; so surprisingly was his uncle and noticing this the pup hugged him too and told him not to worry, it was happily ever after wasn't it?

Rin knocked on the door and asked to take Inumaru back as it was now his bedtime. She knelt down next to him on the ground and spoke clearly so that he would understand that she would take him back to his mother. Her natural sympathy was triggered as she saw the tearstains on his face and she gave him a hug, stroking his hair and ears and with a final kiss she led him away.

Inuyasha turned to his brother in some shock, he could smell salt clinging to Sesshoumaru and his brother had turned his head away.

"What is it Sessh, what's wrong?"

"Rin and Inu, for a moment they looked just like you and your mother when you left me. You were so small and I so cruel. How is it that you do not still hate me?"

"I don't know why I don't, I never did, I've always loved you and I still do, you will just have to accept it. Perhaps it was mother, she always hoped that we would be true brothers and I guess I always hoped it too; even when things were really dark for me. Humans seem to have a lot of hope. I dunno, it's just not _always_ possible to explain your feelings."

Inuyasha smirked and held out a soft silk square to his brother. "Now wipe your face Sessh, don't you have a hankie on you? You really should carry one you know." Then he grinned at Sesshoumaru until he got a smile in return and ruffling his _brother's_ hair this time he ran out quickly before Sesshoumaru could get retribution. Back in his rooms with Kagome, he found her tucked up with a sleeping Inumaru. She smiled at her mate as he came over to take his small son from her and put him to bed.

"He is really sorry for his behaviour today Inuyasha."

"I know; he is not a bad boy, he just has a lot to learn. The youkai blood flowing in his veins is some of the strongest there is, coming as it does from my father. If it is not properly trained and with his spiritual powers, he could be an absolute tyrant." Inuyasha told her all that had happened with Sesshoumaru and Inumaru and then when she questioned him, he told her for the first time many of the things that he had lived through as a child.

That night Sesshoumaru sent a courier to Kouga asking if it were possible for Kouga's uncle who was also deaf could come and give some training to the little Prince of the West.

TBC


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50 Heartaches

Inumaru awoke in his bed the next morning and realised he had been put there after he fell asleep in his mother's arms. A fresh wave of remorse washed over him as he remembered that she had cried in disappointment of his behaviour; telling him that the little girls were her children in the same way that he was and she and Papa loved them all the same. When one of them was hurt it hurt the parents as well and if they hurt one another the pain was worse. Inumaru hated to see his mother cry for the same reason that Inuyasha did; It made them feel powerless.

But that was yesterday and he had been forgiven; he felt more peaceful in his mind as if he had calmed his spirit in some way. He realised that that must be what Papa told him yesterday, his youkai blood needed to know it's place in the pack and now it did, it had stopped being aggressive. Inumaru was pleased that he felt more like his old self again. He looked at his hands and remembered how sore they had been but now there was no sign of the bruising inflicted by his uncle, the youkai healing was swift and thorough.

It was a new day and Inumaru was hungry for breakfast and was eager to find his father. Inuyasha welcomed his son with a lick to his mark sending a feeling of belonging surging through the pup's veins and he hugged his father before eating a big breakfast. Afterwards he ran cheerfully into the gardens and gave Kagome a welcome hug and rushed off to find his little sisters.

Two dark heads looked up from their play when they heard him coming and they launched themselves at him, berating him for hurting their sister's ears and spoiling their pictures. Inumaru looked serious and said how sorry he was for losing his temper and he told them that he would help them draw some more. Honour having been satisfied and the girls attention grabbed by someone else, the boy left them in search of his smallest sister.

He looked firstly for Rin, as normally the girl would know where all the pups were at any given time; Shippou pointed him in the direction of the gardens and he left at a run, only to skid to a halt at the sight of his uncle. Sesshoumaru had also come to the garden having seen Rin with Akari picking up and playing with the autumn leaves, that were ending their lives on the ground.

The trees were already bare along the branches in preparation for the snows of winter and they hung heavy with the last of the berries. Food that proved suitable for grateful birds and lesser youkai that otherwise would find real hardship and face starvation in the harshness of a hard winter. However hard the winter though, Sesshoumaru would not have starvation in his lands; the Daiyoukai might take ruthless action against his enemies but those who lived on his lands providing a diversity of life would always find fresh water and sufficient food.

He had woodsmen to take care of the forests and the local flora and fauna with rangers who kept things tidy. Any injured or elderly animal would be culled and left for those who were in need. The youkai he left in charge of the lands would know where more food would be needed. Sesshoumaru's lands were prosperous and peaceful, no one wished to be moved from his protectorate if they were wise.

But for now all that harshness was around the corner and in any case would not affect those within the Palace. Inumaru came up quietly behind Rin and Akari intending to play peek-a-boo with his baby sister. But as he came silently nearer, Akari caught his scent and turned to look up at her big brother. To her baby mind she saw not a grin, but sharp predatory teeth, her brother creeping round to grab her and hurt her again.

With a little wail she turned her huge amber eyes on him in total fright; her tiny hands reached up to cover her ears and she told him to go away as she backed up and into Rin's legs, not once removing her tearful gaze from her brother's face. Rin picked the child up trying to soothe her but the baby would not take her hands away from her ears and just cried at her brother telling him to go away.

Rin glanced at her Lord and receiving a slight nod, she walked away carrying the distressed child; leaving Sesshoumaru to pick up the pieces of his by now distraught nephew. Putting his hand up his sleeve, Sesshoumaru drew out one of Rin's sweet treats and offered it to Inumaru; but was not really surprised when the pup shook his head.

"She hates me now uncle Oo" Inumaru signed and said, choking on the huge lump in his throat; and blinking his eyes against the sudden sting behind them. He had hated seeing the fear on the tiny face which had it seemed to him to just be made of huge wet eyes.

"She is far too young to know hate, Inu. She is just scared, you must be gentle and smile at her. Win her over by touching her ears and petting them without hurting them and tell her that you are sorry. You could try to offer her a small sweet to win her confidence."

"Will it work?"

"It always worked with your Papa. Even though _I_ did it time and time again. I have seen that same face doing the same thing of holding his ears far too many times, yet he always trusted me not to hurt him again. Time after time I betrayed that trust and thought he was an idiot to fall for it all the time. I have since learned to be grateful for his trust. Never make my mistakes Inu... she will trust you." Sesshoumaru waved Rin back over to them and took his niece into his arms and looked her in the eyes.

"Your brother is sorry for hurting you and he has been punished for his naughtiness, will you let him say so himself?" Sesshoumaru watched as the two children who were so alike and the image of his brother, stared at one another. Akari had not yet removed her hands from her ears even though she was no longer telling Maru to go away.

"Orry Kari, orry." Inumaru said as he slowly and gently approached the baby; offering her a sweet that Sesshoumaru had magically produced once again from his sleeve.

He did not notice the tears fall on his cheeks as the younger child took the sweet into her mouth from his fingers; her eyes never leaving his face. Then he watched as Sesshoumaru put her on the ground. Inumaru put his hands to his little sister's and pulled gently, kissing the ears as they appeared.

Gradually her confidence grew and she allowed her brother to stroke and scratch her ears in a way that they all liked then she smiled and put up her little arms to be carried. Then laughing together Inumaru said thank you to his uncle receiving an upturned eyebrow in reply before they ran off to find their parents.

"The children remind you of things you would rather forget, don't they Lord Sesshoumaru?" Asked Rin; she had seen the fleeting glimpse of sorrow on his face. He looked at her in astonishment.

"How would you know of what happened all those years ago Rin?"

"People talk my Lord, many of your people remember when you were young and I like to learn of you. I mean no disrespect and I overhear many things. Jaken tells me not to listen but I have put many things together. I am very glad you have your family again my Lord, you will make a fine father." Rin was a bit surprised at her own audacity in her speech and blushed; a fact Sesshoumaru noticed, but he was not displeased with the girl. She had always been allowed to speak her thoughts to him and he found he liked this aspect of her, her honesty was refreshing.

"I would not do Inuyasha the disservice of forgetting his childhood Rin. If I am to be reminded of my treatment of him then that is my bane, I was old enough to know that my actions were wrong. _He_ cannot forget so easily and therefore I have no right to do so. It has strangely made our relationship stronger now."

"I was surprised when I first heard of his younger years. In all the time I have know you, I have never known you to be cruel; you have always been so kind to me."

"Believe it Rin; I was very cruel, in fact I even pretended to have given the boy his mother back from the dead not that long before I raised you with Tenseiga. I think knowing you has helped me to come to terms with Inuyasha, to help me realise what I was missing in my life. I am grateful to you as well Rin."

"My Lord it was you who gave me _my_ life, remember."

"Indeed. Now I have a surprise for you. I would like you to help in the preparation for a Grand Banquet and Ball this winter. It will be something to look forward to in the middle of the cold weather. We will accomodate our guests for a week and who knows, perhaps I shall find someone worthy of being my mate and the First Lady. You would like that Rin would you not, I believe all girls enjoy dancing."

"Of course my Lord, I will be delighted to help...I...I enjoy dancing very much...I hope you find someone... someone suitable...my Lord...someone who will... love you."

"No one could ever love me like you do, my little Rin; you always look out for my best interests." Sesshoumaru gave her one of his smiles, one that he knew always made the child happy, he did not see the effect of it on the young woman because as yet he did not see her.

"May I leave now Sire?" Rin's voice was getting unsteady.

"You may go Rin of course." Sesshoumaru turned to leave as gracefully and silently as he always did. Rin watched him go and her heart leapt in her chest so high and then plummeted so low that she thought for one minute that she might faint. There was not one thing about Sesshoumaru that Rin did not love and by now she did know a great deal about him in addition to her own experiences.

She was not sure when she first knew that the love she held for her Lord had changed from that of a tiny adoring child, to the 'crush' of her early teens and on to the deep feeling she had now as a seventeen year old. Rin knew that there was a change, now she could see his faults; in fact had gone out of her way to find them only to become admiring of the way he had tried and mainly succeeded in overcoming them and righting the wrongs he'd caused.

In fact Sesshoumaru would be surprised at just how much Rin knew about him even down to being able to read his every expression; years of observation had taught her the meaning of every nuance on his by now beloved face. But she wondered, did she not please or attract him? Was it because he would never contemplate mating with a human or did he still see her as a child? Personally she thought it was a combination of the last two.

She could still see him as he moved unhurriedly back to his office. Every now and then he would be approached by one of his advisors and need to converse with them before moving on again. Turning rapidly on her heels, Rin made her way to Kagome and the children who would be a welcome distraction from her thoughts. However when she reached their private suite she saw the little family playing all together in a general romp and it was too much for her; she ran from the sight back into the gardens.

Inuyasha saw her go and motioned to Kagome. An understanding look passed between them and Kagome followed after the girl while Inuyasha carried on with the rough and tumble of his children which could get rougher now that Mama had gone; the hanyou children being able to take a lot more than their human mother even if the youngest were only two.

Catching up to Rin quite quickly, Kagome took the unhappy girl into her arms and let her cry until she needed to speak. Consoling the girl reminded her so much of all the upset she had been through over Inuyasha and the number of times she had been comforted by Sango or her mother. Suddenly Kagome felt much older, but thankful that she was on the other side now of her once tumultuous love. Smoothing the younger girl's hair she uttered one word to encourage Rin to speak.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"How...How did you know?"

"I know you have loved him as long as you've known him Rin, it was obvious to me, I've been there remember? I fell in love with his brother when I was fifteen. You've loved him for nearly all of your life, it's just changed as you've grown."

"I don't know what to do. I can't tell him, I'm human and he still sees me as a child I'm sure."

"What has brought this on Rin, has Sesshoumaru said something that has hurt you?"

"No, he has never done that; he is always considerate of my feelings."

"What _has _happened then, something has upset you?" Kagome sat down with Rin on the grass that was warming with the morning sun and Rin relayed her conversation with Lord Sesshoumaru. For a while the two girls sat contemplating in their own way and in their own hearts, the news of the ball. They had both understood why this was going to be held, the conversation of a couple of years ago sprang fresh to mind and they knew that Sesshoumaru was not only feeling more lonely and wanting a mate but that the need to beget his own heir was becoming more urgent.

Not that he would admit that he wanted a family in the same way that Inuyasha did and had or even the wolf. But the idea of mate and pups was becoming more pleasing to him as time went by. Kagome couldn't give the girl some false hope; they both knew that just because Sessshoumaru now tolerated humans to a degree and even had affection for some, it didn't mean that he would ever consider mating with one.

"Rin, Sesshoumaru is really the only man you had ever come across isn't he; I mean other than those who are already paired? Perhaps the ball will give _you_ also the chance to widen out your own horizons and get to know other young men and women." Kagome knew the platitude _'plenty of other fish in the sea' _was never helpful or even true for most but Rin might _have_ to look elsewhere.

Rin was well aware that her love was likely doomed to failure from the start as she would never approach Sesshoumaru herself for fear of his feelings for her changing for the worst, maybe even moving her out of his presence. She would rather live with an unrequited sexual love for him than lose the rights to loving him as her Lord or mentor and married off elsewhere. She heaved a sigh and pulled herself together, smiling weakly at Kagome.

It was time by now for lunch and then the planning could start for the Ball. Jaken was roped in to assist as he had a mind that filed away facts and figures and somehow was indispensible when it came down to organisation. He was also no fool and when it came down to his adored Lord he knew everything that could be known and for the girl there was nothing that he did not see.

When Rin complained of a headache later and Jaken scented her unshed tears he also knew the real cause and took her a herbal infusion as she lay down in her darkened room. He stayed with her stroking her head as she wept and never asked her why; he already knew, he had over the years grown very fond of the child and secretly admired her loyalty and courage. He had been truly devastated when she had died the second time and for a while he had believed with Sesshoumaru that she could never be revived; acknowledging his fondness for her by his tears.

"Sleep child, allow the herbs to work on your head even if they cannot cure your heart." Jaken patted her hand gently.

"Oh, Master Jaken... what is to become of me?"

"You will live my girl, you have never given up and so far have no reason to. You are jumping ahead of yourself." Jaken did not mean to encourage Rin to dream on useless hopes, he certainly did not approve of mixed mating especially where his Lord was concerned. But he also didn't want the girl wandering around in tears and moping all the time, at least not until she had good reason to do so."

Rin went to sleep because Jaken had also put a soporific into the mixture knowing that the child needed her rest. She had been dwelling on the things she most certainly could not have which had been keeping her awake at night recently. It had been Jaken's duty to look after Rin since Sesshoumaru had allowed the girl to follow him and that order had never been revoked no matter how often Jaken whined against it in the earlier days especially; although once he really realised how much trust his Lord put in him to keep his human possession safe, the task had seemed less arduous.

While he was thinking back and keeping his cool hand stroking the girl's brow as she slept, a shadow fell over him. Sesshoumaru was standing and looking down with concern at his ward; he then turned his attention to the empty cup and how Jaken was tending the girl. He was always aware of where Rin was and how she was; any disturbance in her own human aura was noticed immediatly by the youkai who cared so deeply for her.

"Something ails Rin, what is the matter?"

"She suffers from a headache my Lord."

"This is not her usual time to be indisposed Jaken and she has not been sleeping well recently."

"No, my Lord; she is not quite herself at the moment." Jaken watched as Sesshoumaru knelt beside Rin and lightly touched her cheek.

"I shall send the healer for her." Jaken couldn't help a sad smile from forming on his face.

"She just needs her rest Sire, a healer cannot help her troubled mind and heart."

"Rin is concerned about something and I do not know. That is impossible Jaken, she tells me all her troubles and always has. It must be something to do with her humanity; I shall send a healer to her at once." Then he left immediately to find Kagome.

"Blind, Sire, that is what you are at the moment. Totally blind." Jaken muttered under his breath and shaking his head. For now Rin would get some much needed sleep and even if it was drug enduced it would still be beneficial. Sesshoumaru was on his way to see Kagome, he thought that maybe she could help his young Rin. Coming round a corner however he heard a child's high pitched cry. The Youkai moved swiftly in the direction of the cry as it turned into a wailing keen calling in vain for it's mother.

TBC


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51 Comfort

The wailing got more intense as there was no response from her mother. Shiori couldn't help it, she just couldn't be quiet; Mama had always been there through all her fears and she suddenly felt afraid and bereft. She was not alone for long; Sesshoumaru came swiftly over to her mother and glancing over to the wailing Shiori he beckoned the girl to him and put his arm around her.

"Shiori be still now, I have to talk to you; be a good girl and listen to me." He then waited as the child tried to regain some composure. By now, Inuyasha and Kagome had reached the room and Kagome went over to them to take Shiori into her own arms. Sesshoumaru rose and went over to the futon where Shiori's mother had gently passed away. He spoke again:

"Shiori, you understand don't you that your mother did not want me to revive her with Tenseiga? She had spoken to you about this I know. I will not go against her wishes; she missed her mate, your father very much and she knew that you were now safe and secure with a home here. This I promised her and she was happy to accept my word."

"I know. She wanted to be with Papa again and she was getting weaker. Why didn't she want to stay with me?" With that last wail, Shiori started to cry properly in Kagome's arms. Kagome looked at the two other youkai in the room over the top of the girl's head. There was nothing that they could do or say, that would make the passing of her mother any easier.

It was Inuyasha who made the first move, he took the child from Kagome and carried her back to their suite of rooms. It had already been decided that Inuyasha and Kagome would care for the child as if she were their own much as they had done for Shippou, if the girl so wished. There had been discussions between the mother and Sesshoumaru about Shiori's future, her mother knowing that her health was deteriorating rapidly and Inuyasha had made the offer on behalf of himself and Kagome.

Sesshoumaru had his servants see to things while Shiori was not around knowing that the girl would probably want to keep vigil that night. Inuyasha would stay with her and so would Rin, this had once again been decided on in advance. But at the moment only Rin and Sesshoumaru were in the room; she had awoken when she heard Shiori and knew what the wailing meant, they had all been expecting this for some time now.

Watching Rin as she too shed a tear for the woman who had been so kindly to all the children, including herself when she had been younger; Sesshoumaru seemed surprised to remember that when Shiori had come to them it had been the little Rin who had been the child's first friend. Now Rin seemed much older than Shiori, why hadn't he noticed? Of course when he really considered it the answer was obvious; it was just that it had never really struck him until now that human Rin had grown more rapidly than the little hanyou girl.

"Are you recovered now Rin, you do not need to lie down again?" His voice was full of concern for his girl.

"Thank you my Lord, I am well. Jaken's remedy worked for my headache." But she looked away from him which was unusual, Rin always held his gaze. Something was different in more ways than one.

"Jaken feels that you may have some... _emotional_ upset Rin? I thought that you would tell me if that was the case; have I lost your confidence?" His tone was soft and she could tell there was a small amount of hurt in the way he spoke. He could break her heart so easily and without ever knowing it by his voice alone.

"You have my utmost confidence my Lord, you always have had. If there was something that I needed to tell you I would do so." Rin was trying hard not to give away her agitation to him, but it was futile; Sesshoumaru knew her every breathe intimately, her every heartbeat he knew as well as his own. He knew that she was being evasive and that could not be borne so he lifted her chin to look at her eyes. Only she and his brother could withstand the depth of his study then gaze _or_ glare straight back at him without turning away.

Her eyes were clear, dark and beautiful but where they normally sparkled with laughter or fun, now they sparkled he was sure, with tears. Most unusual for Rin and suddenly he was aware that it had been some time since they had shared a knowing and mischievous glance over a light hearted trick they had played on Jaken or Inuyasha and he found that he had missed her.

Sesshoumaru hadn't consciously realised that he'd let his tail come around wrapping itself over the girl's shoulder as he had sometimes done when they had been travelling together and she had been cold or upset. His instinct had kicked in to comfort her and no one could have been more surprised than he was when she moved away, rejecting the closeness. As she moved away gently, something shattered in his heart but he had no idea what it was only that he felt a bitter coldness where there had been a flame of heat.

That his Rin was pained and hurt did not now go unnoticed but he did not know what to do if she wouldn't speak to him and he felt saddened but he could not afford the time to meditate on what could be wrong at the moment. The girl was not physically ill so it would wait and at the moment the child Shiori and her mother needed his prior attention.

Once again he watched her as she went to pay her respects to the woman who had been like an aunt to her noticing for perhaps the first time her elegance in the graceful, economical way that she moved. Her natural ways combined pleasingly with tutored behaviour; she had turned into a true gem fit for any court and yet she was unstudied in the face of death as she sank to her knees weeping for the evidence of another child orphaned by this woman's death.

Sesshoumaru felt his heart constrict at her distress, yet he felt that for some reason his comfort would not be welcome so he turned and left her alone with a brief touch of his hand to the top of her head. Rin curled on herself and felt guilty that not all of her sorrow was for the woman in front of her, but she couldn't contain the pain anymore. She felt another touch to her head and a tender voice call to her and rising she was drawn into another embrace, this time however they were Inuyasha's arms. Shiori was already kneeling by her mother.

Inuyasha drew Rin away and licked her pack mark. It was the first time he had done that to her but she was a pup in need of reassurance and his instincts guided him. As she leaned on his shoulder she was surprised to hear him say;

"We Inu are a very dense lot when it comes to feelings Rin. He will need to have it spelled out for him."

"I...I...Has Kagome told you?"

"She has told me nothing that you may have told her in confidence Rin, but I am not blind and we have been aware for some time about your feelings for my brother."

"I cannot tell him." This was an irrefutable fact in her mind and Inuyasha sighed. He had been thinking for the longest time of how he could help Rin and had come up with a soul searching explanation which although he didn't want to say, might help her to understand how important she was to both he and his idiot brother. Taking a deep breath, he tried to encourage her; speaking very low and quietly he almost whispered;

"When I was young Rin, I was desperate for my brother's love and approval. I was willing to put up with absolutely anything and I do mean anything for the merest crumb of affection from him but I never had it; every smile I got was a mockery that led to more pain yet still I would go to him and then after my mother died, I was totally starved of love and sorely craved it. I _saw _love all around; even amid the slaughter of war, people would show compassion for the wounded or the bereaved and yet there was none for me.

"The _most_ benevolent of them would turn their backs on a starving hanyou or throw stones to make me go away. I think perhaps the looks of fear and hatred were the worse ,especially when they were on the face of a mother who had her arms around her child. I was not a monster, I was just a little pup who had lost everything but I learned to suppress the feelings of loss with anger and on the surface I became hardened to the beatings and other cruelties that I suffered.

"I know that you too have been through some of these things and can understand perhaps better than anyone what it means to find your heart unlocked from it's darkness and offered the light again in love. For you that was Sesshoumaru; he gave your life meaning but Rin, you have done the same for him. You are _his _light, you entered his heart and warmed it up in the same way that Kagome did for me.

"He and I are not that different sometimes. When Sessshoumaru was hating me with all his strength, he too was locked away inside himself; consummed with grief for our father. He too had lost his source of love and was just as starved of it as I was and he craved it just the same. We are dog youkai, which means we are loyal, brave and very intense with our feelings, we are loving by nature and Sessh buried all of his and channeled his loss into anger and hatred in the same way as I did.

"It is so different now for us, we know that our love for each other is real and strong but we have had a lot to sort out and we have had to overcome years of barrier making to be able to be as close as we are now and it was something that we both craved. But it was you alone Rin who gave him the unconditional love that he needed; you alone are his heart, his redemption; just as Kagome is mine. Do not give up hope and go and _tell_ him; he will not cast you aside."

Inuyasha was exhausted by his speech to Rin and emotionally drained, he was not used to speaking of his hard life but he needed to find the common ground he shared with Rin. He had to prove his credentials to speak so familiarly with her. Rin knew that it had cost Inuyasha a lot of personal sacrifice to open up to her and she appreciated his honesty, compelling her not to reject the idea of her own importance to the youkai lord they both held so dear.

He let her go when he heard a whimper from across the room, Shiori was feeling alone as well and he went to sit with her and offered her comfort by his presence alone. Occasionally stroking the childs hair and whispering soothing words; being there for her and understanding how important it was for the girl to do this one last thing she could for the mother who had protected her child as best she could against the stigma of being a hanyou. Remembering when the child had been himself, watching over the remains of his mother, the difference being there had been no one to comfort him in his loss. At least Shiori was safe now, she would never be hunted for what she was as long as the West remained in the safe hands of Sesshoumaru and himself.

Sesshoumaru was outside the door, he had heard the low sound of his brother's voice and had felt the waves of sadness from the room but it surprised him that they were not only from the two girls but his brother as well until he realised that Inuyasha had been in this same situation when Izayoi died. But what had caught his attention had been the sight of his ward in the arms of his brother and him speaking reassuringly to her.

Sesshoumaru had felt anger and jealousy for a fraction of a second that he put down to the fact that Rin was confiding in his brother where she normally spoke to him. Thankfully it left as quickly as it had flared but it caused Inuyasha to look up and become aware that his brother was there. He had not heard anything that had been said and it had not been his intention to eavesdrop so Rin's secrets were still safe with Inuyasha.

The next day the funeral was held and Shiori was able to go through it with the support of her new family. Kagome stood beside her as they watched the pyre and ignored her mate who would not have appreciated the fact that anyone had noticed that he too was moved; only his grief was for his own mother who had not had such devotion shown her at her funeral. Kagome understood her mate and his brother too ignored him except for placing his hand on Inuyasha's elbow in silent support.

Rin's mood seemed to have lightened too and she put her melancholy behind her in reaching out to Shiori once again. Although the age gap was now significant, they both understood why and it did not detract from the affection that they had for one another. Rin tried to make sure that Shiori was occupied during the day when Kagome was busy with the children and Shippou would also come for his old playmate. Shiori came to accept that her mother was now at peace, her burning hunger for her beloved mate now passed and Shiori was safe.

On one of their picnic afternoons of which this would probably be the last this year, Shiori had asked why her mother had looked older and why Jinenji's old mother was so wrinkled when Kagome did not look any different now than when she was mated? It was something that had intrigued her since she realised about Rin looking older than herself. There was quiet as everyone thought about it for a moment until Sesshoumaru enlightened them all.

"In youkai mating, the stronger of the mates strengthens the youki of the weaker tying the life to the strong one. Usually the male ties the female's youki to his own. In a couple who both have youki this binding has no significance in lengthening life; it is just a mating bond. When a human mates with a youkai, the life of the human is tied as well and because of that will age at the same rate as the youkai mate. But should the youkai die, the human will age at their usual rate no longer having the mate's youki to sustain their unnatural lifespan."

_'So,' _Rin thought; _'if I ever became his mate, I would be his for his lifetime. What a wonderful thought.' _She sighed and blushed prettily smiling at Kagome who was patting her hand in an understanding gesture. _'How can he be so oblivious to her?' _Kagome had asked Inuyasha not so long ago. The explanation was fairly simple. Rin was naive, her body had not yet been awakened by her desires. She was not 'educated' in the same ways that Kagome had been; in the overly sexual surroundings of the modern era with images so blatent that Inuyasha was repulsed and just marvelled that Kagome had not been tainted by them herself.

The only one so far who would be able to awaken her had never touched her inappropriately or in any way that would suggest he had carnal desires for her. Even when she had learned about the physical aspects of love making, her mind had not been focused on anyone as she was too young. So as yet, although her heart and mind longed for Sesshoumaru her body still had not become aroused near him therefore not giving him the scent clues that he needed.

She was still a child in his eyes and he was too close to the situation to notice that her love had grown and nothing would be able to change that for now. Sesshoumaru would have to take the first step and that thought was a bit depressing as far as Kagome was concerned although Inuyasha said he was not bothered; at least not yet but he wouldn't explain why. He did however warn Kagome not to attempt to find ways to 'stir up' the girl and to let nature take it's course. It would be a long life with him or a long life without him in which case the last thing that Rin would need would be fitful and fevered dreams to add to her problems.

The date of the Ball was drawing near, invitations had been sent out and acceptances received. For many of the youkai coming this would be their first real Grand Dance with such a large guest list and there was general excitement all around. The local villages were all humming with anticipation as guests meant a source of revenue which could only be a good thing during the harder winter months. Plus _all_ the ladies required new dresses and ornaments for the week long visit so industry was booming in villages right across Japan.

In fact the crafts of the mixed villages was greatly in demand although there was more than enough work in commissions to go round. But because of the unique skills of the hanyou with youkai powers their villages made some of the rarer items required.

There was just as much excitement in the Western Palace as anywhere else, all the girls wanted special gowns and trinkets, even the younger ones who were too young for the official dances would be present at some dinners during the week. And although it was not a general invite for all the younger siblings there would be enough playmates for some serious partying.

Finally the day came, it was bright and cold and the snow was firm under the sleighs that were bringing the guests. Many of these were unknown personally to their host, but he was not to them. Of many he knew the parents of course and any older siblings that he had met because of business or reputation. Surprisingly however he did not feel old amongst these younger ones and realised that because he had been thrown so young into his role he had just been around so much longer. Feeling better and a tad superior, he smiled at the arrivals and made them welcome.

That was when he saw her, she was different and stood out from the others. She did not simper at him or make shrill giggly noises or big eyes around a fan. She was attractive and bright, smiling at him with a genuine smile of interest as she looked over the Palace gardens. Her voice as she thanked him for the invitation was mellow and pleasing to his sensitive ears. In fact she pleased him so much that he offered her his arm and walked back into the Palace.

TBC


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52 Kaichou

Sesshoumaru was obviously intrigued by the young female youkai but he was no fool and did not single her out for any special attention, once he had escorted her up the steps to the entrance of the Palace. She bowed graciously to him and didn't try to cling to or impress him further but he allowed his eyes to follow her as she went to her rooms admiring the swing of her hips which, once again was not obviously emphasized but was definately alluring.

More guests arrived over the course of the next two days and the noise level at the Palace grew alarmingly and Sesshoumaru often retreated to the privacy of his office. It was true that since the arrival of Inuyasha and his growing family the deathly hush that used to haunt his halls had well and truly disappeared to be replaced by family noise which to his surprise Sesshoumaru found pleasing; but this new sound level was too much for all the time.

The next week was a happy one for everyone, dinners and dancing, picnics in the snow with roaring bonfires to keep warm. New friendships made and quite a few tentative matches made. There was a lot of laughter and during the week the Palace was explored thoroughly with games of hide and seek for the children and even some of the not so young found new ways of playing the children's game.

During this time it became obvious that Lord Sesshoumaru had indeed found someone to take his interest, he had carried on observing the youkai from a distance at first and found himself delighted in her. Her name was Kaichou and she was a Kitsune although somewhere in her not so distant ancestory there was Inuyoukai as well. She was under the patronage of the Eastern Lord, a younger relation of his and she was visiting her relatives for the first time and this invitation had been a definate bonus. There was not too much social life where she came from and she was not used to high living.

Sesshoumaru danced with her and others at the ball, but kept returning to her and always made sure that she was catered for with food and drink. Strangely for him, she was not at all how he would have imagined his 'type' would be but she certainly had something. Kaichou was not tall and willowy; she was perhaps no taller than many human females but she was superbly curvacious and was naturally charming. Above all she was honest which was something that Sesshoumaru valued and would be essential in his mate. He did_ not_ want to have to deal with household or political intrigue in the bedroom.

Kaichou did not have the normal reddish hair of the kitsune however. Perhaps due to the fact that she had Inu in her, her hair was very long and almost white; but it did not shine with the silvery blue highlights that Sesshoumaru and his brother had; her's were a shiny red gold. Her eyes too, were not amber or green but a deep chestnut which sparkled with gold highlights.

She made friends easily, drawing people to her and she was very witty but not cruel; her mimicry was clever, she soon had Seshoumaru off pat and instead of feeling he had to remain aloof as if he did not care that he was being made fun of, he could tell there was nothing malicious and he too found himself smiling. By the end of the week he was taking walks in the private gardens with Kaichou and found that she could be sensible and serious in her talk and although she had been sheltered and lived far away, she was far from stupid.

For Inuyasha and Kagome the delights of the ongoing party mood was tempered by the routine needs of family life with young children. As the family suite was with the other Royal rooms, they were far enough away from all the festivities that they didn't have to take notice of anything unless they wished to join in. Of course they had indulged themselves, Kagome especially enjoyed a good party and once she could persuade her shy hanyou to dance with her she was in her element.

The small pups were mainly kept away from everyone as too much excitement was not good for them and Inumaru would become quickly frustrated if he could not communicate properly. Besides, this was really Sesshoumaru's occasion and he was entitled to some times without the rest of his family watching his every move. They did attend as usual the family evening dinners and by the last day of the official week, Kaichou had been invited along with her aunt who was chaperoning the girl to join them all at these meals.

Now everyone was aware of how smitten Sesshoumaru was with the girl and the feeling was obviously mutual. It was at this meal that Sesshoumaru announced that Kaichou had been asked to stay for a further undisclosed amount of time as Sesshoumaru's guest. She blushed prettily and was endearing, her youth was refreshing and it was nice to be able to get to know the girl properly and away from the bustle of the other guests.

Kaichou was a good musician and singer and although modest, she did not demur and make them all beg thereby puffing up her own importance, she was pleased and bounced out happily as she left to get her lute.

"Kaichou is a delight Sesshoumaru." Offered Kagome.

"Feh! Sessh how did you attract a nice little thing like that then?" Inuyasha folded his arms and grinned at his brother who was nothing if not calm, cool and collected.

"She certainly has pleasing qualities and an impeccable pedigree."

"She seems to fit your bill then Sessh?"

"It is a little too early to make such a life changing decision, Inuyasha, but I have to say, she is so far the only one I have even considered."

"Apart from Kagura you mean?"

"I will conceed Kagura, she might have been a possibility, but she is obviously in the past."

"Sorry Sessh, I was out of line, I should remember that the past is best left alone." Inuyasha had become aware of a potential threat from Kagome's aura that might mean he would be denied the pleasure of her company later if he didn't stop his train of thought. Sesshoumaru too could read the signs and he smirked.

"Agreed Little Brother."

The evening ended pleasantly with Inuyasha and Kagome leaving Sesshoumaru to escort Kaichou and her aunt to the guest wing. On the way back to his own quarters he went to say goodnight to Rin. Knocking on her door he got no response yet he could hear the girl inside, he knocked again and when he got no response he slid the door open calling to the girl making sure that she was not going to be taken unawares if she was getting changed. She wasn't, she was already in her bed looking very pale.

"Rin? Are you ill again? You left the dinner early tonight; I was concerned."

"I'm sorry My Lord, I am tired that is all."

"Tired Rin, that is unlike you, You are normally full of life and now you are too pale. I know you have been invaluable in the help you have given everyone this week, have you overstreched yourself."

"Most likely Sire."

"You shall stay close to me tomorrow Rin and I will make sure that you do nothing but relax. How does that sound?"

"You are too kind My Lord." Rin was close to tears but she did not want him to know that and she was saved by the approach of Jaken who came straight in with a cup of tea for her.

"Jaken, you knew that Rin was overdoing things this week and you did not think to inform me."

"Don't blame Jaken please My Lord. It is not his fault."

"I did not know that she had passed out Sire, Rin was foolish and told no one that she was faint."

"She passed out?"

"Yes Sire." The green imp answered, he was cross that he hadn't known and felt guilty knowing all that Rin was going through.

"I shall ask if Kagome can come to you Rin and bring your healer." With that Sesshoumaru left, seriously displeased. What was Rin hiding, had she some debilitating human illness?

Was she really that ill; was he going to lose her? That thought was unbearable. Within ten minutes Kagome was by her side and rocking her, holding her tightly as the distraught girl wept out her distress; she was almost incoherent with grief.

All Kagome _could _do was hold her, there was nothing to say that could make Rin feel better. Youkai did not take long to start their courtships and were always serious about it. There was no way that Sesshoumaru was not serious over Kaichou, it radiated off him to those who knew him well and Rin knew her Lord very well. He would choose this youkai girl as his life's mate. What was worse, Rin liked her too and could easily have made her a friend. The healer came and checked Rin over but there was no need, she too knew the root cause of Rin's trouble and gave her a herbal concoction to make the girl sleep.

The healer was human and would stay the night with Rin as her Lord commanded and Kagome went back to her mate after giving instructions that should Rin want her, she was to be called. Inuyasha took Kagome in his arms and let her cry against him. He could understand her upset and he was sorry for Rin as well but there was nothing he could do. His brother was free to make his own choices and without being biassed, Kaichou seemed a good match.

The next day Sesshoumaru made enquiries and found out that Rin had been tireless in her efforts to make sure that Sesshoumaru's hospitality didn't fail and that everything was perfect. This, he concluded was one of the reasons that Rin had been tired and pale and he berated himself for not noticing and realising that the girl had thrown herself into the job he'd given her even at the cost of her own health. Sometimes he forgot that her stamina as a human was not the same as a youkai's.

True to his word he kept Rin with him all day making sure she had a holiday. His intentions were the best but unfortunately because he was ignorant of her feelings it put more strain on her as he also took Kaichou with them hoping that maybe the girls could become friends. Kagome couldn't help because Rin wouldn't let her; her Lord had requested that she spend the time with him and that was enough. She had always done as he asked and as far as she was concerned she always would.

When she tried to forget the situation, Rin found that Kaichou was a fun person to be with even to the point of suggesting practical jokes to play on Sesshoumaru, her kitsune nature was fun and reminded Rin of Shippou. But forgetting was not easy, especially when she saw Sesshoumaru smile at the other girl; a smile that Rin recognised and that had been reserved only for her before. However the final straw for Rin was when he cut one of Rin's special Winter Roses that he'd had planted especially for her after she had lamented that there were no pretty flowers in the winter.

Sesshoumaru carefully adorned Kaichou's hair with the Rose and lifted her hand to kiss her fingers, Rin knew that she had been forgotton and left the pair to themselves so as not to intrude on their private moment. She was not sure how she had got back to her room; she did not remember anything, her mind kept replaying the pretty little scene she had witnessed. This time Jaken was waiting for her, sympathy and worry on his face, he knew Rin could not keep on living like this and he had been trying to think of something to help her while inwardly rejoicing at the youkai girl his master had chosen.

He had already suggested that perhaps she could go with Inuyasha and Kagome to stay with Kaede the next time they went to Kagome's home. It would give her a break from having to watch her lord when he courted another. Kaede could always use some help with her medicinal preparations especially as the miko was getting very elderly now. Rin jumped at the chance, she would go with them and spend a month with Kaede and come back with them on the next journey, the break would do her good and she would be useful.

It was soon the time to go. Inuyasha had his gifts ready and Ah-Un was waiting with the chariot. He went to find Sesshoumaru to say goodbye as always but his brother was not in his study; in fact he was in the yard already with his arm around Kaichou ready to wave them off. Shippou was with them as Kaichou had taken a shine to the lad as he reminded her of the litters of cubs that roamed her home den. Shiori was not yet willing to leave Kagome and Rin and so was going to stay with Rin and Kaede for the weekend.

There were many distractions that morning, Shippou was being tickled by Kaichou and he suddenly leapt from her arms and off into the woods surrounding the gardens. She gave a giggle and bowing quickly to them all she gave chase watched by a smiling indulgent Sesshoumaru who it was obvious wished to follow.

"Go on Sessh, go on and we'll see you later. O.K?"

"Well, see you soon then Little Brother, Goodbye Kagome, Rin and children." He had gone before the chariot was lifted off the ground; with Inuyasha, silent and thoughtful instead of exuberant as he normally was and Rin was also silent and still. She did not look back once, neither did she speak for the whole journey. Kagome was concerned for them both; the cause of Rin's despair was more obvious, but Inuyasha's not so.

His own self esteem was not high even after all this time; without even realising it he sought approval still, even from her. He needed touches and smiles and especially reassurance that he was loved even when they were at their most intimate. He required signs of love from his children, feeling hurt if they laughed at something he did wrong when they knew better. Not that they would know this, he was much too brash still using it to cover his insecurity with the ease that years of practice had given him.

But Inuyasha also still held Sesshoumaru in high regard, his whole life had been interconnected with his older sibling in one way or another and he had spent most of it trying to live up to his brother as his ideal even when Sesshoumaru held him in derision. It had been very important to him when he realised that Sesshoumaru had genuinely wanted to establish a true brotherly relationship with him, not just acknowledging him as a Lord of the West but with an unbreakable emotional bond.

It had taken a lot of working out to reach the point they were at now and for Inuyasha the fact that his brother needed him as well had been a precious jewel. Today however, Sesshoumaru had not felt that same need to be reassured that his brother would return to him and Inuyasha was feeling a sense of loss. However it did not take long to reach Kaede's hut and to be made at home. Kaede did not need to have things explained to her, rumours travelled surprisingly fast and the news of the Western Lord and the Youkai maiden had already reached her.

Rin hugged the older woman and soon she and Shiori who was also aware of how things stood had settled in and were playing with Sango's children. But before the family left for the well, Rin took Inuyasha aside and said:

"It seems you were mistaken my lord. I am not his heart at all, I have been so easily replaced."

"Rin, you have not been replaced as his heart, he loves you dearly." _'It is me who will be replaced, not you.' _he carried on in his mind.

"He loves me... but not in the way I wish to be loved." Rin sighed and kissed Inuyasha's cheek. "I know he did not say goodbye to you properly either." Inuyasha was stunned as Rin's mouth twisted in an ugly rueful smile. "I know **_all_** about him Inuyasha, I know how hard he wept when he thought that you hated him, how much he needed you and missed you everytime you were gone. I was _always_ at his side, around so much so that he could forget that I was there. We are both redundant now are we not?" Rin shook her head and patted his shoulder in farewell.

They went through the well to their noisy and welcome reception on the other side and Inuyasha put his offerings in the tree. This time however he did not immediately leave it's welcome familiarity. His own scent was surprisingly strong considering that he had not been here for a while and it seemed a bit different, not enough to alarm him but he had other things to think about than the vagaries of his scent.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there thinking about the changes that were soon to happen in all their lives. When he had mated Kagome things seemed so straightforward in comparison. When Sesshoumaru mated things would affect so many, change would be inevitable. Inuyasha did not realise he had drifted off to sleep but he must have done, because it sounded like his own voice was talking to him softly and hardly audible.

"Stop fretting about things you can't alter. Take care of _your_ family, **_they_** are the precious ones; make the most of them because you never know what is around the corner." Inuyasha came around to the scent of his tears but his face was dry when he felt his cheeks. This mystery was not given time to sort itself out because the scent of his brother was strong above him.

"You are troubled Inuyasha Pup?" Warm arms came around the younger brother and he leaned in, needing the embrace but surprising Sesshoumaru by the intensity of that need. What had happened? "Inuyasha?"

"You don't need me anymore Sessh, you didn't let me say goodbye and I don't know what to say or do for Rin."

"I was distracted wasn't I when you left, is that the time you mean? With Shippou and Kaichou?" Sesshoumaru saw the hurt look on his brother's face. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha. I didn't know that you felt I didn't care."

"Did you never realise how Rin feels...felt for you?"

"Not at the time, I did not or I would have handled things better. I had no idea that she was in such pain over me, to my regret. But do not worry about her, Rin will find happiness despite my neglect of her feelings. Now you need to get inside, I have to go; there is someone I have to sort out urgently." Used to being obeyed Sesshoumaru gently dropped his brother to the ground and raced off following a direction that he had had to follow before. On finding the person he sought Sesshoumaru became exasperated.

"You are a fool to keep tormenting yourself, it would be so much better if you would keep away." The harshness that sounded in Sesshoumaru's words were born from his concern and the knowledge that his words would not be heeded.

TBC


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53 Warnings

Kagome and Inuyasha decided to stay for a couple of weeks in Mama's home with her blessing and to her delight. It would give Sesshoumaru a chance to be naturally himself and for him and Kaichou to get to know each other without the distractions of children or annoying brothers around. But Inuyasha hopped back after a couple of days however; he had to let Sesshoumaru know that they would be back later rather than sooner and he also wanted to see Kouga.

Kouga's uncle had been helping Inumaru with his training, teaching him how to _observe_ and _feel_ for danger rather than have to depend on his non existent hearing. The boy's sense of sight and smell was superb and he could taste the atmosphere around him; all these things together could make a complete all round picture for the pup. Even more important was the simple fact of confidence. Inumaru could see for himself that deafness did not stop his other abilities and that the wolf was a well respected member of the wolf clan.

Inumaru had been invited to stay with the wolves for a week; to take part in the hunt and as he was very nearly eight years old, Inuyasha felt that he would be able to stay away without missing his mother too much and was old enough to understand what he was doing. He had accepted the offer with thanks and now seemed as good a time as any to sort out when would be convenient for everyone. But he would go to see Sesshoumaru first.

Inuyasha travelled to the west under his own steam enjoying the run and the solitude for a short while, he did not stop off at the village on the way; he would explain on his return instead. As he arrived at the Palace no one announced him and he just walked in; not wanting ceremony of any kind. He just wanted to find his brother, leave his message and go. Jaken had him served refreshment and was bold enough to ask after Rin; receiving the reply that she was welcome at Kaede's made him relax somewhat and he went to search for his master.

But Sesshoumaru found his brother first and seemed pleased to see him as he invited Inuyasha to lick his mark. Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at his brother but obeyed the silent request, nuzzling under his brother's chin and being pleased to be close again. He hadn't fully realised how much he had missed Sesshoumaru saying goodbye properly, the mark being a means of reassurance for both of them.

They were still standing together when they heard Kaichou and her aunt talking as they passed by the open windows facing onto the garden.

"Well _I'm_ glad the freaky little things have gone my dear, Every time I turned the corner there was another one."

"Aunty, that's not kind. They are quite sweet really; although I have to admit it's a bit creepy knowing they can be listening to you without having to look, just because their funny little ears can turn around."

"Well, I don't know; I can't understand that older pup at all. He gabbles away interrupting the adults and the way his hands flap about; I think he just needs a good spanking, he's an attention seeking brat."

" _Please_ Aunty that's just plain wrong of you; Inumaru is deaf, I thought I explained that?" Kaichou sounded indignant.

"**_I_** thought my Uncle was mistaken when he said that the Lord of the West had let a deaf hanyou live and had acknowledged him. For goodness sake Kaichou, _even you_ can see that the pup is worthless. He'll always be a liability on his Lordship; in fact the whole family are." The older kitsune retorted.

"Even if it was _not_ the decision I _personally _would have made, it's done now. If I become the Lady of the West I'm sure we can live separately from all the hanyous. Don't look now but that _ugly_ little green thing is coming. Now, I don't know what to make of it, perhaps I can persuade Sesshoumaru to get rid of it or confine it to looking after his Lordship's human pet."

"Sesshoumaru does seem to have quite the menagerie doesn't he?"

"Aunty hush, it's not becoming for me to laugh too loud." Kaichou however did laugh as she and her aunt moved away. There was silence for a while in the interior room, neither of the brothers knew what to say at first and then Sesshoumaru spoke:

"I'm sorry that you had to hear that Inuyasha, Kaichou is young, sheltered and is not used to the diversity that we are now comfortable with."

"I understand Sessh. Completely...It is nothing that I haven't heard before...and it's true. Perhaps it is for the best actually because I had decided anyhow to move us out and make our home further away. You will want the space for your own family soon and I wouldn't want us to be in your way or a burden, nor my pups upset by a thoughtless remark; at least not until I can explain it to them."

"Inuyasha! No, you know this is not how I feel."

"But you did; not so long ago Sessh and it would not be fair to your future mate to have us around if we make her or her relatives uncomfortable in her own home. We will go before you take Kaichou as your mate. That way we should be welcome to visit for a while." His face belied his strong words however and Sesshoumaru knew better than to challenge him on it, he contented himself with trying to bring the tell tale ears back upright again, but to no avail this time.

Even as he prepared to leave again after thanking Jaken who had run himself ragged looking for his master; his spirits would not rise. Sesshoumaru spent a long time licking the pack mark only to get a watery smile in return before Inuyasha said goodbye and that they would be back in three weeks. Leaving Sesshoumaru watching after him, Inuyasha headed back to the well via Kouga's lands.

Kouga made him welcome and the arrangements for Inumaru didn't take long to make; it also didn't take much persuasion to make Inuyasha stay overnight and catch up on the gossip. Ayame was there to stop the pair getting argumentative; even though they were now much more friendly, there was still a little rivalry on who was the strongest. Kouga got all the news about Sesshoumaru that Inuyasha was willing to tell and being more used to intrigue and life in court, he was able to fill in the gaps for himself.

Therefore he did not tease Inuyasha much this time and only enquired about his family's general health and hoping that they would all pop in on the way to leaving Inumaru. On receiving a favourable reply he smiled and they all settled down for the night after listening to stories and songs by the bards and minstrels around the large fire that served for heat and light. It was never allowed to go out on the dark and cold winter nights.

Inuyasha enjoyed the cosy and deep caverns that were the wolves homes and he was seen off in the morning by Kouga and his family, the young cubs were looking forward to Inumaru staying with them. Inuyasha thought now that he would suggest that Kagome and the girls stay in the modern day for a third week while he ran between them and Maru, then they would all travel back together.

While his brother and family were away from the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru was spending a pleasant courtship in the company of Kaichou and her ever vigilant, sharp eyed aunt. The older youkai female was far too opinionated for his tastes and he was grateful to remember that if Kaichou and he mated then the impressionable girl would come more under his own influence and perhaps he could banish the older youkai or at least limit her visits.

But, however nice he was finding Kaichou's company he found that he also missed the rest of his family. It was surprising how quickly he had got used to the invasion of his space by his nieces and nephew and he kept expecting to hear the brash, gruffness of Inuyasha. Everywhere that he turned now was far too quiet, even his study was missing the children and his paper was not getting used up by the stack of crayons now littering his desk.

At the mealtimes he shared with Kaichou, she and her aunt would chat away but he still found himself looking over at all the empty spaces; missing Rin's cheeky grin or dark expressive eyes peeping out in mirth from under her fringe if something was amusing her or even laughing outright and almost daring her lord not to be amused as well. He was lost in thought on this subject when the voice of 'Aunty' called his attention.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, does that revolting green thing want to see you? Really, my Lord he quite puts me off my meal." she simpered earning a light slap to her hand by Kaichou. Sesshoumaru noticed the slightly bewildered look on Jaken's face at the blatent hostility to himself before he approached his Lord at Sesshoumaru's nod.

"You have news of Rin, Jaken. Is she well and comfortable at the miko's village?"

"I have spoken with the guard you sent, he replies that she is fully occupied my Lord."

"Does she want for anything? Is there something I can send her?"

"She lacks for nothing my Lord." Jaken stared at Sesshoumaru and his Lord got the impression that he was supposed to read between the lines, but he didn't know what it was that he was missing. He didn't miss the affected shudders that 'Aunty' was giving all the while Jaken was standing near her; however and he thought he would put the ball back in her court. He dismissed his servant after thanking him and spoke to the elder kitsune.

"I am sorrry that Jaken's appearance is offensive to you, madam." He said smoothly.

"No, I'm sorry my Lord, it just seems that with such natural beauty that you possess and with my lovely niece at your side, the creature seems incongruous. Do you not have a more appealing servant."

"Jaken is loyal and trustworthy, I have never considered whether or not his looks should compliment my own. Surely you do not suggest that I release him from my service? He would be unfit for anyone else." Sesshoumaru watched as the older youkai glanced at her niece for her support but the roses and cream complexion of the girl did not change as she replied:

"His looks to be sure _do not_ appeal and _I know_ that doesn't mean that he can't do his job but I think I should prefer someone who wasn't quite so weird myself. Why not that half bat girl, she is pretty and it would make her of use?

"Three things are against my replacing Jaken especially with Shiori. One, she is under my personal protection as if she were my daughter even though she lives now with my brother's family. Two, she is a female and a child, it just would not be suitable to send her to do the things that Jaken can do most ably. Three, Jaken would be inefficient if he were not the servant of This Sesshoumaru; he is devoted to my person."

"Well perhaps Shiori would like to do the more household duties and free Jaken to go outside the Palace to serve your interests. He seems fond of your pet, he could liaise between you and her wherever she lives now." Kaichou smiled at him.

"I think my dear you misunderstand; Shiori will never be a servant and if you are refering to Rin as my pet, she is not so. As she lives here at the Palace that would not solve your problem with Jaken because Rin will return soon. In fact I would be glad to see you as good friends."

"Sesshou, It's not possible..." Kaichou looked pale at the thought; she had only just started to shorten his name and it still sounded false to her. Her preference had been to call him Sesshy but he had vetoed that; that particular diminutive belonged to the golden eyed pup who still resurfaced and looked out of his brother's eyes every now and then. "I cannot be friends with her, she is human; apart from it being too strange, she would not be friends with me I'm sure."

"I know you are not used to humans yet Kaichou and I understand; I felt the same way for considerably longer than you. But Rin is very open to friendship and is used to Youkai..." He would have said more but the old Aunt interrupted.

"She would **_not_** be friendly and might even be **_dangerous _**to my too trusting niece if she were here Lord Sesshoumaru. Honestly, you men...Have you not seen that the human being is 'in love' with you as they so quaintly put things." The older one cackled at him; "You _had not,_ had you my Lord; and yet they are so easy to read? What did you think all her silly megrims were about?" She laughed again but was stopped short by her niece.

"Aunty you are out of line. I am sorry Sesshou, but she is right; it would be best for the girl herself to stay away until you mate...I mean you marry her off. I am sure that you could find someone kind who would want her." Kaichou looked at his thoughtful face and wisely left him alone. Sesshoumaru was now disturbed over Rin, he had not realised the truth about her feelings but he would have to sort things out later and talk to Jaken.

Later that evening he took himself to his private rooms to think over what he knew about Rin's recent behaviour so that he would have some questions to ask and perhaps work out what to do for her. It didn't help him to overhear Kaichou and her aunt once again talking in the gardens. He had never told them that he could overhear them partly because he usually wasn't interested in 'girl talk' and didn't listen in and partly because it had proved useful at times to know what people thought of him in reality. He had to guard his position as Lord very carefully.

Kaichou and her aunt were discussing the conversation previous; Kaichou had thought her aunt a bit harsh with Sesshou but she agreed that she would have to banish the green thing and the human pet when she was the Western Lady. Besides that, she was also sure that that jumped up half human girl would make a good maid for herself; after all who would really want to adopt a hanyou orphan . Then she laughed again.

Sesshoumaru was displeased at the interruption of his thoughts but he felt that it was better for him to consider some of the tricks that noble ladies could use. That of using someone of lesser nobility to speak the words that the lady herself thought but did not want to look bad by saying. He knew that Kaichou was doing this, it was common practice but it helped him to know the true inner thoughts of his soon to be mate and if he was honest, as he always was; they had used to be his own.

Once again he pondered the change in himself and recognised that it was no veneer, he truly had changed his thoughts on his brother and hanyou in general. Rin's second death had taught him the compassion that he needed to gain the full benefit of his father's sword. The heirloom that he had derided to his shame was now acknowledged to be a very worthy gift; and the power that he now had at his disposal was more than he could ever have imagined. But he had had to prove worthy of such power and the lesson had humbled him. However for now he needed to speak with Jaken.

Back with Kagome, after having made the arrangements with Kouga; Inuyasha felt able to relax again. These were his real family; his mate and children. At the moment he would rather stay in the present with his older brother and family where he was always accepted and cared about. He liked having the more fatherly figure of his much older brother especially since Sesshoumaru had grown up children.

Here he felt safer and more loved by his brother than he did in the past although the younger Sesshoumaru had got much better and was often a good friend. This was a new and surprising thought for him, that seemed to spring out of nowhere; Sesshoumaru was his brother and friend. The Sesshoumaru of Kagome's time did not feel like his friend as such; he was definately more of a father even than brother.

They really might have been two different beings. Once again, although he had realised that point to some extent before, this time it was more real; he had a father and a brother. He relayed his discovery to Sesshoumaru when he saw him, the youkai having his own urgent need to see his brother pup. Sesshoumaru sighed; it had been inevitable he supposed that however hard he had tried to stop that very thing from happening, Inuyasha's need had proved stronger. It meant that it would be very hard for him when the well closed finally but he now dismissed that; it couldn't now be undone.

When he finally got a chance to speak to Inuyasha after his brother's excitement died, he had some serious words to say.

"I must not say a lot, Inuyasha or things could change the future and be disasterous for everyone."

"Keh! I know that, I said I understood didn't I?"

"Just be still Inuyasha and listen. When you take Inu back to Kouga's den and the pups go out to play keep them away from the small caves near the waterfall. A Snow Bear Youkai has gone into hibernation there unknown to the wolves. They are dangerous if disturbed from their sleep."

"Thank you Sessh but why...?"

"Do _not_ inquire of me further Pup." Was the very firm reply and Sesshoumaru got up to leave when his sleeve was grabbed. His heart grew very heavy as he saw the complete trust and love that his brother showed him, shining from his brilliant eyes; Inuyasha had crossed that line and had **_become_** his brother's pup in his own mind, feeling that this future Sesshoumaru accepted him as wholly as only his father and mother had done before.

"Thank you Sessh." Inuyasha said again as he watched his brother leave before he too left and collected Inumaru to go to the well. The journey was not a long one but it afforded a bit of time for Inuyasha and Inumaru to have some father/son time of their own and they ran and chased, tumbled and laughed all the way so that by the time they reached Kouga's domain, they were flushed and happy with twigs, leaves and all sorts of debris in their hair.

"Welcome My Lord." Said Kouga smirking at the sight before him. Anything less Lordlike than the scruffy hanyou had yet to be seen. "This is how you appear for an audience with a Prince?" Inuyasha just stared right back at him and put out his tongue in a very childlike manner, much to the surprise of his son.

"Pah, no...roood." Maru was shocked. Uncle Kouga was distinguished, his father was being improper.

"That's right Maru your papa is rude, whatever did your mother see in him eh?" Knowing that that was all over the boy's head and it wouldn't upset him, Kouga relished teasing the now scowling Inuyasha. Some things never changed, Inuyasha's reaction was so predictable whenever Kagome was mentioned, that even Ayame had to laugh. Inumaru was run off with the other cubs who had come to get their new playmate. It was good to see that he was so acceptable then Inuyasha remembered he had the warning from Sesshoumaru about the Snow Bear Youkai to tell Kouga.

"Please don't ask how Sesshoumaru got this knowledge Kouga, you know he likes to keep his mysteries."

"Very well Mutt, I won't; but thank him for me won't you."

"Keh!" Inuyasha and Kouga went out after the meal to make certain of the cave occupied by the sleeping Bear. It was a small one but that meant that it probably had a mother coming back to it soon and so they aimed to keep well out of the way and make sure that those on forage and playing pups knew to keep their distance. Things were going well for Inumaru, he went on the hunting party and watched Kouga's uncle carefully seeing how nothing got past him and how he led from the front.

All the cubs that were old enough were enjoying the first 'hunt' away with their fathers and older brothers. It was almost like an initiation step, the first one to maturity, although as Youkai there would be many seasons before they were fully matured, it was a time of being carefree, too young by many years to start families of their own but no longer needing their mother's all the time. Free to come and go as they pleased as long as they were around if Kouga or the pack needed them.

Maru was one of the much younger boys, he was only eight, but he was strong and any way his purpose was to learn how to deal with being deaf. This however did not stop him from going out to play and lark around with all the cubs of the pack. The bigger cubs found fun in tossing the younger ones into the air and throwing them like balls in a game of catch.

The natural agility of the cubs made this a fun game; not at all malicious and they sometimes launched themselves off the heads of the bigger cubs. The snow made for soft landings and the games often ended in good natured brawls or snowball fights. This time however Maru was thrown and landed awkwardly banging his head on a rocky outcrop and as he stumbled up trying to get his bearings, he wandered under the rocky overhang and into a huge Snow Bear, disturbing his sleep. The bear lashed out with his paw knocking Maru against the rock wall and there was a sickening crack as the pup fell still and lifeless, his neck broken.

TBC


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54 Shock

The crack of Maru's neck breaking shocked the other cubs far more than the lumbering bear that totally ignored the crumpled body of the pup as it walked over to the other side of the falls and resealed itself in the cave where the mother and cub were already now sleeping. One of the boys had already gone shouting for help and with a sense of foreboding, Kouga arrived on the scene with Inuyahsa at his heels.

Inuyasha stared at the body of his pup, shaking his head and seeing nothing except the total lack of movement or light in his eyes. Kouga saw the evidence of the huge claws that had swiped the boy into the wall; taking him so quickly that the pup had not had time to raise his barrier. The blood from the wounds did not flow as there was no heartbeat to circulate it, his life was gone.

By now Inuyasha was sitting in the snow, holding his son in his arms; his hair curtained him and the pup from view but Kouga could hear the sobs of pain and also when they started to change to growls along with the hanyou's scent. Kouga from experience knew that Inuyasha's youkai was trying to surface to help him cope better with the pain of his pup's death, he could also hear Tetsusaiga pulse strongly. Kouga had to do something quickly before Inuyasha rampaged, even with his sword by his side, Inuyasha might be dangerous in this state.

Taking a chance before his friend transformed, Kouga invaded Inuyasha's space; then quickly scenting his pack mark, he nuzzled at the hanyou's neck. Instinct forced Inuyasha's reaction as Kouga had hoped. The wolves did not lick their marks as the Inus did, they huffed warm air directly over the mark, but Inuyasha recognised the action of the alpha male of a friendly clan and accepted the leader for a while. His body calmed a bit and Kouga was able to let him go after giving him a reassuring nuzzle again.

Inuyasha was calmed enough to hear Kouga as he lifted his head and gave a long wolf howl, a call for help relayed by a series of wolves across the country. In the howl were basic words that would travel quickly.

"Lord West. Hanyou pack brother danger. Pack pup dead. Stopped hanyou change youkai. Help please. Kouga." Kouga repeated the howl and listened, as far away the cry was picked up word for word and passed on. Inuyasha was still behind his hair curtain but Kouga heard him whisper 'thanks' and he allowed Kouga to stay with him even letting him huff against the mark again when he couldn't help a whine of despair from escaping.

Ayame came to them with a blanket to put around their shoulders and hot drinks for the pair, but there was no response from behind the silver shield. It was as if Inuyasha felt that nothing bad had happpened; if he cradled his son's body and giving it some semblance of warmth, his son would breathe again. Exchanging glances Kouga and Ayame could do no more at the moment than just keep watch over the still hanyou and hope that Sesshoumaru could help. Soon Kouga's ears pricked, he heard a howl on the wind; the reply to his own call:

"Lord West coming. Life sword ready." It was not too long before his Lordship arrived as a glowing white sphere, landing in front of his oblivious brother. Without saying a word and in one swift movement from landing, Tenseiga swung in an arc across the barely visible body of Inumaru. Had Tenseiga been any other sword, Inuyasha's hair would have been cut right off and he would have been in danger of a deep chest wound. But Tenseiga's prey was not the life of someone living; only the messengers of the underworld, that made Sesshoumaru grimace in disgust.

Sheathing the sword as it completed it's task, Sesshoumaru then swooped on his brother picking him and his pup up to follow Kouga and Ayame to the homely dens of the wolf clan. Kouga gave up one of his own rooms to the brothers; realising that Inuyasha had not yet come out of the slight trancelike state where he was trying to hide from reality. He didn't think that Inuyasha had even realised that Sesshoumaru had come. Left to their privacy, Sesshoumaru tried licking the mark to bring Inuyasha's instincts back and growling low in his throat calling to his brother.

However there was no keeping Inumaru still; he was tired but felt very well, if not confused. He remembered being flung and that was all; now he was lying in his Papa's lap and his father was acting strange, not even seeing him although his eyes were open and he was looking. Maru raised his little hand and stroked his father's face surprised to find that his cheek was damp.

"Pah? Pah... rye? Pah... no rye." Maru was worried now and started to cry himself. That was all that was needed, Inuyasha responded immediately to his pup. Seeing Sesshoumaru so close to him and the once more living pup in his arms, memories and realisations of what had happened, flooded to his overwrought mind. He clutched Inumaru so tightly to him that he was in danger of suffocating the boy; but before he could, Sesshoumaru had taken the child and told him to run and play. Gasps of relief were heard around the halls as the pup made his appearance and he was soon surrounded by his friends who had feared him dead.

When Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to his brother he found Inuyasha kowtowed to him with Tetsusaiga on the floor in front of his head and hands. He stared at his brother's still form and felt sick. It was blatently obvious to him what Inuyasha was doing: he was offering not only his total subjugation to his brother but also his own means of security. In other words; all he had to give in gratitude for his pup's life.

It made Sesshoumaru nauseated to think that this was how, for many years he felt Inuyasha should be; if not dead. He should be prostrated before the superior brother who would be wearing both of his father's swords. Swallowing the bile that had arisen in his throat, he pulled Inuyasha to his feet; disturbed by the quiescent attitude of the boy who normally had fire in his eyes. Then anger at his brother replaced the nausea.

"I needed no inducement to use Tenseiga Inuyasha, I certainly do **_not_** want payment. What do you mean by this _insult_; I thought we had gone past all this." Sesshoumaru actually shook Inuyasha, he was so angry at the hurt he felt. But, looking at his brother's face drained his anger; Inuyasha was stricken, his body was shaking and he looked on the verge of collapse.

Then Sesshoumaru felt angry at himself, he knew that Inuyasha still felt inadequate in his own abilities to keep his family safe and now he had thrown his brother's only valuable means of gratitude back in his face. He pulled Inuyasha fiercely towards him and held him tightly.

"You are my **_brother_** Inuyasha, I love you dearly; your pups are as _precious_ to me as if they were my own and my heart nearly broke when I heard the wolves' message. If you _want_ to repay me, let it be by _trusting_ in my love for you all." He sighed softly again when he felt the hot wetness of tears soaking the front of his kimono, Inuyasha was making no sound but he was still shaking, his arms wrapped around his brother's waist in a deathlike grip; Sesshoumaru was once again his little brother's saviour.

The Daiyoukai sat down bringing Inuyasha with him and settled him more comfortably against his shoulder unconsciously rocking him with his body. After a small while, there was a soft knock at the door flap and Ayame came in carrying some hot drinks and a measure of medicine.

"Don't let him sleep yet Sesshoumaru, our healer says Inuyasha is in shock and should take the drink and the medication which will help him stop shaking and sleep off the trauma." With that, Ayame knelt down and turned Inuyasha towards herself; firmly commanding him to drink. Her strong voice reached the hanyou and he mechanically obeyed.

With the medicine safely down and with help holding the cup of drink so that it didn't all shake over the floor and his brother; Inuyasha started to feel better and calmer. Before long he fell asleep on Sesshoumaru's shoulder and once he was firmly under the influence of the sedative in the medicine, Ayame helped Sesshoumaru to lay him down and cover him warmly with the furs on the bed.

Sesshoumaru then went to find his nephew who was playing with others and running riot around in the caverns; needing to see the boy for himself. He was obviously fully recovered and totally oblivious of the distress his father had been in which was how it should be. There was no need to worry the pup unneccessarily, it could be explained to him when he was older. Inumaru had been given a place to sleep with all the other older cubs and was looking forward to joining in the songs and going to bed late. Sesshoumaru saw no need to stop the arrangement, agreeing with Kouga that Inuyasha would worry the pup if he was put with him that night.

As the day darkened with nightfall and more snow, the inside fire and music was much appreciated even by Sesshoumaru whose own Palace was far grander than these caverns; but he enjoyed the warmth and cosiness more than he would have thought. However he became aware of groaning and whimpering coming from the room where Inuyasha lay asleep. He could hear his name being called and Inuyasha crying for help to get out and not to be left. He was begging to be forgiven so he could come home.

Disturbed by what he could hear, Sesshoumaru went to see what was the matter; just as Inuyasha came out of his nightmare. Then Kouga put his head around the door to suggest that Inuyasha eat something now that he was awake. It had been all day since he had last had food and Inuyasha found out that indeed he was very hungry; although he wished to see Inumaru and check once again that his pup was safe. But he was told in no uncertain terms that it would not be good for the boy who had just been sent with the other cubs to bed.

Ignoring the grumbling hanyou, Kouga said that he would stay with Inuyasha while Sesshoumaru chose which food he would prefer from the selection that was ready now. Promising to bring enough for his brother as well, the older one left.

"Thank you Kouga for all you did for me and my pup, I would never have got him to Sessh in time. I felt out of everything."

"Do you remember anything about what happened ?"

"Sort of...everything was happening in the background. I was concentrating hard to listen for a breath, a heartbeat and keeping my pup warm. I wouldn't let him be dead." He finished softly.

"O.K. what was the nightmare about. You will feel better if you tell it, makes them go away." Kouga grinned at Inuyasha who had gone red.

"It's not really a nightmare, more a memory."

"Well, tell me." Kouga did his best impersonation of Miroku; sitting down and waiting for his victim to bare his soul. It made Inuyasha smile and Kouga grinned again.

"I think it was all the snow and the rock and seeing Maru like that, it triggered a bad memory for me that's all." Inuyasha looked back at Kouga who indicated for him to go on. "It was my first winter on my own after my mother died. I had nowhere to go; I'd been run out of my village and I was the same age as Maru, eight. It was very cold and snow had been constant for a couple of weeks. I'd tried my usual sleep places but none of them were warm enough even with my firerat.

"The best one was a hollow tree, but I couldn't stay in the same place all the time or I'd have been found by something that was hungry. Then I heard hunters, inuyoukai hunters laughing and they were talking about the hanyou snack and I knew I had to run. They chased me; it seemed forever as if they were _herding _me, but I found a deep cave and ran inside. I could hear them still laughing but then there was a snowslide and I was shut in the cave.

"There was no light like there is in your caverns Kouga and I couldn't see anything in the pitch black and I imagined all sorts of things being in the cave with me; trapped. I didn't sleep that night. In the morning the snow had somehow formed an ice sheet and I could see figures moving outside so I stayed silent but at least light was coming through.

"But what I saw really terrified me. Bundles of wood and furs stored at the back. Food stashed away in another corner and fire stones and a firepit. I had come across some youkai's home and they would be back. I was so scared Kouga, I touched as little as I could of the wood and food and I thought I was going to die. There was a vent somewhere and the wind whistled in day and night and I froze even with my hands and feet tucked into my firerat.

"I spent over a month like that, starving and frozen because I thought if I could convince the true owners of the cave that I hadn't touched their stuff they might let me live when they came back. I could see the hunter's shadowy shapes and hear talk and laughing as they knew I was in there; they did, they could hear me sometimes. I couldn't always help it if I cried for Sesshoumaru to come for me; to forgive me, I would get so desperate.

"When one day I thought that they went away, I broke my claws on the ice sheet trying to get out but to no avail and then I just gave up. No one was going to help or save me and I was worth nothing to anyone; so no one would care if the youkai came and ate me and then **_I _**didn't care either. I curled up and didn't light a fire or eat anymore; if I did do anything, it was just cry for Sessh and hope someone would hear me and come and get me out to whatever purpose."

"How did you get out? What happened?"

"I don't know. One morning the weather had turned better but the ice sheet had been smashed. A hole had been punched through it, or more like it had been melted in one spot. I heard nobody and I just came out. The whole thing was strange really; I don't think about it if I can help it, it was a really bad time."

"I'm surprised that if they were Inuyoukai hunters and hearing you calling for your brother, shouldn't they have reported it." Kouga turned to look at Inuyasha who had suddenly gone pale with a hint of green. The bad memories of his childhood and some memories of a much closer time had come together to form what he instantly knew was an accurate picture, a picture that made him ill.

Kouga grabbed a basin used for handwashing and shoved it in front of his guest just in time as Inuyasha was violently sick. His face pale and pinched; Inuyasha started to shake again as he had a reaction to a change of body temperature. Kouga removed the bowl and went outside, passing Sesshoumaru in the doorway. He had heard the whole tale but had not wanted to disturb his brother and Kouga. The food had now gone cold and although it was still edible neither brother was hungry having lost their appetites.

Inuyasha was silent and withdrawn again but he allowed Sesshoumaru to wrap him warmly in the furs and also allowed him to hold his head in his lap while soothing his forehead with cold water and a cloth trying to help get rid of the headache that Inuyasha had developed. The healer came and gave Inuyasha another dose of the medicine but the hanyou was silent until:

"They were the same youkai that you had sent to oversee me weren't they. They rounded me up and kept me penned on your orders and they laughed at me when I cried for you, the stupid hanyou who didn't realise that he calls for the very one who had him imprisoned. What a fool I have always been eh, Sessh?"

"You were meant to be safe for the worst winter month in that cave Inuyasha; everything was provided to keep you warm and fed, I did not consider that you might think it was someone's lair, I just thought you would use what you found."

"You melted that hole with your poison to let me out. I'm such an idiot, I've never put two and two together before in this. Did you know that the fire wouldn't stay alight because of the icy wind coming through the huge vent?"

"No, I did not, I trusted others to do all of that for me, I just gave my instructions that you were to be kept fed and warm, but it no longer surprises me that the place was not the ideal as I had meant it. I had left the weasel in charge"

"You didn't care enough to ever come and see if I was alright though, did you?"

"No, I never came Inuyasha, I never knew that you wanted me then either." Sesshoumaru's voice was full of regret, but far too late for the little frozen hanyou.

"I provided good entertainment for the men in charge of my prison for nothing then, I hope they appreciated it." Inuyasha was too tired and drained to sound bitter but Sesshoumaru knew that he was and found he couldn't blame him. But Inuyasha kept to his word and remembered that the past should stay past and tried to remember that the only payment that Sesshoumaru had asked for in respect of Tenseiga was to believe that his brother loved him _now_.

Sesshoumaru wiped away the renewed tears that had fallen as Inuyasha came to terms with yet another bad memory and Kouga came in with some hot food, this time insisting that the brothers ate, he would not have guests starve under his roof and gradually peace fully descended over the wolves cavern with Sesshoumaru keeping tight hold on his brother even in their sleep.

TBC


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55 Revelation

Warm, safe and totally protected was how Inuyasha felt as he first awakened from his sleep. As he drowsily came around he became aware of the soft fur covers and gradually memory came back as well. He was being held tightly, his companion lying alongside him and the strength and markings on the clawed hand told him just who had him in his grasp. If that didn't, the claws gently and soothingly raking through his hair would have or the fluffy pillow that cradled his head and he found himself trying to work out just how long it had been since he had stopped being mortally afraid of his brother.

If Sesshoumaru had asked the question, he would have been told in no uncertain terms that Inuyasha had never been afraid of him; but it was a lie and they both knew it. Things had certainly changed, starting with well before Naraku's death; Inuyasha now feared letting his brother down, embarrrassing him now that he had been acknowledged. His eyes felt crusty and he could smell the salty residue that he'd left on his brother's chest. _'Great!'_ he thought to himself. _'Sessh'll think me a right cry baby.' _

Sesshoumaru was well aware of Inuyasha's feeling of shame yet again, the change in scent and the way his brother's body had tensed and was moving away from him were all the clues he needed. He tightened his grip; not allowing his brother any leeway to move.

"Stay and rest. It is early yet and the den has not awakened." Sesshoumaru was still petting his brother's head which he knew was relaxing for Inuyasha but he was still relieved when his brother stopped trying to escape him.

"Umm, about last night and yesterday in general, I'm sorry Sessh...I wasn't myself. I didn't mean to blurt all that out to Kouga and then... all over you. I'm not really that much of a wimp." Inuyasha squirmed. His brother smiled to himself he could literally feel the heat of Inuyasha's embarrassment without needing to see his reddened face.

"There is no need to feel shame Inuyasha, I think none the less of you now than I did before. No one is going to think you are weak; everyone here understands how a parent would feel at the death of a child. Children are precious gifts; the wolves and Inus especially all look on children as valuable."

"Not all do, there are some to whom the death of a child is meaningless." Inuyasha felt himself gripped even more and the points of his brother's claws dug through his clothes and punctured his skin. In surprise and fear he turned his head to see Sesshoumaru's face twist in disgust before relaxing into misery.

"**_Never_** think that I would have found your death meaningless Inuyasha. I did think I hated you but I did _try_ to keep you alive, I didn't know I had been deceived about the cave and probably other things. I have been mixed up about you all your life but not any more. I _wish _you would believe me, I don't know how to convince you; if I only could undo all the harm you suffered I would do it in an instant."

Inuyasha turned the rest of the way, twisting out of the grip his brother had on him and then staring at the raw pain on Sesshoumaru's face. It shouldn't be there, this look; and it was _he _who had hurt his brother this time, after all that Sesshoumaru had done for him. Feeling guilty, Inuyasha ran his hand up Sesshoumaru's cheek and into his hair brushing it from his face and hooking the silver strands behind his brother's pointed ear.

"I'm so sorry Sessh, I didn't mean to make you feel bad; I wasn't even thinking of you when I said it either. I just meant that there are plenty who will take advantage over a kid and hurt or kill them, humans and youkai alike. Sesshoumaru look at me please. You were a child then and children do things wrong, mine do; but they grow and learn and become adults. That is where you are now. I don't continually blame _my_ children for the mistakes they make and I no longer blame my 'young brother' either. I love you Sesshoumaru, I would be pleased for any of my pups to grow up like you are now."

"You mean that Inuyasha?"

"I don't lie either Sessh." With that Inuyasha embraced Sesshoumaru letting his brother rest his head on top of his and waiting this time for Sesshoumaru to compose himself. By now the sounds of the clan waking was becoming noticable and also the smells of food cooking and soon Kouga and Ayame came to the door and requested entry. This was of course granted and a welcome cup of tea was given to each brother.

The Wolf Prince was very glad to see Inuyasha looking better having been genuinly concerned about his friend. He had seen the two brothers settled down last night as he had checked on them, to see whether or not Inuyasha required the healer before she retired for the night. But having seen the pair asleep and also having checked on Maru as well; he knew that sleep was the best medicine for them all and had not disturbed them.

After breakfast Sesshoumaru announced that he had to get back and no, the snow would not hinder him. He suggested that Inuyasha went with him as he could get him to the well.

"I have no doubt that once you inform Kagome of the accident she will wish to see her child for herself. What will you do then, come home?"

"Keh! I should think so, but do you want us back yet? We can always stay in the village for a while. I won't be building us a home in this weather if I can help it, but there are some empty huts we can use. I don't want us to be in the way." He said firmly.

"Inuyasha, be assured your home **_is_** in the Palace; you have a right above any one else including she who will become my mate to live there."

"Thanks Sessh, well I guess we'll come back then." _'For now anyway.' _he added to himself.

When Inuyasha got to Higurashi Shrine, he found the place empty for now of his mate and children; so he went to sit in the Goshinboku to wait for them. He became lost in his thoughts and failed to notice his brother who was sitting above him.

"Did you heed my warning Inuyasha, about the Snow Bear?" Sesshoumaru however had only to look at Inuyasha's face to know the answer and he remembered it all. He was greatly saddened but there was nothing that he could say.

"I did, we showed all the cubs and those who hunted, where the bear was; there was a mother and cub, but the one that...killed... Maru was a big male and I don't know where he came from."

"It seems that events cannot be changed then, even with good intentions. I am sorry Inuyasha that I could not prevent this happening." _'More than you realise'. _He gave Inuyasha a strong hug but said that he could not stay as there was someone who needed him urgently. At his brother's puzzled look, Sesshoumaru said that there was always someone who needed him, he was still Daiyoukai after all.

It didn't matter this time, it was a flying visit only. As 'brother' Sesshoumaru had conjectured, Kagome wanted to see her son straight away and they were all soon down the well and heading back to the Wolf Den. Inumaru took one look at Kagome and flew into her arms becoming very bewildered when she hugged him and started to cry. They had agreed not to tell the child all the details yet; as far as he knew he had only been knocked unconscious.

He even laughed at them; he was fine and was having a great time and they were being silly and getting all upset;

"Pah, rye Mah an Mah rye. No, see Ma'oo all well. He was _most_ indignant that they had both cried over him. He was a big strong hunter now and was not to be fussed. But he _was_ pleased when his sisters wanted to see him, he had missed them and his mother. The little girls were taken away to be played with and spoiled by some of mainly older female cubs. Inumaru too went to join his new friends, having been thoroughly embarrassed by both his parents since he'd been here.

Kagome and Inuyasha stared at one another, it had been a traumatic week apart and they had also missed one another very much. The bed was comfy and Kouga and Ayame would understand their need to be together without any interruptions. The mates made the most of the opportunity, Inuyasha's tension of the last day releasing his youkai as he first coupled with Kagome.

Taking notice of the red and gold eyes; she also noticed the flicker to blue as his pupils fluctuated and she realised just what pressure he had been under. So much that his wilder side was trying to come out despite the influence of Tetsusaiga which was close by. Kagome grabbed the sword and placed it next to her; pushing the hilt under the flattened palm of her mate, that was by her head.

Kagome was just as eager to be with Inuyasha but she found that she had to recognise his needs for a time. It could not be called lovemaking except for the fact that the couple were in love. The youkai within her mate was now stable again but his need was purely carnal and needed to be sated and so she relaxed into it as much as she could while her mate did all the work.

Even lost in his lust though he remembered to fulfil Kagome's needs, satisfying her many times during the day. But it was well into the evening before Inuyasha's eyes turned gold again and he was on the point of physical collapse; in fact, going straight to sleep. Kagome too was becoming concerned; who was looking after her children; especially the girls and also she was very hungry. She need not have worried, there was a discreet knock on the door and Ayame popped her head around grinning like the chesire cat.

She laughed at Kagome's flushed face;

"When will you learn that there is nothing to be embarrassed about Kagome? In our society with our brilliant hearing and sense of smell, you cannot hide what you do. Besides it's natural and..." she said " he poor thing, needed to let go. You aren't hurt are you, we could tell he turned full youkai on you?"

"No...not hurt as such." Kagome was still blushing a pretty shade of crimson. Ayame rolled her eyes as she came in and smiled sympathetically at the worn out Inuyasha who was now sleeping like a baby.

"He looks so _innocent_ now doesn't he, how do they do it? Kouga's the same. Still, you don't have to tell me you are rather sore after your _energetic_ activities. We have a hot spring round the back here, nice and private and there are herbs that will take of the soreness if you have a good soak. It can happen to even full youkai so I'm sure as a human..."

"Thank you, a bath would be wonderful; but what about the children?"

"Don't worry; your cubs...I mean pups are fine. I'm going to get you something to eat and drink while you bathe." Ayame went to fetch some food and drink for herself and Kagome. The She-Wolf knew that Inuyasha would be asleep for a couple of hours because of his transformation and so she came and joined Kagome in the bath. There she explained all that had happened to Inumaru and Inuyasha to a grateful Kagome.

Asking Ayame, who was getting out of the pool to thank Kouga for looking after Inuyasha; the enormity of what her mate had gone through helped her to understand his recent appetite more. After the wolf girl had left, Inuyasha came in with his head bowed; ashamed to face his mate knowing now that his transformation had likely caused her to be hurt.

Kagome however was having none of it; she came to him and kissed him until once again he was aroused and even though he tried to discourage her, she claimed him. This time he did not change and she was glad, she had missed her normal Inuyasha and she proved to him that she was not harmed and that she did not blame him for anything. Later, they ate after Kouga this time came with food; checking for himself that the couple were O.K.

They decided to stay until the next morning; planning on reaching the Palace by tea time, collecting Ah-Un and the chariot en route. The children were all excited about seeing all their friends again and especially Uncle Sesshoumaru. Unknowingly they were following in Sesshoumaru's footsteps on their way to the village; where they were made warmly welcome by not only Kaede, Miroku and Sango but also Rin and Shiori.

Sesshoumaru had returned home via the village but he had not made himself known; he wanted to observe. It was no problem to him to find Rin by her scent, he was so familiar with it; but it seemed to be a very long time since he had seen the girl. Since the revelation of finding out that Rin might be in love with him, Sesshoumaru had not known what to do.

He had asked Jaken who had confirmed that indeed Rin had fallen in love with her Lord and the foolish child had several times been unwell because of her feelings. Jaken however also confirmed that Rin had now given up her futile hope; realising that Sesshoumaru himself was in love with Kaichou and would soon be mated. He could see Rin clearly now from his vantage point in the trees and noticed for the first time the pale cheeks that would normally be rosy with exercise and the sparkling eyes he expected to see had become dulled and lacklustre.

It was brought home to him how much the girl needed him personally to keep her healthy, she was a concern he had accepted and was failing. Like Inuyasha, she needed him and his approval to grow and develop and he determined to bring her back to her home in the Palace; it was not good that all his responsibilities were trying to move out and leave him.

He suddenly noticed that Rin had stopped playing with Shiori in the snow and was looking to the trees where he was hiding and had started to walk towards him. He closed his eyes at the hope that had kindled in her face and then again as it died when he did not appear. Sesshoumaru had no idea why she had started to come to him. She shouldn't have known he was there; nothing had given him away, but then again, she knew him better than most; perhaps there was a connection between them.

The snow started to fall again while Rin's eyes hunted for the person that her heart told her was near; she was in danger of losing her bearings when a tall handsome inuyoukai came from out of the woodlands and greeted her, offering his arm to escort her back to her hut. Rin smiled gently up at him and accepted the arm which was easily strong enough to support her when she stumbled. When he asked if he could carry her because her feet were freezing, she leaned in with another smile and once again accepted.

Strangely Sesshoumaru's heartrate started to race and he found that he was growling deeply in his chest, warning of danger to any who could hear him. He was staggered at how quickly his youkai wanted to surface and rip into tiny shreds the guard, who was only doing the duty that had been required of him... to look after his Lord's ward. Had he seen correctly, had Rin _smiled_ at the young youkai? Was it this whelp she had gone to look for in the woods and not her Lord? Where had this fierce feeling of possession come from, it was different to the normal feeling he had for her? True, she was his and always had been since he gave her back her life; but he had always felt that she was free to do as _she_ pleased before.

Sesshoumaru fled before he did something he would regret; besides he needed to get back to the Western Lands. He had only told Kaichou that he would be leaving, but not for how long and he had only called out briefly to Jaken that he would be at the wolves den. He had understood the wolf call himself and was already preparing to leave when Jaken came in with the announcement.

Now he was back and looking forward to some refreshment, a bath and some time to think about his reactions to Rin. He should feel glad that the girl seemed to be getting over him and finding happiness with a young Inuhanyou. It was a good match, the whelp was not noble, but he was from a good, trustworthy family that had always been loyal to himself and his father before him. Before he could do any of that however, Kichou and her shrewd aunt had run in; pleased to see his return.

"Is your brother recovered fully now Sesshou, his transformation did not harm him?"

"No, he was stopped from a complete transformation by Prince Kouga."

"Still, it is probably for the best about his pup, Lord Sesshoumaru, better for the deaf one. He would always be weak and what is one less hanyou in the world. It can only be for the good." The old aunt said heartlessly.

"Aunty, Inuyasha and his mate will be heartbroken."

"They will soon get over their grief, they are probably in all truth glad and perhaps it will teach them not to breed anymore of the peculiar creatures."

"Perhaps, after all they don't have the same sensibilties as full youkai; a hanyou is not much more than a human animal is it? Inuyasha will soon forget I'm sure. Won't he Sesshou?" Sesshoumaru looked at the pair of Kitsune and for the first time his reply was not wrapped in politeness. Remembering the depth of his brother's pain he said:

"He will not need to grieve anymore for the pup; who is, you will do well to remember, my nephew. The pup lives courtesy of my father's fang Tenseiga. Now if you will excuse me, I require a bath." He felt the need to bathe even more so now and some sake to wash away the bad taste he had in his mouth. Sesshoumaru relaxed in his bath and enjoyed the refreshment Jaken had brought him. Now was the time to think and he now had more to think on.

What could he make of his reaction to the thought of Rin with another male? It was a good match and would make her feel more comfortable around him again. He thought about how he might feel. His child now had grown up feelings and he could see that for himself. The inuyoukai would be kind to her; yes, he had no doubt on that score, he had seen how gently the whelp had carried her. Now he was growling again, why? The pup would not hurt her when he took her as his mate..his growling got louder and the red haze in his vision was back.

That was not to be even considered; how dare he lay claim to Sesshoumaru's possession, how dare he touch in any way or in any part, his Lord's Rin flower? The whelp deserved to die for even thinking of taking what did not nor would ever belong to anyone other than Sesshoumaru. How dare he receive any smiles that were the exclusive right of Sesshoumaru, the thief was trying to steal his mate. He would die.

By now the relaxing bath was not working and Sesshoumaru was in a dangerous mood having nearly lost control. His face had started to change shape and his eyes were blood red, he stood inside his room out of the bath and not knowing when he got here. He did not even reason that he had not dressed and was ready to defend his mate's honour and bring her home through all the snow as naked as the day he was whelped.

Fortunately for Sesshoumaru_ and_ Rin, he was quite able to think through his rage until he calmed down. The very fact of how deep his reaction had been was of interest to him. Did he not feel so strongly about Kaichou? Did the thought of her with another, fill him with the same inferno. No! It did not, not even a flicker of the same flame and he had to conclude that it was because Rin was the mate of his heart.

Kaichou was a lovely girl, she was intelligent and funny; attractive and good to be with. She would make a worthy mate and someone he could have mated with at one time. But that was before the compassion that had been unlocked from his heart, had shown him where his true power lay. The true Sesshoumaru, that his father had known all along was hidden deep inside the jealous, passionate youth; had been revealed in his sorrow over Rin's death for the second time and in his ability to feel regret. Kaichou would not be a true companion for him now, he had seen that she was shallow and uncaring. In a way it was like looking in a mirror and he did not like the reflection.

It was obvious to him now that Rin was his soul mate. Her soul had called to him when he first met her and she saw through the ice cold and very deep veneer and thawed his heart. She knew his moods and thoughts as he knew hers. He could see it so clearly now, even his mother had realised how like his father he really had become. It was time to be totally true to himself, but what about Rin; had she found someone new?

TBC


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56 Departure

Somewhat calmer, if not relaxed after his bath and with his youkai firmly reigned in check; Sesshoumaru pulled all his controls to the fore and regained his impassive mask. Once he was sure that he looked as stoic as he normally did, he spent further time to dress and recover his inner equilibrium. This took longer but he was determined to make sense of everything that had happened; he certainly wasn't going to let his youkai dictate to him. He'd had centuries of training to control his baser desires and prided himself on keeping control in all but the most extreme of cases.

Once more fully composed, the Western Lord had to set his priorities and the first was to see Kaichou. Whatever he decided to do about Rin notwithstanding, Kaichou deserved a proper explanation. He entered his private gardens and breathed in the cool air that came fresh from the mountains and was cold enough to be invigorating to him. Kaichou had been looking out for him and approached; unaccompanied for once thankfully, by her awful aunt. Her perfume was pleasing and complimented her natural scent well; it was well designed for her and was calming to the Lord.

"I have disappointed you Sesshou; my comments were out of line, I realise that now."

"You are entitled to speak your opinions Kaichou, even when they are not compatible with my own. Your aunt however is not."

"No; she is not always polite, but we are often of a mind, she was very influential in my early life."

"As your chaperone, she is adequate."

"You think however, do you not Lord Sesshoumaru; our differences of opinion are too big a gulf to cross?"

"It does concern me; certainly."

"I hope that you know that I would never do harm to anyone under your care, my Lord. They make me uncomfortable but..."

"That is understood; for one thing they _all_ carry my mark, but there are other ways to cause hurt Kaichou. Words and looks can do more harm even than physical damage. I know that you will have heard of my prior hatred for my brother. He suffered greatly in both physical and mental ways at my behest."

"Yet now, you put up with his presence. Perhaps one day I shall understand; I am not averse to change."

"I do not _put up_ with my brother, I have made amends with him and am pleased to acknowledge him and his family. They are proved strong and brave; I am proud of him and them."

"I do not doubt it, I know the history and it is a marvellous account; but it makes me feel no easier to be in such close proximity to such... beings, I have to confess."

"This Kaichou, is my problem now. My 'menagerie'. " Sesshoumaru did not fail to notice the guilty start Kaichou gave at the use of the word she had endorsed to describe his household. "It would seem that we are at somewhat of an impasse; to make you happy as my mate I would have to sacrifice the rest of my family, my ward and my faithful servant." He carried on speaking gently." I have put far too much effort into rectifying the heartache and torment I put my brother through all his life to lose him. I **_will not_** lose him to anyone now."

"I understand perfectly, Lord Sesshoumaru and I thank you for your hospitality and for the time we have spent together; but I will not be able yet to live in a household such as you would be providing. I am young and I will find someone who **_will_** be able to make me happy, I am sure."

"I too am sure of that Kaichou, you made me very happy, it is just that there are some things I will not change."

"You must forgive me the inexperience of my youth Lord Sesshoumaru; I will learn more as I mature, perhaps even to accepting those who are different to myself." She laughed; but it was a brittle sound which he did not understand, because he could detect no _real_ unhappiness at their mutual decision to part. There were no tears and no threat of a scene although there may have been a hint of anger; but for someone that young, she handled things well. Then he was brought up sharply, she may be very young and inexperienced as she said but she was still older than Inuyasha who had been through so much in comparison.

He would send her back to her home in the fashion of an honoured guest providing many gifts that she could use as dowry; if she so chose and there would be no question of her virtue. Her scent proclaimed her as untouched and he would provide a majestic escort, it being the least he could do for the girl who nearly became his mate. But he knew that it was the correct decision for both of them; the feeling of relief he now experienced, proved that it would have been a mistake to take the girl just to provide heirs as once he might have done.

As it happened, Inuyasha and his family decided to stay till the end of the week with Kaede and to visit with Miroku and Sango. The delay would serve two purposes; firstly, they hadn't seen their friends to talk to for some time and second, Inuyasha thought that Sesshoumaru might want some more time alone with Kaichou as he had had to leave her quickly to come to Maru's rescue.

When they did return to the Palace they brought Shiori home but Rin wished to stay longer with Kaede. She had grown fond of the kind elderly miko and was of real help to her in the cold and snow. Rin also knew she was safe with Tadashii standing guard and watching over her and at the moment she felt she would not be welcome in the Western Palace.

As they arrived, the pups all rushed forward to clamour around Uncle Sesshoumaru; they had all got masterpieces they had drawn to show him and all wanted to be the first. Ever the diplomat he told them to take the pictures to his study and place them down on the table then he could see them all at once. It worked, all three girl pups raced off with Maru in charge to make sure no harm came to the study.

Next was Kagome who threw herself at him in an unusual display of open gratitude; kissing his cheek and stammering her thanks for saving the life of her child. She held him tightly and apologised for her lack of propriety around him at the moment but she was overwhelmed and thought she would burst if she did not show him how very thankful she was. Then she too went in with Shiori to change leaving Inuyasha with his brother.

They exchanged their normal welcome for each other with genuine affection; Inuyasha however had not failed to notice Sesshoumaru's frown that two of his household had still not returned. Feeling his brother's slightly rigid body, Inuyasha wisely said nothing; but he stored away the knowledge that something was amiss with Sesshoumaru concerning Rin. However Sesshoumaru forestalled him:

"Follow me Inuyasha." The elder youkai led the way, he needed answers and Inuyasha was going to provide them. While they walked quietly towards Sesshoumaru's private quarters, Inuyasha noticed something different but couldn't quite work out what it was and then it came to him, no sign of Kaichou or her annoying aunt. As the realisation hit him, Sesshoumaru looked at him askance and smirked.

"As you have realised, Kaichou has left the Palace. We both agreed that we would be incompatible as mates.

"This is not because of us, is it Sessh? I am sure we could have come to an agreement, I am used to not being welcome; I wouldn't have fussed."

"Thank you Inuyasha. But only having a mutual physical attraction would not be enough to sustain any long lived relationship. Once, that would not have concerned This Sesshoumaru; the suitability of a mate to bear strong heirs would have been all that mattered, but I have since learned that I do in fact require much more in a mate. As I said this decision was amicable with no discernable pain to either side. I have no regrets, only gratitude that time allowed us to make our wise choice."

"Sessh, I am so relieved; now perhaps you can go and get your true mate before someone else does." Inuyasha was talking before he thought of what he was saying and his brother rounded on him quickly; startling him into almost falling backwards.

"You think you have someone in mind for me Little Brother?"

"You cannot really be that blind Sessh. Even I wasn't with Kagome, no matter how I tried to deny it. There is no one so suitable for you than a girl who loves you enough that she will even stand her own interest aside to allow you to be happy."

"You have a name for this paragon, I presume?"

"You know who it is as well as I do Sessh, perhaps you didn't at first but you definitely do now; you cannot fool me. But I will not betray her confidence in me or my mate."

"She loves me? No longer in the way of a child and **you** are certain of this, yourself?"

"Without. A. Doubt."

"I have not ever been able to pick this up from her."

"Sessh, the girl is a **_total_** innocent. She has never been awakened to her body's desires. Her overall scent remains that of a very young girl, untouched. But her heart is in despair." Inuyasha looked at his brother, there was no doubt in his mind that they were both talking of Rin; even if Inuyasha had not confirmed it.

"I cannot take her as my mate Inuyahsa, surely you see that?" Sesshoumaru would not look at his brother; it was almost as if he were ashamed. It made his brother's blood boil for the first time in years and Inuyasha wanted to pull Tetsusaiga out and bury it in his brother's stupid head. Then, his face dropped and he wondered what would be the point. He couldn't make Sesshoumaru any different to how he was. His voice sounded defeated as he answered Sesshoumaru.

"You are still ashamed of knowing hanyous aren't you Sessh? You would rather sacrifice your's and the girl's happiness for ever, than sire a hanyou on a human girl who loves you more than any youkai female could; not because you are unlovable but because she was made for you." Now it was Inuyasha who would not look at his brother. That is, until an angry and hard slap to the back of his head made him turn his eyes, now full of anger, on his brother. Sesshoumaru too was angry;

"That's not it at all Inuyasha and if you don't know that by now, you are never going to." Sesshoumaru took a breath to calm himself while the anger had fled his younger brother leaving him deflated and calmer. He came and apologised, putting his hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder and asked him to explain just what the problem was.

"Would you have me be a hypocrite Inuyasha? Take Rin when I made your mother's life a misery. Have hanyou children, loving them and see your eyes look at me with the sadness you had when Rin followed me. Allow resentment to form between us. I never want that for you or me again, _we _have the first tie of blood Inuyasha; even before my mate."

Inuyasha was deeply touched, his brother would give up all that in order to try and keep him happy. It would be a tremendous sacrifice and very wrong of him to accept, not that he wanted to. He did not want Sesshoumaru paying any more for his mistakes of the past. Inuyasha approached Sesshoumaru and licked the mark on his big brother's neck and then kissed his forehead and laid his head on the youkai's shoulder.

"I am not that petty Sesshoumaru, I would give my complete blessing for you to mate the girl. I want you to be as happy as Kagome and me; with Rin you will be and **you** know it. She is perfect for you, why do you think she looked after you and you revived her? You're soul mates, father's fang knew it too didn't it? Go and get her before she makes a mistake with that young guard; Tadashii isn't it?"

That last jibe had the desired effect, Sesshoumaru was growling and his eyes hinting at red. Inuyasha laughed and patted his brother's head saying;

"Don't worry brother, he doesn't stand a chance."

When Sesshoumaru didn't turn up for dinner, Inuyasha smirked to himself. He knew that his brother had been in and played with the little girls and had a sparring session with Maru, but he hadn't seen his brother since just before lunch. That made Inuyasha realise that Sesshoumaru had gone in the early afternoon to see Rin. The appearance of Tadashii back with the other guards made his face almost split in two with a huge grin. Nudging Kagome with his elbow, she too grinned as she saw the young guard; understanding now where her brother-in-law had gone.

Sesshoumaru sped quickly to the village on the edge of Inuyasha's forest where Rin was now staying. His heart felt light and happy and he was amazed at the feeling of freedom. He even wanted to laugh and couldn't wait to see his Rin. The youkai lord couldn't name the myriad of sensations and they confused him, he didn't know his heart had realised that he was in love and was happy; not yet.

It was strange, he wanted to declare his love for Rin and was not a bit embarrassed; he had recognised his soul mate and the only real obstacle to his happiness, his brother's feeling of betrayal had proved non existent. Nothing now stood in the way of claiming his prize. Stopping outside of the village so as not to alarm anyone, he spied out the land looking for his mate to be, when he saw her walking arm in arm with the whelp; Tadashii. Not only arm in arm, she was leaning on him and they were laughing together.

As Sesshoumaru looked on with reddening eyes; the insolent pup, swept Rin off her feet and ran with her, back to Kaede's hut with Rin giggling all the way. However once Rin had entered the hut, the young inuyaokai came back out and went straight over to his Lord; having felt his aura. Kneeling on one knee and with his head bowed in front of the Lord he gave his report.

The young Lady was quite well but subject to bouts of ennui and even deep sadness. When that happened he would take it on himself to try to lift her spirits by taking her for walks in the forest and staying with her while she picked flowers. Sometimes he would take her for a run amongst the tree tops as she seemed to like the wind in her face and hair. Tadashii admitted to taking Rin to have a picnic by the hotsprings at times when she seemed particularly out of sorts.

The young guard was no fool, he could feel the youki from the Lord growing and he could see the clenching of the deadly poison clawed hands. His life was hanging at this moment by a thread and he knew why. Many people at the Palace knew of the human child's growing love for her Lord, the child had never been taught to hide her feelings and even the youngest adult she came across was many years older than she.

It was now obvious to Tadashii that the Lord had finally realised that he too had come to fall in love with the girl and was seeing her guard as a threat. Fortunately Tadashii knew what to do to diffuse the situation. Keeping his head bowed submissively so that he could not inadvertently look at the Lord who may take it as a challenge, he told of the accident that had just happened. The young human had twisted her foot and was finding it difficult to walk and so she had used his arm as support until he felt her get tired when he carried her back, trying to make her laugh; to forget the pain.

The youki receeded, the smell of the poison claw abated and the Lord told the guard to stand. Sesshoumaru commended him for his care of Rin and told him that his charge no longer was needed. He could return to the West and resume his normal duties. The relieved inuyokai bowed low again before turning to leave not having missed the still slightly red tint to the burning amber eyes.

Once he was sure that he was alone from prying eyes, Sesshoumaru calmly and sedately walked towards the miko's hut astonishing her when she opened the door to find it was the Lord of the West seeking admittance. Kaede may have never married herself but she had seen her fair share of lovers and recognised the look that Sesshoumaru had in his eyes when they alighted on his ward. Not only that, she had seen the same look in a pair of eyes nearly identical to his when Inuyasha looked at Kagome during the years they travelled together.

Quick on the uptake, Kaede said that she would go and stay with a family in the village if the Lord wished to speak with Rin. She received nods of acceptance for her offer from both the youkai and the human. Smiling to herself and very happy for Rin because she knew of all the heartache the child had been through; it being almost a carbon copy of Kagome's problems.

Sesshoumaru could feel Rin's embarrassment and anxiety immediately and he knew he had her at a disadvantage because he could tell by scent and hearing how her heart rate sped up, the salty smell of sweat and near tears. All these things told of her state of mind and now he knew that he was the cause in other ways, he had the upperhand. He could not smell any sign of her body reacting to him, no hint of arousal; Inuyasha was right and the thought was extremely exciting. It was just as well Rin did not have all_ his_ senses.

But Rin had not been idle for all the time she had been away, nor when she had sometimes helped Kagome in her clinic. Sesshoumaru was unguarded; not realising that he also _was _giving off signals to the girl, who was learning to read subliminal signs and body language to help in the diagnosis of illness or other problems. She had caught the hitch and rise in his breathing; the rapid dilation of his pupil, which spoke of attraction and was much greater than was needed to see by and the faint but definite colour that rose unbidden to his cheeks.

Rin knew that without a shadow of doubt, he desired her in the same way that she wanted him. No. It would not be desire, it was just an unwanted physical attraction. However this thought made her angry, how could he think of her at all when he had a beauty at the Palace waiting for him. Then she was saddened, he probably didn't know that his body was reacting to her; anymore than those who were sick knew what their bodies could tell her of their condition, he was just reacting to the sight of her and way out of character because he hadn't seen her in about a month.

The very fact that he was here alone, sitting in a human hut and still just staring at her and breathing in her scent. She knew her Lord and his ways and this was not customary, he knew her scent and what she looked like already very well. A deep blush stained her face and she looked down in a modest manner, she knew she looked pleasing; there had been a few young men in the village who had shown quite an interest in her, telling her she was pretty, but none compared to the man in front of her. No one could.

When Sesshoumaru finally spoke, his voice was deep and rich, calming but to one who knew him as well as she, the husky catch in it was new and made her heart race.

"You are well Rin? You have hurt your ankle I understand."

"It is nothing my Lord, is all well at the Palace, is everyone alright?" Her voice was as cool as she could make it.

"You will come back with me Rin, I missed you when you did not return." Rin felt she could melt when she heard the slight sound of hurt in his voice.

"I am sure my Lord you will soon have someone to occupy your time more than I ever could."

"No one could take your place Rin." For some reason that statement annoyed her and she answered more truthfully and sharply than she would have thought possible.

"Someone **_has_** though my Lord Sesshoumaru, someone stole the smile you used to have only for me and a rose from my own bush adorned her hair. Someone has stolen my hope and my desire _however_ poor my chances. I _cannot_ come back with you my Lord; I have lost my place with you and cannot stay to have it rubbed in my face by some old and nasty fox." With that Rin stood and hobbled out of the door past an astonished Lord and without asking his permission to leave.

Sesshoumaru was astounded, his little Rin had teeth, sharp teeth, and she looked marvelous with her eyes sparkling again and her flushed and hot face. Once again his mind ventured to other places, imagining other situations where Rin would look like that without the anger but some other emotion causing the same effect. Rin had definitely grown up and she was beautiful.

He wanted her, all of her. His body and soul cried out to have her as his mate; Kaichou had never made him feel this way, but he knew from having seen it for himself that Inuyasha and Kagome had the same need for one another, never wanting to be far without the other. With Rin he would be complete and home, no longer having the need to wander.

She had not gone far before her Lord caught up with her and he picked her up in his arms and took her to the forest; to Goshinboku and sat with her on Inuyasha's favourite branch. The tree had a calming effect and seemed to talk, with the wind in it's leaves. He could understand his brother's affinity with the tree and why he stayed so close to it even though it used to be his prison.

Wrapping the struggling Rin in his tail, he felt alive and exhilerated, Rin was fighting him and telling him to let her go. He could crush her for such insolence but she had never been afraid of him and she wasn't frightened now; she was angry at him, angry at This Sesshoumaru. It was wonderful and he wanted to play but not now because she was hurting inside and he chiefly wanted to comfort her and put her mind at rest. The sweeter torture of both of them could wait and once again he felt excited at the thought of awakening his Rin.

"Peace Rin, you know I will not harm you."

"Leave me my Lord; please, you do not understand. I feel unwell sometimes, it would be better for me to stay here."

"I can cure your illness Rin." He said gently.

"No, my Lord; you cannot, it is something that will never be cured."

"She has gone, My Rin; left, because my eyes were opened to the truth of my feelings and yours." He watched as she turned her eyes to him. They were like huge stars, glowing with sparkly light, eyes he could lose himself in and couldn't get enough of seeing.

"She is gone?"

"Yes, my little love... Rin, will you be my mate, mine forever? Please." Rin stared at him taking in the softer and once again unguarded look that was just for her. Tears fell unchecked down her face but she was smiling.

"Your mate?...I can't believe..."

"I will court you properly, you will have time to get used to the idea and if you say no...well, I will accept it. I will not rush you; my Rin." He smiled in relief at her nod as she buried her hot face on his chest and he tightened his grip.

"May I kiss you Rin? I have never kissed anyone else, as I would wish to kiss you." Tipping her chin up to meet him, he brought his lips to hers and kissed her; letting nature take it's course and in doing so, awakening his Rin to other feelings.

_**'Mine'** _his youkai said in satisfaction.

TBC


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57 Courting

Sesshoumaru himself went to find Kaede after carrying Rin back to the hut. He didn't want her to damage the ankle anymore and he also found he liked holding her in his arms. After settling her on a mat, he went to fetch the old miko who wisely asked no questions; there was no need. On her return to the hut she saw Rin sitting down and went to her.

"Well child, I see that the visit from thy master was welcome to thee. Thy cheeks have recovered their bloom and thou looks much more like the girl I remember. I am very happy for thee both."

"Rin is coming back with me now. Will this leave you in difficulty Priestess?"

"No, my Lord Sesshoumaru; I can manage. I will miss the girl, definitely; but I shall see her again, will I not?"

"Of course; I shall come and help whenever I can. Thank you Kaede, you have been wonderful to me." Rin hugged the elderly lady who was like a grandmother to her. Kaede smiled to herself, it seemed like she had been here before with another beautiful, silver headed male and loving, raven headed girl. Patting Rin on the back she sighed.

"I shall miss thee girl, just as I miss Kagome; thee are both like the grandchildren that I never had, to me." Kaede felt sad and old suddenly, thinking that no one now could ever understand her feeling of loss sometimes. But one did know, he remembered the almost 'confession' made by the older lady to his younger brother, when he was in mourning for her sister. Inuyasha still had no idea, but Sesshoumaru understood.

"You will always be welcome at the Palace Lady Kaede; for the special place you hold in the heart of my brother and his mate as well as for the generous kindness you have shown to Lady Rin." Neither of them missed the new title or the meaning for it; nor the very tender look that was bestowed on the girl.

"May ye both find happiness, my Lord and my Lady." Kaede was smiling as she saw them leave in a white ball of light; the girl in her lover's arms.

There were others waiting eagerly for their return although they were trying not to be too obvious about it. But it didn't work, a great grin spread across Inuyasha's face and Kagome couldn't help jumping up and down as if she were a child when she saw the pair enter the Palace with Rin's arm tucked tightly into Sesshoumaru's elbow. Her happy smile told it's own story as did the mild look and small smile on Sesshoumaru's face.

That evening the four of them sat down to a private dinner and it was a very happy occasion. Sesshoumaru told them that he was going to court Rin and that she was to be treated as his equal. That would remain a condition even if Rin decided that she would not mate with him. He was only sorry that Rin did not have a proper chaperone and was grateful to Kagome when she agreed to be her special companion; even if it did mean that whenever Sesshoumaru and Rin wished to speak or walk together, there would probably be a small child or three around.

At first it was no problem, Sesshoumaru and Rin slipped back surprisingly easily into walking as they always had used to, in the days before the great battle. Only this time Rin was much taller and walked beside and not behind her Lord. How good it was to talk to Rin, he could impart knowledge and she was a willing listener; once again as she always had been.

But he wanted more than just a tall version of his little girl; he wanted a worthy mate and he knew she was it. He was very aware that she was quite able to hold her own opinion, he had witnessed many a spat between herself and Jaken to not think her a timid mouse. Then, there had been that intriguing little burst of anger at the village that had left her eyes blazing. He needed to unlock the fiery spirit that she kept subdued out of respect for him; it was not that he wanted her _anger_ directed at him, but he did want her real thoughts and feelings.

One day about a week into their courtship, Inuyasha came to his brother and licked his mark telling him that he wanted to go away for the day. He would be back later but he would be leaving his family alone; Sesshoumaru was curious but Inuyasha wouldn't say where he was going, he just gave a funny little smirk to his brother and left with the dragon.

He soon reached the village and popped in to see Kaede asking her if she was busy and in general chat with her he found that she was indeed busy with the needs of the villagers. She no longer wanted to travel the greater distances or for the longer periods of time that she used to not mind; or even enjoyed. She was older and more tired now and quite happy to potter about the village. But yes, she wouldn't mind visiting the Western Lands to see Rin and Kagome for a little while in the summer perhaps.

Because they were on their own, he let the old lady pet him when she gave him some tea to drink and he even gave her a hug when he left to finish his task. Not long after that Inuyasha jumped down the well and knocked on the door of the shrine calling out as he let himself in. He was most surprised to see that not only was Sesshoumaru there but so was Kentei and Suki.

Putting his head on one side with his ears twitching in puzzlement made him look much too cute and he heard Mama gave a little shriek and then she ruffled up his head and hugged him much to everyone else's great amusement. In fact, Sesshoumaru looked very like his younger self for a while as his expression seemed to say he felt he had scored one over his little brother. Inuyasha was getting annoyed at the exceedingly smug look his brother was giving him and growled at which to Sesshoumaru's delight, Mama smacked his arm and said she didn't like him growling down her ear.

"You should not look so cute and appealing; Inuyasha, if you do not want women to molest your ears. It is not Lady Higurashi's fault if you look like a lost puppy in need of a home."

"Shut up Sessh." Inuyasha pulled away from his mother-in-law's assault on his head and looked at the large bag packed in the hall. His face fell, it looked as if his idea wouldn't work; he'd not had much hope but he had been willing to try, however it seemed like Mama was going away. Looking at his crestfallen face, Sesshoumaru's own face softened as a wave of affection spread through him for his 'brother pup'. He always tried so hard at everything he did and was so enthusiastic, rarely thinking for long before acting.

"You are going away, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interfere."

"You aren't Inuyasha, I am coming with you." She smiled at his bewildered look. "I am willing to come and chaperone Rin for a month or more; that is why you've come isn't it? To ask me?"

"Keh! I know Sesshoumaru would prefer that Rin had a more mother-like figure than Kagome to talk to. Kagome is too much like a sister and is still a bit busy with the pups and they distract them all. I was going to ask Kaede but she is getting old and doesn't want to leave the village for too long anymore." He still looked puzzled and then screwed his nose up. "Keh! this 'time' thing gets me all mixed up, you're all ready to come, who is taking care of Grandpa and Souta?"

"Souta can look after himself now really and so can Grandpa but the twins are going to stay here to keep them company and generally keep an eye on the place. It will be nice to visit again."

"Inuyasha, come with me." Sesshoumaru went out to the tree. "What is the matter Little Brother?"

"Nothing."

"**Inuyasha**"

"_Nothing_ is the matter Sessh, everything is arranged; it's all fine." Inuyasha found his ears under attack again, Sesshoumaru trying to get them to perk up.

"These appendages of yours do not lie Inuyasha, I have always been able to guage your emotions by your ears."

"I wish I weren't _stupid_ that's all. You are always way ahead of me in the brains department, always at least three jumps ahead. Sometimes it just gets to me that's all." Inuyasha yipped in surprise as he was suddenly grabbed round the waist and taken into the branches of Goshinboku. He found himself sat in Sesshoumaru's lap gripped tightly so that he couldn't escape.

"You are _far_ from stupid Pup. Brash and hot headed, silly even; but not stupid. I am older than you, not counting your lost years on this tree and you really are still just a pup. Yet you have accomplished a great deal. It was _not _my idea to ask Lady Higurashi to chaperone Rin, it was yours and it was a very good idea apart from being very thoughtful. It is the time line that is confusing as you said."

"Feh!"

"Obviously you brought Lady Higurashi back with you that day you left suddenly. All I did was work out when it happened in this time and asked her if it was something she would be prepared to do for me. She agreed most generously and I think she is looking forward to a long holiday with her daughter as well as Rin. So when you came through the well, she was ready for you. Call it a combined effort if you prefer but... **never again let me hear you call yourself stupid; I am still quite willing and able to put you across my knee and spank you again, if I hear you run yourself down anymore. **Oh and by the way, that goes for myself in the past as well."

By now Inuyasha was squirming to get down in case Sesshoumaru was going to carry out his threat and it made the older youkai smile to himself, his brother really was a pup. But, he let him go and jumped down gracefully after him; walking at his usual calm pace to the house where Inuyasha had bolted like a scared rabbit. Sesshoumaru grinned, he did so like having power.

He was still smiling when he walked in to find Inuyasha scowling; the boy had a tight hold on the carrybag of Mama's and was ready to go as soon as Mama had said her goodbyes. Suki was trying not to laugh; her hand covering her mouth at her disgruntled 'little uncle' and Kentei was grinning at him, both were making him even more cross. They too, had heard their father's slightly raised voice and knew from experience that his threats were never empty, he would always follow it through; whats more, Inuyasha knew it too.

"Feh! Come on Mama." _'Sometimes I don't know why I bother trying to do nice things for him.' _he added under his breath, only to be pulled into a hug by Sesshoumaru who said smugly and confidently while ruffling his brother's hair and ears;

"It's because you love me Inuyasha." He laughed when Inuyasha scowled again at him although the pup did relax fairly soon and gave him a sheepish grin. Satisfied that Inuyasha was not leaving in a foul mood and knowing that all he really needed was genuine affection to put things right; Sesshoumaru kissed his forehead and with a final hug, said his goodbyes. Mama and Inuyasha jumped together down the well and the light flashed as it let them pass through.

When they reached the other side, Mama drew a deep breath and laughed just as Kagome often did at the pleasure the purity of the air gave her and the feeling of refreshment. Smiling she reached across and stroked Inuyasha's cheek making him turn to look at her and lose himself in the love she held for him, her son. He remembered the same look from his own mother and felt more peaceable.

"He really does love you like his son now; doesn't he Inuyasha? Did you know that he frets about how you are doing here with his younger self, hoping you are happy with him in this time; your natural time? Don't be too hard on him, hmm?"

"Keh! I know."

"Good, Well if we have your 'papa' sorted out, do I have time to visit with Kaede before we are due back at your brother's Palace?" There was that motherly smile again and Inuyasha smiled back as he nodded and they walked to the village. Kaede was pleased to see Mama again, soon guessing the reason for the visit and thinking that she would be most suitable for the task. After spending a few pleasant hours with the elderly lady and a brief 'hello' with Sango and her children; it was time to get back if they wanted to arrive before the evening meal.

Kagome squealed when she saw her Mama and all the pups who came running to see what the fuss was about were soon clamouring for Grandma's attention too. Mama had time for all of them and didn't forget Shippou or Shiori; neither had she forgotten either of them in her presents. Inuyasha and Kagome escorted Mama inside to where an astonished Sesshoumaru was just coming to meet her, having been caught unawares for once that he had a guest.

Nevertheless, he bowed most graciously over her hand and made her welcome in his home and when he found out her reason for visitng he was astounded. How kind she was to put herself out for himself and Rin and he thanked his brother as well for the ingenious and clever thought. Helping Mama to her rooms where she could bathe and change before dinner, Kagome was able to tell her mother earlier than she thought that she was expecting another baby. She didn't go into details but she could trace it's conception to the time she and Inuyasha were at Kouga's caves.

There was a quick knock on the door to Mama's suite and on being invited to enter; a tall, dark haired girl came in followed by a tall silver headed man who remained in the shadows. Mama held out her arms to the girl in welcome.

"Rin dear; how lovely to see you again, my, my, you have grown and very lovely too."

"Lady Higurashi, I've been told you will stay to be my chaperone and companion."

"If you would like me to, it would be an honour my dear; I know you have no mother of your own now, but if I suit, please call me Mama like Kagome and Inuyasha do."

"I would love you to stay please and I really can call you Mama?" Rin's smile lit her face and she turned in joy from Mama to Sesshoumaru as they both nodded at her. She no longer skipped as much as she did as a child but her step had a particular spring to it and it made all glad when they saw her so obviously happy. Mama was the perfect companion to the young girl and Rin blossomed.

Sesshoumaru wanted a private word with Lady Higurashi explaining that he wanted Rin to be able to be open and free as she had been as a child, he still wished to understand her true thoughts; he did not want her to fear him or his displeasure. Did the Lady understand? Smiling; Mama nodded, she understood well and suggested that the little adult family should stay together for longer after meals. As Rin became more relaxed at mealtimes with Kagome and Inuyasha she was more likely to join in the general chat that would include Sesshoumaru. Informally she would open up more and then be able to be more relaxed around him privately.

It was a good idea, as Rin became more assured of her more adult status, she joined in with the laughter even if the joke was at Sesshoumaru's expense; which if Inuyasha was saying anything, it normally was. But it was all good natured and did them all good, improving relationships all around; especially if a little 'tongue loosener' was added in the form of sake.

Rin found Mama so easy to talk to as well, being able to ask her anything. She found that invaluable, as her feelings awakened and she wanted to know if everything was normal. Mama was a non biassed confidante; even at one point, having to reassure the Great Lord himself. He had come looking most embarrassed and dodging his real issue by asking mundane questions when what he really needed to know he didn't know how to ask. Mama knew by his whole attitude that it had to be personal so she tried to ask him.

"Are you concerned about Rin in anyway my Lord?"

"Always my Lady Higurashi." O.K. so that didn't get her far.

"Something in particular then." He couldn't answer that one easily but it finalised her clues, it had to do with mating the girl and that would only really leave one area that might be worrrying him.

"Do you think she needs to know about the physical aspect of mating my Lord?" Mama was a modern woman and not afraid of the stoic young man in front of her, especially when she saw the relieved look in his eyes.

"Kagome informed her of what was happening to her body when she changed and some of the reasons why, but she doesn't know details of the intimacies. I am a strong youkai, well formed...I do not want to hurt her or her to be afraid when I come to take her." Sesshoumaru once again had composed his face making Mama smile to herself.

"By the time you come to mate her Sesshoumaru, she will be ready for you. Just remember to take your time and be gentle, think of her first, she will take longer than you to reach the same state of readiness. She will be eager for you and do not worry, I am certain that she will be able to...accomodate you. Your father had no problems with Inuyasha's mother obviously, I believe she was in love with him for the rest of her shortened life."

"So I believe, thank you Lady Higurashi." Bowing gracefully, he then left her with his heart greatly lightened.

Sesshoumaru took Rin to their picnic spot alone, he had something important that he wanted to say to her. He told her of everything in his life, his hatred and treatment of his hanyou brother, his former cruelties and all that she needed to know in case anyone questioned his feelings if they had pups. She listened and she heard the sorrow and regret over his past as he recounted his memories.

She already had known of the feuding and the reconciliation of the brothers as she witnessed a lot of it herself and she was able to soothe him; understanding, not the hatred but the desire to atone. He took her hands in his, promising that his heart had truly changed and she need never fear that he would hate or harm any pups they might have. He wanted her to promise that she would always tell him if she was afraid, or cross with him and when she was happy to which she was now able to agree.

Their times together had been spent wisely over the past month. He had kissed her, touched and held her hand; run his claw gently up her arm and she had responded with smiles and blushes. sometimes she touched him as well; his hair, his markings and she had responded to his kisses. All the time they talked and shared, finding it easier and easier to push the rest of the world away and becoming more wrapped up in each other.

Rin had started to have strange thoughts and feelings now when she was with him, noticing in different ways how he walked or sat, the colour and shine of his eyes and hair. She found she wanted to touch and even taste him and sometimes it felt as if she had been running a race when she saw him come towards her especially if he smiled his special smile.

Now when he kissed her it seemed not enough, as if there was something more; then one day he touched her clothed breast gently but definitly and it was as if her body came alive with an electric shock as she pushed into his hand. Her eyes opened very wide to look into his and she knew at that point he wanted her and she, him. He could incinerate her with a look that intense and she would willingly allow it even as he smiled a feral smile. His Rin was ready.

"Rin, will you be my soul mate forever, tied together by our love or do you need more time to know?"

"I have always known that there could never be anyone else for me but you my Lord Sesshoumaru. I will be your soul mate forever with great happiness."

"Just Sesshoumaru, my love."

"Yes Sesshoumaru. My Love."

TBC


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58 Busy

Mama stayed for a year on and off in the western Lands; she had become invaluable to her own and now her adopted daughter. She made regular trips home to check and see Souta and Grandpa along with Kagome and Inuyasha but always came back with them also. Things were fine and she was not needed in the future so much, now that Souta was a young man; as she was at the moment in the past.

It had been an eventful year and full of pleasure for everyone. There had been humour too, Mama remembered with some pride that she was the first one who Kagome let know that she was expecting. Apparently Kagome had had one of the instant pregnancy tests and some strange instinct had told her to use it. She had even been able to tell Inuyasha that she was pregnant again before he told her this time.

Kagome had laughed at his wide disbelieving eyes, there was no way she could know before he did. Even funnier was the way he had grabbed her around the waist and sniffed all around her and then put his ear against her stomach, seriously trying to hear a heartbeat and ignoring the semi-playful slaps he was getting for his behaviour. He was amazed and just able to pick up the faint change in her scent. Now he smirked, he would have some good news to tell after dinner tonight.

Dinner was usually a formal affair in the Palace but the formality ended afterwards, when the two couples sat around the fire and enjoyed the rest of the evening with each other. What had started off as a time for Rin to relax and come to know her Lord as her lover, had had the added benefits of unwinding them all as the bonds of family increased. Inuyasha couldn't wait to tell his news.

Of course, Sesshoumaru had known that Inuyasha was sitting on hot coals for the whole of the meal, it was impossible for his little brother to sit still for more than five minutes at the best of times and this evening he'd been fidgiting all over. Kagome had tried hard not to smile at him, so had Rin but he made it very difficult. Sesshoumaru had started to talk in a soft voice to Rin and whatever he had said had made her blush as he had then taken to kissing her neck, not even looking at Inuyasha when Inuyasha made his announcement.

Sesshoumaru didn't look up from Rin's interesting neck at first on hearing the news that he was to be an uncle again; which annoyed his brother, who asked him if he'd heard that Kagome was expecting another pup. All he did was hold up his hand as if he was going to release his poison claw and turn his hand round showing his palm and two fingers. Inuyasha blinked. What did Sesshoumaru mean? Then he'd heard his brother sniggering against his future sister-in-law and he understood.

"Two, you mean **_two_**?" Inuyasha had sounded faint. Kagome had squeaked and by this time Rin had shoved Sesshoumaru away and was squealing with joy, getting up to hug her 'big sister'.

"Two, Little Brother." Sesshoumaru was enjoying himself. He then said in a whisper that neither of the girls picked up "Boys, Congratulations." Then he went over to Kagome as well, not to be outdone in congratulating her. Then he took Rin aside before she departed for bed to whisper in her ear:

"Would you like that to be your situation too Rin?" He enjoyed gently teasing his little Rin. "I remember when you made your doll... do you? You even knew back then that that was your desire; long before you could name it properly, didn't you my girl?"

"Yes Sesshoumaru, I always wanted my own little pup, it had to have ears because I always loved Inuyasha's ears." Then she laughed at him when he growled possessively. "You cannot be jealous of Inuyasha my love, he has only had eyes for Kagome since he has known her, even when Kikyou was around, his love had changed. And you must know that there has only been one man for me ever since I tossed the water over your head."

All these things Mama knew, because Rin came in to tell her laughing in her natural and unaffected way. She made Mama chuckle and then when she had told her how Sesshoumaru had made her feel when he asked her if she would want a pup; the aching need for him that she had now, Mama smiled. She had no doubts that Rin was ready and more than willing to accept Sesshoumaru as her mate.

Mama was also essential to Rin once she'd accepted Sesshoumaru formally and was being prepared for their mating feast, she was excited and scared all at the same time. She was not the only one and Mama had dared to laugh at Sesshoumaru when he showed classic symptoms of pre-nuptual nerves; pacing up and down, asking how things were progressing time after time and getting under everyone's feet. She decided to remind him of the time that he could not understand his brother's uneasy behaviour for something that was _'natural and instinctive'. _

Finally Inuyasha took pity on everyone and took charge of his brother, making him take a bath and a couple of dishes of sake to help him unwind and even (although he kept this a secret between them) gave him some true and sound advice on how to make sure Rin enjoyed herself as much as he was going to. Speaking of Rin, Inuyasha had to speak to her as well; so leaving his brother to his bath, he went to knock on the screen to Rin's room.

Mama opened the door to let him in and grabbed Rin's arms to stop her from giving Inuyasha a hug. He had already backed away from her reminding her that she was not to have any contact with any mature male until after Sesshoumaru had claimed her. His instincts at the moment were almost at their peak and he would not tolerate the scent of another; however innocently it had got there, including his brother's.

It was these instincts that Inuyasha had to warn Rin about as he didn't think anyone else around her would have thought or even known to tell her. Sitting down opposite the girl in her suite he talked to her privately.

"Rin, have you ever seen my brother when he is transformed?"

"Yes, I watched him when he went to greet his mother, he was so strong and beautiful." She actually went dreamy eyed and Inuyasha smirked; the girl had it bad alright.

"No. I do not mean his full transformation, I mean when his youkai starts to surface; Rin have you seen him look any different in his human shape?"

"I think I have glimpsed him with...red eyes but not directly and at a distance."

"Yes that would be it, well that is his youkai coming to the fore, his eyes get red and his fangs and claws lengthen just as mine do, but he stays in complete control. The thing is Rin, it is likely that he will change to that when he comes to take and mark you, as I did Kagome. Has anyone told you of this?"

"No Inuyasha, but I am not afraid; I love all of Sesshoumaru as Kagome loves all of you, besides I do not think I will be seeing his face at that point will I?" She laughed cheekily and it made Inuyasha blush, which she thought adorable. "In _some_ things I have been _well_ informed, dear brother."

"Good, but don't think there is only _one_ way of mating, my dear sister." Now it was her turn to blush. "But do not be afraid, do not forget; Kagome had already seen my transformation and was prepared in case. It would hurt Sesshoumaru, if at the time you are together he feels any fear from you; his youkai might feel it was being rejected and as it is much more instinctual, it would be harder to convince otherwise."

"Thank you for that; Inuyasha, I did not know and I would do anything rather than hurt my Lord. Rest assured, I do not fear him and I will be able to prove this to him."

"I will take my leave of you now Rin and will see you at the banquet tonight." With that he bowed to her and then to Mama and left to go back to Sesshoumaru and explain what he had said to Rin and how she had responded. He wanted to make sure that if any of his scent lingered near Rin, Sesshoumaru's youkai knew why. His brother was grateful for the foresight that Inuyasha had shown, it had not occured to him that his youkai might surface to specifically mark Rin and that surprised him, but then Rin _was_ very distracting.

At the banquet to which once again, all the dignitaries had been invited; the First Lord of the Western Lands and his Lady (nearly) were stunning in their mating Kimonos. Rin was in pale gold that held enough warmth to bring out the highlights in her hair and eyes. Her obi which had the symbols of her mate's house embroidered on it in gold was a deep but light red. Sesshoumaru matched but as with Inuyasha and Kagome the colours were reversed and more intense, he wore a red kimono with gold sash; his house picked out in red.

Sesshoumaru had tried to find Rin's lineage but to no avail and he was sorry that he could not add her house name to the obi; but no one had remembered the lost little orphan girl. She said that it didn't matter although she was pleased that he had tried. The banquet had gone well despite the smirking and grinning face of Inuyasha for once in cohoots with Kouga who kept appearing in his line of vision. Yet for all his annoyance over his little brother, for some reason Sesshoumaru seemed to hang about as if talking to his guests was more interesting than taking his new mate away and making her his.

Rin might have been concerned if it wasn't for Mama reminding her of how nervous Inuyasha had been and that even Great Lords could suffer the same. It was Mama who eventually approached Sesshoumaru and waited for him to acknowledge her; which to her amazement he had done immediately.

"My Lady Higurashi, is all well?"

"You have a lady awaiting you, my Lord."

"I am aware, but..."

"There is nothing to be concerned about, Lord Sesshoumaru; forget that she is human and you are youkai, you are a male and female who wish to be together. A universal desire and you need have no reason to delay. She loves you and is lost without you; she needs you now to take her away." Mama was aware that she was the only female who would be allowed to speak that bluntly to him but he trusted her and she would not betray his trust now or in the future. She would have her smile at the proud, young Lord in private.

Sessshoumaru led Rin out of the banquet hall and she walked with him proudly. _'I am no longer the highest ranked lady in the Western Lands' _Kagome thought to herself, _'Rin's mating mark will take precedence over my pack mark from Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's mate mark.' _But she was not dismayed, she would rather have no rank and be Inuyasha's mate if the alternative was to not belong to her hanyou.

As he drew Rin into a close embrace before they entered their suite, Sesshoumaru relished in her scent as never before, his Rin was no different to how she had always been but now she was aroused and just for him. It was a heady and intoxicating combination, his mate had been moulded for him and by him from the raw material of the special little girl who had opened his heart. Only now, she was changed from the lively free child he had nurtured to this mysterious and infinitly desirable woman who was still his Rin.

They entered the suite to find that people had been busy and it was not hard to figure out who was behind the scenes. Inuyasha and Kagome had decorated the suite in a similar way to how he had had theirs done when they mated and there were all sorts of refreshments left for them. On the table with the drinks were two large glasses for the wine that was standing. It was the same vintage as the one that Sesshoumaru had left them and there was also a note to go with it.

_'The wine does help in relaxing especially if taken at the same time as a bath. One glass for Rin, but you can probably take two. By the way, I raided your cellar for this so you don't need to thank me. Hope you know what you are doing Rin and Congratulations to you both. P.S I hope you like your present.'_

Sesshoumaru smiled and handed the letter to Rin to read while he looked around for the present. It was amazing, a double sided mirror hanging from one of the beams on two gilded chains. The polished glass surfaces that had the silvering sandwiched between them were full length to show the whole body not just the upper torso. Surrounding the bevelled glass was a framework of diamonds that caught the light making little rainbows dance across any surface they alighted on, these were obviously made from Inuyasha's Diamond Spear attack if the irregular shapes were anything to go on.

The framework that supported the whole mirror was of a soft brown wood that Inuyasha had carved with his claws making flowers and stars with a crescent moon of diamond and inlaid in various places with little gems. It was beautifully executed and Sesshoumaru knew that Totousai would have fired it to get the clarity of the glass and then the diamonds to fuse. It really was a gift fit for a Prince and his Princess; that Inuyasha had given.

Heeding his own and his brother's advice, the new couple went to the bathing chamber to find it alive with scented candles and dancing lights. Sesshoumaru recognised the need for romance when it came to the female of any species and watched how Rin became enchanted allowing her mind to be distracted and more relaxed. Sesshoumaru brought her a glass of wine and drank from one himself as he moved closer to his mate. The flush from the wine was lovely on her face and closing the gap between them, Sesshoumaru untied the gowns they both wore and letting their garments fall to the floor, with no further ado lifted Rin into the water.

He was careful with her, talking kindly and in his familiar way with her and leading his Rin to the heights of ecstasy and such joy that could only come when the couple' s souls joined at the same time as their bodies. Rin was completed with Sesshoumaru, it seemed like the whole purpose of her existence was for this moment in time when her Lord became her mate and he felt the same.

His whole reason for having Tenseiga was to bring this girl into his life and for her to teach him about his father's power. Finally, he understood both his father and brother. To own such a heart as Rin's; he felt the privilige deeply, she had never judged or complained she had accepted him totally and tonight even his youkai had honoured her as well by leaving it's own mark in the crescent moon that appeared on her breast.

She was completely unafraid of his youkai, reaching up to kiss him and bestow a smile into his red and green eyes as he brought her down once again from the bliss he'd taken her to and when they finally did fall asleep, she was tucked into his arms and lying on a pillow of fluff which had had interesting attributes all of it's own. His own mark was proudly on her shoulder in the same place as Kagome's and he had cut his own neck to allow Rin to mark him.

They too were together in seclusion for five days, five days of coming to really know one another and sharing in their love without inhibitions and when they finally made their appearance they were flushed and happy; Sesshoumaru looking more relaxed than anyone could remember for a long time. Surrounded by their nieces and nephews including the adopted ones, the order of the day was to be a picnic, which was already planned for their family area.

Their family picnics were always a great time together and the children loved them, sometimes they would all go to see the villages on the Western Lands and then let the children play with the village children while parents sat and watched in the warm sun or spent time shopping or taking refreshment with friends they'd made locally. It was all that Inuyasha could ever have wished for when he was a child and it made him proud to think he had had a hand in making it safer; not just for his own hanyou children, but for others too.

As the weather warmed up more and more the excursions became a weekly event that even Sesshoumaru took time to enjoy. It became a tradition, a time to unwind for all of them especially the hard working youkai. Often Inuyasha could be seen sitting on a small hillside overlooking the play area of the children, the wind in his silver hair and tearstains on his face showing that sometimes he was lost in memories and often Sesshoumaru would be sitting with him; neither speaking nor needing too, the one silently atoning and strengthening the other.

The next time when they went back through the well when they let Grandpa and Souta that two more pups were expected was not long after Sesshoumaru and Rin's mating. They however were not the only two with a surprise on that visit; there were guests for the evening meal that had been prepared by Souta. Sesshoumaru was there along with two silver haired, dog eared hanyou's with golden eyes. Both were uncannily like Inuyasha except for the obvious fact that one was a girl.

With them was a beautiful woman whose identity was clear. Kagome screeched her name as all the hanyou ears flattened to the heads of their respective owners.

_"Riiin."_

"Hello Kagome, Inuyasha, I have longed to see you since Sesshoumaru made himself known to you. You recognise my children, the twins."

"Of course, but this is the first time we have seen them unconcealed. I should have known they would look just like Inuyasha, they could be triplets in their disguise."

"We could allow you to see them now as they really are because you now know that I am mated to Rin." Sesshoumaru looked between his three silver headed pups and smiled. "They all look alike on their human nights too, well as the charm shows them."

"How come we haven't seen your other pups yet Sessh?"

"They are often busy and besides I didn't mean for you to get as exposed to any of us as has happened; as you are well aware."

"Feh!" said Inuyasha crossing his arms and putting his nose in the air. This made Rin laugh and she came over and gave him a huge hug and then did the same to Kagome. The rest of the evening was a great success with lots of laughter. Rin was besotted with the little pups especially Maru whom she spoke and signed with most of the evening until his bedtime. Only Sesshoumaru noticed her tears as she said goodnight to them all, comforting her with the fact that he would bring her to see them all the next time.

The next evening Sesshoumaru picked up the couple in his car and took them to his villa which overlooked the sea. There he and Rin entertained them and let them say good night to the youngest twins before they were packed off to bed.

"Calling it a day now Rin, or do you want more of the little runts?" Kagome punched his arm for that.

"I said I'd had enough before I fell for Kentei and Suki, so now I don't say anything."

"We will have six pups soon, I still can't believe it. Are you still sure there are two Sessh?"

"Yes Inuyasha, still two...still boys."

The next day they collected Mama and went back home to feudal times.

TBC


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59 News

The year of Sesshoumaru and Rin's mating was happy. The pups were all looking forward to the birth of their siblings and so by now was Kagome; the boys were developing well and kicking a lot of the time, which fascinated Rin. Seeing the movements through the kimono Kagome was wearing always made her laugh, which encouraged the little girls as well. Inuyasha didn't have to worry anymore about Kagome taking things easy, as no one would let her do a thing. The girls would run, fetch and carry for her; bringing her gifts of their drawings or flowers.

Maru would stand nearby on guard duty, his arms hidden in the sleeves of his haori; looking identical to a shrunken version of his father, although without the ever twitching ears. Maru was nine and the same size as Shippou now but he would also stop his rapid growth soon and stay looking almost the same for a couple of centuries aging very slowly. It made Kagome laugh to think that she would have six children and two adopted children all looking about the same age in a relatively few years.

When Maru had schooling or training he would hand over 'Mama watching' to Shippou who took his reponsibilities just as seriously. When one day Rin and Sesshoumaru were visiting their suite for some hot chocolate and a chat, Rin couldn't help rolling around laughing at the serious way the boys took their 'guard duty'. She found even more amusing, the look of surprise on Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's faces at her laughter, as if they couldn't see what was so funny.

But Kagome knew and understood them and this time she smirked at Rin.

"You just wait Rin 'till it's your turn, see how funny you find it then; my sons are as protective as their father and uncle, you too will be guarded especially when you will carry the _Heir to the West_." Then Kagome laughed as all the male eyes turned on Rin who suddenly saw the reality of the statement reflected in the intensity of their gaze. Well, she too had gone into this relationship willingly, knowing very well of the possessiveness of the dog youkai.

She heaved an exaggerated sigh and went and sat in Sesshoumaru's lap, snuggling down and making the visit short; as Sesshoumaru suddenly got other ideas about what to do with their time, much to his brother's knowing amusement. However, he was not displeased for once to see the back of their visitors; Sesshoumaru's discomfort had given Inuyasha a good idea of how to spend some valuable time with Kagome. So dismissing his sons, he told them that he would be taking care of Mama for a while and they could go and play.

Both couples met again at the evening meal and the identical, self satisfied look on their men's faces made both girls curl up laughing. This time however the brothers also saw the funny side and the evening just flew by. Sesshoumaru had started to take more time away from his normally busy schedule, freeing up more time to be with his mate and brother. He had advisors he could trust and _had_ trusted for many years; he'd had to rely on them for all the times when he went on patrol. These were youkai who also had the good of the Western Lands in their hearts.

This meant that he could change his circumstances to being with his family more; which could only benefit them, especially when he and Rin had pups of their own. It also freed him up to make personal appearances in the villages, furthering his brother's cause. To his personal amazement, he did find that the 'variety' villages were more wealthy; in turn adding to the general prosperity of the Western Lands. He also found that they were not quite as distasteful as he had first thought that they would be...not that he would have said that aloud to anyone. He found a welcome form of serenity when he joined his brother and silently watched all the children play together.

The west was not the only land that prospered; in other places too where the mixed races were allowed to live together, the wealth increased. The Kitsune of the East was one of the overlords who found that his prejudice had been misplaced. He said as much to both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, one day at a business conference that Sesshoumaru was hosting.

However he gave warning to Sesshoumau privately that his mating to Rin had not gone down too well with his young relative Kaichou. Sesshoumaru said that he was sorry about it but told the Kitsune it was not just because of Rin that the relationship didn't develop. The Lord of the East smiled at him and said he would imagine that the girl would have tried to seperate the family as well.

This being acknowledged, the Kitsune said that the girl had no real power anyway so threats should be taken with a pinch of salt but as Sesshoumaru replied, it was never good to underestimate anybody because she may find powerful sympathisers. He would take note of anything that seemed a problem and thanked the Kitsune for the warning.

Seriously the Kitsune girl was no real threat to him; if she tried forming an army of any size it would be noticed and if it came down to a single assassin, something he had always done and did now by instinct, was to watch his back. He was genuinely sorry that Kaichou felt that she could not let go or was the real problem that she may have felt put aside for a human 'pet'? He would be most attentive to rumours from the East.

Soon it was time for the trip to the future that would cover the birth of the twins. Everything was prepared for them when they all got back through the well; but this time, unlike for the triplets birth there was no rush and Inuyasha looked to find his brother in Goshinboku. Sesshoumaru was not there and Inuyasha did not even feel a slight resonance of his youki, which meant that he was not in the area at all.

Pretending that his heart had not sunk at the sudden feeling of loneliness that crept on him, he left his gifts in the tree. Without any feel of youki from anyone at all, Inuyasha felt the full weight of his being out of place in the modern era. Even with the concealment charm which he had put on, it only gave him a feeling of superficial fitting in. But he pulled himself together, he was _not_ alone at all with Kagome and her family; it was only that this strange sensation which he did know was very instinctive, was a need to belong to his own familiar world; his own youki tied in to the natural flow of all the others.

He could feel his own strange aura lingering in the tree alone and they saw nobody in all the month that they were here awaiting the birth of the twins. He tried not to mind but the feeling of being abandoned wouldn't go away, although he kept it to himself. He became angry with himself over it feeling like an idiot; but what he didn't realise was, that his instincts were now telling him to search for his kin. Inus were never meant to be alone; they are a pack creature and it had been many years since he had felt that call, which then had gone ignored as well and the old feelings were trying to resurface.

Once he did recognise it, he was at least older and safer and could put himself in perspective which allayed his instinctive fears. He had his pack; his mate and his pups and his mate's family. He needed no more if they no longer wanted him, if Sesshoumaru had decided now that he would keep away from him in the future; he didn't need him either. This time, the first ever; his gift was left in the tree and that hurt him most of all.

Kagome awoke in the small hours of the morning one day to the first of strong contractions and turned to see Inuyasha already awake with his golden eyes burning in the moonlight. He had felt her bodies earlier movements and knew them for what they were; so he just waited until her body told her it was ready. He went to alert Mama who was going to stay with the other pups this time, unless something happened and then they could stay with Souta. Instead of calling a taxi, Inuyasha picked his mate up in his arms and leapt away with her towards the hospital. He was faster than any car.

This time the birth was very quick and Kagome seemed to be no sooner in the delivery suite when the first twin was born followed just as rapidly by his brother, Kagome barely having time to register that one had come before the other was on his way. These however were big boys each weighing in at just under Inumaru's weight; Inuyasha marvelled, where had she kept them? She had not looked any larger when she was carrying just one.

It never ceased to amaze him; this new life produced from an act of love solidified into the tiny bodies of his pups. He was once again so grateful to the girl, for giving him these lives and his own. Once again she held him close to her and the new twins as they fed, she too was grateful that he was hers, she never had to question his devotion and love of her, no matter how bitchy she could be sometimes.

Kagome and the twins were removed to their room and soon Inuyasha left them to sleep; if all was well, they would come home later that day and all did seem fine. As he left the hospital to go back to the shrine briefly, he thought he felt Sesshoumaru's aura and then he was grabbed from behind.

"Congratulations once again, Inuyasha."

"Feh!" Where've you been?"

"I have had things to attend to, I am sorry Inuyasha."

"Keh! It's not anything, you have your life and I have mine. Don't need to live in each other's pockets. Thanks for bringing Tenseiga."

"I promised Inuyasha, I know you are hurt but there was no help for my absence this time." Sesshoumaru voice was soothing, Inuyasha was so easy to read. "My pups are all away at the moment but perhaps you will allow visitors tomorrow. Rin and I wish to see your pups if you don't mind." By the very fact that Inuyasha relaxed into his brother's embrace again told Sesshoumaru that he had been forgiven.

"I felt so lonely Sessh."

"I know; your youkai was calling for it's kin and there was no answer, I am sorry that it happened this way, but I _will _see you tomorrow for the evening." Then he was gone once again, leaving Inuyasha to go and fetch Mama Higurashi to take her to visit the new arrivals. Kagome had rested for about an hour when her visitors arrived and Mama cooed over the boys who although they had been laid down side by side had turned top to tail and were now wrapped around each other.

Mama could see that they were good sturdy boys and that was enough for her for now and she left to get a cup of coffee and to wait for Kagome to be discharged. As these were children five and six and Kagome had not suffered anything untoward after she birthed them, she was allowed home as there was plenty of help for her. She was relieved; she wished to introduce the new babies as soon as possible to the other pups, who were eagerly waiting to see their new brothers.

The next evening Rin, Sesshoumaru and the two sets of twins arrived to welcome the newest twins. Sesshoumaru was suitably impressed, the boys had youkai markings; two jagged blue stripes on their little faces and along the wrists, ankles and across the hips towards and down their thighs.

"Perfectly marked I see, Inuyasha; you must have been youkai to conceive them, to make them this strong. Their aura is very obvious."

"Feh!" Inuyasha had a suspicion that Sesshoumaru knew about the time in the wolf den and he had that reinforced when Sesshoumaru said with a smirk;

"I should think your old friend Kouga would be impressed with these two, don't you think Kagome?" He was really pleased with himself now, he had them both as red as tomatoes. Rin took pity on the pair; after all if Sesshoumaru thought of them as his pups then so did she, she may not have seen them until recently but she had had all the news of each of their visits and she knew them very well.

"Enough, Sesshoumaru; they are fine boys my dears."

"The colour of their markings are the same as Inuyasha's when they show; but these are obviously permanent. It's going to be strange seeing them look exactly like him but with markings all the time." Kagome remarked.

"Are they marked in the same places as their Papa?"

"No Rin; Inuyasha only has them, one on each cheek." Kagome blushed and Sesshoumaru grinned evilly.

"You are sure of that aren't you Kagome?" He ignored Inuyasha's warning growl. "One on **_each_** cheek?"

"Of course, I mean I should know by now...on his _face_; stop being mean Sesshoumaru." She said as she heard quite a few sniggers around the group and realising what she was talking about. Rin couldn't help smiling but she said,

"My second son has similar markings to these and Sesshoumaru's but his are the same colour as his father's. But unlike his Papa he has dark hair and ears with golden eyes very like these two of your girls." She smiled and hugged the girls to her; they were now four and getting tall; Izayoi and Tsuki were the taller of the three, Akari was more dainty but she could hold her own in any tussle and used the fact that she was smaller to be more nimble and quicker than her sisters, often ending up on top of any bundle they had.

Seeing Maru wistfully looking on, she held her arms out to him as well and holding on even after the sisters got out of the scrum. Rin had always had a soft spot for Maru and had helped teach others signing so that they could also communicate with the child. As Rin didn't look any different now as to when the pups knew her in the past, they never questioned her being in this place. They assumed, if they even thought about it that their Uncle and Aunt had travelled with them.

Mama had taken the opportunity to have a private word with Souta and then Grandfather. She asked if they were still O.K. with her spending time in the past, she didn't want to neglect them and she was thinking of spending two weeks at a time in each place if they could manage. That was fine with both men, Souta was already going to University and staying on campus during the week and the old man was finding himself spoiled by the care he was given by Rin and Sesshoumaru's children when he was away.

Mama thanked both of them and then went to find Rin and Sesshoumaru to say thank you once again to them.

"It is we who should thank you Lady Higurashi, you were there for us in our time of need, believe me. You need have no concern over your father, his scent gives no cause for concern yet. Should it do so, I will inform you on one of your visits."

"You already know when that will be, don't you Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"I do, but I will not say my Lady, there are many things I know and cannot change, do not ask me."

"I understand and I will not, I do not wish to know any of my future." Mama didn't want to know, she was quite happy knowing that she could return with the hanyou family to the past and not feel that by looking after one of her children that she was not neglecting the other or any of her other responsibilities. Sesshoumaru was right; in a way they were saying 'thank you' for the help she had already given them. _'What a strange situation we are all in' _she thought; smiling, and yet it was never dull.

Soon Kagome and the new twins were given the all clear to go back to the past or discharged from the doctors and midwives care as they called it. So it was not long before they were back in the village and the twins were being shown off to everyone. In Kaede's village, the villagers still thought of the young family as almost personal property which secretly pleased the still fairly shy, Inuyasha. He was however not shy when showing off his pups proudly to all who had come with best wishes.

Miroku of course had to comment on the boys' stripes and how strong they seemed already.

"It is enough to make you wonder how and why they seem more strongly youkai than your other children Inuyasha." he said slyly and delighting in the blush that he could always get on his friend's face. Inuyasha just took a quick swipe at him and wondered if everyone was going to know about the time in the wolf's cave. Thinking thatthe answer was probably yes, as Kouga would love telling all about that.

"So what's the news Miroku, everything alright around here still? It seems peaceful enough but any problems I need to know about."

"I don't think so; although I've heard of a rather nasty group of so called Holy men and some of their followers who are trying to stir up hatred for the youkai and hanyou in general, you know the bigotted sort that get around. They are itinerant although they have stayed sometime in the Eastern Provinces, perhaps they hail from there. So far they are just noisy, probably got a grudge or something."

"Well thanks Miroku, I'll tell Sessh to keep an eye open; now I'd better get my brood together."

"Inuyasha, one other thing; Kaede is failing, I've not mentioned it to the girls yet, but her aura is waning and she is much more frail. Don't make your visits so far apart if you wish to see more of her. I suspect she knows this herself."

"Feh! I understand Miroku, I offered for her to spend the winter in the Western Lands but she would not leave the village." Inuyasha had noticed himself that she seemed to lack more strength when he had first presented his pups to her.

"The village has been her life, Inuyasha; she would wish to stay. I will send for you if there is any need."

Keh! as **_soon_** as she needs Monk. We gotta go now." He went in to the hut to say goodbye and to collect his family and to take a surreptitious look and sniff in Kaede's direction. She pretended not to notice and waved them off, telling them not to be so long in coming to see her again as she missed the pups. It was not long before the familiar feeling of home came to them with the sight of the prestigious Palace and Sesshoumaru waiting, Rin at his side.

After the welcome and special congratulatory meal, it was time for Sesshoumaru to accept the pups.. He inspected them and once again commented on their fine markings. True youkai markings Inuyasha, and they seem to be very strong already; they are excellent pups." Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha turned away from the sight of someone else giving the protection he wished _he_ could give his pups. He would never be happy over this but Sesshoumaru still thanked him for the honour.

He took the older pup and elongating his fangs he held the little one in place and bit the pup's neck; there was a slight but definite growl from the pup and he continued grumbling even when his very amused and proud uncle put him down to retrieve the other. The younger pup was a bit more docile and just stared at the hair so close to his face with wide golden eyes and put his fist into the hair wrapping it around his fingers and pulled. Kagome had to untangle him.

"You have the names you wish to call your pups Inuyasha."

"Feh! The eldest boy we want to call Kyouko and the younger Shintai."

"Very well, I welcome Kyouko to the family." Sesshoumaru said; observing the pup who was actually glaring back at him. "And I welcome Shintai to the family." he added ruefully seeing the fistful of fine silver hair that the pup had won from his head.

"Thanks again Sessh." Inuyasha said quietly. "Did he growl at you?"

"He will make a worthy opponent Inuyasha, he already has a strong will."

"I don't want you fighting him."

"Not in real combat certainly Inuyasha, but he is very much nearly full youkai in blood and so is his brother. You will need to bear this in mind as they get older."

"Keh!"

TBC


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60 Kaede

The twins were delightful babies, always together out of neccessity but also through choice. They did not like being apart even at play or when others held them and at bedtimes they slept top to toe amusing everyone. All Kouga said when he saw the boys was:

"You were certainly making a statement over at our place weren't you?" Then he and Ayame laughed until the tears came and Sesshoumaru had to divert the attention of everyone before his younger brother started a brawl. The jesting was not meant to hurt; only tease, however Sesshoumaru thought that Inuyasha had probably had enough of it by now; so he did the gallant thing and for once didn't snigger himself at the jokes.

The boys grew rapidly and followed the pattern of their birth, they were big babies and had the promise of great strength, Sesshoumaru thought that they had bred true to their youkai ancestry. But they seemed loving and kind at the moment, although of course it was difficult to tell and they were placid unless angered; then Kyouko would growl loudly enough for himself and his brother.

They were outgoing and happy to be fussed over by everyone and very easy to please, loved by all when they were taken on the village trips. The whole hanyou family were well loved now and equally well known in all the area, it seemed that the initiative started now over ten years ago had gathered speed. There were new births and more villages were having to spread or start up somewhere else.

The call from Miroku came in the last autumn month before the true start of winter when the twins were about six months old. Kaede was not ill as such, but her strength was rapidly failing her and it was all she could do to sit up in her bed. She wished to see everyone before she passed away and on the words leaving her mouth, Miroku had sent the courier.

Kaede saw everyone from the villagers and the children to the group that meant the most to her and she was gratified to see that she would be missed by all. For two days her visitors came and she was supported the whole time by Inuyasha who sat behind her and made sure that she did not tire or over exert herself. Even Sesshoumaru spoke softly to her thanking her for the care she had given his brother and Rin.

Rin was able to hug the old lady and whisper to her that her mate had informed her that she was in pup but that it was still very new. Inuyasha was of course the only other to hear that piece of news but he could be counted on to say nothing, it was not his news to tell. He did however mutter his congratulations with a big smile as did Kaede.

"It does my heart good to know this my child, ye are happy with thy Lord are thee not? Nay, I need no answer; I can tell thou are, thy face is glowing with health and happiness. I am so pleased for thee both." Kaede kissed the girl and told her not to grieve for she had to mind her babe now. As Rin left, Sesshoumaru told her to take Ah-Un and the chariot back to the Palace with all the children and Mama, he would bring back Inuyasha and Kagome.

The Western Lord himself stayed outside of the hut leaving them privacy to spend the last couple of hours with Kaede. Inuyasha still supported the Miko while the others tried to speak and be cheerful which is what Kaede wanted. It seemed as if time had gone backwards for them all as they gathered round the fire and reminisced, for apart from Shippou who had gone back with the others, they were all together again.

Sango and Miroku had to return to their own family later that night leaving Kagome and Inuyasha to stay and on the understanding that they could be called if needed. Kaede was dozing in and out of sleep and feeling easier for being held in a comfortable, upright position; although the hanyou could tell the breath was shallower and getting further and further apart, but there seemed to be no pain.

Kagome went to sleep worn out in grief and, left on his own with no one to see him; Inuyasha stroked the old woman's forehead. He spoke gently to her, telling her all that she had meant to him in the years that he had known her. He knew that she could hear him because she would smile or squeeze his hand and she felt his tears as she slipped away, cradled in the arms that she had longed for; in the same way that her sister and Kagome had done.

He kissed her forehead and mourned for the old priestess, realising that Kaede had been the first of his own time who had totally accepted him for himself; even believing that he had not murdered her sister. He knew too of her feelings for him, he was not stupid and had put two and two together over the years. He'd remembered her saying how like Rin she had been and he smiled gently as Sesshoumaru came and sat with him so that he would not be on his own. Inuyasha was grateful, he had sat like this with Kikyou and his mother and he did not like a solitary vigil.

"She was peaceful Inuyasha, did you know that she refused Tenseiga's help."

"No, but I understand; she had lived all she wanted to of this life, she would not want to live the life of a freak; long past her friends."

"She would have been happy that you were with her."

"I was pleased to do that for her, she had done so much for me; I was not always the most grateful of people." Inuyasha paused then confided. "She loved me."

"You knew?"

"Eventually. I am sorry though, she was only a child and then I knew her as a older woman. I was sealed for most of her life."

"You could have done nothing Inuyasha; the great tragedy for her as a human was that although her body grew old, her mind did not. She was still able to keep some of her youthful desires but even so, I know she was happy with the company you could give her and you made her last hours happy with your words."

"You heard me?"

"I did not intend to eavesdrop, I happened to be outside the hut. I apologise."

"Keh! I only thanked the old woman; she gave me a chance before any one else did, even before Kagome. Letting me in her house, feeding and sheltering me."

"This Sesshoumaru also thanked her for her care of you; when I failed and did not, she was really most understanding and wise for a human."

"I will miss her Sessh. She was always kind to me."

Kagome awoke to the sound of the pair talking and knew by their words that Kaede had gone. She crawled over in tears, to sit in front of the brothers and Sesshoumaru licked at her mark in a comforting manner and allowed her to sit on his lap near to her mate and his burden. He put his tail around them both to remind them that he understood and would look after them in their time of grief.

As the village came to life in the morning, preparations were made for the funeral of their Miko. Miroku would officiate while the new Miko whom Kaede had been training was preparing to help him. While that was going on, Inuyasha took himself off to carve a memorial tablet which would be placed near the one already laid for Kikyou. Later that evening, they all stood around in sombre mood. Kaede was the first of their little tight knit group to die and although that was to be expected, it didn't make the fact any easier to bear.

They stood in front of the new stone and thought on the message that Inuyasha had carved,

KAEDE

A Generous and Devoted Soul

Especially to One Lost In Heart

Beloved Miko and Village Priestess

It was time to go and the friends parted, Miroku leading the distraught Sango home leaving Inuyasha and Kagome to be taken off by Sesshoumaru. This time there was not the same need for urgency as when he had carried them both at the time of the triplets birth, but he still wished to get home fast. The children would all need their parents and they, the children and he wanted his Rin and unborn pup.

After a suitable amount of time had gone by, Sesshoumaru and Rin announced that the Heir to the Western Lands was expected, hopefully due by the end of the summer and the start of the next autumn season. Rin was carrying a male pup. Of course this news was just what was needed to cheer everyone up and kagome had to laugh when her sons Maru and Shippou went to their father and uncle to see if they could be let off school so they could guard Aunty Rin.

"Nice try boys, but school has to be done first and any homework. I am quite sure that your father and I can cover for you until such time as you are free."

Once again Mama was invaluable to Rin for as well as having had her own children, she also had a daughter with hanyou children already and she had treated Rin as if she were her own daughter right from the beginning. She was there to help with the morning sickness when it started and when the hormones kicked in with a vengeance. Rin fed up with being 'protected' was far worse than Kagome had ever been. It was strange, Kagome who was more fiery normally than Rin by nature had nothing on her when it came to the temper tantrums.

Sesshoumaru was often left feeling hopeless and he too found comfort in just taking tea with Mama and being reassured that there was nothing wrong with Rin and she would probably settle down as time went on. He had never seen this side of Rin and thought that something was drastically wrong until Mama said that a lot of pregnant females, and that would include youkai ones got extreme mood swings but that it didn't mean that Rin had stopped loving him just because she told him that she didn't want to see him for a while.

Not only that but as soon as he left, Rin came in; wailing that she had driven her mate away. Mama certainly had her work cut out for her. Inuyasha didn't help either; one day when he came across his despondent brother sitting in a chair and looking quite lost, Inuyasha patted him on the head and said:

"If you think it's bad now just wait until she's birthing the whelp." Sesshoumaru sank his head in his hands knowing that it didn't bear thinking about. But the time did pass, soon Rin was blooming and sunny again and back to her normal cheerful self. She was carrying well and looked beautiful in Sesshoumaru's eyes, as he watched her belly swell with his son and heir.

She was also much more receptive to his advances again and peace was restored in their small household much to the relief of everyone else who had been going around trying not to get on the bad side of the frustrated Lord. Once again, Rin could find the humour in her little guards and her not so little guards; her sweet temper being restored made life much more pleasant.

The winter slowly turned to spring and there was an abundance of life making its debut in the animal kingdom, and in the Palace too there were some new born amongst the staff. Sesshoumaru sometimes wondered at all the children that now surrounded him and was proud that his own heir would be joining the joyful community that now resided within his walls.

He thought of how happy his own childhood had been before his father died, it was true that there were not so many other children but he'd been happy; especially when his father had been able to play and spend time with him. However he hated remembering the time after when he'd been lonely and miserable eventually, spitefully turning away his own brother; he vowed that his own family would not go through such hateful times.

The news from outside the Palace was almost non existent, his spies had heard of no problems in any of the areas but then not much seemed to happen in the winter when bad weather could suddenly cause chaos. Most people did what they had to do close to home, not wishing to get caught out in what could easily become a dire situation. Inuyasha had told Sesshoumaru of the itinerant monks who had it seemed also got a gang of disgruntled followers, but nothing had been heard of from them. The spies thought that they had probably gone back eastwards, at least for the winter.

So winter passed peacefully and happily in the main, log fires were everywhere and warm baths and drinks always available for the pups who always played until they froze out in the snow. Trips back through the well were a bit sporadic at the moment and Mama would be taken home and then collected again by Inuyasha alone. Grandpa eventually told Mama to stay in the past where Rin needed her; at least until spring as he was aware of how difficult the travel was in feudal times.

But now Spring was on the way, the grass was becoming visible on the lower reaches and even some of the blossom had started to appear on the trees. Soon all the pent up energy that was humming around the place could be taken outdoors for longer. Sesshoumaru might get his study back for himself for a while although he would miss all the pups darting in and out and his desk and walls being decorated with the childish offerings. He then thought he need not worry, the twins would soon be starting and his own pups would not be far behind.

As the weather warmed up and the snow cleared, people started to be able to travel further distances and the villages started to hum with life, the roads had a steady stream of merchants again and Rin was able to go out for her first real trip shopping with Kagome and the pups since she became obviously pregnant. Her face glowed with good humour and gratitude when she was given congratulations from every quarter and she came home laden with gifts; flowers, fruit and some things suitable for a new baby.

That was also good news for Sesshoumaru, he had been secretly harbouring a fear that no matter how acceptable a hanyou was now around in the villages and even now in positions of power; that people would not fully accept any hanyou as their future heir. He knew that there still might be problems about it and he and Rin had spoken very seriously on the matter. They had agreed that if there was to be any real threat of uprising against their offspring, Sesshoumaru would take a youkai concubine to sire a full youkai heir.

He would not leave the West in unrest and possible turmoil; which would also put at risk all the hard work that had been going on for integration. Rin had seen the wisdom behind his proposal and had accepted the inevitable; even though neither of them liked the idea, but forewarned is forearmed and hopefully it would never come to it. He would not also want to cause upheaval in his own household by becoming like his father with two warring sons youkai and hanyou over power issues.

So far they had kept the decision to themselves as a private matter, but Inuyasha had to be informed as well; so as to understand if the need arose ,that it was a mutual agreement between Rin and himself. As the Second Lord he too would have to agree and when he had spoken to both of them and listened to their voice tones, scented their reasons and knew that Sesshoumaru was being honest with himself and Rin; he had agreed to consolidate. They would be united in agreement if it ever became neccessary.

Soon the warmth stayed around long enough for excursions and the pups once again were able to play with the village children for longer each time. There was also to be a wedding between a local lord and a princess of a bigger town and great rejoicing and celebrations were planned for the late spring. The Lords and Ladies of the West were invited to be among the guests and in honour of the new harmonies, parties and receptions would be held in the villages so that all could attend and participate in the festivities.

Now that her preganancy showed, Sesshoumaru could hardly bear to leave Rin alone; wherever they walked he had his arm around her with his hand resting on her belly so that he could feel the movements of his child. Rin was at first bemused by his behaviour but soon grew to accept it as another unchangeable facet of pregnancy; she supposed it was quite endearing really and it didn't bother her most of the time unless she caught one of Kagome's knowing and sly grins. She also found her libido greatly increased and as that naturally pleased her mate as well, all in all, she strongly suspected that _one_ heir would not satisfy Sesshoumaru.

Kagome had diversified her clinic and instead of spending three or four days a week nursing and dressing wounds, she spent two of those days training girls to hold clinics in their own villages. They did not have to be mikos for this job, but sympathetic and intelligent. It was a great success; the girls would also come to her sometimes with their own local problems and because of the training, Kagome could advise them and know that they would be able to go back and help for themselves.

This freed up a lot of her time to devote to the more tricky situations that still occured and for studying hanyou if they became ill or injured. She always knew that she would have vital work to do when she had to live here permanantly. Mama was proud of her and told her so even to the point of saying that no amount of further education and tests could have prepared her so well for such a useful and full life as she had now.

The day of the local nobility wedding dawned fine and clear promising a lovely day and soon all preparations were put to use, colourful awnings and lanterns ready for the evening were put up and the smell of food cooking and curls of blue smoke were making mouths water. The marriage took place in the early afternoon and that left the rest of the day and evening for the celebrations. Everyone was happy and looking forward to the feasting and some had heard rumours of fireworks, a rumour that soon spread and excited especially the youngsters even more.

TBC


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61 Inumaru

The sunny afternoon prompted a lot of the ladies to sit down under their parasols in groups to chatter away while they watched their small children. The older ones had gone off to their usual open space where they could run and play more boisterously without doing any damage. The afternoon whiled away nicely but Rin found that once she had eaten, some of the lingering smells around the cooking fires and braziers were making her feel nauseous; so after checking that it was alright with Sesshoumaru, she and Mama went to sit and watch the older children running around.

Sesshoumaru escorted the two women to a mossy hillock where they would be comfortable, with instructions that should they need him or require anything to send one of the children. Rin told him not to worry, they had a container of water and were not hungry, it was more pleasant at the moment sitting where the wind blew fresh but warm, in contrast to the more stuffy and smelly village. He kissed her hand staring into her eyes and what he saw returned in hers, made him blush and pleased with herself, she looked down; her eyelashes casting dark smudges on her rosy cheeks. Sometimes words were superfluous.

Meantime Inuyasha spoke to Inumaru and Shippou telling them to take it in turns to keep watch over their aunt and grandma from Inuyasha's usual site on the small hill. He and Sesshoumaru had been asked to judge the tournament. This was a set of 'friendly' fights between contestants to work their way to the finals. There were two sets of contests; one for human and one for youkai including hanyou. No weapons were to be used and no underhand methods with the exception of course, of the youkai who could use their powers but only in the sense of sparring.

The first prize for each was a new sword and armour, suitable for each species. The Lords of the West looked on at what was essentially a good excuse for a punch up in the human arenas and a display of flashy moves in the youkai ones, with fairly good grace and tried not to look bored. After a while however some skills became manifest as the more skillful combatants won various rounds climbing closer to the prize.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru didn't have to stay for the whole contest to judge the winners, they had other duties to attend to. As always at any function there were intrigues going on and secrets to be winkled out from the hidden meanings disguised in some of the friendly greetings. Diplomatic as always; Sesshoumaru was highly skilled in reading these meanings and was teaching Inuyasha to recognise them too.

Kagome was having a fine time, she only had the twins with her now as the girls were five and able to join in with the bigger children as they ran about. It was a fine opportunity for the almost tireless hanyou children to run and play in the trees and clearing. Some of the older boys went and got kindling and built a fire as the early evening drew in and Rin and Mama were encouraged to come closer to the fire and join in with stories and singing. Joined later by Sesshoumaru who had brought the two ladies some food and drink they were quite happy to stay where they were plus they would be in a good position to enjoy the fireworks.

Feeling like stretching his own legs, the Western Lord joined in with the games and started one of his own: chase the inuyoukai and between them all they became blurs in the trees and rushing over the fields. Rin laughed as she recalled a few days when she was a child along with Shippou and Inuyasha chasing at their family picnic spot. It seemed strange to think that she was soon to be a mother and yet her old childhood friend was actually still only a child.

Making sure that Rin and Mama were still happy to stay where they were and that they had warmth and anything else that they needed, Sesshoumaru returned to the business that was always his lot, by being the Daiyoukai. Inuyasha was taking the advantage of having some time to enjoy his mate's company while the twins were asleep in a creche that some of the other ladies had set up, taking it in turns to watch over the children.

They wandered around and Kagome snuggled up close to Inuyasha, relishing the time to be only the two of them for a while. It was really nice to feel his strong arm around her and the heat of his body without it leading on to more intimate things. Sometimes it was wonderful to just cuddle and even though she knew that he was saving it all for later, she didn't mind at all; she had this now and him for dessert as well. They wandered around the stalls and Inuyasha found a bracelet that he thought pretty enough for her wrist so he bought it and the earrings and the intricate collar necklace to match.

"You can wear them for me later." he whispered in a husky voice. "And that is all you will wear." He chuckled as her eyes widened at his remark. Later; he too went out to check on Rin, Mama and the pups. He found Inumaru on the hill, his golden eyes scanning the view; and he felt great pride in his pup. The boy was quite serious once his attention was focused. Then Inuyasha noticed a young boy standing on the edge of all the fun; halfway up the hill. It disturbed him to think that maybe the child felt left out of the play and he felt anger that he was being ignored. Inuyasha approached the boy who looked nervously at him.

"Don't be afraid of me young one, did you want to play with all the other children?"

"No." Was the quiet but firm reply. "I do not play with youkai or hanyou." Inuyasha was surprised at the reply for the boy looked as though he wished to join in.

"Why not, it isn't only youkai and hanyou; there are human children too? None of these kids will hurt you. They are all good kids, looking out for one another."

"Grandma says all youkai and hanyou are evil and will eat you."

"I think you know your Grandma is mistaken, don't you? Or you would not be standing here, you would have run off screaming by now or been eaten. There are good and bad in all people; humans included. Why not go and join in, my son is standing guard, he won't let anyone hurt you, my own mate is human so you need not let your grandma's fears be your own." Inuyasha knew by now that getting angry at prejudice only strengthened it, reason with someone if possible was how Sesshoumaru taught him.

Leaving the child and letting him make up his own mind, Inuyasha went up to Inumaru to check that things were O.K. It was nearly dark and soon the fireworks would start. But everything was fine, so Inuyasha left him and went to find Kagome; in the darkness he would be able to touch her and excite her when no one was looking and the thought was extremely stimulating.

The excitement was increasing all around the crowds as the rumour of fireworks became fact. They were going to be let off near the local lake which would add to the effect and those children and adults who were on the higher ground would have the best view. People went to find places where they could see better and Inuyasha and Kagome went to find somewhere secluded, where no one else would be. The twins were asleep still in the creche and a group of elderly women were looking after them; laughing at all the parents and telling them to enjoy themselves while they had the chance.

As the first fireworks went off and exploded loudly in the night sky, the crowd cheered; Rin thought how pretty they were but she felt sad that the smoke from them would soon cover the sky, blocking out the eternal beauty of the stars. The stars were something that she loved dearly, after spending many hours when she and Jaken had travelled with Sesshoumaru; intensely gazing at them with her lord. She felt sad when Kagome had told her, that the time would come when the skies would not stay as clear and stars would be harder to see. But for now the bright colours of the fireworks were temporary and enjoyable and she enjoyed them immensly.

Several things happened fairly quickly after the first firework went off; for one, Kagome's scream of pure pleasure as she called out her mate's name and his loud roar on his release, of her's was _almost_ swallowed up by the explosion in the sky.

The second thing was the silenced scream of Maru as he was held firmly with a hand over his mouth and a sutra placed on his back. His pain did not last too long but it was excrutiating while it did, as the sutra purified his youkai leaving him totally human. The monk had been able to conceal his approach to the serious boy who in checking that all was safe where his aunt and siblings were, had not been so alert to himself. If being purified wasn't enough, the hands around his mouth were not human but youkai and he felt a sudden sharp prick in his shoulder where fangs bit in.

"That will slowly paralyse your whole body boy; but do not worry, I will be back before it stops your heart; I like living meat." The youkai then snapped his eyes to the boy's neck and said "I will be long gone before your protector finds what is left of you." Then he and the monk slipped down the hill to give a signal to the others that the little sentry was disabled and would not be calling out for help.

The next thing to happen was that a group of monks appeared near the bonfire out of the darkness and were invited to keep warm by the fire by Rin and Mama. Neither had heard of the concerns that had been voiced about this particular group of strangers; protected with the Palace as they normally were and so Rin was her normal hospitable self. They spoke in general terms about how nice a wedding was and about the blessings that came with children. The monk noticed that Rin too was soon to be blessed herself.

Mama was not sure of this man, he seemed overly interested in Rin; although affable enough, but her instincts were alerted to the fact that he seemed to extol the subject of human children only; a bit strange for someone who was obviously surrounded by other forms of childhood. His eyes darted around too much as if he were looking for something as well; Mama was far from as sheltered as Rin had been and she knew something was definitly wrong. The way he spoke was reminiscent of some bigots in her time and taking a quick look around she could see in the shadows that the other men had spread out.

Without alarming anyone Mama stood and stretched; she wasn't sure what she was worrying about, but she wanted to be prepared for anything. It happened quickly, the monk suddenly stood and pressed a purifying sutra to Rin's belly to 'kill the abomination' she was carrying. Rin could feel nothing herself but the little life inside her did, and she could feel it's distress. But, before he could get close enough again; Mama had flung herself at him and caught him off guard, pushing him away from Rin and on to the ground.

Mama could not get the sutra off Rin, she was not spiritually powerful enough, but she sat Rin down and called out to the children who were becoming afraid all around her. The other monks had started to circle around them and were also throwing ofudas and sutras to immobilise and purify with the intention of killing them. Mama called out quickly to get the full youkai and smaller children nearest to Rin and then the older hanyou and humans could surround them in a protective circle. She knew that purification, although it would be painful; should not kill the hanyou, whereas it would the full youkai.

They were too far away to be heard, the sounds of the children calling for help were being swallowed by the extremely loud bangs and whistles of the fireworks. Their cries could be mistaken for cries of excitement with everyone else. Now the circle was being tightened by the monks closing in on the scared children and it wasn't just the monks, there were rogue youkai and human thugs with them. Mama couldn't help but scorn them.

"Call yourself men; picking on defenceless women and children?!"

"They are abominations and so is any human wench that cavorts with them. They are scum and should be eradicated." His words made Mama sick and some of the children upset.

"You are the only scum and dross of your societies around here; these children are good and true. The same cannot be said of any of you. You are gutless cowards coming out of the dark and attacking children." She could see no way out as of yet, sutras were still being thrown and there were too many in the shadows still concealed for any to make a fast escape to get help.

On the hill, Inumaru was getting his breath back from the pain of the purification but he was also feeling strange as the paralysis started to take effect; he could not feel his legs properly even though he could just about stand. The two who had attacked him had left to go down to the clearing and he watched horrified as the events below unfolded. Tears ran down his face as the monk landed the sutra on his aunt, he had _failed_; he had not been able to protect them, he had failed his father and uncle who were relying on him.

He wept; but didn't despair, an idea came to his mind and crawling as close as he could without being seen, he took a deep breath and tried to remember his training. With his youkai gone he had to rely on the power he had inherited from his mother. But he had never tried anything like he was going to do now and he could only hope that it would work. Concentrating hard; his barrier curled it's protection around him, glowing lilac. However, he needed to conserve all his energy and he could not call for help; it would be a waste and he didn't know if he had enough strength to do the job anyway.

Lying on his stomach, Maru reached out his arms and projected a lilac energy ball, that to his amazement and gratitude formed a barrier around the centre group. It remained linked to him by a strip of power and he crawled slowly towards the main barrrier. Eventually the paralysis meant that he couldn't use his legs at all and had to drag himself by his arms. However that sapped his energy and he stopped, content to see that the barrier was holding and that nobody could touch him either.

A cry of rage came from the monk when he saw his plan thwarted, and he looked around for the barrier's source. How could the pipsqueak hanyou now a human have such spiritual power? No matter, he was a child and could not hold out for long against his own. Calling for more energy himself he ordered the other monks to keep attacking the barrier with their sutras, eventually it would _have_ to give.

By now Mama had seen Maru and was worried sick for him, she could make out the smaller lilac glow that surrounded the pup's body. She then asked everyone to call out for help, all at the same time on the count of three. They did but no sound passed through the barrier and instead it reverberated around inside like a bad echo. Mama could see the monk laughing at them and she saw the barrier's colour begin to fade; Maru was beginning to tire, it would not be long before he reached the end of his endurance.

Sesshoumaru had gone to yet another political meeting that was being held by other Taiyoukai; it was only routine and therefore boring, but obligatory; he had to show his face. Inuyasha was lucky not to have to attend and he had taken full advantage of his free time by whisking Kagome off to a little grove a few miles away from the village. He wanted to see what the jewellery looked like on her. The twins were fine and they had checked them before they left for their little tryst; ignoring the way Sesshoumaru smirked at them as he went off to the meeting.

In his boredom, Sesshoumaru let his mind wander and without turning his head he had allowed his gaze to drift out of the window. Strange, he thought that the fireworks were in a different direction, these lilac sparkles were very pretty and then he realised that the group of children were in that direction. Some of the little monkeys had probably got hold of some fireworks for themselves. Five or so minutes later, he could still see them but this time his senses were on alert for some reason and then it hit him. They were not fireworks at all, it was miko energy sparking and that could only be Maru as Kagome was _otherwise_ engaged.

He made his excuses and left the meeting, standing outside to look once again at the lights; then he flew to where he had left his mate and all the pups. As he arrived, he took in at a glance the situation and with his amazing speed fueled by intense anger, he slaughtered all in the clearing except for the chief culprit; the monk who was giving the orders. As he took all by surprise and as none were a match for the Daiyoukai, it took hardly any time at all; then he lifted his head and howled, a long call that reached the ears of his brother who had taken Kagome and the twins back to the Palace.

Inuyasha kissed his sleeping mate and pups and hurried to find his brother, the howl had him alarmed; what could be the matter with Rin, surely only that could make Sessh call for him like that. He was soon at the site of the problem and standing next to his brother. Following the line of the barrier he came up to Inumaru who was so exhausted, he seemed asleep and the barrier was being held by his subconscious mind. At the moment he was impossible to reach but then his eyes flickered open and he called out :

"Pah, Pah, Oo"

Before Inuyasha could reach him, the barrier flickered and went out and from out of the shadows behind him, the youkai who had injected the poison that was paralyzing the boy, made a darting lunge to capture his prey. He had been waiting for the barrier to die and had had eyes only for the pup, taking no notice of anything that had been going on down in the hollow. It was his downfall, Inuyasha had picked up his pup in one hand as he ended the life of the youkai with the claws of the other.

"Orry, orry not top bad mn, hur Rin."

"Oh pup, you did your best, good pup, good Maru."

"Inu, I am proud of you, pup." These tender words made Maru feel much better and he rested in his father's arms. He could no longer feel his legs and his arms were nearly numb now as well but he couldn't tell his father all the words properly. Inuyasha thought the boy was just totally drained and holding his brave pup was not a problem. Inumaru took the sutra off his aunt, he was the only one with the spiritual powers to do so and it brought a gasp from the monk who was being kept alive to answer questions.

"How did that filth put up such a barrier and remove my sutra?" The monk wondered, unfortunately loud enough for Inuyasha to hear. On hearing the growl, Sesshoumaru held his brother back and answered for him.

"His mother is a miko, the one of the Shikon no Tama, no doubt you have heard the account. My brother is the hanyou who defeated the vile enemy and is the father of this boy. You have attempted to kill my unborn son and heir. Your life is forfeit and you can make it easy or hard for yourself. Tell me who is behind your group of misfits, who told you about my mate and my son as you were so specific about targeting her."

"You should have kept to your own kind and not taken a human whore to bed and get her with another of these halfbreed abominations, Youkai. You spurned one of your own, to take a human tramp. You are a fool, the lady is far more beautiful than this baggage."

"Kaichou." Said Sesshoumaru bitterly, "she will regret this deed." With that and with one flick of his wrist, he decapitated the monk and then dissolved all trace of him with his poison; dripped from his elegant claws.

"Your mother heard much of the same rubbish, did she not Inuyasha. I am sorry that I was so unfeeling of the pain that words can cause. I used too many on you and her myself."

"Feh! It's past Sessh, you need really to comfort Rin, my mother had no one to turn to; honour her by understanding your mate's needs." Inuyasha watched as Sesshoumaru took Rin into his embrace, heedless of all the other parents who were now appearing in the hollow and who were horrified at the danger their offspring had been in. There was great relief everywhere and Mama was a heroine as the tale of her cool headedness was passed around. Inuyasha just cradled his son as Mama held on to the girls. She had been so proud of them all, even the youngest had not panicked and they had all been so good.

By now other youkai lords and parents had arrived and the explanations went on long into the night with all those who had been involved being taken away to be cared for with food and drink and parents who would not let them out of their sight. As all got calm again around them, Sesshoumaru suddenly felt Rin double up in pain. Her eyes looked horrified as pain shot through her womb.

Her baby was in distress she could tell; but what could she do? Sesshoumaru put his hand over her belly, putting his hands inside her kimono so that he could touch her skin. He could feel no youki coming from the pup, it had been purified; and it seemed like Rin had now gone into premature labour as Mama called it. If she gave birth now, the pup would not survive.

TBC


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62 Sacrifice

Maru felt strange, nothing seemed to be working properly, his legs were loose and floppy but his arms felt heavy. He remembered though that his legs had felt heavy at first as well; of course he hadn't heard what the youkai had said to him about the bite, but it didn't hurt anymore; nothing seemed to. His miko energy was keeping his body from the paralysis inside. Maru was not a stupid boy; although young and inexperienced but he did know that his condition was serious, Papa just thought he had overstreched and was exhausted and at the moment he couldn't tell him differently.

Rin however was in trouble; her pregnancy had become unstable due to the purification of the pup and she looked to have gone into premature labour. Maru could see all the anxiety and bustle going on around her. Struggling to get down as best as he could, Inuyasha was obliged to put the pup down; as he in turn went to gather his daughters to free Mama so that she could help Rin.

Sesshoumaru was keeping his hand on her stomach to try and reach the pup with his youki, hoping that he could feed enough in to reverse the purification and awaken the pup's own residual youkai that was now asleep in his human blood. He was desperatly trying to help the pup's strength so that if it was born, it might have a greater chance to survive. But if it was working, it was not quick enough and Maru had crept up close and unnoticed to his aunt's side. He put his own hand on her stomach and reached in with his power. Although he didn't understand the full process of pregnancy, he could feel the pup and it was in pain; so without further ado, he placed both hands on Rin's belly and pushed his uncle's hand off by nudging him with the side of his head.

Astonished, Sesshoumaru obeyed the child as he saw the energy glow lilac around the pup's hands and into Rin. He could actually see the direction of the flow as it left Maru's body and down his arms, into his mate. Rin began to relax, taking deeper calming breaths; it was working and her womb started to slow down the contractions. All Sesshoumaru could do was stare at his mate and then turn his attention to the pup below him. Surely, Inu could not be comfortable sitting like that with his legs bent at such an awkward angle.

Then a shudder ran down the whole length of the pup's body which triggered a response from his Uncle. Sesshoumaru put several things together; the tremor, the folded legs and the boneless tiredness of the boy as he was held by Inuyasha. An expert on poisons, Sesshoumaru recognised the signs and cursed; pulling gently at the boy's black hair to find the wound of entry, as it would tell him a great deal about the poison youkai who inflicted it and hopefully the antidote.

There on the child's neck was only one puncture wound and Sesshoumaru's blood ran cold, hopefully the youkai had not been able to get a full dose in and missed with his other fang. Then Sesshoumaru sniffed at the area and noticing the strange looks he was getting from his brother, he masked his face completely and stood to speak with Inuyasha.

"Inu is poisoned, I do not know by what; but he is unable to move much at the moment."

"What do you mean you don't know? You know all the poison youkai, _you_ said it was always in your own interests to know about other poisonous beings to yourself?"

"I will rephrase it then Inuyasha, I cannot be certain of the toxin, remove him and get him back to the Palace now." Sesshoumaru looked away, Inu was helping Rin and the pup, but it was draining his own strength too much, he had no youkai at the moment and his miko energy had been protecting his insides from the poison. He watched as Inuyasha approached his son and went to pick him up.

"NO! Pah away, elpin Rn."

"Please Maru, you need to see the healer."

"No, not et."

"Inu, you must do as your father tells you." It cost Sesshoumaru a great deal to say that knowing that to remove Maru could cause _his _pup to lose it's fight. But as the stubborn child refused to move, his uncle reached down to pick him up. Inumaru turned on his uncle growling and snapping his teeth near the closest hand which although was no where near as effective as if he was looking more like his hanyou self, was still enough for Sesshoumaru to be surprised.

"No, Oo. Not et,... oon." And to his uncle's exasperation the whelp carried on growling and baring his teeth if anyone got too close. All they could do was wait and as Sesshoumaru said even if they did forcefully remove the child, his agitation would only spread the poison in his system faster. However Sesshoumaru did stand apart from the group and raising his head again, he let out another canine howl. He called for Ah-Un to come to him and he called for his healer to be prepared with all venom antidotes.

Ah-Un arrived with the chariot, at least Jaken had been thinking straight thought Sesshoumaru as he had forgotten to mention that that would be better. Mama sat the girls down in the back where it was warmer and then they heard Rin sigh in relief as all the pain and discomfort had finally stopped.

"Safe Oo, pup safe now." Inumaru sighed as well and then collapsed; but before he could fall, he was caught in the loving arms of Sesshoumaru who kissed him tenderly before whispering his thanks and placing the boy in his father's waiting arms. Without further ado, Inuyasha was up and running to the Palace, Inumaru in front when he was hoisted up into one of Sesshoumaru's arms as Rin was in the other.

Sesshoumaru outstripped Ah-Un but was not concerned, the dragon knew where he was going and was careful of the trust his master had in him and Mama was one of the only humans that the Daiyoukai had any sort of real respect for outside the members of his own immediate family. The Palace was soon in view and as Sesshoumaru entered the gates, he took the rest of the way at a run without breaking stride. Heading straight for the master suite, he placed Rin on the bed and set Inuyasha down so that he could put Inumaru on the bed as well.

The healer and the midwife were there already and Rin was taken away to be checked over. Inumaru however needed to be taken to another room in the infirmary part of the Palace where he could be monitered. After checking that Rin was indeed fine and so was the pup, Sesshoumaru left her to sleep with the midwife staying in the room with her and orders that he should be called if needed. Then he went to find Inuyasha and his nephew.

He found them just as Inuyasha was telling Kagome what had happened, she had come flying in to see Inumaru being cared for and was horrified at all that had been going on while she had been asleep and unknowing. Taking advantage of the fact that the parents were occupied at the moment, Sesshoumaru went to speak to the healer who was looking solemn and shaking his head.

Maru was by now sleeping and covered warmly by a blanket, his little face glowing with warmth, when his uncle suddenly picked him up and wrapped his arms tightly round the boy's body. He then called Inuyasha to sit in front of him and his son and to put his hands firmly on the boy's head. They were going to try and force Maru's youkai to the surface. In normal circumstances the youki would eventually come back once the spell had let go and the hanyou were exposed to youki energy, but Maru couldn't afford to wait.

Maru felt warm and safe wrapped up in the inuyouki and he went to sleep properly lying in his uncle's arms and listening to his strong heartbeat. Sesshoumaru knew that the child was listening, as all pups do; to the reassuring sound and he willed his body to keep his heartrate steady. It was more than Inuyasha could do as he turned to face the healer. He was another badger youkai and was very elderly; but his wisdom and strength as well as compassion were evident in the care of his patients and their relatives. He turned to Kagome and then Mama who had come in after putting the triplets to bed.

"My Lady and Lady Higurashi, you may wish to sit and drink this that I have prepared for you. There have been many shocks this evening and I can hear your hearts from here." They did as they were bid before the badger would resume. "The child sleeps?" He queried and on recieving a nod from Sesshoumaru, the badger cleared his throat.

"My Lord Inuyasha, your child is succumbing to the venom of a youkai as you know. It has already taken great hold on the child's limbs and is designed to slowly paralyse all the muscles from the outside in. My Lord and my Lady, there is no cure or antidote for this toxin, it is very rare but invariably it is fatal. Even if the child were full youkai the result would be the same. You knew this, My Lord Sesshoumaru."

"I strongly suspected, but I had hoped that the lack of another fang wound meant that the strike had missed. The single puncture alerted me to my worst fears." He took notice of the absolute stillness of his brother and the horror on Kagome's face.

"The moment it was injected, the child was lost. I am deeply sorry" The healer watched as Kagome crept towards her son, she was strangely calm but her instincts were not to awaken her boy or frighten him. She saw with tearless eyes how peaceful Maru looked and gently reached out with her energy to search her child's body. Inuyasha watched her; not taking his eyes of her face and when she finished and looked straight in his eyes, what he saw reflected was utter despair. She nearly fell but the healer and Mama were there to hold her up.

"Does it hurt him." she whispered.

"No, my Lady, he now has no youki and no miko power left in his body. That aura that was protecting his heart and lungs has gone."

"He gave the last of his strength to heal Rin and to save my unborn pup." Sesshoumaru's voice was cool but not unemotional, he was holding on tightly to his charge and didn't want the pup to wake in fear.

"Your youki is helping comfort the pup, but cannot heal him I'm afraid." the badger looked in some concern towards Inuyasha, he had so far not moved or done anything in recognition of his son's plight. The healer could hear that all the hanyou's vital signs were in turmoil but he was keeping very still and calm, his hands still on his son's head. Then he growled in a subdued voice:

"How long? Can nothing halt this even if not cure it? It would not matter to any of us if my son never regained the use of his limbs. I just want his life to remain."

"There is nothing my Lord, nothing; it is unstoppable, the only thing slowing it down was the miko aura as it had formed a small internal barrier; but it would not have lasted long. It is a slow and insidious toxin and terminal. My Lady Higurashi, take your daughter outside please, she is going to scream." He had felt her body change and knew what it signified.

Mama did as she was requested and found that many, if not most; knew by now of the tragic circumstances that surrounded the otherwise pleasant fete and had heard of the awful thing that had happened to the young Prince. Everywhere the Palace was subdued and hushed; as the servants too waited as well for any news. Once Kagome was gone, the badger cleared his throat.

"My Lords, not many survive this long from the poison; as the purpose is to subdue a living meal. Of those that do, the worst is yet to come. The lungs will sieze and make breathing terribly difficult and stressful. The child will need to be calmed as much as possible, I'm afraid it will be most traumatic. I cannot sedate him any further for it will not stop the fear just drive it inwards. It is best you are prepared."

There was silence around them, neither brother spoke or made any noise other than breathing for many long minutes. Then Inuyasha came to a decision.

"Sesshoumaru, Kagome will not be able to take all that and I don't think I can either, please I beg of you..."

"What are you asking of me Inuyasha?"

"I am asking that you...don't let him reach that stage. You can stop his pain easily Sessh before it starts, before he gets afraid and without him knowing."

"You are asking me to end his life?"

"Yes, he is dying anyway; before there is fear, please I am not asking; I am begging you. Only you and I will know and your healer won't tell Kagome the other things will he?"

"He will do as I say Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru looked to the badger who shrugged and nodded his head.

"Let him die peacefully in his mother's arms Sessh, if you love me you will do this for my son." He turned once more to the badger. "There is no hope at all, not even a small one?"

"No, None at all. I truly am most sorry."

"I do love you Inuyasha and I understand; but you will hate me if I do this."

"I will _hate_ you if you do not." Inuyasha knew he was being unfair but he was desperate "please Sessh, please I cannot see him suffer and neither can you. Pretend it is me of years ago when you hated me and wanted me dead, it shouldn't be too difficult." He realised how cruel a thing that was to say when he heard his brother gasp and smelt his tears but it could not be taken back and in that instant Inuyasha understood how Sesshoumaru felt over the things that he had said in the past.

"I'm sorry, so sorry Sessh; I didn't think or mean it the way it came out. I _do_ know what I am asking of you and I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I understand Inuyasha. I will do it when and _if_ it becomes neccessary." But he couldn't look at his brother and Inuyasha felt pain in his heart for his son and his brother. He took his hand and placed it on Sesshoumaru's cheek and wiped away the tears he had caused muttering _'sorry, sorry, sorry'_ until he seemed to be in a trance. But they both looked up as Kagome and Mama came back in.

Sesshoumaru also could feel Maru waking up and he smiled down at the boy knowing that at the moment there was no pain. Maru saw his Mama and called to her and she was there instantly as Sesshoumaru carefully placed the child in her lap. Inuyasha then pulled both of them to him and for a while turned his back on the rest of the room, giving them some privacy.

"Mah, Pah, no legs, no arms." But he didn't seem concerned as he smiled at the pair of them. "Rn Pup?"

"They are fine Maru my little love, are you tired?"

"Mmm Mah." He nodded. Then he noticed that he couldn't see everyone and tried to look round Inuyasha's arm. His father turned them all round just in time to see Rin enter.

"Where is my little hero." She held her arms out to him but quickly realised that the child seemed immobile and went over to embrace him and as she did so, she absorbed all the atmosphere that had surrounded her and the rumours that had been going around. Everything she heard was confirmed as she saw the faces of her mate and family.

"Pup safe Rn? Ru did it?"

"Yes baby, you did it, Thank you."

"No ry Rn, pup safe." Maru said with a yawn and he shivered. He was suddenly pulling a lot of youki from Inuyasha and feeling it also, Sesshoumaru went over to help his brother. Sitting in Kagome's lap and surrounded by his father and uncle, Inumaru's youkai awoke at last and he changed back to the more familiar silver haired golden eyed pup. The healer came over to see him, hoping against hope that the change might have caused a miracle. But it was not to be and the boy's heart rate increased as he started to fight for a breath.

Maru was looking at his mother intently and smiled at her and his father's heart broke. Inuyasha in turn looked beseechingly at Sesshoumaru who gave the barest nod in his brother's direction; unable to look at his brother's face and see the same huge eyes staring at him, that had haunted most of his younger days. When the time came and Inumaru was held by his mother and father, his uncle reached around to embrace the boy and carefully in an arm that Maru could no longer feel; he injected a small amount of his own poison which would work much quicker than the other.

Maru closed his eyes and his heart stopped, silently, painlessly and the child looked for the world as though he was asleep. In fact Kagome at first didn't realise that he had gone and stayed gently rocking her son. Inuyasha knew, his ears swivelled right round just trying in vain to catch the sound of his son's breath and heart beat and Sesshoumaru and the healer knew.

Tenseiga too was silent in it's master's hand. No hum along with Sesshoumaru's heartbeat, no pulse; It had been used once already on this little soul and could do no more for him.

TBC


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63 Revenge

Sesshoumaru heard the growl but had already taken notice of his brother's scent change and knew that Inuyasha having secured his mate and pup in his arms was transforming. Kagome was only concerned for her pup and not at all bothered by her mate's change, he would not harm her. Sesshoumaru told everyone to get out slowly, asking Rin to look after Mama. The healer also removed himself; but he was already prepared for this eventuality and he showed Sesshoumaru two doses of mixture, one for Kagome and a different one for Inuyasha.

"Now?" Asked Sesshoumaru and the healer shook his head and left the room. Sesshoumaru walked firmly over to the little group, this time ignoring his brother's growls of warning. He was the alpha and Inuyasha would recognise the assured approach. Once again he let his youkai come to the fore so that he could speak to Inuyasha in a way he would more readily understand. With his blood red eyes and lengthened fangs his voice was much more gutteral and deep.

"Stand down Inuyasha. I not hurt."

"Pup gone, mate sad, Inuhanyou sad."

"Inuyoukai brother sad, Inuyasha. All sad pup gone. Good pup, brave."

"Care for mate, mate not moving, mate not talking."

"Mate need medicine, Inuyasha need medicine. Mate need mother, need female pups."

"Mate need other pups? Pups sleeping."

"Youkai hanyou need howl. Grieve, pups awake, need mother soon. Inu hanyou come back now."

"No, Inu hanyou, scared. Youkai Inuyasha need **fight, kill**." When the words left his mouth, Sesshuomaru grabbed his neck with his fangs and growled deeply against his brother's throat; his eyes blazing, yet he did not hurt Inuyasha as he was merely restraining him.

"Daiyoukai Sesshoumaru vengeance only. **Mark, Mine**_." _On hearing the subdued whimper of submission from Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru relaxed his grip and kept lapping at the pack mark on his brother's neck. He moved and got the mixture for Kagome and helped her to drink it, but the other would have to wait until Inuyasha was no longer full youkai. Tetsusaiga was humming louder now and trying to contain the youkai blood, Sesshoumaru had to try to get his brother back soon.

He went back to Kagome and tried her mark, and when he felt a response he asked her to let Inuyasha have the pup now and for her to go to her mother who was outside the door. She heard him and obeyed, the mixture having a heavy sedating effect on her. Inuyasha grabbed his pup greedily and sniffed all over him, nuzzling at his neck and whimpering at him trying to awaken him yet knowing that it was impossible. He finally held him tightly and let out a series of long low mournful howls letting his youkai grieve for the loss of his son.

The Palace rang in answer to his cries as each youkai added their own howls of mourning. Mama felt shivers go down her spine as the haunting sounds rang loud and clear throughout the Palace and as it was picked up outside the walls. She realised that this would pass throughout the lands serving as notice that death had occured and that the departed was sorely missed. In the clear night it did not take long for news of their sorrow to reach friends _and_ enemies.

Those who had cause to fear were left in no doubt of the wishes of the originator of the powerful howl that then rang out from the roof top of the Palace. Sesshoumaru let all know that there would be vengeance for the death of his nephew and the sorrow of his brother. Once Inuyasha's youkai had called out his grief, he retreated leaving the hanyou in his usual form; hunched over his son's body. Sesshoumaru now made him drink the mixture that had been left for him and had taken the hanyou into his lap to comfort him.

Inuyasha sat and leaned back against his brother, his youkai had left him drained; quite apart from the trauma of the night. When he spoke he sounded tired, but not tearful and he rose to place Maru back on the bed. He covered the boy and stroked his hair; tracing his little puppy ears and when he turned to face Sesshoumaru, his face was set and surprisingly calm. He listened for a while to the howling which would go on for a long time yet before the voices changed and became those of condolence and not just sorrow.

"Thank you Sessh, I know he will recieve vengeance, I must find Kagome and my pups, they will need me."

"Of course, _I_ will stay with Inu." Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha placed a kiss on the child's cold forehead and left to find Kagome. Then he went to kneel by the bed and he too stroked the child's brow and thought once again, how exactly like Inuyasha the child looked. The unbidden thought came to mind, that it was how Inuyasha would have looked had Sesshoumaru ever succeeded in carrying out his threats.

That thought now always made his bile rise and he pushed it away; but it still left the unbearable sorrow that this pup was dead and that he, in actual effect _had _ended his life. The knowledge hurt him deeply but it was not because of guilt,he knew that he would have done it again and would have done it even if not asked to by his brother. Nevertheless when Rin came to him and put her arms round him, he turned to her; resting his head over her womb hearing the steady heartbeat of his pup and his breath caught in shuddering, unsteady gasps as he was overcome by his relief for his own son and grief for Inuyasha's pup.

Rin stood holding her mate and waited until he was able to hear and understand her.

"Did Maru die to save our child Sesshoumaru?" Rin dreaded the answer, how could she face Inuyasha and Kagome again?

"No, it only hastened his demise, the poison was completely lethal having no anti venom. It would have happened whatever we did."

"Thank goodness." She knew that he wouldn't lie to her, then she too burst into tears as she and Sesshoumaru held on tightly to each other.

In another part of the Palace, Inuyasha was feeling detached as he tried to cope with the grief of his mate; mother-in-law and pups. The pups were all wailing, even the twins who were not old enough to know why everyone was sad. The girls were just old enough to know that Maru was gone away and that it must be bad because they were picking up on all the sounds around them and the atmosphere of grief.

Kagome was in Mama's arms and they were both consoling one another and although she did not mean to exclude her mate, he had his hands busy with his other pups. As one by one they all succumbed to the inevitability of sleep, worn out by crying; Inuyasha could check back on his mate after tucking the pups back in their beds. She too was asleep; the potion that could now take effect, would give her meaningful rest and Inuyasha took her from her mother and put her in bed too; suggesting that Mama stayed with her.

That left him free and he was not sleepy, he was numb and on sensory overload; he needed peace and quiet and he needed to see his son. Sesshoumaru heard him padding down the corridor and came to keep him company. He too felt the need for quiet and was a silent companion as Inuyasha went to the side of his son's bed to keep vigil.

Morning came, cold and sombre; bringing with it the earliest arrivals who wished to offer their condolences and promises of help. Help to avenge the dead and popular little Inumaru. All were shocked that such an atrocity could happen so deep in the Western Lands, it had many shaken as the news had spread. Even the humans of the villages were sending their tributes to the memory of the cheerful boy they had all come to know.

Inuyasha and Kagome were staggered at the amount of people and beings that were affected by their son and were touched at the level of genuine grief. Many had made promises that the ones responsible would have no refuge in their lands and homes. That was not really a problem as Sesshoumaru had made short work of them, but the thought was appreciated.

Kouga and Ayame were some of the first to arrive followed not to long after by Miroku and Sango who did not take long to all huddle round and cry together when they'd heard all about what happened and had seen the small figure on his deathbed. There was nothing to say that could be said, the friendship that everyone was showing was the best thing to help healing as far as Kagome was concerned but for Inuyasha it seemed as if everyone else could express themselves apart from him; even Sesshoumaru had traces of tears on his face that night.

But for him, his grief was far too intense and private; it was eating him away inside and he now knew why his brother had had a cold heart. It stopped the pain and was surprisingly easy to achieve. So he had started to build an icy case around his own heart by staring at his pup until he felt the sorrow encasing it and he could control his emotion. It got easier to achieve; to him his pup was alive and when feelings threatened to surface or got a bit to close, he would turn away and imagine his son happy and well.

No body noticed him at first as he was always with them and he was very good at hiding his thooughts. He would stay with his other pups comforting them while others were with Kagome and she didn't search him out, seeming to prefer her mother and Rin. Sesshoumaru was as usual having to deal with dignitaries, although he did notice that Inuyasha was taking things very well...too well in Kouga's opinion and Miroku was of the same mind. They kept an eye on their friend but he was fine, he did not smile but that was to be expected; in fact he grew to look very like Sesshoumaru.

The family was supported completely by their friends for the funeral. Inuyasha kept a tight grip on Kagome and his pups and was the rock for his family, as he was in the days following when life had to return to normality. There were some neccessities to sort out in the month after the funeral; Sesshoumaru took a trip to the Eastern Lord and in private audience told him all that had been learnt about the monks and where they had been harboured. The monk's own words were repeated to the Kitsune Lord and there was no doubt in either Lord's mind who was behind the attack.

Sesshoumaru insisted that enquiries be made and if it was proven that Kaichou was culpable he wanted her handed over to him publicly. This was not only a matter of family this was his Mark of Protection that had been ignored and could be considered an act of war if not dealt with. But Sesshoumaru didn't want a scapegoat, he had to be certain.

The Kitsune may have been defensive in the case of his own area of jurisdiction; but he, as Lord of the East recognised the seriousness of the West's claim and agreed with it. He would expect the same amount of help himself plus he was sympathetic, he too mourned the loss of the brave little pup who had captured his own sceptical heart on his presentation day. Rumours had already reached his ears but he wanted proof before he handed over anyone to Sesshoumaru.

The girl's own agitation and her aunt trying to distance herself from the niece were not the actions of innocent persons. His own spies of which he had many; confirmed that Kaichou had indeed granted audiences to human monks several times during the winter. She was put out about the Lord of the West mating his human pet but none of these things were done in secret.

It was the girl's own aunt who gave her away in trying to get a reprieve for herself. She informed the Lord of the East that Rin's pregnancy was the last straw for Kaichou and she _had_ encouraged the monks to try to abort the pup; describing Rin and Mama and helping the monks to disguise their auras with kitsune trickery. At that the Lord looked straight at the woman and said that for them to do that, Kaichou had to be present. Kaichou's aunt nodded and agreed that she and Kaichou were both in the woods overlooking the clearing.

That put a different complexion on the story, he had hoped that the monks had taken too much upon themselves using Kaichou's growing hatred as an excuse to do that, which was their own desire. But this was not the case; Kaichou had used them, as they were willing to be used. The Eastern Kitsune was very sorry for his young relative but she had no one to blame but herself for her fate; Sesshoumaru had played fair with her, treating the girl as of great personal value and she repaid him with treachery.

The fox would not defend her, he did not want war and he did not want her soiling his own reputation. He wuld inform her of the situation and advise her to think of a good defence if she wished for clemency. Then he in turn, told the aunt that she too would die because she had not tried to correct or stop her niece; by informing of the girl's intent and enabling someone to prevent the whole tragedy. Next he sent word to Sesshoumaru and the other Lords to come and see that the girl was treated fairly.

Kaichou faced her accusers bravely and in the end did not deny any charge. She would have been a worthy mate in bravery but not in her underhand treachery. Sesshoumaru had had a lucky escape in actual fact, as Kaichou had proved devious and capable of murder. His household may not have stayed safe if she disagreed with him at any time.

She held her head erect as she was questioned and made no defence of her actions; she was not sorry in the least that a totally innocent child had died at her instigation, commenting that Maru was only a hanyou. The fact of her actual presence as the events had taken place plus enabling the monks and youkai close enough and unnoticed by the group in the clearing by the use of her powers, made any appeal for clemency; futile.

The Prince Kouga stood and agreed that Kaichou be handed over to Lord Sesshoumaru, it was on his Land and against his personal Mark that she had worked; there was no other decision to be made and everyone agreed. There was none among the nobility of human or youkai present who could stomach her kind of maliciousness. Most understood the need for controls of sorts but the planned assassination of children was beneath any understanding.

Sesshoumaru despatched the aunt with ease, taking her head with his youki whip; he was so fast that she hadn't seen it coming and that was his kindness to her. He knew that the older youkai was influenced by the younger and was loyal to her. But Kaichou was now another matter and he had warned her that he would protect his Mark.

At this point Kagome stood forward, up to this point both she and Inuyasha had stayed silent although both were seething; Inuyasha holding his mate down at times during the trial. This was Sesshoumaru's right not theirs; even if the pup was their son, he had been under Sesshoumaru's protection and so had all the others who were on his lands. She understood but wished to speak quietly with Sesshoumaru who nodded as he heard what she had to say. Going to Kaichou she barely stopped from hitting the woman.

"I heard your words, I know how low you hold me and mine in your esteem and I don't care. _We_ don't have to justify our existence to _you_ or _anyone_; but you, with no rights what so ever, you helped kill my son. You were in the woods watching and encouraging the filth that poisoned my baby. You saw him be purified and you watched as my sister-in-law nearly lost her own pup. Well, Lord Sesshoumaru has the right and he is going to execute you but first he has allowed me to do something."

Inuyasha watched in amazement at his mate, she was beautiful and although obviously she had been grieving; she was standing and speaking firmly now. She was no longer the girl he first knew, she'd become a strong woman and mother. He saw her body glow pink, darker than he remembered and she put her hands on Kaichou who was restrained.

"My son was purified, but it only took half his life because his human half could sustain the rest; but it still caused him great pain as it did those other brave hanyou children who protected Rin and the full youkai children under your attack. I am going to show _you_ what it is like to be half purified." Kagome was intense and didn't look at all regretful as she determindly purified the screaming Kaichou. Stopping long before the woman was dead; she grinned at Kaichou.

"You are now Sesshoumaru's." Kagome went back to her admiring mate. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and before he finished off Kaichou he went to make sure that his brother and Kagome were alright. He knew how tender hearted Kagome was really, but she had not a single regret in her body. She was a mother and her pup was _dead_ because of _that_ creature, whose life was definitely forfeit as far as she and her mate were concerned. Sesshoumaru returned to face Kaichou:

"You nearly cost the life of my pup too and you acted against my Mark. Your actions caused the poisoned death of my nephew and my brother's beloved heir, you are condemned from your own mouth. Prepare yourself, for I too am a poison youkai." Letting his poison drip into his claws, Sesshoumaru raised his hand and ran one claw down across her breasts releasing enough poison to kill her slowly.

"You will die from the poison Kaichou; as my nephew died from poison. It is fitting; you shall also be shown as warning in all points of my land." With that, Sesshoumaru assumed his true form. Before he took off though Kouga came and stood by Inuyasha and Kagome's sides; he had been asked already by the Western Lord to escort the pair back home and to stay with them until the Lord returned. He did not want either of them left alone until he had seen for himself how they had endured.

Sesshoumaru picked up Kaichou in his jaws and watched by the whole assembly, he carried her off and true to his word he showed off the wreck of the once proud Kitsune in each of the principal areas of his lands. He called out to all the people to see what happened to one who had thwarted his will in such a malicious way. The rumour of what was likely to be Kaichou's fate had reached everywhere before her trial and there was no sympathy for her at all when they saw it carried out.

All those who lived in the Western Lands knew that their Lord could be ruthless in defense of what was his; be it land or people, which in turn made them feel safe. They had no qualms when it came to seeing his justice in action. By the time Sesshoumaru came back and reverted to his more familiar appearance, Kaichou was nearly dead but he still had something to say to her.

"The poison my unfortunate nephew had to endure would have been most painful at the end as it would have compromised his breathing before killing him. Armed with that knowledge I was forced to end his life myself before that occured. It was the most painful thing I have ever done and will stay so for the rest of my life. If this gives you some satisfaction to know that you caused me pain then you are welcome to it. I will also end your life before the pain gets too intense, but finishing you will not cause me any regrets."

Sesshoumaru dug his poison claws into her neck and turned his back on the dying Kaichou; leaving her to whoever wished to deal with her remains without even a glance behind him. His own justice was served. Turning into a ball of light, he arrived back at the Palace desperate for his mate and a hot bath. Having found both he then went to see to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I was proud of the way you handled that Kagome, I know you might not always feel that you did right but..."

"You are mistaken Sesshoumaru; I will regret many things, perhaps even that I don't have any regret for purifying she who killed my son; but I am glad I was able to do that. She caused great harm and pain to many in her misguided quest for vengeance. No I have no regrets."

"Are you alright Inuyasha?"

"Thank you Sesshoumaru; it is as always, I alone have nothing with which to avenge my pup. I have to abdicate my responsibility each time. But I_ am_ grateful to you both...I should have been there; I could have stopped..." Inuyasha went silent, his eyes getting a red tinge. "I must leave tomorrow; Sesshoumaru, do not question me. I have to know why this was not prevented." Inuyasha's breathing was speeding up and he was becoming agitated so Sesshoumaru licked him again to calm him, It worked for a while and Sesshoumaru left them to arrange a meal.

Inuyasha was thinking though.

"Why had he not been warned? This could have been prevented, someone was going to pay tomorrow for not warning him about his son. Why did Inumaru have to die."

TBC


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64 Asunder

He was of course, expected in the future and it was known that he was feeling murderous towards his older brother. Sesshoumaru was well prepared and had even broken the news of his great grandson's death to the old priest and had asked if Souta could take and stay with him at the youkai's mansion where Rin could care for them both. He then had sat down to wait; within a barrier that surrounded Higurashi Shrine. He was not alone however, his two eldest sons had insisted on being present and were now sitting hidden in Goshinboku; masking their presence.

He did not have long to wait until the familiar red and silver blur leapt out of the well and after sniffing around, Inuyasha verified to himself that there was nobody at home or on the shrine grounds except for his brother. Sesshoumaru was not sure what he was expecting of Inuyasha, he didn't know wether he would be youkai or just mad perhaps with grief. He was surprised to see his brother walk calmly over to him with a look on his face worthy of himself however. Sesshoumaru rose to meet his brother.

"I am truly sorry for not being able to prevent Inu's death Inuyasha, please forgive me."

"Spare me Sesshoumaru, as far as I am concerned you are as guilty as Kaichou. You also were complicitous in his death and you deserve the same fate; I shall kill you." Inuyasha flexed his claws and breathed deeply as Sesshoumaru studied him and took stock of the situation. Tetsusaiga was not pulsing so Inuyasha was not yet transforming, which meant that his youkai did not feel threatened at all. Then, Sesshoumaru thought; Inuyasha's youkai was probably very aware of the alpha and was not preparing to fight, which must mean that it was the hanyou and human influences at work only.

Neither of these parts of Inuyasha were great stratagists and although it would never do to underestimate his little brother, as he was able to think very quickly 'on his feet' and could pull of brilliant moves; the fact was, he had not yet drawn his sword. Therefore, Inuyasha _wanted_ to kill him with his bare hands which meant that he was reacting to his pain and emotion rather than logic. Sesshoumaru could afford to let Inuyasha blow off steam at him for a while; in fact it might do Sesshoumaru good as well and ease his own sense of guilt.

Inuyasha did not take long to attack, his claws lethal and strong razors capable of ripping and disembowelling easily; but he was no match for Sesshoumaru at hand to hand combat in normal circumstances. However even if his face was calm for once, he was far from collected inside and his brother could sense the emotional turmoil that Inuyasha was keeping well in check. Sesshoumaru kept on the defensive and timed his jumps so that Inuyasha's claws were only grazing the otherwise flawless skin of his brother. His kimono however was ripped to shreds under the knife-like attacks.

Occasionally in his cold rage, Inuyasha would get a deeper hit in and then Sesshoumaru would fling him against a wall or backhand him into the tree. And once or twice, the elder would keep the younger at bay with his youki whip so that he could assess the damage to both of them while making it look to Inuyasha that he was actually fighting. Nothing else would appease the hanyou's sense of justice.

But it seemed that Inuyasha was getting more and more frustrated instead of finding an outlet and his attacks got more desperate; making them more unpredictable. Twice more he got in a couple of good hits and the scent of his brother's blood enticed his youkai to join in. Sesshoumaru immediately upgraded his defence to accomodate the changing hanyou, he would now have to stop Inuyasha completely or the boy would die; he had tossed Tetsusaiga away.

There had been no trade off in insults or any sound whatsoever during the fight, no expression at all had marred Inuyasha's face; it was almost as if he were an automaton. Sesshoumaru was so intent on keeping away from the claws and hoping that if the youkai could be quietened then the fight would be over and explanations at least attempted; that he didn't notice that he was no longer alone until it was almost too late. The barrier had recognised one of Sesshoumaru's blood and allowed him in. A screech of rage came from the newcomer:

"Nooo! Leave Pop alone."

As youkai Inuyasha aimed a deep slash across the neck and down the chest of his brother, Sesshoumaru was pushed away and the blow that was meant for him was taken by Kentei across his back. Enough was enough for Sesshoumaru and with his lightning speed he grabbed Inuyasha's throat in his fangs and pushed him to the ground and pinning his legs and arms with his weight by his knees and elbows. Growling his commands to submit and allowing his fangs to lightly pierce the delicate skin; Sesshoumaru was aware the instant that the youkai retreated from his brother leaving the golden eyed hanyou in his wake.

Letting his brother up Sesshoumaru still kept him restrained until his second son came from the tree to take his place. But at the moment Inuyasha wasn't interested in going anywhere or attacking from behind. He just stood silently watching; his face, wet with sweat and tears of anger and frustration as he watched his brother check over the wounded Kentei who was now standing in his eldest brother's embrace.

At any other time this would have seemed amusing looking as it did as though identical twins had been pulled apart from a fight by their older brothers. Sesshoumaru could not help but see how alike his hotheaded son and brother really were. They looked alike, had the same sort of temperament and were roughly the same age and they both were a tearstained mess at the moment, that needed sorting out. But in reality there was nothing remotely funny about this tragedy and he wasn't sure how to put it right.

"Kentei, you disobeyed my direct order that required you stay behind. Do you have any valid excuse for this breach?"

"No father, I was worried that you might need my help, everyone was on edge. I only wanted to help."

"Perhaps the wounds on your back will teach you to be obedient in future my son; although I somehow doubt it." Sesshoumaru's face was too calm which his son correctly recognised was in anger; so he then tried hitting out at something else, to divert the attentions of his father and brothers away from him.

"How dare you fight my father, Inuyasha; after all he's done for you, you should be ashamed."

"Silence Kentei." Sesshoumaru and his son locked horns as they glared at one another, but the son was as brash as his uncle and ignored his father.Shaking his head he carried on:

"Go back home and leave _my_ Pop alone; you're always whining for his attention, your kids'll think you a right wimp."

"**Be Silent Kentei**." Sesshoumaru's anger could be felt as a physical thing and his son backed down whimpering. The older of Sesshoumaru's sons whispered to his little brother that he was an ignorant fool and shook him crossly. Inuyasha meanwhile stood shaking in his nephew's gentle but firm grasp, he still had tears running down his face and he really felt he needed to get his emotional control back as it was all that was holding him together at the moment. Looking up at Sesshoumaru, he spoke for the first time:

"He doesn't know does he?"

"No Inuyasha, not all the details; I have kept both twins rather sheltered and spoiled I'm afraid." Sesshoumaru took a silk square with which to wipe his brother's face but Inuyasha moved out of his way and wiped his eyes on his sleeves making him look very like a child. Sesshoumaru was pained by the rejection but understood the need for his brother's pride.

"Suppose you explain to him and me _just_ what is is that you have _'done for me' _and why you let my Inumaru die then. I presume you have a good enough reason for yourself." Inuyasha heard a sound of disbelief from Kentei but did not turn to look at him. "Do your other boys know the whole truth Sesshoumaru? Or are they in ignorance as well?"

"My eldest three know all about you and I, Inuyasha and all our history so far. I will endeavour to explain. I wished very much to warn you about everything and not just for Inumaru but also Rin and our unborn son who also suffered." Sesshoumaru noticed the shift of Inuyasha's eyes as he glanced at the hanyou who was still holding onto his younger brother and he nodded in silent affirmation.

"So what stopped you, _I _could have taken Maru's place on the hill or we could have rounded the monks up and stopped them or at _least_ been prepared for the youkai." His voice cracked and he stopped to wipe his eyes again and get a grip. His nephew tightened his hold; offering comfort if he wanted it and understanding that his 'little uncle', as they now all called him amongst themselves courtesy of Kentei; was trying hard not to break down.

"So much history would have been changed Inuyasha, much more than any of us could have realised at the time. That group of Youkai and Hanyou children along with the humans banded together because of their experience and forged an alliance that still exists today. The same beings are involved with the descendents of the humans of then. That alliance keeps peace and is the core of our integrated societies even now.

"The fact of Inu's bravery and also his sacrifice; that he kept on helping all those mixed children even to the point of refusing help for himself, has had a tremendous impact that will start to gain momentum very soon in the feudal era. He is a hero for us all and his name is still remembered. But also, there was one child who because of seeing and knowing of Inumaru overcame his fear of anyone who had youkai blood and got a job with a hanyou couple. He progressed and fell in love with their daughter and mated her, their son was the original sire of the Higurashi line.

"If that had not happened, then irreparable damage could have occured in the history time line of everyone. I did not have the final say either Inuyasha, the youkai council forbade me to warn you for the reasons stated."

**" Forbade you, Sesshoumaru? **_Sincewhen do you listen to anyone_? **_You are the Daiyoukai of the West_**, _you have never taken orders_, don't give me that."

"I _am_ the Daiyoukai and I _am_ the most powerful youkai around; even stronger than I was back then as I am now fully mature. But...I no longer can only consider myself Inuyasha; I, like you, have children and times have changed; we must all work together to survive, now, but especially so in the times that will come upon you; still in the past." He had no more to add, now it was up to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was having an internal discussion with himself, he felt strange but he was calm again inside. It was unnerving to have nephews at least three hundred years older than himself and he was very aware that the pup holding him at the moment was strong enough to restrain him should he choose to make any attacking move. He was out of place and felt unwelcome; which was now an unfamiliar and hurtful feeling where Sesshoumaru was concerned, but one he was used to from long ago.

"I understand what you have told me Sesshoumaru and I realise that there is nothing you could have done. You are full youkai but I am sure had you a human heart you would have found a way. There must have been another option but because of who and what you are, you didn't look for it. You needn't worry Kentei I am leaving now." He shrugged off the arm of his nephew and walked over to his brother and stared with cold eyes up into his face.

"I cannot forgive you Sesshoumaru, I hate you too much and I never want to see you again. I shall never come this side of the well again and I am going to abdicate my position. I will take Kagome and the pups back to my forest and build us a home there, away from you. So Kentei, you can have your 'Pop' all to yourself again and I'm sorry I _ever_ thought of him in such a way myself." Kentei, looked away, ashamed of his earlier harsh words.

"You hate me that much Inuyasha, you will hurt me in the past as well? He will not understand."

"I no longer care, I don't need a brother and I don't need a father; I have done without either for most of my life and I can do so again. Goodbye." He bowed to each of them before leaping into the well and into the past. From one Sesshoumaru to the next literally, for waiting by the well was his brother and he was unaccompanied. He had followed Inuyasha that morning; understanding where he was going and why. He startled Inuyasha making him jump and his keen eyes took in the dishevelled and miserable appearance of his little brother.

"I presume he is dead then, this pretender."

"You presume wrong Sessh, I couldn't kill him."

"Why? _Why_ is he still alive, he pretends to be your father and then allows your son to be killed, **_why_** does he live?"

"**Because** I am _useless_ and weak as you've always known, I couldn't even avenge my son by killing you. You are too strong and easily held me at bay. Besides you had good reasons and you did what you always do, twist everything to suit yourself. You're much too clever for me Sessh and I am going to leave. I'll take my family and come and live in my forest."

"No Inuyasha I won't let him do this. First he tries to steal you away from me and now you and the pups. I can't let this happen, we are family for the first time after years apart. Don't let him do this."

"Listen to yourself Sessh, you wanted me to kill yourself, it is you in the future not some imposter. This time business is too crazy. Go home Sessh I can't think straight at the moment, leave me alone." With that Inuyasha jumped into the trees and off into the canopy and as far away as he could run. Miroku had come out of the village towards the well and saw the forlorn Western Lord. Seeing where his eyes were searching he worked out that the problem had to do with Inuyasha.

"Will you come and take refreshment my Lord while you wait for my poor friend; your brother, to come back to us?"

"I fear he will be gone some time and will return only to leave the West. Thank you, but I shall head back now."

"Be patient with him Lord Sesshoumaru, he has not yet grieved for his son."

Sesshoumaru pondered on Miroku's words as he returned to the West. There was no point in trying to find his brother at the moment; Inuyasha needed some time on his own and he could look after himself. What did Miroku mean? Sesshoumaru suddenly realised that although his youkai had grieved, the rest of his character had not. He was forgetting that there was a difference in the ways that Youkai and humans did_ so_ many things and for someone stuck in the middle, it was probably very confusing.

There was more news when Sesshoumaru returned, Rin was angry at the way that the pair of brothers had just departed without either mate knowing what was going on. The thought that Kagome had had, that her hanyou could have been killed was making her ill. She had worked out where the pair could have gone _and_ the reason why and was beside herself with worry.

Mama was the one to smooth all the ruffled feathers and to calm everyone down and over a cup of her beloved tea, they sat down to talk. In the course of the chat, Sesshoumaru told all he knew of how Inuyasha's trip across the well had gone and his intention to leave. This did not have the same effect on anyone else as it did on the youkai lord to his surprise. He was puzzled that his momentous news caused no concern or distress.

"Do you wish to leave as well Kagome, you will not even try to talk him out of going? And you Rin, you will lose your sister and the pups not to mention Lady Higurashi. Does Inuyasha's decision not affect you at all?"

"Inuyasha has not made a decision as such Lord Sesshoumaru, he is very angry, upset and confused so he has told you what he feels at the moment. He needs time to work things out and come to terms with everything that's happened." Mama replied calmly. "But that is not all he has been going through. We have all been so concerned with our grief that we have forgotton Inuyasha."

"What do you mean Mama?"

"We had none of us noticed that Inuyasha has been looking after the children and has not had the comfort of his mate. You and I have been together all the time and he has not complained once. It was you who obviously have only just realised that he has not been to your bed. _We _are coming through the first harshness of grief, but I think Inuyasha has postponed it."

"How do you know all this Mama? It's true, my poor love; I have cut him out and not even realised it."

"Kouga strangely enough. He told me when you came back from Kaichou's trial. He said that Inuyasha appeared very detached and was in great need of comfort from his mate. Was she ready to be parted from her mother to help him grieve. I think he was surprisingly tactful really, but he was worried for his friend and it made me realise how much Inuyasha had been seperated from you."

"Where is he, what is he doing?" Kagome started to panic but Rin leaned forward to pat her hand.

"He will be back, his mate and pups are here, his pack is here and he cannot go against his instincts even if he wanted to and he _doesn't_ want to. He must be so confused."

"I will ask Prince Kouga to find him, he seems to understand my brother's troubles and I think at the moment I am one of them."

"Everything is one of your brother's troubles at the moment Sesshoumaru, I was just going to ask you if you wish me to sort out Muttface for you. I'll go now." And Kouga left to find Inuyasha.

TBC


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65 Inuyasha

"Inuyasha come in tonight please, Sango insists it is too cold out there even for you; especially when there is a fire that is welcoming and some stew all ready to be eaten." Miroku held open the flap door to their hut and pushed out a lantern first, as he went to the edge of his small vegetable garden to peer into the forest beyond. There was no answer from their hanyou friend but Miroku knew he was there, Inuyasha's aura was very familiar to him by now.

"Come _on_ Inuyasha, you will hurt Sango's feelings if you don't come in and she prepared extra for you. We know you are out here tonight; come on, the children are all asleep." _'Boy it's like trying to coax one of the kids out of the tree.' _thought Miroku when suddenly he knew he was not alone and Inuyasha stood silently beside him. Taking an experienced glance at his friend, the monk could see that Inuyasha was a mess. His face was stained from much earlier in the day and his hands were dirty and bloodied in places from his fight. His hair was matted with twigs and he even had leaves knotted inside. He looked like he'd been pulled through a hedge backwards.

"I'm not _really_ in a social mood Miroku and I need to go and clean up...perhaps some other time." Inuyasha's voice was weary; but before he could flee, a strong hand grabbed his collar and pulled him into the hut.

"I _insist_ that you stay Inuyasha, there will be food in an hour which is _plenty_ of time to get you cleaned up." Sango had never had stood for any nonsense and marriage and children had only reinforced her personality. The fairly shy but sensible girl had become a sensible matron; well able to deal with all sorts of family problems without turning a hair.

"I suggest you don't cross her Inuyasha, she can still heft that boomerang." _Success_, a small smile graced the hanyou's face. But he soon lost it again when he noticed that Sango had set up a wooden bath in front of the fire, already full of hot water. A stool was placed next to it on towels; Inuyasha had a horrid feeling that was being confirmed by the large grin on Miroku's face.

"She had me fill up the bath especially for you Inuyasha, it is nice and hot and there is more hot water to clean you. Sango has been waiting and hoping that you would come back tonight, you know, she is a very astute woman and she _has_ known you for years now."

"She _wants_ me to _bath_ in the _middle_ of your _home_ Miroku?" Inuyasha squeaked.

"Yes." Said Sango "And before you make a fuss, Miroku is not going to help you; he gets water everywhere."

_'Well thank goodness for that.' _thought Inuyasha, before his eyes got really round and he panicked as Sango continued:

"I will help you, now it's nice and warm so strip off and sit on the stool while I get the soap." She left and Inuyasha glared helplessly at Miroku who merely shrugged.

"What can _I_ say Inuyasha. Sango does give a _wonderful_ bath and it's my turn to cook. Besides, I really do get water everywhere and she doesn't trust me to get everything clean."

"_What_, still not ready? Inuyasha, I have a husband, a brother and three sons _all_ of whom I make sure are bathed regularly and properly by doing it for them _myself_. To me you are part of my family in the same way; now hurry up, if you are _that_ modest you may keep your fundoshi on until last. I don't recommend it but, if you _insist_. Now hurry up, the water won't stay hot for ever."

_'When did she get so bossy' _thought Inuyasha, as he did as he was told; ignoring the not so well hidden smile of Miroku.

"You okay with this monk? You don't _mind_ your wife bathing me _all_ over?"

"_Not_ quite all over Inuyasha, she does draw the line at bathing a certain area for you. That you can do for yourself."

"Feh!" was all the answer he got as Inuyasha decided that the fundoshi could go as well; he might as well enjoy his bath without being bound plus he had a feeling that whatever Sango said, she _would_ have removed it if he hadn't and he didn't think he would end up with _any_ dignity left if that happened. So he stripped it off quickly and sat on the stool while Sango lathered up a bath pad.

Putting his hair over one of his shoulders, she started to scrub his back noticing the tension that had knotted him up and held him rigid. Not all of it was due to the fact that she was bathing him either; the tension had been present before he walked in the door. But she was physically, a very strong young woman and as she cleaned his body; her actions had the effect also of massage, loosening his muscles and he had to admit that it was a good feeling.

Standing for her when he needed to; he suddenly stopped feeling quite so embarrassed, even though he kept his hands _firmly_ in front which made her smile especially when she exchanged glances with Miroku. He had just come back in the room from putting Inuyasha's clothes, those that he wore beneath his fire rat; in another smaller tub of hot water to soak.

Once Inuyasha was scrubbed top to bottom, he stood in another small tub and Sango doused him in fresh warm water to rinse his body and wet his hair; only then he was allowed to get in the big bath. Inuyasha leaned back; leaving his hair out of the water and Sango gently combed out the leaves and twigs. untangling as she went with her nimble fingers. Then she soaped his hair too; working through to his scalp and running her nails over his head, mindful of his ears.

Inuyasha had _never_ been pampered like this before, even before he and Kagome had children; baths were something different in Kagome's time and he had always made do with any spring he had come across. In the Palace he normally bathed alone because when Kagome shared a bath with him, they usually had something else on their mind; in fact, she probably never knew how _good_ this felt and Inuyasha made a point to do this for her soon. He didn't realise that he was actually _purring_ with pleasure in a low rumble, as Sango massaged his scalp and she gave a firm frown at Miroku in case he dare to laugh. As she gently cleaned his hair he relaxed more; the hot water making him feel more at ease and a tad sleepy, Sango hummed some gentle songs that he could only just hear but they soothed him nonetheless and he was grateful to her.

Once the comb went easily through the soaking white mane, darkened by the water and suds; Sango made him lie back in the water and helped him rinse. She then got him to stand and twist the heavy mass to wring out the water and step onto the towels again. Next she proceeded to wrap him in another towel and rub of the excess water from his body; much as a mother would for her child and indeed Inuyasha felt loved as if he was a child by Sango's motherly ways. It was oddly comforting and he felt drawn to the illusion that was pulling him in.

Letting Inuyasha finish drying himself, Sango brought him a cotton kimono to wear while she went and washed his own garments; putting them outside to dry and afterwards serving them all a big bowl of stew and bread. It was the _best_ meal Inuyasha had tasted in a long time, he had not had any appetite recently and had eaten nothing at all so far that day. Sango had been relieved to see him, he was one of their closest friends and had been through terrible things and she was glad to be able to help.

Offering him another bowl she smiled; as his golden eyes looked straight at her and it was then she realised that after _all_ the bathing and hair washing, they had forgotton his face. So she got a soft cloth and washed his face, getting rid of all the evidence of the days trials and making him feel instantly fresher; once again giving him the comfort of a much missed mother. Now he was clean, warm and well fed and feeling cared for again; he realised he had felt terribly lost since his son died when no one had seemed to have time for him, making him feel a sense of neglect.

After he carted the bath outside and emptied it over the vegetable garden then hung it up outside to dry, he came back in to sit near the fire again and Sango and Miroku sat close to him offering him their unspoken support and love. They were both worried a bit at his expression; he looked as closed off now as he had sometimes seemed in the early days of knowing him, when he was suspicious and lonely. Every now and then Sango would get up and brush his hair through her fingers to help it dry in the fire's heat; thereby giving him the needed physical sense of being touched without intruding. They did not want him to withdraw and cut himself off from them as they recognised the signs.

The cosiness and love they showed, started to melt his heart again and before he made a fool of himself he stood abruptly and walked to the door hoping to regain his composure before anyone noticed. He stared into the dark forest and brought his hand up to wipe his eyes when his wrist was halted by a firm grip and he found himself staring at the pair of intense blue eyes that belonged to Kouga.

"Let them **go** Inuyasha, you have bottled them up for _too_ long now; you will become ill if you do not grieve." Kouga gripped Inuyasha's wrist firmly as the hanyou tried to pull away. "_Silly_ _Mutt_, your heart is human, different to Sesshoumaru's; you cannot be exactly like him however hard you try. He copes with things in a different way and yet even _he_ weeps sometimes."

"I **_cannot_** be weak Kouga, my family needs me to be strong." He wrenched his arm from Kouga's grasp.

"Come back inside Inuyasha and you too Kouga, would you like to eat? I have _plenty_ of food." Sango reached for both youkai and pulled them in by their arms. "You'll get cold after your bath if you don't stay near the fire" she scolded as she made both of them sit. Kouga spoke again.

"Are you going home tomorrow Inuyasha, Kagome needs you?"

"She's alright, she needs her mother at the moment; I have hardly seen her since...since my son..." He couldn't finish. Kouga sighed and nodded at Miroku.

"She _does_ need you Inuyasha and _you_ need her badly. A couple should _not_ be seperated for too long at a time like this, it's not healthy for either of you."

"How can you monk, she does **not** want me for that at all; not now, perhaps not ever. It would remind her... we were together when Inumaru was _fighting_ for his _life_. I should have been there and instead I... We...I was in the _wrong_ place and my son _died_. I doubt if she will ever want me again. It should have been _me_." He almost howled.

"Inuyasha, I am sorry; that really was not what I meant this time. I mean that you need to be together to _support_ one another; only the other parent can _truly_ understand and be there for the other. You need each other." Miroku was distressed for both his friends, it was obvious now that there was more to this than meets the eye. Inuyasha turned away from them both and towards Sango who had said nothing but had listened. She noticed that he had once again started to withdraw; putting his hands in his sleeves and wrapping his arms around, as if trying to hug himself.

"If it _had_ been you, silly Mutt; your mate and children would have been worse off. That youkai could have got you just as easy."

"No he wouldn't; Maru didn't _hear_ them coming from behind him, they grabbed him before he knew they were there and before he could put up his barrier. My little pup, my son..." He choked as he remembered his pup's little body all limp as he insisted that he help Rin. His childish growls in his human body as he rebelled against his uncle and father. Then, the final look in his eyes as Sessh helped him on his way before the fear could reach him. Inuyasha lowered his head and tears came to his eyes once again and once again he heard Kouga say _'now _let them go'.

Sango held out her arms and he stumbled blindly into her warm embrace and as she got to her knees with him, she looked over his head and nodded the other two out of the hut; to give Inuyasha some privacy. When they had gone she lowered herself and Inuyasha to sitting on the floor and she rocked him, singing and humming sweet and low; as she did when her children needed her. For that is what he seemed to her at the moment; no longer the fierce warrior friend, but a lost little boy who needed a mother.

She didn't shush him or speak but let him fall asleep against her as she petted his now silky hair and thought how much Inuyasha personally _always_ sacrificed while his mate could sometimes act selfishly. From Sango's training as a slayer she knew that by cutting him out even unintentionally, Kagome had caused harm; as an Inu, just like the wolves; the exceptionally tight knit pack was vital to his health.

Even though his early years was as a solitary pup; he would not have survived if Sesshoumaru hadn't had him looked after, however grudgingly. Now that he had been accepted, the closeness of the pack had triggered all his dormant instincts of belonging; pushing him away now would be tantamount to killing him after a while. Kouga came back in with Miroku, once the wolf knew that Inuyasha had finally fallen asleep; hearing the change in his breathing.

Kouga then explained to the pair that something had also happened between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha again, which needed to be dealt with and he was going to be taking the Mutt back with him. That explained the mutterings of _'Sesshy'_ that he was repeating now in his sleep. _'Poor puppy' _thought Sango as she carried on stroking his mane. At that moment, Miroku felt an exceptionally strong aura and Kouga went outside with him to greet Sesshoumaru and invite him into their home. However seeing his brother asleep in such a position made Sesshoumaru frown.

It was inappropriate for his brother to be so physically entwined with a woman not his mate. Reason took over very quickly though, when he realised that Miroku was in the room and that these were his brother's oldest friends. He could smell the salt from tears besides and the picture became clearer; kneeling down in front of his brother, he also noted that Inuyasha was dressed more appropriately for bed. Sango could see the thoughts clearly in Sesshoumaru's mind and explained what had happened.

He raised his eyebrows and commented that he didn't think Kagome would approve of her mate being bathed by another woman even if _he_ understood her reasons. Sango however replied that Inuyasha needed physical contact or he would have become totally withdrawn and his mate was unable to attend to him. Therefore it was _entirely_ appropriate that his friends help out and make him feel part of the pack again. Sesshoumaru agreed; knowing also that Inuyasha had also parted company from his future self and that he was in great danger of withdrawing, the slayer was well educated about youkai; her reasons totally valid.

Looking down at his forlorn little brother, he caressed the damp cheek with a gentle finger and said he would take him back himself that night; Inuyasha and Kagome needed to be together as soon as possible. Sango nodded and Miroku collected Inuyasha's clothing. It was still damp but Kouga said he would take it and run it behind him to let it all dry. Sango planted a kiss firmly on Inuyasha's forehead as Sesshoumaru took him from her and wrapped him in his tail to keep him warm on the journey.

Sesshoumaru was now very concerned, he hadn't realised how much weight Inuyasha had lost; the boy was _far_ too light, it was high time to get him back and he would _not_ allow him and his family to move away. The very thought made him growl with anger; deep in his throat and he blamed his future self for most of his brother's anguish. Instinctively holding Inuyasha closer, the youkai lord sped swiftly to the Palace making good time and he flew straight into his brother's private quarters laying the exhausted boy on the bed.

He stayed asleep even when Kagome came close and she too was horrified that she hadn't noticed how thin he had become. Now that he was not wearing the firerat and just had on a cotton kimono she realised that it had indeed been a long time since she had seen him enough to notice. Sesshoumaru pulled the covers over Inuyasha and told Kagome that he would see to it that they were not disturbed until they came out themselves . They both needed time to be together, his brother needing his mate alone. He would send some food up immediately and he told her all about Sango and Miroku's help.

Kagome thanked Sesshoumaru greatly and when he'd gone and the food had come, she crawled into bed next to Inuyasha and snuggled up as close to him as she could. Later that night, Inuyasha woke to the gentle and unmistakable scent of his mate and as he became more aware he realised he was back in his rooms at the Palace. As the last thing he remembered, becoming very embarrassed; was crying himself to sleep in Sango's arms, he felt in need of explanations. But for now, he was more than grateful to feel his mate near him again and he was aware that she had also awakened.

"I do love you Inuyasha and I'm so _sorry_ I wasn't there when you needed me, I left you to deal with everything on your own while I turned to Mama. It was selfish but I didn't realise, I could have lost _you_ too." Kagome's soft voiced repentance cut through all of Inuyasha's defences with one swipe and he grasped her to him and curled himself all around her as tightly as he could.

"I was so _lonely_ Kagome, so lonely I couldn't speak. Everything was so big and awful, so black that my heart was too heavy to hold in my chest. I had the other pups and I kept looking for Maru, I couldn't stop myself. I still think sometimes that I can hear him calling for me and I go and look, _knowing_ I can't find him because he is not there. But still I look, I couldn't tell _anyone_; everyone was already so upset, they didn't need _me_ haunting them as well and I just feel so alone; so very alone."

Kagome heart broke listening to him, she knew how very afraid he was of being alone physically and yet here he was surrounded by people who loved him; but all had left him alone with no one to share his grief. She especially was at fault; not that he would blame her, he didn't need to, she blamed herself. She learned fully of his confrontation with Sesshoumaru now and future and finally he broke down, bit by bit until he couldn't stop. He had lost his son and his brother-dad, probably caused a rift between himself and his brother now and was thoroughly hurt, lost and confused.

Kagome listened and held him and he didn't ease up on his grip of her at all, as if he were still afraid she would leave him alone again. Beside himself with the long contained grief, he wept and wailed all night; sometimes incoherent with his words and sometimes howling questions in a language she did not understand but could hear the canine undertones. When he did this, he would get an answer from the next suite in the same language and although she did not understand the words she could pick up on the feelings.

Inuyasha's grief was raw and bitter; his choked words, full of guilt and inadequacy. These were things that could _only_ be worked out over time with love and patience and a reminder that the other pups _needed_ their father and _loved_ him. So was the seperation between his future brother and himself only something that could be dealt with, when this first grief was over.

Finally exhausted once again, he cried himself off to sleep while she was still grasped in his arms; but it was a fitful slumber, where his entire body would shake with sobbing or anger. At one point he cried out to Sesshoumaru in the canine language and his brother came rushing in; his kimono top untied, only to find that Inuyasha was still asleep; with Kagome wide eyed and trying to soothe him. Sesshoumaru leaned down and licked at his brother's mark which calmed him straight away, all the while growling words in the strange Inu tongue she did not know.

Feeling that Inuyasha's head was all sweaty and his clothes were also damp and must have been uncomfortable, Sesshoumaru picked up both of them and rang for a servant to change the bed linen and fetch cool water and cloths. Then rousing Inuyasha slightly, he managed to wash his brother's face and part of his neck and chest before getting him to change into a fresh kimono. This was made more difficult as Inuyasha wouldn't fully let go of Kagome, so between them they had to get one off and one fresh one on.

But Inuyasha was by now feverish so Sesshoumaru sat by the bedside of them both and regularly throughout the night cooled his brother down; sometimes answering the questions he was asked by his brother in his troubled sleep, often reassuring them both of his love by lapping at their marks. Kagome was only just beginning to understand after all these years, just how instinctive some of the pack behaviour was; yet although foriegn to her as human, she felt all the benefits of drawing closer and not further apart in times of trouble.

Humans often tended to shut others out but when that happened to Inuyasha it nearly tore him apart, she would make it a point to find out all about youkai behaviour in future. Never would she fail her mate again out of her ignorance; which she had done in human terms as well. She had turned to Mama alone and all but forgotton her husband. Kagome instinctively hugged him again and saw that he had stopped being disturbed and was sleeping peacefully; noticing that Sesshoumaru was also looking relieved.

"He will heal now Kagome; as long as he has you still to talk to, his heart is open again. I only hope he can forgive me."

"You have done nothing he need forgive you for Sesshoumaru."

"He now hates me in the future Kagome and feels if he stays with me in the present...I don't know." Kagome hadn't seen Sesshoumaru look so dejected in a long time and then that was due to Inuyasha as well. She reminded him of that time:

"You thought that he hated you forever once before Sesshoumaru, remember?" She watched him nod. _'How could he forget'_ he thought. Still it did make him feel better and when Rin came in with some early morning tea for them, he was more like his old self.

"You were supposed to be left on your own together and yet here we all are watching my little idiot brother finally sleeping."

"We are a pack my love and your little idiot brother _needs_ his pack _very_ much." Rin smiled as she spoke, making Kagome smile too. "We will all be here when he wakes so he _knows_ we care."


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66 Discipline

Kentei was in serious bother and he knew it; his father's study was never a good place to be when told to wait there. Both of his older brothers were angry with him and had cuffed him in turn so he was expecting his father's hand to be rather heavy as well; his eyes strayed to the birch rod in the corner and he shivered, not good. And what had come over his 'Little Uncle' anyway? Kentei knew that Inuyasha had transformed and that it had something to do with Maru but _what_ had he not been told?

He felt ashamed of his hurtful words and truly he hadn't really meant them; _surely_ Inuyasha would _know_ that Kentei was upset over the fight; but then, he said he was _never_ coming back and that he hated Sesshoumaru. _Why_? _What _was going on? He had never seen that so serious and hard side to his uncle before. He had thought that Inuyasha's words sounded very like something his annoying little brother would say when he was told off, but the expression and _way_ it was said was anything but childish.

He also hadn't fully understood all the business about Maru and history as he was in shock about his little cousin being dead and hadn't heard everything. Which brought him back to his situation now; awaiting his father, in his study, in trouble. He heard the measured footstep in the hall and the screen door open which made everything else go out of his mind except the matter at hand ,which was to stand right in front of his father's desk. He may be over two hundred years old but he was _still_ a pup in youkai terms.

Sesshoumaru didn't appear to look at his son as he went to sit at his desk but without acknowledging the boy he said in an icy voice;

"You stand in a very slovenly manner for one of my blood. I suggest you correct your posture when you present yourself to your Lord." _'and pick your chin up off the floor' _he thought. "You are in great need of learning manners and obedience. For too long you have been indulged. This will change; do you comprehend?"

"Yes Pop" was the humble reply. Sesshoumaru hardened his heart; he really loved his pups, all of them but this one was spoiled and needed to know and understand how much he had hurt both his young uncle and his father.

"You will call me Father until such times as I feel I wish to be more familiar with you, do you now understand?"

"Yes Father. I was _only_ trying to help." Kentei felt affronted and misunderstood; but he became afraid when his father turned around suddenly with his face expressionless and his eyes as cold as ice with no expression, except for contempt.

"You think me so weak that I need the help of a disobedient, wet behind the ears whelp such as you?" Sesshoumaru's scornful and mocking voice cut Kentei to the quick.

"No, but..."

"Do you think that _I _could possibly love someone who disobeys me on such a regular basis as yourself; who is unreliable, shows me such _disrepect_ and thinks he knows better than I do? Know that I have _killed_ for less afrontery than you have shown." Sesshoumaru's face had no feeling reflecting on it at all as he stared with those hard eyes at his young and distressed son. He hoped he wasn't going too far with this, but Kentei had to see things for himself. He was remembering the discipline he had dealt Inumaru and was hoping that a similar thing would work on _his_ child.

"You _do_ love me." Whispered Kentei in horror; staring at this unfamiliar and frightening face of his beloved father. His hands were clenched at his sides as he repeated his assertion; only this time he shouted it as if to convince himself. "You **_do_** love me, you do. _Say it_... **_say it_**." It was the hardest thing Sesshoumaru had done in a very long time but he turned his back on his son and ignored the blatent plea in the voice.

"You still dare to presume to order me around; you raise your voice to me, showing me, the Daiyoukai of the West such disrespect. It is you who do not show me the love I deserve from my offspring. I could disown you for this." He had turned again so he was facing his now miserable son with the face that his son had never seen and didn't recognise as his father. Sesshoumaru knew that Kentei had never seen the emotionless mask that used to be his normal expression.

"I leave you to consider your position in this household." Sesshoumaru left, turning on his heel and leaving Kentei stunned and more afraid than he had ever been in his life. Before Sesshoumaru had gone far; Kentei was running up the hall after him just as Inuyasha had used to do, only to have his father turn round with a scowl and his youki whip crack in front of his face, so close that he could feel the wind of it pass his nose. The boy stopped, tears streaming down his face and calling;

"_Please_ Father, please, I don't care if you hit me even if you whip me but don't leave me alone; tell me you love me _please_ Papa...**_Papa_**." Kentei slumped to the floor and stared with blurred eyes as his father did not acknowledge him and disappeared from his sight. What pain was this? He could hardly breathe, his heart hurt so much. He would rather his father beat him than look at him as if he were dirt beneath his feet. The thought that his beloved father might not love him anymore was more than his poor heart could stand and he sank flat to the floor and cried bitterly.

Sesshoumaru though, had not gone and was standing silently behind him; he watched him for a good five minutes, his own heart in pain for letting his son doubt his love for even a second. But there was nothing that Sesshoumaru had actually said to Kentei that was not true, exaggerated or even undeserved :

"Are you still whining for my attention Kentei? The boy flinched as his own cold words were returned to him.

"Now, you have a _small_ understanding of what is was like for Inuyasha; my son." Sesshoumaru was prepared for his son to throw himself at him and he gladly wrapped his arms around the chastened boy. "You will come with me Kentei, I require you and your sister to learn about your uncle in the same way that the older three understand." He disentangled himself from Kentei and raised his child's chin.

"Kentei, I will always love you; my children mean more to me than you can ever know, but once it would not have been so. If it weren't for your Uncle Inuyasha's amazing strength of love for me, none of you would have been born; you would not even have been considered a possibility. He and your mother between them stopped me from being the person you did not recognise just now; but who was all too familiar to your uncle.

Suki was waiting for her father and twin brother already and when she saw Kentei her normally calm demeaner was disturbed as she rushed over in concern for her brother. His teary eyes indicative of some punishment he'd had to endure, she reasoned it must have been severe this time to produce such a result. Glaring at her father for causing her brother such pain, she too found herself on the receiving end of his icy stare.

She turned her eyes away immediately, there was no way her own youkai was going to challenge the rights of her father to do _whatever_ he wanted. She too had never seen even briefly, the frightening cold looks that her own mother had lived under for many years. Of course, Rin had never had 'the look' turned on her, she had never warranted it as a child.

Asking if Kentei's wounds were dressed and feeling better; Suki was pleased to note that he confirmed their Mama had looked after him when he got back. Sesshoumaru then sat down and told them all about his early life and his treatment of their uncle. He did not sugar coat the account as he had done for Inumaru; these two learnt exactly what had happened, so long ago for them but so recently for their little uncle. For Sesshoumaru, the memories stayed clear; his own shame would not allow him to forget.

They were very upset to know that he had once tormented Inuyasha for being hanyou; but by the time that Sesshoumaru had told them literally everything and answered what seemed like thousands of questions, the pair understood their uncle so much more. Kentei was thoroughly ashamed and felt ill when he realised just what he had probably done by his thoughtless words.

Suki was very badly affected and was completely undone by the thoughts of the small orphaned and despised boy. She could imagine her own little brother in the same state of cruel neglect; having suffered the physical and mental tortures at her father's hands, literally; when she considered that he had _actually_ used his youki whip on the child. Not an imaginary child either, this one was a personal friend as well as her little uncle and who was still younger than she and her brother now and even younger than her baby brother when all this started.

It was too much and she ran; ran to search out her younger brother and finding him asleep, she could only put her hand to her mouth and cry silently. She felt her father's hand on her shoulder and she turned to him for comfort. Whatever he had done in the past was finished with; she was old enough and experienced enough to know this, plus she had seen the love that her little uncle had for his brother so she could believe him when he said that Inuyasha had forgiven him. Sesshoumaru ran his hand down his daughters hair and asked her:

"Can you now see how important Inuyasha is to me; his love and forgiveness for such crimes against him, his determination to help hanyous has helped you and so many others and enabled me find my own soul. I can now give _him_ something he has always missed but longed for. A father figure, he is so young that I find I can easily see him as my own pup more than my brother sometimes."

"I have _always_ seen and understood that Papa; it's just that it was _so_ sad, I'm sorry for running off like that."

"Do not be, I am the same; the past still haunts me. Whenever I see tears in any of my children's eyes, I see the ones that I put in Inuyasha's everyday. My guilt is the price I pay and pay gladly, if it means that my brother and all my family will never suffer again as he did for so many years. Your 'Little Uncle' is very special to me and always will be; even if he now hates me."

"Father; please _forgive_ me, I promise I will do better; tell me you love me _again_...Papa?" Kentei's face was still damp and sorrowful, both twins had been affected to tears by the life story of their uncle.

"Of _course_ I love and forgive you my Kentei; you are _very_ like your uncle, brash and rude, sometimes lacking in respect; but remember, your uncle has lived harder and done far more than you have; even though he is younger than you, he has rights that you have not earned. So, **_never_** let me hear you call him a wimp or hint that his children would ever be ashamed of him again. If I do, you will find out just _how_ much my youki stings and I doubt if you would take it as well as a seven year old pup did."

He then embraced his twins and left them to soberly reflect on their family history; he himself needed comfort as well. It had been a traumatic day for him; to fight his brother and hear his bitter words of hatred again as they awakened old wounds. Wounds he then had to open up further, as he enlightened his children to the truth of his and his brother's history.

Rin was waiting for him, she had known him nearly all of her life and nobody knew Sesshoumaru as well as she did; even he himself. She held him as he unburdened his heavy heart to her and she helped him to see that all might not yet be lost. Finally, she was happy to let him lose himself in the delights of her body; allowing him to be master of her totally, as he worked out his grief and frustration before she watched over him until he slept.

In the Western Palace, Inuyasha awoke to find himself still wrapped around his Kagome and surrounded by tea drinking relatives sitting on the bed. His daughters and sons were playing chase with Shippou and Shiori keeping them at a safe distance so as not to jog the adults' drinks. As he sat up, Mama handed him a cup of tea and he welcomed the refreshing drink and also the damp cloth she gave him to freshen his face. Then suddenly Akari was sittting in his lap staring at his face which still showed the signs of his grief.

"Better now Papa? I cried for Maru too, so did Izzy and Tsu and all of us I feel a bit better now but I _miss_ him still so do you _don't_ you?" The sentence came out in a rush without a breath. She hugged her father as he could only nod in answer at the moment, his grief too fresh to speak.

"We will _always_ miss him Kari." Said Mama, "now, I think we should go and leave your Mama and Papa alone for a while; don't you think? Mama shooed the children out with promises of breakfast; leaving the others some peace and quiet. Inuyasha was still quiet and seemed shocked as his memories of the previous night seeped into his waking brain.

Sesshoumaru put his nose to Inuyasha's mark and spoke to him in a low voice in the Inu language that neither of their mates understood and yet both knew that it was having a good effect on the hanyou brother. Inuyasha nodded and answered in the same tongue and lay back down in the bed allowing his brother to cover him up again. Sesshoumaru beckoned to the girls and invited them into his suite.

"Kagome you need to eat and then please return to Inuyasha, he still needs your presence but he also needs his sleep. If you would bring him some food he should stay in bed for at least another day."

"I still don't fully understand everything Sesshoumaru, it is my fault he is so..."

"Your friend, the slayer...Sango; she could help you I think to understand what has happened to Inuyasha, you would probably find it easier to ask her questions. If she is in doubt then I can probably supply the deficiency. Would you like her to visit you?"

"Would you mind, that would be great." Kagome went to breakfast while Jaken was ordered to take Ah-Un and the chariot and see if the monk and his family would be able to stay for a week or two."

Miroku and Sango heard the request from Lord Sesshoumaru and wondered what it could mean; although Sango had some ideas. They packed some belongings and all the children and soon were arriving at the Palace. They spent the rest of the day settling into the guest quarters that had been provided and letting their children play with the other kids all around. It was nice for them to have some time together; to wander the lovely gardens while the children safely played, and Sango always enjoyed the choice of kimonos that was hospitably left for guests.

She also enjoyed having the occasion to wear them sometimes and although she was more than happy in her little home, it was nice to sometimes feel extra special. They had both spoken to Sesshoumaru who, as they had both thought; asked Sango to help Kagome with understanding the makeup and needs of her mate. If Sango was unsure then Sesshoumaru would be happy to instruct her, but he thought that Kagome would prefer to do 'girl talk' as Rin called it with Sango.

For some reason the pair had not the same basic understandings that he and Rin shared and he did not know why. He also did not wish to pry into their relationship; he knew they loved each other but perhaps some of the finer points were lacking, verbal communication had never been Inuyasha's strong point and his lack of self esteem was still problematical sometimes. Sango seemed to be the solution or at least he hoped so.

So in the days that followed, Sango would spend some time 'catching up' with Kagome and sometimes they would all go for walks or picnics. Inuyasha's health improved and his soul felt ease as he spoke with Miroku, who always seemed to know the right times to jest or be serious. Kagome found out that Sango had probably saved Inuyasha from serious illness by not letting him go on the day she bathed him.

Sango explained that Inuyasha had needed actual skin contact, because that is how he would know that he was wanted. Inus are very physical beings and he was being isolated. As she obviously could not be intimate with him; the only thing that either she or Miroku could think of was a bath. Inuyasha thought of them as family or pack; even if they were not marked, he always treated them as his and therefore they could help him.

Inuyasha's youkai had needed touch, Miroku's would not have been the same as a female touch and Inuyasha had allowed Sango's in a mother role. She had touched him with her hands as she washed him and as she cleaned and dried his hair. Then after, when she held him safe and as he slept; his youkai was comforted and so was he as a whole, but only his mate could fully heal him and he needed her.

Once Sango had taught her all that she knew of Inuyoukai, Kagome was still puzzled. She knew that it was still early days and that Maru's death was not long ago but from what she now understood, Inuyasha should have wished to bed with her and she too longed for that closeness again. But he didn't; he pulled away if her touch became intimate, even if her kisses went deeper; she would be gently pushed away. He never initiated anything other than the most basic hug or cuddle; it was almost as if he didn't want her anymore as a mate.

Eventually, not long before Miroku and Sango were due to return to the village; Kagome asked Sango for help. What should she do, but Sango didn't know how to get him to respond. Miroku told them that Inuyasha felt guilty that they were enjoying their intimacy when Maru was under attack and that maybe he was not able to physically become aroused. It might take a long time for the guilt to go; but how to make Inuyasha feel better over it, Miroku was also was at a loss.

They agreed that she should just continue trying by showing him love and hope. But Miroku mentioned it to Sesshoumaru before he left; saying that although it was a very human emotion to feel guilt to such an extent, he thought that for the youkai within Inuyasha it would not have been a problem. He would have known that he could have done nothing and it would not stop his physical need.

Sesshoumaru had to agree and said he would speak to them both. Starting with Kagome he called her to him and looked deeply into her eyes; pleased when she could withstand the stare without looking guilty. She was not trying to harm his brother.

"Kagome how does Inuyasha react to you when you lick his mate mark?"

"His mark, I never lick it; why?" She was genuinly puzzled when Sesshoumaru went pale.

"You have never licked it; does he lick yours? Forgive me these personal questions Kagome, but it is important."

"He does seem to like mine yes, it makes him eager and more loving of me." She blushed; not able to fully articulate _just_ what it did to her.

"Does he ever demand of you; he is a male Inu, his instincts may sometimes take over and demand satisfaction; not that he ever would take you against your wishes but he might be forceful?"

"No, he is passionate but he never...sometimes I wish he would tell me more what he wants and when."

"Kagome please listen to me. I believe that Inuyasha still does not feel worthy of you, somewhere inside he still considers that he is not good enough for you and you have not dispelled that feeling by accepting him fully. This is not something you have done consciously either but, for all the time you have been mated, you have never fully given yourself to your mate.

"By not arousing the mark you gave him, you have never given him permission to ask of you; he can only respond. His youkai is still fearful of being rejected but he does not know this either, he was never taught. Try it and see what happens, I promise neither of you will be disappointed. I have to assume responsibility for this problem, you should have been warned."

"Do not worry Sesshoumaru, it will be alright; I love your brother and I will do **_anything_** to put things right."

"I will see to it that you are **_not _**disturbed _this_ time, you have my word." It felt good to smile again as he watched Kagome blush. She went to the kitchen and looked for some nice things to take in to Inuyasha and one of the youkai cooks found her in the larders. Her eyes twinkling, she whizzed round and before Kagome knew it there was an enticing tray of delicious foods for herself and Inuyasha. Staring at the cook in amazement she found herself blushing again as the cook said that the way to any male heart was through his stomach.

It never ceased to surprise her that in youkai society everyone seemed to know what was going on with everyone else and yet it never felt that it was intrusive. She took up the tray to their suite and went to join Inuyasha in the bath. Or rather, he was finishing as she arrived and so she had hers alone; but instead of being annoyed, she now understood more and took time to make herself irrisistable to her mate. Wearing a silky and sheer sky blue sleeping kimono and nothing else, she came to Inuyasha and sat at his feet.

When she started to offer him tidbits from the tray, Inuyasha looked a bit suspicious; a subservient goddess sitting at his feet and offering him food was not how Kagome usually came to him and he wondered. Not that he was not tempted; but recently to his shame, he had not become aroused or felt desire; even now when she was everything he could ever want normally ,there was not even a flicker of his usual need.

Looking down he saw her looking up; with her eyes all starry and full of love for him, but he was afraid he would only disappoint her again.

"I can't Kagome, I just can't..."

"Inuyasha, did you eat on that day; did you drink, did you relieve yourself? Are you going to stop doing _any_ of _those_ things because of what happened? Would Maru have wanted your life to stop being happy because he died. You do him a great disservice if you think he would." As she spoke she ignored the tears on his face and trailed her hand up his leg beneath his sleeping kimono; following her hand with little kisses, but stopping short of her ultimate goal. Then, she climbed his body with hers; pressing firmly against him to kiss his face and play with his ears.

Kagome tried hard not to get discouraged when he turned his face away and she ignored the fact that he was not joining in, this time she would not be deterred and she ran her hands gently over his skin. She spoke words of love and devotion to him in hushed tones only for his ears and nuzzled under his chin until she found the mark. She hadn't realised all that his mating mark had meant to him; she had thought kisses were enough, but now it was time and she let her tongue sweep over the mark on his collar bone.

Kagome paid close attention to Inuyasha after that, and she could feel his heart race; so she kept up the gentle, slow and erotic lapping over his mate mark. Inuyasha couldn't believe the feeling, suddenly he seemed to belong all over again to Kagome and he felt her complete love and acceptance like he never had before. He turned his huge damp, golden eyes on her; seeing only her head and, putting his hand beneath her chin lifted her face into the most amazing kiss of their marriage.

He felt truly alive and welcome in her arms and body and that night was like no other they had shared so far. Inuyasha's problem had vanished and Kagome thought of how much they had missed because she had thought kissing her husband was enough. Thank goodness for Sesshoumaru yet again.

TBC


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67 Heir

In the month that followed, it was incredible to Kagome to see the very subtle differences in Inuyasha since the night that they had come back together and repaired their mating bond. She wouldn't be able to explain it to anyone; the nearest thing she would be able to describe, would be the gradual loss of his self doubt and over more time the less need he had of his purely defensive brashness. He was more inclined to believe it when somebody said something nice to him. In many little ways he was more sure of himself, with her and with Sesshoumaru; the two people other than his children who he needed to accept and love him more than he required food or drink.

She wondered at herself for not realising how vitally important the mating mark was to a youkai. She had _seen_ how much importance Sesshoumaru put on their pack marks and on making sure that at any sign of distress from either of them, he was there to reassure by licking their marks. She knew that it worked on humans in the same way because it always worked for her. She knew how much Inuyasha's attentions to her own mate mark made her feel wonderful and wanted and she had never thought _once_ that it would do the same for him.

She had even asked Rin how she had known what to do, as a human in a youkai coupling. Rin told her that Sesshoumaru had taught her the things that were enjoyable to them both and of the importance and intimacy of the mating mark. Inuyasha of course, had had no idea of how a mating mark worked; having never been taught and he had no idea that his own, sometimes desperate attentions to Kagome's mark was his youkai trying to get her to respond to his.

No. Kagome had no excuses for herself and would accept none from her mate for this. She _had_ grown up loved and secure but it made her a little selfish in her thinking; she had been almost worshipped at times when they had looked for the shards and she had been thoroughly accepted by her companions. Often it was her word being the rule they lived by and even at his most obnoxious, Inuyasha had _always_ put her first. She had become self centred and it had been her beloved Inuyasha who had nearly paid the heaviest price.

In normal circumstances Inuyasha would not even be considering mating yet, as in youkai terms he was still the equivalent of a young adolescent; but his life had made him older than his years in experience and if he had waited until he _was_ old enough properly, she would have been dead and buried for many years. He was also a father (and a very good one), a mate and lover with no role model or family to teach him and yet he determined to do his best and always looked for ways to assure her of his love. She _should _have known or thought and she would do in future.

Sesshoumaru too had noticed the difference in Inuyasha and he also welcomed it. His brother was a little more assertive in the meetings he had to attend and a little more sure of himself when he had ideas and opinions, requiring that he be listened to and held in the same respect as his brother. He was now even more worthy of his father's blood.

Mama had been through the well with Kagome and the children to see Souta and Grandad. It was the first, long time she had spent since Maru died; in the future and she felt in dire need of her old way of life for a while. She spent a good time and meal with Souta being introduced once again to Hitomi. The little crush the pair had shared had fizzled out as children; only to be rekindled when they were both at University.

Inuyasha kept to his prior decision of not going through the well; the memories were just too painful and besides, Sesshoumaru was hovering over him like a hawk; he still harboured deep secret fears that his brother would go through one day and not come back. But two weeks without Kagome and the pups was much too long and he felt torn; he didn't even like to pop through in case he met with the twins. Kentei's scornful words and the expression on his face making him look like his father at his most hateful; had badly upset him and he didn't feel up to seeing either of them at the moment.

They missed him when he didn't come through. Since the first time that they had met the couple, all four of them had been out together and had lots of fun; being able to laugh and understand one another. Of all of them Kentei felt the worst, he alone had stopped Inuyasha from wanting to see and be with them all. He knew that his uncle did pop back to see Kagome and the others even though she did not say; so he could not blame his father for this and he found it was a heavy burden.

Inuyasha had not suggested that Kagome not enjoy the company of the twins and indeed he encouraged her to go out with them. He wanted her to be happy and not housebound and the twins provided her with safety, apart from the fact they were friends. The only time that they accidentally met, Inuyasha put his head down and turned away with his arms in his sleeves and hurried back to the well; not seeing the tragic look on Kentei's face that exactly mirrored his own.

Not long after that Mama came back and she would not leave again until Rin's pup was born and thriving. Kagome was really pleased to get back to the Palace, she had missed Rin and her own work and all the wonderful people that she now knew. She felt so much more at home here than in her 'own' time and she thrived on the pleasure that her children gave her as they ran off to find their friends amongst the children and staff. Shippou and Shiori were always pleased to see them home again and still were young enough to know to look for presents.

They had been back for three weeks when one night, Sesshoumaru felt that he was being watched and with a speed that Inuyasha totally envied; he was awake, alert and very dangerous. One minute he was sleeping; the next, he would be able to defend his mate from anything. However, his eyes this time only opened on an almost identical pair to his own. Inuyasha was sitting crouched down next to his head and just waiting, he knew that Sesshoumaru would only take moments to know that he was there.

"Your son is not going to wait for you to get your act together Sessh!" He smirked. At the wide eyed look he received he carried on "Nah, you've got a bit of time yet, Rin is still sleeping." Inuyasha moved to stand as his brother was up in one fluid movement. Looking down at Rin sleeping he turned his glare on his brother.

"You had better have a good reason as to why I am up Inuyasha."

"Trust me, you have about six minutes to get a cup of tea made. _This_ is one area **_I _**do know more than you do. Somehow I always knew before Kagome awoke in labour that her body had started to get genuinely ready. I didn't know that's what was happening until it happened again just now with Rin. Oh and I already ordered tea and the midwife."

"What _are_ you talking about Inuyasha?"

"Rin is going to wake up in labour in about two minutes." With that, Inuyasha went to the door and received the tea he had ordered and the midwife waited outside the door. Sesshoumaru by now had got his robe on and was reaching his hand out for a cup of tea. Halfway through the cup, Rin awoke with a groan and Inuyasha grinned at his startled brother who was at his mate's side instantly.

Calling the midwife in she was reassuring and told the soon to be parents that there was still a little time to wait yet. _Plenty_ of time to have a nice bath and cup of tea. Now, did they wish to be left alone or did they wish for the company of the nurse? Sesshoumaru looked to Rin who shook her head so he told the nurse to remain on call. She bowed low and left followed by Inuyasha.

Rin called him back and asked that he stay and she wanted Kagome and Mama to come in too when they awoke but not before. She thought that Inuyasha would talk to Sesshoumaru and stop him from fretting about her. Not that there was much hope for that, in reality; Sesshoumaru was already not letting her out of his sight and it didn't help when Kagome came in and told her to get used to it, but that she would not be left for **_anything. _**Rin sighed, she'd known it really but she did still value her privacy for some things.

She then entertained a faint hope that Sesshoumaru would be happy if she were escorted to the bath or to relieve herself by Mama or Kagome. That faint hope was quashed when he _still_ followed, to make sure that she didn't fall; he did not feel that either human woman would be able to support his pregnant wife if she had a fainting spell or the like.

Rin nearly lost her temper, she had been fine throughout her pregnancy and hadn't felt _dizzy_ let alone faint, but she couldn't be cross with him for long; he was obviously worried and it was giving him something to do other than twiddle his thumbs. Privately, Inuyasha also thought that Rin getting cross was better than afraid so he teased her just enough to keep her simmering.

The day went by in fairly good humour until Rin's contractions started in earnest and then the midwife took charge and even shooed out the two males. It was not the done thing for the father to be present at the birth and in fact Sesshoumaru didn't want to be there. At least he didn't, until Inuyasha told him that _he_ had been present at the birth of all his pups and found it the most _**incredible**_ experience ever.

It was not time yet anyway and he didn't want to make the midwife angry, she would push him around and he would let her, she had been his mother's midwife too and had been present when he was birthed. Now she would help Rin to birth his heir. He was getting edgy the closer that Rin got and was pacing up and down growling in his throat, sometimes snarling and also when Rin called to him he would even whimper. Inuyasha was getting a rise out of his brother until he saw real worry in his face.

"What's up Sessh? Forget decorum my brother, if you _want_ to be there _go_ in. Rin would prefer it if you did; you will strengthen her, but take my advice keep up her head end."

"I am afraid Inuyasha, afraid I will lose her. I cannot use Tenseiga anymore on Rin, suppose..."

"That line of thought will get you nowhere, there's no going back now; has anyone given you cause to worry about her?"

"No."

"Get in there _now_ Sessh, you might be able to lend her strength through your bond and Kagome is there too, she can help with her own miko power. Be strong; don't let her see you're afraid." Inuyasha watched as his brother just walked in and took Kagome's place holding Rin's hand and ignored the midwife who in her turn pretended he wasn't there. He leaned over his mate and using his hair to curtain them privately he spoke to her, his voice rough with his emotion.

"I love you Rin, never forget that this Sesshoumaru chose you to be the wife and mother of his family above anyone else. Be strong and listen to the advice you are given. You are special to me Rin, _you_ are my _heart_." Then he kissed her passionately; still hiding them both behind his hair and allowing her to see the depth of his love shining in his eyes. When he pulled up his face looked as it usually did, but she was left with the image he had presented of a man very in love with his wife.

Sesshoumaru stayed like a statue holding her hand and allowing her to grip his with a strength he didn't know she possessed; his eyes never left her and he had seen nothing more beautiful than her red and sweaty face as she neared the end of her labour. Outside the door, Inuyasha heard the pup's first cry and heaved a sigh of relief; there was no scent of death from the birthing room only that of new life.

He waited for Mama and Kagome to come out, which they did very soon leaving the new parents together with the new pup. Sesshoumaru's reaction was no different to Inuyasha's at the birth of his first born and he lay his head next to his little pup as he nursed from Rin, he too was the image of his uncle; although he had his father's crescent moon in the middle of his forehead.

The tiny ears were twitching all the time and Sesshoumaru teased them gently with the tip of his claw; watching, amused as his little one flicked it out of the way and they even heard a tiny growl of annoyance that someone was interrupting his meal. Both parents were delighted and neither could contain their grateful tears that the pup had arrived safely and both mother and pup were well. Rin whispered to Sesshoumaru that Inuyasha should see the pup that his son had helped to survive.

Taking the now sated and sleepy pup from Rin so that she could rest, Sesshoumaru brought him out to Inuyasha and Kagome placing the pup in Kagome's arms and then folding both of them with the pup into his embrace as he said 'Thank you' in a choked voice. With a grumble about being made mushy yet again; Inuyasha took the child from Kagome and looked the pup over.

"I know that you do not require _my_ acceptance for your pup, but I do welcome him to the family Sessh. Do you have a name for him?"

"Thank you Inuyasha; on the contrary, it means a great deal to have you accept our son to both Rin and myself; and we do have a name if you two both agree."

"Keh!" Was the eloquent reply yet again.

"We both wished to honour your son and carry on the new tradition of honouring our father. We wished to call him Inushoumaru, Shou for family use." He watched closely for the reaction and was happy when he could see smiles even though he could smell the salt from both of them.

"We welcome Inushoumaru to the family with pride. Thankyou." He handed the pup back to his father with a smile that could have broken Sesshoumaru's heart had he not known that Inuyasha was happy. Then they watched as Sesshoumaru lengthened his fangs and bit the pup leaving the pack mark on his tiny neck. However hard he tried to watch: Inuyasha had to turn away and hoped that this mark would serve the baby better than Maru's did.

Like his slightly older cousin Kyouko, Shou growled at his father as he was marked and made them all laugh. Then Sesshoumaru took his son back to Rin and put him in his crib; the very one that all his cousins had now outgrown and had been ordered by the children including Rin for Inumaru. Kagome and Mama pulled Inuyasha away from the door and encouraged him to come back to their own pups and leave Sesshoumaru and Rin to deal with their own now.

Inuyasha said nothing but he felt strange; so shaking himself to stop being a fool he went in to spend time with his family. There was great rejoicing in general for the new heir and his presentation to the Lords and Nobles as the Heir to the West went smoothly. There was no dissent at the fact of a hanyou being the true heir to the Western throne and all present accepted the mark and vowed to uphold the rights of Inushoumaru and his alliances.

They all now had great respect for the potential strength of hanyou, and knew that one could easily be as strong and powerful as any full youkai; one only had to look at the pup's uncle to see that. Times were changing and they could see, in the main; for the better. Inushoumaru would figurehead that change should he ever need to succeed his father.

Rin had recovered well and looked every inch the refined First Lady of the Western Lands, she was beautiful and no one could say that Sesshoumaru had made a mistake in not mating a youkai. The Lord of the East came and made comment and apology that he had ever doubted the rights of humans and hanyous. Inuyasha was the one who showed Shou off to the gathered dignitaries and he found himself in the grip of the huge Southern Lion.

"I always knew that you two boys would bring honour and glory to your father. Since you both bridged your gap, you would have made him so proud." Then he lifted his powerful voice and called across the room to Sesshoumaru:

"Your father would be so proud of both his boys, Sesshoumaru; you have totally redeemed yourself and finally your lands and name are greater than that of your father. He would have been overjoyed. We are all pleased to be allied with the West and I speak for all when I say that Lands are safe in your capable hands, even though you are still not much more than a pup." He laughed finding great humour in his joke and then joined in with the applause that followed his words.

Sesshoumaru bowed and then put his arm around Inuyasha and led him to their mates. He answered.

"We are grateful for your kind words and although my brother and I are not much more than pups; in fact he still is..." that earned him a laugh and a ferocious glare. "We will hold you to the alliances. It is all our strength and it is wisdom to no longer battle between us. The Lordships are keeping the lands peaceful and prosperous for all peoples. It would make sense to work to continue in this way."

The evening ended pleasantly with a feast and entertainment as the mothers left to put their pups to bed. It had been a great concession to allow the women into a traditionally male meeting. Sesshoumaru stood back and looked over the illustrious gathering with satisfaction; then seeing Inuyasha standing doing much the same thing, he pulled him to his chest tightly. Inuyasha leaned back resting his head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, his brother was so strong and even now made Inuyasha feel safe.

"I have you to thank that Inushoumaru was so well accepted, Inuyasha and I am so glad that you accepted me again and are my family. More than anyone _you_ hold a special place in my heart, I cannot imagine how I would be if you were not there." Thankfully Kouga came up with his grin plastered on his face looking like he was up to mischief and stopped Inuyasha from getting maudlin again.

After all the excitement had died down, Inuyasha thought about those words that his brother said to him. He knew that Sesshoumaru didn't mean that he was more important than Rin and the pup but he understood what his brother was saying and it made him sad. Sesshoumaru in the future was having to do without him and there was nothing he could do about it. But it did bother him and he found out that he wanted to find out how that Sesshoumaru was doing even if he didn't speak to him himself.

He would have to risk Kentei's scorn and ask him how his father was, which meant that he would have to travel through the well and soon before he lost his nerve. It shouldn't be too hard; after all Sesshoumaru had not wanted to have contact with him anyway in the beginning, so it would be for the best.

It was not easy convincing his brother of his intentions and he left him under a bit of a cloud; although reluctantly Sesshoumaru had to be grateful to his brother's persistence, and loyalty after all, it was himself he was being loyal to. It still confused him even though he understood the time difference intellectually, but Inuyasha had gone and soon he was at the well and had jumped through.

All was peaceful on the shrine grounds but he was sure Sesshoumaru would soon know he was there as there was always someone watching over the well. Deciding to jump into the familiar comfort of Goshinboku he started to fall asleep to the lullaby of the trees leaves. However his nap was not long, he was soon lifted into someone's lap and a firm pair of arms held him tightly with his back to the other's chest. The scent was familiar but it was not Sesshoumaru.

"You are one of Sessh's pups aren't you, is it Shou?"

TBC.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68 Reconciliation

There was a deep but pleasant rumble of laughter that Inuyasha felt against his back, vibrating all the way through his body and he looked down at the silk clad arms with the clawed hands that held him firmly; and the crossed legs that he was sitting on. Shou was a good deal bigger than he was, going by the size of his hands and limbs. Inuyasha unconsciously flexed his own hand in comparison.

"I'm taller than you as well; but then I _am_ nearly mature, _you_ still have some growing to do and possibly you will fill out a _bit_ more once you stop running around after my tiny cousins. But I don't think _you_ will ever quite reach _my_ stature" The friendly chuckle continued on in the speaker's voice and the teasing tone was not cruel but Inuyasha got the feeling that they were not alone. Was Sessh around as well? Inuyasha tried sniffing the air but couldn't catch his brother's familiar scent; however he knew that scent could be masked if the youkai were strong enough.

He turned his head and stared into a pair of golden eyes the exact same shape and colour as Sesshoumaru's with the same blue crescent on the forehead of the silver head that was tilted around to look at him. The mouth on this being however was curved in a much bigger grin than was normal for Sesshoumaru's face and showed that Shou also had larger fangs than his uncle, very close to Inuyasha's neck. He quelled the instinct to run and jump almost instantly, but not soon enough for Shou to miss the unmistakable scent of adrenelin.

Now he laughed loudly and Inuyasha saw one ear twitching in great amusement.

"I can _easily_ outrun you _and_ I jump higher, my marking isn't the only thing I inherited from Dad."

"So I see, you have his 'I'm superior' attitude as well."

"Ouch!.. No, I'm teasing, his is for real. Trouble is he's not boasting, _'just stating the fact'_ as he says." The deep rumbling chuckle was back and Inuyasha could hear the affection for his father in his voice.

"How is he?" Inuyasha tried to hide any concern that might come through in his voice. The rumbling stopped in the larger body behind him and Inuyasha, realising that he was still seated in someone's lap like a child; got off Shou and sat on the branch facing his nephew. He hadn't minded feeling like a pup for his much older brother; but it felt much too weird being a pup for his nephew, whom he had just seen born a month or so ago; even if that pup was now nearly three hundred years older than him. Hell, that was a bigger age gap than between him and Sesshoumaru in real terms.

"He is very sad and he misses you Inuyasha. How did you think he would be..? I'm sorry that was uncalled for, its just that I hate seeing my father unhappy."

"It's O.K. I'm sorry too but he'll get over it. He didn't want to see me anyway at first when I came through, it's better this way. Just...will you tell him for me that I asked after him. I can't ...see him though." Inuyasha hid his face in his fringe but he felt his nephew nod his head.

"I'll tell him for you of course; it won't be the same, but I do understand and so does he. Inuyasha?"

"Yes."

"I wanted to say thank you and I wish I could have met Maru, we _all_ do and are envious of Kentei and Suki who got to know him even a little. I just wanted you to know we are all grateful for his life and I know I would not be here if it weren't for him and for you; with all the work you have done. Please never think your work is not worthwhile, we are still reaping the benefits today."

"He _was_ a good boy; a bit temperamental, but some of that was frustration because of his deafness; it never seemed to hold him back though, he was smart."

"I saw him here once or twice from a distance, he looked just like you and our Kentei." Shou didn't miss the thoughtful expression crossing his uncle's face.

"You've been here too? Sesshoumaru wouldn't let us know your names or anything; I suppose, until you were born in the past."

"I've been a couple of times, I was supposed to be keeping an eye on someone _else_ really, but _they_ kept giving me the **_runaround_**." He raised his voice in semi-mock ire. He looked above Inuyasha's head and smiled which told his uncle that there was someone else with them. He did not however, have time to turn around before he was grabbed yet again and dumped unceremoniously in someone else's lap; once again, with his back to the other's chest so that he couldn't see their face.

"O.K. what is it with treating me like a little pup all the time, and why all the clandestine behaviour? I suppose _you_ are Sessh's other pup, the second son and because you are not yet born in my time, I can't see you." He looked down at this nephew's hands and noted that they were not as large as Shou's and neither were the legs that were clad in fire rat rather like his own. He struggled a bit trying to get off this lap but to no avail; he was held very firmly.

"At least you are sensible in your choice of clothes." He said smirking at Shou, "Not all dressed up in the fine silk."

"I do wear the silk at home, but not when I'm climbing trees." The voice was not quite so deep as Shou's.

"You must be quite a few years younger than your brother, his hands are bigger than yours and mine and he reckons it's because he's older than me." Inuyasha frowned at the huge grin that once again split the face of the nephew he _could_ see as he smirked over his uncle's head at the nephew he _couldn't_.

"I am most definitely younger than my brother..._Inuyasha_." The other one said.

"Do you look like him, I want to be able to picture you."

"My hair is similar, my eyes the same colour, but I am _completely_ different and haven't got the markings he has. Is that enough for you?"

"It'll have to do I suppose, well you'd best let me go now; I've done all I came to do." Inuyasha tried once again to move only to be thwarted.

"Not quite you haven't, what about sorting things out with your 'brother/dad'?" The nephew behind him said very quietly as the one in front of him raised an eyebrow at his brother. Inuyasha was silent; _how_ did they know that he called this time's Sesshoumaru exactly that? It was one of his pet secrets that he'd wanted _no one_ else to know about. He had not even told Kagome that that was the name he thought of for Sessh, when he was here.

"I don't know what you mean." He tried to bluff; but the silence before was too long and he could see the concern and understanding, all of which he hated; written on the face of Shou. Damn; if they knew, that meant that Kentei knew; _that_ was why he had thought him pathetic before; he expected that they all laughed at the name and even Sessh would be humoured and that thought hurt. Inuyasha struggled harder this time to get down, but the arms just gripped tighter.

"Let me go, I insist that you release me now."

"Not until _you_ have heard all you need to hear. I know you didn't understand Sesshoumaru's motives for his actions; but he had good reasons which you do now understand. You need to give your 'Papa' the benefit of the doubt."

"Stop _calling_ him that, he is not my father; he is my brother. He wouldn't _want_ you calling him that, _you_ are my nephews and _not_ my brothers; now treat me with the respect I deserve."

"I might, when you start earning it." The voice behind him said; making Inuyasha scowl.

"How _can_ I earn it in your eyes when you look on me as pathetic anyway; calling your father, mine. I will not go whining to your father anymore; now let me go so I can go home." Inuyasha was aware that he sounded like a petulant puppy; but he couldn't take ridicule or the sympathy that he saw in Shou's eyes and in the hand that he rested on his arm.

"Father trounced Kentei for what he said and did that day Inuyasha. But he was sorry anyway before he was punished. Tail between his legs like a whipped puppy." Shou looked at the haunted face of his little uncle.

"He needn't have done that, the pup shouldn't have been beaten for saying his thoughts; what was Sesshoumaru thinking, did he use his damn whip on the kid? 'Cause that stings like hell. He'll make his kid scared of him and I know he doesn't want that."

"Calm down; he didn't touch him, although I heard my little brother calling that he'd rather have a beating; Father showed him what he had been like in the days when he neglected you. He spoke coldly and imperiously towards him, showing him his expressionless face with the ice cold eyes. He told him no more than the truth but without a vestige of love and for Kentei it was more than enough. He was always 'daddy's darling boy' and he was in agony."

"Poor Kentei, I remember feeling that way as a pup. I always wanted your father's approval too." _'I still do'._ He thought.

"Then he and Suki were told your joint family history which was always so hard to listen to. _Now_ he understands and he has been looking out for you so he can apologise."

"I've ignored him because I thought he was ashamed of me, it felt as it always did when I was small and before I met Kagome. Anyone who became my friend, would end up leaving. I was used to just being me alone."

"That is in the past... Inuyasha...it is best left there now. Your duty is to your brother here, the one you look to as a father; stop shaking your head, you cannot ever fool me."

"Who the **_hell_** do you think you are saying this to me? He helped **_kill_** my son; why should I be concerned about the bastard now?" Then he yelped as he was cuffed a couple of times on the back and side to his head; making his ears sting.

"Any more of _that_ sort of thing and I will take a leaf out of your brother's book and swat your backside for you until you can't sit down. Now listen up to me. Your brother explained why he couldn't tell you about that awful day and you are being unfair to him. He **_did_** try before to stop things reaching such a perilous point _and_ he risked the future. He _warned_ you of the bear that took Maru's first life. He tried to stop my...the child from needing Tenseiga the first time so as to free him to use it later, but it failed. He couldn't stop you taking Maru back that day or else the circumstances that led to the twins being born wouldn't have arisen."

The lecture ended and the truth **_had_** sunk in, Inuyasha understood and he sat, slumped forward over the arms that held him round the waist. The voice behind him spoke with firm authority, even more than Shou and this was the younger of the boys; or _was_ it? Other thoughts and half remembered questions spun in Inuyasha's mind and he looked at the hands and bare feet of the one who held him captive at the moment. They looked exactly like his own.

Then there was the slight catch in the breath that he could feel through his back whenever the child was mentioned and there was only _one _person who could have known that secret name he had for Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha looked up and tried to look around but was held too firmly. Two plus two became an obvious four suddenly.

"Can I see your face... 'nephew' ?

"It is best that you don't...Inuyasha.

"How come you are stronger than me?"

"I am older than you and now fully grown; whereas **_you,_** are still a whelp." There was a hint of mirth in the voice and it was answered by the amused look on Shou's face.

"Full grown and still smaller than me; but not yet fully mature. Still disobedient sometimes and still getting into trouble with Father." Shou smirked.

"So will _you_ be if he finds out we are here Shou and you are not able to out run _his_ speed. You'll be sent to his office as well if I have to go, don't forget." Listening to all this banter which had serious overtones to it, Inuyasha sighed;

"Did you see him when he was here;.. you did, didn't you? It was because of you, Sessh had to keep leaving." At first there was no answer from either of the other two hanyou. Then a slightly husky voice answered him full of emtion.

"I was meant to stay away, Sessh knew it would only hurt to see him; but after the first time... When I saw him playing with Souta and I was in the tree; it was worth the pain, so I came again and again. The pain never eased but to _see _him a few more times after _so many_ years...I kept Sessh busy that visit that he didn't come; when the twins were born... I went a bit mad and wanted to keep Maru here in the present. Sessh had to keep me almost a prisoner to stop me kidnapping my own son, he kept his eye on me the whole time because he knew I could give Shou the slip."

The voice sounded a bit choked again as he spoke and as he whispered goodbye to Inuyasha; saying that he wouldn't come again now, but that he mustn't be unfair to his brother. Inuyasha called out for him to wait before he left; as Shou also prepared to leave:

"Just who and what are we to Sesshoumaru, his brother or his pup; a mixture or just someone to get mad at, what?"

"We are all those things, who knows. Just 'Inuyasha' nothing more."

"That's not quite true; you are **_my_** Inuyasha." answered a new voice that was instantly recognisable. "I shall deal with you two later." He promised the retreating pair.

Sesshoumaru stood on another branch of Goshinboku and held out his graceful hand to Inuyasha who took it; after the slightest hesitation, which did not go unnoticed.

"You were there the whole time weren't you Sessh?"

"Most of it." Sesshoumaru looked at his brother seeing the slight turn down of his head. "Can you forgive me now, my Inuyasha Pup? I have missed you greatly."

"I was so confused and angry Sessh, I didn't even realise I'd clawed Kentei when I left. Is he alright?"

"He no longer has _claw _marks Inuyasha, but he learned a valuable lesson. He wishes to make amends if you will let him." Sesshoumaru noticed that Inuyasha had not answered his question.

"You were a right nasty piece of work; pulling that on the kid Sessh, making him think you no longer cared about him even for a minute, he adores you."

"He needed to know how you had been treated to understand how things are for you Inuyasha; you used to adore me too,_ if_ I remember. Now come down, please put Kentei's mind at rest, if you can."

"Keh!" With that Sesshoumaru jumped his brother out of the tree and stood him straight in front of a bashful looking Kentei who came up to Inuyasha and took both his uncle's hands in his and raised them to his forehead and then lowered them to place a kiss on the back of each.

"Forgive me?" He pleaded and was enveloped in a bone crushing hug as Inuyasha grabbed hold of him. Sesshoumaru handed the pair of them a silk square each as they broke apart.

"One day you'll have to provide your own, I am running out." He said rather emphatically and then he too was crushed in another hug from Inuyasha who held him very tightly this time and was also asking for forgiveness; he was sorry for all he'd said and done and however much Sesshy understood, it didn't make right the fact that he had said he hated him. It wasn't true then or now. It never had been. By the time he'd finished, Sesshoumaru was feeling rather soggy.

"Inuyasha, I'd rather you used the silk square instead of my kimono top if you need to wipe any part of your face especially your nose. My smallest twins are out of _that _disgusting habit now; you have a hankie, use it please."

That made Kentei laugh and soon Inuyasha followed suit until his stomach rumbled. Sesshoumaru sighed and activated his concealment, instructing the boys to do the same and told them he would take them out for a meal, before Inuyasha had to return. It proved to be very enjoyable; just a father and his two sons and Sesshoumaru was grateful and relieved as would Rin be, that the harmony had been restored in their strange family relations.

Later that evening, Sesshoumaru went alone with Inuyasha to the well and he kissed him on the forehead as usual before he left but he also nuzzled at his mark. I'm happy that you came today and were able to forgive us Inuyasha, I was so grieved when I thought I might not see you again."

"I always love you Sesshy, good bye for now." And once again he was gone. On his return to the Western Palace, he made sure to seek out his brother and lick his mark to reassure Sesshoumaru that he was back. Sesshoumaru picked up his own recent scent on Inuyasha and that of other's with strange but familiar scents too. He knew better than to ask however, but this time he felt happier over Inuyasha's return.

"You are reconciled on the other side of the well Inuyasha. For this I am glad, I never want another breach between us and it had gone on a long time."

"Someone threatened to knock some sense into me Sesshy and I am glad they did. Which reminds me I have not said thankyou for what you did for Maru, not properly. I am grateful to you that he did not suffer and I will never regret your action as long as I live. Thankyou." He hugged his brother again and went to find Kagome who was with Rin in the nursery with all the pups.

Picking up Shou he smiled knowing how close he would become to this tiny pup. That made him laugh, tiny; still there would be many years until this pup would be too big to sit on Inuyasha's lap and be big enough to return the favour.

TBC


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69 Farewells

The following years were fairly settled as the two youkai families grew up side by side in the Palace of the West. For a long time there was peace in the lands allowing prosperity and understanding to grow and flourish. But as youkai lived for a very long time unless killed, Sesshoumaru knew that times could change quickly and easily; especially amongst the human populations. So saying, the Palace's fortifications were always kept in peak condition.

In the times of peace they were the playgrounds of the children; youkai, human and hanyou, who as they played also learned all the secrets of the twists and turns and secret rooms that could become places of safety if ever there was need to hide or escape. No one _had_ ever breached the strongholds of the Palace however and with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha in charge, that was not about to change. Inuyasha however remembered the warning that Sesshoumaru had given him in the future; he was sad for it but no fool, peace was always fragile when greed grew.

Although these thoughts would sometimes intrude upon the lives of the Inu brothers, it was never for long. Family was the most important matter and keeping up the ties that were the best allies one could have and their family times were very happy. Trips through the well became less fraught with worry and now Inuyasha was able to introduce Kagome to Shou as an adult. They did not let the children meet him as that would have been too confusing for them; in fact Inuyasha, Kagome and their pups only stayed for the weekends; when taking Mama home and picking her up again. Although there were some misunderstandings during those years.

Kagome was entranced by the handsome Shou and impressed at how much bigger he was than the other hanyou in her family so far. He laughed his deep chuckle at her and said he supposed he was, as the others she knew were _all_ still growing; even his uncle. Inuyasha did not tell Kagome yet that he had 'met' himself when he had come back that time. It was still too surreal for him, it wasn't as if he hadn't actually seen himself either, not as a whole.

But Kagome was rather taken with Shou and everything about him. He was charming and well mannered, with his deep throaty chuckle and eyes that sparkled and lit up. Add to the fact that his manner was easy and secure which also made him suave and debonair very like his father. This nearly caused a division for a while between Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha's old feelings of inadequacy started to surface making him seem rude and surly at times when they were all out together. Then one time when Kentai told Shou to 'stop flirting atrociously' with Kagome, Inuyasha couldn't help growling under his breath and had upped and left to go home.

That had caused a row of epic proportions between Inuyasha and Kagome, him because _he _was furious that she was smiling and laughing with another male and _she,_ because he had embarrassed her. They were rowing in their bedroom in the same way they had used to in the shard hunt days and once they'd said all they had to say and were stewing in silent anger, Inuyasha went to sit in Goshinboku and Kagome went to have a cup of tea that Mama had poured out for her.

Mama was used to the situation even if she hadn't seen it for a few years and this time had an interested audience of three girls and two boys who were listening with rapt attention at the noise coming from their parents. The show over, it was time for the pups to go back to bed and for Mama to talk with her daughter.

"Kagome, you are partially to blame for this upset; it is not all overreacting from Inuyasha. You are forgetting that you have mentally matured much faster than Inuyasha because humans reach maturity quicker than those of youkai blood. You must face facts, Inuyasha is still a very young hanyou, adult in many ways; yes, but not in others and where you are concerned that old feeling he has that he is not good enough doesn't take a lot to re-surface. In this time, Shou is older and more sophisticated than Inuyasha and he feels that."

"I know Mama, I mean't nothing by it, Shou is just a good laugh, I certainly don't think of him in any other way than as a friend and my nephew."

"I know dear, but Inuyasha is not always secure in himself; certainly not as secure as your nice nephew, who has not had the same fight for recognition as his uncle. Now, go and make it up properly with your mate." Mama went to make fresh tea for Inuyasha and Shou whom she had seen enter the shrine grounds. He had jumped onto Inuyasha's branch and was apologising to him for making him feel threatened. Sesshoumaru had advised his son that any mated youkai would find another's attentions to their mate threatening. Inuyasha's instincts had come into play when his youkai saw a potential rival.

Inuyasha 'Keh'd' he knew really that he had made a fool of himself; but that was nothing new and he always hated it, but he allowed himself to be coaxed into the house for a cup of tea and they all sat down amicably around the table; eventually laughing and joking. That night, Kagome proved to Inuyasha that the only person she had eyes or anything else for was him and although sex would have been no good for patching up a real rift between the couple; it was terrific when it was used to reaffirm the genuine love they shared.

Mama started to stay for one month in the future and a couple of weeks in the past until Grandpa passed away; which he did very peacefully and surrounded by his beloved extended family, he had long got over his abhorrance of youkai and was always pleased to see the smallest ones. Once he had gone; Mama reversed the times and spent her holidays in the future, coinciding them with Souta's holidays. Then later when he came to oversee the shrine and married Hitomi; Mama would spend her time once again, a month here and a month there.

Kagome and Inuyasha would still spend a lot of time in the future as they too wished to visit with Souta and Hitomi and later on, all the children. Their own children were not yet confused with times; they still took most things at face value and they didn't really understand that they were time travelling when visiting through the well. So life was busy and never dull for any of them.

Every year the local village held a week long feast in honour of Inumaru and peoples came from all over the vicinity and as it's fame grew, from all over the district and sometimes beyond. The group who had been the targets for the hostility that night had formed a group to support and help one another; soon gaining a reputation for helping out victims of any sort of trouble, regardless of race or gender. It's fame also grew as time went by; until many years down the line it was the force to be reckoned with, that it was in the modern era.

On the feast's ten year anniversary, a special guest was coming. The emporer himself was going to be in the district and had expressed a wish to attend and meet with the local dignitaries. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were not overly impressed with the human hierarchy and didn't take much notice of the who's who, but they recognised the importance to the feast and the humans around and agreed to host a banquet in honour of the emporer.

He came with all due pomp and ceremony attended by his court and retainers. It made Rin laugh to herself when she remembered fondly, that she and Jaken along with Ah-Un were all that followed Sesshoumaru around when they travelled; and her Lord had more breeding and bloodline than any human ruler. But she reserved her twinkle of amusement until later and although he knew that she was finding something funny as she tried not to giggle when she caught his eye; he found himself becoming desperate to get her alone. She always had the same effect on him; especially when she smiled and looked at him under her eyelashes.

Inuyasha and Kagome were made happy because the household with whom the emporer was staying, had wanted to do something to honour the occasion of the visit and the emporer himself had suggested donating a statue commemorating Inumaru; to the new town that was developing from the village. That evening both couples celebrated well into the night, One being very proud because of their son and the other because they had been flirting with one another all the evening. But also for some particular reason that night they were all very conscious of each other in their adjoining suites, which served to heighten their pleasures.

Nine months later both girls went into labour a few hours apart which threw the royal household into uproar as midwifes tried to supervise the birthing of the ladies' pups with the two lords getting underfoot and checking on each other's progress. Once again Mama was the calming influence; finally getting each brother to the correct mate and telling them to stay put until their pups arrived.

Rin and Sessh had their pup first, another beautiful boy. He too had the crescent moon on his forehead and a single maroon stripe to his wrists and ankles; his hair was a dark pewter colour that looked like silver smoke where it glistened and his puppy ears matched. His eyes were dark gold almost with a hint of orange and he was stunningly beautiful. They had just got him cleaned up and settled down after his first feed when the sound of the second child due that night was heard.

Kagome had given birth also to another son, this one a carbon copy of their first; but his little ears were twitching to sounds unlike those of Maru. This boy had no markings unlike his twin brothers; and was also smaller, being more like his sister Akari to look at. He was noisy though and made enough sound for both newborns together. He too was fed and cleaned and placed in the crib with his cousin as it was plenty big enough. In the morning it was noticed that each pup had one of the other's ears in a tiny fist and a thumb in their mouths.

As soon as the mothers were able to be up and about it was time to name the pups.

"I welcome Konjoumaru to our family." Said Inuyasha; cradling his nephew carefully and watching as Sesshoumaru held _his_ son as he too, welcomed his nephew.

"I welcome Keitaku to our family." Sesshoumaru said and let his fangs lengthen as Inuyasha looked away. The pup squawked as his uncle marked his neck and set off the other pup. Sesshoumaru took no notice of either of the wailing pups and marked his son.

"That is definitely my last pup Inuyasha." Kagome declared, not seeing the smirk that the brother's shared over her head. "Rin and Sessh have some catching up to do."

"Leave me out of this." Said Rin, as she glowered at her mate; she _had_ seen the passing look between the boys. Then the pups were put back in their crib in the nursery and their parents went in to dinner. As the little boys grew they became inseparable and were adored just as much as the others; on the whole none of the royal children were bad or spoiled in temper, all had at some time challenged their parents and had had to be trained so that their youkai recognised the correct authority.

Now that Konjoumaru had been born, he was also introduced in the future and came along to one of the family gatherings with the twins and his parents and Shou. He was devastatingly good looking, his hair had a slight curl and looked even more like silvered smoke; but he was quiet and serious with eyes that seemed to look deeply and know what they were thinking.

Fifteen years after the double birth; a daughter was also welcomed to the family; she was like her Uncle Inu to look at, but with all the same markings as her father and she was a mischief maker almost from day one. Her name, Mikomi was heard ringing from one voice to another all day as she ran from one thing to another. Her attention and mind like a butterfly as nothing held her attention for long. She would settle down a bit more as she got older and she was very bright and intelligent, learning quickly and easily; so it didn't hold her back. The girl was sweet tempered in the main and remained so when she had been introduced as an adult.

Mama remained a favourite 'Grandma' figure and was very well loved by her children; as by now she considered Rin and Sesshoumaru hers as well. She counted herself blessed as she also had Souta and Hitomi plus their three children to visit regularly. It was a good day all around when Kagome fell down the well and despite all the heartache her daughter and Inuyasha had gone through while they searched for the shards, she didn't think any of them had real regrets.

One day however Mama woke up feeling tired as if she had not slept at all and she stayed in bed all day, which was unheard of for her. She was not allowed to sleep as all the children insisted on being in the room with her but everyone pampered her and brought her food and drinks. She also had a constant stream of adult visitors too, she was highly thought of and an excellent example of a wise mother of married adult children.

She spent a week in and out of her bed but the fatigue did not diminish and she felt the need to go back home to see Souta. Before they left for the well, when Inuyasha was taking his leave of Sesshoumaru, his brother told him that it would be the last trip home for Mama. He could scent her mortality very clearly and told Inuyasha not to come back until Kagome was free of her time because the well would close.

"I will inform Rin when you have gone Inuyasha but if I were you I would not tell Kagome; let her mother do so if she wishes, for she knows she is not coming back here and I have already said my goodbyes to her. She knows she has my eternal gratitude and even my love; I am glad we get to see her again." That was a lot for Sesshoumaru to admit to and he gave a hug to his distraught brother. Inuyasha loved his mother-in-law and did not wish to lose her, but he knew that the normal human life was short and she had been happy. He took a deep breath and went to the chariot.

Mama gave him a secret and loving smile which told him that she knew that he knew this would be her last visit and he leant down to kiss her and wrap her in the blanket she had been given. Kagome gathered her children to her to hold them safe in the chariot as the dragon took off to the skies and then Inuyasha picked up Mama tenderly in the blanket to jump her down the well. Souta and Hitomi were there to welcome them home and he took in the situation at a glance; confirming his suspicions with the sad faced Inuyasha.

Soon it became obvious that Mama was gently fading away, and she was visited by all her family in the future as well. Kagome was beside herself in private; what was she going to do, Mama had always been there for her. Rin took her under her wing, she was now so much older than Kagome and she helped Kagome to cope when Inuyasha was too grief stricken himself to do much good. But Inuyasha was not totally saddened over Mama alone; he had also realised that soon his family this side would be torn away from him by the closing of the well and he was not prepared to let go.

Kagome was losing her mother and so was he; all over again, but he was also going to be losing his Brother/Dad and his twin cousins whom he looked on as siblings. Not to mention his nephews and niece who although older than him were still his friends. However he was able to hold on for Kagome's and Souta's sakes; running errands or making endless cups of tea, any thing to keep him busy and so as not to think.

Mama left as gently as a breeze, there was no pain or distress, but for the ones left behind the story was so different. The sounds of mourning were heartbreaking and inconsolable. Sessshoumaru was as always a great help and practical. He had already got the papers that needed to be dealt with and he, helped out by his older sons; organised all the essentials to do with the funeral and paperwork of the shrine. He had held the deeds of the shrine in trust for the Higurashi heir and these would now pass to Souta, as they had been passed from his father before him.

Souta and Kagome together spent a couple of weeks going through the details of their mother's estate and saying their goodbyes and in fact he and his wife did not intend to be there for the final trip. He did not wish to see the well close behind Kagome and his children had arranged that, in the morning of the departure day, Souta and Hitomi should depart for a second honeymoon and booked them seats on the plane. They would come back, to know the older Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kagome and the children said fond farewells to Rin, Sesshoumaru and the cousins knowing now that they would soon see them all again on the other side of the well. Kagome said a special thankyou to Sesshoumaru for his attentions as always to the needs of their family. She was going to miss them all; especially the twins who were both in tears. Over the years they had become so close.

"I am looking forward to you both being born." she said and with a last hug and kiss from them she took her children through the well. They were not afraid to go through in a couple of goes, Midoriko had said that the well would recognise when to close and would not leave anyone behind. Which was just as well because Inuyasha was clinging to Sesshoumaru. He had said goodbye and had hugged his friends tightly, needing to be prized away by his brother who also wished to say goodbye. Soon they were left alone, the older brothers had taken the twins away to allow their father and uncle time to say their farewells.

But Inuyasha couldn't say the words and he couldn't let go, his arms were tight around Sesshoumaru's waist and his head was buried in his brother' chest. All Sesshoumaru could hear was a very quiet _'Papa, Papa I don't want to let go, come with me please.'_ The words quite unmanned Sesshoumaru and he found he was holding on just as tightly as Inuyasha.

"I _cannot_ leave here Inuyasha, you know this, my family, my pups are here. I would wish that you could stay, but your family is already through."

"I am your pup too. _Here_, I am _your_ pup too. You want to leave me?" Inuyasha was crying like a pup now, racking sobs that tore right through Sesshoumaru.

"Don't cry Inuyasha, please I cannot cope if you cry like this. Yes, you are my pup and I love you dearly; although my first instincts were correct, I should never have let you see me."

"Don't say that Sesshy; I would have never made it this far if it weren't for you, _you_ got me through some awful times of misunderstandings that would have ruined _everything_ for me. I just dont want to think of not seeing you again." Inuyasha pushed his head under his brother's chin, desperate for his pack mark to be recognised, but his brother would not take the hint.

"I'm waiting for you on the other side of the well Inuyasha."

"No, _you're_ not; my _brother_ is on the other side; not my dad." He wailed. Then a fresh storm of tears overcame him. Sesshoumaru held him close and rocked him, his own heart breaking at the depth of his brother's misery; misery, he understood very well himself. His own youkai was struggling to gain control; berating him for not doing enough to comfort his crying pup.

"**Comfort pup, Lick mark, lick mark. stop pup crying." **_'I cannot, He has to leave; if I acknowledge his mark, I will never let him go and he will not leave me.' _he informed his youkai, who did not want to listen and kept trying to force his hand.

"Come Inuyasha, it is time little one; your mate and children await you." He tried to be more firm, "Let go now, and _damnit_ stop all this crying; come on pup." But Inuyasha couldn't let go and Sesshoumaru himself was still holding on; not even attempting to dislodge his little brother. Suddenly Inuyasha was grabbed quickly and pulled away before his reflexes could get a grip again and he was firmly slung over a red clad shoulder and marched to the well.

"Say 'goodbye' Sessh before he gets free." Inuyasha dumped his younger self down the well and turned in time to duck his brother's claws as Sesshoumaru angrily and instinctively came at him. There was a larger flash than normal from the well and a deep sexless voice claimed that the portal was closed; then all was silent again except for the gentle, heartbroken sobs of a father who had lost his son. Inuyasha went to his brother and held his head against him in comfort. He didn't say anything until Sesshoumaru stopped his tears.

"My pup, my little Inuyasha pup."

"He's still here Brother/dad, he's just grown up some more that's all. I'm _still_ here." Inuyasha spoke softly and gently to his unhappy brother. "I know we have a strange multi 'whatever' relationship, but I am still proud of you and I still look up to you; but you didn't hear me say it, right?" Then Inuyasha repeated the action of his younger self and butted his brother under the chin, this time though to reassure Sesshoumaru by licking _his_ mark.

"Is he going to be alright when he gets through?"

"Of course he will, he has this know-it-all brother, who he has always loved and thought the world of; waiting for him and loving him back. He has his wonderful mate and fantastic children, what more could he want?" _'apart from you; I always missed you.'_ he carried on in his mind. "Come on Sesshy, Rin is waiting for you back home and I haven't got a hankie for you."

Sesshoumaru considered, he did love his 'pup' but he had _only_ been borrowed; his brother however was real and belonged to him and however much _he_ might deny it, Inuyasha always needed him. He looked over at his now smiling little brother and felt better. His family was still complete.

As the well expelled Inuyasha into his own time, the same voice that had been heard on the other side of the well repeated it's words. Inuyasha threw himself into his brother's open arms and was folded close to Sesshoumaru's chest. He had sent Rin back with Kagome and the children while he waited for his brother, half concerned at the time it was taking for Inuyasha to come through. He couldn't help still feeling jealous of his future self and the influence he had on his younger sibling.

But now Inuyasha needed _him,_ as he was bereft of his father figure; he was still crying hard _and _angrily, knowing full well who had torn him from his brother's arms. Sesshoumaru let him get all of it out of his system and held him tightly, saying nothing until his warm and familiar scent calmed Inuyasha and finally dried his tears. The scent was the same, his brother was the same here and then. Sesshoumaru was more mature now than when they first reconciled; he had pups of his own and was someone that Inuyasha could emulate, as he always had strived to do.

Sesshoumaru rocked him as his older self had minutes earlier; but unlike his older self, the brother did lick the mark over and over to assure Inuyasha of his love and welcome. Inuyasha smiled against his brother's chest as he began to feel better. After all, he did have his brother still; why was he causing such a fuss? Sesshoumaru sensed the change come over Inuyasha and was thankful.

"I remember when I lost father, Inuyasha; I too was inconsolable and I wept on and off for _years_. I sometimes still do, I will always miss him; wishing he could see his grandchildren for instance, but I want you to know that I shall try to always be there for you; silly pup." He felt Inuyasha smile against him once again before he pulled away and looked Sesshoumaru in the eyes. The older one was saddened to see such misery outlined on the younger one's face but he was heartened by the genuine smile.

"Thankyou Sesshy, you're the best. Let's go home; we have our whole lives to live now and I don't feel torn apart anymore. I am home where you and my family are. Here."

Sesshoumaru made his youki cloud and pulling his brother close, he took them home to their mates and families; who were waiting in the Western Palace for their safe return.

THE END.


End file.
